


Unexpected Company

by RougeSpirit1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Eventual Happy Ending, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Frisk is a Little Shit (Undertale), Gen, Imposters, Manipulation, Mental Exhaustion, Murder, Pain, Spaghetti, Starts off slow, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug, emotional exhaustion, gets real intense, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 212,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeSpirit1/pseuds/RougeSpirit1
Summary: Imposters! Mental Hitch hikers! A pacifist Frisk with a distictive and somewhat worrying mean streak! Casual attempted murder from both sides! Hitmen! Hit-monsters?? The feeling of dread that sits inside you like a stone when you come upon the realization that nothing you do really matters...Frisk with a different soul trait! Watch this carved in stone journey become more than finding the way home but also uncovering deep dark secrets laying dormant in the Underground.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prolouge Part 1: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Transitioned from FF.net to here. Original Publish Date: 7/19/2016/ Original Completion Date: 5/26/2019

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day war broke out between the two races. After a long battle the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later..._

_Year : 201X_

_Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

_._

_._

_._

SCREW LEGENDS!

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. It was on days like these that all the kids of the City of Portfree would put down all of their electronics ( much to the surprise of the parents) and beg their superiors to drive them to the Memorial Park near Mt. Ebott. One would be questioning as to why a city of all things, was so close to a mountain. Well, a long time ago, a settlement was built near the mountain and due to modernization and urbanization became a city. Thankfully, the humans of the current generation were eco-friendly and decided not to bulldoze the large plot of land, but instead turned it into a park. Free of the stifling gases in the city and all other things.

The sun gave ray's of a comfortable 80 degrees, white puffy clouds floated by occasionally to block the sun and temporarily cool the people that were enjoying the lovely display of nature. There was none who was enjoying this day more than 15 year old Frisk and their two friends Ethan and Amy. The jubilant trio were tossing about a pink frisbee amongst the morning glory flowers that made that particular part of the land their home.

" Go long Frisk!" Ethan shouted happily as he swung his arm back and threw the disk to the light brown skinned teen.

" Got it- whoa!" they exclaimed as they jumped in the air and promptly tripped over a rock and landed flat on their face.

" You okay Frisk?" asked Amy as she jogged to where Frisk was sitting. She was further away than Ethan.

" Yup. Didn't feel a thing." they said as they hoisted themselves up.

They dusted themselves off, checking to see if their prized blue and pink striped V-neck shirt with long sleeves got damaged.

" Damn. Can't believe you're not hot in that thing Frisk." Ethan said as he tried to fan himself off with his hand. " I feel like I'm about to melt."

" Did you know ducks melt at 90 degrees?" Amy joked.

" No they don't!" Frisk laughed, hitting Amy's shoulder.

They all turned to look towards Mt.Ebbot. Their parents told them about the history of monsters, but none of them believed that monsters truly lived under the mountain. The magic of magic faded out a long time ago for them.

" Hey, you guys wanna climb up the mountain. I heard the wild strawberries up there are freaking delicious. Maybe we could pick some and my mom could make us a smoothie to beat the heat." Frisk suggested.

" Sure. I don't see why not." Amy agreed.

" Hell yeah! I'll go go tell our parent's now." Ethan said running off

" Shall we begin our trek up this mountain?" Frisk asked

" Yes we shall." Amy replied. She put her hand to her chin as if she were thinking about something. " But what are we going to put the strawberries in. We don't have any baskets."

" Oh yes we do!" Frisk said suddenly pulling two woven baskets from behind her back out of thin air.

" Where'd you get those?" Amy asked

" I never tell my secrets. Now LETS HIKE!"

The two started their hike up the mountain. Baskets in one hand and large sticks in the other for balance up the terrain. The tall and lush green trees provided a perfect shade against the sun, which decided to amp up its temperature. About after 15 minutes of climbing, the two found a strawberry patch just a while away from the top of the mountain. It wasn't that all of a mountain to begin with. Much to their dismay, there were no strawberries. Only the blooms.

" Damn it. I was so excited to pick some too." Frisk groaned.

" Ah well, better luck next time." their friend comforted

As Frisk turned around, something red caught their eye.

" Strawberries!" they exclaimed as they raced to the top of the mountain.

" Wait! Frisk, hold up! Be careful!" Amy shouted as she followed after her friend.

" There. Right there. Just above the hole in the mountain." Frisk said as they pointed to some strawberries, hanging over the hole.

" Aren't strawberries supposed to grow on the ground? Why are they suspended from that vine?" Amy asked confused.

" Doesn't matter to me. " Frisk said.

Frisk drew closer to the strawberries, but they couldn't reach. They held on to the trunk of the closest tree and leaned to grab the strawberries. They still couldn't quite reach. Frisk loosed their grip on the tree in favor of a vine. The could almost reach. Frisk tiptoed on one foot and leaned forward, fingernails barely reaching the closest strawberry.

" Al...most...got...it." They strained.

" Frisk be car-"

" AHHHHHH!"

Amy was cut of by Frisk's scream. The vine had snapped under Frisk's weight and they lost balance. They put their next foot down to steady themselves, only succeeding in tripping over a root and falling into Mt. Ebott.

" FRIIIISK!" Amy screamed terrified. " FRISK! I'LL GO GET HELP!"

Amy screamed running away. " Help! Help! "

Nothing but darkness surrounded Frisk, Amy's screams were drowned out with screams of their own.

" Ahhhh! Help! Someone save me!"

But nobody came.

Frisk didn't know how long they were falling. The mountain wasn't that tall so they expected to crash and die soon. However, it felt like an eternity. Frisk was just about ready to come up with the assumption that they would keep falling forever until they saw something golden.

Frisk's curse was cut off as their body roughly fell into a patch of buttercups that broke their fall and prevented their gruesome death.

However, pain still exploded all over Frisk's body. Especially their right forearm.

It was broken.

They winced and grunted in pain. They tried rolling to one side but it was too much. Their body begain to go numb.

" Is this the end of me? Is this how I die?" Frisk whispered to no one as they slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Part 2: Encounter with a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plants are sentient?!!! And evil?!!!

Frisk groaned in pain as they slowly woke up. Their body was numb, only slight feeling in their fingers that twitched. Frisk huffed as they propped up on their elbows and rose to brush the petals that were woven in their hair. Mistake. Pain shot through their arm like a current of lightning. Their arm was broken. Given the fact that their was a bulge on their right forearm.

'An outward break. That's good.' Frisk thought. They knew inward breaks were dangerous. They couldn't be detected as easily.

Frisk grunted. Completely sitting upright. They took the time to look at the architecture. Thick dark green vines with yellow buttercups that wrapped themselves around beige pillars that were humongous, leading almost all the to the top of the opening. The rock wall surrounding them were a deep rich purple color. The numerous amount of bright yellow buttercups covering the ground completed the looks of this cave and its strange color palette.

Frisk used their good arm to steady themself as they pushed up to stand up completely. They wobbled around for a minute before balancing and looked back and forth to look for some sort of exit. Climbing up and out was out of the question since Frisk's arm was broken. Besides, the pillars did not go up to the top anyway. They turned their head towards a shallow opening.

Before leaving, one thought, a thought that should have come to them first, came.

" Wait. I just fell into a mountain from a height that would make something explode into pieces. So how the hell am I not dead."

**I was wondering the same thing.**

Frisk looked around the room quickly, hoping to see someone but nothing.

" Huh. Probably just my imagination" Frisk shrugged.

Dusting off their brown skin that was covered in dirt and cuts of various sizes, they walked out of the patch of flowers, being extremely careful not to step on any as they made their way to the shallow opening.

Surprisingly the tunnel led to a door. Maybe it was the way out. Frisk part walked part stumbled to the door. Feeling along the dark tunnel for an exit.

Frisk passed through a door. Immediately coming into contact with what appeared to be a single yellow petaled and white faced flower. When Frisk drew closer, they noticed that the flower had a literal face.

" Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." it suddenly said in a creepily cheery voice.

Frisk exclaimed, jumping back but hurting their arm in the process. Frisk winced in response. They were one a one mind track to immediately jump on top of the unnatural piece of nature, crushing it beneath their brown combat boots. What made Frisk change their mind was that it was just an innocent and harmless flower. It wasn't like it was gonna kill them or anything. Right?

" Hmmm...you're new to the underground. Aren't ya." he continued "Golly. You must be so confused."

" You're sure as hell right I am. And what the heck is the underground?" Frisk whispered that last part so only they heard it.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here."

"Can you do that for me?" Frisk felt weird asking a talking flower for help.

" Hmmm. Maybe..." Flowey smirked.

" Please? I'd rather not offend someone due to difference of culture."

"Alrighty then!"

Frisk suddenly had a bright red heart. They moved to the right. The heart followed. The same thing happened when Frisk moved to the left.

" See that? That's your soul. The very culmination of your being." the flower explained looking in amazement " Though...I've never seen a soul like that in a long time."

' Huh. So that's what this thing is.' Frisk thought. They lightly touched the glowing heart and Frisk felt it. ' I have to be careful not to get this thing hit. If it gets damaged. I get hurt.'

Frisk noticed that in the side of their vision were a few statistics: LV 1 and HP 17/20.

" Your soul starts out weak but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV."

"What does LV stand for?" Frisk asked " Like a character level in a video game?"

" Not quite. Here it stands for LOVE." he explained.

"LOVE?" Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"Yup? Do you want some?"

" Eh. I'll pass." Frisk was more interested in finding a way out of here than accepting something from a stranger and began to walk away.

" Wait! You'll need the LOVE in order to leave! Some people wont let you go that easily and you might have to be aggressive. The LOVE will make you stronger!" the flower wrapped his vines around Frisk's leg.

Frisk stopped, not that they had a choice and looked down at the flower. " Really? If you're lying to me I'll eat you."

"Down here, LOVE is share through...little white... FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!" Flowey nervously said and hit Frisk with healing bullets. Their HP rose to 20 and their arm felt much better.

" Hmm...I guess not." Frisk examined their arm.

" Are you ready? Move around. Collect as many as you can."

The pellets were suspended in midair. Frisk was still not sure to take them.

Flowey threw pellets at Frisk who went towards them. They grabbed some with their hands, expecting more bullets with healing properties but...

BWANG!

" ERGH!"

Frisk fell back and grunted, screaming in agony. The pain was worse than when they fell. They looked in the corner to see their HP was 1/20. They assumed it was health points.

" You idiot! " he screeched evilly, adopting a smile of ridiculously sharp teeth.

" Reality check." Frisk moaned

" In this world. It kill or BE killed."

More pellets completely encompassed Frisk.

"Why would _anyone_ pass up an opportunity like this! To steal a human soul? And the most powerful one at that!" The pellets grew closer to Frisk.

" Die " he purred, with his face looking completey demonic.

The pellets sped towards Frisk and Flowey laughed evilly with his sharptoothed face again but just as the pellets were about to hit Frisk, they disappeared and Frisk's HP was restored to 20. All of their injuries the flower gave them were gone.

"What?/Huh?" Both Frisk and Flowey exclaimed at the same time.

Flowey's pupils shrunk and then dilated as he was hit and knocked away with a ball of fire.

Frisk backed away not wanting to get hit.

A woman...no. A goat monster lady to came into Frisk's vision. In all honesty, Frisk wasn't that surprised. They were almost killed by a fricking talking flower. They just decided to not talk and let the goat lady say what she wanted to.

"What a teribble creature. Tormenting such a poor and innocent youth." the goat said with a disappointed face. She noticed Frisk's face

" Ah! Do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins" she introduced herself.

Frisk wasn't afraid though. Just very very very confused as to what just transpired.

" I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." she continued " You are the only human to come down here in a long time."

Frisk remained silent. Unsure what to say in this situation.

Toriel was wearing a purple dress with white sleeves and what what appeared to be a white design on the front.

The monster motioned for Frisk to follow her. At this point Frisk didn't have a choice. It was either go with Toriel or wait for the flower to come back and finish what it started.

" This way." Toriel said as she walked off.

And Frisk. Followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it was that spoke to Frisk?


	3. The Ruins Part 1: Puzzling Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voice becomes more active helping Frisk through the...daunting...puzzles of The Ruins.

Frisk wondered what Toriel was like. She looked kind and helpful, but so did Flowey. So with that in mind, they treaded a careful distance behind her.

They followed Toriel through a purple gate that lead into a blindingly purple room. Purple floors, purple walls, purple brick walls, purple ceilings.

" I love the color purple Miss Toriel and judging by the color palette of this place, I'm sure you love it too but, don't you think you're overdoing it. Cause this amount of purple is making me dizzy."

Toriel just giggled walking up the stairs.

Surprisingly, the flowers were red instead of purple. But what caught Frisk's attention the most, was a large and twinkling yellow star was hovering above the flowers that were in between two stair cases. They walked up to the star and touched it.

**The shadow of the ruins loom above, filling you with determination**

**HP fully restored**

" Who said that?" Frisk looked around but saw nobody.

However, just what the voice said came to pass and Frisk really was filled with determination. They had to get out of these ruins and back on the surface.

Suddenly, a box appeared in front of Frisk. With the words EMPTY, LV0 AND 0:00. Underneath were two words. Save and Continue with a mini red heart next to save. Frisk curiously pressed SAVE. They pressed the heart while it was in front of the save and the words turned yellow.

Instead of EMPTY was Frisk. LV1 replaced LV 0. The 0:00 was replaced with 3:25. Frisk assumed that it was how long that they had been there.

RUINS-ENTRANCE

FILE SAVED

Frisk wasn't sure what those words meant but their teenage brain deemed it as something to figure out later.

" Hey Miss Toriel, has that glowing star thing always been there." asked Frisk

Toriel adapted a confused expression. " My child, whatever are you talking about. No matter." Toriel smiled " Come with me."

Frisk was confused. Were they the only one who saw the floating object. They pushed it off their priority list. For now.

They next room they entered was still the same blasted purple. However, it was smaller and had 6 buttons or stones on the floor, grouped in threes. A golden lever was next to the door.

" Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel smiled.

New Home? Hell to the no. Frisk wanted to go home. On the surface. Despite having a sharp tongue at times, Frisk did not voice their opinion. They did not want to get on the monster's bad side if she can easily burn them to crisp like that flower earlier.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins."she continued

Operation?

Toriel then walked over a few of the rocks or buttons or whatevers and pulled the lever. The door slid open with a thunk.

" The Ruins are full of puzzles." Toriel explained

Puzzles? Nooooooo! Frisk hated using their brain. Mind you, they were a very intelligent person, just super lazy. They did not like doing more work than they need to. Frisk groaned mentally. This was going to be a pain. A grimace formed on Frisk's face.

" Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

" Great. This is going to suck." Frisk mumbled under thier breath as Toriel droned on.

**Hehehe. I don't think its going to suck. Mental excercise is the best kind.**

Frisk ignored the voice. They would deal with that later. Right now Frisk needed to pay attention to Toriel in case she said something really important.

Toriel walked through the door, passing a message on the wall. Frisk decided to read the message.

**Only the fearless may procceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk the middle path. Huh. I wonder what that means.**

Frisk unknowingly rolled their eyes at the voice reading the message. It started to annoy them but they had a high tolerance for annoying things though. All thanks to Ethan. Frisk sighed. Ethan.

They looked at the message again. Frisk was sure as hell fearless and brave. Foolish, depends on what kind. The one were you make stupid mistakes or the one where you are super funny and do dumb things with you friends to make others laugh. Frisk was the latter, not the former.

" Come my child." Toriel beckoned just as Frisk was about to step away.

Again with the purple? This room was much larger. Frisk turmed their head and saw that it stretched a far distance. Frisk directed their attention to the monster. A sign was on her right and a stream with a bridge across was on her left.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. To do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip."

Frisk did not bother themselves about the previously labeled switches since it was confirmed that they were not the first one to fall.

As Toriel walked away, Frisk noticed there was another message on the wall behind her.

Frisk read the sign that was next to Toriel's feet.

**Read the signs please.**

**Stay on the path.** The Voice read.

" But. Why?" It didn't look dangerous to walk on.

**I think you should just do what the message says. Remember, there were people before you so maybe it is a warming to keep yourself out of danger.**

" True truth." Frisk nodded

The path was...not surprisingly...a shade of purple.

" Man, I really have to get in contact with this woman's decorator."

Frisk crossed the bridge and flipped the golden switch that had golden arrows next to it. They crossed another bridge and flipped the switch with the arrows pointed to it. There was another switch though, it didn't have any arrows. Toriel was waiting on the other side. This really was a patient woman.

" So I flipped your switches. What do yo want me to do now?"

" We can move to the next." Toriel walked out the room

Frisk, being curious decided to flip the switch without the arrows.

**You do know that curiosity killed the cat right?**

" Yeah, and satisfaction brought it back." Frisk said as they pulled.

**It does nothing.**

" Well thanks for stating the obvious." Frisk said sarcastically. They were kind of disappointed.

They walked over a metal plate on the ground that they didn't notice before. The switches must have done something to it that made it passable. Frisk walked into the next room where Toriel waited.

Goddamn it with the purple!

" As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you." Toriel educated

" Case in point Flowey." Frisk added an example.

Toried nodded.

" You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not. The process is simple." she continued. " When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation."

" How am I supposed to do that if someone is actively trying to punch my teeth down my throat."

" Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel said slightly worried at Frisk's description of a fight.

" Practice talking to the dummy." Toriel said as she walked beside the dummy.

Frisk walked up to the dummy. Their soul appeared in the front of them an indication of a fight being engaged.

**You encountered a dummy.**

What Frisk noticed now,was that there were four panels in the front of them. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY.

" Why am I getting RPG vibes from this?"

**RPG?**

" Role playing games. All of this feels like a big role playing game. I mean seriously. Toriel sounded like she was giving a tutorial."

Frisk paused for a moment to process the pun and laughed a bit.

Two words appeared in front of Frisk. Check and Talk. Their soul hovering next to check. Frisk moved their soul to the talk option and pressed it.

**You talk to the dummy.**

Frisk actually didn't say anything yet, but decided to roll with it. " Hey dummy."

"..."

**It doesn't seem much for conversation.**

**Toriel seems happy with you.**

**You Won! Zero Exp and Zero Gold.**

Frisk rolled their eyes and shook their heads at Voice, albeit with a small smile. They were confused about the gold part though, but didn't bother.

" Ah very good. You are very good." Toriel praised as she walked through the door. Though Frisk didn't really take it how Toriel intended since she seemed to set the bar for competence so low.

Maybe these puzzles wasn't going to be as bad as they thought.


	4. Part 2:Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and the Voice continue to trudge through The Ruins

Frisk followed Toriel into the next room.

"There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel spoke

" Most definitely." Frisk confirmed before a Froggit jumped in Frisk's way.

**Froggit attacks you!**

" Froggit." Frisk repeated. A frog like monster appeared in the front of them.

Frisk immediately pressed the ACT panel. Three options showed up. Check. Threat. Compliment.

Frisk immediately chose compliment for no reason in particular. " That shade of green looks lovely on you today."

The monster tilted his head but blushed and hopped away. Mostly because Toriel started to look at him with a stern glare.

**Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.**

**You won!**

**You earned 0 Exp and 0 gold.**

Frisk could understand the zero exp part. They barely did anything since the time they arrived. But gold? Sure everything was RPG like, but Frisk wouldn't expect monsters to just throw them money after fighting. It was...weird. Frisk was pretty sure that those monsters definitely needed their gold.

Toriel and Frisk began to walk again when Frisk came upon the sign.

" Hey Toriel. Can I read this sign?" Frisk asked.

Toriel smiled and nodded.

**The western room is the eastern room's blueprint. Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?**

' My exact same question.' Frisk thought.

" Well what did the sign say?" asked Toriel

" Something about the east,west and blueprints." Frisk replied casually " But, you live here right? Have you never read any of the signs here?"

Toriel hesitated as she blushed " U-um, come along my child. We musn't busy ourselves with small matters."

Toriel led Frisk to a floor. Full. Of. Spikes. A moat of water surrounded the floor, so there was no going around. And Frisk couldn't go in the direction they came from since they knew that it did not lead to an exit.

" What the..." Frisk squinted their eyes in confusion.

" This is the next puzzle..." Toriel said before looking at the floor of death. " Um. Come. Take my hand for a moment."

Toriel took Frisk's hand and walked towards the spikes. Frisk yanked their hand away and grabbed their wrist with their other hand. Looking at Toriel, then the spikes, then their hand, then the spikes again, and looked at Toriel again as if she would understand the message Frisk was trying to deliver.

" Ah." Toriel nodded, understanding.

Toriel lifted Frisk up bridal style and walked over to the spikes.

Frisk winced, expecting for Toriels feet to be stabbed and bleeding. That is, if monsters had blood.

But, the sound of metal penetrating flesh never came. Toriel walked over particular spikes in a particular order. The spikes that Toriel stepped on slid into holes then popped right out when the pressure from Toriel's feet were realesed.

**The tips of those spikes must be rounded or extremely dull**

Frisk mentally nodded.

Toriel made to the other side, thankfully, unscathed.

They entered the next room. This time, Frisk didn't even bother acknowledging the fact that this room was also purple.

" You have done excellently this far my child." Toriel said, though with a saddened tone. " However...I have a difficult request to ask of you."

Frisk inaudibly gulped. They secretly hoped that they wouldn't have to walk through that horror show of a room in the back of them.

"..." Toriel sighed. " I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

Frisk raised an eyebrow. That didn't seem so bad. An eight year old kid could to something that simple. Maybe Toriel thought they were younger than they looked. After all, Toriel was a tall monster and Frisk wasn't entirely that tall to begin with.

" Forgive me for this." Toriel put a hand to her mouth as she sped off.

Frisk raised an eyebrow, walked a couple of steps before promptly sitting down on the floor with their legs folded. Each arm was pressed firmly on a knee.

**What are you doing?**

"I need to think. Too much stuff is happening at once."

**Toriel is waiting.**

" Toriel can wait. She waited when we were reading those signs right? So she can wait while I massage my headache away."

Voice seemed to sigh.

" All right. Let's go over this. I fell. I got attacked by a manic talking flower. I was rescued by a goat woman. She taught me about puzzles. Keeps saying 'my child' which is starting to get really annoying."

**Don't forget about the voice that is in your head. Me of course. And the fact that this entire ordeal feels like you're stuck in one big game. You are still confused about this soul ordeal and-**

"Okay! I get it."

Frisk stood up with a grunt and dusted their clothes.

"Let's go. I can see that thinking about this is not the answer."

**You said lets . Are you officially acknowledging my presence and existence?**

" Don't push it. Me simply talking to you is an act of grace."

Frisk strolled down the hallway. Taking in the scent of the thick green vines that had been draping the walls since the past few rooms.

"Dang. This is a long hallway. Toriel must be a really fast walker, because other than that I should be able to see her or something."

They reached the end of the hallway and stopped in the front of a pillar. Toriel, whonwas hiding behind the pillar kept quiet before coming out.

"Greetings my child..Do not worry. I did not leave you. I was merely hiding behind this pillar." Toriel said.

'No kidding' Frisk thought sarcastically. They were tired of Toriel treating them like an eight year old. They were fifteen for Christ's Sake. They heaved a large mental sigh. Toriel kept stating the obvious. Something which Frisk hated. Kept calling them my child. They weren't Toriels child and they weren't even a child. It was only because of Frisk's training in tolerance that they kept their thoughts to themselves . Thank the gods out there for Ethan and Amy.

" Thank you for trusting me...however, there is an important reason for this exercise... To test your independence."

Frisk quirked an eye brow. Maybe they underestimated this goat lady and was just being unecessarily harsh. ...Nah.

" I must attended to some business you will be left alone for awhile."

" Please remain here. Its dangerous to go explore by yourself." Toriel said with a concerned voice.

However, Frisk lost her at dangerous and explore. They were a pretty adventurous kid. Always wanted to explore everything round them. Well, not an hole in a mountain that led to a cavern of monsters of course but that changed. Also, Frisk had this ideology.

'The more dangerous. The more fun.' They said to Ethan and Amy one day.

" I have an idea." Toriel said perking up. " I will give you a CELL PHONE."

'They have cellphones down here!' the teen thought happily. ' Maybe I can contact Amy and let her know I'm okay.'

**Brilliant plan mind you, but I doubt that's gonna work. You are literally under a mountain. I doubt that even the strongest signal would work down here**

Frisk mentally waved off Voice. ' Details details.'

" If you need anything. Just call...please be good." Toriel said digging into the pocket of her dress. Frisk jumped in excitement and anticipation. Frisk outstretched their hand to receive the cellular device. Once they received it, their smile completely dropped.

" What the hell is this." Frisk said quietly so that Toriel couldn't hear the sheer disappointment.

They were holding what appeared to be a grey block cement with a thin black antenna coming out of it. A few red and yellow buttons with faded numbers and letters were under a small green glass screen.

**BWHAHAHAHAHA. BWHAHAHAHA. OH MY GOODNESS! HAHAHAHAHA!**

The voice roared with laughter. Frisk imagined a physical body, clutching their stomach and pounding their fist on the floor. Trying to catch breath that was escaping faster than being inhaled, judging by how hard the laughter was.

'"Shut. Up." Frisk said with a tone like liquid death. Voice quieted down his laughter though a few snickers could be heard every now and then.

" Alright. Let's try this out." Frisk said letting out a breath and opening their eyes. Three panels suddenly appeared in the corner of their vision. "Oh. That's new."

One panel had their name, LV, HP and gold count. The next panel had item stat and cell. Frisk moved the mini heart towards cell and a few options showed up in the third panel which was previously gone.

" Say hello, talk about yourself, call her mom and flirt." Frisk read

**Flirt?**

" Flirt." Frisk confirmed firmly. " I think I'm gonna call her mom."

The _cell phone_ materialized in Frisk's hand. The number already on speed dial.

" Well, at least this thing has speed dial." Frisk muttered **.**

The phone buzzed for a few seconds before a voice on the other end answered.

_" Hello. This is Toriel."_

" Hey mom." Frisk said casually

_" Huh? Did you just call me...mom?"_

Frisk could feel Toriel blushing on the other side of the phone.

_" Well I suppose...would that make you happy to call me ...mother?"_

" Yep."

" _Well then, call me whatever you want."_

" You know what? I think I'm gonna choose flirt." They grinned mysteriously, preparing to dial again.

**No.**

"Why not?" they pouted

**Because you are fifteen and Toriel is a grown woman...goat...monster...lady. She's highly likey to be married and have kids already. It'll be weird for both you and her.**

" I guess you're right...but I _will_ get my flirt on sooner or later."

Frisk moved the heart towards the Stats option.

"...I know what you're gonna do so just to do it anyway."

Frisk imagined someone smiling.

**Frisk. LV1. HP 20/20.**

**Attack 0. Defense. 0. Exp. 0 Next 10.**

**Weapon: Stick**

**Armor: Bandage**

**Gold: 0**

Frisk nodded but then did a double take at nothing. " Wait armor. Bandage?"

Frisk quickly summoned their armor and found their arms, legs, forehead and torso wrapped in tan bandages. They were filthy and looked used.

" Ewww! Where the hell did I get this from. I don't remember picking up any gross bandages!" Frisk said in disgust.

**Maybe it's default armor. You know, the armor you automatically get at the beginning of a game? Afterwards, you can change it with other armor or upgrade if it is allowed.**

" Ohhhh...wait...how come you suddenly know about this, when at first you didn't even know what an RPG was?"

**I did some research on what it was.**

" But how. You're a voice aren't you?"

**A voice thats actually connected to a body and is able to access information. Now lets keep going.**

They then walked into the next the next room.

It was smaller and had a patch of red flowers in it. Above the flowers, hovered another one of those star thingies. A Froggit was standing next to the door.

Suddenly a ring could be heard and the phone was automatically materialized in Frisk's hand.

" Yo." Frisk answered

_" Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room have you. There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them by yourself."_

Frisk froze as an anime sweat drop appeared on the side of Frisk's head.

" Uh..No?"

_" Okay then. Be good alright."_

**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Shame on you Frisk. Shame on you. Lying to an elderly woman who only cares for your safety.**

Frisk merely grumbled. As they walked up to the star and touched it. At least, not before playing through the leaves.

**Playfully crinkling the leaves fills you with Determination.**

**HP fully restored.**

**Frisk LV 10: 56**

**Ruins- Leaf Pile**

**File saved.**

Frisk nodded and walked up to the Froggit.

" Ribbit. Ribbit." It croaked

Frisk raised an eyebrow.

**Excuse me, human**

" Thanks."

**I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. Please, if a monster does not want to fight you, please use some MERCY human.**

" Ribbit." the Froggit finished

Frisk did not understand how three croaks equaled to all that speech but pushed that aside. A lightbulb went off in their head. "Of course! He was talking about the panels that appear when. Wait...how did they know? Is it a universal thing? Maybe the words are coincidental but that was definitely referring to the panels."

**Coincidental and convenient message is coincidental and convenient**

Frisk only chuckled at the voice's remark. And entered the door. It led to a smaller room. Vines hung on the back wall while pools of water flowed on the sides of the floor. A pedestal with a bowl of candy was on the floor.

**It says 'please take one'**

**Will you take one.**

**Yes or No.**

Frisk opted for yes.

**You took a piece of Monster candy.**

Frisk decided to play in the second patch of leaves. Immediately, their soul glowed in the front of them.

" Uh oh. Act!" Frisk shouted remembering their options. The small heart instantly moved towards the panel and was selected. Frisk didn't even need to physically push it.

**Froggit: Check, Threat, Compliment**

" Compliment!" Frisk shouted and mentally thanked the Voice for dictating the option to them. It made it easier.

The voice whispered something in Frisk's ear, who then shouted it to the monster.

**Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.**

The froggit blushed deeply as it sent flies towards Frisk.

Frisk dodged but was grazed anyway and lost 2 HP.

" MERCY!" Frisk shouted.

The smaller heart complied and two options were shown.

**Spare**

**Flee**

The Froggit's name and the spare option was yellow.

" Spare" Frisk said.

**You Won!**

**You earned zero exp and 1 gold.**

Frisk picked up the gold coin and it disappeared. Probably went to the place where all of what Frisk collected went.

" Huh. That wasn't so bad."

**I would not bet that we won't run into any monsters that will try to harm you.**

Frisk responded with a groan.

"I'm gonna lay in these leaves awhile."

No words were exchanged between the two before Voice broke the silence.

**You are going to be pacifists towards these monsters right?**

" Yep." Frisk said, not opening their brown eyes.

**Are you sure? The thing about a lot of monsters is that you can beat up monsters but not kill them and they'll still consider you to be nice. Just confused. You could beat someone within an inch of their lives and still be considered a pacifist.**

Frisk crumpled their face. " Then they obviously don't know what a true pacifist is."

**Promise me you won't do that right. Be essentially a souless pacifist.**

"Promise."

**Right, I'll let you rest for a while. It doesn't raise your HP though. But it's to give you a breather.**

" Thanks. I can see that this is not going to be easy, so expect the unexpected."

**But...doesn't expecting the unexpected makes the unexpected excepted?**

Frisk could only don a huge smile. " I like your logic. I'm gonna use that on Amy when I see her again."

Frisk could feel the voice smiling, causing them to widen their own smile as they fell into a light sleep.


	5. Part 3: Falling Through the Puzzle Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk encounters more of the ruins denizens.

**WAKE UP!**

Frisk jolted awake.

" I'm up I'm up" they shouted as they looked about frantically and scrambled to their feet, crunching the leaves beneath them.

" Dude. What on Earth?" Frisk exclaimed angrily. " You almost gave me a heart attack!"

**Sorry about that, but we really need to get going. Toriel must be waiting for us. Also, I had to ward off three monsters that was about to use you as a pillow.**

" Thanks...wait, how were you able to ward off monsters if you are just a disembodied voice that only _I_ can hear?" Frisk asked suspiciously

**That doesn't matter right now. Right now, we need to go**

" Okay. Okay. But I don't see what the big rush is here."

**Don't you want to get from under this mountain and go home on the surface?**

" Yeah...but..." Frisk sighed then trailed off. There was not point in making a big deal out of it. Plus the Voice was kinda right.

Frisk walked down the hallway, into the next room. It was still that purple color, albeit with two vents in the room, one on either side of a part of the floor which was a lighter purple with black or even darker shades of purple marks on it. Frisk was about to walk over the dark patches when Voice shouted a warning.

**Wait! Don't walk-!**

" Ahhhhh!"

But it was too late, Frisk had walked through the weak spot in the floor and fell through.

The space around them was completely black

" Damn it! Not again!" Frisk shouted as they fell.

Luckily, they landed in another purple room amongst more red leaves. Two large doors were in the room. One being on each side of the patch. Frisk walked through the right door, as they walked, the space became narrower and narrower until they had to crawl through like a vent. They saw a light and quickly crawled towards it. They fell out of the vent on the opposite side of weak spot of floor,

" Huh." Frisk hummed as they gathered themselves upright.

They walked into the next room. Frisk didn't observe it as the phone materialized in their hand and started ringing immediately.

" Hello?" Frisk answered, despite knowing who was the one calling.

" _Hello, this is Toriel."_ said the woman on the other side of the line. _" For no reason in particular, which do you prefer...cinnamon or butterscotch?"_

" Mmmm Cinammon." Frisk put a hand to their chin in thought. " Yep. Definitely cinnamon."

_" Oh. Thank you very much."_ Toriel replied as she hung up and the phone disappeared.

" Hmm. I wonder if she's making me anything." thought Frisk aloud

**Whatever it is, it's probably really good**

" You sound like you know Toriel already, and what she is making for me. It even sounds like you tasted what she made before."

**...**

" Ya know, something's been bugging me. Who exactly are you and why did you decide to help and follow me in the first place. I mean not that I don't appreciate the assistance or anything but uh its kinda weird ya know?"

Voice hestiated a moment before answering

**...I will tell you but all in good time. Right now, my questionable existence should be the least of your worries.**

" Fine, but you _will_ tell me what's up with you."

The phone rang again and materialized in Frisk's hand again.

" Yo." Frisk answered casually

**You do know that you do not answer the telephone like that right?**

" Shut up." Frisk said in annoyance, not into the telephone of course

_" Hello, this is Toriel."_

" Hey mom. You do realize that you don't have to say who you are everytime you try to call me. I know it is you."

_" That may be true my child, but it is just common courtesy to say who you are when calling someone. Anyway, you do not dislike butterscotch do you? I know what your preference is...but would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"_

" Of course not. B-scotch is fine with me."

_" Right, right I understand. Thank you for being patient by the way."_

The phone hung up and disappeared.

Frisk observed the room.

Two rows of the thick green vines were on each side of a panel with most likely was a message on it. A large odd shaped rock was in the middle of the floor, a few meters away from a panel that was directly in front of it. Two rows of metal plates with spikes protruding out of them blocked Frisk's path.

" I'll read the message." Frisk said, "Maybe it will help me figure out how to get past the spikes."

" Three out of four gray rock recommend that you push them?" Frisk read aloud with an eyebrow raised.

Frisk then realized that they read the message instead of Voice.

" How come you didn't read the message?" Frisk asked

**...**

**Huh what, oh um. I was thinking about stuff**

The voice sounded like he was having a flashback of bad memories.

" Are you okay?" Frisk asked, a bit concerned for their unexpected company

**Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing you need to worry about**

" Alright" Frisk said unsure " Just...let me know if you need me to do something for you okay?"

**Okay. Now, what do you think that message means?**

"I'm not sure." Frisk said as they pressed the button and read the message again

**Wait, look at that rock over there, maybe you should push it since it was recommended to do so**

" Okay." Frisk said as they walked over to the rock.

They got on their knees and pushed the jagged edged rock with a grunt, over until it rolled over the panel in the front of it. As a result, the spikes sunk, leaving a clear space for them.

As Frisk got up, they walked immediately into a monster.

Frisk sighed as their heart glowed red.

" I have the feeling that this is going to happen quite often and I should probably get used to this."

**You probably should**

" I didn't ask for your unwanted info." Frisk said in annoyance. Honestly though, Frisk preferred the mysterious voice's snide remarks over his unusual silence. Frisk thought that as long they were being annoyed by the Voice, the bodiless being was okay.

Frisk took a glance at the monster. It looked like a giant hairy fly to them.

**Whimsun approached meekly**

" I don't think he wants to fight. I will see if I can spare him immediately."

" Mercy." they said. The panel glowed in correspondence with Frisk's voice

**Spare**

**Flee**

" Spare."

The whimsun disappeared.

**You've Won**

**0 exp**

**0 gold**

" Do you have to do that every time?"

**Yes. In battle, you won't have enough time to read all your options under the four main ones. That is why I dictate them for you, so it will be easier.**

" No not that. I mean the winning thing."

**Oh. Well that's definitely a yes. For the sheer purpose of annoying you**

"..."

" Let's go"

They walked, past the metal panels, down a hallway and into the next room.

" Oh. My. Gosh." was Frisk's prompt reaction.

The floor was covered in those patterns in which the weak spots of the floor were.

" How am I supposed to get past this. The last time I walked on a part of the floor that looked like that, I fell through. But the entire floor is covered with this same pattern." Frisk complained.

**I think that some parts of the floor are solid and are covered with the pattern to trick someone. Remember, these Ruins are full of puzzles. This could be a puzzle and was designed to trick somebody.**

" I guess but this is probably going to be a pain."

Frisk made their way over to the floor. And promptly fell through

" Argh! Damn it!" they yelled as they were surrounded by darkness for a brief period of time.

Frisk heaved a heavy sigh. They totally called it.

" Oof!"

Frisk grunted as they landed in a pile of red leaves.

Brushing the foliage out of their hair, they stood up and looked around the room they were in.

'If there are no trees, how did all of these leaves get here? Did somebody place them there? Nah. I doubt that somebody would waste their lives placing leaves down here. Huh. These leaves are set up oddly.' Frisk thought

**You okay Frisk**

" Yeah. I'm fine. Just a few bumps and scratches."

**Well that's good**

" I've got it!" Frisk suddenly shouted

**Got what?**

" I dunno if you were paying attention or whatevs but these leaves are clues to the puzzle above! The areas with leaves are the weak spots and the areas without are solid!"

**Good observation Frisk**

" I know. I'm a genius aren't I"

**Barely**

" Thanks for that deadpan remark." Frisk said flatly with a frown,walking forwards.

" Huh. It's a dead end."

**Read the sign**

Frisk glanced to their left and noticed another message panel.

Pressing the button, Frisk read the sign

" Please don't step on the leaves."

" Why certainly." Frisk said in a fake Transatlantic accent.

Heeding the sign, Frisk turned around and walked out the other side of the room.

Walking through the door, they once again noticed that passageway was getting smaller.

" It's another one of those vent thingies." Frisk grunted as they got donw on their hands and knees.

Tumbling out the vent, Frisk landed on something gelatin like, nearly cursing as their soul glowed in the front of them.

A monster that looked like a life sized version of Jell-O appeared before them.

**Moldsmal blocked the way**

" Act." Frisk said in an annoyed tone of voice. They really didn't expect something like this to happen

**Check**

**Imitate**

**Flirt**

" Imitate." Frisk said.

They lie still next to the monster.

**You lie immobile with Moldsmal.**

**You feel like you understand the world a little bit better**

The thing was, Frisk actually did.

Feeling like this wasn't over, Frisk quickly got up and moved away from the monster. It was a good thing that they did, for not long after, the creatures made slime sounds and shot parts of itself at Frisk.

" Ahh!" Frisk exclaimed as they were hit, causing them to lose 2 HP

" I did not expect for them to explode!" Frisk exclaimed, wiping excess slime off their shirt that had been eaten away by the sleeves.

**Moldsmal waits pensivley. Why don't you CHECK him. You know his status.**

" Good Idea. Check!"

**Moldsmal- ATK 6 DEF 0**

**Stereotypical: Curvaceously attractive, but no brains...**

The Moldsmal made some burbling sounds as it shot more slime ball at Frisk. Frisk dodged the balls, but put their hands up, expecting it to explode.

" Huh. So these ones don't explode."

**Moldsmal burbles quietly**

" Ya know. You don't have to narrate every action for me"

**I know**

Frisk's next option was flirt, much to Voice's dismay.

Frisk wiggled their hips, throwing in an occasional wink of the eye, as the Moldsmal wiggled back with their hips, though it wasn't defined

**You wiggle your hips**

**Moldsmal wiggles back**

**What a meaningful conversation**

" You sound very annoyed." Frisk smiled

**I am**

The Moldsmal made squashing noises as it threw more of the non-exploding slime balls at Frisk, who in turn, dodged them effortlessly

**Don't get cocky**

" I'm not. These ones are just easier to avoid." Frisk defended

**Moldsmal waits pensively**

" I think it's about time I end this. I wonder if I can spare them."

" Mercy."

**Spare**

**Flee**

" Spare."

As soon as the words left Frisk's mouth, the monster disappeared.

**You won!**

**0 Exp**

**0 Gold**

" Hey. I have something to ask. In RPG games, when you fight a monster, you gain Exp which normally is experience, which in turn causes you to level up. Is it right that I'm not gaining Exp even though I'm interacting with the monsters? If I don't I will be constantly on LV 1 and that manic flower said I needed it to leave. I don't trust his word but there's a reason he said it right?"

**Yes. It is right. But EXP and LV have different meanings here. But someone else will have to explain it. Just keep on the track that you're going and do not mind the lack of Exp gained.**

" Mmmm Alright...What!" they shouted surprised.

" How is the hole that I fell through not there anymore?!"

**I believe that some of these puzzles may be magic puzzles. If this is one of those kinds, then I can only assume that it grew back in order to prevent the person from cheating**

" I don't believe in magic. But right now, considering that I'm under a mountain in a world that resembles a video game, I'm gonna roll with the punches for now. Though, if what you are saying is true, then I pray that these aren't the kind that randomly generates. I would cry."

**Would you?**

" No. It's just a figure of speech saying."

**Then why not say that in the first place? sigh Anyway, I don't think that this puzzle is randomly generated.**

" Alright, If I remember correctly, the leaves below us are here. So I think I need to move riiiiight here." Frisk said as they walked against a wall.

" Carefully. Slowly. Carefully." Frisk chanted as they slowly walked on the puzzle, stretching one foot out to see if that area was solid.

" Carefully. Slowly. Carefully."

After a minute of slowly and carefully creeping, they finally made it to the other side.

" Yes!" they cheered as they entered the next room.

Instead of on rock with a panel in the front of it, there were three rocks.

" Do I have to move all of these?" Frisk groaned as they began pushing the rock in the middle.

Their sould glowed in the front of them

" Damn it. I think I should start getting used to kind of thing from now on."

**You think? Anyway, a pair of Froggits hop your way.**

" Two of them? Then this should be twice as fun." Frisk said, the last part being said in a sarcastic tone.


	6. Part 4:Nap. Stab. Look.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a a real live ghost! Or a real dead ghost?

**A pair of Froggits hop towards you**

" A pair!? Ugh. This is gonna be harder. I wish there was a way for me to scroll through options faster and easier. I have the feeling that as I advance, you dictating is not going to be enough."

**Don't worry, you'll figure that part out soon enough. Let's just focus on the now**

" Froggit...A. Check"

**Froggit A ATK 4 DEF 5**

**Life is difficult for this enemy**

" Poor baby. Well, I'm assuming that this is the same for the other."

THe Froggit on the left croaked, while the Froggit on the right hopped up and down as both monsters sent a swarm of flies towards Frisk.

Frisk in response ducked and avoided the swarm.

" What's that smell?" Frisk asked, suddenly getting a whiff of something

**The battlefield is filled with the scent of mustard seed**

" Can I spare these guys?"

**No, not yet.**

" How will I know?"

**You will know soon enough**

**Froggit hops to and fro**

" Is Froggit one of those words where it is the same in both plural and singular forms?"

**Maybe**

" Froggit B, Act, Compliment. Hmmm. You can hop higher than any frog I've seen before."

**Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered any way.**

Another swarm of flies was sent Frisk's way, this time, from only one of the frogs.

Since it wasn't as many flies, Frisk dodged easily.

**Froggit seems reluctant**

" Froggit A, Act, Compliment. Your croaks are very loud and powerful."

**Froggit didn't understand what you said, but seems flattered anyway**

Froggit A blushed while Froggit B croaked as more flies were launched at Frisk

" Sometimes, I wonder...where...are they getting...all these flies?" Frisk said as they dodged

**It's magic**

" I already addressed that I don't believe in magic."

**Well, believe it or not, it's magic**

Temporarily distracted by nothing, Frisk ran into some flies that bit them.

Frisk hissed as they lost 2 HP.

" That stung." they winced

**Froggit seemed reluctant to fight you**

" I think I can spare them now. Mercy, Spare."

The Froggits disappeared as the voice said

**You've won**

**0 EXP**

**4 Gold**

Frisk rubbed their temples in frustration saying " I really need to find an easier way to find out if I can spare these creatures."

**I have an idea. Close your eyes.**

Frisk obliged.

**Okay now open them.**

Frisk looked confused.

" Are you sure you did something? Cause I don't feel any different."

**Just trust me okay**

" Alright. Let's finish this puzzle."

Frisk grunted as they finished pushing the rock they had started moving before the fight onto the metal plate. They moved on to the one on the left, repeating the action. However, as they moved to the one on the right, things got a bit difficult.

" Whoa there partner! Who said you could push me around?" said a gravely voice

Frisk jumped back in response. They were still a little on edge after their encounter with Flowey, and was now being careful around objects that were supposed to be inanimate.

" Sorry. I was just trying to solve this puzzle."

Frisk paused for a moment

" You're not going to become evil and try to kill me are you?" asked Frisk warily

" Me? Kill you? Of course not. I'm just a rock. I have no arms or legs. Hell! I don't even have a face, but yet I'm still talking. "

" I can see that. But can you move please?"

**Frisk. The rock said that he doesn't have any arms or legs. Why are you asking him to move?**

" Hmm. So you're asking me to move over?"

Frisk nodded their head, though they were not entirely sure that the rock could see anything

"Okay, just for you pumpkin."

The rock slid forward effortlessly

' Ahem, you were saying?' Frisk thought, knowing the voice what hear them

Voice seemed to grumble for a bit before saying

 **Fine. You win**.

" Can you move a little bit more?" asked Frisk politely

" Hmmm. You want me to move some more? Alrighty. How's this?"

The rock moved to the left instead of forward.

" Umm. That was the wrong direction." said Frisk as an anime sweat drop appeared on the side of Frisk's head

" That was the wrong direction? Okay, I think I got it." said the rock as he moved all the way on top of the panel

" That's perfect! " Frisk said as they walked towards the spike free metal plates.

They were just about to step across when the spiked flew up again, nearly impaling Frisk's foot.

" Can you stay there please?"

" Hmmm, you wanted me to stay? You're giving me a real workout?" the rock groaned as he moved back, causing the spikes to sink back in the ground.

" Thank you." Frisk said, as they walked across

" No problem kid."

Once Frisk was sure they were out of the rock hearing range by walking across the plates which were above a moat, they asked

" Are all monster gonna be that difficult to communicate with?"

**No. I don't think so. But I think it's _your_ communication skills that needs polishing.**

Frisk opened their mouth and raised their finger to object, but could find nothing to say, knowing that the voice was somewhat correct.

" Touche." Frisk grumbled

Frisk walked down the hallway, secretly excited about what will happen next.

Then, Frisk's soul glowed.

Okay, secretly excited about everything except fighting monsters

**You tripped into a line of Moldsmal's**

" Tripped?" Frisk raised an eyebrow

**Hey, at least you can test out sparing monsters easier**

" Alright, Mercy."

As Frisk said those words, two words appeared in the right side of their vision. Spare, which was in yellow, and flee which was in white.

" Those weren't there before."

**When the word is yellow, then you can spare them**

" Thanks, this is really helpful."

**No problem**

" Spare." Frisk said

The monsters disappeared

**You won**

**0 EXP**

**0 Gold**

Frisk began walking down the hallway once again.

As Frisk walked, they noticed something sparkling.

" Hey, it's another one of those star thingies." they exclaimed

Next to the star, was a table with a piece of cheese, behind the table, was a mouse hole

" Soon, you will leave that hole and get the cheese." Frisk said before touching the star

**Knowing the mouse will one day leave it's hole and get the cheese fills you with determination**

**Frisk LV 1 21:27**

**Ruins-Mouse Hole**

**File Saved**

" I wonder...if I can just..." Frisk thought aloud as they tried to lift up the cheese, but found it stuck to the table

**This cheese has been stuck here for quite a while. It's stuck to the table...**

" On the contrary, I think the mouse should stay in the hole. If it eats the cheese, it might become sick."

**Maybe, the mouse isn't even there. Perhaps it bit the cheese and died**

" Yeah...you're probably right." Frisk said after a bit of thought.

Frisk continued down the hallway, entering the next room. It wasn't that big and they could see the room on the other side since there wasn't a door, just a big white thing blocking the way.

As Frisk walked up to it, they could hear it saying Z.

" Are they gone yet?" Frisk heard the thing say in between it saying Z

**This ghost seems bent on saying Z loudly and repeatedly, pretending to be asleep**

"So that's a ghost huh? I thought ghosts weren't real?"

**They might not be on the Surface**

" So who's the poor soul that died?"

**No one died, he was born that way. Also, monsters turn to dust immediately when they die, so there's no body or soul left over**

" Okay then...but...how can someone be born a ghost?'

**Magic**

Frisk groaned

" Again with the magic?"

**Sooner you believe it, the better it will be. Anyway, move it forcefully?**

**Yes or No**

A panel appeared in the front of Frisk with the words yes and no, the small heart on yes by default

" I thought that I only had to say what I want and then it will happen."

**Well, certain things only happen when certain actions are applied. For example sparing a monster during a fight. When you spare a normal monster, you can do your saying mercy and spare thing. For boss monsters however, you actually have to press both the mercy and spare buttons physically. The difference between saying and pressing is that when you say mercy, you are just ' saying that you will spare them' and they'll take your word for it. Anyone can just 'say' something and anyone will take their word for it. The bosses are smarter. When you press the mercy, you are putting action towards wanting to spare them. They see that you are determined to spare them, because you are putting action into it instead of just saying a few words and hoping for the best. You get what I'm saying**

" Ehh. More or less." Frisk shrugged. " But I think I got the gist."

**Are you going to try to move him? It's not nice to forcefully move someone**

" Relax. My hands are probably gonna phase right through him. It's a ghost after all. They don't have corporeal forms, so he wouldn't even be able to feel it. Simple logic."

Frisk pushed the ghost, their hands did phase but their soul glowed in the front of them

" Crap."

**Your logic sucks**

The voice's tone was so incredibly flat, that it was hilarious.

" I should not apply my sense of logic to these situations anymore." Frisk said with a grim expression on their face

**Here comes Napstablook**

" Was his parents thinking of napping, stabbing and looking when they named him?"

**Frisk**

" Sorry."

" Check."

**Napstablook-ATK 10 DEF 10**

**This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor...**

Seeming to hear the the voice somehow, Napstablook said " Oh. I'm Real funny." though he didn't sound confident. Actually, the ghost sounded like he was suffering from depression.

Napstablook flew over Frisk head and starting crying.

" Are you crying?"

"No...this is just how my attacks are set up." he responded quietly

Frisk dodged the tear like attack...some of them. The 20 HP Frisk had gotten from the star thing was reduced to 14.

" NGH!" Frisk grunted, as the tears felt like arrows

" Blegh. What's that smell?" Frisk said as the scrunched their nose

**The faint odor of ectoplasm permeates the vicinity. My, do you have a sensitive nose**

" Shut up. And what's with you using all these fancy words all of a sudden. Any way, what are the other actions. I can tell that I can't spare him."

**Threat**

**Flirt**

**Cheer**

" Good. Cause I think someone needs to lift this ghost's spirits."

 **Did you just make a joke**?

" So what if I did?" Frisk said as they tilted their head up, smiling at Napstablook patiently

**You give Napstablook a patient smile**

" Heh... _"_ Napstablook chuckled, probably trying to sound tough, though it was still the same volume as before, and maybe sounded a bit more depressed. It seemed he wasn't really up to it right now.

**Napstablook looks like he's feeling a little bit better.**

" I must be on the right track. Cheer."

Frisk paused to think.

" Okay. Why did did the chicken cross the road?"

" Why?"

" To see the handsome ghost. Knock knock."

" Whose there?"

" The chicken."

Napstablook laughed a little, before sending more tear like attack as at Frisk.

Frisk dodged again, but wasn't fast enough.

" Ergh!" Frisk grunted, as their HP was lessened to 11

**Cheering seemes to have improved Napstablook's mood again**

" Damn it. I still don't think I can spare him yet. But let me check. Mercy."

The words appeared in Frisk's vision. Spare was yellow and they were not going to flee any time soon.

" I think I'll cheer again. If I can make him have good feels, he might not want to fight me anymore."

**Napstablook wants to show you something**

The ghost floated down to Frisk so they could see better. The tears that came out of his big sad eyes floated upwards and formed into a top hat.

" I call it ' dapper blook'...do you do you like it?" the ghost asked nervously

**Napstablook eagerly awaits you response**

" Mmm. Flirt."

**I will never understand your logic, way of thinking, and why you do the things you do**

" Don't try to. My friends got headaches trying." Frisk said as they winked at the ghost. They didn't want to flirt too hard since the ghost seemed somewhat emotionally unstable.

"Oh no..." they ghost whispered

" I think I done goofed." Frisk said

**Maybe not**

" I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around...but today I met somebody nice...oh, I'm rambling again...I'll get out of your way. " Napstablook said as he disappeared, leaving behind only a pile of red leaves

" Well...that was anti climatic."

**What do you mean**

" I mean...when Napstablook said oh no...I thought I fudged up and something bad was gonna happen."

**Now that you say that, if I were you, which I'm glad I am not...**

"Hey!"

**...I would probably think that too**

Frisk huffed as they walked across the leaves. There was a door and a hallway.

Frisk decided to enter through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...dry... I promise the chapters will get meatier and more interesting as the story progresses. This thing is like 4 years old and I don't want to edit too much so you can see just exactly where I improved in my writing. Most importantly I don't wanna accidentally ruin something I wrote in the later chapters.


	7. Part 5:Fighting More Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk continues to uneventfully grind through The Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're free to skip this chapter if you find it worth not reading.

As Frisk went through the door, the first thing their brown eyes registered was another sign.

"Hmmm." they hummed as they walked up to the sign and pressed the z.

**Did you miss it? Spider Bake sale down to the right**

"You're never gonna let me read aren't you?" Frisk sighed flatly.

**Nope**

" Nice pop of the p but...what on earth is a spider bake sale?"

**It may be a bake sale for spiders or something.**

" Possibly."

**Wait. There's more. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders**

" Eww! Food made out of spiders? Isn't that murdering and cannibalism?" Frisk exclaimed, slightly disgusted

**Well...at least I was right about one thing**

Frisk sighed before saying " I am not going to that bake sale."

**You should probably try to max out your HP now for when you encounter more monsters**

" Right." Frisk nodded

" Ummm...how do I do that again"

The sigh the voice gave indicated that if he had a body, he would face palm

" Oh! Now I remember. "

Frisk concentrated and the three black panels appeared in the front of their vision. They moved the heart to Item, then Monster Candy, then use. The candy appeared in Frisk's hand, who ate it.

" Lgh. How long was that candy there. It's super soft and chewy and I'm betting this was originally hard candy. Now that I think about it. What was a bowl of candy doing in a random room in this huge place."

**Don't complain Frisk. Your HP was maxed out. But you realize that you took the long way instead of the short cut**

" I know! Don't rub it in." Frisk said as anime tears streamed down their eyes.

**Let's back trace, see what's down the hallway then come back here**

Frisk exited the door and went down the hallway, which leaded to a room, but was a dead end. Inside the room however, were only a sign and two spider webs. One much larger than the next.

Walking up to the sign, Frisk pressed the button

**Spider Bake sale. All proceeds go to real spiders**

Frisk walked up to the smaller web

**Leave seven gold in the web**

" Why would you say that. Also, I only have about 6 gold anyway."

**How do you know**

" Says the black screen that appeared in the front of me. It reads 6G Space 0/8"

**Okay, you win**

" Let's go back. There's nothing here."

Walking back into the room, the Froggit started to croak

" Ribbit Ribbit"

**I have heard you are quite merciful, for a human. Surely you know by now that a monster wears a Yellow name when you Spare it. What do you thing of that?**

" Ohh. So know I know what the yellow indicates. This is much helpful."

**Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. One day, you might have to do it even if their name isn't yellow**

Frisk had a worried look on their face.

" I don't like the sound of that."

As Frisk walked off, they phone rang and materialized inside Frisk's hand

 _"_ Sup."

_" Hello, I realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday, you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."_

Toriel hung up before Frisk could give their thanks.

" Hmmm."

Frisk walked into the next room. They glanced at a sign before walking up to it and reading the sign.

" There is only one button." Frisk read.

"...you know...i don't like it when you interrupt me. But i especially don't like it when you don't. Are you okay?"

**...hmmm. Oh yes I'm fine just fine**

" You don't sound like it. And what is it that you are thinking so deep on."

**I tell you when the time comes**

" Okay. By the way, the sign said that there is only one switch."

A vent was next to the sign. Frisk walked and noticed it was a long room. There were three parts of the floor on each side of Frisk that had weak spots on it. In the front of Frisk was metal plates with spikes. Frisk assumed that the switch was under one of the weak spots in the floor. As Frisk turned around, their soul glowed.

Two monsters appeared in the front of them. Moldsmal and a monster they did not recognize

**Migosp crawled up close**

Frisk looked in the corner of their vision. Something that wasn't there before popped up. The names of the monsters. At first it was only the spare and flee. Moldsmal's name was automatically yellow, so Frisk spared the monster immediately to avoid any unnecessary attacks from the creature.

**Smart thinking**

Frisk nodded their head once and grunted.

" Swing your arms baby!" the Migosp shouted a creepy smile.

To be honest, it was a bit unnerving considering that looked like the permanent position of the creatures mouth

A tiny dancing Migosp appeared in the front of Frisk. Frisk, in turn, stepped as far back as they could away from the mini Migosp in case it attacked.

The tiny Migosp disappeared

**Migosp doesn't have a care in the world**

Frisk shouted act.

**Check**

**Talk**

" Hmmm. Can I spare you."

" Mercy."

Spare and flee appeared in Frisk's vision. Spare in yellow.

" Spare!" Frisk shouted

**You won!**

**0 Exp**

**0 Gold**

Frisk walked to the first weak spot on their left. They fell through and landed in red leaves.

" Whelp. It's not this one."

They shook the leaves off and noticed an orange thing sticking up out of the ground.

" Is that a carrot? they asked as they touched it

Their soul glowed.

Frisk lowered their eyelids.

" I should have expected that." they deadpanned

**Vegetoid came out of the earth**

" I'm interested to see how a carrot can beat me, much less stand up on its own. Act! Check!"

**Vegetoid -ATK 6 DEF 6**

**Serving size- 1 monster**

**Not monitered by the USDA**

" I'm confused. Is this a monster or a food item? If this is a monster, then that's cannibalism. If it's food...then that is messed up."

" Farmed Locally. Very locally." the carrot wheezed as it shot vegetables at Frisk

" Why is it shooting potatoes, corn and onions at me! I thought that plants could only grow their own species!" Frisk yelled as they dodged the food items.

A tomato whizzed past Frisk's head, creating a wind that blew their hair up a little bit.

" Oh come on! A tomato isn't even a vegetable. It's a fruit!" Frisk complained

**Vegetoid cackles softly**

" What are the other options under act?"

**Devour**

**Talk**

**Dinner**

" Talk!"

" Plants can't talk dummy." the carrot like monster cackled before throwing vegetables at Frisk

" But didn't you just-"

Frisk dodged a potato that nearly hit their left eye.

**Vegetoid's here for your health**

" Dinner!"

**You pat your stomach**

**Vegetoid offers a healthy meal**

" Eat your greens!" the monster said before raining carrots at Frisk

**Catch the green ones**

" Got it!" Frisk said as they caught the green carrots, HP rising with each catch. They weren't sure how much HP they lost. That info didn't appear in their vision...yet.

**Vegetoid gave a mysterious smile**

Vegetoid's name appeared in Frisk's vision in yellow. The signal to spare. Frisk shouted mercy, causing spare and flee to appear in Frisk's vision. Spare in yellow.

" Spare!"

The carrot like monster disappeared

**You won**

**0 Exp**

**4 Gold**

" I can never look at carrots the same way again." Frisk said as they walked through the door, which eventually turned into a vent. Frisk fell out the vent closest to the spikes

" Right at the beginning." Frisk grunted as they got up as they walked to the weak spot next to the one they first fell in.

They looked around, no which. Only Napstablook

" Hey Napstablook."

" I fell down a hole...now i can't get out...go on without me...wait, ghosts can fly can't they...oh well..." the ghost trailed off as he disappeared.

Frisk walked out the door and fell through a vent in the middle of the room.

" Let's try the other side." Frisk said as they walked towards the weak spot in the middle on their right.

Luckily, this was the one.

Frisk pulled on the switch and heard a click. They walked out the room and fell through the vent as usual, walking over the non-spiked metal plates.

The next room had pillars in it.

Frisk read the message on the wall.

**The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective**

" What does that mean?"

**You'll just have to find out**

Frisk huffed as they looked behind a pillar.

**It's a switch. Press it?**

**Yes No.**

Frisk pressed no. " No. I have no idea what these do."

Frisk walked past three pillars, all with different colored switches behind them before their soul glowed.

**Loox drew near.**

A creature that looked like a more monstrous version of Mike from Monster's University appeared.

" Mmmm. Act. Check."

**Loox - ATK 6 DEF 6**

**Don't pick on him**

**Family name- Eyewalker**

" Please don't pick on me." The monster said before attacking Frisk

" Well can you not pick on me then?" Frisk said as they dodged

" Act ! Don't pick on!" Frisk shouted

Frisk stood still

" Finally, someone gets it." the monster said

**Loox is staring right through you**

" To what extent."

Loox's name appeared in the corner of Frisk's vison in yellow. Frisk shouted mercy and spare. As usual, the monster disappeared.

**You won**

**0 Exp**

**5 Gold**

The room turned back to normal and Frisk walked towards the exit. Surprisingly, the spikes were already down.

" Well, that's convenient."

As Frisk walked into the room, they did a double take.

" Wait what?"

It was the exact same room, only rotated...or was it a different room that looked live the previous room and just rotated.

Frisk walked towards the exit to find there were spikes there. Noticing a message on the wall, they went up to it, pressed the button and read it.

**If you can read this, press the blue switch**

" Blue switch, blue switch." Frisk muttered in thought " There was a blue switch behind the pillar near the door in the previous room. But this room isn't like that. It's in a different perspective."

**Then go back in the previous room and press the blue switch**

Frisk went to the room they were in before and pressed the switch

" Nothing happened."

**Are you sure**

" Positive."

Frisk walked into the next room again toward the exit. The spikes were still there.

" Maybe I did something wrong."

Frisk pressed all the switches and promptly fell down a hole next to the yellow switch.

" That's instant karma for you."

**It's probably because you did your own thing.**

Frisk went back and read the sign again. It was so confusing. After pressing the switch again and checking the next room, they decided to press the switches in that one, promptly falling down a hole.

" This is gonna take a while."

TIME SKIP~10 MINS

**I can't believe it took you ten minutes to solve such a simple puzzle. If it were me, I would have been a done ages ago**

" Be quiet. My think has been strained lately." Frisk groused walking into the next room

They walked over a patch of vines on the ground and noticed a wide hall on their left. Walking through the hall, the crunched the red leaves that were beneath their boots and entered the door in the front of them.


	8. Part 6: Toriel and Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk arrives at the goat mothers humble abode.

The first thing the Frisk saw after walking through the door was a big black twisted tree, surrounded by red leaves.

" This tree is where all of the leaves must have come from." Frisk though aloud

Frisk then heard a voice. It was Toriel, talking to herself.

" Oh dear. That took longer than I thought." the goat monseter muttered to herself " I should probably call the child to see if they are alright."

Toriel walked to the side of the tree, still out of Frisk's veiw before taking her cellphone out the pocket in her dress. Dialing Frisk's number, she put the phone up to her long ears.

As the phone rang, she noticed it was louder than expected, she walked to the front of the tree and was completely surprised. It was Frisk!

Toriel quickly walked over to the brown haired teen.

" How did you get here my child? I thought I told you to stay put." Toriel said surprised though a little bit stern

" Sorry. I was bored and I wanted to explore."

" No matter. I understand. It is hard for a young child such as yourself to sit still for so long. No matter. Are you hurt?"

" More or less." Frisk answered with a shrug

" There there, I will heal you." Toriel said as she lifted her hands up, a warm light blue aura surrounding her hands, and now Frisk.

" I should not have left you alone for so long."

" Don't sweat it. You can't cry over spilled milk. Besides. It wasn't your fault. I should have stayed put. It was only a lucky coincidence that we met up here. You probably would have been worried sick if you went back to the spot and didn't find me."

"Thank you my child, but it was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." Toriel removed her hands and the aura faded from Toriel and Frisk

" Surprise?" Frisk raised an eyebrow in curiosity

" Err...well...I suppose i cannot hide it from you any longer. Come small one!" Toriel said as she walked off

" I'm not that small." Frisk grumbled to themselves with folded arms before following the monster

Frisk followed the lady for a while before stopping in front of a cute and tidy small purple brick house. It had a small door and two windows on each side. Though, it looked as if there was no glass in the window areas. Patches of leaves were in front of the house, but none was in the doorway. Another one of those star thingies were in front of the house as well.

" It's another one of those star things." Frisk said to themself

**I think we should call them Save Points since you seem to save your progress everytime you touch one. You did say this had video game feel to it right?**

" Wow. Thank you. That actually makes sense plus it has a catchy tone."

**Your welcome**

Frisk touched it and a wave of sweet relief washed over them, along with new found determination to get to their friends on the surface.

**Seeing such a cute and tidy house in the ruins fills you with determination**

**Frisk LV 1 37:14**

**Ruins-Home**

**File Saved**

" By the way...what are the purpose of these...save points? And why are we the only ones who can see them? Though, you are just a disembodied voice in my head, so I don't know your case entirely. Speaking of which...where exactly is your body and how are you in my head? I'm not sure if I asked this question so I'm asking it now."

**I think we might understand the purpose of the Save Points later. I don't think you need to concern yourself with that at this point in time...about me...I'll tell you when the time comes**

" I'll tell you when the time comes." Frisk mocked. This was frankly a bit frustrating. They knew the voice inside their head had a good reason for keeping his secret from them, but they wanted to know now. Any person would want to know as soon as possible why a disembodied voice kept following them around and annoying them constantly. However, Frisk understood the concept of letting people talk when they are ready to talk. It isn't about them, but the Voice. Maybe he wasn't ready to share the secrets of his existence yet. Maybe he needed a longer time to see if Frisk was truly worthy of venting his problems to. Maybe...the Voice didn't want to be in Frisk's head in the first place and was dragged there by some random omnipotent being who decided to be an asshole.

Frisk's features softened as they pondered about this. The deep furrow that was carved into their eyebrows relaxed. Frisk's arms that were folded, unfolded as Frisk heaved a heavy sigh.

" Alright. I'll admit for once that I'm being a major asshole about this. I can't always get what I want and this isn't about me, but about you. I shouldn't rush you when you probably aren't ready. According to the time on the save point, we've been wandering this place about a little over half an hour. And I don't think 30 minutes is enough time for you to fully put your trust in me. So for the time being...I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

There was silence, and then awkward silence

**What were you pondering so deeply about that caused you to give such a corny speech. To be honest, I kinda expected snarky remark or something like that. You were taking the situation much deeper than it needed to be but...I appreciate that. Thanks. By the way...I do trust you. Thirty minutes is more than enough time for me to know that you are loyal and trustworthy. You are willing to brave monsters to see your friends again. You may be an asshole at times but you are truly determined. Once you put your mind to something...you don't back down. And...I can't wait until the right time to tell you about myself**

" Look who's giving the corny speeches now." Frisk chuckled with a small smile.

" Come on. Let's go." Frisk said as they walked into the house.

As soon as Frisk walked in, their nose was bombarded with a delicious smell. Absolute pleasure was displayed on Frisk's face.

" Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I though we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here..."

' Wait. Living?' Frisk thought alarmed.

"...so I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

Frisk scrunched their nose in disgust.

**Its not as bad as you think**

" Here. I have another surprise for you." Toriel said happily as they walked off

Frisk used the moment to take in the scenery. The room they were currently standing in was tan. A large staircase going downwards into who who's where was immediately in the front of them. Behind the staircase was a mirror. On the left was a small table with a draw in it. On the top of the drawer was a potted plant. On the right was a shelf with some books in it. Some empty picture frames were hanging above it , next to a rose shaped lamp that hung on the wall.

" Nice crib." Frisk said, nodding in approval.

**Maybe you should look around a bit. Toriel seems like a very patient woman.**

" I suppose." Frisk said before entering the hallway on their left.

In it was a dining room table, four chairs around it with a potted plant in the center. On Frisk's immediate right was a book case with books in it obviously, a metal pot was next to the case, holding tools. A big soft chair was sitting next to the fireplace that filled the room with a comforting warmth.

Frisk walked towards the bookcase and picked up a book that was laying open on top of the shelf.

**It's a history book. Here's a random page.**

**Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was to be our new home in which we named...Home. As great as our king is, he was pretty lousy at names.**

"Got that damn right." Frisk chuckled before losing their smile and saying "It sounds like the monsters and humans had a war or something and the monsters were forced down here...I think my mom told me a story about something like that before. "

**Did you pay attention**

"Nnnnoooo."

**I thought so**

The voice said after sighing.

Frisk touched the tools in the pot after putting the book down. The tips were dull.

" Hmmm...dull."

**The ends of the tools have been filed down to make them safer.**

Frisk walked in front of the fireplace, embracing its warmth. The ruins had been a bit chilly.

**The fire isn't burning hot...but pleasantly warm. You could put your hand inside. And Frisk, don't you dare think of putting your hand inside.**

However, it was too late. Frisk's hand was already covered in flames, but they weren't being burned or turned to ash.

" If i tried this on the Surface, my hand would be gone."

**Yes it would be**

Frisk looked at the chair.

' Seems like the right size for Toriel' they thought as they walked into the kitchen

Frisk opened the fridge door, much to the Voice's dismay, and for some reason a brand name chocolate bar was sitting alone in it. Frisk looked in the sink and saw some white fur stuck in the sink. They took it out and threw it in the nearest trash can. Washing their hands, they eyed the pie that was sitting on the counter. It had a nice smell, but was too hot to eat at the moment.

Frisk walked out the kitchen and decided to go back to Toriel.

" Looking around the house I see." Toriel said with a smile

" Yes ma'am. And I have to say that it is very nice."

" Why thank you my child."

" I also have to condemn, I mean commend you on your patience. Sorry. I get those two words mixed up all the time." Frisk finished with a sheepish smile on their face

" It doesn't matter As-...there was someone I used to know that messed those words up all the time."

Toriel looked a bit sad as she mentioned those incomplete names. Who were she remembering?

" Are you okay?" Frisk asked, a bit concerned

" Yes I am. But this is it." Toriel replied as she took Frisk's hand and led them to a door.

" A room of your own. I hope you like it!" Toriel said as she rubbed Frisk's head with the grace of a caring mother.

" Man. She really wants me to live here. But...I can't. I don't want to hurt her feelings." Frisk mumbled quietly

**What are you going to do ?**

" I...I don't know."

A smell of burnt cinnamon wafted through the air.

" Is something burning! Um...make yourself at home!" Toriel said quickly as she sped off

Frisk stared at the door in the front of them in uncertainty. Up until this point is has been ' oh...I'll help you out...DIE!' and then more ' DIE!' from the other monsters that attacked them. They weren't exactly trusting of Toriel yet in case this was Flowey all over again. Toriel could be like ' Here. Have a piece of pie' and Frisk might not know its been secretly poisoned. Then Toriel could just shank Frisk while they are passed out. After all...looks can be deceiving.

" Hmm. I don't know." Frisk said suspiciously.

**It'll be fine. Trust me.**

" Okay." Frisk said as they turned the knob and open the door that slowly squealed.

They turned on the light, which instantly brightened a red room.

Said room consisted of a huge rug in the middle of the floor and a bed on the right side of the wall. A toy chest was in the front of it. A lamp stood behind the bed head. On the back wall was a large wardrobe on on its left was a bookcase filled with books and a picture frame and some papers on the top of it. A drawn picture hung on the wall under a box. A small lamp was sitting on a stand in the left corner of the room.

Frisk walked up to the bookcase and picked up the photo frame. It was so dusty that Frisk couldn't see the picture. They tried rubbing some of the dirt off but it was caked on. Only a some of a gold beard, part of a purple dress, piece of some brown shorts and the sleeve of a green sweater could be made out. It was probably Toriel's family but...where was everyone else?

Frisk opened the box on the side of the shelf. It was a shoe box filled with children's shoes in a disparity of sizes. Frisk opened the wardrobe and found a bunch of gold and green striped sweaters. Eyeing the chest in the front of the bed, Frisk walked over to it, opening it, and finding a bunch of dusty old toys that they didn't want.

Frisk yawned loudly. They were tired. Putting their hand on the bed and feeling its softness, Frisk climbed into it. There eyes became heavy. Unable to stay awake, as if the room cast a sleep spell on them, Frisk fell asleep.


	9. Part 7: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory nightmare with popular song in the background is obligatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is Echo by Gumi

_Frisk opened their eyes but saw nothing. Only black. A dark suffocating black._

_" Hello?" Frisk called_

_" Hello!" Frisk shouted._

_They had not been in the darkness for more than a minute and they had already begun to panic and freak out a bit. Frisk rubbed their hands together. It was cold in this blackness._

_" Mysterious voice! Are you there?" Frisk called for their friend. Maybe they were in Frisk's mind instead. That would explain the blackness_

_**The clock stopped ticking forever ago, how long have i been up, i don't know** _

_" Is someone singing? Is someone other than me here?...wait. That voice sounds familiar but at the same time it doesn't."_

**_I can't get a grip but i can't let go, there wasn't anything to hold onto though_ **

**_Why can't I see, why can't I see, all the colors that you see_ **

**_Please can I be, please can I be colorful and free_ **

_" This voice is so sad and so... so demented. Both completely unlike the smug and cocky voice I know that's always interrupting me ."_

_White cracks began to form on the floor and Frisk fell through._

_It was more blackness, but this time, Frisk was suspended in mid air, blank white screens surrounding them_

_**WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON, CAN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE** _

_**WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV** _

_**I'M BLACK THEN I'M WHITE** _

_**NO** _

_**SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT** _

_As these lyrics were sung, the colors of the room and screen switched were inverted briefly. The screens once again white, showed incomplete pictures and Frisk started having fragments of someone else's memories. A soul cracking then exploding, an extended hand, tears falling down someone's face, a twisted and demented smile, the blade of a knife._

_To say that it was intensely overwhelming would be an understatement. It was migraine inducing._

_**MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE , I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT** _

_**THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE** _

_**WHEN I'M UP AGAINST THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR** _

_**ECHO!** _

_" Stop." Frisk pleaded quietly as they grabbed their head_

_More pictures shown. More fragmented memories. A gray railing, red lava, falling rocks._

_" Please stop!" Frisk shouted as the pictures flashed more brightly and intensely._

_The picture screens disappeared and the room turned white, but they still kept falling._

_**I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black** _

_**I'm gonna run away now and never look back** _

_A figure appeared far away on Frisk's right. Black and white and goopy. Another on Frisk's left. Green with red eyes._

_**I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black** _

**_I'm gonna run away now and never look back_ **

_Both figures grew near, white crumbling into black behind the green and red figure_

_Frisk looked at both despite their odd falling positions. Both the figures sounded like they were singing but one mouth was moving. The other wasn't. Sadness from the black figure and demented from the green one_

**_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black_ **

**_I'm gonna run away now and never look back_ **

**_I'm gonna burn my house down_ **

**_And never look back_ **

**_And never look back_ **

**_AND NEVER LOOK BACK !_ **

_The green figure launched at the speed of light towards Frisk, a knife materialized from nowhere. Frisk raised their arms in defense. No blow came. The black figure knocked the green one away. Green launched another attack towards Frisk. Black blocked again. The two clashed again and again with Frisk being caught in the crossfire._

_**WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE** _

_**WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV** _

_**I'M BLACK THEN I'M WHITE** _

_**NO** _

_**SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT** _

_**MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT** _

_**THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE** _

_**WHEN I'M UP AGAINST** _

SHINK!

**_The echo in the mirror._ **

_Stay determined Frisk!_

_The black figure disappeared as the green one pulled the knife out of its chest._

_Green turned towards Frisk with a wicked smile._

_Frisk tried to get away, but it was hard to do so when you are falling in midair. Suddenly, Frisk found themself finishing the ( what they assumed to be) the last verse of the song and fighting off the green figure._

_Green slashed forwards, but Frisk did a backbend, dodging the attack. Frisk punched Green, but it dodged. Green kicked Frisk in the face, flinging them backwards. Frisk sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards Green who dodged them effortlessly. Green sent a flurry of attacks as well, hitting Frisk each and every time. Spitting blood, Frisk glared at the figure Now that Frisk got a closer look. The figure looked almost exactly like them. Except they had pale skin, red eyes, lighter brown hair and a green sweater with one gold stripe instead of many._

_Frisk eyes widened in realization. The sweater this figure was wearing was the same ones in Toriel's home !_

_**THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE** _

**_WHEN I'M UP AGAINST_ **

_SHINK!_

_Frisk coughed blood as they wheezed the last sentence through gritted teeth._

_" The echo in the mirror."_

_SHINK!_

Friskbolted upwards in horrified silence. Frantically searching their body for cuts and blood. They rubbed their hand over their stomach, relieved their large intestine wasn't sliding out. They clutched their chest, half expecting a knife to be plunged deep into it and piercing their heart.

Their hair clung to their neck from the cold sweat that was pouring down. Frisk let out a heavy breath they did not now they were holding.

**Frisk. Are you okay?**

" I'm fine. Just a random night...dream. Just a random dream." Frisk lied. They didn't want to worry the voice, they will deal with the problem later. They were sure the dream was of no significance and was probably stimulated from the previous fights. But that wouldn't explain the memory fragments and fighting figures.

The room was dark, but Frisk was able to see. Toriel must have turned a hallway light on and it was spilling under the door.

A piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie was in on the floor.

Frisk slid out of the bed and knelt in the front of it, breathing heavily. They were still shaken up from that awfully nightmare. The headache they had didn't help either, only causing double vision.

Frisk weakly picked up the plate as it disappeared.

**You don't look so well Frisk, maybe you should lay down aga-**

" NO! I mean...no. I don't want to. I'm fine. I can handle this." Frisk said as they stood up.

" Come on. Let's go." Frisk said as they walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that what happens in this chapter is important later. I'm just saying what happens in this chapter is somewhat important later. ; )


	10. Part 8: Keeper of the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to convince Toriel to let them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from FF.net to here. Original Publish Date: 7/19/2016 Original Completion Date: 5/26/2019

Frisk stared at the door behind them blankly for a few seconds before releasing the knob and walking down the hallway, eyeing the patterned rug that made them feel a bit dizzy.

Passing a couple potted plants, Frisk stopped in the front of a door, wondering if it was Toriel's room.

Opening the door, they stood in the threshold, looking around the blue painted room. The soft color calmed Frisk a bit.

**This is Toriel's room. I don't think that you should be here**

" I suppose." Frisk simply said as they closed the door and coninued walking down the hallway.

Standing in front of the last door in the hallway, Frisk tried the door but found it locked.

**Read the sign on the door Frisk. The room is under renovations.**

" Huh? Oh." Frisk realized as they looked at the piece of paper taped to the door.

" Is that a mirror?" Frisk asked, looking to their right and walking that way.

Frisk gazed into the mirror, staring at their reflection before it shifted to the figure wearing green in their dream and then shifting back to Frisk. Frisk backed away in shock. After rubbing their eyes, they walked towards the mirror once more, finding only themselves. As they walked away, they did not notice another figure appear in the mirror. The one wearing black.

Frisk walked into the living room, finding Toriel sitting in her chair next to the fire while reading a book.

Noticing Frisk's presence, Toriel looked up from her book and closed it, placing it in her lap after marking the page with a book mark.

" Up already I see?"

" Already? Heh. Feels like an eternity." Frisk said as they stretched.

" I want you to know that I'm glad to have someone here."

" It's not a problem really. You don't have to thank me. I guess I could say my _dropping_ by was good for you."

**Stop. Before it evens starts, stop. Right. Now.**

Toriel giggled a little before continuing, fixing the glasses resting on her face " There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot and I've already prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you but...I have always wanted to be a teacher again. I used to teach but that was a long time ago."

" Oh. Really? That's seems interesting. Quite a nice goal you've got there."

" Thank you my child. But...now that I think about it...considering that I set up a whole curriculum...it doesn't seem that surprising."

" It's the thought that really counts."

" True. But still, I am glad to have you living here. I haven't had this much company in quite a while."

Frisk adopted a nervous expression briefly. Sure Toriel was a nice monster, and is lonely, and is clearly in need of some company but Frisk couldn't live there. They had to get back up to the surface where their friends were. Their friends and family were probably worried sick. So far, there wasn't any way to let them know that Frisk was okay. Well...more or less okay considering that they had to fight a couple of monsters.

" You look like you want to ask me something. Go on."

" It's nothing really." Frisk scratched the back of their head sheepishly.

" Alright then. I'll just-" Toriel was cut off abruptly.

" No. That's a lie." Frisk confessed, bending their head so their eyes couldn't be seen.

" Well...tell me what you need then."

Frisk clenched and unclenched their fists. They didn't realize that it would be this hard to ask to leave. They didn't expect to have grown on the kind woman so easily. She was so happy that Frisk was there. Ecstatic even.

" I want...I want to know when I can go home." Frisk finally ground out.

" What?...This- this is your home now!" Toriel exclamied with shock and a bit of sadness

" I'm sorry Toriel but this can't be my home. I have to get back to the surface. Where my real home and my friends are. They don't know that I'm alive. Hell! They don't even know that I fell down here to begin with. And the only person who does know, I bet, is blaming herself for it."

Trying to shift the conversation, Toriel said " Would you like to hear about this book that I am reading? It's called 72 Uses for Snails. How about it?"

" Please Toriel, this hurts as much as it's hurting you, but I need to know how to leave the ruins."

"...Are you sure you don't want to hear a fact?"

" I guess I can hear one fact." Frisk said

Toriel mentioned something about digestive systems, but Frisk wasn't really paying attention.

" Wasn't that an interesting fact?" Toriel said, sounding better now that Frisk wasn't pressing on leaving the ruins

" Yeah. I guess." Frisk said, sounding not that interested

" Bother me if you need anything else." Toriel said, putting the book back up to her face.

Frisk walked into the kitchen and quickly let out a breath they didn't know that they were holding

**Well that went well.**

" Shut up." Frisk said rather weakly, looking at the remainder of the pie. It looked, for lack of better words, intimidating to Frisk. Therefore, they did not try to eat the stress they were currently feeling away.

Frisk grumbled.

Walking in front of Toriel, Frisk firmly said " Miss Toriel. I appreciate you and everything that you have done for me. However, I cannot stay any longer than I have. I have to get to the surface and I am determined to leave. So. Will you please tell me how. To leave. The ruins."

The smile on Toriel's face completely disappeared as she stood up.

"...I have something that I need to do. Will you excuse me _my child._ "

Frisk looked at Toriel with sad eyes as the goat monster walked away.

Frisk walked out of the room not long after. They stood at the staircase before saying " I think this might be the exit." and went down them.

At the bottom of the stair case, they found themselves in a place similar to the ruins outside of Toriel's house. THe same purple walls, however it was darker down here.

As they walked forward, they found Toriel, a serious expression engrained on her face.

" You wish to know how to return home do you not?" Toriel said, her back faced towards Frisk.

" Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one- way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it."

Frisk's eyes widened but they said nothing.

" No one will ever be able to leave again. Now...be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel finished as they walked away.

**So. Are you going to return upstairs?**

" No. " Frisk said as they continued walking, soon catching up to Toriel.

" Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child...if you leave the ruins. They...Asgore...will kill you. I am only protecting you. Do you understand?"

" Yes but-"

" Go to your room." Toriel said with uncharacteristic seriousness as they walked off.

Frisk still followed.

" Do not try to stop me. This is you final warning. "

Again, Frisk continued after Toriel. They knew that they were going to experience some problems for doing this, but that did not matter right now.

Frisk followed after Toriel, all the way until they saw the monster standing in the front of a double door, presumably the exit to the ruins and entrance to the rest of the underground.

" You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

Frisk had a horrible feeling about what was to come next.

**Toriel blocks the way.**


	11. Part 9: Death and Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk experiences their first taste of death and the hands of Toriel.

'Shit/ **Shit'** both the voice and Frisk thought as the two saw Toriel blocking the exit.

**The first thing you should definitely do is check her stats**

" Mmm." Frisk nodded as they pulled up Toriel's statistics, Voice dictating.

**Toriel: ATK: 80 DEF: 80**

**Knows what's best for you**

As soon as the voice finished reading, at flurry of fireballs was sent towards Frisk.

" Oh Crap!" they exclaimed as they tried not to get burnt to a crisp.

Frisk hissed in pain as they were hit in the shoulder and legs with the fireballs, HP lowering to 12 as Toriel completely looked through them

Frisk didn't even use the options on their menu bar to talk to Toriel, they just did.

" Toriel! Please let me pass. I do not want to fight you! I just want to go home ! If you truly know what was best for me then you would let me leave!"

Toriel looked at Frisk emotionlessly, not responding to Frisk's shout.

More fireballs flew Frisk's way. They were really hot and surrounded Frisk rapidly.

" Damn it. If I don't get out of here, I'm gonna get killed!" Frisk exclaimed as the fireballs surrounded them. Damn was Toriel strong as hell.

" Toriel! Please don't ignore me! I want to talk. Maybe we can discuss this reasonably- WHOA!" Frisk exclaimed as a fireball whizzed over their head, singing some of their hair.

" Hey! You burnt my hair!...Actually...it was never pretty looking to begin with...never mind."

Toriel squinted her eyes shut as she let out her next attack, knowing full well that it would kill the teen. Her soul ached, she knew that this was wrong. Heh. Almost as bad as what her horrid husband Asgore was doing. Keeping someone locked in a place where they don't want to stay. However, this was for Frisk's own good.

" Goodbye my child." Toriel whispered as she summoned numerous amount of fireballs and sending them towards Frisk in a complex crisscross pattern.

Just as expected, Frisk couldn't handle the attack. It was too much for them.

Frisk screamed as the fireballs burned their skin, slowly draining their HP. As each HP left, Frisk felt hope left them. Until...

CRACK!

BWANG!

Frisk saw their soul literally crack in half and shatter into numerous pieces before collapsing.

 _' NO NO NO NO' Frisk chanted as they fell into a dark abyss. ' This can't be how it ends. This cannot be how it ends. I_ refuse _to let it end this way. I am DETERMINED to get back home. I am DETERMINED to see my friends. I WILL get from under this fricking mountain if it's the last thing I do! I want to continue!"_

_' Ompf ! " Frisk grunted as they landed on something hard. Frisk shot up, searching about frantically for anyway to escape the darkness. An idiot would figure out that a shattered soul means you're dead but Frisk refused to let it end that way._

_' I will get the hell out of here. I will go back home. Even if I have to turn time itself back, I am DETERMINED to leave.'_

_Two panels that Frisk hadn't seen before appeared. **CONTINUE** and **RESET**_

_**' You cannot give up just yet. Frisk stay determined '** Frisk heard someone say. It clearly was not the voice Frisk knew. It was deep, clear and sounded like a very powerful authority figure. Voice's voice was distorted and he was probably make a smart ass comment like ' Congratulations on dying Frisk. The first thing you did with sense since coming here.' or something like that. Well maybe not as mean or heartless as that but generally along that vein._

_However, Frisk still wasn't sure whether or not to press continue or reset._

_' Let me think about this. Since this is very much like a RPG, I should press continue. Reset probably means to start over from the top, meaning all my work would be undone and I'll hate to have to do this over. I'll go with continue for now. I have a feeling that resetting means more than just ' starting over''_

_Frisk lifted their hands that appeared a transparent red and pushed the continue sign that was very much larger than them._

_As soon as Frisk pushed, everything went white._

" Ngh. " Frisk groaned as they woke up, laying in the front of Toriel's home, the save point glittering in Frisk's face.

" What the..." Frisk muttered as they pushed themselves off the ground and frantically patting themselves making sure they were solid.

**Frisk! Are you alright. I couldn't contact you and the only way that would happen would be if you died!**

" Wait...I died?" Frisk breathlessly starting into nothingness "Toriel actually killed me... and she thought that killing me is what was best for me..."

**Are you alright?**

" Y-yeah..maybe..." Frisk shook their head.

" Come on. Let's go back inside and this time...let's not die."


	12. Part 10: Leaving The Ruins Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk converses with Flowey and experiences snow for the first time.

Frisk stood in the front of the boss monster once more. Prepared for what was to come. Experimenting a bit, albeit carefully, Frisk decided to immediately spare Toriel. She just kept quiet as she formed huge paws with her magic and launched it at Frisk, flames trailing behind the paws. Frisk dodged all the flame balls as they rushed towards them.

" Can't believe I actually dodged that." Frisk muttered to themselves.

**Toriel looks through you**

Frisk spared Toriel again, the monster still not saying anything, her kind and sweet face replaced with a cold mask that Frisk was determined to crack.

Toriel sent another wave of flames to Frisk, who dodged them easily. Their arms moving and flowing around the flames like water. Frisk saw Toriel raise her arms.

**Toriel prepares a magical attack**

Frisk spared Toriel again. The woman keeping quiet for an even longer period of time. The paw attack was launched at Frisk again, which Frisk avoided. Then, Frisk noticed that Toriel's face changed.

**Toriel is acting aloof**

" Hmmm" Frisk muttered, their eyes widening slightly when they saw that Toriel was preparing the attack that killed them the first time. Narrowing their eyes in concentration, Frisk waited for the attack...

WHOOSH!

...and dodged it without a single scratch.

**Toriel acts aloof**

Grumbling, Frisk once again sparing the goat. This time, Toriel spoke.

" What are you doing ?" She asked

' Um...trying not to die? What is it do you think I'm doing!' is what Frisk wanted to say. Instead, they kept quiet.

Toriel launched giant paws at Frisk again, who managed to get burnt. Their HP lowering to 16/20. They silently hissed, not noticing that Toriel was breathing heavily.

**Toriel takes a deep breath**

Spare.

" Attack or run away!" Toriel told Frisk, once again attacking the teen.

" No!"

**Toriel prepares a magical attack**

Spare

" What are you proving this way!"

" That I don't need to hurt anybody in order to leave!"

Toriel attacked again, however, Frisk noticed that the fire balls were moving away from them.

**Toriel looks through you**

Spare.

" Fight me or leave!"

" NO! If you know anything about teens you'd understand that this is a _rebellion! And I won't back down so easily!_ "

Frisk didn't even move an inch as the next attack was directed towards them.

**Toriel looks through you**

Spare.

Toriel's hard gaze softened. " I know you want to go home but..."

Spare.

"...please. Go upstairs now."

Spare.

A small smile appeared on Toriel's lips. " I promise I would take good care of you here."

Spare.

" I know we do not have much but..." Toriel curled her paws into fists.

Spare.

"...we can have a good life here." said Toriel uncurling her paws.

Spare.

" Why are you making this so difficult for me?" Toriel said, her eyes beginning to water.

Spare.

" Please...go...go upstairs."

Frisk silently shook their head. A hopeless smile appeared on Toriel's face as she laughed a hopeless laugh "Ha ha...Pathetic is it not. I can't even save a single child."

Frisk began to feel terrible.

" But...I understand. You would just be unhappy here. The Ruins become small once you get used to it. It wouldn't be right for you to grow up in a place like this."

Normally, Frisk would have crossed their arms with a ' Damn Straight', however, they knew it was a serious moment and decided to keep quiet.

" My expectation, my loneliness, my...fear...for you my child, I will push aside. If you truly wish to leave the Ruins I will not stop you. However, when you leave do not return."

Frisk mouth formed into a frown.

" Come with me. Leave with me. You can protect me from the other monsters if you want." Frisk said

Toriel's eyes widened and then closed. " I'm sorry...but I can't come with you. I hope you understand."

"Yeah." Frisk said but in reality they didn't.

Toriel leaned in to give Frisk a hug, who happily accepted it, sniffing fur that smelt like fire and traces of butterscotch cinnamon pie. Toriel let go of Frisk, and with one last smile said " Goodbye my child." and walked away.

Frisk stood there by the exit to Ruins, not leaving until Toriel was completely out of sight.

**Are you okay?**

" Yeah. I'm fine." Frisk muttered, wiping away tears they didn't know fell

**So. A rebellion.**

" Nothing more. Nothing less." Frisk said with a weak smile.

**Let's go**

Frisk nodded as they turned around and pushed open the door. They walked through a dark hallway. And walked, And walked. And walked. Why was the exit so long and narrow? They finally reached the exit and met the person they wanted to see the least right now."

" Howdy, I-"

" Jack off." Frisk said coldly, flipping Flowey the bird and stepped over him.

Not liking Frisk's actions in the slightest, Flowey, caused red thorned vines to shoot from the floor and grab ahold of Frisk. Bringing the teen closer, Flowey began to speak as the vines suspended Frisk in mid-air.

" Now. As I was saying before you so coldly interrupted me. Howdy!. You're clever aren't ya. Verrrry verrrry clever."

" So. What's it matter to you I have more brain folds." Frisk spat.

" Nothing. I really don't care. I can't care actually. Don't have a soul. What caught my interest though is that you actually think you're smart. In this world, it's killed or be killed."

" Same with my world what's your point?" Frisk said dryly.

"My _point_ is you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. He he he he" Flowey laughed, his face shifting into the black eyed face.

" And?"

" And I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anyone this time." Flowey adapted this smug expression.

" No. Not really. In all honesty, I feel really terrible about what transpired. Wait...how did you know what happened? Wait...what do you mean this time?"

" That's nothing you should be concerned about. What you should be concerned about is what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then."

" Nah. I'm a pretty fast learner. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to dodge their attack and not kill myself before I quit." Frisk said flatly.

" Whatever. But... will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world.. and let ME inherit the power to control it." A sharp toothed Flowey asked

**Don't let anything he says get to you**

"...I'm not giving any sort of power to you you psycho. "

" I am the prince of this world's future."

" More like the 'prince of procrastination'. I still don't understand why it is that you're even talking to me right now."

Flowey tighted his grip on Frisk.

" Ow!" They hissed.

" You're quite the comedian aren't you?'

" The best you're gonna see." Frisk said with a smirk despite the thorns puncturing their skin.

" Well, good luck with a certain smiling trashbag. Anyway, not to worry my little monarch. My plan is not regicide if that's what you're thinking."

**You have no idea what regicide means do you?**

" Not a clue."

" This is SO interesting." the plant laughed a crazy laugh before dropping Frisk and disappearing beneath the dirt.

**Just ignore him**

" Planning to as of now." Frisk said as they began to walk towards what they hoped was the real exit.

They were greeted with white and a cold that bull rushed them so fast, Frisk almost suffered from hypothermia.

" So... cold." Frisk shivered, their teeth chattering as they tried in vain to warm themselves. " Th-this is n-not the most o-optimal clothing for f-freezing cold w-weather."

**It never snowed where you live?**

" N-not once. N-never have. N-never will."

Something caught Frisk's eye, something shiny in the snow covered bushes beside them. Frisk went over to the bush, push past the leaves and got a face full of camera lens.

**...?!**

**There's a camera hidden in the bushes**

" Th-thanks Ca-captain O-obvious."

**Keep moving forward. It will keep you warm.**

Frisk merely huffed, slightly surprised when they saw their breath in the front of them, and kept moving forward.


	13. The Skelebros Part 1: Sans the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is feeling a little overwhelmed.

Frisk trudged through the snowy slowly, unused to the cold, their teeth chattering uncontrollably until they came across a stick.

" A s-stick?" Frisk raised an eyebrow

**Maybe you can use it to whack away any attacks if more monsters try to fight you.**

" Go-good I-idea."

Frisk bent over to pick up the stick, but found that it was extremely thick and heavy.

**It's a tough looking branch. Too heavy to pick up.**

Frisk stopped trying to pick up the stick and kept moving forward. As they moved forward, they heard a noise. They turned around to see what it was but found that the stick they tried to pick up was snapped in half.

" What the-"

**Keep moving**

" Nuh uh bro. I ain't moving around with something following me." Frisk's chattering stopped, the adrenaline that started pumping through their body making the cold a little more bearable.

**Trust me**

" But-"

**Trust me**

" Fine." Frisk reluctantly agreed.

They continued forward, though slightly paranoid. As they continued forward, they thought they saw a short shadowy figure following them.

They whipped around.

Nothing.

**Keep going**

Frisk grumbled, they did not want to move from that spot. However, the thought of freezing to death from staying in the cold too long made them change their mind.

They found their way to a bridge, a wooden gate above it with a huge gap in the middle, they found themselves paralyzed.

" What the-! Hey! I can't move!" Frisk started to panic. They heard footsteps

**Don't panic Frisk. Everything will be alr-**

" Don't you dare finish that sentence. Everything is not alright. Something is coming to kill me and I can't even defend myself!"

**He's not going to kill you just-**

" No!"

**Frisk-**

" No! Stop talking. I'm going to die under a mountain and it's snowing. Whyisitevensnowing?!"

**I think you're being a little overdramatic**

" Overdramatic? OVERDRAMATIC?! I'll show you what being overdramatic is!"

As Frisk argued with the voice in their head, they didn't even notice the figure coming closer towards them and silently judging their mental stability. Frisk then felt a cold chill on their spine. Someone or something so was so close Frisk could feel their presence even if they couldn't see.

" Nooooooooooo. I'm gonnadie. I'm gonnadie gonnadie gonnadie. Gonnadie a stupid, horrible and questionable death."

**My son isn't gonna kill you just-OOPS!**

" YOUR WHAT?!' Frisk screeched.

**Yeah...um...about that...**

" Listen here _voice_..."Frisk practically hissed " You have five seconds to tell what is going on or I'll-"

" human."

Frisk stopped their rant abruptly. That simply word rendering them completely speechless.

" don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Frisk gulped at the deep voice behind them.

" turn around and shake my hand."

Finding themselves able to move, Frisk turned around, closed their eyes, took a bony? hand and prepared for the worst.

PFFFFFTTTTT!

Frisk opened their eyes." What the..."

Before them stood the most anatomically incorrect ( and in Frisk's opinion unfortunate) skeleton Frisk had ever seen. The skeleton had on a white turtle neck, a blue jacket with white fur rimming the hood covering the turtle neck, black shorts with a white stripe on each side, white socks and pink bedroom slippers. The skeleton began to speak it's huge black eye sockets save for white pinpricks staring at Frisk, smile ever so wide.

" hehehe...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."

Frisk was confused.

" anyways, you're a human right?"

Frisk silently nodded.

" that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

' The name of a Microsoft font?'

" i'm actually supposed to be on the look out for humans right now."

' You are?' Frisk started to cry mentally.

" but...y'know... i don't really feel like capturing anybody." Sans said, his eye lights shifting to the side.

"You're not?" Frisk said hopefully

" now my brother papyrus. he's a human hunting FANATIC."

'"He is?"

" hey. i think that's actually him over there."

"overwhere?!"

" i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my brother made it too wide to stop anybody."

Frisk didn't want to go through any gate to meet anybody. All they wanted to do what go home. Away from this madness. Oh. And chew the voice's non existent head off for being a terrible guide.

Finding themselves unable to complete any other action, Frisk and Sans walked through the poorly made gate and over the bridge until they came to a clearing. They noticed a sentry station with snow on the top and a lamp shaped like them.

" quick. behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans motioned to Frisk, pointing to a lamp that did sound like them.

Frisk hid behind the lamp quickly, noticing that it was conveniently shaped.

**Shhhhh**

" Don't shhh me. You still have a lot of explaining to do." Frisk whispered.

**Quiet. Here comes Papyrus.**

" sup bro'" Sans greeted.

" YOU KNOW WHATS SUP BROTHER." Papyrus said.

Frisk noticed that his voice sounded a bit nasally.

" IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION!"

"Puzzles? There's puzzles out here as well?"

**There's many puzzles here in the Underground. Each getting harder and harder.**

"Great. Juuuust what I need. A reminder of Toriel."

" WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

Papyrus's question brought Frisk back to the conversation.

" starting at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look.?"

' Nooooo. what are you doing sans I thought you were gonna help me not lead me to my death!' Frisk scowled.

**Trust him on this**

' Oh why? Because he's your _son_ which you still have yet to tell be about. And how are you even going around having _sons_ when you're just a disembodiedhead!"

**Stop shouting**

" Nnnnnnno!'

**Oh for the love of Asgore just stahp**

' I will not stop until-'

" NO. I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!"

**' Excellent timing boys'**

" I WANT TO BE READY!"

Sans rolled his eye lights as if he heard this same talk a million times.

" I WILL BE THE ONE. I MUST BE THE ONE. I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN. THEN I...THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE. RESPECT, RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE...MY FRIEND? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

" hmmm. maybe this lamp will help you."

" Sans. I will never forgive you."

**You'll learn to eventually**

" I'm still mad at you."

**I can tell**

" Can you? Because if you could, you wouldn't be talking to me right now".

" SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE EVERY DAY!"

" Boondoggle? I'm gonna steal that word."

**Frisk please**

"Nope. Still not talking to you." Frisk shook their head.

" YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!"

" hey. take it easy. I've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele- _ton."_

" SANS!"

Papyrus was so upset at Sans pun he failing to hear Frisk killing themselves laughing behind the lamp.

**To be honest, it wasn't that great...**

" Shut up you. It was hilarious."

" come on. you're smiling."

" I AM AND I HATE IT." the other skeleton sighed " WHY DOES A SKELETON AS GREAT AS ME HAS TO DO SO MUCH WORK TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow. sounds like you're really working yourself... _down to the bone."_

" UGH...I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE...HEH."

" okay. you can come out now."

Frisk stomped their way towards the short skeleton prepared to roast...until he winked his eye socket which should be impossible for a skeleton. However, this one gesture cooled Frisk down.

" you oughta get going. he might come back. if he does, then you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

" Heh. I don't mind. They were kinda funny. Besides, right now I need a good laugh."

" heh. That's a first. but seriously kiddo. you should get going."

" You mind if I take a look behind your station as I go. Curiostiy calls."

" nope."

" Thanks." Frisk said as they walked towards the firm wood structure.

**It seems to be some sort of sentry station or checkpoint. Inside are bottles of ketchup, mustard and packets of relish.**

" I do not want to hear you right now." Frisk said so Sans wouldn't hear.

**But didn't you say at the Ruins-**

" Iknowwhatisaid just...listen...right now, more information is being put in my brain than processed and I'm on the verge of a meltdown. So just no. Okay? No. You can make a little noise every now and then but until i say go...no."

**I understand...**

" Thank you." Frisk said as they walked away from the post.

" actually..uh..hate to bother you but can you do me a favor."

" What." Frisk said through gritted teeth, trying to sound as pleasant as possible, their eye noticeably twitching.

" okay kid..geez...all i'm saying is that i've been thinking lately. my brother's be kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day."

" Willingly expose myself to the enemy? Sure! I'd _love_ to." Frisk smiled with cheerful sarcasm.

" heh. don't worry, he's not harmless even if he tried to be. thanks a million i'll be up ahead." Sans said walking away.

**That wasn't so bad wasn't it Frisk? Uh...Frisk.**

Frisk had fallen face first in the snow out of mental exhaustion.

" I think I'm gonna stay here and rest a little while. I'm already frozen to the bone so I think hypothermia wouldn't be so back. Don't talk me out of moving. I'm not going to move. If my face turns blue it my problem and not yours. Understand?" Frisk said, their voice muffled by the snow.


	14. Part 2: Puns and Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a more formal interaction with Sans as well as becoming more suspicious to the Voice.

" w..ke p o"

" Ngh." Frisk groaned, their body was numb from the cold, their throat dry. Tongue heavy and mouth filled with cotton.

" wa... u... ki...o."

" What?"

" i said wake up kiddo!"

Frisk turned half of their face out of the snow and opened one brown eye, seeing Sans who had a concerned looked on his face despite the smile permanently etched onto it lessening the effect.

" Hmm. What happened?" Frisk asked weakly. They saw that Sans was sitting down in the snow next to them, a bottle of ketchup, mustard, packets of relish, a bag of buns and a container of sausages in the front of him. He seemed to be making hot dogs.

" here. i'll tell ya what happened." He said as he stuffed a freshly made hotdog into Frisk's mouth.

" after i left, i was feeling tired so i went to take a nap. when i woke up, i went to papyrus and asked if he saw any humans, which was supposed to be you. he said he didn't see any so i walked back here and found you. figured you were tired from the fall and whatever ordeal you went through behind the gate, i decided to watch you ya know, make sure no monster took your soul when they _dropped_ by. heh. fell asleep, woke up and still saw you lying there still. got hungry so i got some supplies from my station to make a sandwich. then you woke up and by that i woke you up, then you asked me what happened then i said after i left i-"

" Wait. How do skeleton's get hungry?" Frisk asked accidently dropping the hotdog in the snow " Noooo!"

" i dunno beats me." Sans shrugged while chuckling. " anyway. you better go. my brother is getting _bone_ tired of waitng for a human."

" You _mustard_ be kidding me." Frisk said looking the condiments in the front of Sans,

Catching on, Sans replied, " i _relish_ the fact that my pun made you upset."

" No no. Your puns are _condiment-_ able." ( Commendable. Sounds more like condemn but it's commend.)

" i guess you better _ketchup_ with my brother then."

Frisk tried to get up but they couldn't move still. Their body was still numb from the cold. " ...ugh..."

Sans yawned. " i dunno much about humans, but id doubt they should be in the cold for this period of time. 'specially with no protection other than a flimsy sweater, tights and boots. here." Sans said , slipping off his blue jacket and wrapping it about Frisk, who accepted the newfound warmth gladly.

Frisk stood up slowly, regaining strength. " Thanks Sans...whoa...this jacket is huge. It's swallowing me whole."

" nah. me thinks it's because you're tiny and short."

" Dude. I'm about the same height as you. You're pretty much insulting yourself." Frisk pointed out.

" nope. i've accepted my fate as a shorty. used it to my advantage. becoming one with yourself and all that jazz.

Frisk grumbled.

"catch you on the flipside." Sans winked as he snapped his bony fingers, making himself and the food items.

Frisk stared at the half eaten hotdog beside their feet, asking the one question they never thought they would ask.

**You stare at the half eaten hotdog beside your feet and ask yourself " WHAT HAS MY LIFE _BECOME?!"_**

" Quiet." Frisk hissed, still staring at the sandwich, then covering it with snow. " May you grow into a mighty hotdog tree."

**...Ah-**

" Don't judge me." Frisk said as they walked away, eyes still wide.

They came across a...save point. Yes, that's what the Voice called it. A save point. Sticking their hands in, Frisk felt a wave of relief wash over them. The kind of relief you get after a week of brain murdering tests or relief from obnoxious people. Or the relief you get from not being spotted by a human crazy skeleton due to a conveniently shaped lamp.

**The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination.**

**Frisk LV 1 20:05**

**Snowdin- Box Road**

**File Saved**

However, Frisk felt a little something more than just determination. Something different. Just being determined didn't really suit them. They would continue to be determined until they could figure out what was that feeling residing within them.

**Hey Frisk, I know you're probably still mad at me but-**

" Damn straight." Frisk folded their arms, or at least tried to. Sans's huge ass jacket was like too much extra layers of skin.

**You and I both know that I am the only guide you have and you need to listen to me. I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you but it wasn't the right time to reveal them. I promise I will let you know more about me, but only when the time is right. I fear for what will happen if you knew all the things I know early.**

Frisk sighed. " Fine. But if one red flag shoots up. One! You _will_ tell me what is going on. Whether the time is right or not. I may not look it, but I am paying attention to _every single detail_ when it comes to you. Every off statement, every blunder, your hidden innuendos. _Everything._ I am _not_ dumb or stupid. I can take a hint _and_ give a punch. Now, what was it that you where going to tell me."

**There's a box up ahead. I recommend that you use it.**

Frisk walked up to the box and opened it. A black panel just like the ones in the Ruins appearing before their eyes.

" Inventory...box...interesting. So I'm assuming that the area in which the things I pick up magically go to is my inventory. The box is the place in which I can put the stuff in my inventory so there will be space for more stuff that I find along the way."

**Exactly.**

" So. Right now, I have horrible old monster candy and Tori's b-scotch pie. In the box is a tough glove."

**What are you going to do?**

" I'm putting the gloves in my inventory. I may need it later. You know, to protect my hands from the cold or put a brick in it and slap the hell out of somebody Bugs Bunny style or...you aren't impressed are you."

**Not in the slightest**

" Hey! At least your deadpan's getting better." Frisk smiled.

" C'mon lets- _wait...what if I have to come back!"_ Frisk shrieked.

**Don't worry Frisk. There are many boxes like this throughout the Underground. Its a magic box and will automatically transport your belonings to where you are.**

Frisk nodded their head, and as soon as they turned around, Frisk noticed their soul glowing them.

" Well here we go again." Frisk sighed. Honestly, they just cam from a massive fight with Toriel. One they still haven't gotten over. They haven't recovered from the cold completely either as the tips of their finger were still a little bit on the purple side.

**Snowdrake flutters forth**

A monster that seemed to the hybrid of a bird and a giant ass snowflake stood on the front of Frisk.

" What are my options?" Frisk said annoyed

**Check**

**Heckle**

**Laugh**

**Joke**

" Check him please."

**Snowdrake ATK-6 DEF-2**

**This teenage comedian fights to keep a captive audience.**

**Oh Asgore**

" Better not snow _flake_ out" the monster cackled

" Can I punch him?"

**As much as I would like you to in this moment of time, I'm afraid that is frowned upon in this community. Or any community in the Underground for that matter. Besides, I thought you liked puns.**

" I do, but his are terrible. They don't even make sense. Sans's does but not his."

" Oh That stupid skeleton. Always stealing my show." the snowdrake growled as it attacked Frisk.

" Whoa!" Frisk exclaimed as crescent shaped ice shards where flung at them.

**He's smiling at his own bad joke**

" That's how most people are. Anyway, can't leave him there to embarrass himself. Here goes...ha...ha...ha."

**You force the driest laugh in existence at Snowdrake's pun**

" See! They're laughing! They're laughing ! Dad was wrong about me. Wrong!" the monster cackled with glee. He shot ice crescents towards Frisk in a square like pattern.

" No injuries like a boss!" Frisk smirked.

**Snowdrake is pleased with its "cool" joke**

" I swear! Even you're a better comedian than him."

" Who are you talking to human! I am a great comedian!" the monster shouted angrily

**Way to go Frisk. You just made him angry.**

Frisk rolled their eyes, time to see if they could spare this lame-o and move on.

Frisk summoned the Spare and Flee buttons in the corner of their vision. Spare in yellow.

" Spare!"

**You won 0 EXP and {REDACTED} Gold**

" Huh?"

The snowdrake and Frisk left the screen.

" Listen here human. I don't appreciate you insulting me like that. But you laughed at my joke even if it was pretend. No one even pretended to like my jokes just to spare my feeling so here." the snowdrake muttered, shoving 12 G into Frisk's hand.

" Angsty teen." Frisk deadpanned with half lidded eyes as they pocketed the gold.

" Yo. How come I couldn't hear how much gold I received."

**-damn must be getting sucked in faster than I thought.**

" What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean " sucked in"?

**Oh crap. You heard that?  
**

" If i didn't I wouldn't be asking you about it." Frisk said, adjusting San's jacket as it was sliding off their shoulders. They hated zipping it, but it was the best way to keep it on them.

**That's...one of the things I need to tell you later.**

" You're losing your edge. You keep slipping up and revealing information. I'm gonna get curious. You don't want me to. I've already told you I'm keeping track." Frisk warned

The voice sighed.

**I-I know**


	15. Part 3: The Great Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a formal introduction to The Great Papyrus.

**Instead of fighting monsters, you realize you can flee right? I notice that you get annoyed sometimes when you have to fight.**

" Yeah. But I'm only doing it for the money. It's kinda like grinding."

**Grinding?**

"Yeah its when you go around doing other tasks aside from the main quest in order to get more money and experience and stuff."

**There's also a risk in fighting monsters as well, some of them won't leave you gold, or at least as much gold as you would like**

" No biggie. After all, you can't spell Frisk without risk." the teen shrugged

**...no...**

Frisk laughed as they walked up the path and came to a fork in the road. " Left or right?"

**Try left first. You can always come back**

Nodding, Frisk walked on the path to the left where they came across a stream. A stick with a string attached to the end was hanging over the edge of the 'shoreline'. Maybe someone was fishing. Frisk walked up the stick and pulled it out. If they found something, they would carry it to town and ask if anyone was fishing since the fisher most likely forgot waiting. If it was actually anything useful since more than likely junk and other stuff would be at the bottom of the river, they would keep it to themselves much to the voice's dismay. If there was nothing then that's to bad. Instead, Frisk found a picture of a weird looking monster. With a message scrawled in hideous writing at the bottom: Call me here's my number.

" Ha ha. Noooo thank you." Frisk said as they dropped the picture back in. Turning around their heart glowed in the front of them.

**Ice Cap struts into view**

" His parents must have loved him dearly to name him that."

**Frisk oh my goodness**

" What?" Frisk shrugged, looking a a monster that resembled Olaf from _Frozen_. Only, this monster had a cap of ice. Wait. Cap of Ice. Ice Cap. Was this monster born with that thing on its head or worse... _is it part of his head?!_

" Options please."

**Check**

**Ignore**

**Compliment**

**Steal**

" I realized the quickest way to get rid of monsters is to make them feel all nice and warm inside. And I really don't want to look at that hideous hat longer than I have to. So I'm gonna compliment despite the fact I will die on the inside doing so."

Frisk took a breath.

" Your hat is really nice!"

" My hat's too loud for me to hear you." the monster said as it launched it's attack. Huge chunks of sharp edged ice that shoot up off the ground and come back down. Frisk mentally cursed Newton's Law for this.

" Well that was a perfect backfire." Frisk stated

**It was somewhat of a smart plan though. Heh. Looks like Ice Cap is making sure his hat is still there.**

" Part of me just wants to walk up to him and smack that thing off his head saying how ugly his hat is with the coldest voice humanly possible and a face so devoid of emotion that the terms no regrets and no remorse punches him square in the face." Frisk stared menacingly at Ice Cap's hat.

" You know what, just ignore him Frisk. He'll get bored and leave eventually." Frisk said as they turned their head to the side

**You manage to tear your gaze away from Ice Cap's hat.**

" Don't make something more dramatic or intense than it actually is please."

**It looks annoyed...very annoyed**

" What? What are you doing?" Ice Cap asked, sounding exactly like Olaf.

" Sometimes you ask yourself. What am I willing to put up with today. _NOT THIS! "_

**You don't like his voice.**

" No. It's sounds like this annoying character from an equally annoying movie made years ago that PEOPLE STILL LIKE!" Frisk hissed

**Watch out.**

" Huh? What the-" Frisk jumped up and down and occasionally floated in between thin shards of ice that formed on the top and bottom of them.

**Ice Cap is secretly checking if you're looking at his hat.**

" Narcissist." Frisk said flatly ignoring him.

**You continue to ignore Ice Cap. It looks defeated...**

" Better a _hatter_ than a HATER!" the snow monster laughed.

" NO! That's was worse than Snowdrake's!" Frisk shouted, becoming slightly off guard when Ice Cap caused thin ice shards to appear again, catching Frisk in the shoulder, lowering their HP to 16/20.

" How does this cost me four!" Frisk screamed

The monster began to fidget nervously.

**Ice Cap is desperate for attention. His name is yellow.**

" Spare!" Frisk shouted, knowing they wouldn't need to check the spare and flee panel because once a monster's name was yellow, they were spareable.

**You won**

**You earned 0 EXP and 13 Gold. 13? How? You were being mean to it.**

Frisk shrugged. " Look on the bright side. Your words weren't redacted this time."

**This time. But it is not the last. I fear that my words may be redacted at a time you need them most**

" Relax. Everything will work out in the end. Anyway, just for safety, I'm gonna save again. Monsters get harder to fight each time and if I die, haven't saved in a while and get sent back far. I will be annoyed." Frisk said, shoving their arm into the save point.

**29:55. It feels like an eternity.**

" You said it." Frisk agreed walking until they caught sight of two skeletons, hearing snippets of a conversation.

" SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." the tall skeleton, Papyrus, Sans had called them, trailed off as he turned his head towards Frisk.

This skeleton was the polar opposite of Sans. He had the anatomy of an actual skeleton and was so tall that San's head only reached his waist. Papyrus has less clothes on than Sans. Red boots with two black straps and a gold buckle on each strap. Super duper short blue jeans, red gloves, a white breastplate with gold trim and a red scarf that looked super soft and comfortable. With all of this, the tall skeleton's spine, arm bones and leg bones were still exposed to the cold.

Papyrus looked at Sans as Sans looked at Frisk. Sans looked at Papyrus as Papyrus looked at Frisk. This process went on for quite a while until Papyrus asked his brother, " SANS. OH MY GOD. IS THAT...A HUMAN?"

'um. actually, i think that's a rock." Sans replied staring at the rock behind Frisk.

" OH." Papyrus said, sounding a little bit disappointed.

" hey. what's that in front of the rock?" Sans asked his brother

" IS THAT A HUMAN?"

" yes."

" OH MY GOD. I FINALLY DID IT. UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA...I'LL BECOME SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Papyrus exclaimed with glee

" HUMAN. YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!"

" Why not?" Frisk asked, deciding to play along with Papyrus.

" I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU. YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!"

" Oooooh. Sounds interesting. What's in the capital?"

" HMMM. LET ME THINK. THEY HAVE NICE STORES, RESTARAUNTS, THE BASE FOR ALL EXCECUTIVES OF THE ROYAL GUARD...WAIT! HUMAN. YOU HAVE DISTRACTED ME. HOWEVER, I WILL NOT BE DISTRACTED AGAIN FOR THEN...THEN...ACTUALLY, I'M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT."

" I know what happens next Papyrus. You safely lead me to a way out of the Underground!"

" OF COURSE. HOW COULD I FORGET! I'LL BE HAPPY TO-WAIT-NO! YOU FOILED ME AGAIN HUMAN. IN ANY CASE. CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE NYEHEHEHEHEHE." Papyrus laughed, running away.

" whelp. that went well. don't sweat it kid. i'll keep an eye socket out for ya."

" I don't think it's me you need to look out for. More like your brother. How come he didn't notice I was wearing your jacket though."

" i dunno beats me. in any case, you can have it. i have a spare one at home."

" If that's the way it's gonna be, I'll take the spare and you keep your original."

" gotcha." Sans winked as he disappeared and came back with another blue jacket. They swapped jackets and both headed in the direction Papyrus went, Sans speeding up ahead.

As Frisk walked, their phone began to ring.

' Toriel' was Frisk's first thought.

" Hello." Frisk answered hopefully.

Instead of Toriel was a nervous sounding voice. One that Frisk did not recognize." Uh..(oh my god help)...I'd like to order a...um...pizza? With uhh...the toppings are uhhhh...I have them copied somewhere, I'll just paste them to you."

" This phone is too outdated to receive texts. It's just a gray brick with antenna."

**It's reading out loud character by character an ASCII of an anime catgirl**

The phone disappeared as Frisk asked with a raised eyebrow " They have anime down here?"

**Uhhh...sort of...most of it comes from what people dump into the mountain and end in the garbage heap at the bottom of Waterfall from the humans so called 'weeabo' years**

" Ugh. Weeabos." Frisk shuddered. 

And so our brave heroes, exit the scene stage right.


	16. Part 4: Greeting of the Animalistic Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk faces their greatest enemy yet. A dog.

As Frisk walked ahead, they saw a sentry station. It wasn't built well like the previous one. In fact, this one looked like it would collapse if Frisk just blew on it. Passing, Frisk saw a sign. They walked closer and read the narration.

_YOU OBSERVE THE WELL CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER... I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYALGUARDSMAN! ( NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN)_

" Oh. Papyrus." Frisk sighed as they shook their head slowly.

Walking forward, they saw another sign. It read (ABSOLUTELY NO MOVING!)

" What the..." Frisk muttered.

Whoever this person was obviously did not like it when people moved. Enough to write a sign in all caps and stick it into the ground.

" Probably just someone trying to make a joke." Frisk shrugged as they walked forward.

**Frisk, I don't suggest that you-**

" Shoot!" Frisk hissed as they stopped in the front of the sentry station that followed the sign. A dog had popped up with a red bone in his mouth, eyes scanning for something or someone but couldn't find it.

" I guess they were serious about that sign."

**You never listen do you?**

" Nope. It's a part of my personality, a rebellious little brat."

A vicious and sudden bark broke Frisk out of their thoughts.

" Did something move? Was it my imagination?"

' Yes. It was now please go away.' Frisk mentally shooed the dog.

" It can only see moving things." the dog said, eyes shifting back and forth quickly as Frisk tried to stay as still as a mannequin.

" If something WAS moving, for example a human..."

' Oh crap I'm screwed.'

" ...I'll make sure it NEVER moves again."

' Rip me.'

Immediately, Frisk's soul appeared in the front of them. The dog standing in the front of them, its eyes shifting back and forth as he held two knifes.

**Doggo blocks the way**

" His parents must have surely loved him to name him that."

**Frisk...**

" Alright. Options please." asked Frisk as they remained still

**Check**

**Pet**

" Check and Pet. _Check and Pet?!_ Are you literally kidding me? The only options are to check and _pet?!"_

**Why do you sound so upset? Also, be careful with your movements. Doggo is becoming suspicious of you.**

" Well I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault I was born allergic to dogs!"

**Oh dear...This is a problem. Hm? Watch out Frisk!**

" What?!...Crap!" Frisk exclaimed as Doggo shouted not to move an inch.

A giant blue sword knife thing came flying Frisk's way. Frisk, startled by the weapon, moved and got hit. A thin cut stretching across Frisk's chest.

" I hope this doesn't scar." Frisk hissed as they noticed that their HP was now 16/20.

**You have to stay still. Imagine blue attacks as a blue stop sign.**

" Thanks for the mental image." Frisk rolled their eyes.

" MOVING!" the dog barked, looking all over the place frantically. After a while, his eyes went shifty again.

**Doggo is confirming the moving object**

Another sword knife thing flew Frisk's way. Prepared, they stayed perfectly still as the sword went right through Frisk, leaving no damages.

**Doggo can't seem to find anything**

" Hmm...check please."

**Doggo. 6 ATK 1 DEF**

**Excited easily by movement**

**Hobbies include: Squirrels**

" Wait. Squirrels aren't hobbies. It's an animal."

" Will it move this time?" Doggo asked to himself as he looked around.

Dodging Doggo's scan, Frisk rushed forward quickly and launched themselves into the dog's fur, petting him. Then, they jumped back, starting a fit of sneezing that left their nose slightly red.

" Goddamn allergies." Frisk sniffled, wiping their nose.

Doggo barked, looking surprised. " WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET!" He exclaimed, repeating the word 'pet' over and over until he mispronounced the word.

Another blue weapon was aimed at Frisk. This was too easy. If his only attacks were blue and his enemy's knew how to avoid it, this dog would be dead from the get go. Although...it would be hard to move to attack the black and white animal if he can see you moving. Well, guess that's not a bad thing after all. Anyway, Frisk sacrifice did the trick, for as soon as they pet Doggo, Frisk saw in the corner of their eye, his name was yellow.

" Spare. Spare! _Spare!_ ACHOO!"

**You won**

**0 EXP and 30 gold**

**Also, are you okay.**

" Peachy." Frisk sniffled.

" S-S-Something pet me. Something that isn't m-m-moving. I'm gonna need some dog treats after this." the dog said frightened.

Frisk saw some dog treats on the ground. It looked like it was smoked.

**Someone's been smoking dog treats**

" How do you smoke dog treats?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Beats me. Toss the treats at Doggo**

Shrugging, Frisk threw the treats behind them and moved forward, not bothering to see if the treats landed in the front of the dog.

**Really Frisk?**

Frisk drew a knowing smile on their face and continued where they met up with Sans.

" Yo."

" hey kid. here's something important. my brother has a very _special attack._ if you see a _blue attack don't move."_

" Oh. I already know. Had a run in with Doggo. It was a pain cause I'm allergic to dogs."

" huh. heh. makes my job much easier. i was gonna use the whole blue stop sign explanation thing. but i guess you got that covered."

" Thanks San-whoa!" Frisk exclaimed, sliding on ice they did not see up a random path until they stopped in the front of a snowman.

" Hello. I am a snowman." the snowman greeted.

Scared, Frisk jumped back. They were wary. Last time they encountered an sentimental inanimate object it tried to kill them.

" You're not gonna try to kill me are you." Frisk asked, eyes narrowing.

" What? No! I don't even have arms!"

" The buttercup didn't have arms either." Frisk grumbled to themselves.

" My lifelong dream is to see the world. But alas, I cannot move." the snowman said " If you were to be so kind traveler, please...take a piece of me and bring it very far away."

" But...wouldn't that hurt? I'm taking a piece of your _body."_

The snowman merely chuckled.

Taking it as a sign, Frisk bent down and picked up the green glass bottle lying next to it, grabbed a piece from its side and channeled it into the bottle.

" Thank you so much!"

Frisk nodded their head and turned around. Once they were out of the snowman's sight, they narrowed their eyes and aimed to take it very far away...by chucking it deep into the forest.

" One...Two...Thr-"

**Frisk! Don't throw that away!**

" I"M KIDDING I'm kidding. Gosh"

The bottle of snow disappeared out of Frisk's hand. And it was then that Frisk realized that they were lost.

" Is there a map or something?"

**In the center of that large ice patch is a sign. I'll read it for you**

**North. Ice. South. Ice. West Ice. East. Snowdin Town...and ice.**

" Ha ha. Funny." Frisk said dryly as they walked towards the east, seeing the skeletons brothers, and catching tidbits of their conversation.

" YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

" Dude. That's sleeping." Frisk muttered, though no one heard them

" I think that's called sleeping." Sans said

" EXCUSES. EXCUSES...HMM? OH HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES. IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BORHTER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES."

" Whooho. More puzzles. Just what I need." Frisk droned sarcastically

" SUCH AN ENTHUSIASTIC HUMAN!"

Frisk simply facepalmed, then dragged their hand down their face, giving an exasperated sigh. This was going to be long.

" I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE _SHOCKING."_

" You're going to electrocute me aren't you. I can tell because of the pun. "

" INDEED. YOU ARE VERY CLEVER HUMAN! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!"

" That sounds dumb and dangerous."

" I'LL EXPLAIN. WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" the skeleton explained, raising a crystal ball thing. " DOES IT SOUND LIKE FUN. BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE IS...ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK."

"Ya think?! That kind of thing could _kill_ me!"

" OKAY GO AHEAD."

" ...if I die. I will haunt you forever." Frisk said staring a Papyrus before taking a careful step into the electric snow.

_ZAAAAAP!_

" Oh!/ OH!" both Frisk and Papyrus exclaimed.

" Dude. Are you okay?" Frisk asked, genuinely concerned. Papyrus wasn't kidding about the zap. That was fricking intense. The skeleton was spazzing and freaking out like a manic from the hundreds of volts of electricity running through his bone marrow. Frisk stared at the skeleton, whose bones were scorched black, the smoke rising from his cape diffused into the air and could be smelt. Papyrus shook the black stuff off of him and revealed a red scarf that was filled with a scary number of holes that were tinged black at the edges.

" SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Papyrus accused his brother angrily, stomping his boot into the snow. Frisk wondered why Papyrus would immediately accuse his brother, but they guess that Sans usually screwed things up often...

" i think the human has to hold the orb."

...or was very _very_ forgetful.

" OH. OKAY. FORGIVE ME BROTHER." Papyrus said as he walked through the snow, leaving a pattern in the snow with his big red boots.

Frisk face palmed. What. An. _Idiot._

" HOLD THIS PLEASE." Papyrus asked kindly, throwing the orb in the air which landed perfectly atop Frisk's head and walking back, making the pathway more distinct.

" OKAY. TRY NOW."

Frisk walked across the maze, following the guidelines Papyrus unknowingly and still unknowingly made.

" INCREDIBLE YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL. YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY!"

Frisk opened their mouth and raised a finger to speak, until...

**Don't you dare**

" HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WON'T BE SO EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED. NYEHEHEHEHEH" the skeleton laughed as he walked away

" Yeah. I can imagine how hard that puzzle will be." Frisk said with half lidded eyes and folded arms

" heh. thanks. my brother seems like he's having fun."

Frisk turned their head towards Sans's direction and gave a small smile " Heh. No problem."

" by the way? did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?"

" Yeah. What about it?"

" we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since. he keeps calling it his 'battle body'. man. isn't my brother cool?"

" That's not cool...just gross."

Frisk swears to this day, that they saw the lights in Sans's eyes flicker off and then back on for a second. The skeleton shrugged. " whatever floats your boat. i mean he does washes it. and by that i mean he showers with it on. heh."

" Hehehehe." Frisk laughed nervously and speeding ahead.

They came across a sad blue looking rabbit monster standing next to an ice cream cart who seemed to be muttering something to himself.

" It's the perfect weather for something cold..."

' No not really.' Frisk thought.

The rabbit saw Frisk. " Oh! A customer! Would you like some Nice Cream?. It's the frozen treat that warms your heart"

 **"Yes** _/_ No"

**Yes**

" I mean yes. Yes I would thank you very much. How much?"

" 15G"

" Not bad. I'll take two." Frisk said, handing the man the money.

" Here you go! Have a super duper day!"

Frisk turned away from the cart, had a second thought then spun back around on the balls of their feet.

" Why is it called Nice Cream?"

" My dad said that it had magical properties that made people all nice, warm and fuzzy inside once they ate it."

"...huh... also, to get more customers, I suggest that you move to a warmer location. Somewhere less cold than here cause in all honestly, pe- monsters would rather have something warm like a latte rather than nice cream in this weather. I'm not telling you how to run your business or do your job or anything just giving some friendly advice."

" Thank you so much!" the rabbit smiled as he ran away with his cart.

" How come he didn't fight me like all the other monsters?"

**All monsters are born with magic inside of them. Some are just unable to use it or they are just too old to use it.**

"Hmm-Whoa!" Frisk exclaimed as they crossed the small bridge and tripped over a giant ice ball.

Frisk pushed so hard that it bounced back and forth until it landed in a nearby hole. A purple flag rose out of it. Frisk walked over to this purple flag. A message written in tiny print on it.

**Victor- Even when you felt trapped, you took notes and achieved the end of " Ball"**

" Notes? I didn't take any notes. And what's this about feeling trap-Hey! 2G!" Frisk exclaimed as two piece of gold appeared in their hand.

" Now. What do you suppose this message means. And who's Victor-Whoa!" Frisk shouted as they tripped over an odd looking snowball.

" Another snowball!"

**Actually, it's a snowdecahedron. A snowball with twelve sides.**

" That should be impossible!" Frisk said, looking at the snowdecahedron in disbelief.

**Believe it**


	17. Part 5: Crossword vs Junior Jumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and the skelebros decide which activite represents higher intelligence.

Frisk walked up to Sans. " Hey Sans. Whatcha doin' out here? Thought you were supposed to be preparing my next puzzle with Papyrus."

" heh. you know kid. i've been thinking of selling treats too. other than hotdogs. earn a little more g. want some fried snow? just 5g"

" Are you kidding me? How the hell did you manage to fry snow?! And just for 5g?!" Frisk found it cool he was able to fry snow of all things and was generous enough to sell just for 5g

" i kid you not. i'm actually _adulting_ you. heh. but you're right. how about 50g?"

Frisk crossed their arms, raised an eyebrow and gave Sans a ' really?' look.

" you're right that's still too low."

" What are you? A miser?! That's ridiculous."

Sans chuckled deeply.

" Pssh. Whatever." Frisk waved Sans off, walking away, grumbling "penny-pincher" under their breath.

Frisk came across two sentry station, one labeled 'his' and 'hers'. Through their peripheral vision, Frisk noticed there was a sign in between the two stations, reading:

**SMELL DANGER RATING**

***Snow smell- Snowman**

**White Rating- Can become Yellow rating**

***Unsuspicious Smell - Puppy**

**Blue Rating- Smell of rolling around**

*** Weird Smell - Humans**

**Green Rating- Destroy at all costs**

" Yikes. But, I think this might be a guide to help me if I encounter another monster who wants to kill me. It seems that this guide is for dog monsters , so they can remember who is who since they all might have a problem with seeing but not smelling. Means I have to avoid dogs at all costs."

**It seems like someone is home after all**

" What the- screw you! And wipe that stupid smile off your face! I can't see you but I sure as hell know that if you had a body somewhere it's smiling!" Frisk shouted, they turned their head to see the Snowdrake they recently fought walking past them with a Nice Cream. The Snowdrake looked at Frisk with an expression that read ' You need help.'

" What are you staring at?!" Frisk hissed

" Nothing." The monster quickly said then started speed walking in the direction away from Frisk.

Frisk came across another clearing. Sans and Papyrus was on the other side. A singular sheet of paper lying in the snow. Is this supposed to be the next puzzle?

" HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR...WAIT. SANS. WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!"

" right there. on the ground. but trust me. there's no way they can get past this one" Sans said, pointing to the sheet of paper before shoving his hand back into his jacket pocket.

' You have got to be kidding me.' Frisk thought as the voice merely chuckled

" What are you laughing at?"

**Nothing important. Just remembering good times. That is all**

" Riiiiiiight"

Frisk walked over the paper, picking it up and staring at it.

"Monster Kidz Word Search? What the hell Sans. How old do you think I am? Five?!" Frisk asked, stomping up to the short skeleton, eye beginning to twitch when Sans started scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

" SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! "

" whoops. probably should have used today's crossword instead." Sans said nonchalantly

" If you're gonna do something at least try Sans."

" I AGREEE WITH THE HUMAN WHO HAPPENS TO HAVE THE EXACT SAME COAT AS YOU. BESIDES JUNIOUR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

" what? are you serious dude? that easy peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones."

"UN. BELIVEABLE. HUMAN. SOLVE THIS DISPUTE."

" What? Me? No way. I'm not getting into your family matters. Today I am Switzerland. Neutral and taking no sides!" Frisk folded their arms.

" if you're neutral, then your unbiased opinion would be most helpful in this situation." countered.

**Which is harder Frisk. Jumble or Crossword?If I were you I would choose Jumble. Not only to appease Papyrus and make Sans happy that you didn't make his brother sad but also to get on Sans good side. Trust me. Make Papyrus sad and you're going to have a bad time.**

" Jumble is the hardest. It take me hours to find even the simplest word. I mean seriously, trying to find a word in a block of scrambled letters? Impossible. And with some of the words being upside down or backwards as well? Spare me from the torture I beg of you!" Frisk answered dramatically.

" HA HA YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOUR JUMBLE SO DIFFUCULT! NYEHEHEHEHE" the skeleton laughed as he ran towards the next puzzle.

Frisk choked on their spit as they coughed at Papyrus's statement. "If only you knew Papyrus."

" you okay kid?" Sans asked, patting Frisk on the back.

" Fine." the teen answered

" thanks for saying junior jumble just to appease my brother. **_cause we all know crosswords are the hardest right?_** " Sans asked, the lights in his eyes disappearing and his voice growing dark.

" Definitely." Frisk answered nervously. Honestly, they didn't care. Both crosswords and word scrambled were somewhat hard and challenging in their opinion.

" anyway..." Sans started, his voice going back to normal and his eye lights reappearing, "...yesterday, he got stumped trying to solve the horoscope."

" Your brother is a gem." Frisk stated flatly

Sans laughed." i like you kid."

" Yeah, I like me too." Frisk smiled, walking up ahead, smile instantly dropping and replaced with a terrified expression.

" What the hell was _that."_

**Sans can be** **a little bit uh...**

" You know what. I don't want to hear it." Frisk said, putting a hand up. " Hmm? What's this?"

It was a room but without walls. There were two tables. One had a plate of spaghetti on it, the next a microwave. Next to the plate was a not from Papyrus.

HUMAN. PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI

( LITTLE DO YOU KNOW...THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU. YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING. THOUROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS . NYEH-HEH-HEH)

" Papyrus is too innocent for this world." Frisk sighed, looking at a mouse hole. They turned around.

" Hmm? I never noticed that before."

Frisk stuck their hand in the save point, a warm light surrounding them as they were filled with something. It was like Determination but not it exactly. Something more. The voice probably couldn't feel what Frisk was feeling or probably didn't know since he kept calling the feeling determination.

**Knowing that the mouse will one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti fills you with determination...does it really Frisk?**

" No. But I'll dig. I'm interested to see if the mouse will truly do it." Frisk answered

**Frisk LV 1 45:33**

**Snowdin- Spaghetti**

**File Saved**

Frisk turned around and tried to pick up the plate of spaghetti to put it in the microwave but found that it wouldn't budge. The fork wouldn't move either.

' What the hell?' Frisk mouthed to themselves in confusion

**It's a plate of frozen spaghetti. It's so cold it's stuck to the table. Too bad you couldn't put it in the microwave. All the settings say spaghetti**

" If I couldn't do it I wonder how that mouse would. Besides, the microwave is unplugged." Frisk said, walking into a clearing and glancing at the nearby sign.

**Warning: Dog Marriage**

" Wait. Is this going to be like a real marriage?! With a bunch of real dogs everywhere?! I wouldn't be able to handle that if I ran into a dog marriage."

As Frisk walked, looking for any signs of a dog, they failed to noticed their soul glowing in the front of them. When they did, it was too late.

**Lesser Dog appears**

"...i have to admit this is adorable." Frisk said, staring at white dog, wearing armor, holding a sword and carrying a shield on it with the same symbol Toriel had on her dress.

**Options are to Check and...what? Frisk, look at your panel.**

" Hmmm? What the-!" Frisk exclaimed as they looked at the options under their ACT panel.

It was just Check and Pet. Pet repeated itself 5 times. Frisk groaned. This was not good. Was the only way to spare the dogs to pet them? Stupid stupid stupid allergies.

**I can already tell this is going to be a pain for you.**

" More than a pain. Check please."

**Lesser Dog ATK 7 DEF 0**

**Wields a Stone Dogger made of Pomer-granite**

**_"_** Lesser Dog panted as it summoned a smaller version of itself.

" Aw that's so cu-ah!" Frisk exclaimed as the lesser lesser dog jumped on Frisk, barking. Their HP which was 20/20 due to the save point was now 16/20.

**Lesser Dog cocks its head to one side**

Having no other choice, Frisk lifted their hand to pet Lesser Dog.

**You barely raised your hand and Lesser Dog is already excited**

" Oh god...his head went up."

The dog gave a tiny bark as two spears were shot towards Frisk. One blue and one white. Frisk let the blue spear go through them, but ducked under the white spear. Lesser dog began to bark excitedly. Frisk noticed that the dog's name was yellow, but wanting to see what would happen, Frisk lunged forward and pet the dog many times, having a huge ' nope what the hell is this I'm outta here moment' as the dog's head shot up beyond what Frisk could see even when they craned their neck.

**People have limits you know...and I'm surprised you're not sneezing. By the way, you won 20 g**

" I am too freaked out to even consider sneezing. What Lesser Dog is doing should be impossible. How in the world did all of that neck fit into the armor normally? How is he comfortable?" Frisk asked, walking over a pile of snow.

" Cool. What is this, a map?" Frisk studied the map and walked over to where X marked the spot. Finding a switch in the snow, they flicked it, hearing a loud clacking noise. They walked back to where they found the map, and noticed metallic plates similar to the ones in the Ruins.

" It must have been a puzzle." Frisk thought aloud, remembering spikes that sunk into metallic plates once the correct switch was flipped. They walked over a wooden bridge...and found themselves paralyzed.

" I can't move!"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and saw two white dogs in black hoods carrying huge axes. It was like Snoopy and an executioner did a Steven Universe fuse and the outcome was not pretty. For Frisk at least.

' Noooooo!' Frisk screamed mentally as one of the dogs asked,

" What's that smell?"


	18. Part 6: Dog Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk unwillingly gets amputated by the dog couple Dogamy and Dogaressa

' Where's that smell?' the guard dogs thought

" If you're a smell...identify yoursmelf!" the two dogs barked at the same time

The dogs walked about the are sniffing as they went along, trying to figure out what that smell was? In the meantime, Frisk remained as stiff as a statue. They really did not want to initiate another fight. Especially one with another dog for that matter. They ever so slightly moved their boot in preparation to dash away so fast that even The Flash would be left wiping snow off his face and still not catching up to Frisk. However, this...was a HUGE mistake. The movement caused Frisk's scent to diffuse in the direction towards the monsters' snouts. Said monsters traced the scent back to Frisk.

"I hate my life"

**Now I know I'm not the only one**

" What do you have to hate? You're just unexpected company pestering me along this stupid unfortunate journey. A voice. It's not like you have a body...I think. Anyway, before I say something I'm not supposed to all I am going to ask is Why? Just...why? For everything just...why?"

The voice sighed.

**To be honest...I don't even know myself. I just felt the need to somehow? Everything is...dark and...confusing. It's been dark and confusing for a very long time. I figured it was about time some ...light?...was shed on the situation. I just wanted it to rain somewhere else. I think it's about time me and you had a real talk. First we need to get past these dogs.**

Frisk let Voice's words sink in for a moment then sighed. They felt something ache in their soul. A painful ache they always got when they wanted to help someone but didn't know how or want to. Or if they wanted to do something but wasn't really sure if it is the right thing to do or not. They always hated this ache and knew that it was something that wasn't going to just blow over. Great now that's two feelings they have to deal with. This one and the feeling of...whatever it was that they were feeling. Honestly, they didn't mind the latter feeling so much. It gave them a greater sense of authority? They were still working out the right words for their feelings. Whatever that feeling was, it always brought a cocky smirk to their face. The former feeling though...oh boy.

" Here's that weird smell. It makes me want to eliminate...eliminate YOU!"

Frisk's red soul glowed in the front of them as they and their attackers were transported to an all too familiar room.

**Dogi assault you**

" I don't think Dogi is a real word."

**Yes it is, it's the plural of dogs**

" No it isn't, it's dogs. That's like saying the plural of moose should be meese since the plural of goose is geese. Or the plural of octopus is octopi when it's octopuses or the plural of cactus is cacti when it's cactuses. It's stupid."

**Your grammar skills clearly need work**

" No yours does!"

" This weird smell is crazy! It is talking to itself! And its grammar skill are terrible!" the female dog whispered to the male one, though Frisk could hear.

" My grammar skills are not!...Whatever!"

**The male dog is Dogamy and the female dog is Dogaressa**

**You can pet Dogamy, check him- which should be the first thing you want to do- or roll around in the dirt**

" Check."

**Dogmay ATK 6 DEF 4**

**Husband of Dogaressa**

**Knows only what he smells**

" Don't touch my hot dog!" Dogamy barked angrily as Dogaressa mouthed to Frisk that he meant her while he male dog summoned...

" Those have to be the hugest axes I have ever seen in my entire life!" Frisk exclaimed as they ducked under the axes.

**I've seen bigger**

Paying attention to what the voice had to say, caused Frisk to come up short in the dodge, resulting in both of their arms being completely cleaved off.

" Ehh. At least it's a clean cut." Frisk shrugged, the intense and exploding pain rendering them unable to respond in any other way. Their looked at their HP bar in the corner of their eye. It was now 8/20, the lowest it had ever been except for the time where they died in the ruins.

**The dogs keep shifting their axes to protect each other...you look surprisingly calm for having both your arms chopped off. Shouldn't you be screaming in complete agony.**

" I should be. But the crippling pain is preventing me from acting in any other way. Also, compared to having my skin seared off...this is fine." Frisk said calmly.

**Riiight. Weirdo.**

" I think it's about time I use an item. Hopefully it will heal me because right now, I look like an abused mannequin. Or that famous statue with the woman with no arms."

Frisk, summoned the only thing they could remember from the Item box, the monster candy. After all, the boxes in the front of them were only metaphorical unless that metaphor needed to be brought into a reality, like the Mercy panel. Besides, Frisk had the voice to do the dictating for them. The monster candy fell into Frisk mouth, who dry heaved as the soft sweet stuck in their molars, the aftertaste very unpleasant. However, it seemed to do the trick as their HP was brought to 18/20 and their arms were regenerated.

" Let's kick human tail!" Dogamy barked with excitement.

" Do humans have tails?" Dogaressa wondered aloud as she went into a passionate kiss with her husband, something she was doing this entire time. Don't monsters know that public displays of affection makes people very uncomfortable?

" Nope. But they have asses!" Frisk laughed

Suddenly, two white dogs appeared on both of Frisk's sides. They were far away enough so that Frisk didn't dive into a sneezing fit from their allergy, but close enough so that the attacks would do damage. The dog on Frisk's left side barked, two rings of blue and white hearts blasting out of its mouth. Frisk dodged the hearts without a scratch.

**The dogs shift their axes to protect each other**

Frisk suddenly, remembered the smell chart and decided to roll around in the snow and dirt. Hopefully it would somewhat mask their human scent. However, they cringed as some of the dirt went under those cold and gross used bandages that Frisk completely forgot wrapped their lower arms and 1/3 of all their fingers. The bandages have been there so long that the nerves and sensors became dull and muted. It's like if you've been sitting in a horrible smelling room for hours and become nose blind to the scent but when someone else enters the room they nearly pass out because it smells like death.

**You roll around in the snow and dirt. You smell like a weird puppy. This might aggravate the dogs and make them want to re smell you**

Frisk rolled around in the dirt and snow once more. Getting more dirt under the bandages that make their skin itchy.

" Take my wife's fleas. They are hopping on me!" Dogamy complained

" Don't actually. They aren't fleas. I don't know what it is but its certainly not fleas and they are definitely not hopping on you."

Two more giant axes were summoned, however, Frisk did not dodge these very well. The melted snow made them slippery and they slid right into the axes instead of away from them.

Now 3/20 became their new lowest HP without actually dying. Frisk was left standing on one foot. The other and both their arms were strewn about on the floor. Numerous thin red lines of blood decorated their face.

**I can't watch**

Frisk remembered another thing. The Nice cream. They summoned it and the blue confection on a stick fell into their mouth. Windex. It tasted like Windex. Why? Tears fell from Frisk's face as they force themselves to eat the disgusting food item. The lost limbs regenerated as well as their HP rose 18/20. Oh gods...why did they have to by two! They didn't want to eat the next one in fear of what it tasted like, but they hated the thought of wasting food no matter how disgusting it was. Growing up the way they did made them appreciate everything they had in life, even if it was something that probably shouldn't have existed.

The dogs launched the axe attack again. Frisk only lost their right hand. Their HP going 14/20. Damn! This was a hard ass attack to dodge. Luckily, the dogs decided to re sniff Frisk. Their original scent no longer being detected by the dogs but a new one.

" What! Smells like a..."

Dogaressa gasped. " Are you actually a little puppy?"

**The dogs may think that you are actually a lost puppy**

Knowing the only solution to ending this fight was to pet the dogs, Frisk reluctantly walked up to Dogamy and pet him. Sneezing along the away.

" Wow! Pet by another pup!" Dogamy exclaimed.

" Well don't leave me out." Dogaressa pouted

' Dogs are idiots.' Frisk mentally grumbled as they heard Voice chuckle softly

They once again walked up to Dogaressa, petting her.

" Wow! A dog that pets other dogs...amazing." she breathed

" What about me..." Dogamy whined

**The dogs' minds have been expanded**

Frisk immediately spared the dogs once their names appeared in yellow in their vision

**You Won!**

**0 EXP**

**40 g**

" Dogs can pet other dogs?"

" A new world has opened up for us."

" Thanks weird puppy!" the dog couple barked as they walked away.

" I. Hate. Dogs."

Frisk walked ahead an turned to the left, stumbling across another one of Papyrus' puzzles. A sign was next to it.

**Turn all the X's into O's then press the switch**

" Seems simple enough." Frisk said as they walked over the blue X in the snow. It magically turned into a red O. Frisk repeated the action on the opposite side then pressed their foot on the switch. Behind them, the familiar sound of metal spikes sliding into the ground vibrated in Frisk's ears.

" Of. Course...what else was I expecting?"


	19. Part 7: Papyrus and His Preposterous Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk experiences nothing new when it came to being handed out even more puzzles by Papyrus.

" Sup Papyrus." Frisk said, saluting the skeleton with two fingers.

" WHAT! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP!" the skeleton exclaimed with shock. However, he regained his composure to ask "...AND. MORE IMPORTANTLY...IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

**Think about what you say before you say it**

" Damnit. I was going to tell it to him straight."

**I don't suggest that you do that**

" What. I don't sugar coat anything I'm not Willy Wonka for crying out loud."

**Who's...Willy Wonka?**

"Er...nevermind. He's not important."

**Anyway, what are you gonna tell Papyrus about his spaghetti ?**

" I left it. Was frozen stuck to the table. Couldn't even pick up fork. You could at least put it in the microwave and put a cover on it. Speaking of which you really should have put the thing in a place where it could actually be plugged in."

Cue face palming noise. Frisk sighed in content. Another being questioning their existence. This was one of Frisk's favorite pastimes. Simply messing the minds of anyone who came into contact with them. Oh the joys of seeing someone else suffer from an existential crisis. Then they stopped to think. Shit. What if they made Papyrus upset?! Sans would pull a Liam Neeson on them. Taken edition. A look of horror crept across their features as they grasped their head with both their hands, staring into the snow, unable to look at his face, berating themselves for their sheer amount of stupidity.

" REALLY?...WOWIE...YOU RESISTED THE TASTE OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA. AND EVEN ADDED EXTRA COMMENTARY..."

Yes. Extra, unnecessary criticizing commentary that was totally uncalled for. Frisk felt like the biggest meanie in the world. The look on Papyrus' face. Frisk probably crushed the skeleton's dreams in hopes of making edible pasta.

" ...JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME AND HELP ME IMPROVE!"

Yes, help you wait! What! Frisk slowly turned their head upwards towards Papyrus.

" Sooo...you're not upset?" the brown skinned teen raised an eyebrow.

Papyrus looked confused. " UPSET? WHY OF COURSE NOT HUMAN. WHY WOULD I BE? YOU HAVE GIVEN ME TIPS ON HOW TO IMPROVE. THOUGH YOUR LANGUAGE MIGHT HAVE BEEN A BIT...HARSH...IT WAS ALL IN GOOD INTENTION. IN FACT, BECAUSE OF YOUR DEEP CONCERN, I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!"

Papyrus dashed away with his typical laugh. Frisk removed their hands from their head. Papyrus was so...forgiving. So...kind. So...innocent. O-M-Goodness. Frisk slapped their hands to their cheeks in realization. Papyrus was a cinnamon roll! Not only that but the most cinnamonest cinnamon roll to ever cinnamon! They put it on their priority list to protect this pure creature of light at all costs.

Frisk followed Papyrus to what could be the next puzzle.

" So. Can you tell me a little bit about Sans? He's always talking about you."

" HE HAS! WELL, OF COURSE HE HAS. NO ONE CAN RESIST TELLING TALES OF THE COOLEST BROTHER AND ROYAL GUARD MEMBER IN TRAINING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AHEM. SO MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING..."

" If you want saddening, a friend of mine has a stamp collection. I mean seriously! Stamps? I would understand rocks or coins! I would even understand a bottle cap collection but stamps? Please."

" ...YOU KNOW, SOMETIMES I WONDER, WHAT WOULD HE DO WITHOUT A COOL GUY TO TALK TO."

" I wonder too."

Papyrus ushered the human to the next puzzle. Frisk noticed that it was the same as they one that the had one to retract the metal spikes, only more complicated. Frisk's eyebrows knit in confusion. Noticing Frisk's look, Papyrus spoke up.

" HMMM...HOW DO I SAY THIS? YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE MY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE..."

' What a narcissist.'

"...UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT. AND...AS USUAL...MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND.I SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS...WORRY NOT HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM. THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED. MEANWHILE, TRY TO SOLVE THE PUZZLE YOURSELF, I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER TOO MUCH."

Frisk nodded and went ahead to complete the puzzle

**From here, it does look like his face**

"Where is here?" Frisk chuckled as they began the puzzle.

**Start at the back then work your way forward like a snake**

" Thanks for the suggestion." Frisk said as they walked to the back of the puzzle. They put their boot on the first blue X, immediately turning it into a red 0.

**Up. Left. Down. Left. Up. Right. Back. Right**

With the guidance of the voice, Frisk successfully solved the puzzle without any difficulty. Frisk pressed their foot against the switch in the snow, causing the red circles to flash green.

" WOW. YOU SOLVED IT. AND YOU DID IT WITHOUT MY HELP!"

" Nah. Don't give me all the cred. "

" INCREDIBLE. I'M IMPRESSED. YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES AS MUCH AS I DO!"

Frisk mentally winced and cringed. Doing this some sort of winge. Crince? Whatever. They were smart and good at puzzles, but just didn't really like them so much. In retrospect, doing those puzzles in the Ruins were more of an annoying pain in the ass to Frisk more than they realized. Whatever. For now, they would pretend. Pretend for Papyrus. Keep the cinnamon roll safe.

" WELL...I'M SURE YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN. IN FACT, IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU. NYEH HE HE HE!" the tall monster laughed, walking away.

Frisk followed, running into Sans.

" Hmm? Sans? Where were you?" Frisk said, stuffing their hands into the pockets of the jacket they were wearing.

" around. anyway, good job on solving that puzzle so quickly. you didn't even need my help. which is great cause i love doing absolutely nothing."

" But you weren't there. How could you possibly know that?"

The short skeleton lazily shrugged. " i dunno. i just know."

Frisk huffed, folding their arms. " I've got both my eyes on you."

Frisk walked forward, towards the next puzzle, not taking the eyes on the skeleton who had fallen asleep standing straight up. Impressive.

" How!" Frisk exclaimed as they walked to the next clearing. There was Sans wide awake standing next to his brother when just moments he was dead to the world BEHIND Frisk. Frisk didn't even see Sans pass them and it wasn't even that far of a walk. Like, literally ten paces away. Impossible.

' What are you?' Frisk thought as they glared the short skeleton straight in his eye sockets. Something was not right with this character...but who actually cares! Not I said the fox.

Frisk stood on a pillar of snow and rock, a bridge was connecting Frisk to a black, white and grey checkered platform. The two skeleton brothers stood behind the platforms. A grey box looking machine behind them.

" HUMAN. YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE!"

" Will I?" Frisk sighed

" IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS."

" Who's Dr. Alphys?"

**She is the current Royal Scientist**

" YOU SEE, THESE TILES?! ONCE I THROW THE SWTICH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR. EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION. RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE. YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM. YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC. THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU. GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM...YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER. ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE. BUT...IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRANAHS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU. PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY, YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE. HOWEVER, THE SLIPPPERY SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS. WHICH PIRANAHS DO NOT LIKE. PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY! FINALLY PINK TILES...THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?" Papyrus explained the mechanics of the puzzle.

In all honesty, Frisk was surprised Papyrus didn't make the puzzle himself. That would have been impressive.

**Do you understand the explanation?**

Nope.

" Absolutely." Frisk lied with a cheerful smile. They didn't want Papyrus to say all of that again. Besides, if Frisk didn't listen or understand the first time, the odds of them doing it the second time was even lower. However, they had this strange feeling that if Papyrus pushed the letter, it would turn to one passable color or something like that.

" GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING. THIS PUZZLE...IS COMPLETELY RANDOM! NYEH HE HE HE!"

Simply. Perfect.

" WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL TURN INTO A PUZZLE THAT WAS NEVER SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION."

" Well that's safe and reassuring."

Throughout this entire thing, Sans was just standing there watching as some sort of spectator or something.

" READY! NOW!"

Papyrus threw the switch and the floor lit up like the floor of a disco party. The lights flashed quickly and brightly. Fast, faster yet faster until...

" WHAT/What **/What?"**

The puzzle was set but it wasn't anything like Frisk was expecting. There were three rows of color. The two on the top and bottom red while the middle was completely pink, allowing Frisk to pass through without having to really solve much of anything. Good job at being a crappy puzzle inventor Dr. Alphys.

Unable to comprehend what happened, Papyrus simply walked away without a word. Probably to reserve his pride and dignity as well as escape from this now awkward situation. Frisk made their way across the obviously broken puzzle floor. They were then interrupted by Sans.

" you know that spaghetti. it wasn't too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, maybe next year he'll cook something edible."

" And you are telling me this because?"

" i dunno. just figured i'd tell you stuff about my bro since i heard him talking to you about me and my sock collection."

" But you weren't anywhere in sight! How did you-!"

" your boots are untied."

" Hmmm? Thank-wait- Damnit!"

Frisk had fallen for that dumb skeleton's stupid prank. They looked down to tie the laces on their boots, only to remember their boots had buckles. They swiftly put their head up and bam! Sans was gone. Not even a footprint was in the snow except for where the skeleton was standing previously. Okay. Frisk now gave damn. If this dude had some crazy teleporting powers, Frisk would get to the bottom of it.


	20. Part 8: Arising Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally snaps at the Voice and is given a revelation they did not expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from FF.net to here. Original Publish Date: 7/19/2016 Original Completion Date: 5/26/2019

Snow, snow and more snow. That is what there only seemed to be in this entire place. Just layers and layers of thick white snow. Frisk walked into another opening, showing poorly constructed snowmen. Well, snowdogs for that matter. This area was just filled with pillars of snow that lead to nowhere. Some inexplicably curled without even collapsing. The heads of the snowdogs were just lying on the ground, probably falling off due to gravity. In the midst of the snow creatures was a single sentry station with a sign next to it.

**Beware of Dog**

**Please pet dog**

" Are all the guard monster things that are trying to kill me dogs or what? Does the person in charge have some kind of weird obession of dogs in guard uniforms? Cause frankly, this is really annoying. It has nothing to do with my allergies. It's simply the fact that all the guards are dogs and dogs only."

Voice simply chuckled.

" Don't laugh at me I'm serious!" pouted Frisk as they began to walk out the clearing, noticing a glowing object. It was another Save point.

Frisk stuck their hands in the point, once again feeling that strange feeling that Frisk couldn't point out. It was so familiar yet foreign at the same time. It sure as hell wasn't determination that's for sure.

**Knowing that dog will one day** _S **R**_ **FW** _ **C**_ **g** asg **sdfed** DF **fills you with [REDACTED]**

**Fri(?)k LV !? 6E;!6**

**Snowdin- Doghouse**

**File _ERROR_**

Frisk's eyes widened in silent horror. Instead of the usual informative drabble, was ear piercing glitches that sounded like someone was in excruciating pain. Heavy pants and agonizing grunts filled Frisk's head and a whisper that clearly wasn't the voice's.

_You can't a-Void me forever Te-hee! It will be so much easier if you just gave in. Let go. Ga-_

**NO!**

" Alright! Screw this! You are telling me exactly what the hell is going on here! That what was going on my head just now is enough to tell me _something_ serious is going down with you! I am _not_ going to stand for it any longer. I want to know and I want to know now so help me I will-!"

**No.**

" What do you mean no?!"

**I mean I can't tell you now.**

" Why the hell not? You're talking to me now. Can't you spill it out while you are at it?"

**No. You have to be asleep. It's just easier that way. You can't fall asleep out here. You'll die**

" Ngggh. You are so frustrating! I hope you realize this is affecting _me. I_ hear the whispers. _I_ hear the screams. _Your_ screams. I'm being plagued by this weird feeling that is _not_ determination everytime I touch those things. But I _can't_ stop. I _know_ I can't stop. It's something I _have_ to do! This is not something a 15 year old teen should be going through. I shouldn't be stuck under a mountain. My life shouldn't be on the line like this. _Why_ are you with me? _What_ would you be doing if _I wasn't_ here _struggling_ to survive. I feel like I could just _snap._ Before, why were you silent? What were you remembering? Tell me what would you be doing without me."

**Dying**

" What?" The fire in Frisk's blood immediately turned to ice.

**Dying. I would be dying. But...I'm already dead. I'll just be disappearing. Forever**

" I'm...sorry." Frisk didn't know how to react to that aside from apologizing

**Don't be**

Frisk huffed a sigh and ran a hand through their hair. What the voice had said...shook them to the core. Frisk didn't like this, not one bit. They grumbled. Caring for people was hard. Being nice was hard. Everything was just...hard. Frisk soon approached another puzzle. It was similar to some they had done earlier, but the marks were surrounded by ice. Frisk probably had to slide to each mark. Sigh. This was going to be a pain.

The teen carefully slid the first mark...then immediately off the ledge.

"Ah!"

Frisk landed in a pile of snow that had something red on it.

" OH MY GOsh IS MY BUTT BLEEDING!?"

Frisk lifted their hand slowly, but noticed the red substance was thick and had a funny smell. Wait. Frisk licked their fingers.

**That's** g- **g** ross

" Quiet."

It was ketchup. Frisk shuffled off the snow lump and looked to see they had squashed a snowman with their ass. The word 'Sans' was smeared all over the snow in smudged ketchup. Next to San's squished work of art, was Papyrus's sculpture and Frisk was honestly impressed. It must have be hard to carve such perfect and rock solid abs and biceps. Just look at that winning smile.

Frisk tilted their head slightly, the snow Papyrus's head was blocking something. It was a pathway out of here. Taking the hint, Frisk walked out of the area and back to the puzzle that landed them there in the first place.

" Okay. Let's try something else." Frisk said as they began it slide once more, and completed the puzzle perfectly.

" That's what I'm talking about."

A thick bridge of snow shot out of the ledge, enabling Frisk to walk across to the other side.

They brushed snow off their head and continued walking, sighing repeatedly. The awkward silence hanging between Frisk and the voice was starting to get on Frisk's nerves. However, Frisk new they shouldn't start talking to him like what transpired never happened. The dude said he was dead and pretty much disappearing for Pete's sake. That's not something you take lightly or joke around with.

" What is this?" Frisk asked quietly

**It's a [ Redacted]. Damnit. I meant it's a [ Redacted.] For the love of Asgore it's a damn [ Redacted]. I'll spell it out. S-n-o-w P-o-f-f.**

" Snow Poff?"

**Y** _e s_

" You know that glitching thing is getting worse right?"

**I K-know. It should** _go AWA **Y in a F ew.**_ **Then come back to [Redact]...haunt me at a more** _inconveniencing_ **time**

Frisk made a noise of concern, then gracefully (not) tripped over a snow poff that cracked open and spilled gold.

" Whoa. There's one, two, three...thirty g in this thing." Frisk commented, pocketing the money. Frisk reached the last snow poff, but raised an eyebrow as it grew a tail and the head of a dog.

" Awww. I hate dogs but what an adorable little-ohhhh! That is _not_ a little dog! That is the complete opposite of small!"


	21. Part 9: Sneak Peak on Voice's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak in the brain pan of our resident ghostly guest.

Frisk stared wide eyed at the white dog standing before them, fully decked in shiny, silver, metal armor. Spear Included. To be honest, this was actually quite adorable, more adorable than Lesser Dog.

" I have this strong urge that this guard dog's name is Greater Dog." Frisk stated.

**Why don't we check him. Hmmm. The glitching has faded away. For now**

Frisk did not like that 'for now' part. It just made them feel terrible. Something bad was happening somewhere to their helper and they couldn't do a thing about it. Somewhere, deep in their soul, Frisk just wanted to find out where Voice was. Find him and help him. The other voice made a pun. Something about a Void. Was Voice stuck in limbo somewhere? Other Voice started to say Voice's name. G-A. G-A. G-A. Frisk mentally repeated the two letters. They did not know of any names that began with G-A. This was so frustrating. If only G-A would stop keeping secrets and say what in Davy Jones's locker the hell was going on. However, it wasn't their decision to make. And Frisk hated it. Frisk mentally sighed. Patience is a virtue...one that the brown skinned teen simply did not have. It wasn't to a fault but it got annoying. Super annoying. Annoyingly annoying.

**Greater Dog**

"Called it!"

**Greater Dog**

**Check**

**Pet**

**Beckon**

**Play**

**Ignore**

" I really like how his face is on his spear and on his arm. It's so adorable. Anyway,...actually, do I need to ask you to check anymore? It's like, always the first thing I ask you to do for me."

**You don't have to ask me. You could do it on your own, but it will slow you down. While we are on the topic, Greater Dog has 6 ATK and 4 DEF. He's so excited that he thinks fighting is just playing.**

" Of course fighting is just a game. A really deadly game that will leave the other writhing in agony, begging for mercy, and wishing to be finished off. Do you know life is a game too? A sick, evil, twisted, demented and pointless game. You have no idea what the hell you're doing. There's no walkthrough for such a game that is life and you die over and over again. You die mentally. You die emotionally. You have that one break. Like when you get a five point kill streak in Call of Duty. And then...everything blows up because no one wants to be Mercy in Overwatch. It's over. You die physically. And there's no turning back." Frisk said, taking on a dark undertone

**Holy Asgore. That was deep. Are you alright Frisk?**

" Yeah. I'm fan-flipping-tastic! I've been stuck under a mountain for the past goddamn hour with my life on the line. Death at every corner. Literally! All the monsters want my soul and you're stuck somewhere going through some hellish ordeal. So right now. Life. Is. Great. " Frisk said, their voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

The Voice made sounds of discomfort, unsure what to do...until Frisk broke their depressing tone with a more lighter one.

" The Game of Life in the board game edition is much worse though, so I should be grateful. Amy got no children during her run and she wanted one so badly. She gave Ethan one thousand dollars for one of his children and ended up having to give it away since her next spin was retirement."

The Voice gave a sigh of relief. He didn't know what Frisk was referring too but it was somewhat reassuring that the fifteen year old had dropped their former tone of voice. However, he didn't know how genuine Frisk's tone of voice was. For all he knew, this could be some kind of trick to make him not worry so much. He couldn't blame them though. With everything that was happening to the child, it would be hard to keep up a perky attitude. He had a thought to read Frisk's mind to get a true scope of their feelings but decided against it. He would definitely get chewed out for it. The Voice understood though. He too once put on a cheerful demeanor to hide how horrifically depressed he was on the inside. Sans did it too and still does. So who was he to judge?

As the voice thought about these things, Frisk went through the battle without much problems. The Voice only broke out of his thoughts to tell Frisk what they earned from fighting Greater Dog. Aside from their allergies acting up ,getting squished by a huge pup in metal armor, being slobbered over and dying once from sonic barks, Frisk gained no LV, 0 Exp and how much gold? And wasn't there something about fighting a ' reindeer from hell that looked like it got a visit from Santa on crack cocaine'? Things were starting to get harder to remember. What with becoming part of a dark and absorbing entity and all. The Voice hoped that he could hold out long enough for Frisk to leave and...forget him. He didn't want Frisk getting close to him and being heartbroken after he disappeared forever. That wasn't the worst part. If Frisk was still stuck,he would be gone and Frisk would be alone. With Chara. The demon might not be present, but they were still lurking. Chara was extremely patient. They would wait until the world ended if that is what it would take. The Voice wasn't sure what Chara wanted with the human, but it was definitely something bad. No. Bad is an understatement.

Deep in his thoughts, the voice heard Frisk utter a curse though it was muffled to his non existent ears.

"Common sense is a flower that doesn't grow in everyone's garden."

**What?**

"You didn't narrate or rebutted my actions and snarky comments. Figured you were zoning out about something so I used my ultimate technique!"

**Which is?**

"Saying something completely random while someone is off guard. The stupidity of my statement draws people back to the land of the living. For example-these are my favorites by the way...'using the flesh of foetuses to stay young forever', ' bathing in the blood of virgins to look beautiful', and ' we live only to die'.

The Voice cringed. Holy Asgore. Something was messed up with this child.

**I have no comment other than the fact that you may need serious help**

"Relax. You're not the only one who says that. "

**That is a little bit concerning**

During the conversation, the teen had bumped into Sans.

"Hmm? Hey Sans." Frisk greeted with a small smile

" sup kiddo."

" What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be making puzzles with Papyrus or something?" they asked, raising a bushy yet neat eyebrow.

"got lost." the skeleton lamely lied

" Bullcrap." Frisk crossed their arms, furrowing their eyebrows.

" are you callin' me a liar?"

" Ain't callin' you a truther."

" heh. good one kid. anyway, while i'm here, might as well tell ya something."

" Shoot."

" _**don't curse in front of my bro EVER, else you're gonna have a really really REALLY bad time. ya seem ta be holdin' on just fine fer now. but i'm warning ya.**_ " the skeleton growled darkly, his eyes going pitch black as his permanent smile added to the intimidation.

"Eep!..." Frisk squeaked as they backed away with their hands up in a defensive position " I'm sorry and I won't do it again!"

" heh. good. but uh...sorry for the scare kiddo. only tryna protect my bro. i'm sure you've got people ya wanna protect. not _judging_ ya or anything if ya don't. i'm usually not the _judgemental_ type. then again. who's knows. _**I could be silently**_ **judging _you right now and you wouldn't even know it._** but uh...who am i to _judge."_ Sans said with a wink

" I feel like you are trying to imply something." Frisk narrowed their eyes.

Sans simply shrugged. " maybe i am, maybe not. i don't even know what i'm doing myself half the time. anyway kiddo. gotta _ketchup_ with my bro. heard he's gotta _killer_ puzzle for ya."

Sans walked up to the human and whispered in their ear. " ** _don't do anything you might regret later in the future"_**

He then teleported away, knowing that Frisk knew he had teleportation powers.

" I need you to tell me all the do's and don't when it comes to Papyrus. I'd rather not get on Sans's bad side." Frisk instantaneously said

**Um..be nice, enjoy his spaghetti no matter how terrible it is, don't curse...actually, there isn't much I can say. I haven't been in their lives for a long time. Too long. Besides, Papyrus is a never dying ball of optimism. You'll have to be an expert, mastering the art of pissing people off for years to get even the _slightest_ chance of digging into his marrow. Still though, good luck. It's really Sans you need to worry about. He's always been so secretive...**

" Probably got it from you. There's still a ton of things you need to tell me."

**Don't you mean a _skele_ -ton?**

Frisk donned a salty expression. They pointed as if they were pointing to an open door.

" Go... Leave...Right now...my mental door is open wide for you. You're free to exit stage right anytime."

**I think you should go. Papyrus is waiting for you**

" Don't change the subject!" Frisk pouted as they walked ahead and halfway across the bridge in the front of them before being intercepted by the skelebros.

" HUMAN ! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MIST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!"

" Really, how exciting." Frisk said flatly

" BEHOLD! THE GUANLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

As Papyrus announced the name of his challenge, Sans pressed a red button on a remote he was holding, causing swinging spikes, axes, cannons, torches and dogs to deploy.

" sweet mother of pearl..." Frisk breathed, wide eyed. They were not expecting this. It was more like a booby trap in those ancient Egyptian caves rather than a harmless puzzle.

" You must be kidding me." Frisk looked a Papyrus in disbelief " This isn't a puzzle, it's avdeath trap! I thought you were trying to capture me. Not kill me! This is completely unlike you. The GREAT Papyrus could do sooooo much better."

" I GUESS, CONSIDERING HOW YOU SO EASILY PASSED MY OTHER PUZZLES, THIS MAY SEEM...TOO EASY." the skeleton looked uncertain before looking as if he finally decided on what he was going to do next.

" RIGHT! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME HUMAN THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT. NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" the skeleton finished as he clapped his gloves hands twice, causing the 'puzzle' to disappear.

Frisk looked at Papyrus with a smile.

" WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THIS IS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH HE!" the skeleton laughed awkwardly before walking away.

Suddenly, Frisk felt compelled to turn to the other direction. They had the sneaking suspicion that they were being watched. That, and the fact that the cold from the snow was seeping through the foot of their socks and they needed to retrieve the boot they left behind when it came off in battle. Why Frisk simply left it there? Greater Dog chewed on it and Frisk didn't want it anymore, but they were going to have to deal with the slime, whether they liked it or not. It was most definitely not. Frisk checked to see if Sans was looking, but found that he was fast asleep standing up. If he wasn't so damn scary, Sans would have been Frisk's hero.

As they reached the beginning of the bridge, Frisk quickly spotted a smiling yellow something plunge into the snow.

" That little weed..." Frisk growled low to themselves as they walked a few steps forward, picking up their battered boot and sliding it on. A wet squish could be heard as Frisk aligned their foot with the imprints made in sole after years of use. Because of this, absolutely no one could wear Frisk's boots. It would make for a very uncomfortable experience. Trivial matters aside, that flower bastard was following them, and they didn't like it. Then again, it would be a great opportunity to prove to that rotten flower that the Underground could be passed through without the murder of anyone.

Frisk cracked their knuckles, walking back across the bridge.

" Game. On."


	22. Welcome to Snowdidn Part 1: Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a sharp moment of clarity in regards to their treament of the Voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of second hand embarrassment may be strong with this one.

**Welcome to Snowdin! Where your chance of getting snowed in is really really...low**

Frisk halted in the snow at the incredibly lame pun that the voice just _had_ to drop. A look of disgust spread across the teen's features. Their mouth twisted into a firm grimace, brown eyes that glared daggers despite not being locked on to anything and an overall expression so salty that it would make the ocean seem like awful jokes pulled by an inexperienced, amateur and basically lame jester in a medieval court. Which is to say, their expression challenged the ocean it self and won by an indescribably wide margin. They slowly turned their head upwards toward the mountain ceiling, ignoring the impossibly real snowflakes that fell directly into their eyeball and with as much venom as they could muster, hissed with unbridled female rage, sarcasm and ever other negative emotion involving the feeling of loathing,

" What. Was. _That._ I admit, I like puns. Horrible ones are my favorite but oh gods that was fricking awful. I mean, what ever _possessed_ you. Why on God's green earth would you ever feel _compelled_ to just drop that bomb on me like that. It sucked. Why. I just can't even begin to describe how shitty is was. Is this some kind of joke? Oh. Wait. It is. And it sucked balls larger than a cruise ship buoy. Which is to say, very very very large."

All through Frisk's rave, they failed their arms about, cringing and being the most expressive they have ever been since falling down here, over a pun that wasn't exactly a pun.

 **Firstly _child_** **that is extremely rude. I may have not mentioned it, which is why you act the way you do towards me, but I am much much much older than you. By thousands of years. Give or take a few centuries. Secondly, that was not a pun. I was simply reading the sign which is exactly on your left**

Frisk blinked a few times, their brown face turning beet red in embarrassment and shame. Gee...they really hadn't thought about the age of this dude. He seemed wise and knowledgeable and had the patience of Job. The kind you would have after taking years of tons of crap from kids and teenagers. Oh. Right. This guy is a father. Was a father? He said he was dead and disappearing, but he sounded very alive, except for that horrendous glitching. Crap. Getting off topic. In any case, Frisk felt like a huge pile of crap. They felt like this before haven't they. Frisk always felt like this. The teen stopped caring a long time ago. They were pretty much dead on the inside and their personality was merely a façade to hide their true emptiness. Damn it. Stupid Ethan rubbing off. Damn it. Running off track again. Damn it just...damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit. Everything was becoming hard again. Stupid emotions suddenly buying a ticket for the feels train. Oh man. They really hadn't thought about anything at all. They didn't really take the Voice's advice. Did they? Frisk couldn't remember. Usually they had a memory like a brand new strainer, which is fine on a normal day but it wasn't fine now. Frisk couldn't remember once account where they respected voice, or asked his opinion or...do anything towards him other than be completely snarky. Wow. Just wow.

" Wow...just...wow. I've been a real douche bag haven't I? Just goddamn stinking awful." Tears silently began to stream down the teen's face, the soft blinking light from the sign turning the clear liquid shades of blue, green and red.

**Frisk...**

" I was just so rude. I-I never asked for your opinion on a decision once or-or was anything to you other than snarky..." Frisk began to sink down into the snow, using one of the legs of the sign as a backrest. They hugged their knees to their chest, burying themselves into Sans's jacket that still smelt faintly of ketchup and a lingering dash of lavender.

**Frisk...I...**

" I didn't think about you. Or how you helped me so far. It was only about me needing get the hell out of this place..." More tears slid down wavering eyes. Their lips trembled, unable to formulate more words. The only thing that erupted were muffled sobs. Raw emotions belted out of Frisk. All the pain, struggles, depressed feelings just...everything they bottled up and stored for _years_ simply broke loose from the glass bottle that was floating in an ocean of nothingness for far too longs. Frisk's body shuddered with sobs.

" I'm sorry...i'm sorry...i'm so so sorry..."

**...**

Voice had nothing to say, what could he say? There was...nothing to say. Meanwhile, a lazy skeleton sat high above in a tree, watching the teen sob hopelessly. He wanted to jump and comfort the teen. But he couldn't. He could actually shave points of his health off for a backwards jump. That wasn't the main issue though. They were still being tested. Still being judged. It's rude to interrupt the convict while they are making their plea. Not all the facts have been given and a few witnesses haven't made a statement. yet. The skeleton sighed, taking a contented sip from a ketchup bottle. It was too sugary and didn't have much of a tomato taste but...it's much better than mustard. And a thousand times better than mayo.

A hand gently lifted Frisk's chin up. Literally. That's all there was. A white bony looking hand with a huge hole in the palm floating in mid air. Frisk was mildly surprised and almost reeled back, but the sign prevented them. No words needed to be exchanged. The hand was the only symbol the two of them needed to know their relationship was mended and became much stronger.

**Smile for me...please...**

Frisk mannered a small but genuine smile. Even though it takes 42 muscles in the mouth to smile and 4 in the hand to slap...smiling felt good. So they stayed smiling for the floating little hand that soon disappeared.

_Knowing that your relationship with the voice is stronger fills you with DETERMINATION but...does it? File...not found...not saved..._


	23. Part 2: Just a Spoonful of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completey necessary Mary Poppins reference is completely necessary.

Frisk buried their head into their knees, letting snowflakes drift slowly and softly in their brown hair. They listen to the scientifically impossible breeze that lightly lifted their hair and cooled their skin beneath the blue jacket that still swallowed them whole. Frisk heaved a deep and contented sigh. This was nice. They had been sitting against the sign for quite a while now. Slowing down. That's what they needed to do. Just sit. Relax. Breathe. Not fret themselves with things that they shouldn't be focusing on. Work on their mannerisms and overall behaviour and attitude? Definitely.

The freezing cold had become a comfortable cool now that they had calmed down. They didn't reaaly stop to think about how beautiful the snow was. This was probably going to be the first and last time they'd ever get to see this phenomenon.

" So...I take it that you're a skeleton? I mean...with Sans and Paps being your sons and all and what I assumed to be your hand was looking pretty skeletal to me." Frisk quietly said.

**Hmm? Yes...**

"You okay? You sound pretty tired. Almost drained..."

**...mmm. Yes...that hurt and took quite a bit of work. I'm not supposed to...do...certain actions. Going against them...well...**

" I think I understand. Also...I take back what I said. You don't have to tell me jack about yourself or why you're not with your sons. You don't have to tell me about your glitches or anything you've been so secretive about. It's not my place to prod or pry. Knowing how I've acted towards you ...considering that I'm thousands of years younger than you...it makes me feel like more of a terrible person than I already know I am."

**You're...not...a terrible person**

Frisk gave a dry chuckle. " Heh. I know quite the number of people who would object to that on the dime."

**Hmm**

" I'm tired. Physically. Mentally. Perhaps emotionally. Though i've come to realize I've been tired about a lot of things. School. Its sad that school isnt about learning and gaining knowledge anymore. Just doing enough to make it through the day every day for weeks then months then years. Family. Mummy notices my attitude towards everything. She says I have a rebellious little soul. That's why I haven't given up yet. Its funny...a lot of things are funny..."

The Voice quietly listened to voices monologue. The teen sounded so empty. He felt like there was lot more going on with them. Perhaps they didn't even realize themselves how heavy their soul was.

"Ya know. A lot of people tell be I'm determined. But even more tell me I'm hardheaded and flat out rebellious."

'Wait...rebellion. That's what that feeling was everytime I touch the stars! Not stupid determination. The only thing I'm _determined_ to do is sleep for an extensive period of time! Defying everyone and proving that they are wrong. Proving that Flowey is wrong! Proving I can come out of this mountain alive! You've got it wrong Voice. It wasn't determination that brought me back when Toriel killed me. It was rebellion. Flat out refusal to die!'

**I sense something within your soul. I don't have the energy to read your mind but I can still feel something stirring.**

" I realized that the feeling I feel when I touch the Save Points is rebellion. Not determination."

**Rebellion...that's new. Never...heard of a human whose soul trait was rebellion. As far as I know...its been patience, kindness, justice, bravery, integrity, perseverance and determination. All positive. Rebellion sounds a bit...negative if you ask me...**

" I'm not the brightest ray of sunshine. People tend to call me a pessimist. I like to think of myself more as a realist though. But one thing is for sure. I am not that much of an optimist. Not saying I'm the stubborn cloud who constantly rains on everyone's parades...I just...tend to turn people off with my constant sarcasm and overall weirdness. I've been called ' a new generation of human' though...if there was a whole generation of me...the world will more likely crash and burn in a couple of hours. Days maximum."

**Aren't you just a spoonful of sugar...**

" Nope. Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down~ The medicine go dooown~ Medicine go down~ Just a spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down...in the most delightful way~ That's a song from this really great movie called Mary Poppins by the way. Anyway. No. I'm the medication itself. I make Histal DM taste like the best medication anyone's ever tasted. Which it isn't - Histal DM is straight from the gates of hell itself. No _bones_ about it heh."

The voice simply hummed in response.

" Anyway. I think it's about time I get a move on...I can't feel my feet." Frisk said as they stretched their legs out, placing their arms to their sides.

However, before Frisk could truly get up, the soft crunching of snow caught their attention. It was the short lazy skeleton.

" Hey Sans." Frisk greeted " What are you doing here?"

" 'sup bud. came to check to see if anyone wiped the warning *cough* pun *cough* about Snowdin's weather off the sign. it took a skele- _ton_ of energy to paint it on much less walk all the way over here." he replied

" Huh."

" but uh...that's not the _reason for the season_ though."

" It isn't?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow

" nope. it's you. i actually came here before. you were slumped down crying. figured you needed some alone time. but then i saw you...talking to yourself...but it sounded as if you were having a legitimate conversation with someone. didn't mean to be a creepy creepster or anything but i hid in the trees and watched you. just to make sure you weren't going insane or anything. then you looked as if you were scared for a second but you smiled started talking again. are you sure you're alright?" Sans asked, worry evident on his face despite his wide grin, though he intentionally left out the fact that he saw the floating hand with the hole in it

" Hmm? Oh. Just talking to an imaginary friend. He's just a listener. I tell him my problems but usually I end up solving them myself."

" okay." _liar._

" Thanks for being concerned though Sans. I just think the cold is just messing with me. I've...never been exposed to such temperatures. I come from a place where the sun tries to murder you from the moment it rises to the moment it sets. It's ridiculous."

" okay."

" Are you listening to me?"

" yes." _more so than you think._

" Anyway. thanks for being concerned."

" _snow bones_ about it. c'mon kiddo." the skeleton said walking away.

Frisk stood up...and promptly fell face first in the snow.

" you okay?"

" Yeah. I stood up to fast and my foot was amputated. I'll stay a little bit until someone re-stiches my appendage."

" alright." _weirdo._


	24. Part 3: Lying Without Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lying to innocent shopkeepers isn't becomig of anyone Frisk.

Sans did not accompany Frisk into the town, mentioning something about having important business to attend to. Psh. Yeah right.

" Such a friendly town." Frisk thought aloud as they looked at the various buildings. They looked down and saw another save point. The teen stuck their hand in it, a warm and familiar sensation coming over them. A sensation that they fully understood.

**The sight of such a friendly town fill you with Rebellion.**

**Frisk LV 1 79:10**

**Snowdin-Town**

**File Saved**

**Why are you filled with rebellion over the sight of a friendly town?**

" If you think about it, Flowey is expecting me to run willy-nilly like a genocidal maniac. What would please him most is killing friendly people in a sleepy town for no good reason. I'm not going to fuel that smug flower."

**When you put it that way it does make a little bit of sense...**

" You sound better."

**I am...but I still can't read your mind to make sure you don't make dumb decisions. I'm sure I can find other ways to assist**

" Oh look! Another box!" Frisk exclaimed as they decided to use it. The teen put the tough orange glove back into the box. They weren't going to punch the living daylights out of anyone should another monster attack them, so why use it? As Frisk took it out of their inventory and it appeared on their hands. They slipped it off and threw it in the box, catching a glimpse of the name tag sewn inside. Marcus.

" Marcus..."

**Go into the store nearby...you will need a few things**

Frisk gave a single nod in agreement and walked into the shop, the bell overhead signifying the owner that a new customer had arrived.

" Hello traveler! How can I help you?" the purple rabbit monster greeted with folded arms and a smile, the look on her face making it obvious she did not know what a human look like. The fact that she called Frisk a traveler meant she also knew Frisk wasn't even from the area. She must have seen every face in Snowdin to know this.

" Uh..uh" Frisk stood there, unsure what to do for a moment. They were not very good a socializing with people. Talking on the phone even to their own family members was a living nightmare. So talking to a complete stranger in real life was a far cry from a cakewalk. Especially if that stranger is a large monster rabbit in a snowy town under a mountain in a place where snow is a four year old's fantasy.

**Blink the black panels into existence. I have given you some conversation starters**

Frisk remembered what the black panels were and blinked them into existence. It was placed in the corner of their eye so that the woman and her surroundings were not obscured.

" I...I would like to b-buy something please."

Suddenly, the options in the black panels changed. A new panel was added, the description of the items Frisk could buy. Also, in an original one, it showed they had 187 G and 2 slots filled in their inventory out of eight. In the biggest panel listed all the things there were to buy. The right hand to the tough glove a manly bandanna, a bisicle and a cinnamon bun.

However, the store owner couldn't see the panels and Frisk had to go through the process of listening to what the store owner had in...store and what each item did to its user.

" I'd like the manly bandanna,two bisicles and a cinnamon bun please." Frisk asked politely, handing in the money.

" Of course sweetie." The rabbit said, gathering the items and placing them in a brown paper bag.

"Brown Paper Bagg." Frisk read aloud. The teen pulled the bandanna out of the bag. It was yellow and abs were embroided on it in black. Frisk flipped the bandana to see a name sketched on it in black pen. It was so big and angular it Frisk almost mistook it for Ancient Greek. Almost mistook it. Doing so would have been offensive.

" Joshua..." Frisk frowned. How much people had fallen down before them?

"Are you alright sweetie?"

Frisk quickly lifted their head up, stuffing the bandanna back into the bag...bagg?

"Yes ma'am. Just thinking. I would like officially say hello? I didn't do it and that would be impolite." Frisk said. Whenever they were faking innocence, their voice turned a little bit higher.

" Well hiya! Welcome to Snowdin. I can't remember the last time I saw a face here." She laughed.

She put a hand to her chin in thought and leaned forward towards Frisk, inspecting the teen

"Where are you from? The capital? You don't look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?"

" Yes I am from the capital. I do not look like a tourist because I didn't plan on visiting. I was on my way home from work early due to family issues and I mistakenly stepped on the wrong train. I did not realize until it was too late. When I asked for another ride, since I had extra g, they said I'd have to wait a few days because the main control panel for all the trains malfunctioned. Can you believe that!" Frisk lied smoothly, giving no reason that they were fibbing

The shop lady nodded her head. " The same thing happened to me before. They should really have a technician look at that thing. Though...aren't you a little to young to be working a full job?"

**Holy crap...I can't believe that worked**

Believe and achieve.

"It is a part time job miss. I'm doing it for a report at school."

" Ah! That makes much more sense!" the monster smiled.

Frisk did not feel terrible lying to her as they returned a smile ever so forced and fake.

**I take what I said back. You are a terrible person**

" Don't say things if you don't mean it~" Frisk whispered under their breath in a sing song voice.

" Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

" I have never been to Snowdin before. Mum is always sick and dad is too busy to carry me anywhere. While I wait for the train, is there anything you suggest that I do?" Frisk asked, taking the suggestion from the panel which still sat in Frisk's view.

The monster donned a smile that spread from ear to ear. " Of course! Grillby's has food and the library has information. If you're tired, you can nap at the inn."

She jabbed a thumb in the direction where the inn would be located " My sister runs it. If you're bored you can watch those wacky skeletons do their thing."

The purple monster put a hand to her chin in thought as Frisk perked up. " There's two of 'em...brothers I think."

As small from made its way across the shop keeper's features as well as Frisk's " They just showed up one day and...asserted themselves. The town had gotten a bit more interesting since then." the woman concluded as her tone lightened.

The frown was still on Frisk lips. The brothers hadn't lived in Snowdin all their lives? Frisk forced a smile before the shop keeper could notice.

" I have lived in the capital all my life. During that time, there rumors were spread that monsters lived in an area now called the Ruins. Is that true?" Frisk asked, remembering seeing something that looked like an entire kingdom with in the Ruins."

The monster put a hand to her chin in thought once more. " Well...a long time ago, monsters lived in the Ruins back there in the forest." She began in a mystical tone of voice...before taking on a flat tone. " Long story short, we all decided to leave the Ruins and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp here in Snowdin. Don't think about exploring those Ruins. The door's been locked up for ages. Unless you're a ghost or can burrow through the ground, don't think about it."

Frisk laughed inwardly at the irony of the situation. They had just come _out_ of the Ruins. A good amount of monsters were living there as well.

" Thank you for the warning miss! I don't mean to pry but...how's life going for you. I know it must be hard."

The woman sighed " Life is the same as usual. A little claustrophobic but...we all know freedom is coming don't we? As long as we got that hope, we can grit our teeth and face the same struggle day after day. That's life ain't it?"

" Well...I hope things turn out better. Bye miss."

" Bye young traveler. I hope everything is all right with your family and school."

Frisk waved as they stepped out of the store. Heart beating fast due to the adrenaline flowing through their veins. They let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

" Wow. The sad part is that I don't feel terrible." Frisk said...their voice dropping to a normal pitch.

**Dynamic execution is the only good thing I can say about this...**

" Why thank you."

**...anyway...how...did you know what to say...**

" I didn't. I said something hoped for the best. It just turned out that the odds were in my favor."

**Karma's gonna come collect your debt.**

Frisk shrugged their shoulders and waved their hand dismissively.

" Time for a switch." They said, opening their inventory and switching the old bandages for the manly bandanna.

"Sweet! My defense is 7 and my skin in finally free! God...those bandages were gross and itchy." they breathed, tying the bandanna around their neck, revealing stunning abs.

"Hell yes!" Frisk pumped a fist in the air before yawning.

" Huh. I must be more tired than I think. Didn't miss lady say her sister's inn was right next door?"

**You should check it out**

Frisk nodded a head, walking to the next building and entering. They were instantly greeted by a smiling cream bunny behind a desk.

"Hello! Welcome to Snowdin Inn! Snowdon's premiere hotel. Would you like to buy a room? It's 80g."

_That's outrageous!_

"Yes please." Frisk said as the cream bunny handed them a silver key.

"Upstairs. First door on the left."

Frisk nodded, clambering up the stairs as they opened the door and all but _soared_ into the bed presented before them.

CRACK!

"Craaaaaaap." Frisk cried as they put their hand into their back pocket and pulled out a black Samsung Galaxy Edge, its screen having a perfectly symmetrical spideweb crack running from the center outwards.

"I can't believe I forgot this was in here! " Frisk whined as they sunk their face into the pillow.

" Why couldn't it have been that stupid piece of brick phone? Then again it looked like it would make a Nokia pee its pants. I don't want to land on that...I could kill myself."

They tried to sign into the phone and nothing. It didn't register their fingers on the screen.

" You know what. I'll keep it. I can just get the screen replaced when I'm on the surface." Frisk decided before rolling over and going to sleep.


	25. Part 4: Calmer Approch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara appears to Frisk in their dreams again. This time with much less hostility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Apple english version is sung by Christina Vee. Originally sung by Astromeria Records.

_Frisk cracked open an eye and winced as blinding sunlight overflowed their lens in such a way that the closing of their pupil couldn't remedy the situation. The teen groaned, throwing an arm across their eyes to block the sunlight. It eventually dimmed and Frisk sat up with a groan and looked around. They were in the area where they first fell down Mt. Ebbot. However, the entire floor was covered in grass and brilliant gold flowers. Everything looked newer in a sense. It was obvious that the Ruins were ancient but the pillars didn't look as cracked and worn._

_This was actually very pleasant. Not anything at all like that nightmare the first time they slept. The atmosphere was comfortably warm and it was quiet. No signs of a green stab happy figure or a black and white goopy looking...wait. The figure in the first dream resembled a skeleton. Barely but it was there. The Voice was a skeleton, determined through context clues. Could there possibly be a connection. Could those two be the same people? Better contemplate this at another time. It's time to quietly enjoy this warmth before re entering the cold realm of the real world._

_The brown haired human heaved a sigh, heavy with relief and contentment. Nothing would disturb this peace and tranquility._

**_Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_ **

**_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_ **

**_And suddenly I see and that I can't break free_ **

_Dang. Unknown singing was where crap hit the fan last time. However, there was no falling and the world didn't crack. Everything remained the same. Frisk narrowed their eyes suspiciously. Despite the fact that the voice sounded nice and not weirdly demented like last time, it still held a tinge of pain and sorrow. Suddenly, the crunching of grass could be heard and Frisk whipped around so fast they almost gave themselves whiplash. Can you even get whiplash in a dream? Frisk's eyes widened then narrowed with anger._

_It was the same figure from the last two times. Pale skin, rosy cheeks, red eyes, auburn hair and a green sweater with a singe golden stripe. Frisk swiftly stood up, surprising the other._

_" Stay the hell away from me." Frisk grit_

_The other stood still for a second before walking calmly towards Frisk, no evil intent was detected but Frisk was still wary._

_" Don't you understand? Stay away. What do you want."_

_" To talk." the other simply answered._

_Frisk huffed an incredulous laugh. " So you didn't want to talk the last time?"_

_" Sit."_

_" No. Answer my question."_

_" I'll answer you if you sit your ass in the flowers now."_

_Frisk grumbled a bit and promptly sat in the flowers, the other soon coming to join._

**_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_ **

**_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_ **

**_To tell me who I was, who I am_ **

**_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_ **

**_Till I can't break free_ **

_" My name is Chara. I am sorry for fighting and stabbing you in the last dream. I needed to tell you something important but the other was in the way." Chara trailed off, though they answered all of Frisk's current questions in one go._

_Frisk remained silent for a second, closing their eyes to think._

_" What's with the music in the background?"_

_" If you listen to the tone and the words, a cryptic message will be revealed about the person."_

_" You lost me at 'cryptic'."_

_Chara sighed before answering again and placing a crown of flowers on each of their heads. " The quiet is maddening."_

_Frisk didn't even notice Chara making those. " So...what is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

**_And maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_ **

**_But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel_ **

**_I'm so tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_ **

**_And I wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night_ **

_" I am dead. I died a long, long time ago. But when you fell, you fell on my grave."_

_Frisk winced. " Oooooh. I'm sorry for awakening you if that's what you're pissed about."_

_Chara smiled and chuckled a little bit. Frisk reminded Chara of themselves in a way. " No. I'm not mad or here to seek vengeance or anything like that. It's just that the power of your soul resonated with what was left of mine and sort of brought me back as a ghost? Um. I thought you were a soul of determination like me. For determination was the strongest. But it wasn't it was something entirely new."_

_" Rebellion."_

_" Uh. Never heard of that before."_

_" Ye. Ya know, you're not bad when you're not tryna stab me or anything but uh...what do you have against the other? Why did you cut him then cut me? Why was he in your way?"_

_Chara's smiled dropped a little bit._

**_You can tell me what to say_ **

**_You can tell me where to go_ **

**_But I doubt that I would care_ **

**_Or my heart would even know_ **

_Chara began to sang a bit of the song that was still playing faintly in the back._

_" If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back. Because everything will change and it all will fade to black."_

_Frisk didn't understand what Chara was saying or why they looked a little bit upset? Did their question upset Chara? Would Chara attack them again? Frisk tensed a bit._

_Noticing Frisk's tension, Chara softened their features. " Sorry. Didn't mean to spook you."_

_" Nah. 's cool." Frisk replied easing up._

_" To answer your question...I don't really have anything against him but I think he really doesn't like me. I cut him cause he was in my way. He wasn't hurt cause it's a dream and he doesn't really exist anymore. Also...I cut you to wake you up. I could tell it was getting intense for you. Um...he was in my way because he doesn't like me and doesn't want me talking to you."_

_" Do you know who he is?"_

_" Yes. But I can't tell you. You'll have to find out yourself. He'll be upset if he knows we're communicating. He is weakened right now. He can't hear us so we are safe. Please. Do not tell him you are communicating with me or know about me other than the first two instances."_

_" Okay. But can I ask how you died?"_

**_Will tomorrow ever come_ **

**_Will I make it through the night_ **

**_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light_ **

**_Am I hurting, am I sad_ **

**_Should I stay or should I go_ **

**_I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know_ **

_" It's a topic I'd rather not talk about. Ever." Chara answered, darkening a bit_

_" Well...I've all out of questions. So yo wanna just enjoy each other's company while we wait for me to return to the land of the living? Wait...I'm sorry."_

_" It's okay. I know it's a popular phrase. I used to say it often." Chara said, lying flat on the ground._

_Frisk followed Chara's actions, putting their hands under their head as a makeshift pillow._

_Chara felt Frisk's soul radiating with power. So ripe, raw and untapped. They knew Frisk's soul is much more powerful than theirs was. What abilities did Frisk's soul have that theirs didn't? Save and Reset came easy. But was there something else? There had to be. Oh how they wanted to take Frisk's soul for their own. Or perhaps take their whole body. Run amok in the Underground. What an idiot! It was a relief that Frisk didn't figure out their ruse, though they knew the other would catch on. How long would it be? The song should have hinted at their corruption but Frisk was too much like Chara to actually give a damn about the words. Chara donned an absolutely malicious grin in their mind. This would be fun._

**_Can I take another step, I've done everything I can_ **

**_All the people that I see, I will never understand_ **

**_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_ **

**_Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_ **

_Unbeknownst to Chara, Frisk was paying very much so to every single detail. Especially the song. Things did not add up. They had a feeling Chara was lying right away but decided to play along anyway. The other was planning something downright malicious and they would wait until Frisk let their guard down to strike. Frisk would never let their guard down. From time to time splinters would occur but they would never break completely. How long would it be until Chara realized Frisk was super observant and knew everything from the get go? It was undeniably a part of them. To dope people into thinking that they were dense and didn't understand much of anything or too lazy to figure out a problem when in reality...well...it's always funny to see the reactions of the other when the truth comes to pass._

**_Ever on and on I continue circling_ **

**_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_ **

**_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_ **

**_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_ **

**_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_ **

**_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_ **

**_To tell me who I was, who I am_ **

**_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_ **

**_Till I can't break free_ **

_" What's life on the surface?" Chara suddenly asked, turning their head towards Frisk._

_Frisk stared at the light above them thought before turning their head towards Chara._

_" It's fine."_

_" Fine is the worst word you could use. It's terrible isn't it?"_

_" Not exactly but I know plenty things are messed up. I can't even answer that question in words. You'd have to live there in order to understand. But it all started in 2016 with this gorilla named Harambe."_

_" Wait really?_ _" Chara sat up to give Frisk an incredulous stare_

_Frisk burst into laughter. " No no. Not literally. It's just a really bad event that happened that everyone uses as a coping mechanism to explain why the world sucks so back right now."_

_" Oh. I see. What's your life like on the surface."_

_" My life... it's mine." was Frisk's simple reply_

**_And maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real_ **

**_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_ **

**_I'm so tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_ **

**_And I wish that I could live_ **

**_Feeling nothing but the light_ **

**_You can tell me what to say_ **

**_You can tell me where to go_ **

**_But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know_ **

**_If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back_ **

**_Because everything will change_ **

**_And it all will fade to black_ **

_" Can I see your soul?" asked Chara sitting up._

_Frisk made noises of discomfort. The only time their soul came out of their body was during fights. Chara said they didn't want to fight. Then again...this could be a lie._

_" I don't know..."_

_" I just want to see the color. Surely it can't be red anymore. I won't attack. You can summon a soul anytime. Not just with fighting."_

_" I'm still not too sure about that. I just met you. I mean...this is the third time. The first was through a mirror and you looked scary. The second time you stabbed me...I'm still not sure if I can completely trust you..."_

_" That's understandable. It was idiotic of me to even think that you would let me see the color. After all, we just met. But can I ask what your family was like? I don't remember my family..." Chara said, saddening a bit._

_" Hmmm. Isn't that gonna make it worse?"_

_" I won't get jealous. I'm just curious."_

_" Hmmm..." Frisk narrowed their brown eyes_

_" Can you do this one thing for me?"_

_" I don't know. Can I ?"_

_Chara blinked in confusion for a second before laughing. " That was a good. Alright, alright...may do you this one thing for me?"_

_" Nope."_

**_If I make another move, if I take another step_ **

**_Then it all will fall apart, there'd be nothing of me left_ **

**_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_ **

**_Will there ever be a way, will my heart return to white_ **

_Suddenly Frisk started fading away and the entrance to the Ruins started to shatter._

_The teen looked at their transparent hands. " I'm waking up..."_

_" Thank goodness you realize. I thought you were going to say that dumb clichéd line."_

_" What?...Do you mean..."_

_" Don't you dare say it!"_

_" What's going on?"_

_" UGH!" Chara groaned as Frisk smiled_

_" By Chara."_

_" Later Frisk."_

_" How do you know my name."_

_" The tag is sticking out the back of you're sweater. Frisk big and bold in permanent marker."_

_" Oh."_

_And then, Frisk was gone_

**_Can you tell me who you are, can you tell me who I am_ **

**_I've forgotten how to see, I've forgotten if I can_ **

**_If I opened up my eyes, there'd be no more turning back_ **

**_Because I'd throw it all away , and it all would fade to black_ **

Frisk slowly awoke from their relatively peaceful slumber, spitting hair from out their mouths. They stretched and yawned, wiping drool from the side of their face in disgust. They scratched their hair, which was suffering from a particularly nasty case of bed head. Smacking dry lips, Frisk drew the covers from off them and slid off the mattress, turning around and re making it.

**I take it you had a peaceful rest**

" I suppose you could say that." Frisk answered, failing to tame their wild hair and deciding to put on their boots instead.

" Guess I'm rocking that Mufasa look then, since my hair obviously doesn't want to stay slick like Scar's." the teen grumbled. " Not that it has ever layed slick once in my life."

**Are those references to the Lion King?**

" Oh my goodness! You watched the Lion King? One of the greatest films ever made? How!" Frisk exclaimed

**You have no idea how much stuff the humans through down here. It just so happened that an intact version of the Lion King fell and I watched it with my sons**

" Sans and Papyrus watched the Lion King?! One of the greatest films ever made! How!"

**Yes but don't ask them. They wouldn't expect you to know. Sans is already suspicious**

" Fine." Frisk grumbled sauntering down the stairs

As Frisk walked towards the counter to return the key, the bunny widened here eyes as the smaller one next to her said " The sign of amazing rest."

" I wouldn't say _amazing._ But at least it was a calmer approach."


	26. Intermission 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a short break to see what is happening with Amy up on the Surface.

Amy sat motionlessly in the front of the turquoise silk curtained window in her apartment bedroom, crystal blue eyes that were reddened from crying focused yet unfocused of the rain drops that populated her window. In the distance sat Mt. Ebott, its presence mocking her incessantly. A pained grimace crept onto her face as she clenched her fists, leaving red crescent marks once loosened. The grimace loosened into an emotionless expression of utter defeat. She looked at the mountain once more, a sudden burst of raw emotion swelled up inside her. She shot out of her maple wood rocking chair and launched onto her bed and wept, the creak of the chair in tune with her sobs. Big, fat tears rolled from her eyes and stained the cream comforter. It didn't matter, it needed to wash anyway.

It had been three days since Frisk fell down the mountain, and so far there had been no signs of Frisk's survival. A search and rescue squad had been deployed in the case that Frisk grabbed onto something and climbed out after Amy ran for help. The theory was unlikely yet, helicopters scoured the sky while men searched the top and sides of the mountain. Frisk's entire family was devastated, especially their seventeen year old brother James, who secluded himself and had not been seen since the accident. Portfree was a small city, so news got out rather quickly. Five different news stations swarmed about her, Ethan's and Frisk's homes trying to get the latest scoop about what happened, the vipers, ogling for answers to their questions. Naturally, the families out right refused to allow the media to butt in on the situation. Ethan even went as far as to punch one of the reporters in the face. Still, that didn't stop the citizens from crowding and asking questions when ever they went outside. When the flames were just beginning to ignite, everything was focused on Amy, as she was the last person to see Frisk. The teen did not take the sudden interest very well and collapsed on live television. Amy woke up a few hours later in her bedroom, surrounded by her parents and Ethan. Blue eyes blinked in confusion before everything came back and she cried herself to sleep.

Amy's tears subsided for a second as she remembered the events and what she had been told.

_Frisk had fallen down the mountain and time sped up, slowed down and stopped all at once. Instantaneously, Amy whisked around and sped down the mountain, screaming for help. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, almost tripping several times. At the foot of the mountain, she crashed into Ethan and Frisk's mom. Tears flowed like a river from her face._

_" What's wrong?" asked Ethan with a concerned expression on his face._

_" I' so sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I should have been faster I should have been sorry imsosorryimsosorryimsosorry..." she babbled incoherently._

_" Where's Frisk?" Candace asked._

_Asking this question seemed to cause Amy to burst into even more tears. The gears clicked in the woman's head and she sunk to the floor in realization._

_" No...my baby...my sweet Fr- my child..." she whispered with light brown eyes wide open as singular tears streamed from each._

_'It wasn't your fault'_

_'Amy, I'm not blaming you and I don't hate you. I wasn't your fault'_

_'Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure Frisk found a way to survive and if that's not the case...then I'm sure they'll forgive you'_

" Shut up." Amy hissed at the memories, meaningless words that provided no comfort.

The others weren't there when Frisk tripped and time shifted. They weren't there to witness Frisk's shrill screech of pure terror. Amy could still se the petrified look cemented on their face as they fell into the consuming darkness of the mountain. She could still hear Frisk's cry for help over and repeatedly in her mind like a broken scratch record. The teen had gotten barely any sleep since. Dark purple half moons settled under her eyes, highlighting the bags she gained.

" Knock. Knock." came a voice from the other side of her door.

" Who is it?" Amy replied, her voice raspy and dry

" You're supposed to say who's there." Ethan said as he turned the knob and entered Amy's room, closing the door behind him with a large click.

" What do you want?" Amy grumbled, obviously not in the mood to socialize with anyone

" I want you to stop crying. I want you stop blaming yourself. I want you to take care of yourself. You look like a middle aged mother and you're only fifteen. Further more I want you to come and eat. Lasagna tastes terrible re heated."

" I'm not hungry." Amy replied, her stomach instantly betrayed her by loudly demonstrating a whale's mating call very loudly. "Shit."

" Yes you are." Ethan folded his arms.

" I just want to be alone." Amy sighed

" Which is the worst possible thing you could be."

Amy sat up in the bed, brushing strands of dirty blonde hair out of her face. She stared into Ethan's emerald green eyes.

" Why are you here?" she finally asked

" Why are any of us here?" He answered her question with a question.

" Cause I messed up and killed Frisk."

Ethan sighed and ran a hand through his messy jet black hair. Denial is a river in Egypt and Amy was swimming deep in it. Who could blame her though? Watching your best friend plummet to death isn't something you could shake off so easily unless you're a soulless bastard. Then again, emotions wasn't really his strong suit. He had a terrible knack for making situations worse. He awkwardly scratched the mosquito bite on the back of his hand. The hard red bump standing out against his skin like a sore thumb

" oh god...I can't do this anymore...I just can't.." Ethan whispered as he flopped onto his back, tears beginning to roll.

Amy layed on her back beside him, folding her arms across her stomach.

" I've been trying so hard to be upbeat...to keep you upbeat...but its hard and I can't. I can't keep pretending that I'm not sad. Everyone sees me as the upbeat person who is hopeful and unfazed by anything. In reality I'm freaking out."

" I'm scared Amy. What if Frisk is really gone? But I don't want you to blame yourself. Sometimes I blame myself..." Ethan chuckled but it was dry and devoid of emotion.

" Why do the bad stuff always happen to us?" Amy asked, directing her focus on the ceiling

" Hmm?"

" I mean...I know there are people in the world who are a bajillion times worse than us but sometimes...I feel like the universe hates us exclusively. I mean, you lost your dad in a drive by shooting. I lost mother when she gave birth to my sister but Amelia died three hours later anyway. Frisk and James have been family hopping from day one..."

" Isn't that how everyone feels? That the world is exclusively targeting them and everyone else is so happy while you're just sitting there suffering?"

" I guess..." Amy went quiet."

" When I lost my dad...I thought it was my fault. I begged him come pick me and and go to work with him. I begged and begged and finally he left work and came. That's when he got killed. If I had just stop asking when he told me he was too busy...maybe he would have been alive. For months I convinced myself that it was my fault and my selfishness got him killed. That was until Frisk came and sat me down just like I'm doing to you and convinced me it wasn't my fault. Of course I didn't believe them for a long time. But eventually I made peace with myself and accepted the reality I couldn't possibly of known what was going to happen to him. Its still hard sometimes though and I remember all of the sickening guilt I felt but Frisk was always there to help me. Amy. All always be there to help you and help you through whatever it is what you're going through. So let me help you with this."

"...okay."

" Do you feel better now?"

" Kinda. Yeah. Thanks."

The two lied on the bed making idle chit chat about other matters until Amy's father shouted.

" IF YOU TWO DON'T COME HERE NOW I WILL EAT THIS ENTIRE THING MYSELF! YOU KNOW I WILL! I WOULD SAVE YOU SOME BUT LASAGNA TASTE'S TERRIBLE RE HEATED!"

The two ran downstairs quickly before the girl's father really ate all the food. It was a small pan so the feat was possible. And for the first time in a while...Amy smiled genuinely.


	27. Part 5: Kissin' the Floorboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a powerup

" Five minutes?"

**Yep**

" I was asleep...for five minutes? And that cost 80 G! What a rip off!" Frisk groaned, scratching their wild hair.

**Nice afro by the way**

" Thanks " Frisk yawned. They were still very tired. Five minutes of sleep was not going to give them the energy they needed if the rest of this journey was going to be like the past hour.

**I suggest you keep moving. The more you move, the less sluggish you will feel. Also, the cold is bound to slap you awake**

" I doubt that. With the state I'm in, it's more likely to cause me to shut down." Frisk said as they walked past an igloo shaped structure.

" Don't want to walk through Snowdin? Try the...wait...this word is frosted over...tunnels. It's efficiently laid out." Frisk put a hand to their chin in thought before deciding to try it another time.

As Frisk walked through the town, snow crunching beneath their boots, they overheard the conversations of the other monsters.

"Isn't my little cinnamon bun the cutest? Bun-buns are so adorable! Tee hee!"

" That lady over there...something disturbs me."

" Awful teens tormented a local monster by decorating it's tree-like horns. So we started giving that monster presents to make it feel better. Now it's tradition to put presents under a decorated tree."

' Huh. Kinda like Christmas.' Frisk thought. Though, they were a bit surprised that none of the monsters bat an eyelid, those who had, at a human strolling leisurely through their town. Perhaps they didn't know what a human looked like? It had been centuries since the war and the monsters who could recognize a human probably died.

Frisk stood in the front of the carefully decorated tree. A few monsters were surrounding the tree, laying brightly wrapped boxes around it. As Frisk began to leave the tree, an armless yellow and orange dinosaur monster in a striped sweater called out to Frisk.

" Yo!" the monster shouted

Frisk whipped around to see the monster shake his body in an armless wave. Frisk internally cringed and mentally rolled their eyes. With the look on that monster's face, it would have been rude not to socialize with him. That bright sharp toothed smile, the expectant look...blargh. Frisk glumly trotted over to the kid.

" I feel like my mom is somehow punishing me for making her think I'm dead."

**How's that?**

" She's always saying that I need to get out an enhance my people skills. She's always puts me in these awkward situations where my only choice to have a decent conversation. I die on the inside every time. I mean it works but, sometimes I wish she wasn't so abrupt about it."

**Sounds like a wonderful mother**

" Yep. She loves me like she would love her own children." Frisk communicated with a fond smile

**Aren't you her child?**

Frisk's eyes widened at their unintentional blunder. " Erm...let's forget that I said that and not keep this monster waiting." The nervousness was evident.

**Hmmm**

" You're a kid too right!" The monster asked excitedly with a wave of his thick spiked tail, bringing Frisk out of the conversation within their mind.

" Not really. I'm what is called a teenager." Frisk answer

" No you're not. You're a kid. You're wearing a striped sweater! All the kids wear a striped sweater!" the monster pouted

" Well...what would teenagers in here wear?" Frisk asked, mildly curious

" Now I know you're a kid like me! It's obvious the teens wear plaid shirts dummy!"

" Ha ha. No. I'm not a kid. At least by your standards. I am a teenager. It's just that I decided to wear a striped sweater."

" That's stupid, why would any teen wear a striped sweater. It's sounds to me like a desperate attempt to be young again." The monster rolled eyes

" What is up with this stereotype! Okay if kid's wear stripes, teens wear plaid...would that mean adults wear solid colors?"

" Yes! You're a pretty smart kid...though...you look pretty big to be just a kid." the monster said looking up and down Frisk's body

" That's because I'm a teen who decided to wear a striped sweater!" Frisk shouted.

" Wow. You got loud all of a sudden. I just wanted to ask if you were a kid since you look like a teen."

" I thought you knew I was a kid because I wore a striped sweater." Frisk said through gritted teeth

" But just a moment ago you said you were a teen. Now you're saying that you're a kid? I'm confused." the monster said scratching his scales with his tail.

Frisk dragged a hand down their face. " You know what? It was nice meeting you. We'll finish this conversation later, I have things to do."

**Well that went swimmingly**

" You be quiet." Frisk groused with clenched fists as they stormed away, nearly bumping into a large bear monster

Noticing the teen's irritation, the monster said in a gentle baritone ," We do not have a mayor, but if there is a problem, a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it."

It didn't calm the teen down but the gesture was appreciated. The patch of snow was illuminated by an orange light coming out of the window of the building before them. Frisk looked up at the sign.

" Grillby's. That's the place were the purple bunny mentioned right?" Frisk spoke quietly to themselves as they pushed the door open and stepped inside of the building.

Frisk was immediately greeted with the scent of alcohol, ashes, good times, bad jokes, bar fights and sentimental moments. The bar was pleasantly warm and had a homey feel to it. The corners of the walls had cracks in it and floor boards creaked as Frisk walked on them. The furniture looked old and faded and as if they were used to beat the shit out of somebody. In the corner was a jukebox that seemed to be playing the same song over and repeatedly despite not being plugged in. It couldn't be plugged in. Someone bent the metal prongs inwards. All around Frisk were monsters of different kinds chatting and having a good time. None of them seemed to acknowledge Frisk's presence. Even the dogs were there, playing with a stack of cards. It reminded Frisk of that painting of the dogs who played poker.

Frisk walked up to the front of the bar and climbed on a stool. Behind the counter was an assortment of different kinds of alcoholic beverages. The bartender was absent, so Frisk decided to rest their head on the counter, using their arms for a pillow. Frisk drew the hoodie of San's coat over their head and shut their eyes, half listening to the conversations of the other patrons.

" I put out a line for some girls today. Someone told me that there are plenty fish in the sea. Well I'm taking that seriously. I'm literally going to make out with a fish."

That was all Frisk heard before their brain forcefully shut down so that their ears may not catch the sound waves and transmit anymore garbage.

_Frisk's eyes slowly opened. A midnight blue sky greeting them. The air was cool and fresh, the atmosphere serene. The teen slowly sat up and found themselves sitting amongst a field of glowing blue flowers._

_" Another dream?" Frisk raised an eyebrow_

_" Another dream?"_

_" Another dream?"_

_" Another dream?"_

_Frisk whisked their head around, startled at voices that came seemingly out of nowhere._

_" Chara? Are you here?"_

_" Chara? Are you here?"_

_" Chara? Are you here?"_

_" Chara? Are you here?"_

_Frisk swiftly turned in the other direction and tripped on their feet._

_" Ow" Frisk hissed. They forgot that they could get hurt in a dream._

_" Ow."_

_" What?" Frisk mouthed as the flower next to their head repeated their exclamation. So that's where the echoes were coming from. Pretty cool._

_For an uncertain amount of time, Frisk lay amongst the flowers, saying stupid things until..._ _" Get up and follow the path."_

_" What? I didn't say that. And there's no one else here."_

_" Get up and follow the path." the flower whispered as a cobalt blue brick path paved itself among the flowers._

_Frisk got up with a grunt and walked along the path that continued to lay itself as the teen walked. For a while, Frisk was just walking on a brick path surrounded by flowers that echoed their every sentence. The longer Frisk walked, the more scarce the flowers became until soon there were no more glowing flowers. The brick path eventually stopped forming as Frisk was now in the front of a solid blue wall covered in clear crystals and glowing moss._

_" There's nothing here! Just a wall!"_

_Suddenly, the RESET panel, glowing yellow appeared in the front of Frisk. The teen looked at it with raised eyebrows._

_A single glowing flower sprouted next to Frisk's foot._

_" You do not want to reset, but you want the game to change. What would you do if you want to continue but change everything without starting over?"_

_At this, the CONTINUE panel glowed beside the RESET but in orange. Frisk put a hand to their chin in thought "If we are thinking game wise, I would try to hack it."_

_A new panel showed up on the other side of the RESET one. It was HACK , but in gray. Frisk put their hand out to press the panel._

_" No. Do-"_

_" ACK!" Frisk grunted as they were shot back. A loud and feminine robotic voice shouting **ACCESS DENIED** over and repeatedly at them._

_" What in the actual..." Frisk winced, straightening up. They looked at the gray panel once more. The word was crossed out._

_" I feel dumb. As a mild to moderate gamer I should know by know that gray colored buttons are inaccessible until you upgrade." they grumbled_

_" You are upgraded enough. You have yet to activate the new item you have earned."_

_" Then why can't I use it?"_

_" As a player, it is important that you upgrade to proceed, but you must upgrade your items as well. Besides, if you try to HACK, a certain skeleton would be very angry with you."_

_Frisk huffed. " I can't hack the game, I can't continue without altering it and I don't want to reset...well, the only thing I could do is override the system but that's...wait...I can just override the thing that I don't want! Upgrade hack to override!"_

_At this, the gray panel shifted from a gray HACK to a burgundy OVERRIDE. Frisk slammed both their hands on the override option, the panel glowing green. **ACCESS GRANTED** , the robotic voice calmly chimed as a huge wall of text appeared before Frisk._

_" What the...it's just code!" Frisk exclaimed reading the wall of indecipherable information. Frisk inspected the wall closer. It wasn't just text. It was..._

_" FUN values?" Frisk raised an eyebrow, turning their head toward the spot where the flower was to seek advice, only to realize the plant was gone **.**_

_" Hmmm." Frisk hummed as their brown eyes scanned the numbers before them. " 51...63...65...00...67...up here are 61...62...wait...the one between 65 and 67 are missing."_

_Suddenly, a transparent burgundy keyboard and mouse appeared before Frisk. The teen grabbed the floating device and maneuvered the mouse over the missing values. They deleted the double zeroes and replace them with 66._

_" Let's see..." Frisk mumbled as they pressed 'enter' on their keyboard. Their keyboard and the screen of valued disappeared._

_" I think I broke the game...nothing happened." Frisk said, turning towards the flower for advice, only to find that the plant was gone._

_" Well crap. What do I do n-" Frisk cut themselves off as a gray door appeared before them, a gray mist surrounding it. Frisk carefully treaded closer to the door, stretching their hand outwards ever so slowly towards the knob until..._

Frisk's face kissed the floor boards of Grillby's.

" Ow...what the-!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's Override is not to be confused with Jakei's OVERWRITE. Even though I did slightly drew inspiration. Either way two very different things. So don't accuse me of stealing or copying.


	28. Part 6: Bonetrousle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally fights Papyrus.

Using their arms as leverage, Frisk pushed themselves off the creaky wooden floorboards, but instantly hitting their head against the edge of the counter with a blood curdling thwack. The nearby monsters winced as white temporarily danced in the teen's vision. What was even more unsettling was the fact that the teen showed no outward signs of pain. Their face was literally a thick emotionless mask, eyes staring unfocused beyond the horizon . However, their internal screams would be enough to power the entirety of China for a year if sound power even existed. A purplish green bruise blossomed above Frisk's left eyebrow accompanied by a concerning gash that drained a vital crimson liquid. It was very visible against their milk chocolate skin. The teen simply sat on their legs and rested their hands on their knees. A single solitary tear forming in each eye but refusing to fall.

" Are you okay? Do you want some ice?" asked a warm and gentle voice.

Frisk lifted their head upwards towards the direction of the voice and found themselves in the presence of a humanoid figure of flames. His eyes, eyebrows and jagged mouth, only distinguishable by thin white flames were all knitted in concern.

" How many fingers am I holding up?" the flame elemental asked again, holding four of his digits.

" I knew I should have turned left at Albuquerque." Frisk hissed, before their eyes rolled to the back of their skull, revealing nothing but pure white lined with thin red lines. Their unconscious body teetered briefly as if the brunette's subconscious was trying to hold them up but in vain. Frisk body fell forwards, almost landing on the ground once more but Grillby caught the human just in time. Frisk's breath was pained but not shallow.

" Dogaressa, please fetch me some antibacterial cream, two bowls of warm water, a clean towel, some bandages and my rubber gloves. Bring them to the back room. I must clean and disinfect the wound before she gets an infection." he said.

Dogaressa went to get the things the bartender asked for as he himself lifted Frisk up bridal style ( effortlessly of course) and whisked them to the back room where he rested them on a makeshift bed of beer kegs with a sack of potatoes for a pillow. It sure as hell wasn't comfortable, but the teen's body didn't seem to protest. In the meantime, Grillby ripped a sleeve off his shirt and pressed it against the wound, trying to stanch the blood flow. He had healing magic, but he wasn't sure how a human's body would react to that sort of thing. It had been centuries since magic was widely used on the surface. He was sure that humans no longer had it and would react violently to the substance suddenly infiltrating their bodies.

The female dog guard pushed the door of the back room open with trepidation, balancing all the items Grillby asked for with utmost grace. If it was any other monster...

" Thank you." Grillby mumbled, sliding on the thick elbow length yellow rubber gloves.

He submerged a towel in one of the bowls, the fibers of the cloth absorbing the slightly steaming liquid. He gently wiped the drying blood from the side of the teens face and dabbed the towel around the area. He put the towel in the bowl once more, rinsing it at it adopted a slight pinkish hue.

" Hopefully this won't need stitches." the elemental murmured before going to work once more.

Cleaning the area around the wound, the easiest part, had been completed. Now was the difficult part. Actually cleaning the gash itself. Grillby's hand moved much slower as the cloth hovered above Frisk's eyebrow. Once it was applied, the teen's body immediately tensed, their fingers twitching as their face scrunched in discomfort. It was only for a brief second and their body relaxed once more, a shuddering sigh escaping their lips. The cleaning of the injury was smooth sailing from there on out. Grillby wrapped the teen's head with the fresh bandages Dogaressa had brought. The element went back to work, occasionally checking up on the human.

Frisk groaned, slowly opening up their eyes. Their body ached from head to toe and their head felt like someone was squeezing it with a vice. They lifted a hand to their left eyebrow and found that it was covered in bandages. Frisk sat up, stretching and hearing a satisfying pop. The teen looked about their surroundings, noticing the beer kegs and crates of other food supplies

" It looks like you're awake/ **It looks like you're awake."**

Frisk nearly jumped at the voices that spoke.

" Ah! I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Grillby. What is yours?" Grillby introduced himself gently.

" Frisk. Thank you for the medical assistance." Frisk said. " Can you explain what happened to me?"

" You're welcome. I was in my back office taking inventory, but I was informed that while you were sleeping, some of the dogs got into a fight as per usual, and knocked you slightly off the chair. I was walking back to the counter when you slipped off the chair entirely. Being concerned, I immediately came to see if you were alright. That was when you woke up and quite roughly banged your head against the counter. You passed out after mentioning something about Albuquerque. I brought you here, cleaned your wounds with the help of Dogaressa and waited until you woke up." Grillby explained.

" Oh. Well...thanks. I should be going now." Frisk said, grunting softly as the hopped off the kegs.

" Would, you like anything to eat? I can make you a sandwich. I'd offer you some water but I don't touch the stuff." the element offered.

" No thanks." Frisk said, lifting up their hands " I'm not hungry. Thank you for your concern. Thanks for not killing me or taking my soul either. It seems that's what everyone wants to do. I'm literally a walking Happy Meal and the free toy inside is my soul."

Grillby chuckled softly at Frisk's metaphor though not quite understanding what it meant, flames wavering in response. " Well,I'm sorry that that is the case. I wish you good look on your journey. Feel free to come back anytime."

Frisk nodded their head as they followed Grillby into the main restaurant, waving as they exited the warm building. The teen sneezed upon entering the cold once more. They couldn't wait to get out of this frozen hell.

**I suggest you save in the case you die upon fighting a monster that hasn't seen you yet.**

" We haven't contact each other in forever and when you do, the first thing you tell me to do is renew my life insurance when my death warrant is fulfilled." Frisk rolled their eyes, walking back to the save point

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...sorry?**

" No. I'm sorry I'm being rude again." Frisk stuck their hands into the glowing star, a new panel appearing in the front of their eyes

" Huh?" Frisk titled their head.

**Instead** **of me constantly dictating the specifications of your save, I figured it was about time that you saw it yourself**

" Thanks, but to be honest, all of these panels and stuff constantly popping up in my damn face is getting annoying. It's about as annoying as waiting for a thirty second ad on YouTube to disappear only for the video to buffer immediately after. And it's the ads that don't have the Skip Ad option"

**I don't understand what you are saying**

" It's okay. I've come to the realization that most of my figurative phrases are going to soar right above everyone's heads."

**Well, there's a library not too far from here. Perhaps you can read some of the books they offer. Maybe you will find something that will allow you to understand the monsters a little bit more**

" That's not a bad idea." Frisk agreed, heading towards the library and scouting for the sign.

" That's not library. That's librardy-li-libraby-liblegh. Librarby. The sign is spelt librarby!" Frisk exclaimed after unknotting their tongue. The teen stepped inside and nodded their head slightly in acknowledgment when the few monsters that were inside greeted them.

" Welcome to the library. Yeah. We know, the sign is misspelled. Look through as many books as you want. I don't care, just don't break anything." the green lizard monster grumbled, shooing Frisk away.

" Prick." Frisk growled under their breath as they made their way to the walls of books in the back of the room.

**That's not very nice**

" I'm not a nice person." Frisk countered, grabbing a random book and skimming through the pages, stopping on one paragraph highlighted in yellow.

_ Love, hope, compassion. This is what people say monster souls are made out of. But the absolute nature of the soul is unknown. After all, Humans have proven their souls don't need these things to exist _

" Somehow, I felt fate highlighted that particular paragraph to drive my previous point home." the teen commented, putting the book back, sliding down the row and randomly choosing another.

" It's the full written script for the Lion King. Looks like other monsters down here are cultured as well." Frisk gave their approval.

Frisk flew through the pages of a couple of other books before deciding that everything that the library had to offer was lame.

" Time to beat it out of here." Frisk said, putting the book back and leaving.

**I think you know what you have to do now**

Frisk's face donned a grim look as they went to find Papyrus, passing a Christmas light covered house, a shack, and a few pine trees.

" Yeah. No. I'm not ready for this." Frisk decided, spinning around on one foot and heading in the opposite direction.

" I know I have to fight him in order to leave but I'm not ready. He's only just a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world. I'll try to see if I can duck him through one of these corners I haven't turned through yet."

Frisk had an idea for a prank and snuck up to the nearest house, planning on knocking on the door and dashing away when the person came to answer.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

" Ah! What a beautiful knock! Maybe if I don't answer, I'll hear it again!" the monster behind the door exclaimed.

Frisk frowned , narrowing their eyes as they slowly knocked again. " What the..."

" Ah! My patience rewards me."

Frisk knocked a couple more times, become my horrified and weirded out at the fact that monster sounded like they were completely euphoric simply upon hearing a knock. Was the monster...turned on? Who knows what kind of things could be happening behind 5 inches of a 10 by 12 whenever a knock was commenced? Frisk didn't want to find out, slowly backing away before they sped off, whimpering.

" That was a bad idea. That was a bad idea. That was a bad idea."

**Bwahahahaha. Oh my goodness**

" Shut up! Don't laugh!" Frisk panted as they stopped to catch their breath

**Yes, I'm going to laugh. It was funny. You shouldn't have done that**

" I didn't know they were going to get turned on! What...what if they were jacking off to the knock? Can monsters even jack off?" Frisk whispered in horror, eyes widening as far as the bandages would allow.

**Uh...perhaps you should come off this particular train of thought and move on to something else...**

" R-right...besides why would...huh?" Frisk trailed off as it began to snow.

They looked around and found themselves in the wide open field that they were previously in. Soon snow covered the entire area, making it very hard to see. Only two black silhouettes could be made out of the otherwise completely white field. Frisk squinted their eyes and put a hand up to block the snow. A tall, almost...skeletal figure could be seen in the distance. A fabric of some sort flapping wildly behind it.

" HUMAN...ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS..."

" Oh...no..."

" FEELINGS LIKE...THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER...THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS...THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL..."

"Awww...Papyrus..."

" THESE FEELINGS...THESE ARE WHAT YOU MUST BE THINKING RIGHT NOW!"

" Wait. What?"

" I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY...AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU...LONELY...HUMAN."

Frisk's face dropped, but promptly picked right back up. Of course. This is Papyrus we're talking about. Wouldn't expect any less

" WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR..."

" Papyrus?"

" NO. NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN AND I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

" But Papyrus...you sound so sad. Do you really want to do this? It sounds like you don't really want to fight me. I don't want to fight you either! Maybe we can just-"

"NO. IT IS DESTINY WE MUST FIGHT. YOU ARE A HUMAN AND I A MONSTER. IT CAN NEVER WORK OUT..."

" But-!" Frisk was cut off as Frisk's, soul glowed in the front of them, however, the world did not turn black.

Frisk looked down at their soul with widening brown eyes. It was no longer a crimson red but rather a rich burgundy casting Frisk's clothes and some of the snow around them in a burgundy shadow.

**So that is the color of Rebellion**

" Why is it so dark?"

**It is probably because Rebellion is not a very positive trait. Positive traits have bright souls and I'm assuming negative traits have dark souls? But this is the first time I've ever seen a soul or trait like yours**

" Makes sense."

**Papyrus blocks the way**

**Also, tip for the future, show mercy not say it**

" Right. Act."

**Check**

**Insult**

**Flirt**

**Flirt? Don't you dare.**

" Too late." Frisk giggled, blowing a kiss to Papyrus whilst winking

"WHAT! FL-FLIRTING! SO YOU FINALLY REVEALED YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!"

" He has a habit of taking things out of context doesn't he?"

**Yes**

" WELL...I AM A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

" I have zero redeeming qualities. But I can make spaghetti."

" OH NO! YOU ARE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" the skeleton exclaimed

" Those are pretty low standards Papyrus...you shouldn't have set the bar so low for yourself. Literally anyone can make spaghetti."

" DON'T WORRY. THAT SIMPLY MEANS EVERYONE CAN HAVE A SHOT AT DATING THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYHEHEHEHE!"

" D-dating!"

" YES!...THEN I GUESS THIS MEANS THAT I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

Frisk's face practically turned vermillion. Never in their life did they ever consider the possibility of going on a date with anyone. They weren't into that kind of stuff anyway. They always thought they'd be single forever and grow up to be cat lady. But that's gross. I mean...everyone in the school was shipping them with Ethan. But it wasn't like that! Besides, Frisk's OTP was Ethan and Amy. Those two were practically made for each other. Frisk even teased them about it a couple times. Ethan slowly backed away while Frisk fell on the floor laughing. Amy was blushing and telling Frisk to shut up while hitting the laughing teen.

Papyrus's loud voice brought them to reality. " LET'S DATE LATER. AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!"

At that, Papyrus lifted up his hand and summoned three bones, each popping out of the snow and moving sideways through the ground. Frisk stood by confusedly as the bones completely bypassed them. Apparently, Papyrus wasn't looking at where he was aiming, his head to the side and upwards in thought.

**Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date**

" Since flirting was a terrible decision, I'm going to go with the more logical choice-"

**-the choice you should have made first-**

"-and check him."

**Papyrus ATK 8 DEF 2**

**Likes to say " Nyeh heh heh!"**

" NYEH HEH HEH !" Papyrus laughed as he ordered more bones to rake through the snow

These bones zoomed in the right direction, but were really short so Frisk opened their legs a little wider and let the bones pass right through.

**Papyrus dabs some Bone Cologne behind his ear**

" Skeletons don't have ears." Frisk said, crossing their arms

" By the way, I'm not fighting you...I don't think that might be much of a challenge though." Frisk muttered that last part under their breath

" SO, YOU WON'T FIGHT! LET'S SEE HOW OUT HANDLE AGAINST MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

" WHOA!" Frisk exclaimed as long aqua bones shot through the ground and materialized out of thin air. Despite knowing what to do with blue, Frisk still dodged some anyway, standing still for the ones they couldn't evade.

Suddenly, Papyrus snapped his gloved fingers and Frisk's soul was turned in blue, dropping into the snow and bringing the teen down with it. A bone popped out of the ground and decked Frisk in the face, leaving a bruise as 3 HP was cut.

" Ow!" Frisk exclaimed aloud as they rubbed at their bruised cheek. They struggled to get up, as if gravity was increasing its pull of Frisk. They finally managed to stand up, but their soul remained on the floor instead of hovering in the front of their chest. Frisk spat out blood and didn't bat an eyelid as they coughed out a molar.

" You almost made me choke on my teeth!"

" YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I HAVE INCREASED GRAVITY'S PULL ON YOUR SOUL AND BY EXTENSION YOU! IT WILL BE EVEN MORE DIFFICULT TO DODGE MY ATTACK IF YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT GRAVITY!"

" I now hate Physics even more than I already do." Frisk wiped their mouth as Papyrus called forth three bones.

**Physics is the greatest subject ever! I won't stand for any physics slander**

" HNGH! AH! HNGH...AH! HNGH...AH!" Frisk grunted as they put in more effort to lift their feet off the ground. If they could barely dodge three bones, how would they be able to make it if an entire barrage was summoned?!

**Papyrus dabs some MTT-Brand Bishie Cream behind his ears.**

" Skeleton's don't have ears!"

" WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?"

" Don't focus on a date that's not going to jump off the ground!"

**Much like yourself**

"...Okay. That was a good one."

" WHAT. NO! I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE THING!" Papyrus stammered as he outstretched his hand.

Frisk somehow manage to dodge the incoming bones despite the fact that they were slightly faster and taller.

" DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

" That wasn't a special attack ? To be able to change the composition of one's soul is not special?!"

**He didn't actually change the composition. He simply projected his control of gravity onto your soul**

" Still feels like it should be a special move..."

Papyrus lifted his hands again, long white bones soaring through the sky and small white bones inching through the ground. Frisk had to time their jumps right, as the proximity of the bones were so close together that there was almost no time for a breather.

" Crouch. Jump. Crouch. Jump. Jump. Jump Crouch. Crouch Jump. God...my knee joints are going to hate me for this." Frisk groaned, already feeling the burning sensation of over worked joints.

**Papyrus dabs MTT brand Cute Juice behind his ears**

" I can't even even anymore."

**Why don't you odd instead**

" Oh my goodness." Frisk face palmed while trying to stifle their laughter. " That was so bad I can't help but to laugh."

" I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY! " the tall monster declared

" Jump. Jump. Jump. Wait that's blue!"

14/20 HP

**Papyrus dabs MTT Attraction Slime behind his ear.**

" There is absolutely nothing attractive about slime."

" PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Frisk's eyes widened at the next set of bones that followed. They came at equal lengths but from above and below, leaving only a space big enough for Frisk to fit through. Barely. The teen narrowed their eyes in determination and took a running start and a risky jump. They stretched their body into a streamline position midair and slipped through the bones, spinning forward, landing on their knees crouching under a long bone that came immediately after and using the power gained from the crouch to launch over a patch of bones in ascending then descending heights. Frisk ground their teeth as they plopped into the snow. They spared no second longer in the snow as stood as fast as gravity would allow them. Frisk looked down at their soul that still lay on the floor. It had a hairline crack through the middle from the damage it took.

It was the first time Frisk actually looked down at their soul during thier fights. It was slightly unsettling seeing the cracks.

**Papyrus dabs MTT brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ears**

"PAPYRUS! UNPARALLED SPAGHETTORE!"

" Ow!" Frisk hissed as they watched their HP drop to eight. They clumsily avoided the bones and was caught off guard by a random blue one.

" I thought you wanted to capture me! Not kill me!" the teen exclaimed

" WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KILLING YOU! IT IS STANDARD PROTOCAL IN THE ROYAL GUARD TO WEAKEN THE ENEMY UNTIL THE MINIUM NUMBER OF HP ALLOTED WITHOUT KILLLING THEM."

" And that number is?"

Papyrus summoned more bones and sent them towards Frisk. " ONE."

**Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears**

" That's ludicrous !" Frisk shouted

**The fact that Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears?**

" No! The fact that you'll beat a person till they're on the brink of death. Thats liquidation! And one HP is _standard?_ " Frisk ranted incredulously.

" AT LEAST YOU'RE LUCKY TO FIGHT A NON-IMPALER! I"M PRETTY SURE THAT WOULD HURT MORE!"

" What?"

**All skeleton monsters have bones as weapons. Depending on the person, their bones have either the ability to stab you effortlessly or be unable to even pass through the epidermis no matter how hard they press. Thus impalers and non impalers**

" That sounds like that makes sense."

"All right time to heal." Frisk, hit item, summoning a nice cream bar. They looked at the message inside the wrapping: _Are those claws natural?"_

" I know these were made to compliment monsters but I can't help but feel insulted." Frisk drawled, looking down at their short, nearly non existent nails. They licked the nice cream and instantly dry heaved.

" So the flavor is talc? I didn't know monsters like the taste of baby powder." Frisk said, grimacing at the white frozen puke inducing treat in their palms.

**You have to eat the whole thing, or else you won't heal**

Frisk mock sobbed " I don't wanna..."

**Come on Frisk, eat it up**

Frisk slowly bit into the treat, their gag reflex on overdrive.

" Blargh! I can't do thi-GRK!" Frisk choked as a white, skeletal, palmless hand shoved the nice cream down the teens throat.

**Your HP was maxed out. Be grateful. I'm going to pass out now**

Frisk fought with tears in their eyes to swallow the remaining monster food product. Partially because it was disgusting and partially because it was giving the Frisk brain freeze

" WAS THAT A WHITE NICE CREAM BAR? THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE SAYS THAT YOU LOVE THE COCONUT FLAVOR TO!"

_This tastes absolutely nothing like coconut!_

" On the contrary, I hate coconut."

" DO YOU PREFER BLUEBERRY?"

" If it smells like ammonia and tastes like Windex then no."

" PERHAPS YOU MIGHT LIKE THE STRAWBERRY, BANANA OR CHOCOLATE BETTER...ANYWAY! ENOUGH ABOUT FROZEN DELICACIES! UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!" Papyrus said, launching more bones at Frisk who dodged them.

Papyrus cackled. " THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!"

" To be honest, I actually want to see that."

Papyrus clapped is hands together, bringing forth boned that came from the left and right. The pattern was new to Frisk so they tripped over the first set up dodged the rest.

17/20 HP

Frisk saw that Papyrus looked anxious about something and was trying to play it cool.

" MY BROTHER...WELL...HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH."

Frisk jumped a little bit to high and landed on some bones when they dropped down, their HP dropping to 14. The snowy field now smelt like bones, snow and overturned earth.

" I WILL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS BUT..."

The skeleton's tone made Frisk look at his face a little bit longer than they wanted to and didn't notice two bones that were close together

11/20 HP

**Papyrus...prepares...a non bone attack...then realizes...his mistake...**

" What are you doing awake? Doesn't making a part of your body in the real world or whatever drains you or something?"

**Trying to prevent you...from getting...killed...**

" ...WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?"

" Aww...Papy." Frisk put both of their hands to where their hand would be.

" Oh Crap!. HNGH!" Frisk groaned as the equal length bones with the small space moved up and down.

5/20 HP

Frisk summoned nice cream wrapped in yellow. _You look nice today!_ They were afraid of how this was going to taste. They couldn't afford not to eat this. No one would be here to help them scarf it down. They quickly stuffed it in their mouth.

" Lemon flavored dish soap...this one is trying to tell me something..."

**Your HP was maxed out...**

" SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE..."

" You have absolutely no idea how true and literal that phrase is in every context of it."

The next set of bones ascended and descended like a stair case.

17/20 HP

" AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD. AFTER YOU ARE CAPTURED-"

"-killed-"

"-CAPTURED. AND SENT AWAY...

14/20 HP

**Papyrus...is trying hard...to play it cool...**

" You're not helping. Go back to sleep."

**Okay**

" URGH! WHO CARES! GIVE UP!"

" Sorry. The command 'give up' is not embedded in my database. Please try again." Frisk said in a robotic voice

11/20 HP

Papyrus rattled his bones in frustration. " GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

" Please try again."

" YEAH. OR ELSE I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK"

6/20.

Papyrus stopped to consider is options, as Frisk pulled out the bisicile and swallowed it so fast that the flavor was not registered.

17/20 HP`

" NOT TOO LONG...I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

" Stop dangling that 'special attack ' in the air like an empty threat. Use it instead of just saying you're gonna use it. Right now, you're as about as intimidating as a pack of newborn kittens."

14/20 HP

" THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

" Bring it." Frisk growled in a low tone, eyes narrowed sharply and lined with slight glee, mouth set in a firm smirk.

8/20 HP

Papyrus cackled and so did Frisk.

" BEHOLD! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Both Papyrus and Frisk waited. Nothing happened. There were no bones or magic swirling about the atmosphere or anything. However, small crunching sounds could be heard. The two turned their heads towards the direction of the noise and found that it was a tiny white snow dog munching on a white bone. This bone was easily a thousand times whiter than the bones Frisk saw Papyrus launch. Frisk assumed that the bone that the dog was munching on was Papyrus' special attack.

" WHAT THE HECK! HEY! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!" as Papyrus yelled at the pup with a shaking fist, the animal backed away slowly and ran off with Papyrus' bone.

" OH WELL...I'LL JUST HAVE TO USE A REALLY COOL REGUALR ATTACK THEN." Papyrus sighed, summoning a really cool regular attack.

- _One Cool Regular Attack Later-_

Frisk was hunched over, hands on their knees, panting heavily. They had absolutely no idea how they even managed to actually survive. If that wasn't a special attack...then Frisk could hardly imagine what the actual special attack would be like. It would definitely be moving at a really fast pace. Lots of bones? Sure! Lots of bones that switch colors at the most inconvenient intervals? Absolutely! Lots of bones that are in varying sizes at move in and erratic pattern? Wouldn't be a _special_ attack with out it. Lets make all the bones form words too! TIME TO DIE sounds nice. You're reading your death warrant as well as living it! Just a imagine a huge sea of calcium that you basically have to be Post-Timeskip Sanji in order to dodge. Literally jumping on the air.

3/20 HP

" YOU ARE VERY AGILE HUMAN!"

" No...I just have the luck of the Irish. That's the only reason why I'm still alive." Frisk panted, still out of breath.

The teen's body ached from all the bruises and cuts that adorned their skin. They felt like they were just going to suddenly collapse on themselves. Frisk's body teetered and swayed as if they were having a battle with their cerebellum...and losing. Frisk eventually lost feeling in their legs and collapsed into the snow, breathing heavily as the ice stung their wounds.

" WELL...*HUFF* IT'S CLEAR YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!"

" More like writhing on the floor." Frisk moaned

" THEREFORE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!"

" I WILL SPARE YOU NOW HUMAN! TAKE THIS CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!" Papyrus said.

Frisk used their last burst of energy to stand up and run straight into Papyrus' arms, not even bothering to actually press it. Due to all the pain, Frisk was left with no choice but to completely sob and breakdown in Papyrus's arms. Their body shook and shuddered with wracking coughs that peppered Papyrus' chest plate with specks of blood.

" NHYOO HOO HOO! I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU! UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD AND MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT."

" It's...okay...Papyrus. We-we can be friends."

"REALLY?! YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME?! AFTER I NEARLY BEAT YOU TO DEATH?!"

" Sure...why not? It's not like...you actually killed me...or even wanted you. 'sides. You were just...doing your job."

"WELL...I GUESS...I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU. WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN OUR DATE AND I ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE."

Frisk chuckled about as much as their punctured lungs would allow them.

" WHO KNEW THAT THE ONLY THING I NEEDED TO DO TO MAKE FRIENDS WAS GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND FIGHT THEM!"

" It doesn't work that way Pyrus. It only worked for me...because I. Am a baker. And you... are my cinnamon roll that needs to be protected no matter how much times you cause me trouble. Whether you are overcooked, under cooked or missing a few ingredients. Everyone else are just greedy kids wanting to rip you apart for their enjoyment."

" THAT IS QUITE THE ANALOGY. THANK YOU HUMAN. LET ME HEAL YOU SO THAT YOU WON'T BE IN AS MUCH PAIN. I AM NOT SURE IF IT WILL RAISE YOUR HP BUT I KNOW IT WILL CLOSE THOSE WOUNDS AND FIX UP THOSE BRUISES. SCARS WILL STAY SCARS THOUGH." Papyrus said as he enveloped Frisk in his healing magic. It felt warm and comfortable. Frisk could feel their gashes closing and their bones re aligning. Their ribs weren't stabbing their lungs anymore and their skin was more or less it's normal color save for a few spots were those bruises were a bit more stubborn to fix.

" YOU TAUGHT ME ALOT HUMAN. AND I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH. AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO REACH THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN, WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT...EXCEPT FOR SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL...LIKE YOU!"

" Thanks Papyrus." Frisk said, releasing their grip on the skeleton and wiping their blood off his chest plate with the edge of the sleeve of their sweater. It was fine. Too bad clothes aren't repaired.

" YOUR WELCOME BUT THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU...TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THROUG THE KING'S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS. HE IS...WELL..HE IS...A BIG OL' FUZZY PUSHOVER. EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY 'EXCUSE ME MR. DREEMURR...CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF."

" Wouldn't that be...I dunno...counter productive? I mean, why would he let a human leave if he can just kill it and use their soul to break the barrier. That's like...finding a bag of $5000 bucks nowhere in the middle of a deserted street and taking it to the police station when there were absolutely no reports of a robbery! That's like...5000 buck PLUS you won't be counted as a suspect for having a huge sum of cash since there was technically no robbery."

" YOUR MORAL COMPASS CONFUSES ME! BUT THAT IS OKAY FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ACCEPT YOU FULLY! ANYWAY...ENOUGH TALKING. I WILL BE AT HOME, BEING A COOL FRIEND. FEEL FREE TO COME BY ANYTIME AND HAVE THAT DATE." Papyrus said, walking away with a laugh.

Frisk was now standing in a open field, or what was left of one, by themselves in the cold with nothing but their thoughts. With each breath came a frozen cloud and a relieved pair of lungs. Papyrus was pretty tough.

" That's my cinnamon roll." Frisk smiled.


	29. Part 7: Date With A Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes on a date with Papyrus and heads for Waterfall.

Frisk quickly sprinted to the save point at the entrance to Snowdin, saving their progress for WHEN they royally screwed up. They honestly did not want to battle Papyrus again. That would be super annoying. While the teen would have the advantage of knowing Papyrus' moves prior, that doesn't mean it would make dodging them all the more easier. Especially that move Papyrus has of turning the soul blue. How does one even do that?

Once again, the familiar feeling washed over Frisk as they saved, HP maxing out in the progress.

" Whelp. Time to have that date I guess...ergh." Frisk shivered at the thought.

" SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME." Papyrus said upon noticing Frisk walking towards him.

" YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS...I HOPE THINGS DON'T COME AS AWKWARD BETWEEN THE TWO OF US SINCE EARLIER I ALMOST...KILLED YOU NYEH HEH." Papyrus sheepishly scratched the back of his skull with averting eye sockets.

" It's fine Papyrus. I'm fine really! My clothes might be worse for the wear but that doesn't matter. Besides, the sweater was getting too small. The tights keep riding up and the boots were...actually those boots were a Christmas present from my Aunt Nadine...she'd turn in her grave if she ever found out want happened to these...Anyway! Enough rambling. Bottom line, point of the story is don't feel bad about hurting me or anything. You're not the first and...you probably won't be the last." Frisk gripping their shoulder with a hand.

" WELL...IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL! FOLLOW ME!" Papyrus said as he walked off, Frisk following suit.

Papyrus walked all the way to Grillby's...before completely turning around and heading back to his house.

" But...isn't this your house?" Frisk raised an eyebrow/

" I KNOW! ISN'T IT GREAT!" Papyrus said, opening the door and standing to the side so that Frisk could enter.

" So tacky..." Frisk muttered to themselves, with squinted eyes

Upon entering, the first thing Frisk saw were puce colored walls. Just...puce everywhere. The carpet on the floor was an unholy combination of blue and purple in this re occurring zigzag pattern across the entire ground area. Looking at it for five seconds made the teen dizzy. Close to the door was a sage couch that looked old, hard and lumpy. The table on the opposite side of the couch was fine...except for the fact that there was a rock on a plate smack dab in the middle of it. The coffee table on the other side had a book on the top of it. Straight ahead was the kitchen and on the back wall was a decent looking television set on its stand. Next to it was a sock that looked like it had various pieces of tape stuck to couldn't see what was on the top of the wooden staircase, but assumed that it was just Sans and Papyrus' bedrooms.

Frisk's eyes once again shifted to the lone rock sitting there on the table. Papyrus noticed Frisk's occasional glance and said " THAT IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK. HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT. AS USUAL I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY."

" It's a rock...you don't need to feed it." Frisk muttered, noticing that the rock was covered in sprinkles.

What Frisk didn't notice before was a small cylindrical container sitting next to the plate. It was half full of rainbow sprinkles. Frisk quickly turned around, and smiled slightly when they saw that Papyrus' back was turned and he was just...staring at the wall. The teen grabbed the container, and poured a huge amount of sprinkles in their hand and tossing it into their mouth, twisting the lid back on and wiping sprinkles from the corner of their mouth with the back of their tattered sleeve.

" WHY DON'T WE TURN ON THE T.V?" Papyrus suggested, Frisk nodding and walking to the entertainment box.

They pushed the power button and was instantly greeted with loud music and the huge bars of colors whenever there are technical difficulties.

" OH LOOK! IT'S MY FAVORITE GAME SHOW!"

" It says to stay tuned for a new program. Some one named MTT sent this message. Who's MTT? Is this the same guy who owned all those products you were 'dabbing behind your ear'?" Frisk asked, turning the screen off

" YES. BUT THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL SHOW! DON'T JUDGE ME! UM...HERE! WHY DON'T YOU SIT DOWN IN OUR COUCH! YOUR LEGS MUST BE TIRED!" Papyrus said quickly, motioning to the couch, trying to change the subject.

Frisk touched the couch and instantly retracted their hand as it made a jangling sound.

" That is not the sound a couch is supposed to make." Frisk whispered in a horrified voice.

Frisk poked the couch multiple times until they accidentally poked the space in between the two cushions, hand sliding down into the depths of the worn seat. They pulled out 20 g from inside the space which Frisk was sure was an entirely different dimension. Wouldn't that be something. Frisk moving to sit on the couch and a pair of arms just drag them beneath, revealing an entirely new and surprisingly economically stable universe. That would make a great story.

" Paps. I found some money in your portal I mean couch. Do you want it?"

" NO. YOU CAN KEEP IT HUMAN. THAT IS FOR ASKING ABOUT THE MONEY INSTEAD OF JUST TAKING IT."

" Thank you." Frisk said, pocketing the loose change, only for it to fall out of a hole and roll under the couch.

" Forget it." Frisk said, entering Papyrus' kitchen.

" Ya know. I'm surprised you're all chill about me just looking around in your house and touching everything." Frisk absentmindedly commented

" WELL...THAT IS WHAT PEOPLE DO ON THEIR FIRST DATE RIGHT? LOOK AROUND AND BECOME FAMILIAR WITH YOUR PARTNER'S SURROUNDINGS?" Papyrus replied, following Frisk

"What the..."

" IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK! NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!"

Frisk opened the cabinet to find a plethora of different sized bones in it, jumping back as the some of the bones fell out of the crammed space.

" Why are you keeping these?!"

" WHAT! THIS WAS EMPTY THE LAST TIME I CHECKED." Papyrus said, walking up to the cabinet.

Suddenly, all the bones fell out, revealing the tiny white dog from earlier chewing on a stark white bone. Papyrus gasped with shock before growling with an annoyed expression.

" GRRR! CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" exclaimed the tall skeleton as he tried to catch the pup who dashed away and out of the house.

" CURSES!" Papyrus growled, Sans coming out of his room and playing a tune on his trombone before locking himself inside.

" SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" shouted the irritated skeleton.

" I didn't know Sans played the trom- _bone!_ " Frisk laughed.

" ayyyyy!" Sans winked, coming out of his room again, then shutting himself back in

" UGH! MY BROTHER. A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE AS USUAL." Papyrus muttered though a small smiled tugged at his mouth.

" I wonder what he has in the fridge..." Frisk murmured, opening the door as it make a sucking sound.

" AH-HA! INTERESTED IN MY FOOD MUSEUM? PLEASE. PERSUE IN MY CULINARY ARTSHOW!"

" Half of the fridge consists of containers labelled spaghetti...Papyrus...how old is this food?" the teen asked, closing the door and turning towards the tall monster.

" SOME OF IT IS YEARS OLD!" the skeleton exclaimed with a bright smile

" WHAT!" the brunette screeched with a mortified expression.

" DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! MONSTER FOOD DOES NOT SPOIL! IT'S MAGICAL PROPERTIES ARE LIKE PRESERVATIVES! I'M SURE YOU CAN EAT A PLATE RIGHT NOW AND THERE WOULD BE NO NEGATIVE DRAWBACKS!"

" Haha. No thank you. I choose life...does Sans cook?"

" MY BROTHER USUALLY GOES OUT TO EAT. RECENTLY, HE TRIED 'BAKING' SOMETHING. IT WAS LIKE A QUICHE...BUT FILLED WTH A SUGARY NON-EGG SUBSTANCE. HOW ABSURD!" the skeleton folded his arms

" Um...I think that's call a 'pie' Pa- _pie-_ rus." Frisk giggled.

The tall monster donned the most calm expression he could muster, put his gloved hands up to his face and sighed, bringing his hands back down. "No."

At this, the teen laughed harder, even moving to smack their hand on their thigh.

" SINCE YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY INTO THESE PUTRID JOKES...WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A LOOK INSIDE THAT JOKE BOOK ON THE COFFEE TABLE. I NEVER OPEN IT AND SANS...DOESN'T LIKE LOOKING AT THE BOOK ODDLY ENOUGH. HE SAYS HE GETS 'MEMORIES' LOOKING AT IT. I THINK...WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER...SOMEONE USED TO USE IT?"

" If no one likes the book...then why don't you throw it away?" Frisk raised...failed to raise an eyebrow. The bandages that Grillby wrapped around their earlier wound was still there.

" I DON'T KNOW...I JUST GET REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN I GET NEAR IT. I FEEL THIS 'PRESENCE? SURROUNDING IT. WHENEVER I DO MUSTER THE ABILITY TO FINALLY TOSS IT OUT, SANS JUST SCREAMS AT ME NOT TO THROW IT AWAY DESPITE THE FACT THAT HE DOESN'T REALLY LIKE IT EITHER."

"Can you describe this presence?" Frisk asked, sitting on the couch, motioning their hand for Papyrus to sit next to them.

The skeleton sat down on the surprisingly comfortable couch; despite the fact that he was nothing but bones, Papyrus actually sunk in the couch and caused Frisk to slide next to him. Monster biology is weird.

" UM...I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH. BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DO HIS BEST AS ALWAYS NYEH HEH! THE PRESENCE FEELS FAMILIAR. LIKE I ONCE KNEW THE PERSON WHO OWNED IT. I DON'T REMEMBER ANYONE ELSE THOUGH. FOR THE LONGEST IT WAS JUST SANS AND I. I THINK THIS PERSON LIVED WITH US ONCE UPON A TIME? I DON'T KNOW. UGH. I'M GETTING A HEADACHE." Papyrus groaned, putting a hand up to his head.

" Okay. You don't have to think about it anymore."

The teen paused for a second, putting a hand up to their chin in thought. They opened a their mouth a few times to ask a question but shut it each time, unsure whether it was any of their business to ask. Then again, they were literally being haunted by their father who may or may not be alive. He was sending a bunch of mixed signals. Frisk pressed their mouth into a thin line. Things had become frustrating once more and their soul started to ache. They wanted to ask the question but knew that they probably shouldn't.

" Papyrus?" Frisk finally opened their mouth, but lowered their head to that their hair that was still wild and about overshadowed their eyes.

" Do you remember your father?" there was no emotion of any sort laced in the teen's voice.

The taller skeleton started to sweat, maybe even shiver a little. " F-FATHER? UM...NO? FOR AS LONG AS I REMEMBER, THERE WAS ONLY SANS AND I TAKING CARE OF US. BUT...I THINK...WE HAD-HAD ONE? I...DON'T LIKE TALKING ABOUT THIS. CAN WE SWITCH THE TOPIC? Please." he quietly whimpered, a few orange colored tears falling out of his eyes.

" Oh no! Papy! I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to upset you or make you cry or anything! Gosh I'm terrible at this! Maybe this date was a bad idea. I think-I think I should go..." Frisk said, starting to get up but the skeleton grabbed their arm and pulled them back down.

" IT'S ALRIGHT HUMAN! I AM NOT UPSET! IT IS CUSTOMARY FOR CHILDREN TO HAVE A MOTHER AND FATHER IS IT NOT? SO I AM SURE IT WOULD BE IN YOUR NATURE TO ASK A FRIEND ABOUT THEIR PARENTS! IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, THE MONSTER COMMUNITY ALSO ASSISTED IN OUR UPBRINGING SO WE WEREN'T COMPLETELY ALONE NYEH HEH!"

" Heh. You're right Papyrus. You're always right." the teen wiped a single tear from their left eye

" THAT I AM HUMAN! WHY DON'T WE GO IN MY ROOM AND DO WHATEVER IT IS PEOPLE DO ON DATES."

" Ummm...okay?" Frisk said, blushing a little as they followed Papyrus up the stairs.

" What the hell is going on in Sans' room?" Frisk asked, turning their head towards the bottom of Sans door.

Underneath, it looked like red, orange and yellow fire was sprouting from beneath it. Yet, the house was not hot or filled with smoke from a fire. When Sans came out of his room those times, it looked like he was completely fine.

" I DON'T REALLY KNOW. IT WASN'T ALWAYS LIKE THAT, THAT'S FOR SURE. I THINK SANS MENTIONED SOMETHING ABOUT DROPPING A HIGHLY VOLATILE SUSBSTANCE NEXT TO IT AND NOW IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S PERPETUALLY ON FIRE? WHEN THE DOOR OPENS, THE FLAMES DISAPPEAR. PERHAPS IT ONLY HAPPENS WHEN THE DOOR IS CLOSED."

" I guess that makes sense..." Frisk muttered, though they were not looking at Papyrus.

Instead, they were staring intensely at the wall at the very end of the hallway. To a normal person, it looked fine. To Frisk however, who's eyesight was about as acute as their hearing, something was very wrong. The wall looked like there used to be a door there. Frisk could see the faintest outline of a door frame. The teen walked towards the wall and rubbed their hand over the area where they could see the frame. It was about as smooth as the rest of the wall.

" Papyrus. Was there an extra room up here?" the teen asked, still rubbing the wall

" NO. ME AND SANS' BEDROOMS."

"Are you sure?"

" PAPYRUS POSITIVE NYEH HEH!" the skeleton smiled brightly and placed his hands on his waist.

" Alright then." Frisk said, backing away from the wall.

" Whoa. Nice crib." Frisk commented, eyes going wide.

" WHY THANK YOU! LET ME GIVE YOU A TOUR! ON YOUR LEFT, IS THE BONE ATTACKS THAT I USED ON YOU. GREAT MEMORIES HUH! SEEMS AS THOUGH IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY, EVEN THOUGH IT BASICALLY JUST HAPPENED!"

" Y-yeah. Great." Frisk shivered slightly as the off white bones, some of which had blood on them

'Why on God's green earth would you keep these.' Frisk mentally grimaced.

" ON THE RIGHT IS MY BED. IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE, I'D LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY. WIND IN MY HAIR...SUN ON MY SKIN...OF COURSE...THAT'S JUST A DREAM. SO INSTEAD, I CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE."

" Huh. This bed looks kinda familiar." Frisk muttered to themselves, narrowing their eyes. On the bottom of the bed frame was a name.

Frisk knelt down to get a closer look. " James B-the rest is scratched up. "

Frisk pushed themselves back up and dusted their knees, eyes moving to the figurines on the table.

" AH! SO YOU'VE NOTICED MY WONDERFULL COLLECTION OF ACTION FIGURES. A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS."

" How do you even have so many?"

" WELL...LET'S JUST SAY THEY'RE FROM A SMILING CHUBBY MAN WHO LOVES TO SURPRISE PEOPLE. YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT. SANTA!"

" Santa doesn't exist." Frisk bluntly stated.

" W-WHAT?!"

" 'Santa' was actually derived from the tale about a priest name Saint Nicholas who used to walk about his neighborhood giving presents to poor children. Or something like that."

" WHAT ABOUT THE FLYING REINDEER? AND THE ELVES? AND THE SOUTH POLE?"

" Fake. Slavery. Uninhabitable. Also, it's the North Pole but I'm pretty sure that place is also uninhabitable. Just to be clear, the Tooth Fairy, Easter bunny, Jack Frost, Sandman, Boogeyman, Cupid, Leprechauns, Baby New Year, Father Time and Mother Earth don't exist either."

" WELL OBVIOUSLY SOMEONE HAS BEEN FEEDING YOUR HUMAN MIND LIES. BUT LET'S MOVE ON TO A NEW TOPIC."

**You are the worst**

"Oh. You're back. How was your nap?" Frisk said quietly

**Fabulous. Now stop being an asshole**

" Your voice is dryer than my grandmother's Thanksgiving turkey. I'm impressed."

**Thank you. Now be nice**

" ISN'T THAT FLAG NEATO?!" asked Papyrus, pointing to a pirate flag that was stapled to his wall.

" It's a pirate flag."

" DON'T TELL ME PIRATES DON'T EXIST EITHER."

" No. Pirates did exist. In fact, where I live was once considered a Pirate's Paradise from the 1300's straight up to the 1620's."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" the skeleton put his gloved digits up to his cheekbones in excitement.

" Eh...not really. Piracy isn't all that its cracked up to be. Crack open an actual history book and you'd begin to wonder."

" WERE PIRATES THAT BAD?" the skeleton frowned

" You have no idea." Frisk shook their head.

" WELL...I THOUGHT PIRATES WERE AMAZING JUDGING FROM THOSE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN MOVIES AND THAT ONE PIECE MANGA THAT I STILL NEED TO CATCH UP ON."

Frisk's head whipped around so fast that they almost got whip lash. " You read One Piece!" Frisk asked excitedly

" WHY YES. I FOUND THE FIRST COUPLE OF VOLUMES HIDDEN UNDER THE MATTRESS OF MY BED WHEN I FOUND IT. I BEGAN READING AND WAS IMMEDIATELY DRAWN TO IT. LUCKILY, OTHER VOLUMES SEEM TO FALL EXACTLY WHEN I NEEDED IT TO. HOWEVER, EVERYTHING AFTER THE PUNK HAZARD ARC IS A BLANK."

" So you've never seen the Dressrosa, Zou or Big Mom Arcs or at least any of the mini adventures in between them?"

The skeleton shook his head. Frisk pulled Papyrus down to his knees so that the two were eye to eye socket. The teen placed their hands slowly on Papyrus' shoulder pads and whispered softly.

" You and I need to have a long discussion. But first...tell me more about the origins of the flag."

" UNDYNE FOUND THE FLAG AT THE BAY. IT'S MOST LIKELY FROM THE HUMAN WORLD. YOU ARE PROBABLY THINKING, WHY WOULD A HUMAN FLAG HAVE A COOL SKELETON ON IT? WELL...I HAVE A THEORY. I THINK HUMANS MUST HAVE DESCENDED FROM SKELETONS!"

" Wrong."

" WHAT?"

" Humans aren't descended from skeletons. Rather, humans ARE skeletons with squishy armor on our insides and outsides for protection. The only difference is that we can't take our armor off. Because of the extra layer of protection, our souls are stronger. So I guess you could say that I could be your veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery distant cousin?"

" WHY YES! THAT MAKES A LOT MORE SENSE! THANK YOU FOR OPENING UP MY EYE SOCKETS HUMAN. OR SHOULD I SAY COUSIN! NO WONDER WE ARE SUCH GREAT FRIENDS! IT IS IN OUR METAPHORICAL BLOOD! AT LEAST FOR ME NYEHEHHEHEHE!" shouted the happy skeleton, grabbing Frisk into a hug and swinging them around and around.

" Alright Papyrus, I feel like I'm gonna puke. Please put me down." the teen groggily said after a few full turns, then hissing after Papyrus swung Frisk into the bookshelf. Their ankle would never forgive them.

" What's this?" Frisk asked, picking up a book that fell from the shelf when the brunette knocked into it.

" OH! THAT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE BOOKS! 'ADVANCED PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS'."

" You lost me at advanced." Frisk said, sliding the book back into its designated slot.

" THE NEXT BOOK IS ALSO ONE OF MY FAVORITES' PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY."

" That went from 100 to 0 in no time at all."

" THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME THOUGH."

" I'm sure it did." Frisk said sarcastically, their eyes rolling

**Frisk**

" Wow. That's an old computer. That thing is about as huge as my nightstand."

" THE INTERNET, I'M QUITE POPULAR THERE. I'M JUST A DOZEN AWAY FROM A DOUBLE DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT! OF COURSE, FAME HAS A STEEP PRICE. A JEALOUS TROLL HAS BESIEGED MY ONLINE PERSONA. ALWAYS SENDING ME BAD PUNS IN A GOOFY FONT." the skeleton grumbled with an irritated voice.

" That almost sounds like your brother." Frisk pointed out.

" NONSENSE. SANS IS TOO LAZY TO MAKE AN ATTEMPT AT SOCIALIZING. HE'S ALWAYS HOLED UP IN HIS ROOM DOING ONLY ASGORE KNOWS WHAT OR AT THAT GROSS AND GREASY BAR. BESIDES, HE'S BY DEFAULT AN INTROVERT. SO I'M NOT SURPRISED THAT HE'D PREFER TO BE A HERMIT THAN A SOCIAL BUTTERFLY LIKE I."

"Nah. I'm pretty sure that's your bro."

" PREPOSTERUS!" the proud skeleton huffed with folded arms and closed eye sockets.

" Alright. Suit yourself." the brunette shrugged, scratching their afro.

" What's in the closet?"

"NO SKELETONS OF COURSE. EXCEPT ME SOMETIMES."

" Do you mind if I take a look inside?" The teen asked.

" NOT AT ALL.!"

Frisk stepped up to the door, twisted the knob and opened the closet door. They noticed a colorful array of clothes hung up neatly inside. However, what caught their attention was what appeared to be a white lab coat in the very corner. They pushed the clothes aside and pulled the coat off the hanger. It was worn and ripped apart at the elbows, back and bottom. The teen tried to ( and failed to) raise an eyebrow in suspicion. What was a torn up lab coat doing in the corner of Papyrus' closet? Taking a closer look, Frisk saw at least three lab coats, three white turtle neck long sleeves, two gray turtle neck long sleeves and one black turtle neck long sleeve bunched in the corner of the tall skeleton's closet. Underneath the shirts were a pair of black loafers and 3 pairs of black dress pants. Nothing is really peculiar about having coats, loafers, dress pants and long sleeves in your closet. The odd thing was that those clothes looked out place. For one, these clothes were smaller than the ones Papyrus owned. All the shoes that Papyrus owned were just variants of his red boots. In terms of pants, all Papyrus seemed to have were just shorts and jeans shorts. Papyrus didn't own any long sleeved shirts as far as Frisk could see.

" Um Paps. Who's clothes are these?" the teen asked.

" I DON'T KNOW ACTUALLY. THOSE THINGS HAVE BEEN THERE FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER. SANS HAS SIMILAR CLOTHING IN HIS CLOSET AS WELL. I ASKED HIM ABOUT IT AND HE SHRUGGED HIS SHOULDERS. I SUGGESTED GIVING THEM TO MONSTERS IN NEED BUT HE SAID TO KEEP THEM IN CASE THE OWNER CAME BACK."

" Hmmm." Frisk put a hand up to their chin. Sans obviously knows something about the owner of the clothes and joke book. Could it be that Sans remembered his father? If so, why was he completely forgotten in the first place? There was obviously something up with the shorter of the two brothers. But now was not the time to think about such things. Now was the time to enjoy this impromptu date.

" SO..UM..." the skeleton began "...DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?"

" Why not?" the teen smiled.

" ALRIGHT! DATING START!"

The teen's burgundy soul glowed before them, rich with color and pulsing with life. The world before them turned dark as they appeared white.

" Um." the teen narrowed their eyes in confusion.

" DO NOT BE CONFUSED HUMAN! WE ARE NOT FIGHTING? IT'S JUST THAT PRIVATE THINGS BETWEEN MONSTERS HAPPEN IN THIS BLACK SPACE."

" So are we physically transported here or..."

" THE NATURE OF THE SPACE HAS YET TO BE SOLVED. BUT LEAVE THAT SCIENCE MUMBO-JUMBO TO SANS! I'M SURE HE'D BE INTERESTED IN TELLING YOU...If he weren't so lazy." the skeleton practically mumbled that last part in disgust.

" SO HERE WE ARE. ON OUR DATE. I'VE...ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE..." the skeleton admitted

" Shocking." the teen deadpanned

"...BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU CAN'T SPELL ' PREPARED WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!"

" AND YOU CAN'T SPELL 'FRISK WITHOUT 'RISK'!" the teen smiled, sticking their tongue out in a playful manner while giving two huge thumbs ups.

" THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

The skeleton whipped his hand up and suddenly, there was a book in his hand.

" I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY!" the skeleton explained

" They have one of those?" Frisk asked

" YEP! WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!" the skeleton opened the book up and lifted it closely to his face. His eyes began to shift back and forth suspiciously as if someone was watching him.

" STEP 1. PRESS THE C KEY ON YOUR KEYBOARD TO SET UP 'DATING HUB'"

" Wait. What?" asked Frisk as they dug in their ear to make sure there was no was in it. " Can you please repeat that?"

" WHY CERTAINLY. STEP 1. PRESS THE C KEY ON YOUR KEYBOARD TO SET UP 'DATING HUB'"

Noticing the confusion on Frisk's face, the voice decided to step in.

**What you are hearing is different from what he is reading.**

" Hmmm. But where the hell am I going to get a keyboard to press C from? The only time I remember letters was that dream where..." Frisk's eyes widened

The brunette closed their eyes and breathed out, their soul beginning to glow brighter. When they opened their eyes again, a transparent burgundy colored keyboard was in the front of them. The teen smirked, but wondered what Papyrus actually saw in the book...or if he could even see the keyboard. The teen pressed the button on the board. Their vision now looked the command station of an airport tower.

" Reel it in...population...egg...a dog radar...crime...sat. Could that mean Saturday? That means that I would have been stuck down here for at least three days now! But it feels like just one day..." the teen frowned.

They barely made it ankle deep into their journey and three days have already passed. That was including their deaths. Who knows how long they stayed dead before they came back. The monsters kept getting stronger as time progress so they knew they were gonna die multiple times. They have been mentally stealing themselves since getting sonic barked into oblivion by Greater Dog. What if they were dead for hours before coming back? Frisk literally have to pass through an entire kingdom in order to get home. And Frisk knew, that when it came to journeying through entire kingdoms was the fact that the journey took days. It was now known that time moves slower in the Underground than on the surface. Papyrus did mention that their magic was like a preservative. Could it be that that same magic is preserving the time down here, slowing the unstoppable march of time that will lead them slowly to their inevitable deaths? If so, how old were these monsters really? The voice did mention he was thousands of years old...and he did when is sons were very young. That could mean that Papyrus was ridiculously old as well.

" Lets not think about that..." the teen mumbled under their breath.

"WOWIE...I FEEL SO INFORMED!" the skeleton commented at what he was reading. It was now certain that Frisk and Papyrus was viewing entirely different things as Frisk understood jack diddly squat of what they were seeing.

" I THINK, WE'RE READY FOR STEP 2. *AHEM* STEP 2...ASK THEM ON A DATE."

The skeleton took on a heroic pose before coughing into his glove " HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

" That's telling, not asking. But I accept your proposal."

" REALLY...WOWIE!" the skeleton happily exclaimed as he lifted gloved hands to his blushing cheekbones. The skeleton's eye sockets literally seemed to sparkle. " I GUESS THAT MEAN'S IT'S TIME FOR PART THREE!"

" Yay." said the teen dryly.

**What's with the dry attitude?**

" I don't know...I...don't really want to do this. But I have to so that Papyrus is happy...andsothatSanswouldn'tkillme but that's besides the point. I'm...not really much for going out. I'm single like a Pringle but definitely not ready to mingle." the teen answered mentally.

**You don't have to date him if you don't want to**

" Yeah...but that will make Paps upset which will make Sans upset whom I don't want to get upset which will get me upset at making Sans upset for making Papyrus upset and..."

**Don't forget to breathe.**

Frisk inhaled a breath they didn't know they forgot to take.

'" Bottom line is, I'll fake it till I make it."

**Suit yourself**

" STEP THREE...PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW THAT YOU CARE."

Papyrus' eye sockets narrowed as he put a hand to his chin. He eyed the teen suspiciously as he looked up and down their frame.

" WEAR CLOTHING...THAT BANDANNA AROUND YOUR NECK...YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW. NOT ONLY THAT, EARLIER TODAY YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING...IN FACT...EVEN NOW, YOU MANAGED TO FIND A WAY TO CHANGE OUT OF YOUR TATTERED CLOTHING AND FIND NEW ONES! NO...COULD IT BE?" the skeleton began to blush

"YOU'VE WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING?!"

'No.'

" Why...Of course. Who wouldn't want to date a skeleton as handsome as you from the first sight?" the teen said with a fake smile but a true seductive voice.

The skeleton shook as if someone stabbed him. His eyes grew comically large, almost cartoonish and the teen's vision cleared from step 1.

" NO. YOU'VE PLANNED IT ALL. YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM."

"I'm sure that's not the case." Frisk smiled nervously, putting their hands up. Small beats of sweat began to trail down the teen's head. Damn. The skeleton always knew how to blow things out of proportion.

" OH NO! YOUR DATING POWER!" the skeleton exclaimed.

" D-dating power?!" the brunette stuttered.

At this, a bar labelled 'Dating Power' appeared over Papyrus' head. Part of the bar was blue while the other, was gray. Wow...this really was like an entire videogame.

" NYEH. NYEHEHEHEHE. DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET HUMAN!'" the skeleton began to sweat nervously.

" This isn't a competition."

" I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING AND I NEVER WILL!"

" I though you said this was your first time dating." the teen pointed out

" I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU. YOU SEE...I TOO CAN WEAR CLOTHING. IN FACT, I ALWAYS WEAR MY SPECIAL CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR ONES."

At the this, the skeleton grabbed the bottom of his armor and ripped it off, showing something completely different than before.

" How in the hell..." Frisk gaped.

The tall skeleton now had on a sleeveless shirt that cut just at the edge of his ribs. The words 'COOL DUDE' sewn on the front in the Papyrus font which was somewhat ironic since Papyrus was his actual name. Sitting on the skeleton's hip was a drawstring basketball pants. White tube socks were pulled up to the skeleton's patellas as sneakers were slipped on his feet. Basketballs with shades on them decked the stylish monster's shoulder while a backwards turned cap completed the look.

" NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!" the skeleton asked.

" I don't like it~"

" WHA-" the skeleton began to frown

" I love it love it love it~"

The skeleton gasped. " NO! A GENIUNIE COMPLIMENT!..." he shook as Frisk's dating power increased.

" HOWEVER, YOU DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT!" the skeleton exclaimed, regaining his composure. " THEREFORE, WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID! THIS DATE WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER...UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET." Papyrus finished in a sly tone.

" Hmmm." the teen mused

They pointed at Papyrus' legs, the skeleton claimed there was no secret except hard work and perseverance. Frisk then went up to Papyrus and held his hand, looking up to him with puppy dog eyes. The skeleton blushed as he told himself to resist. Frisk then cautiously slid their hand under Papyrus' shirt, but brought it down when they found nothing. Apparently, the shirt didn't always say cool but it was improved. It was a Papyrus fact that all clothes can be improved but adding 'COOL' to it. Frisk tapped on the basketballs, which made a hollow sound.

" What about your feet?" the teen pointed to the sneakers.

" HUMAN SOULS ARE STRONGER THAN MONSTER SOULS, BUT THE SOLES ON OUR SHOES ON THE OTHER HAND...ARE ABOUT THE SAME."

" Nice wordplay." Frisk complimented as they pointed to the skeleton's head.

" MY HAT? MY HAT. MY HAT! NYEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus laughed as he lifted the cap off his head, revealing a present underneath.

"W-WELL THEN. YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I...SUPPOSE I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE! IT'S A PRESENT. A PRESENT JUST FOR YOU!" the skeleton said, handing the box to Frisk.

" Why thank you." Frisk said as they untied the box and pulled out...

" A PLATE OF SPAGHETTI! YOU SAID EARLIER THAT THE FIRST PLATE WAS FROZEN SO YOU COULDN'T EAT IT. THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO PREPARE A FRESH SERVING JUST FOR YOU."

" Thanks Papyrus. This tastes-!" Frisk cut themselves off as the took a small bite of the spaghetti.

It had an absolutely indescribable flavor. The noodles were at least three different textures and the sauce was so sharp that looking at it would fatally wound you in the physical realm. The meatballs were literally just rocks dipped in brown food coloring. Frisk's body literally froze as every function going in on in their body was abruptly pulled to a halt. The teen looked as if they stared Medusa dead in the eye. The brunette mentally screamed.

' WHAT DID I JUST EAT! IS THIS POISION! IS THIS HIS SECRET WAY OF TRYING TO KILL ME AND STEAL MY SOUL?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS! AAAAAAAAAH!'

A single tear fell down the human's eye.

" WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION! IT MUST BE SO GREAT THAT YOU ARE EVEN CRYING! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING...AND BY EXTENSION...ME!"

The date power bar appeared above Papyrus' head.

" ACK!...URRKK!...GAH! NOOOOOOOOO!" the skeleton groaned as the blue in the bar filled up to and beyond its limit.

" HUMAN...IT'S CLEAR NOW...YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME...EVERYTHING YOU DO...EVERYTHING YOU SAY...IT HAS ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN...I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU...I, PAPYRUS...I-UM...BOY. IS IT HOT IN HERE OR IS IT JUST ME?" Papyrus started to sweat.

Frisk was still partially paralyzed at the taste of the skeleton monster's spaghetti. The only movements they were able to make so far was to swallow the rest of that horrible dish and slide the plate out of the date.

"OH SHOOT...HUMAN, I'M SORRY. I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME."

Frisk frowned.

" ROMANTICALLY I MEAN. I MEAN...I TRIED VERY HARD TO. I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME. THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSON FORTH! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME. BUT. ALAS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FAILED."

" Don't say that Papyrus. You haven't failed anything...but you don't have to try so hard for me. If anything, I was trying hard for you. You are so great! I doubt you even deserve someone like me. Heh. On the surface...no one wanted me...so why should you?" the teen smiled sadly

" IT IS JUST AS I PREDICTED...I HAVE DRAGGED YOU DEEPER INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME. A DARL PRISION OF PASSION WITH NO ESCAPE."

" I...guess you can say that." the teen sniffled

" HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND?" the skeleton asked himself sadly

" It's fine Papy."

" COULD WE JUST...FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED? AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT! IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP."

" Y-you called me gr-great...a g-genuine compliment!" the teens eyes began to fill with tears.

" SO PLEASE...DON'T CRY BECAUSE I WON'T KISS YOU. I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS. SOMEDAY, YOU'LL FIND SOMEBODY AS GREAT AS ME! WELL...THAT'S NOT TRUE. BUT I'LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST."

" Yeah. I'll think I like that." Frisk gave a small smile.

" IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME, HERE'S MY NUMBER AND YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME! PLATONICALLY OF COURSE." the skeleton said, punching in Frisk's number before the world shifted back to normal.

Papyrus was no longer in his room. He probably went to do something else. Frisk looked down at themselves and their eyes widened. Papyrus was right. Their clothes really did change. Frisk was now wearing an untucked cream spaghetti strapped camisole. Over it was an open burgundy and gold plaid long sleeved shirt with a nice collar. Burgundy the dominant color while the gold was recessive. Frisk's tights were now dark blue jeans with a black leather belt with a skull for a buckle. However, the belt and buckle was covered by the spandex that stretched to their hips. Frisk's brown combat shoes were now brown steel toe boots for some reason and the laces were long enough on each boot to play a serious game of double dutch with. The yellow bandanna was now tied around Frisk's head and their brown shoulder length hair was tied up in a messy bun with a black scrunchie that usually never left their wrist. It normally sat under Frisk's purple watch which had now turned black. To complete the look, Sans' blue jacket with white fuzz had shrunk to Frisk's size. It was now a rich olive green army jacket that hat cream fuzz highlighted with dark brown fuzz. Frisk buttoned up the plaid shirt except for two at the top so that the collar wouldn't be buttoned and the top of the camisole would show. They shrugged on the army jacket but left it open.

**You look nice Frisk**

" Thank you. I guess it was time for an upgrade."

**Hmmm**

" You're so quiet now. You barely talk to me anymore and when you do...it's always one or two short sentences."

**You can't say anything if there's nothing to say is there?**

" I guess...but are you okay? Didn't you mention something about disappearing forever? Does your quietness have anything to do with that?"

**I suppose...I'm just...really tired. In more ways than one. Mentally, emotionally...physically? I...have lived a really long life. Longer than I should have. Much longer. By thousands of years actually. I think it's time for me to stop trying to hold on and let go. There is...no way to save me**

"No. Don't say that. Keep on trying. You may be dead but you're not gone right? You're still talking to me. If you've lived longer than your original lifespan by that far of a margin, then surely you can do it for a little longer alright. I'll-I'll find away to save you!"

**Frisk my dear, you don't have t-**

" No. Shut up and listen to me. If you die, I will kill you, punch the living daylights out of the Grimm Reaper, drag you out of whatever hell hole you are in...and put you back myself. Got it! Don't you dare talk like that! You have so much more to live for. Surely fate has some purpose for you if they haven't forcefully ripped away your last shred of existence away from you!"

_S'ksirf sdrow fo s'etaf esoprup sllif uoy htiw ecnarevesrep_

**Thank you Frisk. I will continue to persevere**

So, Frisk left the house, bought another bisicle and cinnamon bun and saved; their time was now 130:39, just over two hours. Man time moved really slow down here. If roughly two hours here was three days on the surface then...damn. They had to get out quickly before 'days' turned into weeks.

**The next area is straight ahead if you go to the place where you and Paps fought.**

Frisk nodded, swiftly walking through the town and to the battlefield. Freshly fallen snow had covered the dirt patches that were made. The teen stood at the edge of the snowy town, looking at the navy blue wetlands that were before them.

" Goodbye Snowdin." Frisk said as they took their first step into Waterfall


	30. Waterfall Part 1: Out of Snowdin to Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk enters Waterfall...just to turn around to go back to Snowdin! However this time its to meet a familiar friend and have a serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transistioned from FF.net to here Original Publish Date: 7/19/2016 Original Completion Date: 5/26/2019
> 
> Puns puns puns puns puns

Frisk could immediately tell that Waterfall was going to be a much quieter area than Snowdin, and Snowdin was a very quiet and practically sleepy town from as far as Frisk could tell. The drip drops of the scientifically impossible spry, coupled with the calming wind and quiet burble of the river provided for a very fitting natural soundtrack. As Frisk walked, they noticed that there were quite the number of waterfalls in the area. No wonder this place was named that. Boy, whoever named these towns really sucked at naming things. Just like Frisk's father. He originally wanted to name them Sydney. He was literally sucker punched for the idea. Apparently, Sydney was the name of Frisk's mother's top rival. She did not want any reminders, especially in the form of her child. Despite the lack of snow, Waterfall was still quite cool, so Frisk kept their army jacket on.

" Wow. These walls are full of schist." the teen commented, sliding their hands along the navy cobalt blue rock formations

**Really Frisk?**

" I can feel your eyelids lowering. I didn't say shit. I said schist. It's a medium grade metamorphic rock with medium to large , flat sheet like grains. I didn't bribe the teacher for an A in Geography ya know."

**Oh**

Random large chunks of ice bobbed aimlessly in the river before floating out of sight. Frisk wondered why that wolf monster was just throwing mutated ice cube over a ledge. The teen came to a clearing where they saw the armless monster kid in Snowdin, a red fish like monster, a save point, Sans at another sentry station and...a very familiar looking flower.

" Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her too?" the monster asked excitedly

" See who?" Frisk asked, tilting their head ever so slightly

" Awsome! She's the coolest right?! I wanna be just like her when I grow up."

" Can you stop playing the pronoun game so I don't have to ask who 'she' is." Frisk folded their arms.

" Just...don't tell my parents I'm here okay? Ha ha." the kid continued, completely ignoring Frisk.

" Answer my question please." Frisk said, starting to get annoyed.

" Oh! Did you change your outfit! That is soooo cool! Huh. You're wearing plaid now. Guess you really are a teen."

Frisk fought the urge to face palm. " Whatever."

Frisk turned towards the red fish monster who was standing next to the familiar flower. " Excuse me sir... may I ask what this kind of flower is? I...think I have seen them before."

" Of course. This is an echo flower...it repeats the last thing it hears over and over. There are many of them through these here parks. But be careful what you say around them. Some of these voices are the voices of our deceased ancestors."

" So that's what the flowers in my dream were called. Echo flowers. That makes sense."

**What dream?**

" Ah. I went to Grillby's for a while. I...fell asleep on the counter and had a dream. I was in a place that was spammed with these echo flowers. I played with them for a while before a single one called out to me. It told me to follow a path and as I did, this blue brick path was paved. It stopped at a wall and then...then...I...can't remember."

**Hmmm. Interesting**

Frisk stuck their hands into the save point.

**The sound of rushing water fills you with Rebellion.**

**Frisk LV1 132:15**

**Waterfall**

**File Saved**

**And may I ask why this is so?**

" Right now. Most of my rebellion is towards Flowey and what he expects of me to do. He wants me to cut down every monster. I'm not going to cut down these people and dye these rivers red with blood."

**Monsters don't bleed. We...simply turn to dust and with it our soul shatters. The dust...however...is spread across a monster's favorite thing and they live in that thing as a memory.**

" Oh...well...since you're dead...what is your dust spread on? I mean...if you don't mind telling me."

**That is...something I do not wish to talk about. At least...not yet. It brings up rather...bad memories for me I'm afraid.**

" Oh. That's understandable. I'm sorry."

**Don't worry about it.**

" Fancy meeting you here." Frisk greeted Sans with a smirk.

" what? never seen a guy have two jobs before?"

" What? No. Papyrus always depicts you as a lazy sack of potatoes so I didn't imagine a guy like you would be of the...multitasker type. Also...what's with the snow on top of the station? Shouldn't that have melted?"

" it's magic so it doesn't melt as quickly." he explained

" Hmm."

" fortunately, having two jobs means i get to have twice as many legally required breaks." Sans chuckled

Frisk giggled " Flawless logic right there my skeletal friend."

" i'm going to grillby's? wanna come?" the skeleton offered

" Sure. I'd love to see the hot guy again. Besides, I'm hungry as all hell and eating those nice creams before having something hot first was a bad idea."

" well, if you insist, i'll pry myself away from my work..."

" Oh my goodness Sans. You were literally doing nothing."

" exactly." the skeleton winked as came from behind his post.

" over here. i know a shortcut."

" How in the..." Frisk trailed of as the two suddenly arrived at the threshold of the fire elemental's pub.

" fast shortcut huh?"

" Fast shortcut my ass. You used teleportation but made it seem as if it was actually a shortcut. Seamless...I like it. But seriously though. One of these times, I want you to actually teleport me. That would be cool."

" eh. i'll think about it."

" hey everyone!" the skeleton greeted loudly.

Several different sounds of greeting came from the patrons of the greasy diner.

" Hey Sans. Weren't you just here for breakfast five minutes ago?" asked a particularly ugly monster. It was the same monster that threw the line.

" Weren't you the monster that was in here at least an hour ago saying how you want to make out with a fish?" Frisk retorted.

Various 'oooh's' echo through the bar. Even Grillby's flames seemed to snap in soft laughter.

" chill kid. and i'm not saying that cause we're in snowdin again. heh. besides i haven't had breakfast in at least have an hour. you must be thinking of brunch."

The entire bar fills with laughter excepts for Frisk who simply stood there confused as Sans continued conversing with the other patrons.

**His jokes are as horrible as ever and I blame Joker for this.**

" You've watched Batman?"

**No. I had an uncle and his name was Joker. Skeletons are named after their fonts. Sometimes their fonts reflect their personality. Sans' full name is Comic Sans. And it just so happens that he is a comedian**

" I feel terribly sorry for you. But what does this have to do with your uncle."

**Some fonts are similar, not always in style, but in the personality that comes with it. As you can see Joker and Comic Sans. Or another example, Elephant and Gothic both of which makes the person bold and outgoing.**

" Which Gothic? Old Gothic, Railroad Gothic, CG Gothic No.4...I can think of five other fonts with Gothic in it."

**You seem to pick on. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain that there can be variants of one font. That is where twins and such come from but we do not need to move on there.**

"Yah yah. But why do you blame your old man's bro?"

**Joker's jokes were absolutely terrible and no one liked them except for a few. He kept on griping about how he wanted another 'Funny Font' as the old crow called it to share in his comedic acts. But...as fate had it, those who were born in his lifetime were not comedians. This is the part that gets to me. I swear to Asgore the man practiced witchcraft or some variant. He always made these little potions and slipped them into everyone's food so that the next child would be like him. It never worked. One day he was screaming that he finally had an effective potion and I so happened to be the victim. Well Joker...your potion worked after all. That ass is also the reason I was born double fonted.**

Frisk could only smile, sigh and shake their head.

" earth to kid. come in kid." Sans snapped his bony fingers, gathering the teen's attention

" What?"

" you okay kiddo? you looked totally spaced out."

" Oh? I'm fine...just thinking about family is all. I miss them." Frisk partially lied.

" here. get comfy."

" Oh thanks Sans you-"

PFFFFFFFT!

"-little punk." finished through gritted teeth. " By the way. That was _not_ how the sentence was supposed to end originally." the teen's eye twitched as they pulled a flattened whoopee cushion from beneath them.

" whoops. watch where you sit down. sometimes, weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats."

" Go figure."

" Hello Frisk. How are you feeling?" asked the bartender as he polished a glass.

" Quite well actually, thank you for your concern."

" Nice change of clothes. I see you have removed the bandages and it appears that the cut did not scar."

" Thank you. So...how have you been. You look like you're _hot on your heels with_ work."

" pfft. oh my gosh. kid."

**Did you just...**

Grillby's only response was for him to blush, a blue appearing on his cheeks. How adorable.

" Everything is fine. Luckily rush hour hasn't arrived yet so I still have some peace."

" That is good. Wouldn't want someone as _hot_ as you all _burnt out_ from mental and physical _overheating._ Stress does that to ya so be sure to _let off some steam_ once in a while."

**I cannot believe you just did that**

Sans was on the floor dying while Grillby's flames just got bluer and bluer.

" U-um th-thank you for the advice." the bar keep stuttered.

" Don't mention it _hot stuff_ but seriously. Don't mention it. Sans might literally burst from laughter."

" 's alright. i'm fine i'm cool and that's not cause we're in snowdin." the skeleton panted

**That was just as bad as Uncle Joker's. Maybe even worse**

' If your uncle's jokes were anything like mine then your uncle was an awesome comedian.'

"anyway...let's order. waddya' want?"

Grillby handed the two menus from under the counter.

" I'd like a burger please." the teen said, looking at the different options. The living flame had an impressive array of items.

" that sounds good. hey grillbz. two orders of burg please. since a guest's here, can we have it _grilled_ to perfection?" the skeleton smiled so wide that it made of half his face.

This made Frisk snicker, the voice sigh, Grillby shook his head and Sans kept on grinning. The fire elemental disappeared through the fire exit which no one who wasn't made of fire could enter. It was probably his kitchen. Frisk turned their head to see Sans...combing his skull with a green comb.

" Sans...what are you combing? Your thoughts?"

" hehehe. anyway, what do you think of my brother?"

" What do I think? What. Do. I. THINK?! Sans. Your brother is the coolest person I have met in my entire life. He is so sweet. The ultimate cinnamon roll that needs to be protected. Forever. He's so optimistic and strong. Really strong. He's so confident in himself and so happy and...I wish there were a lot more people like him. He accepts every part of you and he takes insults as pieces of advice to help him improve. I just..I can't put in words how cool your bro is. I wish my bro was as cool as your bro bro."

" yeah. he's the coolest. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit everyday. i mean... he'd only take it off if he absolutely had to. at least he washes it. and by that he wears it in the shower."

" Sarcasm is very unbecoming of you Sans."

" who said i was."

" Wait...he actually bathes with that thing on?" Frisk looked at the short skeleton incredulously.

**Yes he does. It was the same ordeal with this onesie that I bought for him. He refused to take it off and would cry every single time I tried to change him into something different**

Sans did not answer the question, for Grillby came back with two big, delicious, juicy looking hamburgers.

" Burger King's burgers look nowhere near this good. And ain't nothing kingly about them burgers when it does look somewhat appealing.. But this...this is heaven. It looks so good that I am sure with one sniff it would shut Gordon Ramsey up but in a goog way." Frisk whispered as they eyed the sandwich hungrily with a watering mouth.

" grub looks good grillbz. thanks. want some ketchup?" Sans asked, leaning to the side and grabbing the ketchup from a row of condiments.

" bone appetite."

**Ugh**

"Thanks." Frisk said, taking the bottle from the monster. They turned it upside down and squeezed it but only air came out. Frowning, the teen tapped the bottom of the container roughly and squeezed. This time, the top of the bottle popped off, dumping a gallon of ketchup onto the sandwich. A hole at the bottom of the bottle which Frisk didn't notice first was a passage that shot a thin high pressure stream of ketchup square in the eye

"Schist! " the teen hissed as the shut their eye and dropped the leaky bottle on the floor.

**Are you alright?**

" oh crap. you alright kiddo?" Sans asked worriedly

" You...you knew this was gonna happen didn't you?" Frisk growled.

" i admit i sabotaged the ketchup but i didn't expect what happened to uh...happen."

" Fine." Frisk huffed. " As long as it wasn't intentional. Damn. I wonder if I can just...scrape...the excess off. Can I...order another one? Would that be...rude?"

" So you're the one breaking in at night and unscrewing the caps of my bottles? Do you think it is that funny to warp all of my Tupperware in the microwave Sans?" Grillby frowned, looking at the skeleton with a stern expression.

" omg. someone is melting your plastic containers in the microwave?" the skeleton laughed.

" I guess you're not the culprit of that but you owe the human an apology." the elemental said.

" Nah. It's cool Grillbz and that's not cause we're in Snowdin. 'Sides, a good prank is a good prank."

" If you insist. I will be in the back taking inventory. Ring if you need anything." Grillby sighed, motioning to the silver bell on the counter as he disappeared behind the door.

" ey forgeddaboudit. you can have mine. i'm not hungry anyway."

" It's fine Sans. Me neither. I've lost my appetite. Look at that patty. It's practically swimming."

**Stop scratching your ass Sans, have you forgotten all your manners?**

' Relax your bones. It's not uncommon for people to subtly cheese.'

**What?**

' Pull your underwear or pants or whatever you're wearing out of your behind in public.'

**I'm sorry I asked**

" back to our original conversation, cool or not, papyrus tries real hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still standing there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's uh...still a work in progress."

" Looks like your brother has true determination." Frisk said but they were not looking at Sans.

**I know you want to tell him. Don't.**

" Hmmm..."

" you look like you want to say something kid."

" No. It's nothing."

" you sure? cause it looks like it's bothering you. in fact, you look like you've been bothered by something for a while now. care to tell me what it is?"

**No**

" Sans."

**Let him forget me**

" Do you...?"

**Please**

Frisk sighed " Do you remember your father?"

**Why?**

Sans sighed. This was the moment he was waiting for ever since he saw them by the Snowdin sign. Under any other circumstance, his eyes would go dark and he would ask how Frisk found out. Lately, he was glad there was somewhat of a connection back to his father. It seemed like the two were helping each other out anyway. The guy would have someone to talk to and he would help Frisk make better decisions. Yet, bringing _him_ up...Sans still felt a pang in his soul. Perhaps this was good. Maybe he needed to get some stuff off his chest. If Sans knew anything, it was that his father did not reveal himself to Frisk yet other than the fact that he was his and Papyrus' father. Still, Sans pretended that he wasn't secretly glad that they asked.

" somewhat. why kiddo?"

**I beg of you. Don't do this**

" I've...been hearing a voice in my head ever since I fell. At first, I thought I was hallucinating. I did fall 50 to 60 feet after all. I was surprised I didn't explode or at least suffered a major concussion. Anyway this voice..." Frisk cut themselves off with a sigh.

" I'm not going to get into the nitty gritty details..."

' I can't. There's too much to say. I'm especially not going to let him know you're fading out of existence.'

" But...he claims to be your father and...I want to know if this is true. He seems to know a lot about you and..."

A few tears fell from Frisk's face.

" okay kid. i can tell this has been bottled up for quite a while and it's hard to get out. so, ask him to tell me my ultra super duper secret password...and if it's right...i'll tell you what i know without you having to explain yourself. if not well...i guess you have a dirty liar in your head."

" What is the password?"

**I'm not telling**

" Please"

**No. He's suffered enough trying to find me. It's better to let him forget completely.**

" Well that's two bad. I already know the first to syllables to your name. It's G-A isn't it. I'm already waste deep in this and I'm not about to crawl out now."

**Fine, but I hope you know what you are getting into. It's ' I am the legendary fartmaster '**

" Oh my lord." Frisk sighed as they put their hands to their face.

" i'm guessing he told you. c'mon kid. say it."

" I can't. I refuse to say it if other people are listening." the teen voice came out muffled.

Sans sighed as he snapped his fingers, the entire world pausing.

" there. no one can hear. no one can see."

" Hmmm. I am the legendary fartmaster." Frisk said, though it was too quiet for Sans to hear.

" come again. i couldn't hear you."

" I am the legendary fartmaster."

" what?"

" I AM THE LEGENDARY FARTMASTER!" Frisk roared

" wow kid. have you ever heard of too much information."

" Sans I'll-" Frisk began to growl.

" his name was w.d gaster."

" Huh?" They sobered.

" his name was w.d gaster. he was me and paps' old man. the bestest and oldest man you could ever get. he was ridiculously intelligent and very very strong. no one dared to incur his wrath. despite his strength and smarts, the man was a clutz. practically a loveable goofball. he was kind, compassionate, wise and could whip up a meal that will leave you begging for tenths. he loved us. pap and i. gaster always took care of us. he was understanding and calm and always took the time from his busy schedule to spend it with us. "

" What about your mother ?"

" mom? she died when paps was born. gaster was depressed and practically shut down but for long. he picked himself right back up and tried his hardest to take care of us. i asked him one day if he hated paps for killing his wife. he smiled and said..."

**No. I could never hate you or Papyrus for anything. I love you with all of my soul. you are my flesh and blood. Literally. You guys are actually 50% of me. Which is funny since skeletons have neither flesh or blood.**

Frisk chuckled.

"...yeah. gaster was cool like that that. and it wasn't cause we lived in snowdin. we didn't. we actually lived in the labs for a time before we moved to the house we own. there is so much good stuff to him a can literally write a three part bibliography about it. heh. if i wasn't so lazy. despite the fact that the he could hardly speak, he tried his best to communicate with everyone...i miss him so much. the man had a dirty mouth and could definitely tell you where it hurts. he somehow always seemed to have that one insult that would destroy your will to live. some even dubbed him w.d g'ass' ter. he grew out of being an asshole eventually but rile him up and all his efforts flew out the door. heh. beware of the man who speaks in hands they used to say."

" What happened to him?"

Sans sighed and his smile faltered a bit. This was always the hardest part.

" my dad. he was the royal scientist before his demise. he was the one that built the core. it's the thing that gives power to the entire underground."

" Wow." Frisk was speechless

" wow is correct. dad was a genius and alphys and i, the current royal scientist, were his protégés. his successors. he had a few extra personal followers as well. we managed the core project and make sure none of the machinery malfunctioned. the science department was extremely underfunded at the time so the materials used weren't grade a to begin with. on the weekends, we would hang out here at grillby's, not as co workers and boss or father and son but as friends. we would get drunk like there's no tomorrow and pour our lamentations on each other. being completely stoned didn't help as chairs often broke in the process. heh. yeah. sure we were trapped under a cursed mountain but at least we were comfortable. **it did not last long.** " Sans said darkly as his eye sockets became pitch black.

" it was the core's monthly check up. make sure it didn't overheat and kill us all y'know. that's what the cubes are for. a cooling system. anyway...someone...sabotaged the main power panel. cut through half the wires. we didn't know at the time. everything was fine and dandy. all our usual tests were passed with above average results. we were going to leave the lab but everything went wrong. alarms started blaring. i can remember it like it was yesterday. *ahem* _Warning warning. Core meltdown in T-minus 5 minutes._ gaster called for an immediate evacuation. only alphys, the followers and i were allowed to stay behind to try and stabilize so monsters could escape and the whole underground wouldn't die from a geothermal explosion. needless to say, we managed to stabilize, but at a cost. the building started to crumble and a few cement blocks crashed on alphys. it staggered her ability to use magic and caused some brain damage. she now suffers from constant anxiety and stammering. the followers...i don't know what happened to them. of course, i didn't leave unscathed." Sans said, making his eye glow cyan and yellow while the other remained completely dark.

" But I don't understand. What exactly killed him?"

The skeleton sighed. " i think it should be up to him to tell you that information. anyway, the point of the matter is that the accident resulted in his deletion from existence. since he technically didn't exist anymore or ever 'existed' in the first place, everyone forgot about him. everyone except me. there are moments when he fades out of memory. but how can you forget something like that when every time you glow your eyes...only one turns on...just like him."

" How did you feel afterwards." Frisk asked, tears falling over dried ones

" **i was broken."** he began, eyes completely dark " i didn't sleep, i didn't eat. how could i? how could you do anything when the one person you depended on most was suddenly ripped from your reality. for days i asked people if they remembered gaster. i asked papyrus if he remembered gaster. it resulted in the same answer..."

**No. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have never heard of the person before. But I hope you find who you are looking for soon**

"...i couldn't take it anymore. i crashed. for months i just laid in his bed and wallowed in pity. wore all of his clothes despite the fact that they couldn't fit. i read his books and notes hundreds of times over. i was a depressed and disgusting sight. all of my friends were gone and papyrus didn't understand. he couldn't. how could i tell a little child that his father was ripped apart molecule my molecule."

" That's...that would be hard."

" then one day, it hit me. gaster would hate what i was doing. instead of mourning him, i should be celebrating his life and taking care of my little bro. so that's what i did and have been doing. taking care of my little bro."

Frisk wiped away the blue tears from Sans's face. " If he was 'dead' then how did you know he was alive."

" ever heard of boss monsters?"

" Boss monsters?"

" yup. boss monsters stop aging after awhile and don't ever die unless they are violently killed or have a child. the magic from the parents go into the child as it grows. the boss monster older and older as the child gets older and older. once the child reaches full maturity, the boss monster dies."

" So what you are saying is..."

" gaster is a boss monster and papyrus and i never stopped growing. i figured that that should be impossible. if gaster died, then paps and i should have stopped growing but we didn't. i tried to look for him but couldn't find him. at least...i know he's okay i guess. wherever he is."

' Could the reason why you're fading forever and glitching horribly is because Sans and Papyrus are reaching their level of maturity?'

**That could be a factor**

' Could?'

" anyway. paps doesn't know and he shouldn't know. if you tell him, then you're gonna have a bad time."

" So...since there are the two of you, which becomes the boss? Or does the power split and you two end up as mini bosses?"

" what is this? an rpg? the power goes to the oldest and...i'm the oldest. so i guess when the old fart fades away forever i'm the next boss of the skeleton species or whatever. i don't want to be the next boss though. i don't think i can handle that kind of power. plus...that would mean gaster would be gone...permanently."

**Give him a message for me**

" He wants to give you a message."

"huh?"

Frisk inhaled then exhaled. " Son..."

**I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you and Papyrus. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to comfort you two in your times of need or support you when you needed support the most. I'm sorry I couldn't be invested in your lives. I am so proud of the both of you. More than you could ever imagine...**

" ...Sans. You did a great job of taking care of Papyrus. Better than I could have. Despite your pain and struggles, you kept smiling. You kept moving on for Papyrus. Giving him all the love that you can give. Remember when I said that you are literally 50% of me?..."

**...Every time the two of you show love for each other or love yourself, that's me. That's me and your mom loving you. I will always love you forever, no matter where I am. I will be with the two of you forever. Even if I fade away I will still be there. Papyrus may not ever know but that doesn't matter. His confidence in himself is my confidence in him. So please Sans...**

Frisk tilted their head, and put on a big pained smile as waterfalls fell from their eyes "...please stop hurting your self and try to forget about me."

Sans was absolutely speechless. His only response was the tears that streamed from his eyes. " heh. i will never forget about you you old bag of bones but...i love you too pops."

With this, Sans' spell on the world faded and everything moved back to normal.

" Anything else you wanna tell me Sans?" Frisk said, wiping away the last bit of tears.

" yeah. have you ever hear of a talking flower?" Sans asked

" Yes."

" so you know all about it."

" What?"

" the echo flower. they're all over the marsh. say something to them and they'll repeat it over and over. papyrus told be something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery, advice, encouragement...predictions. weird huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him."

" I bet it's that loser Flowey." Frisk growled

" who?"

" This talking evil buttercup. He tried to kill me. On more than one occasion. I think he's stalking me. He wants me to kill everyone. He calls himself the prince of the world's future. I swear when I get to him I'll-"

" Excuse me Frisk, I may or may not know who or what you are talking about but there will be no itchin' for killin' in my kitchen...unless you're completely stoned. Understand?"

" Yes sir."

" heh. kid. i don't know what shrooms you've been eating cause i don't know who or what you're talking about. all i'm asking is that you keep an eye out. okay?"

" Fine."

' damn. so the kid knows about the flower too? i already felt them revive from death multiple times so the kid may have the ability to reset the timelines completely. they could be the anomaly but i want to make sure. i can't give them the key yet. they could be strong enough come back but they may not a be a time traveler but...something isn't completely right. this kid. i think they have a greater power than they realize and i hope they haven't unlocked it yet.'

Little did Sans know, Frisk already unlocked the power of the Override.

" whelp. that was a long break. i can't believe i let you pull me away from my work for that long."

" You were literally doing nothing."

" exactly. by the way...i'm flat broke. can you foot the bill. it's only 10000g."

" No hell no! Grillby ! What kind of business are you running?!"

" Sans is just pulling your leg bone. It is nowhere near that expensive. I'll put it on his tab though. The tab that he has paid in over 3 years." the flamed growled as he narrowed his white eyes.

Frisk whipped their head over but the skeleton had already left. "Sans you cheap bastard! I hope you didn't leave me stranded here."

The teen rushed outside. Two slipper prints were at the threshold of the building and no more. Frisk sucked their teeth.

" Stupid skeleton leaving me here stranded." Frisk muttered.

**Frisk**

" Yeah?"

**I hate you and love you at the same time so...thank you**

" No problem." the teen smiled

Making their way back to Waterfall, Frisk saved and berated the skeleton for abandoning them.

" let's hang out again sometime." the skeleton smiled as if Frisk didn't give him a lecture on taking people out and abandoning them

" Yeah. Let's" the teen reluctantly smiled.


	31. Part 2: Castle in the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk has a close shave with Undyne and MK shows Frisk the monster version of stars.

" Dang! I forgot to ask what are Sans and Papyrus' ages!" the teen hissed

**After all the information that was disclosed...the first thing you worry about are ages?**

" Yes. Speaking of which, do you know?"

**Time has no meaning here. I wouldn't know the difference between ten minutes or ten years**

**' Besides, with that damn flower's previous constant resetting, it wouldn't matter anymore. The true years are lost.' Gaster thought to himself.**

" Pssh. That's a bummer."

An awkward silence filled the air.

" Why is everything so silent and awkward now...whatever, I'm sure it'll wear off." Frisk said as they came across a box.

They didn't feel the need to use it so they left it there and proceeded to cross the bridges in front of the huge waterfall in the front of them. Large rocks fell from the top but none crashed onto the bridge. It was safe to assume that Frisk would be able to cross the bridges without the risk of getting the crap knocked out of them by a falling projectile. Frisk noticed a potted echo flower at the dead end of a part of the bridge.

" I thought I saw something behind the rushing water." It said.

Taking it as some sort of hint, Frisk walked as close as they possibly could to the falls without getting wet. There, through the wavering translucent plane was a camera.

' Someone is watching' Frisk thought

" Dang! This leads in a circle. A big red herring if I ever saw one."

**Go through the water**

" Aw man now I'm gonna get...wet?" Frisk raised an eyebrow as they walked through the knee deep water, only to come out completely dry.

Frisk went back under the falls, letting the cold water soak them to the bone. They even sat down in it and splashed of extra measures, still weary of the rocks that fell. Yet, when they came out, they were as dry as a chip. Frisk eventually shrugged it off, coming to the conclusion that all scientifically impossible phenomena was the result of magic. Nothing more. Nothing less.

_Clunk. Clunk._

Frisk swore they heard the clunking of heavy metal armor. Frisk immediately dived into the convenient tall patch of blue grass before them. They crouched down and waited as the clunking grew louder and louder until it stopped. Frisk dared not to move lest a single sound caused their hiding spot to me revealed. They weren't sure if it was a metal monster or a monster in metal clothes. Whatever the case may be, Frisk chose to hide in case the monster wasn't so friendly. Frisk only took the chance in Snowdin, because it was obvious that none of the monsters knew what a human looked like. Well...except for Sans and Grillby. Also, Frisk was wearing Sans' jacket and was basically the same height as him. So maybe from afar they looked like Sans. Frisk couldn't take the risk here. Sans jacket was no longer Sans' and the teen could not assume that these monsters were ignorant. While some of the other monsters attacked like the Guard Dogs, it was more likely because Frisk unintentionally aggravated their senses with the smelling weird and moving. The sound of soft crunching pebbles caught Frisk's attention.

"H-HI UNDYNE...I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT." Papyrus said nervously.

' That's Papyrus...' Frisk picked out '...he mentioned her before. This must be the head of the Royal Guard.'

Undyne said something but Frisk couldn't make it out because her voice was muffled by something. She was probably wearing a helmet.

" UHHH...REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER...HUH...DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES...OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...?WELL...NO. I TRIED VERY HARD UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END...I FAILED." Papyrus sounded disappointed.

"...W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF?! BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM. YOU SEE...YOU SEE...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP THOUGH I FELT LIKE THAT LAST SENTENCE WAS A PERSONAL ATTACK TOWARDS ME. G-GOODBYE UNDYNE." Papyrus finished his report as he walked away.

The way in which Frisk's knees were bent were very uncomfortable and caused the brunette's joints to sear in pain. Frisk tried to silently move in a another position but their foot slipped on some loose pebbles, causing the grass to make a shuffling noise and a twig to snap loudly.

" Crap." Frisk hissed silently but covered their mouth with their hands once they realized their blunder.

The movement caught Undyne's attention and slowly stomped closer to the patch of grass. Through the tall blades, Frisk saw the shimmer of a blue something before it died out and Undyne walked away. Frisk did not move until their acute hearing picked up absolutely nothing. Frisk emerged from the bushes, panting as they inhaled air they let out a breath they did not realize they were holding. Another figure emerged from the bushes.

" Oh no." Frisk groaned in annoyance with a slight hint of disgust when they saw the figure was monster kid.

" Yo! Did you see that way that she was staring at you?!" the child asked excitedly

" Yes and I did not like it."

" But that...was AWSOME!"

" No it wasn't. How would you like it if someone glared at you with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns! If looks could kills, I would be dead a hundred times over!" Frisk snapped

" But...I'm SOOOOO jealous. What did you do to get her attention." the orange monster whined.

" I dunno. Simply exist perhaps." Frisk folded their arms.

" Come on! Let's go watch her beat up some back guys!" the monster said, running away before falling on his face, picking himself up and then running away again.

**This area is being patrolled by Undyne. She will give no mercy. I suggest you be careful**

" Yeah. Thanks for the advice G." Frisk said, having the feeling that the journey would be more dangerous from here on out

A save point was right near the patch of grass.

**A feeling of dread hangs over you...but you're still Rebellious**

**Frisk LV 1 142:27**

**Waterfall-Hallway**

**File Save**

" You know...I wonder what these star things are for."

**Didn't we already discuss this?**

" Quite possibly. But I don't remember."

**Those are called Save Points. No one can see them except you and I. If you die, you will regenerate at the last star you save at. It's basically life insurance.**

" So video game like." Frisk commented as they stopped in the front of a plaque embedded in the wall.

**When four bridge seeds align in the water, they will sprout**

" Hear we go again." Frisk smiled, remembering the times that Gaster narrated pretty much everything back in the Ruins

In a geo, Frisk saw life sized seeds.

" These must be the bridge seeds." Frisk mused as they grabbed one.

" Dang these are heavy..." Frisk strained as they plunked the seed in the water, watching how it floated to the other end of the gap in to pathway.

Frisk did it with the other seeds and were amazed at the beautiful pink flowers that bloomed when aligned. Still, Frisk looked at the flower bridge with skepticism. How were a bunch of flowers gonna support an a hundred pound person? Surely the flowers would sink with the weight and become unstable? However, when Frisk stepped on the first flower, it was a solid as a rock.

" Gee. These are some hella sturdy flowers." Frisk commented

**The flora of the Underground is quite peculiar I must say**

" You sound as if this is your first time experiencing it."

**Well...it has been a while**

Not paying attention as per usual, Frisk bumped into a monster and initiated a battle. Before them stood a swol horse eel thing.

" You know the drill Gaster."

**Check**

**Flex**

**Shoo**

The teen chose to flex at Aaron since the monster seemed to like doing that. Along the way, Frisk realized that the easiest way to defeat a monster without killing them was to understand the personalities of them and how they felt. By doing actions that appealed most to the monster they were fighting, it lessened the monsters' intent on fighting them, thus ending the battle quicker

**You flex. Aaron flexes twice as hard. ATTACK increased for you two**

" What? I'm not attacking anybody."

" Flexing contest. Okay! Flex more." the monster said in a low seductive voice, even including a sexy wink

" Sorry, you aren't my cup of tea." Frisk said, dodging huge magic biceps on both sides of Frisk that extended and were brought back, only to extend again. In the end, Frisk was gut punched and left with 15 HP.

**Aaron is ready for you next flex**

" Check him first please. I want to see how much strength he has since flexing increases our power"

**Aaron- ATK-8 DEF-2**

**This sea horse has a lot of HP ( Horsepower)**

" I did not think that was a sea horse. It looks nothing like the ones in the text books at school."

" _Check_ all you want." the monster winked

Frisk cringed at the implications " No."

Rain began to fall from the sky and hissed at it touched the ground.

" Acid rain. Not good." Frisk said as they dodged. It reminded them of Napstablook's tear drop attacks. Those were far more complicated.

11/20 HP

**Don't get cocky. Aaron is ready for your next flex**

Frisk ripped off the jacket and the plaid, leaving them in their camisole. Frisk flex harder than the first time, hardened biceps more prominent due the riddance of the other clothing.

**You flex harder.** **Aaron flexes thrice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two.**

" Nice. I won't lose tho." Aaron continue in his low suave voice, magic biceps reappearing.

**Aaron is ready for your net flex**

Frisk lifted up the camisole. They flex harder than they ever had, making sure rock solid abs stood out.

" Those are the most perfectly toned abs I have ever seen...but I refuse to lose."

Not wanting to be beaten by Frisk, Aaron flexed so hard that he flexed himself out of the room, however that happens. Gold coins fell from above.

**You won! You earned 0 EXP and 30 G. Was it necessary to take your clothes off?**

" You sound annoyed. But yes, it was necessary." Frisk said, quickly putting their clothes back on. The cool air already caused goosebumps to break out on the teen's skin.

**I didn't think you were the type to work out**

" I don't I'm too lazy for that. But I guess my school yard could be considered one large workout studio. So many stairs. And so high to the point where its near completely vertical. Imagine walking up those things with a bag of books that feel like boulders all day every for weeks year after year after year. It does things to ya. I can safely say that by resistance to fatigue has greatly increased. But, I do play soccer. Look at these calves. They could cut diamonds."

To get to the next area, Frisk needed to create another bridge with the seeds. However, making the bridge proved to be quite difficult. When Frisk placed the seeds in the water, two of them ended on one side of the gap while two were on the opposite side. Damn. Four in a straight row were needed to make them blossom. Frisk put their hand to their chin in thought. Just how deep was the water. Perhaps they could just swim to the other side. They wouldn't have to worry about getting sick since the water was instantly dried once they got out. That was a terrible idea. The test run left Frisk weak and gasping for air as they broke the surface of the water and crawled back to the edge of the bank.

**Congratulations, you failed the puzzle**

" Shush you."

Great. Just great. How were they supposed to cross now. The bridge seeds were heavy and the water was dangerously deep, so Frisk ruled out fishing for the seeds.

**If an error is made, one can ring the bell to call the flowers to where they began**

Frisk rang the bell. Then, the seeds in the water started to wither away as new one sprouted in the ground. Nice. This time, Frisk aligned the seeds correctly and were able to safely cross. As soon as they crossed, Frisk's gray block rang.

" HELLO. THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

" How did you get this number?"

" OH? IT WAS EASY. I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS. NYEHEHEHEHE!"

"Such dedication..."

**That's my son for you**

" SO...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? I'M...ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE...THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A BANDANNA. IS THAT TRUE...ARE YOU WEARING A BANDANNA?"

"Yyyyeeeessss?"

" AH! SO YOU _ARE_ WEARING A BANDANNA! GOT IT. WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY."

" I am screwed." Frisk said as they entered a cave supported by a wooden frame.

Inside the cave was dark. Of course. It's a cave. However, it was somewhat lightened by the Echo Flowers that lined them. Along the cave wall were plagues with messages on them. Frisk would let Gaster read them seeing how he has been doing all the reading to speed up the progress of things. Frisk reminded themselves to thank the man for his assistance later. Frisk brushed against the first flower at the entrance of the cave.

_A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling._

Frisk looked up at the cave ceiling and there they were. A multitude of glittering crystals embedded in the rock, twinkling and reflecting the light that flowed through the cave entrance.

**This place is called the wishing room. Gently touch the flowers to hear the wishes.**

" But a wish won't come true if someone else knows about it."

**The wishes placed on the flowers have been rehearsed and rearranged multiple times. I don't think it matters at this point**

_Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that!_

_Come on sis! Make a wish!_

Burgundy lightened the dark room. A fight was engaged.

" Look buddy. I really don't want to fight. But if you insist let's make it clean."

**If only you knew...**

_-One Battle Later-_

" I see what you meant."

Frisk brushed the echo flower next to the one before they engaged Woshua

_I wish my sister and I could see the real stars someday._

" Is it bad that I feel terrible for being able to live on the surface?"

**I don't think so. It shows that you care and have somewhat of a conscience**

" What? It's a dead end!" Frisk exclaimed as they walked through the hall to find nothing but a slab of rock.

Frisk pushed at the wall, only for it to give way and cause them to fall through the other side. Frisk swore to find the architect of this place and give them a piece of their mind. The air smelt like plants and freshwater. Murky water that had long reeds growing in it swished below the bridge. More plaques were embedded in the wall before them. Ancient writings covered the walls, Frisk could barely make them out. Some parts of the plaque were oxidized thus covering the words. Frisk squinted. Yeah. No. They couldn't make anything out.

**I'll assist. " The War of Humans and Monsters."**

Frisk sighed. Oh boy. Humans.

**"Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster just to equal the power of nearly every single human soul."**

" Mind if I give my two cents? Because if I know ANYTHING about history, it's that the stories are altered depending on how they are told, who they are told by, the attitude of the person telling, the mindset of the person telling and the hearing of the person listening."

**I don't see why not. I would love to hear how you would react to this.**

" Number one. There is nothing in this world that humans don't fear so...' indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear' is garbage. If there was nothing to fear, why would humans attack? Ya see...'seemed' is a funny word. It has different synonyms. ' Seemed' is an iffy word. ' Seemed' is basically the same thing as assuming. You _never_ assume. I don't know much about souls, so I can't say whether or not that last statement is true but I think that monsters are putting humans on too high of a pedestal. The horse could only be so tall."

**Hmm. If you're gonna make a point, don't rehash**

" Yeah. But sometimes you need to repeat the same thing differently in order to back up your points. Almost like a persuasive essay."

**I see. "But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their souls. It's power allows it to persist after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul...a horrible beast with unfathomable power"**

" I believe that is what the humans were afraid of. They were probably afraid that you'd take human souls and over power them. The less morally aligned of the bunch using the power to turn against humanity. "

**You have no idea how accurate you are.**

Frisk crossed another wooden bridge. Bridges seem to be a normal thing here. Better get used to the sight. As Frisk walked, a feeling of dread hung over them. A feeling of being watched. Suddenly, there was a blue streak of light and a magic spear planted itself in the front of Frisk, a short hairs length away from them. A close shave. Too close. Still, Frisk felt a pain in their right wrist and lifted it up to the a long, horizontal stream of blood dripping from the wound. Too startled by the sudden attack, Frisk could only think of one thing.

' At least is wasn't vertical.'

From the shadows appeared the monster in the heavy armor. It was the same one who spoke to Papyrus earlier. Blue spears materialized around them and were launched at Frisk. The teen didn't need to be told at all to make like a banana and split. Frisk ran, the monster following suit with a volley of spears. A spear phased through Frisk and they were whisked to the fighting room where huge spears rained from above.

" Shit." Frisk cursed as they coughed up blood, still running from the monster.

" Relax dude!" Frisk yelled as they ran, being once more caught by the spears and whisked to the black room. They left with 7/20 HP.

'imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadie!' Frisk mentally sobbed as they ran for their life. Literally. By this time, they only had 3 HP left. They weren't spared anytime to gather healing items and they really didn't want to repeat this process over judging from where the last save was made.

Frisk practically dove in the hedge before them, frantically pushing away the blades of grass that surpassed cornstalk level heights by a far margine. They tripped over a stone and sprained their ankle. They tried to crawl away but fear paralyzed them as they heard the warrior coming through the bushes.

" This is it, my soul is gonna be taken. Everyone...I'm sorry."

The warrior in metal, lifted their arm up and brought it down swiftly to grab what ever pathetic human was miserably hiding in the bushes, only to grab the face of an annoying monster kid. The one in metal dropped the kid and turned around. Frisk weakly crawled out of the foliage and propped themselves against the rock wall, breathing heavily.

" Yo...did you see that?! Undyne just...TOUCHED ME!" the monster squealed in delight

" Better you than me." Frisk absentmindedly said.

" I'm never washing my face again."

" With the lack of arms, I'd doubt you'd be able to even if you wanted to." Frisk continued

" Man. Are you unlucky."

" On the contrary I think I am quite fortunate."

" If you were laying just a liiiitle bit to the left..."

" I'll keep that in mind the next time I am cornered in a bush."

" Yo...don't worry. I'm sure we'll see her again." Monster said, running away before tripping, getting up and running away again.

" I don't think I want to..."

Frisk sighed getting up, but in their peripheral vision, they noticed something glowing. Never before have they been so glad to see a safe point. It's not that they had a problem with the points in the first place, but it never brought any special attention. At least until now...

**Knowing that the mouse with one day extract the cheese from the mysterious crystal fills you with Rebellion. I want to take a wild guess. It fills you with rebellion because the mouse will rebel against the fact that its food is stuck in the crystal and try to get it out.**

" Right on target." Frisk said as they read the info about their save. " One hundred fifty four minutes and twelve seconds."

"Hey Sans." Frisk greeted the skeleton with a casual wave.

" sup kid. i'm thinking about getting into the telescope business. it's normally 50,000g to use this premium telescope."

" Sans. What is with you and these hella outrageous prices! You obviously don't want this business to come off the ground if you're starting with those kind of prices."

" since i know you, you can use it for free."

Frisk donned the most neutral face in existence.

" howzboutit?" Sans asked with a nervous wink.

" Fine." Frisk said, looking in the telescope, frowning when there was nothing but red.

Once Frisk brought their face from the telescope, Sans starting giggling like a little child who knew a secret that their parents didn't.

" What's so funny _Sans."_ Frisk seethed

" didn't know you were into monocles."

" Mono-" Frisk began but cut themselves off as they lifted their hand to their eye and red marker stained their fingers.

Frisk inhaled as they fought the urge to wack the skeleton.

" Well played. "

" i know right. but uh...how's _he_ doing. are things awkward between to two?"

" What no. Everything's fine. No awkwardness. I mean, I was almost turned into a shish kebab but that was because i wasn't being completely carefull."

" oh. alright then. whelp. see ya. got other business to attend to." Sans said as he teleported away.

" Hmm. Wonder what's in here." Frisk murmured as their attention was directed towards another cave.

In the cave was the Nice Cream bunny, a box and a plaque on the back wall.

" I relocated my store...but there are still no customers." the bunny pouted.

" Yeah. Because you put it in a stupid place. Who the is gonna find you when you're in the back of a wet cave! Move somewhere else! "

" I guess that could be the problem. I also had an alternate solution to the problem. Punch Cards! Every time you buy a nice cream, you can take a punch card from the box. If you have three cards, you can trade them for a free nice cream!"

" That is actually not a bad idea. But still move yo cart man. There ain't gonna be no business up in this leaky joint."

" Okay but...would you like to buy a nice cream?"

' Oh god. I don't want to. Those things taste terrible but are really beneficial. And this poor sap looks like he really need the jumpstart. *sigh* being nice is hard.'

" Yes. In fact, would like to buy three."

So, Frisk bought three nice creams and traded the punch cards for a fourth one.

The lighter side of Waterfall was really beautiful. The water glowed a light blue as dark blue reeds and other plants floated about in it. Fire flies buzzed around the marsh, minding their own business. The lights from the tiny insects managed to make the place looking mystifying and somewhat magical, adding to the natural serenity. The bridges over the marsh were like a maze, but Frisk managed to find their way around, with Gaster's guidance of course.

_So. Don't you have any wishes to make?_

_...hmmm...just one. But it's kind of stupid_

In the bushes, Frisk found a worn pair of ballet shoes.

**Those things are weapons with ATK 7 and DEF 1**

" Something about these shoes feel off...I don't like it."

**But you're keeping it anyway?**

" Who knows? Maybe I can give it to someone on the surface if I get out? Or at least throw them in the trash. Things like these shouldn't be laying around the place."

**Put it in the box in the meantime. You can only carry so much at one time**

Nodding, Frisk quickly jogged to the box and tossed the shoes inside. Frisk put their hand to their chin in thought. They decided that it was about time to check their inventory and switch some things around. After the organization, they sighed in content and got back on track. Frisk's phone materialized in their hand and rang.

" HELLO. THIS IS PAPYRUS. REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL...THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW...HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY...MURDERY. BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY! AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT...I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WEARING!"

" WHAT!"

" BECAUSE I KNEW OF COURSE...AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION, YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES. YOU'RE SUCH A SMART COOKIE. THIS WAY, YOU'RE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE!"

" Paps, you're a genius."

" WHY THANK YOU. THERE IS NO BETRAYL ANYWHERE. BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!"

At the end of the call, Frisk took off the bandanna and placed in in their inventory. Deciding it was about time they did something with that bleeding wrist of theirs, the teen wrapped it up with the bandages Grillby used on them earlier. While they were still kinda gross and stained with old dried blood, it was significantly much better than the old old bandages that they began with.

**I was wondering when you were going to attend to that wound**

_Don't say that, come on, I promise I won't laugh_

Another plaque in the wall.

**" The power to take their souls. This is the power that the humans feared."**

Before Frisk was quite a large body of water with a thin bridge. It was eerily quiet.

" I don't like this."

Yellow tentacles shot out of the water and sunk back down. The blue water burbled and lightened as a large, yellow onion shaped head broke the surface. It was to say...

" So. Adorable."

" Hey...there. Noticed you were...here. I'm Onionsan. Onionsan y' hear." Its face morphed into something derpy looking.

" Ya. I heard."

" You're visiting Waterfall huh! It's great here huh!"

" Yeah. I suppose its nice."

" Yeah. Me too! Its my big favorite! Even though, the water's getting so shallow here. I have to sit down all the time." the octopus said sadly, sinking below the water before bobbing back up to prove its point.

" It's okay though! It beats moving to the city and living in a crowded aquarium." the octopus said with a much more cheery demeanor

"..."

"Like all my friends did..."

"..."

" And the aquarium's full anyway...so...even if I wanted to I..."

' This got depressing real quick...' Frisk mentally winced

" That's okay though y' hear. Undyne's gonna fix everything y'hear!"

' Everyone looks so dependent on Undyne...'

" I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean y'hear!"

' You really wanna live in the world's largest toilet?' Frisk mentally raised an eyebrow.

" Anyway...have a good time and I'll see you again in Waterfalllllllllllllllllllll." the octopus' voice was muffled as it sank below the water.

Frisk sighed as the existed the room.

" That was the longest conversation I ever had in my entire life." Frisk said but frowned as their soul glowed.

This monster, was by far the strangest one Frisk ever saw. It was like it was two different monsters put together. The head was like a fish, but it wasn't connected to the body with a neck. It simply floated on top. What was even more strange was that the two body parts didn't look like they were in sync at all. When Frisk hummed a funky tune, the head did a complete 180 while the body was still facing the other direction. Frisk frowned but decided to ignore that fact. They had already established with themselves that the monsters here are all diverse and are going to have weird body proportions. Frisk ate a unisicle, which was half of the bisicle that they had eaten much earlier within the day. They smiled through a gag as their HP was maxed out.

Frisk found themselves in some sort of square, four paths stood before them, including the one they were standing on. It was useless to turn around, so Frisk had to choose either the North, South or East path. Gaster suggested to read the plaque on the wall, thereby, Frisk chose the Northern room. In it was a door that was sealed shut, a piano that had arrow symbols atop it and another plaque. Frisk read the inscription.

" A haunting sound echoes down the corridor...won't you play along? Only the first eight are fine. Whelp! I obviously can't play this thing since I don't know the song in which to open the door. So maybe when I find it, I'll play it." Frisk summarized their thoughts as they went down the Eastern hallway, greeted with the sight of more plaques that Frisk assumed was more on the history of monsters and humans.

**" This power had no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster. There is only one exception. The soul of a special species of monsters called " Boss Monsters". A Boss Monster's soul is strong enough to persist after death. If only for a few moments. A human could absorb its soul. But this has never happened and now it never will."**

" Gaster...Sans said you are a boss. But you're dead but not dead. Where is your soul?"

**Hmmm. You will find out soon enough**

" Cryptic as always."

**I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. Asking me to stop being cryptic is like asking you to stop being so sarcastic. It will never happen**

" Touché"

Then, there was a statue where the structures at it feet seemed dry. In the next room were a trash bin full of different colored umbrellas. Frisk read the sign and grabbed an umbrella.

" If the statue's feet are dry...then it is only fair that the rest of it be dry too." Frisk said as they turned around.

As Frisk tip toed to fit the handle in a place where the umbrella wouldn't tilt, they noticed that in its arms was a music box that was getting wet. The magic water dried the statue and the box which started playing this really beautiful lullaby. Frisk thought the tune was catchy and started to hum it, wondering if this was the tune needed to open the chamber in the Northern room.

" It probably is." Frisk surmised as they entered the room.

The teen blew of the cobwebs that littered the keys and cracked their knuckles. This was going to take while. The keys at they same symbols on them as on the top of the piano. Each key that was pressed corresponded with the symbol on the wall, making it glow blue. That and Frisk never touched a piano in thier life.

After a couple fails, Frisk finally managed to play the tune of the music box and the door opened. In the front of them was a chamber, a red orb stood on a pedestal, a plaque engrained in the wall behind it.

**It's a legendary artifact, will you take it?  
**

Frisk found that they had no space for the artifact in their inventory. Frisk frowned, they swore that they cleaned it out. Apparently they were carrying too many dogs? Frisk's frowned deepened. When?, Why?, and How would they be carrying a dog in their inventory. They were allergic! Frisk didn't remember picking up any Annoying Dog. Frisk dropped the dog. There was no way Frisk was going to lug the around the thing that was kill their sinuses. The dog fell out of mid air and landed on its back. It whimpered upon its interruption and...

" It. Absorbed. The artifact." Frisk gaped with disbelief.

" What. A waste. Of time."

**It wasn't a complete waste. I got to see you fail over and over at playing that piano. Just to let you know, my grin is very wide right now**

" Shut up you." Frisk said, though there was no anger behind the words. In fact, there seemed to be fondness.

" Wait...my inventory is still full...what?...gross! Dog residue?!"

Frisk immediately dropped the bag of fecal matter, only for another bag to replace it. Frisk rolled their eyes and sighed. They were not going to bother with this knowing full well that they would become jaded eventually. It started to rain, causing big puddles to form in the deeper parts of the ground. With the inner kid blossoming forth, Frisk wasted no time in jumping up and down in one of them. They kicked their feet and splashed the water around, stopping shorty after. They didn't want to be too winded if they ended up in another confrontation with Undyne, which they were absolutely sure of. Frisk now stood still, looking down at their rippling reflection. In the middle was them, on the left was a transparent Chara, donning a huge and somewhat creepy smile. On the right was a tall figure, its features were more obscured than Chara's so Frisk could only make out a long black robe with a with a wide rimmed turtle neck, a wide head and two hands, each with a perfect circle in each palm. Frisk wondered why Gaster's image was more obscured that Chara's but decided to leave that thought for another day.

" YO!"

" Oh on..." Frisk face palmed.

" You can't hold an umbrella either? If you're walking, then I'd might as well come with."

" You going to talk about Undyne again or am I finally gonna have a moment of peace while being in the same vicinity as you?"

" Oh! All I was going to say is that Undyne is sooooooo cool!"

" Yes. As you have said. For the bajillionth time since I met you. Anything else new?" In less than three minutes, Frisk was already getting exasperated.

" She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses."

" Yay." Frisk deadpanned with half lidded eyes

" If I was a human, I'd wet the bed every night knowing she was gonna beat me up!"

" At this point in time I would gladly accept to be knocked unconscious. Especially if I gives me a chance to stop HEARING YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT HOW COOL UNDYNE IS! WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST FOR ONE MINUTE?! _ONE MINUTE!_ EVERY. SINGLE. TIME I MEET YOU IT'S _' UNDYNE IS COOL, UNDYNE IS AWSOME, UNDYNE IS THIS, UNDYNE IS THAT'_ WELL NEW FLASH KIDDO! _I. DON'T. CARE._ CAN YOU LET ME LIVE FOR A _SINGLE_ MINUTE WITH _OUT_ ME HAVING TO HEAR WHAT JUST AN AMAZING PERSON THE PERSON WHO IS TRYING TO _FLAT OUT MURDER ME_ IS!"

Monster kid reeled in Frisk's burst of anger.

" Well...I hate long walks so I need to talk. I guess we'll talk about something else. So, one time we had this school project where we needed to take care of a flower. The king, we had to call him " Mr. Dreemurr " volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking...Yo! How cool would it be if Undyne came to school."

Frisk whipped around and gave MK the mother of all death glares, their eyes seemingly glowing but the monster ignored it as if Frisk wasn't thinking about 100 ways to kill the kid with the stick they had in possession.

" She could beat up ALL the teachers. Umm...maybe she wouldn't beat up all the teachers. She's too cool to beat up an innocent person."

Frisk then proceeded to grossly sob in their hands.

" I know something that'll cheer you up. Come on." MK urged.

Frisk had no other choice but to follow and then, their eyes widened.

The 'sky' was filled with thousands of glittering crystals that Frisk thought looked strikingly close to real stars. Real stars looked better but this was absolutely beautiful. In the distance was the castle, shrouded in an over cast of multiple shades of blue that merged together perfectly due to the multitude of twinkling crystals.

**It's beautiful is it not?**

" This is so pretty."

" Have you been living under a rock this whole time?"

" No. You have."

" Heh. This is a pretty normal sight for me. I've become jaded, looking at these same dumb crystals ever since I could remember. I want to see real stars. Not carbonized rock stuck in more rock. Soon, we'll be free."

" I hope so Kid. I really do."


	32. Part 3: Two Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk lies down at Napstablooks and has a very important decision to make

After sitting down and staring at the glimmering blue crystals for a while, reveling at its beauty and feeling sad for the monsters that these were their stars, the teen hoisted themselves up with a grunt. Dusting off their clothes, Frisk helped Monster Kid up, his lack of arms made it very hard to do so. Frisk couldn't imagine having to live their entire life without arms or hands. How would they be able to eat, play card games or substitute as a makeshift pillow during a boring class?! Frisk mentally coughed at their trivial complaints. The teen didn't doubt the fact that the boy was probably teases for his lack of necessary appendages. Monster Kid seemed really okay with it? But was he? He could simply be hiding his pain behind a mask of cheerfulness. Frisk wouldn't put it past him. Gaster wouldn't put it past him. Sans wouldn't put it past him. Who was Frisk to involve themselves in the little boy's business? Another part of Frisk thought that it would have been better if he was born without legs. At least he could move around in a wheel chair if those things even existed down here.

The two came across a steep ledge that looked that there was no way around. MK offered for Frisk to climb on his shoulders, the teen furiously protesting that they would break due to their weight. MK countered by asking Frisk if they wanted to see Undyne? Frisk wildly shook their head as they repeatedly made 'x' signs with their hand, grunting 'no's' the entire time. MK just rolled his eyes and sighed, telling Frisk to just hop on. It seemed that the brown haired teen had no other choice but to climb atop the yellow reptilian monster's shoulders. Frisk wasn't sure how to climb on. The kid's head literally stopped by their waist. That was short. While Frisk wasn't that incredibly tall either, they were still twice the other's size. The young boy could surely get hurt. MK but his back against the wall, his sign that he was ready to go. Frisk sighed. They were not paying his medical bill. On their tippy toes, Frisk's fingers reached the edge of the ledge. They grabbed that and tried to pull themselves over. After inching a little bit off the ground, the teen put the bottom of their heavy duty boots on the kid's shoulders and hoisted themselves over. Crawling up, they turned towards the edge of the cliff with a concerned expression. Frisk offered to lend a hand but...MK didn't have any. The yellow monster just said that he would find another way and ran in the opposite direction, shouting that they would meet again soon, at least...not before falling on his face.

The cavern Frisk entered was really dark, only illuminated by the glowing inscription on the walls that revealed the horrible history between humans and monsters.

**" The humans. afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly and without mercy."**

Frisk could still hear the faint serene sound of the music box in the far distance. Still, it filled them with Rebellion. Frisk saved, reading the information about their progress. Their LV was still one and they had spent 182 minutes and 34 seconds in this place. The teen sighed. This journey was nowhere near finished.

**" In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful and us monster were too weak. Not a single soul was taken. Countless monsters turned to dust..."**

Humans. Reading the history made Frisk slightly ashamed to be born as a human. Humans are disgusting filthy creatures born in sin. Self absorbed and too quick to jump to conclusions. They attacked things they didn't understand and never try to understand them. And boy did humans like to argue and have fights.

Frisk silently crossed the wooden bridge, its wood creaking softly from the amount of pressure Frisk was putting into each step. The brunette was basically power walking at this point, having the feeling of being watched. The cut on their wrist, which was accompanied by a dull ache served as a reminder of one certain warrior woman whom they did not want to come into contact with.

Blue circles suddenly started glowing on the floor. Frisk raised a brow. What? Gaster shouted for them to run. Spears jutted abruptly out of the ground. Frisk ran, dodging spears that grew from beneath their feet. The time slot for the appearance of each spear was completely randomized, so there was no way to perfectly time whether to jump over the blue circles on the ground or not. Undyne was on the lower bridge, beneath Frisk, summoning spears from below. Honestly, letting volleys of spears rain from the heavens above was a better idea, for Frisk managed to scrape out of this situation alive despite having spears appear out of nowhere. But that wasn't to say that Frisk was not exhausted from the running and dodging. They almost twisted their angle on a sudden halt and they were sure they pulled their Achilles Tendon if the sharp, jarring near paralyzing pain in the back of Frisk's left ankle was anything to go by. They fact that the bridge went around in circles and had a bunch of dead ends didn't help the situation at all. Curse the architect. Backtracking was dangerous, a lot of the spots shot spears twice in a row as if they were expecting the teen to reach a dead end and turn around. That was smart. Smart and dangerous were two things that did not mix well, especially for people like Frisk. At least the boots had a good grip on traction. If they tried to run in their old pair, they would either slip off the wet platforms and drown or fall on the floor thus leading to impalement. Neither of the options sounded peachy. There was the option to jump from deck to deck to save time from running all the way around and unnecessary circle, but due to the gaps, there was also a chance they would miss the mark and fall right into Undyne's hands.

Frisk ran until they made it to the absolute end of the bridge. Beneath them was all black. That certainly spelt death. The clanking of metal was inevitable and Frisk steeled themselves for what could be their last moments of life. The Save points Gaster was talking about could all be a fluke. Maybe...perhaps maybe...none of this is real. There is no Underground with talking skeletons or living flames or souls. This could all be one huge dream. They did hit their head pretty hard when they fell down the mountain. Perhaps if Undyne killed them, they would wake up in a hospital room surrounded by loving friends and family. While they would leave their made up mindscape adventure incomplete, it was fun while it lasted (NOT). Nothing was fun about being chased and trying to get killed by a bunch of desperate monsters wanting to see the sun. But if this was a dream, then perhaps there was a reason for it.

If this world was a box, and the people in it represent the things in their life, this is what it would look like. Toriel, a real true loving mom who would do anything to protect their child. Napstablook, the shy part of them. Sans, the carefree part of themselves that was lazy. Papyrus, an innocence that was lost before it was even gained. Grillby, the soft spoken side of them that was really kind. Undyne represented their passionate side. The side that would constantly fight for something they believed in. Undyne surely believed in wanting to kill Frisk. The other monsters probably represented other bits on pieces. Thoughts and actions. The monsters Frisk haven't met yet were things they had yet to discover about themselves. But...if these people were them. Why were they longing to see the sun? They saw they sun every day right? Perhaps it's a different kind of sun? The sun of true happiness.

Despite Frisk demeanor, the teen was never really happy. While they smiled, it was fake. While they laughed, it was fake. It was all a farce to hide their internal pain and suffering. Hide it from their 'mom' and 'dad', from their brother, from their friends...from themrself. But...why did their parts want to kill Frisk? It's a wake up call. The parts were angry. Frisk laughed hopelessly and subconsciously grabbed an arm with the other.

" It's a wake up call. The parts of me want to be free. They want me to stop being sad so they won't be sad. They want to see the sun. They want to see true happiness. But they will never get that. I will leave and leave the sum of my parts here. Locked away. Tight like a bottle." Frisk absently whispered.

The sound of a spear striking the ground snapped Frisk out of their trance. They'd have to remember what was going on in their mind later. Right now, they were being confronted by a monster that wanted nothing but to see their vital liquids drain to the floor. The warrior summoned spears as Frisk squeezed their brown eyes tightly, wincing before the pain came. It never did. Frisk opened their eyes. The bridge was instead, sliced through like a hot knife through butter, sliding smoothly from the rest of it. Frisk fell into the death without so much of a scream. Screaming didn't help. Screaming wasn't going to bring you back from the dead.

The dead felt more wet and smelled like trash rather than an eternal silence. Frisk heard a music box. They have music boxes in the after life? The there was a voice, one Frisk never heard before.

_" It sounds like it came from over hear...Oh! You've fallen down. Haven't you? Are you okay? Here...get up...Frisk huh? That's a nice name. My name is..."_

The brunette's eyes shot open. How did that voice know that their name? Why was it speaking as if the two were having an actual conversation? How would that voice know the teen fell. No one was there to wake them up. They sat up with a grunt, and looked down, hearing the shuffling of foliage. Golden flowers broke their fall again. What a coincidence. Frisk sniffed the air and fought the urge to vomit. There was garbage. Piles of garbage everywhere. Frisk almost cried. Almost. They ran to the trash and hugged the piles that didn't have old food in them, exclaiming with joy about finding their long lost flock. Gaster scolded Frisk for making a self deprecating joke and told them that they weren't trash. Frisk huffed a fine but that didn't stop the teen from hi fiving another pile before quitting. ( The pile wobbled and nearly caused a trash-alanche). Gaster laughed at Frisk's startled expression. Frisk recognized a few of the brands that were thrown down here. Viewing the endless piles of garbage somehow filled Frisk with determination. LV was the same and time was now 185:49. Frisk watched a few pieces of trash that fell from the waterfall in the ceiling of the cave to the bottomless abyss below with a smile. It was usually only the little, meaningless and insignificant things in life that made Frisk smile. Like falling garbage. They scratched at their brown skin. That was the sign they needed a shower. Doubt they were going to get one soon though.

Frisk squeezed the horn on a random rusted bike. It sounded like a pained wheeze of despair. Frisk chuckled. They tipped over a cooler and found astronaut food. Those things take forever to expire and given the state that the bars and cooler were in, it must have feel recently. Such wasteful people. Whelp! One man's trash is another man's treasure. Frisk needed the extra items for healing anyway. Frisk stared into the eyes of a training dummy in silence. What a riveting conversation. Frisk's expression brightened as they found the exit to the trash heap. They paused and turned around. The training dummy slowly turned towards the teen...before suddenly growing huge angry eyes, fabric ripping. It ducked into the water and burst out in the front of the teen, sending them tumbling into the water.

The dummy laughed and asked Frisk if they were too intimidated to fight. Frisk shook their head, they were more curious than anything else. The dummy at the Ruins didn't to this when they stared into its eyes.

" I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy!"

Frisk fought the urge to ask the levitating thing if he was sure that he wasn't just an actual dummy. And won.

" My cousin used to live inside a dummy that is...UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!"

Frisk raised a brow. What does that have to do with anything?

" When you talked to them...they thought they were in for a nice chat! But the things you said! Horrible! Shocking! UNBELIEVEABLE!"

 _What?_ Frisk didn't even say anything at all?! The _dummy_ didn't even say anything at all. And it was a dummy for crying out loud.

" It spooked them right out of their body! Human! I'll spook your soul right out of your body!"

Frisk doubted that it worked that way. It was too late anyway, Frisk's soul glowed before them.

**Mad Dummy blocks the way**

In all honesty, Frisk was tired of fighting all of these monsters. They didn't really want to do it and you never excel at something you don't want to do. Frisk asked Gaster to check, the man replying that the ghost thing had 7 ATK and 40 DEF. It made sense that his defense would be high. Physical attacks wouldn't work on him. Only magic and the last time Frisk checked, they weren't a mage. Frisk wasn't sure if coming back from the dead or being able to save points in time was magic. Half of Frisk's mind still thought those dreams were from the consumption of monster food earlier. The only thing that didn't taste horrible was Toriel's pie and the likelihood of Frisk getting a slice of that was as likely as the dummy letting Frisk off easy. Which was to say...not happening.

The dummy screamed that their attempts would be futile as he summoned transparent smaller dummies. The dummies shot balls of cotton at Frisk that came at lighting speed. As Frisk dodged the dummies that came behind, the attacks shot right into the summoned. Mad dummy yelled in pain. Frisk raised a brow as they thought of an idea. Maybe they could trick the smaller dummies into shooting at Mad Dummy. He could only get hurt by magic and the smaller dummies were most definitely made out of magic. Mad Dummy looked nervous as he figured out the human knew his weakness. He growled, claiming to take the human's soul as he summoned another set of attacks. Mad Dummy glared into a mirror behind him, and looked at Frisk with the same expression. Maybe he wanted to perfect his angry look before looking angrily at Frisk. Mad Dummy declared that he was going to use Frisk's soul to cross the barrier. Frisk replied with a smug look.

" Nope. I'm gonna use it to cross the barrier. It's mine after all."

Frisk redirected several of the dummy's attacks back at him. He seemed to have caught Frisk's plan and began swaying from side to side. Frisk inwardly cursed. He had to make life much more difficult didn't he?

" I'll stand in the window of a fancy store!"

" Who in their right mind would _ever_ want to life the rest of their like as a freaking mannequin? Are you insane?"

**He is called _Mad_ Dummy for a reason**

' I thought it was because he looks angry.'

**That could also be why**

A few more pieces of cotton shot at Frisk. Since five sets of ammo came rushing at the teen in such close proximity, they ran into a set while dodging another. Their HP dropped to 16. The three floating pieces of the dummy moved about wildly as he bossed his bullets around. He shouted about how he'll be able to get anything he wanted and avenging his cousin. This time, actual dummies themselves fell out of the sky and landed on the black floor with a thud. Those sound really heavy and would probably break a bone or judging from the height it fell at. He failed to remember his cousin's name but just dismissed the thought with whatever. More dummies fell from the sky as some shot cotton balls. Frisk groaned this was stressful and annoying. They were more annoyed at themselves for letting the fight continue this far however. They knew his weakness but they still couldn't get the majority of the attacks to hit MD. The ones that landed were just lucky.

Dummies fell from the sky and launched at the sides with cotton ball shooting dummies flanking the back. Joy...JOY! The cotton balls managed to directly hit MD, causing his pieces to spin spastically before re aligning.

" Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE!"

" Goodness Gracious! Will you shut your trap already!" Frisk shouted, sticking their tongue out, pulling down one eye with a hand. The teen head rolled under a swarm of lightning speed attacks that MD shot out. The dummy's metaphorical blood began to boil as dummies surrounded Frisk on all sides. Crap.

" REMEMBER HOW I SAID _NOT_ TO ATTACK ME! FAILURES! YOU ARE ALL FAILURE! FIRED! YOU ARE ALL FIRED! YOU ARE ALL BEING REPLACED!"

The dummies backed away slowly with wide eyes as MD laughed insanely.

" Now you'll see my true power! Relying on people that aren't garbage!" MD shouted as a mechanical whir filled the empty space

" DUMMY BOTS MAGIC MISSILE!"

" Oh sheet." Frisk squeaked as robotic dummies filled the room and launched rockets that whizzed towards Frisk. The teen ran, only to have the rockets chase after them then exploding, peppering the room with debris. This guy blew his top and was officially off his rockers.

" DUMMY BOTS! TRY AGAIN!"

More rockets flew at the teen, some hitting the ghostly mannequin. " What on Earth is he doing?"

**Looks like an armless ska dance**

The next attack was more complicated and Frisk ended up with 8 HP but the good side was that the dummy got hit twice. He loudly complained that his robots were awful. Frisk summoned a nice cream bar. _You're a spiffy person_ was written on the wrapper. The ice cream itself was pink. Frisk grimaced and eyed the bar with skepticism. All the food down here tasted terrible save for Toriel's pie. And the likeliness of ever getting a slice of that was about as likely as MD letting Frisk get off easy. Which was to say...never happening. They sniffed and bit into it, gagging at its meat like taste. They asked why did the continue to buy these things. Perhaps they felt sorry for the blue rabbit? Whatever the case may be, the borderline fact was that the food sucked.

" DUMMY BOTS FINAL ATTACK!"

Frisk felt pain all over, they looked down and noticed that their entire body was covered in burns. Every twitch stung and every breath ached. It was excruciating but Frisk would prevail. MD's eye twitched as he growled, shouting that he didn't need friends. A huge knife appeared out of nowhere and it reminded Frisk of Undyne's spears and how they would hover in the air. Not a pleasant reminder. Mad Dummy threw the knife at Frisk who easily sidestepped though it set their nerves on fire. Mad Dummy chuckled sheepishly. He was out of knives.

" It doesn't matter! You can't hurt me and I can't hurt you, so you'll be stuck fighting me forever. Forever! FOREVER!" the dummy laughed, pieces flying every which way before he was struck with something and groaned in pain.

" Ow! What the hell is this?! Ouch! Acid rain?...Forget it. I'm outta here." the dummy floated away.

Napstablook floated from below.

"...sorry. I interrupted you didn't I..."

" Nononono. You were fine! I'm glad you came actually."

" ...are you sure?...as soo as I came over...your friend left..."

" He- wasn't my friend. Just a jerk trying to pick a fight."

" ...oh no...you guys looked like you were having fun..."

" Blooky-blooks ...it wasn't-we weren't doing anything really."

"...oh no...I just wanted to say hi..." the ghost disappeared.

Frisk sighed and ran a hand through their singed hair. At least Mad Dummy wasn't going to be coming back. Frisk raised a brow as the ghost appeared before them.

" um...I'm going to go home now. oh...um...feel free to 'come with' if you want but no pressure. I understand if you're busy. It's fine...no worries.. just thought I'd offer." the ghost floated out of the garbage dump with the teen following after.

Napstablook hovered above a save point, not that he would know that. The ghost mentioned that his house was around here somewhere. He floated away. Frisk saved, feeling Rebellious as a calming tranquility washed over them. The teen had been saving recently. Then again, it made sense. Harder monsters were appearing and the teen still stood with the risk of dying. It was good to save as much as possible so they wouldn't have to go far back if they happened to die.

**How much time?**

194: 31. Around three hours already. Damn. Frisk took a turn and met a duck. The duck looked like it wanted to carry Frisk across. Frisk complied, learning a lesson that despite the shape of a monster, it can have incredible strength. The teen was carried over the disproportionally small gap with ease. When Frisk looked around the area, they realized it was the same one as earlier. Now that they had the box, Frisk decided it was time for some cleaning. Frisk moved their things from the inventory into the box. They were about to drop the bag full of puppy poop and didn't want their other items to get messed up if it did what Frisk thought it was gonna do. Frisk dropped the bag and the rest of their inventory was filled with dog residue and dog salads. Yep. Frisk couldn't switch anything with anything because both the box and the inventory was full. In order to use either, Frisk was going to have to use items from their inventory. But what the hell they were going to do with a bunch of dog residue and dog salads? Frisk would find that out later. The teen asked the bird for a ride over the gap and it chirped happily.

Once the teen was over the gap, they returned to the quiet area, saved once again for good measure and turned another corner. They stood before a house that looked like a really angry fish. A strange aura surrounded Frisk as they slowly backed away from the house, hands up in defense is a monster burst through the teeth like doors guns a blazing. They were totally lost. Snowdin was much easier to navigate since it was literally one strip. This place was a roundabout within a roundabout with death at every corner. Frisk sighed in relief as they came across a sign.

**North: Blook Acres**

**East: Hotland**

**?: Temmie Village**

Frisk chose to go North. They did promise the ghost a visit. The first thing that greeted them was a pen filled with stylish snails. Napstablook was hovering near the entrance of the pen, wearing a pair of headphones. How did that even work? Were they ghost headphones? How does one make ghost headphones? Do you simply just break a pair of regular headphones and it would come back as a ghost?...Now that's just stupid. Napstablook had a surprised yet apologetic look on his face. He said that it was nice that Frisk came but slightly awkward since he was actually working. Frisk scratched the back of their head sheepishly. Although, the ghost welcomed them to the " Blook Family Snail Farm". Apparently, the ghost was the only employee. How sad. The place used to get a lot of business, but the main customer had disappeared one day. Now its just some hairy guy that shows up once a month. Frisk fought the urge to laugh at the way the shy monster said that last part. Still, a smile manage to creep its way across their face. Frisk apologized for the failing business. Napstablook said that it was no problem and invited Frisk into the house. A nearly identical house stood next to it, but it was pink and curved to the right instead of the left. The ghost apologized as he entered the house with a startle. He couldn't believe Frisk actually came. Napstablook just told Frisk to make themselves at home. The teen felt it was not right to rummage through a shy ghost's house. Papyrus was a much different scenario. Though the way the ghost just hovered there with wide eyes. Maybe he wanted Frisk to look around.

Frisk started in the front of the tan refrigerator. Napstablook offered a ghost sandwich but the food phased right through Frisk's hands and onto the floor. Frisk frowned. What a waste.

" After a great meal...I like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage. It's a family tradition...do you want...to join me?"

Frisk nodded their head, laying down was the one thing they needed right now. A million and one thoughts were zipping through their head like cars in the Indy 500. First was the disappearance of Gaster, then the history between humans and monsters, they were still shaken up from Undyne's and Mad Dummy's attacks, not to mention Chara. The ghost human had been very quiet. Frisk scowled. What could they possibly want? There was that voice Frisk heard when they fell in the garbage dump. The teen sighed. Boy. It seemed like a lot of things wanted their attention. Frisk collapsed on the ground, staring up at a cracked ceiling. Lying down and doing nothing was so calming and relaxing. Why? Every tense muscle in their body just...released. An unsurmountable weight was lifted off Frisk. as if everything went back to normal. The teen's eyes widened in amazement as the planks of Napstablook's house broke away, revealing the glorious sight of outer space. The scene of swirling stars and galaxies were like a visual lullaby to the teen. Frisk's eyelids became heavy, and soon, they completely shut.

_Frisk opened their eyes. They were in a blank, black space, however, two white doors stood before them. On the right, was a door shrouded in vines and yellow buttercups. A red substance leaked from the thorns on some of the vines. " Flower Garden" was carved into the door. It was angular and looked like someone took a knife and dug into the wood. Speaking of which, very real looking chef knives was laying at the frame of the door. On the left , the door was covered in blue glowing flowers that shimmered and pulsed in the darkness. However, some of the flowers were covered in weird glitches. Some strange signs were on the door, but underneath were the words " Flower Garden" encased in brackets. These words looked like they were burned into the wood with chemicals. At the foot of this door was a sturdy looking stick and a familiar looking keyboard lying on the top of each other in a crisscross. Frisk frowned. Both options looked really bad. Right because of the blood and knives, and Left because of the glitching and strange burnt symbols. The thing was...the flowers encompassing the frames were both familiar. Frisk sighed, in the end, they chose the left. Both sides looked like bad consequences dwelled within. Frisk just chose the option that more than likely did not involve possible deaths._

_Frisk turned the knob on the left door, entering the field they were in when they had that dream back at Grillby's. The path was already set for them, the teen sprinted down the brick road, upturning loose pieces. They whizzed past the glowing flowers, creating a small wind that shook them back and forth. The resulting movement cause the flowers to repeat what Frisk said during their previous visit. The echoing flowers served to make the dark and enchanted place somewhat more enchanting. Frisk skidded to a stop in the front of the gray door. Their breath was shaky and knees weak. What was behind it? Could it be the answer to all their problems...or something else. With a determined looked, Frisk twisted the knob of the gray door, opened it wide...and stepped in._


	33. The Man Who Speaks In Hands Part 1: Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk and Gaster has a formal introduction and we delve into the past of the man who was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screee. This part where i was most excited to reach the first time i wrote it. Its still my favorite arc. Mostly cause I wrote it out of my own brain instead of having to rely on the game as source material.
> 
> TW: Drugging people's food.

_Upon entering the room, Frisk's eyes were shut tight so they wouldn't be traumatized if a horrifying sight were before them. No gross eldritch screaming? Check. No agonizing screeches of the dammed? Check. No tentacles that shoot out of nowhere and impales the living crap out of you? Check. That was Frisk's go to signal. They slowly opened their eyes...and found nothing but a white empty room. An eyebrow was raised, it was completely empty. The door behind them slammed shut suddenly, startling Frisk and causing the teen to jump slightly. They turned around to see the door disappearing completely. Great. Just perfect. Sighing, Frisk turned their head back towards the front only to come face to face with a black puddle sitting in the middle of the floor. That was not there before. The puddle began to bubble and gurgle, a black mass growing from within it. Frisk wasn't scared, just confused and curious. From the puddle rose a creature. The creature's body was tall and slim. It's hands, both of which had huge holes in them floated in the front of it, not connected to the body, as there were no arms. The creature looked like it didn't have legs either. It's round white head had two massive cracks in it. One was on the left running from its crescent shape eye upwards. The other stretched from the bottom of a normal looking eye to its wide toothless smile. A dim white light appeared in the socket of the normal looking eye while the other remained dark. It was probably injured or something. A hand moved to adjust the wide rimmed turtle neck that it wore along with a dark black robe. The entire body was constantly shifting, as if it was a liquid, yet it was solid, more like a semi solid._

_" So...you must be Gaster. It's a pleasure to meet you." Frisk stuck a hand out. Why were they being so formal? This is literally the person they insulted and was rude to time and time again. Then again, it was just basic manners to be respectful to those older than you. In this case, Gaster was centuries older. Still, while they were a polite child in public, at home, you'd think Frisk was raised in the bushes by cavemen._

**_" The pleasure is all mine." Gaster replied politely, grasping Frisk's hand in his. Despite being a total witch, the teen was actually half decent._ **

_The handshake was surprising firm and sturdy, despite the fact that Gaster's hand was really squishy. The melted skeleton half expected his hand to slide through the space in between Frisk's fingers. Frisk sat down cross legged on the floor, Gaster doing the same action as much as he could._

**_" I suppose you have a lot of questions you want to ask me." Gaster stated, adjusting to a comfortable position._ **

_" You have no idea. This entire ordeal has been nothing short of a stress trip, but at least I may be able to find some answers to the things that's been bugging me since day one through you." Frisk sighed running a hand through their hair. Well. at least tried to. They forgot that it was no longer an afro but was tied up in one. The hair behind the elastic band stuck out as a puff. It was better to go Mufasa all the way._

**_" What would you like for me to answer first." the melted skeleton asked with a gentle smile, internally bracing himself for a myriad of questions._ **

_Frisk put a finger to their mouth before smiling. " I think you already know Mr. Mind reader."_

_Gaster blinked before smiling. Perhaps the teen did have it in their heart to start off easy. **" My name is Dr. W.D. Gaster, previous Royal Scientist."**_

_Frisk gave a single nod._

**_" I was following you because I believe you were the one. The one who will free all the monsters in the Underground. Also...because I was bored."_ **

_" Wait. You followed me out of boredom?" Frisk raised an eyebrow._

**_" Pretty much." Gaster shrugged. That was probably a bad way to answer the question. Especially considering the type of person Frisk was. He felt no regrets however. He had plenty of time to bellyache over the things he wished he had and hadn't done. Perhaps a frazzled outburst from the teen was what he needed as of now to add a little spice to his monochrome life._ **

_Surprisingly, Frisk didn't feel any anger towards the goopy skeleton. In fact, that answer resonated with them, as if they were on the same wavelength. " That...seems like something I would do but...how come this is the first time I'm seeing you fully if you can make parts of yourself appear before me. Why not do that from the start?"_

_Gaster shifted in his place on the floor, somewhat surprised that the teen agreed with him. Then again, he shouldn't have been surprised, Frisk was simply that kind of person. He noticed with the brunette however that it was either one extreme or the next. There were no in betweens. **" That takes up a lot of magical energy. I could actually leave this space as a ghost thing but I would be invisible and unheard."**_

_" Why?"_

_Gaster sighed, donning a sad expression on his face **" What you are looking at isn't actually me. This is just a projection. My real body and my...soul are scattered into billions of pieces across time and space."**_

_Frisk grimaced and shuddered. " Man, that sounds like a harsh way to go."_

**_" Harsh is the nice word..." Gaster trailed_ **

_Frisk did not know how to pilot this conversation. In actuality, they had forgotten most of the questions they had piled up to ask him. The mountain became too tall and it eventually crumbled on itself. There were too many details to keep track of. While Frisk's observation skills weren't half bad and they could retain a good amount of information, they weren't a super computer. The teen's brain had a mind of its own. It remembered what it wanted to remember and forgot what it didn't deem important, thus was the birth of one of Frisk's signature quotes " If I forgot it then it obviously wasn't that important." There was one question that survived the destruction though. "Why are you helping me? Through the Underground?"_

**_" First it was out of boredom. Sitting in a dark and endless abyss for timelines come and gone will get to you. I'm surprised I didn't do a metaphorical acrobatic flip off the metaphorical handle. I managed to find a glitch in the part of the code of the universe that would allow me to leave the Core through this room, though in a ghostly form. No one ever really finds this place though. Anyway, I read your stats and dictated your movements just to see your reaction...what? Don't give me that look. I'm a scientist after all but not the cruel kind. Far from that. Anyway, the one thing I didn't expect was for you to reply."_ **

_" Hmmm. Well...speaking of glitching, mind telling me why you were screeching in agony inside my brain. And what was with the voice saying you can't avoid it forever?"_

_Gaster coughed into his fist, obviously not wanting to disclose any information on that particular topic. He did so anyway. **" Well umm...I don't know how to explain this exactly but...I am becoming a part of the Void I am trapped in. For the amount of time I was trapped there, I existed in it. Now, it wants me to exist within it. The transfer process isn't painful as parts of me are already gone. My arms and legs. But the only reason it hurt this time was because an outside force tried to hasten the process at the same time I tried to resist it."**_

_Outside force? Could it be?_

_Frisk coughed into a fist before asking innocently " Umm...would this outside force happen to be a little ghost named Chara?"_

_The light in Gaster's eye cut out as his body stiffened. **" H-how did you-?"**_

_" Thing came to me in dream and talked. I can't remember the conversation but there was music in the background and stuff. Anyway, the point is, they wanted something from me and pretended to be nice. It knows I know its evil." Frisk crossed their arms._

**_" Chara...that little demon. Chara is an evil spirit that wants to posses you and use your soul, body and determination to kill all the monsters in the Underground. First they'll come to persuade you to join them in your dreams. Then they take your body by force once you are at your weakest point."_ **

_" Well...that escalated quickly. So...in the very first dream...you tried to keep it away from me. Thanks. But the cut off-"_

**_" It was at that point where my arms and legs were absorbed by the Void." Gaster muttered grimly, his eye sockets remaining black_ **

_" Oh. Sorry. Well, all I have to do is not let any of my guards down. I don't even know if I still have determination. I don't know if this Chara ghost can hear us so I'm not gonna say what I have."_

**_" They can't hear us."_ **

_" Oh. That's good to know." the teen sighed, leaning back and propping themselves up on their elbows._

_Gaster shifted his returning eye around the room **" So...are you going to tell me a bit about yourself?"**_

_" Nope." Frisk answered casually, digging a pinkie in their ear, taking it out and wiping the wax on their pant leg much to Gaster's disgust. " But. If you tell me your backstory...I'll tell you mine. Fair deal yeah? I am the guest here after all."_

_Gaster sighed. He knew this was going to go nowhere. **" Fair deal I suppose. But I will have to summarize. You need to get to the real world soon. Time stops for no one."**_

_" What if you're in a place where time doesn't even exist?" the brunette countered._

**_" That doesn't matter. Your mind is here. Not your body. It's still on the floor and needs to be taken care of Frisk."_ **

_" Francesca. My actual name is Francesca Burgess. Frisk is just a nick name that everyone assumes is my actual name. I'll give you that much. You should consider this an honor. I only give true friends my real name. " Frisk said._

**_" What makes you think I am a true friend?" Gaster raised a bony brow_ **

_" If you weren't then why did you agree to my idea of sharing backgrounds so quickly? Strangers or acquaintances wouldn't simply suddenly blurt out everything about themselves. Besides, I already know a good chunk about you via Sans. You were there. It's only fair that I hear the rest. And to compensate for invading your private life, I'll let you invade mine. I think I might have already dropped a few hints for you anyway. " Frisk donned a wide grin sitting forward to face the skeleton_

_Gaster grew a fond smile on his face. This human was really something else. **" Alright, here goes..."**_

* * *

_The sound of horses trotting through the stone street could be heard wherever you go. Merchants were shouting for people to buy their items such as fruits, medicines and rugs. Monsters and humans lived together in peace. It would be years before the war that took the lives of innocent monsters and humans. For now, there was just peace. In a certain straw roofed house, it would be the happiest day of the lives of two skeleton parents named Tahoma and Calibri, father and mother respectively. For they had just added a new member to their family. A bouncing baby skele-boy._

_" What's his name mommy?" asked the baby's older sister, Verdana_

_" I'm not sure yet. But we will see when he starts to speak or write." answered Calibri._

_" I can't wait to see his font! Tra la la."_

**_3 Years Later_ **

_" My...this...is something." mused Joker, Calibri's older brother as he waked around the mother and child, hand on his chin as he inspected the small skeleton with his small eye sockets._

_" You say that as if you know something that I don't...did you put something in me or Tahoma's food again?" Calibri frowned._

_"...maybe..." Joker smiled sheepishly as his younger sister's frown grew ever deeper._

_Calibri sighed. Normally she would beat the crap out of her brother for pulling off a stunt like that. Besides, she really didn't have the energy to argue with him. As a side note, this was to be a happy moment and the mother would let it be happy. The other members of Tahoma's and Calibri's family came rushing to their house excitedly when they heard the news the boy was about to speak. They were so excited to see his font style, his accent and the color magic he would used. This was the human equivalent of learning how to walk, or getting teeth or a first birthday. However, they were simply flabbergasted with the way he turned out. Absolutely befuddled._

_" So what if he has two fonts...and is eye color is weird?" Verdana crossed her arms._

_Joker scratched the back of his skull nervously. " Skeleton's aren't supposed to be double fonted and his eye color is the first of our kind."_

_Vrinda, Joker and Calibri's mother, slapped him on the back of his skull with an angry expression._

_" What the hell mom?!"_

_" Don't 'what the hell' me young man. This is your fault. I just know it. Putting your potions into everyone's food so the child can indulge in those same crappy jokes as you. Well guess what? You crossed the line and now my second grandbaby is mutated!" Vrinda pointed a finger towards her son._

_" Grandma! Don't beat up Uncle Joker because he was being weird again Tra la la! His uniqueness just makes him all the more special!" Verdana pouted, disappointed in her grandmother's actions._

_" He sure is special alright..." muttered Joker as he circled the mother and child, earning himself a thwack from Calibri._

_" I'm not concerned about his font or accent. What I'm concerned about is his magic..." said T.N Roman, Tahoma's father._

_Tahoma nodded his head in agreement. The lights in the boy's eyes shone a vibrant purple, pulsing with life and raw unused power. The only problem was that no one in the known history of any skeleton family ever had purple magic. Purple, yellow and blue magic were oddities while aqua, orange and green where the more common ones. Sensing the uncertain vibes radiating off everyone's bodies, the small boy felt that everyone had a problem with him. He began to sniffle and it soon turned into crying._

_**"** **On ydob sekil em ?" the boy began to cry, purple tears rolling down his bony cheeks.** _

_The skeleton family cringed at the language. They had never heard anything like it before. They had no idea how to start communicating with him. Perhaps sign language would be a useful tool in the future. Calibri's eye lights dimmed, she closed her eye sockets before opening them and closing them once again in shame. What kind of family were they. They were supposed to be accepting of everyone._

_" Hey!" Verdana called everyone's attention before stooping downwards toward the boy, meeting him eye to eye. " I may not understand you but if will try my best. As the older sister, it is my duty to protect you Tra la la. I will make sure nothing hurts you. Understand?"_

_The nameless skeleton smiled before nodding._

_" So what are we going to name him?" asked Vrinda_

_Joker flipped through a book titled 'Big Book of Fonts', " It looks like WingDings is dominant while Aster is recessive." The uncle looked at the boy's version of the alphabet he wrote on a sheet earlier and compared it with the fonts, making sure it was identical. He shut he book closed " Yep. WingDings and Aster it is. On his sheet, a bunch of weird symbols represent the alphabet while actual letters seem to be faded gray behind its respective symbols. Also, I can safely say that he is speaking in WingDings because a friend of mine had a cousin named Aster. I had the pleasure of meeting her and definitely did not sound like the way he is speaking."_

_" WingDings and Aster. WingDing Aster? Wing Din... Gaster? W.D Gaster Tra la la." Verdana whispered to herself._

_Tahoma noticed that his daughter was mumbling to herself. " Speak up."_

_" W.D Gaster Tra la la! Or just Gaster for short!" exclaimed the girl excitedly, throwing her hand up in the air while jumping._

_" Verdana...you are a genius!" Calibri exclaimed, rushing over and scooping her daughter up, spinning her around._

_Tahoma and Roman smiled while Joker howled in laughter. Their mind were now at ease. The skeleton child...no...Gaster smiled as well, somehow knowing that his sister would look out for him no matter what._

_Eventually, Gaster improved his speech and writing skills, reversing the roles of his fonts. Aster was now dominant while WingDings was recessive. He still was able to speak in the font but there wasn't a real reason for him to do so. Gaster ended up learning sign language anyway for Vrinda lost her hearing as she got older. It was needed to communicate with the woman but neither the other skeletons or Vrinda seemed to mind._

**_10 years Later_ **

_" But I don't want to..." 12 year old Gaster whined, folding his arms._

_" Hey. Human School isn't so bad once you get used to it Tra la la." comforted a 16 year old Verdana, slinging a skeletal arm over her brother's shoulder._

_" I'm afraid this is mandatory son. Once a monster reaches twelve years old, they are obligated to enroll in a human school to learn about them, their culture and how they work. That is why monster parents force their children to learn monster culture so fast. It is because the rest of your education is solely human related" explained Tahoma._

_" How come humans can't go to a monster school? Or monsters simply just go to a monster school?" asked Gaster._

_Calibri sighed, joining the conversation " Monsters are homeschooled and we don't have a school of our own. You know this. Humans can't go to monster schools because they don't have magic. Besides, over the past few years, I've noticed human and monsters have been drifting apart. Things monster are usually entitled to, we aren't anymore. Rights have become more unequal and I feel things might only get worse." the mother's expression darkened_

_" Don't say that honey/ Things will be fine. We are just going through a rough patch that is all/ Things will clear up." Tahoma put a comforting arm around his wife._

_Verdana tapped her foot impatiently. " Come on! We're going to be late Tra la la." Verdana shouted running out the door, she looked a little funny wit that puffy cotton dress hugging her but the one wearing it paid it no attention._

_" Be good now." Calibri warned lightly as she bent over and ' kissed' her son on the forehead._

_" Mom." he whined, a light purple blush appearing on his face._

_Calibri chuckles as she watched Gaster run out the door to catch up with his sister._

* * *

_" Sounds like a nice family you got there." Frisk commented, picking their nose and flicking the booger away._

**_" That's disgusting."_ **

_" Oh. I know." Frisk smiled_

_Gaster sighed and rolled his eyes **" But to piggyback on your comment...yes...they were nice people." He smiled fondly**_


	34. Part 2: Human School is Great! Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information through Exposition.

_" Before you continue, I have a question to ask." stated Frisk as they stood up, stretching their muscles and cracking their joints. How was it even possible for physical annoyances to even happen here. Frisk shrugged, deciding to roll their shoulders as well and turn their neck from side to side. Fully loosened, Frisk sat back down and asked._

_" One thing that caught my attention was glowing. Your eyes can glow? Why and why only aqua, green or orange?"_

**_" That is a good question. Eye glowing is very important for skeletons. It has a few functions. One is to release excess magic. Too much magic build up can lead to poisoning. Also, glowing helps relieve stress if we are irritated. It acts as a way of exposing our emotional state, really helpful for skeletons that had frozen features. I remember my cousin Lucida. Her mouth was frozen as a smile, just like Sans. I invited her over to our house. I ...accidentally startled her. The colors in her eye ignited so fast that I thought she was going to burn them out. Our eyes also glow if we use complicated magic attacks. As for why those three specific colors...it was just the way it was at the time." Gaster explained_ **

_" Purple, Blue and Yellow were the colors skeletons weren't usually supposed to have right? Then why did Papyrus use blue magic on me during our fight?"_

_Gaster quietly chuckled, eye closing before opening again **"Having blue eyes is different from having blue magic. Blue magic is a kind of magic skeletons are not naturally born with. Granted they can learn it from a teacher but other than that it was seen as impossible."**_

_Frisk placed a finger to their mouth in thought." How come Papyrus' eyes didn't glow or anything when he launched his attacks. Those attacks looked pretty complicated to me."_

**_" For him...those were normal insignificant attacks. Besides, he had no reason to glow, for he wasn't stressed or anything. He has done a lot of training under the captain of the Royal Guard and thus his stamina is quite impressive."_ **

_" I suppose that makes sense." Frisk said, laying flat on their back and kicking a foot in the air, making sure their boot and Gaster's face did not connect. Then again, the chance of that would be unlikely since the skeletal figure was so damn tall. Frisk wouldn't even be able to kick him even if they tried._

_" How did the aging system of the school work or whatever. I mean...monsters live a lot longer than humans right?"_

**_" Monsters and humans age at relatively the same rate while they're young. The difference is that humans will continue to age linearly while monsters rates of growing slows tremendously once they reach certain stages of development."_ **

_" Okay that makes sense. Anyways on with the story!"_

* * *

_" Whoa." Gaster breathed, looking up at the beige building._

_" Wait until you get inside. Tra la la." Verdana chuckled_

_Verdana and Gaster stepped inside the building, Gaster taking in the rush of humans and monster walking about the corridors and talking to each other._

_" I think I'm gonna pass out." Gaster mumbled, already feeling overwhelmed, the lights in his eyes disappeared._

_" Relax. I can assure you it's gonna be fine. Tra la la."_

* * *

_" It wasn't fine was it." Frisk stated with a flat expression and half lidded eyes as if it was a fact_

**_" No." Gaster's sockets were blank_ **

* * *

_" Siht si ton enif." Gaster muttered as he sat in his seat._

_Already he had become the target of the biggest bully in the school. He was introducing himself in the front of his class when a human boy who looked about the age of 15 said_ _" If you are 12, how come you are not in the lower grade?"_

_" I passed my entrance examination with enough points that allowed me to skip." answered Gaster as another human girl who had the same question nodded her head in understanding._

_" Oh. So you're one of those smart ones who think they are better than everyone huh?" the boy from before accused._

_" That's not what I said or think." deadpanned Gaster, lowering his eye sockets_

_" So you're sassing me now?!" the boy raised his voice_

_" So defending myself is sassing you?" Gaster raised a bony brow as he crossed his arms, irritation slightly lining his tone of voice._

_" Guys. Please." the human girl intervened, trying to prevent a fight in between the two._

_" Hold on Stacy. Listen here bonehead. Don't think that you're an ounce better than me or any human in this class because you're smarter and have magic."_

_" Jake. That's enough." Stacy lightly scolded the other._

_" Thank you Stacy." Gaster smiled._

_" Eye sockets off my girl!" Jake roared._

_' How did it get to this?!' Gaster mentally darkened his eye sockets._

_" Jake. That is enough." the teacher said sternly. " Sorry about that Gaster. You may sit down in that empty seat."_

_Gaster nodded as he moved towards the desk he was directed at. As soon as he sat down, a paper ball hit against his skull. He opened up the paper and read the message ' YOU'RE DEAD'. He looked up towards the direction the piece of ammo was tossed from and found himself staring in Jake's direction. If look's could kill, Gaster would be dead one hundred times over._

_" Siht si ton enif." Gaster muttered to himself_

* * *

_Frisk sighed " So it's gonna be one of_ those _stories huh?"_

**_" Unfortunately yes." Gaster frowned. He didn't really want to talk about this but a deal was a deal. He fingered the scar on the left side of his face, tracing it from the top to his crescent shaped socket. The former royal scientist sighed, he never thought that these wounds would re opened by any one ever. The only person who truly knew the pain and suffering of his life was his wife. But she was long gone._ **

* * *

_The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and without incident, except an occasional glare from Jake which Gaster ignored. Gaster met up with his sister at lunch._

_" So. How was your day so far. Tra la la." she asked,_

_" If making an enemy that wants to see you crumble and fade away counts as a good day, then you could say my day was fan-flipping-tastic." Gaster grumbled sarcastically, his eye sockets dark._

_Verdana laughed. " I'm sure it'll get better Tra la la."_

_" Yeah. I hope."_

**_2 Years Later_ **

_Things did not get better for Gaster. Only worse...as he predicted. Reason being, Stacy broke up with Jake after she had found out that he was cheating on her with her best friends sister. Needless to say, neither Stacy, the friend or the friend's sister were impressed with his actions. Jake, angry with the break up decided to take his anger out of Gaster, who was already hated for being a natural genius or just existing in general. He decided not to tell his parents or Verdana, mind you it was the exact opposite of what he needed to do. The skeleton deemed that it wasn't worthy of reporting. However, he did notice that the relationship between humans and monsters were growing tense. More fights broke out with in the school and the number or humans hanging out with monsters decreased._

_" Hi Gaster." his best friend, a human named Arthur greeted._

_" Hmm? Hey." Gaster greeted back though there was a tiredness in his voice._

_" Ready for the new school year?"_

_" I don't know." the skeleton sighed._

_" Does it have something to do with Jake 'The Rake' McKenzie?" Arthur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow._

_Gaster gave a low chuckle at the nickname, eye lights returning but dim. " Maybe."_

_Right now, they were sitting in the park, enjoying some 'nice cream' as the blue bunny vendor had called it. Arthur gagged each time he put the bar in his mouth. He expected the brown bar to taste like chocolate. Not wood. His body shuddered as he swallowed some. Gaster knew Arthur was suffering and asked him why didn't he just throw it away if it tasted that terrible to him. Apparently, humans can consume monster food just as how certain monsters can consume human food. It was just that the magic didn't react well. While it had the ability to heal the human, it reacted terribly with the chemicals in human spit, making it taste horrible. Only trained monsters was able to make food that tasted good to humans._

_" I paid too much damn money for this." Arthur gagged as he licked it again. He was nowhere near the core of the ice cream but he would keep on going._

_This drew a chuckle from Gaster, his dim eye lights brightening if only slightly. The skeleton liked his strawberry ice cream with a purple tongue make out of magic. Arthur chose the wrong time to look up at Gaster. The pop was in his mouth just as Gaster's ' tongue' slid over the surface of his. The disgusting flavor of his ice cream coupled with the weird sight over Gaster's makeshift organ did not sit well with the brown haired boy. Whatever of the ice cream his had in his stomach came up and Arthur rushed behind the nearest tree to release it. He simply chose to throw the ice cream away, mourning for the loss of his wasted money._

_" Sorry." winced Gaster_

_" It's fine...I'm not going to get used to that." Arthur sat back down on the bench, his stomach feeling hollow and empty._

_Gaster gave a small smile. "...maybe the new school year won't be bad. Jake should have cooled off with his break up by now. It's been two years. I know I'm still gonna get pinned by him for being alive but I'm gonna ignore it." He licked the nice cream that dropped on his boney fingers._

_" I heard they are adding magic and other magic related things to the curriculum this year." commented Arthur._

_Gaster licked a loose chunk of nice cream so hard that it fell from the stick and plopped on the grass."_

_" What! I thought humans couldn't use magic!" Gaster exclaimed, standing up._

_" Not all humans can't use magic. The ones that can are called mages. But the class is for monsters. Mages have their own class. Anyway, it turns out humans are made up of magic as well, but not a lot. It pools into what is known as the Soul." Arthur explained_

_" That's...amazing." Gaster breathed._

_" They're having a monster teach the subject. A boss monster."_

_" How did you even acquire this information?" Gaster raised a bony brow_

_" Not telling." Arthur smugly stated, snuggling into his headrest made out of his arms._

_A few seconds flew by before Gaster finally caught wind of what Arthur had disclosed, " Wait! Did you say_ boss _monster?!"_

_" Took you long enough."_

_" Shut up. But...there are only so many boss monsters though. The King and Queen. Final Froggit. That really weird insect guy. That's all I know. Wait...that's not true...my dad's one...and a boss monster is basically the biggest and strongest monster of a certain species..." Gaster mumbled to himself before perking up " WHAT IF MY DAD OR THE WEIRD INSECT GUY IS MY TEACHER!"_

_" I understand why your dad would be the teacher. He's a science-y guy and has been studying souls and magic and stuff."_

_" I'll never hear the end of it if dad is my teacher" Gaster groaned._

_Arthur sighed, taking off his coke bottle classes and cleaning them with the edge of his yellow and white plaid shirt. He looked at Gaster with crystalline emerald eyes unfocused yet focused. If this was an anime, a giant sweat drop would most definitely be hanging beside his head._

**_One month later_ **

_" Welcome back everyone! Are you excited or the new school year?" asked the teacher who was much more enthusiastic and upbeat than the previous two._

_"No!" the entire class curtly shouted._

_" Wow. That was the most resounding no I have ever heard in my entire life." Arthur whispered to Gaster_

_" You could say that again." Gaster whispered back._

_The teacher's mouth formed into a pout which was admittedly very cute. " Now that's no fun at all." The teacher's smile returned " You know what, since you're all new to me, why don't we play a name game. Monsters can say the kind of monster they are. Ready?"_

_None of the students were against the game so that the class could pass faster so they each nodded eagerly._

_Gaster stood up. " W.D Gaster and Gaster for short. 14 years old. Skeleton."_

_" Arthur Wallace. 16 years old."_

_" Jake McKenzie. 17 years old."_

_" Stacy Anderton. 16 years old."_

_" Stanford. 17 years old. Snowdrake."_

_This went on for quite a while until three students, monsters were left._

_" Samantha. 17 years old. Shyren." the fish monster hid under the desk._

_" William. 16 years old. Wosh-wash your hands!" the monster cut himself off before skittering out the classroom to chase after a boy who picked his nose._

_" Clean freak." everyone muttered in sync, each with their own set of crossed limbs and half lidded eyes._

_" Raavi. 17 years old. Skeleton. " the last student said his name._

_Much to the relief of many of the students, including Gaster, the boy who rang the school bell ran through the halls, signaling the end of the homeroom period. The humans and monsters filed out the classroom row by row, making pit stops at the bathroom or some other place._

_" I wonder who we have next." asked Gaster as he sat down in a different classroom._

_Suddenly, the door flew open and a white goat clad in long purple dress with long white sleeves and the Delta Rune symbol ( crest of the monsters) embroidered of the front of the dress stepped in the classroom. A thin and delicate gold tiara was placed atop the goat's head carefully as not to hook the two small horns. A warm fanged smile took residence on the monster's face as magenta eyes filled with life scrolled about the room._

_" Good Morning class. My name is Toriel Dreemurr. Queen of the Monsters. But you may call me Mrs. Toriel. I will be your new magic instructor." Toriel greeted._

* * *

_" Wait! Wait! What?! Wait! What?!" Frisk stammered between those two words, unable to determine which one what the choice to address what Gaster had just told them._

**_" Take your time."_ **

_Frisk inhaled a few deep breaths to calm themselves. That piece of information was a bit unexpected. It reminded Frisk of the time when their mom said they were getting a new baby sibling, only to have a miscarriage a few weeks later._

_" Toriel. Toriel. Goat mom. Queen. She. Was your teacher?!" Frisk asked incredulously_

**_" Yes. Is that a sin?"_ **

_" No. No. I'm just...surprised is all. I mean...wow. If you're as old as I think you are judging on what information was released about you then...Toriel must be_ old. _Like...really, really,_ really _old." Frisk's face scrunched up._

**_" Is it that difficult for your mind to wrap around?"_ **

_" No but...at the Ruins, she said she always wanted to be a teacher. I mean I think she said she was once upon a time but I'm not sure. That was a while ago. If not doesn't she have any recollection of her time as a teacher on the surface if this is the case?"_

_Gaster solemnly shook his head. **" Many things have happened. Horrible things. Monsters tend to force themselves to forget things associated with anything that hurt them. For the queen, I supposed her time in the classroom was one of them."**_

_" But...why?" Frisk didn't understand._

_Gaster sighed. **" Monsters are made out of love, compassion and hope. All positive emotions. We need those to survive. Being sad or depressed, is very detrimental to our health. We become sick. Physically and sometimes even mentally. Our magic can be affected. Your soul cracks, but not completely. You're still alive but unable to feel for others and a range of other emotional defects. The worst case scenario and unfortunately most common is 'falling down'. Your soul shuts off and stops producing magic. Since HP hasn't been lost, the monster doesn't instantly dust and is kept in a coma like state. However, the monster will dust eventually to the lack of magic being produced by the soul."**_

_Frisk scratched their hair and let out breath, uncertain on how to feel about what they had just heard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything is confusing please let me know so I can rectify it.


	35. Part 3: Souls and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel teaches Gaster's class about souls and magic. And Gaster makes a surpising discovery about Frisk's soul

**_" Do you have any questions for me before I continue Frisk?" asked Gaster_ **

_" Um...no. Not really. All of what I was wondering have already been answered. I'll let you know if I have anything to ask." Frisk answered_

_Gaster nodded._

* * *

_Everyone in the class room stared at the young queen. She was a beautiful sight to behold. Her smile, so contagious was spread across even the mouth's that never up turned in the slightest. The students, while a bit unruly at times, had respect and therefore stood up and gave a quick bow towards the queen. This action caused Toriel to blush a little bit, her smile spreading a bit further. For some reason, the drab atmosphere that normally loomed about the students was lifted. Breathing was a bit easier and smiling was easier._

_A student raised his hand." What's the difference between a boss monster and a regular monster?"_

_Toriel chuckled as she explained. " Boss monsters stop aging unlike other monsters who continue to age unless killed violently or...if we have a child. When boss monsters have children, the magic enters them, and the boss will slowly age and die as the child grows. Other than that, we live until the end of time itself."_

_The students breathed in disbelief. A student raised their hand, asking what a boss monster was. Toriel explained that a boss monster was the biggest and strongest monster of a species. However, the Royal Family were the ultimate boss monsters and thus ruled over the rest._

_Toriel clasped her hands together. " Now, enough idle talk children. Can anyone tell me what a soul is?"_

_Gaster raised his hand first. " The culmination of our very being."_

_Toriel nodded her head. " Can anyone tell me what keeps a soul together."_

_Gaster raised his hand once more. " Love, hope and compassion for monsters and determination for humans."_

_Toriel nodded her head again. " My. Aren't you a smart one. Tell me my child, what is your name?"_

_"Gaster. Miss Toriel."_

_" Well Gaster, would you like to come up to the front of the class and elaborate?"_

_" Yes ma'am." Gaster replied as he rose from his eat and walked to the front of the class. Jake took one look at Gaster and scoffed._

_" As most of you should know, humans are made mostly of matter and less of magic. On the other hand, monsters are made mostly of magic and only a little bit of physical matter. Some none at all, like ghost type monsters. That is why monsters turn to dust immediately when they die it takes quite a while for humans to dust. As I've said, love. hope and compassion is what keeps monsters together. The most dominant is hope. A monster can live without love and compassion, though it is not recommended but absolutely must have hope. Our hope of seeing the next day or fulfilling our dreams is what keeps our bodies together and wills us to move forward. From my observations, it appears humans don't really have hopes, dreams or any expectations of any kind." Gaster explained._

_Arthur shot his hand up. " I can explain humans! Okay so...while a lot of us don't really look forward to much except those grossly optimistic people, we have something to make up for it. Determination like Gaster said. Determination is never giving up. Keep pushing forward to be better than others. To be better than ourselves. Whenever we lose something, we always ask for a re match until we win. It's perseverance on steroids...in layman's terms. I don't have enough information in my brain box to elaborate any further but I'm pretty sure you get the general idea." the emerald eyed boy grinned cheekily._

_" Precisely...in layman's terms of course. You may go back to your seat my child. Someone other than Gaster, can you tell me how magic is stored in humans and monsters?" the queen asked._

_Everyone looked about the classroom, seeing if anyone would raise their hand._

_" I know." Raavi raised his hand. " In monsters, magic is stored through our entire bodies and his constantly produced by our souls in large amounts. That is why we can cast spells and summon attacks and such. We still need to be careful though. If we use too much to cast a spell, we can dust ourselves due to the lack of magic sustaining our bodies. Anyway, since humans don't really have a lot of magic, except for mages, it is all stored in their souls and are revealed through their distinct personality traits."_

_The skeleton stopped in fear of sucking up Toriel's time. However, a single nod from Toriel remedied the problem as Raavi continued speaking. " There are seven known personality traits, each corresponding to the seven kinds of magic and the colors that represent them. Blue is for Integrity- having strong moral principals. Orange of Bravery- moving forward despite your circumstance. Yellow for Justice...oh yeah- being just. Purple for perseverance- being strong in the face of danger. Wait...I mixed that up. Orange is being strong and Purple is moving forward. Aqua or Cyan or Light Blue, it's really all the same but it represents Patience- waiting and letting this take its course. Kindness is Green-friendly, generous and considerate. It is the hardest to learn or inherit as it is easier to hurt someone that help them. Not much is known about Red other than the fact that its for Determination. No monster ever in recorded history has used Red magic. Some say monsters never will."_

_" All of you are so smart!" Toriel squealed in delight. This was going to make her job so much more easier. The kids had proven they knew the topic about souls to a point where they could have an intellectual discussion. The information being relay was satisfyingly accurate. This meant that the goat teacher didn't actually need to start from the basics. Then again this was a grade 11 class and should have knowledge prior to. On the other hand, this topic wasn't usually part of the general curriculum even for monster students whose entire syllabus was mostly magic based. To have humans know a great deal about a topic that included practicals which they may never get to participate in was whipped cream on a very large pie._

_" While the young man who just spoke explained the trait tied to each color, can anyone explain what magic is actually performed by each?" the teacher asked._

_Surprisingly, Jake raised his hand. Everyone stared nervously at each other._

_" Quit it why don't you. I may not be a mage but that doesn't mean I'm not smart enough to learn about it. Blue is gravity based magic and is associated with telekinesis. You can hold objects and lift them around with blue. You can also increase the gravitational pull of a human by administering blue magic directly onto their souls. Orange is a weapon enhancer. If an object is orange, you must move as it passes through you to prevent being hurt. Cyan, Light Blue, Aqua or whatever you want to call it is also a weapon enhancer. But is has the opposite effect of orange. Instead of moving, you stand absolutely still. Green paralyzes people but can also double as healing magic. It depends on how you want to utilize it. Yellow as of now is undefined. Purple is thread magic but still being explored and Red is most definitely undefined." Jake answered, leaving the whole class shocked at the fact his testosterone driven brain didn't lead him on a spiel of useless information._

_Toriel was left shell shocked for a moment as well. This class' first impression was far better than the other ones she had to teach before this one._ _Toriel coughed into her paw, gathering the attention of the students. Murmurs quieted down as attention was redirected towards the queen. Toriel asked for two volunteers, a human and a monster, to participate in a demonstration. Stacy and Lauren the Loox stood up and weaved their way towards the front of the small classroom. Toriel used her magic to summon the souls of her students as the class gasped. Stacy's soul was right side up, big and pulsing a vibrant shade of green. Lauren's soul was upside down and shone a bright white._

_" Monster souls are upside down while han souls are upright. No one knows the reason why but one day the answer will be found. Her soul is green because her main personality trait is kindness. Do you see the faint lines of off colored green across her soul? This is because..."_

_"I'm a mage. A mage's soul has off colored lines across their soul. The lines are unstable magic that must be released to prevent injury." Stacy finished_

_Murmurs broke amongst the class. The goat woman clasped her hands together to silence the class. " Lauren's, as well as every other monster's souls are white because all our personality traits are all balanced out. One does not over power the next. Though there have been cases where a monster soul was white but was faintly outlined in another color. As Toriel said this, Gaster pulled his soul out of his chest and noticed that the glow around it was a faint purple. He frowned before putting his soul back into his chest. He didn't want anyone to find out for he had the feeling he would be bombarded with questions. Toriel explained that no one knew the cause of the excess color but assured the students it was not harmful. The monster lived a long and normal life. In fact, the monster was still living now. She was a humanoid fish monster that went by the name of Ursula. The students nodded their heads at this tidbit of information as she asked the two volunteers to sit down._

_" Listen my children, you did excellent today. Far better than I actually anticipated. Therefore, the last ten minutes of this class is freetime but you must be silent. If not, then you must write a 500 word essay in what was discussed and bring it back next class as a graded homework assignment."_

_"Yes ma'am" the class responded._

* * *

_"Can you summon my soul for me?" Frisk asked as Gaster nodded, bringing their soul out. The floating heart glowed a rich burgundy color. It slowly bobbed up and down in sync with the pulses of faint gold lines that spread in an intricate pattern across the surface of the teen's soul._

_Frisk's eyes widened. They were...a mage? But...that should be impossible! Humans on the surface no longer had magic! It died along with the true origins of monsters! If mages were people whose souls were unstable, why hadn't they known until just now? Why didn't they fall sick from a unecesarry magic build up? Why couldn't they use magic on the surface. The body has numerous defense mechanisms. If it was really becoming sick from unbalanced magic then the body should forcibly released it whether Frisk liked it or not. Yet...despite all these important questions, Frisk chose to ask_

_"What does the gold mean?"_

**_" I do not know. Yellow is justice but this is not yellow." Gaster answered. The old scientist looked at Frisk and noticed they looked as if they had a burning question. He did not know what the question was but mentally shrugged as he took a wild guess and answered._ **

**_"Perhaps the gold in your soul is connected to the gold save points you see. Being a mage also makes sense since you are able to save and return to points if time if you die."_ **

_" I guess things are adding up. Somewhat. Does me being a mage have anything to do with my Override?" Frisk asked, standing up, stretching until they heard relieving pops and sitting down with crossed legs._

_Gaster raised a bony brow on the half of his face that wasn't paralyzed. **" Over. Ride?"**_

_Frisk snapped their fingers in realization as they shot up. " Oh yeah! I haven't told you. I see three panels when I die. It was just Reset and Continue at first. Then, Override appeared after my soul switched from red to burgundy. I pressed Override and a bunch of F.U.N values appeared. They seemed to be in numerical order but one was missing. F.U.N 66. I typed it in with a keyboard that appeared and you door showed up so now...here I am!"_

_But Gaster didn't hear anything. He froze and his eyes went dark after hearing the word Override. It was the ability that cost them the war. It wasn't the fact that humans were that much more powerful than humans. The burgundy soul had existed before and the person was unfortunately a mage. The mage had discovered the ability and completely changed the script. Now that he thought about it, he had seen the burgundy soul unlike what he told Frisk. In fact, he had experienced it before_ _. He knew the owner of the burgundy soul personally. Hell! They went to school together and were in the same class! Gaster fingered the scars on his face absentmindedly. Why would he forget such important things?! Perhaps the events that transpired were so horrible his mind made him forget, similarly to Toriel forgetting she was a teacher._

_Frisk noticed Gaster's dark, horrifed and unfocused stare. Had they hit a sore spot? " Um...Gaster? Are you okay?"_

_Gaster didn't respond, only purple tears drained down his eyesockets. Frisk asked the question again, this time a bit louder and with more concern._

**_" You are not the first person to have the soul of Rebellion."_ **


	36. Part 4: Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where some uncomfortable truths are beginning to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief mentions of suicide and PTSD. Also assault of the...suggestive kind

_For a moment, Frisk was blanker than a new slate. Unable to give a reaction. They didn't know how or what to feel. For a moment they felt a glimmer of something before it vanished completely. On the other hand, Gaster was freaking out. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence for he was overwhelmed with so much emotion. He stammered and cried, briefly flickering in and out of existence. It was obvious that mentioning the Override had triggered some particularly nasty memories for the melted skele-scientist. Frisk frowned, finally managing an expression on their otherwise neutral face. They took a calm breath and reached for the panicking monster. Frisk gently took Gaster's face in their hands and pressed their two foreheads together._

_" I'm...sorry but you need to calm down. Freaking out isn't going to drive the car straight or however that saying goes. In order for me to help you...I need you to calm down. Breathe. Inhale and Exhale." Frisk said calmly._

_The skeleton held Frisk's hands in his own, the tears receding. He sniffled before wiping his eye sockets. He gave a pathetic and miserable laugh._

**_" I'm sorry...god...I'm such a child."_ **

_" Well...these events happened when you were a kid so...maybe that's why the reaction was so bad. Maybe you have some underlying PTSD?" Frisk shook their head. "Whatever the case may be...we'll solve it together."_

_Frisk drew their head back but remained holding the skeleton's hands. " Now...tell me what you know about the Override."_

_The teen felt the skeleton tense but he relaxed shortly after. His eyes still went pitch black._

**_" Override. The power worse than a Reset. It was the reason monsters lost the war. The mage who had the ability changed everything. He manipulated the codes. Added and deleted variables. He changed everything in favor of the humans. The weather, weapons, the leaders. Every. Single. Thing."_ **

_" How do you know though? Shouldn't your memories have been completely erased if this Override thing bascially erased any previous actions and subsequently memory?" Frisk asked, raising a brow._

**_" My soul. My soul protected me. It was stronger since it had some color. Monster souls were pure white. Mine had a purple sheen around it." Gaster answered._ **

_" How do you know this is the case?"_

**_" My best friend. The human named Arthur. The two of us engaged in battle. I...killed him. I watched his blood drain through the snow like a river. His eyed glassed over and his body went limp. I watched him until rigamortis took a hold of him. Then suddenly the world stopped and started. We were on a grassy field instead. He sliced right through my chest. It hurt. The world stopped and started. We were in a rainy valley. I paralyzed him and he cut my face...that is where I got this scar under my right eye...the world stopped restarting after that. I guess the mage was satisfied." Gaster sighed, hugging his body close to him._ **

_" You sound as his you knew this mage personally."_

_Gaster nodded his head but it was barely visible **." He was the one who made last years of my life on the surface absolutely miserable."**_

* * *

_Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. In most cases this sort of deal would be a relief , a miracle from heaven. However, it was not, it was bad. Very, very bad. Jake was not, repeat, not picking on Gaster anymore._

_" He's gone now! Aren't you glad. That asshat's been picking on you for two years now. TWO! It was time for him to stop." Arthur said to his friend._

_" I suppose...no. It's better that he picks on me rather than someone else. I'm strong enough and can hold my own ground. What if he chooses someone else? Remember Rebecca? She hung herself because Jake told her that everyone pretended to like her because her father was paying them. He told her that on one would really care or remember her when she was gone. Or what about Emelia? Emily's older sister who jumped in the front of a horse stampede the month before? I cannot let Jake cause another student to kick their own bucket. That's why I have to be Jake's punching bag."_

_Arthur sighed, adjusting brown rimmed glasses over his emerald eyes. " If suicide wasn't so serious, I would punch you for trying to be a hero...go ahead if ya want. Just...be careful." Arthur put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, a fond smile on his face._

_As soon as Gaster gave a single nod, a scream rang out._

_" AHHHH!"_

_" Someone help!"_

_" Let's go." Gaster tagged his friend on the shoulder and ran towards the source of the noise._

_It was Jake, and he had someone, a skeleton girl pinned against a wall. Her human friend was begging and screaming for him to stop but to no avail._

_" My, such a pretty thing hanging out at a rundown school like this." Jake cooed, taking the monster's chin up in his hands._

_" Let...me...go." the skeleton girl panted. She had been struggling for a while so most of her energy was gone._

_" Aw, come on baby. Don't be that way. I know! Let's make up with a small kiss. Oh! That's right. Skeleton's don't have lips do they? Well, I guess lil old me have to do it for the both of us." Jake murmured as he leaned in to kiss her._

_" I...said...NO!" the monster shouted as she backhanded Jake, his head whipping to the side._

_Jake stumbled backwards, growling when a red handprint appeared on his cheek._

_" Okay, that's it you skele-freak! No more Mr. Nice Guy."_

_" NO!" the human girl shrieked as she jumped atop Jake's back and started pounding on it. " Leave her alone!"_

_" Get off me!" Jake shouted as he grabbed the human by the collar of her dress and flung her against the wall. She coughed, groaning in pain._

_Jake walked slowly towards the monster, like a cat stalking its prey. " Now back to bus-"_

_" Enough." Gaster demanded with a firm yet forced calm voice._

_Jake turned his head towards Gster, who had an angry look on his face._

_" Well well. Look what the cat dragged in. A wimpy skeleton who thinks he could stand up to me." Jake sneered_

_" Human. Go get Miss Toriel." Gaster said quietly, not taking his eyes off Jake._

_The skeleton girl's human friend nodded and ran away._

_" Heh. What do you think that goat is going to do? Anyway, this will be over before that girl will come back." Jake smiled, turning his head back to the frightened skeleton._

_" Noooo..." cried the skeleton, yellow tears streaming down her cheeks._

_" Stop!" Gaster screamed, eye sockets blazing purple. He teleported in between Jake and the skeleton, pushing the human back. Gaster stared at Jake intensly, the magic funneling in his eyes so strong that some of it leaked out in the form of a small flame. Jake launched himself towards Gaster but got held back by solid hands appearing out of nowhere._

_" What the-"_

_" I'll be holding you here until Miss Toriel comes." Gaster said in a low voice._

_" Heh. Do you think these flimsy little -eargh!" Jake groaned as Gaster tightened his grip._

_" Don't think this is over." Jake growled. " It is no-"_

**_" Do you want to have a bad time? "_ ** _Gaster growled, summoning bones with sharp points._

_Jake stood still, however, he was staring at Gaster with eyes overflowing with hatred. Hatred for Gaster. Hatred for monsters._

_" There Miss Toriel!" a voice said._

_Hearing the padding of heavy footsteps, Gaster disperse the bones but still kept his magic grip on Jake._

_" My children. Are you alright?" Toriel asked worriedly._

_" Yes ma'am." Gaster, the human girl and the other skeleton responded._

_" Who's responsible for this?" Toriel frowned._

_" He is." Arthur pointed towards Jake._

_" Come with me_ Jake _." Toriel said with a face so devoid of emotion and a voice so cold that you wonder if this was the same kindhearted woman with a smile warm enough to end a war._

_" Yes ma-"_

_" Do not speak."_

_Jake sealed his mouth shout and followed Toriel as soon as Gaster release his hold. As soon as Toriel and Jake left, Gaster released a breath he did not know he was even holding._

_" Are you alright?" Gaster sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and closing his left eye, smiling slightly with a slightly titled head._

_" Ya. I'm okie. Just nggh." the skeleton grunted._

_Gaster extended a hand. The girl grabbed it and hoisted herself up._

_" So uh. What's your name?" Gaster asked casually._

_" C-Candara."_

_" Well, C-Candara. Heh. My name's W.D Gaster or just Gaster for short."_

_Candara smiled and was promptly tackled by her friend. " Candara! Are you okay! I was so worried. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to do anything."_

_" Maria. 's okie." Candara assured, wiping tears from her friends eyes._

_" I swear. Jake is such an ass. And to think he sounded smart in class too. What a shame." Arthur shook his head._

_Maria smiled as Gaster asked. " Candara so uh...what grade are you in?"_

_" 9. Funny cuz I'm 12. Though I ain't sure that's the way things 'posed to be."_

_" So you skipped like Gaster too huh?" Arthur asked_

_" Hmmm?" Candara looked confused._

_Arthur wrapped his arm around Gaster. " This smarty here got bumped two years ahead because he was too smart."_

_" Same as me." Candara said._

_" Would this mean that you, Arthur, and that asshole Jake would be in grade 11 now?" asked Maria, putting a finger to her mouth and tilting her head slightly. Her long wavy brown hair that spilt onto her shoulders sliding off with the movement._

_Gaster nodded as the bell boy ran through the hall yelling, and waving his cowbell. It was the signal that everyone should make their way back to their mind numbing classes._

_" Ugh. Math" Candara groaned, though she had no eye lights to roll, the others could still sense the motion._

_" At least you don't have to take physics...yet." Arthur groaned though he smiled a little._

_" What's wrong with physics? I love it. And alchemy and math and biology and the Friday afternoons when we get hands on with the blacksmith." Gaster said._

_" Of course you would science nerd. Come one." Arthur said, motioning his head towards the direction of the next class. " The desk isn't going to drool on itself." The human patted his skeletal friend on the back._

_Gaster laughed at what Arthur was implying then turned around, inviting Candara and Maria to join them for lunch later that afternoon, the two nodding their heads eagerly._

* * *

_Frisk combined what was a mixture of a groan and a scoff. The folded their arms. " Alright. I knew I was going to hate Jake from the moment I heard his name but I'm saying it. I hate Jake. That sack of crap was the one who basically tormented you? Damn. If he was alive I would ground him so hard into the ground that coffee would be jealous."_

_The teen stood up, if they weren't already and began pacing back and forth across the monochrome room. " It's funny how assholes usually get the power and use it for their own personal gain. Cliché, almost stereotypical. It disgusts me. I wish there were rocks in this room so I could kick them around. Kicking helps."_

_The skeleton was silent, having nothing to say at the time. He hugged what was left of himself, eyes and non existent soul hollow and empty. Noticing Gaster's expression, Frisk tried to change the topic._

_" So...I can see where this is headed." Frisk said with a smug expression._

**_" Where what is headed..."_ **

_" You know...you and this Candara girl? Did you know her very well. Was she your girlfriend? Is she your wife? The mother of Sans and Papyrus?" Frisk smirked, walking around the melted monster._

**_" What are you talking about. She wasn't my girlfriend and definitely not my wife. She died before we were old enough for thoughts of a more intimate relationship to even manifest. I never got married."_ **

_" What? But doesn't that contradict with what Sans said at Grillby's?" Frisk raised an eyebrow " About your wife dying when giving birth to Papyrus."  
_

**_" That's absurd. I'm pretty sure I'm still single. Now that I think about it...why did I say that I was married? And gave that message to Sans through you. I...don't remember any of what Sans said coming to pass."_ **

_" Something's not right. That doesn't add up." Frisk said, inadvertently voicing Gaster's thoughts on the matter. " Do you remember the conversation. Let's analyze that see if what he says corresponds with your memory. Being in this void and viewing multiple timelines all at once might have messed with your memory. You might be mixing a bunch of things up._

**_" I never told you that I had the ability to view multiple timelines from here." Gaster said, snapping his fingers and making a screen appear. Sans and Frisk were sitting at the bar table in Grillby's._ **

_" You didn't? Oh. Wait. That was when I checked you. I didn't mean to. It just happened when I first walked in. The black panel just slammed into my face." Frisk explained, motioning with their hands._

**_" Hmm...now...let's pick this out."_ **

_Gaster allowed the screen to replay the conversation._

**_" First error. I was not a clutz. I have the grace of a swan. Agile and catlike reflexes in battle. Even King Asgore was impressed by my ninja like stealth and asked me to teach him in the ways of silence. His feet were huge and make a lot of noise despite being padded."_ **

_Frisk donned a smirk." Are you saying that cause its true or you just didn't like how Sans described you."_

**_" It is true."_ ** _Gaster insisted though it sounded like he was a 5 year old trying to convice their parent to believe a blatant life._

_" Hmm. If you say so." Frisk said though they still believed Gaster had two left feet._

_" Mistake number two. You claim that you were never married. This Candara girl who I initially thought would be your girlfriend due to this first encounter died long before you were eligible for marriage am I correct?" Frisk said as Gaster nodded his head._

_" Also...Sans said that you could barely speak...but here I am listening to you speak standard English without so much as a slight grammatical incorrection. And then some. I know incorrection is not a real word but it will be in the context I am using it in so Gaster put that finger down and close that mouth."_

_" Hmm. What about the term...beware of the man who speaks in hands?" Frisk asked as the watched more of the conversation play back._

**_" Oh. Yes. I remember that phrase very well. That is said about me but for a completely different reason. My sister...she always said that phrase..."_ ** _Gaster trailed off as if he was remembering a terrible event._

_" Do you know the connotations linked with the phrase?" Frisk asked_

**_" Yes I do. I'll explain the specifics later but basically my sister, her boyfriend and I were in a park. Some humans came and attacked her boyfriend with a rock. She got very mad and in no time a fight broke out. She got beaten up very badly. I, well, in short...kicked their asses. The last thing my sister saw and heard before losing consciousness was me beating the humans up as they ran and screamed. " Beware of the man who speaks in hands". She lost her memories and was very afraid of me for a while. The doctors came up with the theory that since last thing Verdana saw was her boyfriend on the ground and the humans yelling the warning she assumed I beat her up as well."_ **

_" Did she ever regain her memories?" Frisk asked._

**_" No. And now she never will." Gaster's eyes were dark._ **

_" I see... Since that had nothing to do with you having a bad temper as Sans said...that's like two strikes. Damn it Sans...what the hell are you spewing out of that pie hole of yours." Frisk sucked their teeth._

**_" Alright. We can stop. Everything else is accurate. About the specifics of my death...I'll relinquish that information when I reach the appropriate section of my story."_ ** _Gaster said, snapping his fingers and making the screen disappear._

_" I'll have to talk to Sans about that. If some memory manipulation is going on here then I will get to the bottom of it."_

_Knowing that you and Sans will have a long talk about this situation fills you with Rebellion._

_Gniwonk taht Ksirf si gnikat eht troffe ot pleh uoy sllif uoy htiw ecnarevesrep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people might get confused. The difference between my OVERRIDE and Jakei's OVERWRITE is that 
> 
> OVERWRITE: " Changes the reality of a timeline as well as thoughts actions memories and roles." Essentially OVERWRITE can change the timeline itself. Will create new timeline on top of the old one. 
> 
> OVERRIDE: Can manipulate the code within the timeline that they are currently in. Cannot manipulate entire timeline at once. Only active files. Resets erase previous commands made unless specified the command remain permanent. May or may not create new timeline depending on command given
> 
> Resets bring you back to the beginning of the current timeline erasing the data in the process


	37. Part 5: Group Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Gaster suspect Sans of tampering with Gaster's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief mention of suicide. Allusion to Memory Manipulation

_Frisk's eye was visibly twitching as they sat cross legged with their chin resting on their handsx, staring intently at the melting doctor. Speaking of which, the old skeleton wasn't doing very well. This new discovery of the possibility of Sans lying about their relationship had disturbed the good monster. He was lying on the floor, back turned to the teen. This man was more broken than the human had originally thought. It was obvious that Gaster had been through so much yet he continued to persevere through it all._

_" We're not saying he actually brain washed you or anything. It's just a possibility. Could Sans even do that? I don't even know anymore...could he be doing the same thing to Papyrus. I won't forgive him if he is."_

_Gaster sighed. **" I really hope not."** the doctor turned on his side so that he faced Frisk._

_" Is there anything weird that Sans did. Anything that you can remember at all...before your fall."_

_The doctor's face screwed up for a second before loosening. **" Well...there was this one time both he and Papyrus was distressed about being 9 and 6. I woke up to those two crying and screaming. Sans asked "how old are paps and i?" I answered " You are 9 and Papyrus is 6." His eyes went dark. I swore I heard him curse and Papyrus looked confused as if he believed he was supposed to be a different age. Either way, Papyrus said " ALRIGHT FINE." Now that I think about it..." the doctor sat up. "...i never asked why they were distressed when i told them their ages. For some reason...there was dust in the beds as well..."**_

_Frisk stood up, their attention caught " Anything else?"_

_The doctor put a hand to his mouth. **" That's strange there is only a 4 year difference between 9 and 6. But in Sans' story he mentioned the ages 18 and 4. That's a whole 16 year difference. "**_

_" In your CHECK, it said that you spent a long time viewing the timelines. That 's timeline with an 's', suggesting that there is more than one. Could it be possible that people from Timeline A can jump into Timeline B and vice versa?"_

**_" I'm not sure...do you think that Sans..."_ **

_Frisk slowly nodded their head. " I think that that is our best bet."_

**_" Jumping from timeline to timeline should be impossible. Timelines stream in a liner yet parallel motion. The only way to cross into one is the destruction of another that is directly on the side of it. People from an intact timeline can't just...jump into another intact timeline. It messes with the F.U.N values. There is no bridge between the two, you'll fall in the space between them. The Void. The accursed hellhole in which I am trapped now. Even so, how are you going to open the gap between timelines in order to cross. Most people aren't even aware such things exist."_ **

_Frisk sighed, rubbing their temples. " Is there anything else? Anything at all."_

_Gaster thought very hard, sifting through the memories of a life far behind him. A life he had not thought about for a very long time."_ **_Sans was...a sickly child. He didn't really have much energy. Yet since the night I found him crying about his age...it was like he was never born with a half completed soul at all. And strangely...since that night, Sans as always,ALWAYS given me a cup of coffee first thing in the morning. Every morning...up until the day I died even though I never drank it before that."_ **

_" Sans' story has a lot of holes in it." Frisk said as Gaster nodded in agreement " Just...what the hell is his purpose for doing all of this? I don't understand. Dude must have a serious reason for fiddling with your memories like that. That is if he's even the culprit."_

**_" What do you mean ' that is if he's even the culprit' ? This orgy of evidence we have points to him. Who else could it be?"_ **

* * *

_Physics was a snore. The bell boy ran through the school, shaking his cowbell back and forth, alarming students it was time for lunch and waking others up who fell asleep in the class they just had. Gaster woke up with a start, catching the last bit of the lesson. Meh. He decided he would get the notes from Raavi or Stacy later, knowing that Arthur was asleep. He watched Arthur display the 5 stages of an 8:00 lecture.. 11: 40 Edition. Attentiveness. Boredom. Daydreaming. Attempt at Focus. Sleep. The skeleton subtly summoned a tiny bone and directed it towards Arthur. It landed on his head, causing him to wake up. He yawned and wiped spit off his face and the spit off the table with a napkin that was conveniently in his pocket._

_" Gross...that was the longest 40 minute lesson of my entire life." Gaster heard Arthur grumble._

_The skeleton chuckled inwardly. Once the teacher dismissed the class, Arthur slung an arm around his friend's shoulder._

_" So...you ready to have lunch with your girlfriend?"_

_" What?!" Gaster threw Arthur's arm off him but the human put it back. " No! She's not my_ girlfriend. _We literally just met!" Gaster blushed._

_Arthur simply chuckled. " You're funny when you're flustered."_

_" Yeah yeah. Whatever."_

_The two made their way to the courtyards where all the students gathered for lunch. Some brought lunch sacks from home while other bought lunch from the local vendor who pulled his cart to the outskirts of the school everyday, with permission and inspection from the school of course. Gaster and Arthur went to their usual spot under a large willow tree. By some stroke of luck, Maria and Candara found the two by wave of hand. The two girls weaved their way through the crowed courtyard and sat down, all of them taking their lunch out and having a pleasant conversation_

_" What class do we have now?" Gaster asked after they all finished eating._

_" Language." Arthur stated flatly._

_" Dammit." Gaster hissed, along with Raavi who just entered the room and heard tidbits of their conversation._

_" I don't see what the problem is. You both are very good." Arthur raised a brow as he wiped his glasses and put them back on his face._

_" You have any idea how hard it is to write in plain Aster. She wouldn't accept the faded symbols in the back appear of their on volition. Sometimes I wish Mrs. Noting wasn't so...blegh." Gaster sighed._

_" Also...she's boring as all hell." Raavi said with half lidded eyes._

_" And smells weird." Arthur stuck out his tongue._

_" Are you done teacher bashing or what?" Stacy butted in, small smile tugged on her lips as she half lidded her eyes._

_" Yeah we're done." Raavi smiled back._

_Arthur and Gaster shifted their eyes towards each other and back a couple times before smiling mischievously._

_" Raavi and Stacy sitting in a tree ~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" the two sang_

_" Real mature guys. Real mature." Stacy deadpanned_

_" Secondly, I don't even have lips!" Raavi exclaimed, pointing two fingers to his mouth for emphasis._

_Arthur and Gaster simply shrugged their shoulders._

_" Have any of you noticed the lack of a certain Mrs. Noting." Jake grumbled a loud._

_A loud and collective groan of disgust echoed throughout the classroom but was short lived as the guy made a point. Still, those sitting close to make made an effort drag their desks and chairs from as far away as possible without completely disturbing the neat rows and columns the lined desks made. A few of the students decided to take it upon themselves to search the hallways for the teacher or at least someone who could fill in as a substitute. Unfortunately, the hallways were pretty much devoid of all life._

_" So...free period I guess?" Jake said, activating the groans of all the children in the classroom. Jake sealed his mouth, though he frowned deeply. Apparently, he wasn't a hot topic amongst the students at this point in time. Jake scowled, realizing that word of what he did to that grade 9 skeleton girl must have gotten around. He mentally shrugged his shoulders. So what if he fell out of favor with the other students? They'll cool off soon and everything would be back to normal._

_The creaking of the wooden classroom doors hushed the students from their ongoing multiple conversations as the substitute teacher walked in. It was Toriel, who still had a displeased stunt on her face from Jake's earlier stunt._

_" May I ask what class is this?"_

_" Language." the class answered._

_Toriel put her fuzzy hands to her chin in thought as the students stared at her, wondering what the goat monster was thinking about. Meanwhile, some of the students began packing away their language books, not expecting to actually have a lesson._

_" Since I have you all after this class...and it looks like your intended teacher is not coming...why don't we have our class now?" the queen smiled as she clasped her paws together, the children nodding and mumbling in agreement at Toriel's decision._

_" So...what topic are we going to do Miss. Toriel?" asked Arthur._

_"Why don't you pick the topic?"_

_Murmurs broke out in the class at the prospect of choosing their own topic. Toriel gave the class five minutes to agree on a single topic._

_" I was thing about this the other day..." began Russia tiredly "...you said that human souls are stronger than monster souls. What about humans? Do human souls out power others. And are there variations? Like if a soul was purple, the color of perseverance, and another soul was a variant of purple, like lilac. Would the trait stay the same but be weaker or will it alter entirely depending on the gradient?"_

_" That is a very excellent question. Yes. Some human souls are stronger than others. I am sure there are subsidiaries of the main color traits. Contrary to popular beliefs among monsters, humans are about as diverse as we are. They may have similar body structure but each are about as different as night and day in terms of likes, dislikes, personality and other aspects. In fact, after I give you a strength chart of the main traits, I want us all to divide into groups as we will be having a group project."_

_The class groaned. Group projects were of the devil. It was a lot of work and very stressful. One would do 99% if the work. One would be there in the beginning, disappear in the middle and reapper at the end as if they were there the whole time and actually did work. Another one most likely had absolutely no idea what the hell is going on while another laughs at the rag-tag attempt of the only one invested eventually adding themselves to a different group. The class stiffened and each groaned at the possibility of being paired with Jake. Each student knew that the only thing Jake would be doing is complain about Toriel, Gaster and the skeleton girl._

_" Now now class. It won't be that bad. Take out a sheet of paper and a pencil and write this down. You might need this information later...From weakest to strongest are cyan, orange, green, blue, yellow, purple then red. The subsets will be weaker than the main however."_

_" I've noticed all the soul traits are positive. Are there any negative ones? If there are, what color would they be? Would they be darker versions of the originals?" asked Mark._

_" Hmmm...I cannot answer that question but I know for a fact that humans are quite interesting." Toriel smiled, glowing the marvelousness of humans and the different things about them,_

_" So...what's this project you want us to do?" Jake abruptly asked, shattering Toriel's brief moment of euphoria._

_The smile that formed on Toriel's face dropped once Jake re-entered the picture. The fluffy monster was not known to hold grudges. Especially against children. However, Jake crossed an impassible line and pushed every single one of Toriel's buttons, cracking them in the process. Jake had done something Toriel simply could not forgive so easily. Harming another student? The thought just sent shivers across the goat woman's frame._

_" Jake. I have not found a suitable punishment for you. But perhaps this might be it. If you were paying attention, we were discussing the possibilities of sub-traits under the main traits. I will group you and give each of you a soul type. Your assignment is to find as many of these sub-traits as you can and their color. I would like it if you display it on a nice board and present it to the class. Jake's punishment is to do all the types."_

_Jake scoffed. " That doesn't seem so bad. At least other's will-"_

_" By himself." Toriel cut him off._

_The smirk that had formed on Jake's face disappeared instantly._

_" What!" Jake exclaimed, shooting out of his chair that screeched on the floor, causing some of the students to put their hands to their ears. " Nu-uh! No way! I'm not going to do that project on my own!" Jake protested loudly, slamming one hand on the desk and making sweeping motions with the other._

_" No. This is your punishment. Unless you feel you can handle the heat and take me head on." Toriel said, taking a defensive stance and summoning a fire ball in each hand._

_Jake could feel the heat from his seat and slowly sat down as Toriel dispersed her magic. He was not in the mood to become rotisserie, as the cold mask on the boss monster's face clearly said she would not hesitate to do so. Jake was no longer on Toriel's list of people she would not hurt no matter what._

_" Hmph." the teen grumbled, folding his arms, devising a million ways to get his revenge._

_Samantha shot a hand up. " Miss Toriel. How much time do we have?"_

_" 72 hours beginning yesterday."_

_" WHAT!" the entire class all but shrieked._

_Toriel laughed with a wave of her hand. " I am merely joking. You have two weeks starting from the moment I group you and assign the souls."_

_A wave of relief washed over the class in the form of a collective sigh. Some were still a bit shaken but in retrospect it was quite funny._

_" Can we pick our groups or will you choose them." asked Gaster._

_" You will choose your groups but I will assign the souls. Now, there are 26 of you in this class and seven souls correct? Therefore there should be six groups of four...but Jake is by himself so 5 groups of four and 1 group of three..." Toriel mumbled, trailing off to continue whatever calculations she had in her head on her paws._

_After a couple of seconds of inaudible monologue, Toriel clasped her hands loudly, causing a few students in the class to jump slightly in surprised. The queen giggled quietly before apologizing. She explained that there would be five groups of four and one group of three and that two groups may have to take two souls. The class responded that taking two souls would be fine, though each secretly hoped that another group would have the burden of extra work. Toriel was pleased at the co-operation of the class and thus decided that she should take them out on a field trip...with permission from the heads of the administration of course. A few of the students blushed at Toriel's words of praise while others hid under the desks. Some were quite bashful. Other started with blank expression , not knowing how to react by being complemented by a large goat lady who was the Queen of Monsters._

_" Aw geez. You don't have to do that Miss Toriel." Arthur chuckled with a huge smile while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

_" Of course. You are the most behaved class. The other ones are so noisy and rude. No respect. They all give me scrutinizing looks just because I'm a monster and even more so because I'm the queen.. I'm entitled to know a thing or two about human souls." Toriel pouted playfully, resting her paws on her hips. She turned her head to the side as his she was offended by someone. Well...in a way she was._

_A few of the students chuckled at the boss monster's antics while others fondly rolled their eyes. At least the monsters who had eyes to roll. Toriel clapped her hands to get the attention of her students._

_" You have five minutes to quietly get into your groups. In the meantime, I will organize my papers and plan your field trip."_

_" You're really going with this Miss Toriel?" Gaster raised a bony brow._

_" Why of course! Good children deserve a good treat. Besides, it wouldn't clash with your other classes. You have me last correct? We can leave the facility and your parents can pick you up from the site."_

_" Smart." Stacy commented._

_After 5 minutes, Toriel asked the students to give the names of the students and their groups as he wrote the responses on paper._

_" Gaster, Arthur, Stacy, Raavi." said Gaster_

_" Michael, Samantha, William, Emily." called Emily_

_" Cynthia, Wilbur, Mark, Shantell." stated Mark_

_" Russia, Samuel, Amelia, Jack." Russia said, voice barely above a whisper._

_" Savanna, Daniel, Rhandy." confirmed Rhandy._

_" Jake, Jake, Jake and Jake." snickered Jake._

_Toriel frowned at Jake, completely unamused. She put on a frightening calm smile with closed eyes and titled her head ever so slightly. She clasped her paws together tightly._

_" My child..." she said in a faux-cheerful tone._

_The entire class froze. Toriel could be a really scary woman._

_" Would you please enlighten us as two what is your problem?" asked Arthur as he turned around to face Jake. " What is your deal. You are always sarcastic, picking on other people for no reason and basically an asshole 24/7! What did the anyone in the class and lower grades ever do to you? Ever since Gaster came two years ago, you've been nothing but a thorn in everyone's side. Like, all he did was introduce himself, thanked your ex for defending him and then you went completely ballistic. You were completely unreasonable. He. just. CAME. How was he supposed to know you were dating her at the time!"_

_Arthur was livid. He was angry and frustrated, basically the physical embodiment of everyone's feeling towards the human. " Everyone is entitled to be stupid Jake but you just abuse that privilege ." the green eyed human spat._

_The class broke into murmurs of agreement, being sick and tire of Jake's attitude towards the people around him. Toriel frowned slightly, agreeing with Arthur._

_" I just want to thank you Jake for helping me understand there are some remarkably dumb people in the world. That people are like clouds and once they are gone the day is so much better. As a matter of fact, you're a HUGE cloud Jake. But that's okay. eSomeday...you'll go really far Jake. But for my and everyone else's sake..._ I really hope you stay there _." Gaster insulted Jake, voice dripping with poison._

_Some of the students winced and others laughed. Toriel winced._

_" Now now. While I appreciate you standing up to Jake, I do not like the fact that you are insulting him. Everyone deserves mercy and forgiveness, no matter how much of a pathetic whelp they might be." Toriel finished sharply with narrowed eyes directed towards Jake, unaware that she would be eating those same words in the far future._

_Jake sat there, blood boiling. He had a one track mindset to just strangle Gaster. He instead balled his hands into fists and ground his teeth, absolutely seething. What made it all the more worse was that even Toriel was having difficulty holding in the snickers that occasionally slipped past her fangs despite her warning about insulting people. The queen knelt on the floor, one hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach area, body shaking with pent up laughter. In the midst of it, Gaster was staring at Jake with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster, winking smugly when Jake's eyeballs rolled towards him. Jake stood up, flipping the desk over in the process. The class instantly went silent as they watched Jake calmly walk out of the room. He turned around swiftly and pointed a finger at Gaster, mouth dripping with venom as he spoke._

_" You have just sealed your fate Windings Gaster. I will make you pay."_

_Jake then turned back around and stormed down the hall._

* * *

_Frisk was on the floor, rolling around in laughter. The teen wiped at a tear._

_" Oh my gosh. You and Arthur really did Jake in."_

**_" I suppose so..."_ **

_" Served him right. The little prick deserved it."_

**_" Now...back to our previous conversation..._ ** **_What do you mean ' that is if he's even the culprit' ? This orgy of evidence we have points to him. Who else could it be?"_ **

_" ...Flowey?" Frisk suggested, shrugging their shoulders._

**_" Unlikely."_ ** _Gaster huffed._

_" Why not? Flowey is evil enough to do something like that if he had the ability to."_

_**"...Let me give you a little background information. The monsters had already been in the Underground for a couple hundred years when Chara...that little demon came and Chara stayed for five years. After that Asgore declared war and Toriel left for the Ruins."** _

_" So...what does that have to do with anything."_

_Gaster sighed. **" Chara and the king's late son had a plan to free the monsters. It was suicide. Chara killed themselves by eating poisonous buttercups. Asriel absorbed Chara's soul and crossed the barrier. When they came back, the prince was fatally wounded and he dusted all over the garden. Asgore grew angry and declared that any human who fell was to be killed and have their soul taken. Toriel was not pleased and hid away in the Ruins. The dust in the garden was forgotten. Years later after the Core had been built, the making of my sons, other events, my death and the appointment of the new Royal Scientist...the king was getting desperate. He didn't want to kill anymore of the children and asked for a new solution. That solution was to get an empty vessel, modify it to cross the barrier and bring souls. That vessel...was a buttercup."**_

_Frisk's eyes widened at the implications." Are you saying that the new Royal Scientist created Flowey to find a way to break the barrier?! That's why he claimed he had no soul...but that's impossible. That experiment should have been written off as null and void. There was no way Flowey could have gained sentience without some sort of essence prior to the experiment."_

**_"...the dust in the garden was forgotten..."_ **

_" Damn! The flower the new royal scientist used must have had Asriel's dust on it. It must have bonded with the chemicals used and brought him back to life as a soulless genocidal maniac! Did they know?"_

_Gaster shook his head. **" No one knew except me but I was already gone. A dead man tells no tales."**_

_" Why did the new scientist let that thing run rampant?!"_

**_" Flowey attacked the scientist in fear. He was only a little kid when he died...and wasn't so...murder-y. I shouldn't be the one telling you this. If you find Flowey, maybe you can get him to not kill you for long enough for him to tell you his side of the story."_ **

_" I doubt that he would do that though..." Frisk trailed off, scratching at the cut Undyne's spear left on their wrist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything is confusing let me know. I'm trying to fix anything weird as I reupload this.


	38. Part 6: Parental Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expostiton through Meet n Greet

_" Yeesh. How much time do you think has passed since the death of Chara?"_

_Gaster shook his head. **" Even if time did have some sort of relevance, it still wouldn't matter. Before you came, Flowey reset the timeline over 100 times. It would be impossible to determine, if not very tedious."**_

_Frisk groaned. " I hate this. I hate Flowey. I hate Sans and I hate myself. "_

_**" Why would you hate yourself? It was not your fault that any of this even happened. Don't get so frustrated."** the skeleton said in a gentle voice_

_" I hate myself because I can't do anything to fix it! I'll just feel like a terrible person if I know all of this stuff but decide not to help! " Frisk folded their arms with a huff._

**_" Sometimes...the best way to help...is to not help at all. Let the problem take its course. Eventually it will sort itself out. I promise Frisk. Everything will be okay."_ ** _the melted monster offered words of wisdom and comfort._

_" I really hope so." Frisk sighed._

* * *

_The bell boy rang through the halls, signaling that the school day was over and everyone was allowed to go home for the weekend. Relieved students poured from the double doors and flooded the streets, eventually spanning out and heading towards their various destinations. Arthur, Gaster, Maria and Candara walked out of the building, their bags on their back and worn expressions on their faces. It had been a rough day for everyone._

_" Oh my goodness." Candara laughed when Arthur explained how Gaster humiliated Jake in class._

_" How long have you been waiting to tell him that?" asked Maria, out of breath from laughing so hard._

_" Around three months.." answered the skeleton casually as he stepped over a pot hole in the stone street but instead bumped into the back of something...or someone else._

_" Oomphf." the monster grumbled._

_" Hey! Watch where you're...going?" the other turned around and began angrily but trailed off upon recognizing the offender._

_" Oh. Hey short stack." Grillby smiled gently_

_" I'm not that short...but sorry for bumping into you." the skeleton chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his skull nervously._

_" It is quite alright."_

_" You're too nice for your own good. Tra la la." pouted Verdana as she playfully punched her boyfriend's shoulder. " What if it was a real asshole who bumped into you?"_

_" It is quite alright." answered the living flame with a smirk._

_" Sooooo...who are your new friends Gasty?" smirked the older sister._

_" Hmm? Oh. This is Candara and this is Maria." the skeleton answered, gesturing to the people in question, who simply blushed and waved silently._

_" H-hi/ Nice to meet you." the two greeted._

_" You two are so nice. Why don't we introduce you to our parents and yours to ours? It could be fun! Tra la la."_

* * *

_" Wait wait wait...Grillby dated your older sister?!" Frisk asked incredulously_

**_" Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Gaster asked_ **

_" No but damn...that's just...weird to me." Frisk trailed_

**_" How disappointing. I was expecting much more of a reaction when I told you that tidbit of information." the scientist pouted._ **

_" Well you're not getting it. Besides...I'm emotionally drained right now. Still...it's good to see that you're doing somewhat better."_

**_" Thank you Francesca...blegh. I can see why you prefer Frisk. That other name is long and it doesn't suit you."_ **

_Frisk laughed. " Yep. That was the same reaction that my friends gave me when they tried to say my actual name."_

* * *

_" Ti dluow eb nuf ehs dias." Gaster grumbled under his breath, arms folded as a sour expression currently took possession of his face._

_" Damn it past me." Verdana quietly hissed as the hands that rested on her lap balled into fists._

_" This is going to be a long afternoon." Arthur mumbled, rubbing the ache in his temples away but to no avail._

_" Knew this was a bonkers idea. Shoulda done more." sighed Candara as the skeleton girl reflected on her actions._

_Maria screamed internally but her expression remained stoic like a statue's. It was calm, collected and unmoving. However, this was only surface deep and it would take only the tiniest of taps to completely shatter the mask that she spent her entire walk to Gaster's house trying to make. Even so, her army of emotions battled within her, she knew this entire conversation was going to go up in smoke._

_After Verdana proposed the idea, Maria instantly shook her head with frantic waves of her hand. She kept insisting that this was going to be a terrible experience. Her parents weren't too keen of monsters dwelling freely within their society. The prospect of their daughter being friends with monsters would sound absolutely absurd. Verdana frowned at Maria's complaint but her smile instantly picked up. She dismissed the human's notion calling it " paranoid and making assumptions" with a very strong " Tra la la." However, Candara backed up Maria's claim, testifying that it took months for Maria's parents to accept her as a part of Maria's life. Even now the two weren't allowed to see each other outside of school unless they happened to meet on the streets. Maria was forbidden from being in the same vicinity as Candara's street and Candara was forbidden from entering Maria's entire corner. Forget street. Verdana simply laughed this off, claiming " with my skills, the meeting would go off without a hitch." Now. here they were, under the sharp, crushing, scrutinizing glares of Maria's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia._

_Gaster, Verdana, Arthur, Candara, Maria, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, Mr. and Mrs. Wallace, Tahoma, Calibri and Candara's parents Helvetica and Trebuchet all sat in Gaster and Verdana's living room , sipping cups of freshly brewed tea. So far, there had been nothing but awkward silence and it was crushing. Gaster was getting tired, annoyed and thus stood up. He walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Garcia with an outstretched hand._

_" Good afternoon. My name is W.D. Gaster. It is a pleasure to you." he smiled politely._

_Thew two looked at the skeletal hand in disgust as if it was absolutely filthy. A nervous expression grew on Gaster's face as he retracted his hand slowly and sat back down, his pride crushed. No one in the room noticed the brief flicker of green coming from Calibri's eyes. This skeleton had zero tolerance for unnecessary disgusting behavior. Or any kind of uncouth behavior to begin with. Her eyes narrowed, one more snobbish act and those two were gone. She mentally huffed at their impulsiveness. Who were they to sit in **her** house and act as if they were better than everyone else? Not having eye lights made it easier for Tahoma to look up and down the human's forms subtly. The husband and wife shared the same feelings about rude manners. The way Mr. and Mrs. Garcia had their legs crossed one over the other instead of at the ankles were irritating. The way they had their arms folded with that bored expression on their faces. The nerve of some characters. His eye socket twitched slightly. At least Mr. and Mrs. Wallace didn't look as if they were dying to get out of this place.  
_

_Arthur stood up as Maria face palmed, muttering something in Spanish. " Arthur Wallace. Nice to meet you."  
_

_" Pleased to meet you as well. I have heard swell things about you." Mr. Garcia returned the greeting, his accent sweeping over the room like a relentless hurricane._

_" U-um. Thank you." Arthur stammered._

_Seeing as how only humans were going to get a kind introduction, each person stood up and gave a brief greeting though, Calibri and Tahoma's were slightly strained. The Garcia's either nodded slightly or gave no response. That was strike two with Calibri. They didn't even stand up and introduce themselves._

_" Siht si gnillik em." Gaster muttered, as he put the base of his palm to his forhead._

_' This is getting nowhere. At this rate, all this time would be wasted without any progress, which is only going to tick my parents off even further.' Maria thought._

_The four skeleton parents were rendered speechless. Not daring to say a word in fear of how the Garcia's would react. Arthur's parents were silent as well, slightly scared of Maria's intimidating parents. She shattering noise echoed throughout the room. Gaster broke his teacup with his bare hand. Shards dropped to the floor with a clink. Some of the tinier ones were embedded in his bone. He didn't feel it. Neither did he feel the scalding hot liquid that drained through his phalanges. All attention in the room was brought to him.  
_

_" Yrros. Ll'i naelc ti pu." Gaster mumbled. Under stress, the skeleton would switch from speaking Aster to Wingdings. However, two solid hands floated behind him, translating what the skeleton had to say. Those who couldn't read sign language raised their eyebrows in confusion.  
_

_" Sorry. I'll clean it up." Arthur translated, having learned to sign when his grandmother became deaf. That was one thing he and Gaster had in common._

_" No need honey. I have it." Calibri started to get up, using this moment to her advantage as an excuse to get out of this suffocating atmosphere._

_{ No mom. Sit. I have it.} Gaster insisted, making Calibri sit down, unknowing that she was frowning internally._

_Gaster cleaned the mess up as Mrs. Garcia spoke up, startling everyone in the room. " I noticed that you skeletons are very interesting. Specifically the fact that your names are based off writing styles. I find it strange."_

_Tahoma smiled nervously. " U-um. If you haven't noticed...which I'm sure you have...monsters and humans both speak very different languages. Humans call theirs Commons I believe and we monsters call our Monstertalk. Our King Asgore named it. He's...not very good with names. It's almost sad actually. But the king is just a big fluffy pushover so no one really says anything."_

_" Within the monster language, skeletons have a different language system known as the Font system. It was divided into three categories considering there were multitudes of different fonts. Serif. Sans Serif. Symbols. Serif speakers have flowery and outlandish accents. When they wrote, extra lines were on each letter known as serifs. Thus the name of the category." Calibri continued._

_" Sans Serif's are usually quiet and have mild accents. They didn't have extra lines to their letters thus Sans Serif for 'sans' means without. Symbols wrote in symbols and used sign language to communicate as standard alphabet didn't really apply to them. Speaking was a touchy subject form them since most found the way they talked as ' backwards barbaric screeching.' " Helvetica added._

_" As some of you humans find it difficult to speak to other of your species, skeletons found it difficult to speak to each other and other monster's due to the many different fonts, or in your case, languages. For example, two skeletons under different categories wouldn't be able to understand each other. Garamond, a serif, would have trouble speaking to a Courier, as sans serif and vice versa. It was...quite frustrating." Trebuchet sighed._

_" Problem is skeletons don't have vocal cords like other monsters. So we communicate by transmittin' messages through our souls with vibrations that resonate with other souls. Just that some souls simply couldn't attune to others. They could hear the vibrations but the message would be lost...like a bad signal. Comes out like static or in this case just a bunch a guttural noises. That's why only those in the same category coulda understand each other. Their souls were finely to that type o' talking." Candara said_

_" However, there was a font all skeletons could learn and transmit across the board without any signal blocking. Arial. As a bonus, it was equivalent to Commons, specifically English which is what the majority of humans here speak and Monstertalk." Gaster continued_

_" It takes effort for a Symbol to learn other font types but it wasn't to a fault unless you made it one Tra la la. Fun fact. Some skeletons can intentionally alter the frequency of their soul so that some monsters can hear the words while others can only hear noises even if they are in the same room. It takes a lot of skill though. Tra la la." Verdana finished._

_The postures of the Garcia's loosened during that miniature lesson. Their faces were bright and eyes hungry for more. The suffocating atmosphere in the room had lifted long ago and everyone was relaxed. The humans were astounded by the amount of information produced based on such a simple question. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were most impressed. They were intellectual people and thus boded well around people with which they can have a stimulating conversation._

_" Common knowledge really." Gaster smiled._

_" Are...all of you speaking in Arial now?" asked Mrs. Wallace, speaking for the first time._

_" Yes. Gaster is half Symbol half Serif while the rest of us are Sans Serif. Also we are speaking in Arial so that you may understand." Calibri answered.  
_

_" If your names represents your fonts, then why does Gaster have two? Is something like that common?" Mr. Wallace tilted his head slightly._

_Gaster blushed purple. " Ha ha no. It is a very rare occurrence. I am the first widely known recorded case in hundreds of years. The other one was a skeleton named Comic Sans, a Sans Serif who could switch from that to Times New Roman, a serif. There can be different versions of one font though. There are many variations of Lucida, Sans and Gothic for example. That's where identical twins come in but that is a long topic and I'm pretty sure that you have things to do."_

_Mr. Garcia nodded and stood up, his wife copying his actions. " Maria, you can stay for a bit but make sure to be home before 8." The two walked out the door, thanking Gaster's parents for the tea and the mini lesson._

_As the door slammed, everyone gave a huge breath of relief. Maria smiled while Candara pouted at the fact that it only took an hour for Maria's parents to accept Gaster while it took them months to accept her. Still, it was good that this meeting ended on a relatively good note._

* * *

_" So...can you do the thing were you can change the frequency of your soul?" Frisk asked.  
_

**_" Yes I can actually...I know what you want and the answer is no. I doubt that your ears would be able to handle it."_ **

_" Pllleeeeeeaaaaassssse? " Frisk pleaded, their hands clasped together._

_The scientist huffed as he hummed **" * Gaster noises*"**_

_Frisk winced as they dug a finger in their ear " Ouch. English Please."  
_

**_" I dolt uoy siht saw a dab aedi."_ **

_Frisk frowned " Don't be a smart ass."_

_**" I told you this was a bad idea."** _

_" It wasn't that bad. Just a shocker. Though...they weren't wrong when they said Symbol sounded like " backwards barbaric screeching." I don't even think the decibels of your voice is recorded any scale in existence. At least the Hertz is sorta fine, though a dog would be howling in agony. No offense." Frisk tried to talk over the constant high pitched buzz in their ear.  
_

**_" None taken."_ **


	39. Part 7: Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel hands out the official instructions for their assignments.

_Between the recent incident with Jake and the current tensions between humans and monsters, the atmosphere of the classroom was to say the least melancholy. All eyes in the classroom, hands pressed against cheeks to prevent bobbing heads from slamming on the desks. However, Russia ended up dropping her head on the desk anyway. Purple eyes widened as a head filled with soft gray hair tied in a loose braid whipped around before falling on the desk again with a soft thud. Jake yawned loudly, much to the annoyance of the other students. Jake scrunched up his face. It seemed that every action he made was a trigger. It was understandable. Everyone hated him and it was all because of that damn skeleton. He mentally growled as he swore to make Gaster pay. Painfully. Frantic steps echoed through the hall as Toriel burst into the classroom almost guns a blazing like. Papers flew about as Toriel tried to gather herself and the scattered sheets. It was sort of amusing to see the normally calm and composed queen running about like a chicken who got its head cut off._

_" Sorry my children. I had to help my husband out of a jam. A door jam to be specific. He abruptly backed into a wall and got his horns stuck. It should have been easy but his horns were more pronounced and curved than anticipated. We ended ripped a huge chunk of our wall out." Toriel explained._

_As Jake suppressed a chuckle, Arthur ignored him and said " It's fine. Sorry about your wall though."_

_Toriel nodded with a smile as she stood in the front, a few sheets of paper in her paws._

_" In my hand are official instructions for your research project and the soul your group will find information for. Please take 5 minutes to quietly get into your groups."_

_At this, the students stood up. Chairs screeched and tables scraped against the floor, making a loud, high pitched, grating sound._

_" Lift!" someone shouted but the noise continued._

_Toriel found it most unpleasant as her ears were bigger and picked up more sound waves than most people. Stacy noticed this expression and told everyone to "_ LIFT" _the tables. This time the scraping decreased by a significant amount, though Jake intentionally dragged his desk a few more times after it was quiet for the hell of it. Toriel shook her head and frowned. She was going to have to speak to his queen's patience for the teen had been running very thin but she had no time to fuel his rebellion.  
_

_" When I call your name, please stand and collect your instructions. Gaster, William, Cynthia, Russia and Rhandy."  
_

_Those who were called stood up and collected sheets for themselves and their group members. Jake got a sheet for himself, yanking a paper roughly out of Toriel's hand who frowned at him. Jake rolled his eyes and sat back in the sheet, looking at the paper with an annoyed expression._

_" Okay we got...red and orange?" Gaster frowned, sliding his seat back and sitting it it, handing out the instructions._

_" Ugh. We just_ had _to get one of the hard ones." Raavi sighed, rolling his eye lights._

_" Come on guys. It shouldn't be that bad. Arthur. Read the instructions." Stacy said._

**_Gather a survey of at least 5-10 people with souls the color of the ones chosen for you. Take note of any variants in the colors and monitor the behavior, attitude and response to the questions given below._ **

**_1\. How would you describe yourself?_ **

**_2\. How would people describe you?_ **

**_3\. What would you do if you were involved in a fight?_ **

**_4\. What would you say your strongest personality trait is?_ **

**_5\. What do you think the true meaning of this world is?_ **

_" Simple. Complicated. Simply complicated." Gaster commented as his eyes scrolled over his own instruction sheet. He threw the paper down. " How the hell are we supposed to gather 5-10_ willing _people with similar souls to take time out of their busy schedules in order to entertain this? How are we even going to know the color of their souls? Where we supposed to find that much people in one area?"  
_

_" I'm sure we''ll find a way I can draw a couple flyers and stuff." Arthur said. " Stace and I could ask our families for assistance."_

_" Okay, so how about this. Arthur and Stacy can gather the information. And me and Gaster can buy the poster boards and organized the information once its collected. With the recent tensions, I don't think the humans would want monsters around their souls." Raavi said as he folded up his paper and put it in his pocket._

_The other group members nodded in agreement. Arthur suggested that they put the final project together at his house. Each member said that they would check with their parents. The class was dismissed and everyone went to their other classes. The school day whizzed by pretty quickly. Gaster felt like he learned nothing and that he was just biding his time there until his parents came home. In the end thought, it never really mattered to him. And that scared him. He realized that he went to school not to learn new information or gain knowledge. He just did enough to make it through the day. Day after day. Week after week. Month after month. Year after year until he was completely free from the binds of school and was able to live his own life. He didn't actively seek out knowledge anymore. He just waited until what information available was given to him. He was fine with this and he was not fine with that. Hopefully this project would rekindle the spark of love he had for learning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will add up and make sense soon.


	40. Part 8: Blind Sighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster, Verdana and Grillby have a nearly fatal encounter with humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture. Do not eat or drink while drinking this chapter if you are squeamish. 
> 
> Also there is a change of tense in this chapter. It is very much inentional.

_Gaster walks through the park, sighing and kicking rocks. Human and monster relations have become tighter due to some particularly nasty and untrue rumors that have been spreading about concerning the monsters._

Monsters are cruel beings that kill for no reason

Monsters plan to betray humans and take the land for themselves

Monsters are going to steal humans souls and use its power to become gods

_Human parents draw their children closer as the skeleton walks by. Gaster sits on a bench, the humans that sit there moving away immediately and looking at him in disgust. He ignores them and rests his head back to enjoy the crisp October air. Two presences draw near to him. Verdana and Grillby. Verdana nooiges Gaster as Grillby chuckles. As the three relaxes, Verdana uses blue magic to pick up a pile of leaves. She taps Gaster's shoulders, causing him to look upwards. When he does, Verdana drops the leaves and laughs with Grillby joining with chuckles of his own. Gaster sputters and picks the leaves out of his sockets, clearly displeased with the action. In return, Gaster summons a giant and that rips the leaves off a nearby tree and drop them on his sister. The skeleton struggles under the weight of leaves that completely bury her, a muffled request for help following shortly. Grillby and Gaster with his extra hands dig Verdana out of the mess a rock comes flying and embeds itself in Grillby's forehead. Verdana and Gaster screeches as Grillby's slumps to the floor. Luckily, Grillby increases his temperature to melt the rock and uses to seal the wound making sure there is no scar from the impact. The three turns their heads to find their attackers are three humans named Brady, Obadiah and Henry._

_Obadiah, the one who thee the rock hi fives Brady who is on the left of him. Henry who is on the right looks like he doesn't want to be there. Verdana asks why they they threw the rock with a forced calm. The response from a smug Obadiah " Oh look. It can speak." This angers Verdana more than she already is and she shouts the question again. A laughing Brady replies that it is fun and they could do so because they are the superior species. Henry speaks up ams says they shouldn't have thrown the rock because a more serious injury could have occurred. Obadiah tells Henry to shut up. Verdana asks the boys to leave them alone and the three begin to leave. That is when Obadiah throws another rock and Verdana catches it in her hands and grinds it to dust. A declaration for a fight is issued by Obadiah but the monsters decline. Brady suddenly rushes forwards and punches Grillby in the jaw, breaking it. Grillby realigns it with a sickening crackle and the monsters humor the humans. Grillby goes after Brady while Obahiah orders Henry to fight Gaster while he takes on Verdana._

_Brady slips on his tough leather gloves and rushes towards Grillby who dodges. Grillby launches fireballs at Brady who dodges eight out of ten. The remaining two hits his shoulder and knee. Grillby grabs Brady's arm and flips him over, slamming him into the ground which cracks under the force. Brady gets up and slides on the ground to dodge a swing from Grillby. The world stops and continues though neither seems to notice and they repeat their last knocks the elemental to the ground and punches him until his glasses break. Grillby pushes Brady off and kicks him in the face. Brady flies back, giving Grillby time to get up and engage in a fist fight where he starts to lose. Grillby is a defender, not belonging on the offense. The world stops and starts though neither seems to notice. They repeat their last actions. Grillby breaks away and delivers a few swift kicks to the stomach, Grillby fires spears of blue flames at Brady who stays completely still. Brady eats a sandwich and Grillby speculates that he probably has liquids in his inventory as well. Grillby summons a wall of flames and jumps through it to surprise a disoriented Brady with a flying kick to the face. He disperses the flames to prevent unnecessary collateral damage. The world stops and starts though neither seems to notice. They repeat their last- kneels down and grabs heavily panting Brady by his braids burning the right side of his face. In a fit of rage and agony, Brady pounces on Grillby and laughs manically as he comments on his fortunate it was that he went to the well before visiting the park. With widened eyes, Grillby screams in agony as a bucket of cold water is pour mercilessly on him. His flames sputtering out reveals cooling rocky skin and has steam rising from it. His core aches as he feels as if he is being stabbed from the inside out with sharpened icebergs. Brady kicks Grillby incessantly as he writhes on the floor, the cracking of his soul too painful for him to react to anything else._

_Henry frowns, apologizing in advance for his actions, explaining that he didn't want this. Gaster says something but it is in Windings. Henry summons a translucent green wide frying pan and Gaster narrows his eyes as the fact that Henry is a mage. He summons a femur in response and the two engage in a swordless sword fight. The pan and bone clashes against each other and explodes from the pressure of its users. Each fighter summons their weapons again, striking at openings and blocking when need be. Gaster's mouth presses into a thin line. The world stops and continues. Previous actions are repeated and Gaster is confused. Their physical strength is equal. Either Gaster is stronger than an average monster his age or Henry is weaker than an average human his age. The combatants back away from each other. Gaster grits his teeth and summons bones that sprout from the ground. Henry dodges effortlessly and widens his eyes when he notices his soul his blue. Gaster lifts his hands and tosses Henry around like a ragdoll. The world stops and continues. Previous actions are repeated and Gaster is wary. The human forms a green shield to protect himself from the impacts with the ground. They shatter with each slam. Henry snaps his fingers and Gaster's soul turns green. The skeleton mutters a curse in Windings and something else as he finds himself completely paralyzed except for his arms. Gaster's eyes go dark as he swings the a bone around, knocking knives out of the way. One catches him in his shoulder blade and he makes no noise as he pulls it out. Dust falls from the wound. Gaster contemplates using blaster but decide not to. The attacks are not quite ready. Henry bites his lip. He wants this to end. He wants the others to stop. He announces his special attack. Three large frying pans looms over Gaster' head. They shake back and forth, introducing scalding oil to the battlefield. Gaster shuffles from side to side to prevent getting cremated. The world stops and continues. Previous actions are repeated but Gaster has no time to be startled for he was dodging deathly hot oil. He does a good job so far though there were a few close calls. Henry completely overturns the pans, leaving no room for Gaster to escape. The skeleton summons the top if a blaster to shield himself but it is eaten completely through and he is burned. This will leave many scars all over his body. Despite the pain, Gaster gives a chuckle shunning Henry for " hiding behind an unavoidable attack." Gaster's eye glow purple and Henry prematurely winces. Henry becomes less tense and he looks at Gaster who has a green heart that bobs in his hands. They have a reasonable conversation._

_" One of my special attacks allows me to take someone soul out of their body."_

_Henry tilts his head in confusion. Gaster sighs._

_" In a fight the soul hovers in the front of you. Its not actually your soul but a projection. The real soul is still inside you. It allows my hand to phase through the body and grab the actual soul, bringing it into the real world. I can damage this. If I use this attack first I could kill you without hurting your physical body in any way. There would be not way tobtell whether I killed you or not. Leaves no trace. Physical or magical " Gaster explains._

" _That sounds scary and overpowered. Why didn't you use that attack first?" Henry asks_.

_Gaster chuckles. " This attack drains a lit of energy so I can only use it once. I feel like I'm about to turn to dust now. Its taking a lot to prevent myself from collapsing in the front of you. The more I keep the soul out the body, the more my magic is drained. I could kill myself if I'm not careful. Its a lose lose situation really. Also... never use your strongest attacks first. There is a chance the enemy could avoid it and you'll be left like a sitting duck. Tired with weak attacks." Gaster says giving the soul back, trusting Henry will not do anything rash._

_Henry stays were he is and Gaster smiles but his gaze turns serious as he speaks. " I want your friends to call off the attacks "_

_Henry frowns " I would if I could but Brady's 'audacity' and Obadiah's ' determination' overpowers my kindness._

_Gaster tilts his head in confusion " Audacity?"_

_" Brady's soul isn't orange but orange yellow. One of the subsets. It stands for audacity. That's why he's so impulsive and rushed at the fire elemental without warning." Henry said._

_" Grillby. His name is Grillby. Regardless, subsets shouldn't be stronger than the mains."_

_" It's hard standing up for yourself when the boldness of othes "_

_Before Gaster could voice his thoughts a scream of torment rang through the air and then complete silence._

_Verdana frowns, pulling the hood of the navy blue robe Gaster bought her for her birthday over her head. She only did this whenever she was serious, making the skeleton girl look like a harbinger of death and destruction. Obadiah laughed evilly, his eyes glowing read as he summoned a transparent scythe. Verdana groaned. So this douche was a mage, though judging by the dullness of his weapon, either his mother or father's side flourished in magic. She snickers, half mages had less magical stamina than pure bloods. "_

_So. You're a mage of determination huh? Well...only half mage since your scythe is pretty dull Tra la la." Verdana says._

_" I'll kill you." Obadiah growls, as he lunges forward._

_"I'd like to see you try." Verdana snarls,_ _summoning her weapon, a double bladed axe. She preferred to use weapons over magical attacks, only using them when absolutely necessary._

_She lunges forward and delivers a swift blow to Obadiah's chest, a long gash appearing as blood dropped down. He collapses lifelessly on the floor._

_Verdana looks down at him in disgust. " Too easy. Tra la la."_

_The world went dark._

_" I'll kill you." Obadiah growls, as he lunges forward_

_" I'd like to see you try." Verdana snarls, summoning her weapon, a double bladed axe. She preferred to use weapons over magical attacks, only using them when absolutely necessary._

_She lunges forward and delivers a swift blow to Obadiah's chest. The magus blocks it with his scythe and slashes at Verdana who jumps backwards. She swings it again, her hands and the weapons a blur as it slices the human's neck, head rolling off his body._

_The world went dark._

_"I'll kill you." Obadiah growls as he lunges forward_

_" I'd like to see you try." Verdana snarls, summoning her weapon, a double bladed axe. She preferred to use weapons over magical attacks, only using them when absolutely necessary._

_She lunges forward and delivers a swift blow to Obadiah's chest. The magus blocks it with his scythe and slashes at Verdana who jumps backwards. She swings it again, her hands and the weapons a blur as it make the human's neck its target. Obadiah ducks and Verdana instantly teleports behind him, dissecting him in half as the two pieces fall to the ground. She kicks at one half._

_" Pathetic meat sack."_

_The world went dark._

_" I'll kill you." Obadiah growls as he lunges forward_

_" I'd like to see you try." Verdana snarls, summoning her weapon, a double bladed axe. She preferred to use weapons over magical attacks, only using them when absolutely necessary._

_She lunges forward and delivers a swift blow to Obadiah's chest. The magus blocks it with his staff and slashes at Verdana who jumps backwards. She swings it again, her hands and the weapons a blur as it makes the human's neck its target. Obadiah ducks and Verdana instantly teleports behind him, preparing to dissect him. Obadiah doesn't get up but bowls to the side, evading the deadly strike. He shoots up instantly, spins around and slashes at Verdana who slices the curved part of his weapon clean off. Surprised, he doesn't notice the axe plowing into his abdomen until the head poked out the back. He doesn't feel it being roughly yanked out, his flesh tearing, splitting open with each tug. He doesn't feel it coming out the way it came it, organs and intestines and other entrails smoothly sliding out. Hot. Wet. Foul. His blood pools at his feet, staining the earth a vermillion color. Verdana doesn't comment._

_The world went dark._

_" I'll kill you." Obadiah growls as he lunges forward_

_" I'd like to see you try." Verdana snarls, summoning her weapon, a double bladed axe. She preferred to use weapons over magical attacks, only using them when absolutely necessary._

_She lunges forward and delivers a swift blow to Obadiah's chest. The magus blocks it with his staff and slashes at Verdana who jumps backwards. She swings it again, her hands and weapons a blur as it makes the human's neck its target. Obadiah ducks and Verdana instantly teleports behind him, preparing to dissect him. Obadiah doesn't get up but bowls to the side, evading the deadly strike. He shoots up instantly, spins around and slashes at Verdana who slices the curved part of his weapon clean off. Obadiah seems surprised but blocks the axe barging for his stomach with what was now a bo staff. Verdana narrows her eyes. It was like he could predict her movements. She faintly hears her brother cursing in Windings. Something else catches her metaphorical ear. ' Something strange is going on here. The world keeps stopping and starting. Almost as if it has the hiccups.' Verdana doesn't notice anything strange other than the fact that the human seems to be reading her mind. The world went dark._

_The world stops and then continues_

_The world stops and then-_

_The world stops and-_

_The world stops-_

_The world-_

_The-_

_" I'll kill you." Obadiah growls as he lunges forward_

_" I'd like to see you try." Verdana snarls, summoning her weapon, a double bladed axe. She preferred to use weapons over magical attacks, only using them when absolutely necessary._

_She lunges forward and delivers a swift blow to Obadiah's chest. The magus blocks it with his staff and slashes at Verdana who jumps backwards. She swings it again, her hands and weapons a blur as it makes the human's neck its target. Obadiah ducks and Verdana instantly teleports behind him, preparing to dissect him. Obadiah doesn't get up but bowls to the side, evading the deadly strike. He shoots up instantly, spins around and slashes at Verdana who slices the curved part of his weapon clean off. Obadiah seems surprised but blocks the axe barging for his stomach with what was now a bo staff. Verdana narrows her eyes. It was like he could predict her movements. She faintly hears her brother cursing in Windings. Something else catches her metaphorical ear. ' Something strange is going on here. The word keeps stopping and starting. Almost as if it has the hiccups.' Verdana doesn't notice anything strange other than the fact that the human seems to be reading her mind. Verdana snaps her phalanges, turning the human's soul blue. She raises her hand, sending the human flying in the air before bringing it back down swiftly, her other hand summoning femurs to penetrate the ground. Obadiah transforms the bo staff into a shield, the femurs breaking to bits as he crashes. Verdana wildly swings her hand, sending the human thrashing into the ground and trees. She began to breath heavily. God she hated using magic. Her soul, denatured from birth wasn't able to handle it. It was a miracle she lived this far. Obadiah stumbles like a drunkard, concerning purple-ish blue green marks all over his body but those weren't caused by the blue attack. A red bubble dissolves from around him. If Verdana had eye lights, they would be gone._

_" What." she hisses, eyes going blue under her hood_

_Obadiah chuckles, summoning his scythe once more._

_" The transparency of your weapons indicate how strong your magic is. I can literally see through yours as if it is a ghost. Tra la la. Meaning only one side of your family has magic in their blood. So why are you able to transform your weapon on command. Only 75% translucent to 100% opaque can accomplish that. How?" she demands_

_Obadiah twirls his scythe around. " To be completely honest...I'm not sure but I do know that I am grateful for whatever is happening to me."_

_"Bullshit. That looks says you know exactly what is going on. Tra la la."_

_"Maybe I do maybe I don't but you'll be too busy screaming to hear my answer."_

_In a blur, Obadiah rushes forward and jumps on Verdana, the skeleton struggles underneath the weight. Obadiah summons straps around Verdana' waist, arms and legs. He forces her head down with one hand and summons a knife in the other._

_" That open gate you have there is really adorable." he crows in a sickly sweet sadistic voice, gently rubbing his fingers against her skull._

_He inserts the top of the knife between the slit in her teeth and suddenly twists it. Verdana winces as two of her teeth crack and falls out of her skull. Obadiah frowns at the lack of a scream. He shoves the knife in her mouth again, more teeth being damage. She writhes under his grips and tears well in her sockets but she refuses to scream. Obadiah growls, her mouth was a mess and not even a moan. He grabs her lower jaw and roughly pulls it down. It unhinges with a crack, hanging loosely. Verdana screams and Obadiah smiles._

_"Nice but not the one I'm looking for."_

_He slides off her ribcage which began to fracture. He tears open her robe and grabs a rib pulling it. Half snaps off and the other is left bent at an awkward angle. Her back arches as far as it could with the weight on top of her. She breathes heavily. Obadiah breaks a few more ribs laughing manically as he does so. Her pained screams like music to his ears._

_" Oh! Is that your soul? My my...it looks like such a mess." Obadiah says " If only I could get to it. Perhaps if I break a few more ribs I could see exactly what's wrong."_

_Crack!_

_Verdana tenses her vision completely obscured by blue tears._

_" Such nice colored tears. I wonder how they work." Obadiah crawls over Verdana, the knife hangin over her face._

_" ooo...ait! at ah u oin! " ( Noooo...wait! What are you doing!)_

_Crack!_

_" AAAAAAAAAHH" Verdana screams and writhes in agony as Obadiah stabs her left eye with is knife. He twists it around, digging deeper in her skull as her screams get louder. He yanks it out clumps of bone caving inside her skull._

_Blue magic drains from his knife and he doesn't hesitate in stabbing Verdana's other eye either until the side of her skull caved in. Verdana begged and screamed for it to stop squirming under hold. The pain was so intense, her skull was on fire and everything was blurry. Fading in and out._ _She feels something slimy drain under her skull._

_With a sadistic smile off glee, Obadiah spents his slow sweet time carving out the rest of Verdana skull until it looked like something ripped the top half of her face off. Obadiah shoves his hand into Verdana's crater of a face, scooping magic out in handfuls._

_" You might go blind at this rate."_

_" ie." ( Die)_

_" Nope. Now...what the hell is that?" Obadiah askes as a figure rushes towards him._

_Gaster grips Obadiah's neck tightly, eyes a blaze in a livid purple fury. The hand used smashes Obadiah's skull into the ground._

_The world went dark._

_Gaster grips Obadiah's tightly with a magic hand, the boy chokes and Gaster summons another hand to bring a Brady that looked like he was trampled by horses._

_" If you don't want that to happen to you...leave and if any one asks what happens. Tell them "Beware of the Man Who Speaks in Hands." Gaster growled his voice dripping a deadly poison._

_Horrified by the state of his friend, Obadiah nods, grabbed the body and flees the scenes. Henry walks forward, Grillby slung over his back. " We need to get them help."_

_" Yeah...we should." Gaster breathes eyes dark as he stars at the mangled state of his sister._ _Though it pained him to do so beacuase of his burns, Gaster bends down and picks his sister up bridal style. Walking out of the park._

_Gaster ignores the stares and screams of the people, his tears dripping down his skull and splashing on the remnants of Verdana's face._

* * *

_Frisk dons a horrified expression, hands over their mouth as they tried to comprehend what they were told. The way Gaster said it...It was as if he was delving it in the present instead of telling a tale from the past. This was not what Frisk expectedb when he said that his friend and sister got hurt._

_" Your friends weren't hurt...they were flat out tortured." Frisk breathed, hands still covering their mouth._

_It had taken everything in Frisk to prevemt themselves from dry heaving. They looked at Gaster whose eyes were dark._

_Frisk slowly crept up to the man and gently hugged him, gradually squeezing tighter until their face was buried him. They cried softly, shoulder shuddering as they gripped the black mass that was he tighter. Gaster absentmindedly wrapped his arms around the teen and returned the comfort, purple tears draining down his face as he rested it in the teens' hair._

_Calming down, Frisk said " You know...it sounded like you breezed through that explanation."_

_Gaster gave a dry chuckle **" I suppose you can say that. You weren't expecting that were you. It's just...something I'd rather not remember so I got it over with quickly."**_

_" I understand."_

_Gaster smiled. **" I know you do."**_


	41. Part 9: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and Henry takes the injured home to be healed.

_Gaster knocked rapidly on the door of his home, almost to the point where it would be rude and disrespectful. But this wasn't the time for any form of decency. His sister was practically dying in his arms. Grillby was already half dead and although he was nowhere near as hurt as his friends, Gaster needed to get his burns attended to before they scarred. The burnt skeleton rapped at the door with his fists once more, the wood cracking in some places. He stopped his impatient knocking when he heard rapid footsteps rushing to the door._

_" Now Gaster...what did I tell you about-HOLY ASGORE!" Calibri exclaimed when she stared upon the sight that befell her._

_A severely burnt Gaster stood in her door frame, holding a Verdana whose skull was smashed in. Behind Gaster was a bleeding human child with Grillby on his back. The elemental was unconscious and the majority of his body was nothing but cooled rock. With a hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her eyes, Calibri quickly ushered the children inside and shouted for her husband. Tahoma arrived immediately, hearing the distress in his wife's voice. His eye lights immediately went dark upon the sight._

_**" Whenever I find out the people responsible, they are as good as dead."** the skeleton growled._

_Gaster shook his head. " Don't worry about it. I doubt they would ever be coming back. Dad. I need you to take Grillby and start the largest manageable fire you can in the backyard. Throw him smack in the center and leave him there until he wakes up on his own time. If the fire dies at any time before Grillby fully recuperates reignite it. Mom, go out and find Uncle Joker and tell him to bring his ointments and herbal remedies. I'll stay here and try to heal Verdana's skull as much as I can. My burns and Henry's injuries can wait."_

_The two parents did not question Gaster's orders. Tahoma quickly took Gaster off of Henry's back and rushed to the backyard. Calibri dashed out the house as Gaster and Henry made their way to Verdana's bedroom. Gaster rested his sister on the bed and took her hood off. If he could vomit, he would have. Verdana looked like someone had just come up to her and ripped half her face off. In a sense, some one did. As Gaster drew near, Verdana began to whimper._

_" W-whose ere?" (there)_

_" It's me. Your brother Gaster."_

_" G-gaster?"_

_" Yes I'm going to-"_

_" O!" the skele-girl shrieked (NO)_

_" What?" Gaster was confused_

_" o! ay aay om e!...t hurs..." Verdana began to shy away from the other skeleton. ( No! Stay away from me!...It hurts...")_

_Raising a bony brow, Gaster climbed on the bed and became even more confused when Verdana tried to squirm away from me._

_" Verdana! Stop being unreasonable. You are hurt. Come let me heal you."_

_" y ould y? uo hur e!" ( Why would I? You hurt me!)_

_Gaster was shocked. " Hurt you? Verdana I love you! I would never hurt you!"_

_" iar!" Verdana shouted as she fell off the other side of the bed and began to crawl away. (Liar!)_

_Gaster shuffled to the other side and grabbed onto her, not letting got when the elder skeleton shrieked and kicked, elbowing to get the other off. Verdana broke out of Gaster's hold and speedily crawled away, but because she couldn't see, she ended up cornering herself. Gaster crawled in the front of her and made the mistake of touching her skull to begin to heal it. However, the contact caused the injured skeleton to burst into hysterics. She began sobbing_

_" at aay om e...on hur e...ease.." Verdana held her hands up over her face to protect what was left. ( Stay away from me...don't hurt me...please.)_

_Gaster sighed and backed away slowly and summoned Henry forth. The human crawled to the spot where they were and Gaster told him to heal Verdana. Henry gave Gaster a quizzical look but complied. His eyes turned a dull green and green healing magic swirled around his hand. With great trepidation, Henry lifted his hand to Verdana's skull and placed his hands on her, the magic healing her and beginning to seal the cracks in her skull. The warm magic washed over Verdana and she began to sigh in relief. The burning and searing pain that gave her a migraine slowly fading away. She rocked back and forth, falling asleep in the lap of the one that was taking her pain away. Gaster got up off the ground, his joints cracking as he hissed. He looked out the window which lead to the backyard. Tahoma had already accumulated a mound of sticks and dry leaves, pouring oil made from magic over it so that it would burn faster and have stronger healing properties. Tahoma launched an attack at the mound and caused it to ignite with a minor explosion, a pillar of black smoke rose steadily in the air then died out, leaving huge orange flames that crackled and licked about angrily. Tahoma slid Grillby off his back and threw the elemental in the flames. Gaster drew from the window and looked back to his most definitely scarred for life sister. The cracks were almost completely sealed. He even managed to reform the bone around her eye sockets though...she will never be able to see out of them again. Gaster perked up when he heard the door open and ran out the room, coming back with a worried Uncle Joker. T. N. Roman came as well, carrying Joker's ointments._

_Joker had an uncharacteristic serious look on his otherwise jovial appearance. It was quite frightening. Joker shoved Henry to the side, apologizing as the human winced. The skeleton narrowed his eyes, gently cradling his neices skull. He tapped Roman's shoulder quietly asking for the cream in a jar with a red cap. Roman silently nodded, handing the jar over. Joker screwed the lid off, and set her down. Scooping up a hearty amount, the skeleton slathered it over the cracks that Henry did not heal. When asked, Joker said it was to prevent infection and scarring. Roman handed over the roll of bandages snd Joker took them, wrapping them tightly around Verdana's skull. He then carefully lifted her up and laid her down in her bed to rest. Verdana whined in pain slightly but otherwise slipped into a deep peaceful sleep. Joker turned around an knelt I'm front of Henry and Gaster. Roman knelt too. Joker's eyes rolled over their injuries. The skeleton asked Roman to pass him the oil in a green bottle. The other did so and watched as Joker poured some in a rag and dabbed Gaster's burns with it. The skeleton bandaged Gaster and went to work cleaning the cuts on Henry, and slapping bandages on those. After they were taken care of, Joker ushered them out of Verdana's room. Henry, Gaster, Roman, Joker and Calibri all sat down in the living room._

_" Explain." Calibri said_

_Gaster sighed, telling the tale of how he went to the park to relax. How Verdana and Grillby joined him but were assaulted by a group of humans and that Henry was a part of them. He told them that Verdana said to stand down but they didn't listen and were engaged in battle. He vouched for Henry, saying that he tried to get the other humans to stop and was forced to fight even though he wanted mercy. He did not mention the stopping and starting sensation. During the explanation, no one moved an inch and remained deathly silent, even after it was over. After what seemed like forever, Calibri let out a breath she didn't know she had. She nodded her head at Henry, quietly thanking him for standing up for them and helping bring Grillby. She asked if he could walk him home but Henry politely declined. The human slowly stood up and exited the house, thanking Joker for tending to his injuries and apologizing for everything that happened. Once Henry left, Calibri burst into sobs, crying in her brother's lap, the other cradling her skull gently._

_" Mom...something's wrong with Verdana..." Gaster trailed._

_" Hmm?" Calibri didn't remove her head._

_" When I went to heal her... she reeled away from me...she was scared of me...I think...I think she thinks I hurt her."_

_" How can that be?"_

_" Before she went limp in my arms, I think the last thing she saw was me beating her attacker up and picking Grillby's body of the floor. I said if anyone asks why you are beat up say " Beware of the man who speaks in hands." Then she became loose. I think because she was so hurt and scared she thought it was me." Gaster quietly explained._

_Joker raised a hand to his chin and kept the other on his sister's skull " That seems to make sense but I've never herd of that happening before."_

_Gaster put his head in his skull. " I don't know what to do."_

_Calibri sat up and moved to her son. " You are going to go to school and learn. Don't pay attention to anything the other students have to say. Focus on the teacher."_

_Gaster nodded, wiping tears from his eye sockets. He hugged his mother and went to his room, planning to sleep the dull ache in his bones away. He closed his eyes, not knowing that the hell of all Pandora Boxes had just been opened._


	42. Part 10: Presentations Picnics and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and her students go on a picnic. Though things take a drastic turn pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Allusion to PTSD. Murder. Brief mention of suicide.

_Gaster stood in the front of the beige school building with a frown on his face. As he stood there on the steps, students, parents, teachers and the likes stared at him, muttering things about him. Word of what happened at the park got around unsurprisingly. In a town as small as his, news whether big or small spread like wildfire. Hesitantly, Gaster willed his legs to move and he trudged towards his classroom with hunched shoulders and an expression that read ' I've lost the will to live please end my suffering and kill me already'. Bandaged hands turned the knob and all the occupants of the room immediately halted upon seeing who it was. A pregnant pause swept through the air for what seemed like an eternity before the classroom exploded. Students rushed and swarmed around Gaster, bombarding the poor skeleton with questions. After the throng of people died down, Gaster made his way to his seat, plopping down in it next to Arthur, who was looking at him with a concerned expression. The lights in Gaster's eyes lazily scrolled about the classroom, taking in the poster boards and presentations that littered the counters. Oh right. Today was presentation day. Being the great friend that he was, Arthur and the rest of the group said that Gaster could stay home and rest while they work on the project. The skeleton was grateful that he could take the time to heal and avoid confrontation by annoying people if he was caught on the streets. Still, he felt bad dumping all of that work on them. He at least gave them the information be found on Orange Yellow souls when Arthur climbed through the monster's room window to sneak him a slice of butterscotch pie Toriel had baked. Gaster missed quite a few classes._

_Murmurs in the class died down on the boss monster entered the classroom. The students had her first thing in the morning for two periods. Enough time to blast through the presentations if there were no outside interruptions or distractions. With a gentle smile and equally gentle voice, Toriel welcomed Gaster back to the class, the skeleton muttering a " Thank You " in response. The goat monster lifted a few sheets of paper from her desk, flipping them until she got the page that she wanted to._

_" So...who would like to go first?" Toriel asked._

_None of the groups raised their hands, not wanting to first. It was an unspoken tactic when it came to presentations to present close to the last with out actually being last. You could learn from another group's mistakes and it would be as awkward as starting immediately or going dead last. Toriel frowned although it was a playful one._

_" Alright then. Jake will go first. He can consider it as a part of his punishment." the woman said, pulling out his grading sheet._

_Grumbling, Jake stood out of his seat and grabbed his board from the back, setting it on a stand in the front provided by Toriel. Jake cleared his throat and began._

_" Alright. My name is Jake and my project was to find the subsets under all the human souls. I'll be starting with Orange. Typically, orange is known as the soul of bravery. By definition, bravery is the quality or state of having or showing mental or moral strength to face danger, fear or difficulty. Being strong physically has nothing to do with this trait. You can be ripped but still be a coward. Bravery is overcoming your fears for the sake of others. It is often confused for Courage. Which happens to be the Yellow Orange soul. Courage is doing something even though is scares you. So bravery is facing and overcoming your fears and courage is actually doing the thing that you fear the most. Orange Yellow is the soul of Audacity. It is a willingness to take bold risks. People with the souls of audacity are often rude, disrespectful and/or impudent. They care not how their actions affect other people. The last one which I found in my group for orange is Grit, which is represented by a Peach colored soul. Grit is simply the strength of one's character. How strong their resolve to do something is. Fifty percent of the people I questioned were pure Orange, Thirty percent Yellow Orange. Ten percent Orange Yellow and Ten Percent Peach. " Jake read from some cards that he accumulated._

_Mentioning Audacity caused Gaster to mentally shut down. His eyes went dark and he gripped the table, shaking with heavy breaths. Henry said the one that hurt Grillby was a soul of Audacity. The poor elemental. Even after soaking in flames, the poor monster was still noticeably much dimmer than he had previously been. He refused to go on the streets, absolutely terrified of being doused again. He was constantly paranoid, looking left and right in case a random stranger decided to spray upon him whatever liquid they had stored on them. He had especially become fearful of humans. The only human be could be in close proximity was Roxanne, his culinary teacher. Even then in the back of his mind he thought she was going to randomly spring up and stab him with a wet knife or throw the bucket of safety sand on him. Gaster breathed out his distress but was still shaking. He vaguely noticed that Jake had finished Orange and was moving on to another color. A hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched, calming down when he realized it was just Arthur._

_" I scooted over to Mrs. Toriel and asked her if you and I could go outside. You've been shaking like crazy." Arthur whispered._

_Gaster silently nodded as he and Arthur slipped out of the classroom and sat in a nearby hall since they weren't allowed to go outside. Arthur had his head rested on a back wall while Gaster had his skull in his knees, hugging them close to his body as he sobbed silently. Arthur pulled Gaster in a close hug and rubbed circles on his spine, muttering reassurances. The skeleton sniffed and wiped tears from out of his sockets, nestling into a comfortable silence._

_" I heard about what happened..." Arthur began quietly, waiting for the skeleton to respond in his own time._

_"...I know.."_

_" I know this is a stupid question but...are you okay?"_

_"...no."_

_"..."_

_" Verdana hates me...Grillby is scared...and I'm just...it hurts." Gaster muttered tiredly._

_" I'm not going to say I know how you're feeling or what you're going through but...I know what it's like to hurt to and...if you ever need to talk...you can always come to me."_

_" Thanks."_

_" Do you...want to go back inside?"_

_"...no."_

_" Are you sure?"_

_"...no."_

_"..."_

_"...why..."_

_" Hmn?"_

_" Why do humans hate us so much now? We were fine before. Nothing was wrong...there was peace...now we're being attacked for no reason."_

_" Humans react negatively to things we're scared of or don't understand."_

_"...there are plenty things I don't understand about humans...but I don't try to burn you with scalding oil..."_

_"...monsters are much nicer than humans. Any species will be nicer than humans. We're a disgusting race of sinners that never learn from their mistakes. We will always think we're right and never give anyone a chance. We jump to conclusions and are selfish. There are no good humans. Some are just less atrocious than others."_

_" You're a good human."_

_" No. I'm not. I'm just one that doesn't suck as much."_

_" Do you think...that even the worst person can be good or...less suckish in your terms...if they really wanted to?"_

_"...yes."_

_" Wanting to be good already makes them a better person then." Gaster gave a small smile._

_" For just being assaulted you are pretty forgiving."_

_" No. I haven't forgiven them yet and the only reason is that I'm not a cashew. I'm clearly a skeleton monster." Gaster's grin got a bit wider._

_It took a few moments for the joke to register for Arthur. And when he finally got it, he face palmed and groan but his smile was evident._

_" I think I'm ready to go back inside now." Gaster said as he got up, stretching._

_He pulled Arthur off the ground and walked back in the classroom._

_" Thank you for being my friend." Gaster said._

_"...no problem Gasty."_

_Gaster frowned, " Don't call me that."_

_Arthur chuckled " Okay Dings."_

_" Gasty is fine."_

_" Yep. Definitely sticking to Dings."_

_" Arthur no."_

_" Arthur yes."_

_"...I'm not gonna win am I?"_

_" Nope." Arthur put his hands behind his head, popping the p._

_Gaster pushed the classroom door open and the two sunk back into their seats, listening to Jake's surprisingly well done presentation. At the end of it, they clapped, Gaster included and continued this until the end of the class. Right before the students were missed, Toriel reminded the students to remind their parents about the field trip they had on Friday. They were planning on visiting Mt. Ebott and having a picnic in a clearing Toriel found while she was scoping the mount for a clear and safe trail to lead the students onto. With vigorous nods, the students filed out of the classroom. Toriel asked for Gaster to say behind and so...he did._

_" I am glad to see you are doing well my child but are you positive you want to do this?" Toriel asked with a worried smile._

_" Yes Your Majesty." Gaster answered firmly._

_" Very well but if you are uncomfortable, please do not hesitate to come to me please."_

_" Yes ma'am. " Gaster answered as he turned around._

* * *

_Friday could not have come any faster than it had that week. Yesterday it was Monday and now it was Friday. Gaster was in the kitchen, packing a few snacks his mother had made for the field trip and picnic for Mt. Ebott. Calibri had asked the skeleton multiple times if he was alright and asked if he was sure he was up to this, making sure to put cream and bandages in the bag for his burns that weren't quite healed yet. At least they showed no signs of scarring, at least physically, well...everywhere except his arms. Those will definitely scar. Mentally was a different case. Calibri was about to slip a green crab apple in his back but Gaster noticed and smacked it out of her hand._

_" No green stuff. Please. Anything but green." Gaster said, sealing his back and putting it on his back to prevent her from putting it back in._

_Understanding, Calibri crouched down and picked the apple up_ _and put it out of his sight._

_Not only was Gaster wary of anything green, he was also afraid of oil. Just looking at it made him uncomfortable. He knew it was something necessary to cook with and was harmless when room temperature. But in the wrong hands...and if that person decided to heat it up. He clenched his arms. It was a silly thing really. He got burnt cooking with oil before. It stung but...not like it did at the park. It was clearly different, that wasn't a little kitchen mishap, it was a weapon and if Henry actually had the intent to hurt...then he would be much worse. Almost as bad as Grillby or Verdana. Those two got the worst. Still. That didn't mean Gaster didn't walk away from that fight with things that wouldn't follow him for the rest of his life._

_Calibri pulled her son into a hug, squeezing him tight. " Just be careful alright."_

_" Yes ma'am. Also...Miss Toriel said we could bring one person with us if we got consent from their teachers and parents. I'm bringing Candara and Arthur Maria."_

_" That's good. Make sure you take care of each other alright?" Candara waved as she watched her son bolt out the door._

_Gaster squeezed Candara's hand tight as they trekked up the mountain, releasing it when she winched._

_" Sorry. I just don't like the absurd amount of green on this elevated rock." Gaster muttered an apology._

_" Well waddaya expect. t's a mountain with trees. Pretty thing ain't it? All these green green trees? I love the color green! Do you?"_

_" Hate it with a passion." Gaster answered, reminding himself Candara didn't know the specifics of the fight that occurred between him and Henry._

_The class and their partners hiked up the mountain, jumping over stones that rolled down the pathway while Toriel wasn't there. They pointed at the various animals that ran across the pathways and scurried in the trees. Pine cones bounced on the top o_ _f a few students heads as the squirrels scuttled across the branches, jostling them. Jake made bird sounds and ran around screaming as a flock of them bombarded him and started poking him with their beaks. Gaster couldn't help but stifle a laugh when one poked him in the eye ball and he closed it shut, tripping on a rock afterwards. He groaned, picking feathers out of his hair and having a furious blush. Arthur looked around, stopping periodically to sketch a few trees and rocks that he found interesting in a pencil and pad that he had brought along the way. Maria was sniffing all the flowers that lined the path. The Ebott Goldenflowers were the most abundant, second to Buttercups._

_Russia, with a tired yawn asked what was the difference between them. Her argument " They're both yellow."_

_Maria chuckled, saying that "Buttercups were different because they are deathly poisonous if you eat them and they have white centers. Goldenflowers were harmless if accidentally ingested and they have brown centers. They spread like the plague and the seeds just stick to you. "_

_Gaster put a hand up to block the rays of sun that seemed to be targeting his eye sockets specifically. He grumbled, squinting under the blinding light as Candara giggled at him. Purple dusted his cheeks as he turned away from her, then he had an idea. As Candara continued chuckling, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek, causing her to stop laughing abruptly and squeal instead. She blushed a deep yellow and now it was Gaster's turn to have a laugh. The skeleton swore he heard Arthur shout something along the lines of " Having fun you love birds ?!" but he chose to ignore it. Now was a time of peace. A break away from the stress of life and what has been happening between humans and monsters. Monsters were losing more and more rights by the day but at least it hadn't gotten so bad where their lives were completely dysfunctional. Sure more arguments broke out but at least they weren't unnecessarily violent. Well...except for what happened to Gaster and his friends in the park. But that's besides the point. Most monsters just ignored the rumors that buzzed about the town, simply minding their own business. It was a good thing they didn't let the humans dampen their spirits._

_" We're here!" Toriel exclaimed as she turned around, giving a head count of the students and their partners._

_After everyone was accounted for, she told everyone to stay in eye view and told them if they needed to go into the woods for human matters to let her know first. With nods all around, the students chose various spots to rest their blankets and set up the baskets of food they brought. Candara, Gaster, Arthur, , Maria, Stacy and Raavi set their station near to Toriel. Stacy and Raavi didn't have anyone to bring and had no problem with the guests Gaster and Arthur brought along. Stacy set out her blanket and Raavi started taking the food out of his basket. Gaster began taking the food out of his bag as well, setting them on the blanket neatly. All of them sat on the floor cross legged, munching on sandwiches and drinking water. Candara offered him a crab apple._

_" No thanks. I'm allergic."_

_" How so?" Candara tilted her head._

_" The connection between my soul and body cuts off and my body falls apart. Literally. And unlike if I take my limbs off willingly I can't control the parts. If the connection isn't reestablished in a few hours I will turn to dust. At least with consciously taking them off I have about 2 weeks before the magic sustaining it starts to fade." Gaster took a bite out of his second sandwich. They weren't very big._

_" That sounds frightening." Arthur commented, pushing food to one corner of his mouth so that he could communicate properly._

_" It is. Having your body fall apart and you can't feel anything is pretty scary. I think the first time it happened, Verdana accidently stepped on a femur and I didn't even scream as I watched it crack and flake off because I wasn't connected to it." Gaster gulped some water._

_" Speaking of...how is she...Verdana?" asked Maria. She did not know the skeleton's sister very well but she was still very concerned._

_" She's um...she's doing better. Still blind though...that's permanent apparently and she didn't take too kindly to that. Um...she's still wary around me though. Everywhere we take her, she mutters to the strangers " Beware of the Man Who Speaks in Hands " uh...that part is my fault." Gaster gripped an arm, obviously uncomfortable with the subject of his sister. It's still a soft spot._

_Maria nodded, taking a sip of her water. " I understand. Well, I hope she gets better."_

_" Thank you."_

_Suddenly, Stacy jumped up and rushed to Toriel, he seemed to say something to her and she nodded, Arthur dashing into the woods afterwards._

_" Knock knock ." Candara said_

_" Who's there?" Answered Gaster and Maria_

_" Interrupting dog."_

_" Interrupting dog w-" began Raavi_

_" RUFF!"_

_Gaster and Maria laughed while Raavi just pouted " That was awful/ That was terrible!"_

_Candara beamed with pride._

_Stacy came back, sitting back down._

_" What'd I miss?"_

_" Nothing." the four giggled._

_Their fest was interrupted when Jake came up to them. The four of them stopped laughing, their expressions flattening._

_" Listen. I know you guys don't like me. I haven't been the greatest guy and I wanna apologize for being such an asshole. But after hearing how you beat up those other assholes for attacking you out of the blue...I sorta gained some respect for you. I wanna make it up to you. I saw this cliff a way ahead while taking a whizz and the view there is beautiful. I wanna show it to you guys. I already asked Mrs. Toriel and she said yes." Jake gave a genuine smile holding a hand out._

_Gaster looked at it skeptically. His trust for humans had been wavering recently and he wasn't exactly on good terms with Jake. Arthur slapped Jake's hand away and scowled. Maria and Candara scooted to the opposite end of the blanket. While Stacy and Raavi got up and muttered they had something that they needed to do._

_" I understand if you decline." Jake started to walk away._

_" Wait." shouted Gaster as Jake turned his head around._ _" We'll come with you."_

_" Speak for yourself. I ain't goin' nowhere." Candara folded her arms._

_" Give the guy a chance. Don't you believe that even the worst person can change even if they really wanted to?" Gaster asked_

_Candara sighed and stood up, bringing Maria with him._

_" If you hurt them I'll clobber you." Arthur gave Jake the stink eye and walked past him._

_Jake lead the four a little while away, bushing bushes out of the way until they reached the clearing. Boy was it a sight to behold. Miles of pine trees stretched beyond the horizon, their tips all pointed and even like a battle field filled with standing spears. Birds in perfect V formation soared above the ocean of vegetation. The sun, a bright flaming ball of gases in space nestled in the background, warming the atmosphere._

_" It's a pretty sight ain't it." Jake smiled._

_" Yeah. It is." Gaster said. He turned around to face Jake. " I still won't forgive you so soon. You harassed me and so many people for so long. You even caused people to kill themselves but...at least you're trying to change now."_

_Jake walked forward in the front of Gaster and held out his hand, a nervous glance on his face. Gaster took his hand and firmly shook it. In the blink of an eye, Jake yanked Gaster up over his shoulder, ran to the edge of the cliff and tossed him over with one quick motion. Gaster screamed as he plummeted at a pace that would surely kill someone._

_" GASTER!" Arthur and Maria screamed as they and Candara rushed to the edge.  
_

_Jake kicked Candara in her back and she toppled over the edge._

_" What the hell man!" Arthur shouted but was punched in stomach. He collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. He grabbed Arthur by his legs, and flung him into a pile of boulders that lost their balanced and rolled over the edge, right where Gaster and Candara was. Marian ran away screaming but Jake caught her by the throat, squeezing tighter until her face turned purple. She cried out for him to stop, hands gripping at the sausage like fingers that were locked tightly around her windpipe. With a gasping cough, she fell limp and Jake dragged her body and tossed it over the ledge. He sprinted back to the clearing to take care of Arthur but found that he was gone. Knowing he could never return after this act, Jake escaped into the woods, never to be seen or heard from in a long time._

_Meanwhile, Gaster crashed hard onto the ground, back first, his spine shattering and nearly turning to dust. Gaster screamed in agony, paralyzed as he writhed on the ground breathing heavily. Candara landed somewhere in a pile of bushes. She stumbled out, wincing at her dislocated ankle as she limped over to him, falling back when boulders crashed on top him._

_" GASTER!' screamed Candara as she limped over to him. Pushing the heavy rocks off of him, yellow tears streaming from her sockets. She gasped as she saw the form that was Gaster. His clothes were torn and shredded, revealing his collapsed rib cage, shards piecing his soul. His spine was broken through, he lay in two pieces. His lower half lay there, magic swirling around it to sustain it. It would have been nothing but dust if Gaster was engaged in an actual battle. Gaster's hands were all mangled, the center of each caved in, leaving gaping holes as the area around it and was littered in hairline cracks, splintered fingers bending in every which way. She gently brought his top and bottom half together. Some of the vertebrae was missing so he definitely would be much shorter than he already was. His face, oh stars his face. The right side of his face had a huge crack on it, starting on the top of his eye socket that was hollowed out, magic draining from it, and stretching until it reached the back of his skull, on the left side wasn't as bad but a crack still spread from the bottom of his socket to his jaw. His nasal bone was completely smashed in and various fissures were spread about his face. Candara brought Gaster's soul from his chest and plucked out the shards, magic leaking from the punctures in the glowing heart. She began pouring healing magic into the wounds. She was exhausted and he was nowhere near close to being healed. At this rate, she was going to dust herself but she didn't care. She loved Gaster ( platonically of course) and would do anything to see him live._

_She faintly heard voices in the background, becoming louder. She didn't dare move away for a second to see Mrs. Toriel, Arthur, Stacy and all the other students of the class. The mages preparing their healing magic and the normal ones bringing healing items their parents got them in case they got hurt. They swarmed around the broken skeleton, tending to his wounds, making sure that they lived. Stacy, the strongest healer their barked out orders to the other students who followed them without complaint. Arthur hugged Candara, who cried in his shoulders as she watched Toriel and the others save the lives of their hurt friends._

_" When I find Jake..." Arthur began in a low voice._

_" **...I'll kill him."** Candara finished, eyes glowing a furious yellow._

_As Jake jumped through the bushes he smiled, " That was for letting your dumb sister kill my little brother repeatedly. Bounce back from that."_

* * *

_Frisk said nothing, having a hand around their mouth as tears streamed from eyes. They wiped them away, and balled their hands into fists, gritting her teeth._

_" It's not fair. It's not fair! You just got better! Why!" they huffed angrily, more tears threatening to fall. They left them._

_Gaster didn't answer, his eyes were dark, watching Frisk calm down. Their back was turned to him._

_"...do you hate me?" they asked quietly._

_**"...no..."** _

_"...do you hate the power I have..."_

**_"...yes..."_ **

_"...do you hate me for having this power..."_

**_"...no."_ **

_"...okay..."_


	43. Waterfall Part 4: Wakey Wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wakes up and leaves Napstablook's home, continuing their journey in Waterfall.

_**" Several months after that particularly traumatizing experience, humanity declared war on monster kind. Our town was raided in the night and burnt down. Many did not make it. The only ones who did were Arthur, Verdana, Grillby , myself and a few people I recognized from the market. We went our separate was since humans weren't allowed to be with monsters and were punished for doing so. Verdana, Grillby and I were all drafted and sent to different camps. After intense training, I went to my first fight where I met Arthur again...then killed him. It just so happened that Jake was on that field, resetting and...Overriding every time he got killed until his side won. The war went on for several years until finally...we lost completely due to an Override by Jake. I do not know what he changed, only that something changed and we monsters paid dearly for it. Banished under the mountain, monster made our homes in the caverns and explored beyond when the areas we inhabited became to small. Using trash from the humans above we built our society. I became the Royal Scientist, built the Core, had Sans and Papyrus, fell in due to a malfunction. Died and you know the rest." Gaster breezed through the last bit of the story, like sweeping dirt under a rug.** _

_" Wait. What about Asriel and Chara? How did you even have Sans and Papyrus."_

**_" Asriel was born. Asriel died. I do not care about Chara. I used shards of my soul and bone fragments from my femur to create them." Gaster said in a way that made Frisk not want to push the matter further._ **

_Frisk understood the reasoning behind Gaster's attitude. Stirring up memories about near death wouldn't leave anyone in a pleasant mood. He wanted to be done with this conversation. He had enough of dredging up horrible memories from the past that took a long time to bury deep down. In the end he could never truly forget since the scars were right there were he could always see and always remember. Frisk mentally face palmed. Gosh they were such and awful person. Asking someone to tell of their past and keep going just because she was curious. If Frisk knew it was this bad, they never would have even thought of it. Well...what was done was already done and there was nothing they could do about it. Wait! That was an awful attitude to have._

_" I understand. Leave the holes if you want. I'm not gonna ask you to try to fill them." Frisk said sighing._

**_" So..."_ **

_" So what.?" Frisk raised an eyebrow_

**_" Are you not going to tell me about your past?"_ **

_Frisk suddenly had an idea. " Nope!" they smiled, popping the p_

**_" Pardon me? We made a deal."_ **

_" Nah. I crossed my fingers! Plus...I plead the fifth." Frisk chirped_

**_" You what the what?"_ **

_" Plead the fifth. It means I don't get to tell you anything!" they laughed._

_Gaster blinked before chuckling softly, then laughing loudly, putting a hand over his eyes while throwing his head back. Grin stretching widely. Frisk ran up to him and hugged him, the melted skeleton returning it tightly._

**_" Thank you. I needed that."_ **

_" Your welcome."_

**_" But-"_ **

_" No buts. Besides. How can you have a past...when your life is just beginning?" Frisk's features softened as they smiled gently at Gaster._

**_"...I suppose so."_ **

_" Gaster...do you hate me." Frisk looked up at him_

**_" No."_ **

_" Do you hate the power that I have."_

**_" Yes."_ **

_" Do you hate me for having the power that ruined you and every other monster's life."_

**_" No."_ **

_" Then I promise for as long as I live I will never use the Override. What ever problems come my way I will face through them instead of changing everything. That is not fair. You are not supposed to play God. The repercussions will bite someone in the ass. Hard."_

**_Gaster smiled at Frisk and patted their head " Do not make promises like that my child. You do not know what the world has in store for you. I will not hate you using it. You are kind unlike Jake and I'm sure you will only use it when absolutely needed and for good reasons. After all, you are one of the ' less suckish' humans as an old friend of mine once said."_ **

_" Then I will."_

_The gray door appeared behind Frisk once more, a sign for them to leave. They were waking up. They didn't want to wake up. They wanted to stay here and spend more time with Gaster. However, they knew they could not. They had an Underground to break out of. Perhaps, when back on the Surface. They can convince the humans above to find a way to break the barrier. It would be a project that would take them their entire lives to complete but they are sure it would be worth it. Frisk stepped through the door, turning back to see a Gaster waving and smiling. Frisk smiled. They weren't leaving Gaster forever. He would be right there, hitchhiking in the back of their mind. Dictating every miniscule movement and overall being an annoying prick. Oh joy. Frisk eyes flattened as they remembered what was in store for them, shutting the door behind him. They leisurely walked through the field, it disappearing behind them and never speeding up the pace. Exiting through the initial door, it disappeared with the echo flowers and they keyboard. Only the other one was left. The one covered in blood stained buttercups, knives and sharp vines. They grasped the door and retracted their hand._

_Y o **U s** HOu **d** **N'** t **H** A_v **E _D_ On**e **T _h_ a** **t**

_Frisk stuck their tongue out at the door and turned around, hearing it sizzle and fade away. Serves it right. Then..._

The teen woke up with a coughing gasp, trying to catch their breath. Oh goodness, lying on the floor for that long is not good for anybody. They got up and stretched, cracking knuckles and clenching toes that let out a snapping and popping sound.

" Hmm...how long was I out?" They asked tiredly, scratching their back.

" Oh...not long actually...eleven minutes...oh...sorry if I woke you..." Napstablook said quietly as he started to fade away from embarrassment.

" No no. Don't fade. It's fine. I needed to wake." Frisk said nervously. Seriously...all of that was eleven minutes? It felt like hours. Then again, time has no meaning in the void.

" Anyway...thank you for laying down with me...uh...do you want to listen to some music I made?" Napstablook asked nervously.

" Sure." Frisk shrugged their shoulders, looking at the CD player. They grabbed one named Spookwave, popped it in the player and pressed play. As the music began to play, Frisk bobbed their head. Nice. They liked it. It was like waves of spookiness flowing through them. It seemed like a song that would belong in Luigi's Mansion. Then again that was an assumption because they never played Luigi's mansion and wouldn't know what type of music what fit it. Maybe when the got home they could buy the game. Frisk slid in the next CD, labelled Spooktunes. It was like Spookwave but less wispy.

" These are pretty nice Napsta." Frisk said.

" Oh...thanks...there's a show I like to watch on my tv...sometimes..."

" Are you implying you wanna watch tv with me?" Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"...perhaps..." the shy ghost blushed gray.

" Well...Papyrus has a bigger tv in his home. Maybe we can watch there. I'll call to see what he says."

" HELLO?...AH! YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A GHOST I SEE? ISN'T THAT A BIT SPOOKY? WOULDN'T YOU LIKE YOUR FRIENDS WARM AND CUDDLY? LIKE SKELETONS?! AH I SEE! WELL...I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND!"

Frisk ended the call and gave Napstablook a thumbs up, face becoming neutral.

" Do...you want to play a game?" Napstablook asked Frisk.

The teen nodded, following the ghost monster outside until they reached a race track, snails lined along a black and white checkered starting line. A sign in the front of the fence labelled Thundersnails.

" The snails race and if the yellow snail win...you win...It's ten G to play." the ghost monster explained.

" Sure." Frisk said, handing the ghost their money.

" Press Z repeatedly to encourage your snail to go faster." Napstablook said robotically.

" Pardon me?" Frisk said, digging in their ear.

" I said...the more you encourage your snail...the faster it will go."

" Oh. Okay. I though you said something about pressing z for a moment." Frisk chuckled to themselves, scratching their head sheepishly.

They looked down and paused, a transparent burgundy keyboard hovering in the air. The Z key glowing. Frisk frowned. No. They said that they wouldn't use the Override or anything close to it. They waved the keyboard away with their hand. But it came back, poking them in their stomach. The teen tried to make it disperse but it didn't. Well then.

Frisk pressed the Z key as fast as they could while also shouting " Go. I know you can do it!" to it didn't seem that it took the focus away from their spastic twitching finger. However, despite how much Frisk cheered, the snail didn't really mover, the blue and read snail leaving a wide margin in between them. The snail toppled to the side but Frisk said to it that they believed it could get back up. The snail curled up into its shell while the other two passed the finish line.

" Oh...looks like you encouraged you snail too much...all the pressure to succeed got to her..." Napstablook said

" Oh well then...thanks anyway Blooky. I'll see you around." Frisk waved good by as they left.

Frisk saved again, just to make sure and didn't comment when Gaster didn't notify them of their progress. That was understandable. The man needed his peace and quiet. Frisk doubted that Gaster required actual sleep and food and anything else a living being that is not a plant needed but it still doesn't hurt any sentient being whether existent or non existent to just lay down and relax. Think about happy times and fly like Peter Pan. Boy. Anyway negative thoughts aside, Frisk decided they weren't going to pester the poor skeleton and let him talk in his own time.

Frisk entered a hole in a cave, coming up to meet an aged green turtle in a pith helmet. He had a magnifying glass in his hand and one eye was closed. Just like Gaster. Perhaps he was in the war and his eye got injured? He seemed old enough to know a think or two about the surface. Then again, who knows how long monsters have been locked down here in this glorified prison cell? He could have been born down here and they could have been down here for that long. Frisk wouldn't put it past the humans.

" Woah there! I've got some neat junk for sale!" the turtle said...or was it a tortoise?

" Thank you but I like to know the people who is selling me stuff first before I buy. Don't want no con artist scamming me out of my money ya know?" Frisk said.

" Wa ha ha. Sure. I've been around here a long time...maybe too long. Studying history is easy enough when you've lived through most of it. Wa ha ha!" the reptilian monster laughed.

A ha! So he was born on the surface! Frisk leaned their head, seeing the same symbol engraved in the wall as they did on Toriel's robes and the poster in the shopkeeper's shop. They pointed to it, asking what it was.

" What?! You don't know what that is! What are they teaching you kids in school nowadays? Wa ha ha! That's the Delta Rune. The emblem of our kingdom. The Kingdom...of Monsters."

Frisk's face flattened as a drooping sound could be heard.

Seeing Frisk's expression, the turtle laughed " Wahahaha! Great name huh? It's as I always say. Ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans!"

A smile tugged at the corner's of Frisk's lips. " Heh. What does the emblem mean? " Frisk asked, eyes skirting to the panels in the front of their face.

" Got something in you eye? Anyway...the emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time. All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below and the winged circle above symbolizes...something else. Most people say its the angel from the prophecy."

Frisk asked about the prophecy, the question on the panels turning from yellow to white as the monster answered.

" Oh yeah...the prophecy. Legend has it an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately...the people have been taking a bleaker outlook. Callin' that winged circle the ' Angel of Death'. A harbinger of destruction. Waiting to 'free' us from this mortal realm. As of me...when I see that circle...I think it looks neat! Wa ha ha!" the turtle began grimly but ended with a laugh.

Memorizing the options, Frisk willed the black panels away and asked what they wanted to from memory so they didn't look like they had something in the corner of their eye.

" Well...I've heard nice things and...not so nice things about King Asgore. But what's your opinion?"

" Me? King Fluffybuns? Well...he's a friendly, happy-go-lucky kind of guy. If you keep walking around long enough, you'll probably meet him. He loves to walk around and talk to people. "

" Why do people call him that?"

" What? Fluffybuns? Ah! That's a great story...I don't remember it. But if you come back much later. I'm sure I'll have it remembered by then. "

" Have you heard about someone named Undyne? She's been hunting me lately and uh...I want to know if I can to anything not to become a shish kebab."

" Undyne? Yeah. She's the local hero around here. Through grit and determination alone, she found her way to the top of the Royal Guard. Actually, she came through here, asking about someone who looks like you. I'd watch your back kid...and buy some items. It just might save your hide! Wa ha ha."

The black panels popped in Frisk's face again, this time, items from Gerson's store popping up. Frisk found they were low on money and asked the turtle if he wanted to buy some stuff from them. He laughed.

" Ha ! I'm trying to get rid of my junk. Not get more but Temmie Village is a great place if you want to sell stuff."

" Okay then. I'm going to sell some of this junk and I'll be back. Somehow my inventory is filled with nothing but dog residue and dog salad!"

" Wa ha ha! Then that means you picked up something you shouldn't have. That white dog will turn everything you have into residue or salad and if its empty...it'll still fill everything with residue and salad. Wa ha ha!"

" Thanks for the tip old man." Frisk's eye twitched.

" No problem. Name's Gerson by the way. Wa ha ha!"

Frisk left Gerson's shop and tried to find their way to the village, coming across more panels engraved into the wall about the war between Humans and Monsters. Honestly, Frisk didn't want to hear anymore of it, having heard enough from Gaster. But their curiosity was peaked and they walked up to it, not expecting Gaster to read it.

_Hurt, beaten and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians, sealed us Underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter the barrier but only those with a powerful soul can leave. There is only one way to reverse this power. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human souls, attacks the barrier...It will be destroyed._

Judging from what Gaster had said, the seven mages probably had all the traits. Bravery, Patience and the likes. But Jake was in that too. Making it eight. If they tried breaking the barrier with only seven souls...it wouldn't even work! Even if it was logged correctly and they had seven so far, the likeliness of the eighth person being a soul of Rebellion was little to zero! Frisk didn't even know what their true soul was until after a while. It was portrayed as Determination! What if the monsters already had a Determination soul? Would two of the same kinds of soul work?

_But this cursed place has no exits or entrances. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever._

The again monsters have been here for a long time. When they first were trapped, it was probably completely sealed. Over a period of time, the rocks above probably corroded away, making that hole that Frisk fell into.

Frisk came to a particularly dark part of Waterfall. They could see absolutely nothing. They put a hand up to their face but couldn't see it. The only light thing was a thing patch of glowing blue green moss. Frisk kept their eyes on the moss as they walked ahead. They stopped when their foot kicked something. Kneeling down, they squeezed the thing that they kicked, which happened to be mushrooms and it lit up another patch of moss. Inconvenient and convenient at the same time. They followed the lighted path, squeezing mushrooms along the way that gave a tiny squeak each time. Just as they were about to get out of the darkest part, their soul glowed in the front of them.

On the panels, it read that the Special Enemy Temmie was there to defeat them. Frisk pressed their lips into a thin line. Gaster wasn't there to read what the panels said so they had to be extra quick. The Temmie, a dog or cat like creature vibrated back and forth and the black space that they were in. It was their turn first so Frisk pressed the Act button. A few options appearing.

_Check. Feed Temmie Temmie Flakes, Flex, Talk._

Frisk pressed feed Temmie Flakes although they didn't know what those were. Perhaps if Frisk fed the Temmie it would go away.

* _Temmie only wants Temmie Flakes_

The Temmie turned upside down, eyes turning into X's.

" NO! so hungr..." the Temmie whines.

" What the hell?!" Frisk shouted as they looked above them, a tall Temmie standing above them. The walked back and forth, legs kicking. They bumped into one of the legs and lost 4 HP.

* _Temmie vibrates intensely._

Frisk pressed the Act button again, choosing to check the odd monster.

_* Temmie_

_ATK 7 DEF 20_

_Loves to pet cute humans_

_But you're allergic_

" That means that thing is dog like! If Temmie Village is full of these, then there's no way I can go there !"

" OMG! humans TOO CUTE!" Temmie flopped to the side, the long legged Temmie thing reappearing.

Frisk managed to shuffle between the legs without being kicked or bumped, all the while blushing at being called cute.

* _Temmie forgot her other attack_

Frisk tried to feed Temmie again, whatever that meant, but only succeeded in getting 4 more HP knocked off. Frowning, Frisk tried a more civilian approach, saying 'hello' to the Temmie and saying their name.

" hOI. i'm Temmie!" Temmie greeted

The long legged Temmie completely trampled Frisk, causing their HP to go down to 8 but luckily, her name was yellow and Frisk could spare. Frisk did so, earning 0 EXP and 0 G.

Frisk dusted themselves off, noticing the footprints on their face and clothes. " I'm nearly trampled to death with something that has the force of a full fledged stampede and I got no money?"

Frisk groaned, if they entered another fight in this condition, they probably wouldn't make it. Frisk opened their inventory, face dropping at the residue and salad. An eyebrow raised at the salad. Perhaps it couldn't be all that bad. Okay, turns out the Dog Salad is literally a rubbery looking meat like substance that has bones scattered through it. Frisk nearly slit their esophagus for 2 HP! Frisk looked at the remaining dog salad left in their inventory. Mentally crying about the decision they were going to make. They ate the last two salads, gaining Max HP from the two combined and a scratchy throat. The last one had shredded tennis balls in it. Wonder where those were before it got put in the salad.

Frisk found their way out of the darkness...and immediately started sneezing. Looks like they found Temmie Village. Le weep. Frisk put their camisole over their nose, trying to block the musty scent of Temmie but it didn't work. They still sneezed, nose becoming stuffier and redder.

" This is a dangerous mission.." Frisk coughed ast hey walked past the Temmies that began to crawl on them and vibrate.

" Get! *achoo* off!" Frisk knocked the Temmie's off them wanting to get this over with. They didn't read the signs nor did they interact with any of the Temmies.

They briefly glanced at the painting on the wall, a picture of a Temmie on the back of a dragon. They quickly saved, once again not paying attention to the time or area in which they saved. They passed a Temmie claiming to wait for their egg to hatch and become a proud parent but Frisk could see, even with their eyes clouding that the egg was a hard boiled, the shell obviously peeled off. Frisk brushed against a mushroom and it began dancing.

" Mushroom dance. Mushroom dance. Whatever could it mean? _It symbolizes my inner torment, trapped here by my hyphae." My struggle to pull away. My struggle to escape. But alas, to no avail."_ the mushroom rasped, top opening to reveal a huge pair of eyes.

Frisk backed away, sneezing and coughing as they bumped into a Temmie that suddenly got hives. " Whoa there Mr. Edgy Mc My *achoo* Chemical Romance."

" This will be a problem" Frisk sneezed as a throng of Temmies began surrounding them to pet the 'cute' human.

The teen climbed to the top of the Tem Statue.

**What will be a problem?...oh**

An apparition of Gaster appeared next to Frisk" Gaster? How are you here?"

**I've always been here. It appears that you can see me now**

" How?" Frisk raised an eyebrow

**When you fell asleep at that ghost's house, there was a grey door correct? Once you entered it, you left your mindscape completely and entered a pocket I created in the Void. Since you have dwelled there for quite some time, you are somewhat...connected to it and can now see those that reside in it such as myself.**

" Oh." Frisk blinked. " That makes sense. But What am I going to do about this Temmie situation?"

**Do not worry**

Gaster wrapped himself around Frisk forming a cloak. The hood of the cloak was white like his skull and the body was long smooth and black like the robes the doctor was wearing. The fabric was soft like cotton and smooth like silk, flowing around Frisk's body. The teen pulled the hood over their head and slid down the statue. The Temmie's tilted their head in confusion.

" HeY! wHer's ThA hooman?" the Temmie's whined, scattering around the village.

Once they left, Frisk entered the Tem Shop. In it was a Temmie wearing a yellow and aqua striped shirt, standing behind a cardboard box with Tem Shop painted on it. The shelves behind the Tem was littered with things ranging from ' decent stuff' to 'literal garbage."

" hOI! welcom to da TEM SHOP!" Temmie greeted

Frisk opened their inventory grimacing at the five bags of dog residue that sat in it. They dropped out and on to the table. Temmie's eyes widened with surprise.

" WOA! u gota...DogResidus!" the Temmie breathed.

Temmie started to sweat, face scrunching up, a battle of needs vs. wants evident.

" hnnnn...I gota hav dat DogResidus...but I gota pay for coleg. hnnnn...Tem always wanna DogResidues!"

Making up their mind, Tem bought four bad of dog residue, doing whatever Temmie;s do with them. Frisk tried an experiment with the dog residue. They summoned it in their hand and opened the bag but made sure to keep their face away from it. Then, the tossed the bag away and opened their inventory. It was filled with Dog Residue and a Dog Salad.

" I could keep making these and selling these to Tem to make more money!" Frisk said excitedly

Frisk quickly ran outside and saved, then ran back inside and sold the dog residues, making sure to have one left for reproduction. Tem freaked out at the dog salad but bought it. Frisk spent the next ten to twenty minutes farming money from Temmie all the while Gaster lightly scolded them for their actions. However, the need of money definitely overpowered the feeling of guilt, making sure to save periodically in order to prevent the loss of time and money. Frisk collected more gold people would probably make in a month...then gave 1000g back so Tem could pay for college, leaving them with 1,279G left, smirking at Gaster who scoffed and rolled his eyes. Apparently, Gaster's smiling face was the design on the back of the hood and a circle of hands was in different positons was the design on the back of the robe. Looking at what Temmie had to offer they eyed the Temmie armor but it cost 9999 G. Frisk didn't nearly have enough money for that. The special attack Tem came in the shop and activated a battle killing Frisk. When the teen spawned they realized that the price for the armor went down some. Frisk clenched their face and left the shop, set out to do one of the most stupidest things they would ever do. Find monsters to fight them and kill them. After willingly dying over 30 times, Frisk decided enough was enough, they went back to the Tem Shop, to find that it cost, 1250G now. Frisk bought it and went outside. They slid their boots off. Frisk took the Gaster cloak off for a second, taking their jacket and plaid shirt off, leaving the camisole. on. Frisk put on the breastplates and metal gloves, slipping the cloak back on. Frisk asked Gaster to completely cover them as they took their pants off. They slipped on the pants and metal boots, putting their cloak back on. With the armor and the cloak, Frisk looked like some sort of medieval soldier. They took their clothes off the ground and put it in their dimensional box.

" Awesome." Frisk clenched their fists.

**Awesome yes but you only have 29 G now. How are you supposed to buy healing items?**

Frisk lifted a finger and opened their mouth to speak but no sound came out. All that dying and farming...for 29G. They fell to there hands and knees. A dark cloud raining over them. They had less than what they started with. Frisk took the Manly Bandanna that was still around their neck and sold that to Tem for 50G getting 79 G in total. Frisk went in their box and pulled out the ballet shoes and sold them for 80G, now having 159G. Frisk took a few food items that they had and put it in their inventory, leaving the Dog Residue and Snowman piece in the box. Frisk saved, filled with Rebellion. The teen left the Temmie Village, getting lost on the way back and fleeing any fights that they were engaged it. Frisk tumbled over a step somewhere and into water. They trekked through the murky water, following the light of a single echo flower and the end of the hallway. They touched it. Two simple words emanated from the flower.

_Behind You._


	44. Part 5: Undyne Approacheth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk faces Undyne head on. In fighting and friendship!

Frisk's eyes widened in horror as they hesitantly and slowly turned their head around, body turning shortly after. They stiffened seeing the tall hulking suit of armor steadily marching towards them. To say that Frisk was mildly panicked was an understatement. Their chocolate brown orbs dashed back and forth and up and down, trying to find a way to avoid certain death. Frisk rose their hands in an X position and turned their head away, squinting their eyes. Undyne had begun to say something but Frisk was too afraid to fully comprehend what was happening to them. Death was literally standing in the front of them and Frisk was expected have a clear mind and listen? Frisk could feel the warrior's murderous attempt from where they stood. The absolute hate, radiating off the guard making them feel sick and weak. Frisk collapsed to their knees head down. The warrior spoke.

" Oh. So you are giving me your soul. For a pathetic human you are certainly wise. Now...die!" Undyne rushed forward, a blue spear crackling with energy igniting in her hands.

Frisk felt their soul being pulled out of their body but it was shoved back and Frisk looked up seeing orange.

" Undyne! I'll help you fight!" shouted Kid as he stood in front of Frisk.

" Do you want to get lobotomized? ! Move I need to take care of this human!" Undyne shouted

Kid turned his head to find Frisk standing behind him, then back at Undyne who still had her spear at they ready. He looked between the two of them for a few more moments before speaking.

" YO! You did it. Undyne is right there. Standing right in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight." Kid squealed excitedly.

Frisk, even in their last moments couldn't resist the urge to face palm and mutter something along the lines of " You gotta be kidding me."

Kid's excited expression soon turned to one of confusion.

"...wait. Who's she fighting?"

At this, Undying grabbed Kid by the cheeks and dragged him away, Kid giving out shouts of protests. Frisk sunk further into the ground, thanking the higher beings above for the Kid ex machina. Frisk turned their head and crawled to the bushes where Kid popped out of but felt nothing but wall. How the hell? Frisk pushed that thought to the side and steadily rose to their feet, using the wall as leverage.

**Are you okay?**

" Yeah...I'll be fine. Just frightened that's all." Frisk said breathlessly.

" By the way...how did Sans serve your coffee?"

Gaster hesitated for a moment, understandably so.

**Black. No cream. No sugar...why do you ask?**

"Oh. No reason in particular." Frisk said as they walked back through the water and turning into a field of nearby echo flowers, listening to the conversations stored in them.

_...hmmm...if I say my wish...you promise you won't laugh at me?_

_Of course I won't laugh?_

_Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world. That's my wish._

_Hahahahaha_

_Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh at it!_

_Sorry, it's just funny...that's my wish too._

Frisk clutched their chest, an aching feeling in their soul. What had happened to these monsters were unfair and Frisk felt awful that there was nothing they could do about it. Frisk glanced at the plaque embedded in the wall but ignored it since it was the same thing Gerson had told them about the Prophecy with The Angel. Frisk came to a bridge that looked very dangerous and unstable. It didn't even have rails! It creaked deeply as Frisk carefully tiptoed across it, the wooden structure tilting very slightly. As Frisk was about to jump onto sturdy ground, an all too familiar and annoying voice called out to them.

" Yo!"

Frisk slowly turned around, trying to wipe away the annoyed expression that stitched itself onto Frisk's features. Monster Kid walked forward and Frisk resisted the urge to walk backwards.

" Yo, I know I'm not supposed be here but..."

" Then go away." Frisk said in a voice so flat it was almost funny

" Fine. But Can I ask you a question?"

" You already did."

Kid caught the punchline and smiled for a second before frowning. " Seriously. I've never had to ask anyone this question before but um...yo...you're a human right? Haha." Kid laughed nervously.

" Yes."

" Ha! I knew it! I mean uh..I know it now but uh...Undyne told me " stay away from that human" So like um...I guess that makes us enemies?"

" Not necessarily."

" Yeah. I kinda stink at that but...say something to make me hate you? Please."

" Fine. I hope you fall off this bridge and die a miserable death." Frisk said with a venomous tone, casting a scathing glare at Kid as black tendrils of darkness you see around evil anime characters began to whip around them.

Kid stepped back a second but stood firm. " That was mean but..I still don't hate you? Undyne gives me those glares all the time. Not the death threats but certainly the glares."

" Then you do it."

" What? Hmm...here goes nothing! Yo...I hate your guts!"

"..."

" Man...I'm such a turd."

" Glad you realize it." Frisk bit back a snicker then winced as the cloak began to wrap a little too tightly around them

" I'm...I'm gonna go home now." Kid turned to run away but tripped on a lose step and fell over the edge, gripping on with their teeth.

" KID!" Frisk eyes widened in horror as they rushed forward to help Kid but was paralyzed for a moment by Undyne's presence.

Frisk ignored the warrior and leaned over the edge, gripping Kid by his waist and pulling him up, the teen falling on their back and Kid on top of them. Frisk turned to the side and hugged Kid.

" When I told you to fall off...I didn't mean it. I didn't actually want you to you dumbass. Don't take what I say to literally." Frisk hugged MK, frightened.

" Hehe. I won't." Kid said.

The two stood up and Kid walked towards Undyne with a firm expression on his face.

" Yo! If you wanna hurt my friend, you have to get through me first!" Kid growled.

Undyne stepped back a bit and decided that now wasn't the best time to go after the human. Frisk put a hand on Kid's head, thanking him and telling him that he should really go home. Kid agreed and safely made his way across the bridge. Frisk turned the other way and started sprinting slightly incase Undyne was still there and waited for Kid to move out of the picture before chasing them again. It was not long before Frisk ran into a dead end and the only exit was a cave. However, they were stopped by that sickening hate again and looked up to see Undyne standing on top of an impressive mound of sharp rocks without loosing her balance.

"Seven. Seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Undersand. Through your seventh and final soul...this world will be transformed. First however, as is customary for those who make it this far...I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago...no. You know what! SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGHAAAAAAA!'

Undyne ripped the helmet off her head and tosses it behind her, her blood red pony tail, whipping wildly behind her.

" YOU!" She shouted, her yellow eyes looking straight at Frisk, " You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" she pointed at Frisk.

" Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool...with their giant robots and flowery swordsmen! "

Frisk's eyebrows raised for a moment. " Are you talking about manga?"

" But You! You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!"

" No! I was saving his him! It's not my fault he's such an idiot!" Frisk shouted.

" Shut up! Let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes shtick. Ohhh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers!" Undyne mocked Frisk.

" I do not sound like that!"

" Yes you do! And you know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!"

Frisk grit their teeth. " No it wouldn't matter! It would be like I never even existed!"

" That's right human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together. Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all! When everyone puts their hearts together they can't lose!"

" What is this?! Fairy Tail?! Do you really believe in all that "when everyone puts their hearts together they can't lose" crap?! You sound like you jumped straight out of an anime! Spouting all that sugar coated nonsense!." Frisk shouted.

" Human! Let's end this! Right here! Right! Now! I'll show you how determined monsters can be! " Undyne shouted as she jumped from the rocks and landed on the ground. "Step forward when you're ready."

Frisk stuck their hand out to a save point that spawned beside them, not registering their progress and only the fact that they were filled with Rebellion! Frisk stepped forward and Undyne laughed before stopping.

Undyne slashed her spear at Frisk and turned their soul green.

" En guard!" the blue fish warrior shouted!

**Undyne attacks!**

Knowing the drill with these fights, Gaster instantly checked Undyne.

**Undyne: ATK 7 DEF 0**

**The heroine that never gives up**

" O defense? That's a bit odd isn't it."

" As long as you're green, you can't escape!"

True to Undyne's word, Frisk found themselves completely incapable of moving.

It was then that Frisk heard heavy breathing from Gaster as he started to panic mildly. Oh shit. Gaster hated green and was traumatized by a person with a green soul so of course being engaged in a fight were the opponent uses green magic are going to trigger something within him.

' You can sit this one out.'

**But...**

' No cuts no buts no coconuts. Sit this one out. I'll be okay. I won't force you to witness this.' Frisk smiled gently

**Okay**

The cloack disappeared from around Frisk revealing the Temmie Armor, which Undyne wolf whistled at.

" Impressive. But it won't be enough to save you. Unless you learn to face danger head on! You won't last a second against me!" Undyne snapped the spear she had in her hand and tossed the top half to Frisk, along with a shield made of green magic. " I like to have fair fights." Undyne grinned as she raised her hands as three spears rushed towards Frisk.

Frisk held the shield in the front of them and it shattered upon impact, now they could only block the other spears with half a spear. Joy. Undyne flashed a menacing smile. Frisk remembered something from their ACT option and began to plead with Undyne, telling her that they didn't want to fight. But nothing happened.

" Not bad...but how about THIS!"

Two spears launched towards Frisk from the front, left and right. Frisk narrowed their eyes and based their movements on the speed of the spears. The held their arms head of them, the tip of Undyne's spears cracking against the stem of Frisk's. They swung their arms to the right and then to the left, successful in avoiding being impaled. Only being able to look forward, Frisk gave Undyne a determined glare. Frisk sniffed the air, and scrunched up their nose, the atmosphere smelling like sushi.

" Fore years we've dreamed of a happy ending!"

Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. Back!

Frisk held the spear vertically and bent their arms backwards, the tip of the spear digging into the ground as the incoming one shattered against it. Frisk smirked, thankful for 20/20 vision for making them able to see the reflection of the spears in Undyne's armor. Frisk challenged Undyne in hopes that her attacks would be erratic to the point where they would be useless and tire her out. Just like the hero does in anime. It only caused the spears to get faster.

" Sunlight is just within our reach!"

" Could you please stop saying the same thing over and over. I've heard over 100 renditions of the same " we want to get to the surface speech " already and it doesn't get better each time!" Frisk firmly grasped the spear again and batted the incoming ones away. However, one wasn't fully blocks and just slightly misdirected so it nicked Frisk in their side, the armor becoming slightly dented as 1 HP was nicked off. Undyne moved closer to Frisk and towered over them threateningly.

" Now that you're paralyzed I'd might as well get a good look at you." Undyne said, kneeling down and gripping Frisk's cheeks with her hands, tilting their head and peering deep into their eyeballs.

Frisk sniffed her. " Salty."

" WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY!" Undyne jumped back growling. " I won't let you snatch freedom away from us!"

With a yell of surprise, Frisk barely managed to block all the spears that came their way. Undyne growled, and shouted something about enough warming up. A flurry of spears from all directions flew towards Frisk, the teen becoming disoriented at the varying paces and ending up with 18/20 HP. Even though the spears were only shaving one HP off at a time, Frisk didn't want to be engaged in this battle any longer than they had to. Frisk turned tail and fled the scene, running deep into the cave.

" Sorry but I've got better things to do."

Much to Frisk's horror Undyne started chasing after Frisk, slowly closing the gap in between them. Frisk gasped as their soul was turned green again, caught like a deer in headlights.

" You won't get away from me this time!" Undyne said, snapping her fingers as spears shot up from the ground and dug into the cave ceiling, the only gap being filled by Undyne.

" Honestly...I'm doing you a favor." Undyne said as she directed more spears towards Frisk who swung the spear like a bat, knocking the others away. Undyne pounded the ground with her fists, startling Frisk. " No human has EVER made it past Asgore."

" Could it be that they all died before they reached him?" Frisk shrugged their shoulders.

Undyne chuckled deeply giving a menacing smile as all the spears slowly hovered in the air, inching towards Frisk before suddenly speeding. Frisk managed to block them but barely since they were practically up in their face.

" Knock that off!"

" No! It's a cool trick! Besides, killing you here would be an act of mercy if you don't want to face our King." Undyne flipped her spear around impatiently.

" Maybe you can kill me faster if you don't use the same attack over and over..." Frisk deadpanned.

" This is the most efficient way but now...I might reconsider...NO! YOU MIGHT TRICK ME INTO USING AN ATTACK THAT IS EASILY AVOIDABLE FOR YOU! I WON'T GIVE IN TO YOUR SICK MIND CONTROL!"

" Mind control ? What the hell? " Frisk tilted their head in confusion.

" STOP being so damn resistant!"

" The term is rebellious. Also. NEVER!"

Frisk, glanced at their health bar, noticing that it was back to 20/20 HP. They hummed, then exclaimed as their soul was turned back to normal, they stumbled to the ground, a blue spear soaring above their end and embedded into the cave wall. Frisk, as they were down on the ground, speedily crawled between Undyne's, legs, got up and dashed out of the cave, running as fast as they could. Hearing Undyne's shout of anger, Frisk rain faster until they came to a huge neon sign hooked on the wall. They didn't get a chance to read it as Undyne pounced upon them, slicing their other wrist in the process. Undyne turned Frisk's soul green again.

" You've escaped from me for the last time!" Undyne fired spears at Frisk

Frisk deflected them, one piercing the over head sign and causing it to crackle.

" Alphys told me humans were determined! " Undyne fired a spear.

Using the reflection in the fish's armor, Frisk held their spear behind their back but widened their eyes and pulled their arms forward as the spear changed direction.

"...That's actually kind of cool..." Frisk said.

" Thank you." Undyne, hold her fists in the front of her and shakes her head. " But flattery will get you nowhere! I see now what she meant by that. But I'm determined too!"

Frisk whacked the incoming spears away. becoming confused at the ones that switched directions, often moving the spear back and forth a few times in the time between the launch and the collision. Undyne drew her finger around her neck. A sign that Frisk did not take too kindly to.

" I'm determined to end this right now!"

Smack

" Right now!"

Whack

" Right. Now!"

Block

" RIGHT NOW!"

Deflect

Undyne grew irritated and infuriated, walking to the side and suplexing the boulder just because she could. " DIE ALREADY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Stab.

18/20.

Release.

Duck.

Flee.

As Frisk ran, their phone rang. They skid to a stop and answered it, holding out their hand as Undyne approached them. She stopped in confusion.

" Are you literally stopping to-"

" Shush! Don't you know its rude to interrupt people when they're having a conversation. Uh huh...Yeah... No...That's a terrible idea...she'd probably impale me...she's chasing me right now Papyrus...no we're not playing tag...fine...we'll see...you better pray I don't die then cause I'm gonna be haunting you forever."

Frisk hung up the phone and it disappeared. " Three...two...one...go!" Frisk started running again, Undyne following after them.

" Stop Running Away!" Undyne shouted, throwing spears at Frisk because the human was too far away for green to be effective.

Frisk jumped and ducked, sliding to left and stumbling to the right, trying to avoid becoming a human shish kebab. Frisk ran all until they saw a sentry post, Sans sleeping behind it. The teen tried to shake him awake but he was out cold. Frisk exclaimed and ran over a bridge, totally not nauseous about the pool of magma bubbling beneath them. It was a good thing Temmie Armor had some sort of insulation or Frisk would have died from hyperthermia. Frisk debated which one was better. Hypothermia in Snowdin or Hyperthermia here in...whatever this place was. They thought about asking Gaster but remembered he was not here. Frisk's running slowed down into a jog and then a power walks and a regulare walk before completely stopping, realizing that Undyne was trailing slowly behind them.

" Armor...so...hot...But I can't...give up..." Undyne panted before collapsing completely.

Frisk stood in the front of the fallen fish, kicking her lightly. As Undyne began to sizzle, Frisk felt bad. Thinking it wouldn't be right to leave her there. Frisk noticed the water cooler and walked over to it, keeping an eye on Undyne how began to turn red. Frisk poured two cups of water. They threw one on top of the steaming fish and gently poured the other in her mouth. Undyne was back on her feet in no time, ready to stab Frisk when the teen held their hand up.

" I saved your scaly skin so you have to leave me alone. Like. Forever and I'll just have to deal with Asgore myself. Cause if you can't beat me...none of these other monsters can." Frisk said

Undyne took a step back, obviously not wanting t take Frisk up on this offer, but judging by Frisk's business like approach and the serious expression on their face...Undyne couldn't refuse. Besides, the little brat saved her life right? And that would be dishonorable. So Undyne left with the hopes that Asgore would take care of the human. At this, Frisk's phone rang and it was Papyrus, asking Frisk when they could go over by Undyne's. Unable to refuse the skeleton, Frisk made their way back to Waterfall, saving along the way and listening to a monster that highly resembled the Goomba's in Super Mario Bros 's spiel on how these modern puzzles suck and they no longer challenged the mind.

In the front of Undyne's house was Papyrus, bouncing excitedly at Frisk's arrival.

" OH HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES. ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?!"

" Not in a million years." Frisk deadpanned with a flat expression.

" EXCELLET! I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS! STAND BEHIND ME!" Papyrus said as he knocked on the fish warrior's door.

" PSST. MAKE SURE YOU GIVE HER THESE. SHE LOVES THEM." Papyrus said as he handed Frisk an orange bone wrapped in a red bow tie.

The door to the house opened in out stepped Undyne, wearing a black tank top, ripped blue jeans and red boots that looked almost exactly like Papyrus's. In the fight for their life, Frisk didn't register that the monster wore an eye patch.

" Hi Papyrus! Ready for your extra private one on one training! "

" YOU BET I AM. AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND." Papyrus stepped to the side.

" Hi, I don't think we've..." Undyne grit her teeth as her eye narrowed.

Frisk's flat and bored expression remained the same. They held up a peace sign. " Yo." They greeted flatly.

" Why don't. You two. Come in?" Undyne bit out, walking to the side, allowing Papyrus and Frisk to enter.

Undyne stuck her boot out, causing Frisk to trip for a bit before regaining their balance.

" HERE UNDYNE! MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU ON THEIR OWN!" Papyrus said as Frisk walked up to Undyne and handed the bone to them.

" Uh...thanks. I'll put it with the others."Undyne said as she opened a kitchen draw crammed with bones and tossed the new one in, trying to slam it shut and breaking a few other bones in the process.

" So...are we ready to start!"

" WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" Papyrsu nervously said as he ran to the window and flipped through, sticking the landing of course.

" I honestly did not think he would defenestrate himself..." Frisk said, looking through the gaping hole in the shattered glass.

" So...why are YOU here. To rub you victory in my face! To humiliate me further! IS THAT IT?!"

" What no! I'm only here because I couldn't refuse Papyrus. Do you really think I would renege on a deal I made to keep ME safe from YOU?! Only an idiot with a death wish could do that? Papyrus just wanted us to be friends. I'm not here for YOU. I'm not here for Me. I'm here for Pa. Py. Rus. HIM Only." Frisk folded their arms.

" So you don't want to be friends with me?"

" Over my cold dead body and even then my body and soul would refuse."

" Ha! That's a laugh. I know you're using reverse physiology to make me think you don't want to be friends."

" I don't."

" Ha! I accept your offer! Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship. NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with you!"

" That's what I'm trying to say!"

" If you weren't my house guest, I'd beat you to a pulp right now! YOU'RE THE ENEMY OF EVERYONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS! I WILL NEVER BE FREINDS WITH YOU!"

" You think I give a damn about everyone's hopes and dreams?! All I want I to go home!"

" Good. So get out of my house!"

Papyrus suddenly came up to the window and poked his head through.

" DANG! WHAT A SHAME...I REALLY THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS...I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE!"

" Challenge?! What! Papyrus wait a second. Darnit!" Undyne turned to face Frisk who was thinking of one hundred different ways to murder Papyrus.

" He thinks I can't be friends with you! Fuhuhuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy lose like you any day!"

" Okay. Let's begin." Frisk said as they shut Undyne's door, then started peeling off the armor until they were in nothing but their underclothes. Since it was Undyne and Undyne was a girl, Frisk had no problem stripping in front of her.

" Wait? What the hell are you doing?!"

" Changing my clothes obviously. That armor is uncomfortable as all hell." Frisk said opening up their inventory but realizing they left their clothes in the dimensional box.

" I left my clothes in the box. I refuse to put that armor on." Frisk folded their arms and faced Undyne.

Undyne went, presumably in her bedroom and came back with a plain black long sleeved hoodie. Frisk thanked the fish and slipped it on. Literally slipped it one. It was big for the small teen.

" Now...HAVE A SEAT!" Undyne suddenly shouted, causing Frisk to jump as they quickly rushed to the chair, but not before eyeing the huge sword lying against Undyne's wall. Frisk pointed at it.

" Humans suck but their history kinda rules. Case in point: This giant sword. Historically, humans wielded swors up to 10x their size!"

" In anime yes."

" Ha ! I knew it! After first hearing it I immediately wanted one! So me and Alphys built a giant sword together. She figured out all the specs herself. She's smart huh?"

" I suppose she is." Frisk pointed at the piano. " Can I?"

" Go right ahead!"

Frisk dragged the stool over to the grand piano and sat down in it. Frisk began playing the statue tune from muscle memory, not really paying attention to the song that was being played until...

_I'm gonna kill you_

Frisk blinked, swearing they heard the piano threatened to kill them. Perhaps it was Undyne in the corner, silently stewing in her own hate and frustration and some thoughts that probably weren't meant to slip out well...slipped out. Frisk tried playing the piano again but it sounded hollow and choppy. Frisk played the scales.

" Do, re, mi, fa, so, la , ti d-"

_I'm gonna kill you_

" Undyne, your piano is threatening to murder me!" Frisk shouted, realizing Undyne wasn't even in the room at all when the threats happened.

Undyne came out of her room, a bored expression on her face. " Wha?"

" Your piano is giving me death threats. And as far as I know pianos don't kill you unless you live in the Mario world."

" That's stupid." Undyne said as she pushed Frisk to the side and began playing a song, with nothing happening.

" I'm not making this up!" Frisk began to play again.

_I know where you live_

Undyne's eyes widened. " Woah. That's super creepy...That's awesome!"

" No it isn't" Frisk whined.

" Well, why don't we play something together. If I'm playing the piano won't realize." Undyne suggested as she started playing an upbeat tune.

So far, nothing happened. Nothing happened that is until Frisk started playing along.

_You can't hide from me Frisk. I will find you and I will kill you in your sleep. I'll hurt your parents too doodoo doodoo. Death!_

" Undyne you need to call an exorcist immediately. Surely a Bible or a crucifix has washed down the dump right? RIGHT?" Frisk began to panic slightly.

" Calm your tits. I got this" Undyne said, opening up the piano and summoning a spear.

" I don't think that is gonna work?"

_**Twang!** _

" Cutting the strings won't work. You just destroyed your piano."

" No I didn't" Undyne said matter of factly as she begun playing, cat sounds coming from the keys.

With narrowed eyes, Frisk pressed a key.

_Woof woof, I'm gonna kill your dog too_

" Undyne please. Get rid of this piano before you become possessed with whatever demon lives in this thing. I don't even own a dog. I'm allergic." Frisk began shaking Undyne's arms, ignoring the scaly texture of her skin.

" Pssh. I'm not gonna be beat by this dumb piano." Undyne said, cutting more strings as the sound went surprisingly back to normal. " See. It's string music again."

_When I'm done with you, the only strings will be the one they find you hanging from._

" Okay. That's it. I'm done. I'm done. Just keep this thing away from me and we'll be chill." Frisk said, scooting away and back to the table.

" Okay." Undyne said before perking up. " Oh! There was this one time Alphys's uh friend came over. All he did was lie seductively on the piano...and fed himself grapes...I don't really like that guy...but I admire his lifestyle!"

" That's cool I guess."

" Are you comfortable? I'll get you something to drink." Undyne said as she opened her fridge.

" What the hell?" Frisk said as they saw what looked like a heater sitting in the bottom of it.

" Oh yeah. I hate cold food so Alphys reengineered it so that it heats up food instead. Hot Fridge. The worlds greatest invention!"

" You really talk about this Alphys person a lot." Frisk commented. " Also that just sounds like a microwave to me."

" Whatever. So, what would you like?" Undyne asked as she set some items on the counter.

Frisk began to get up when a spear suddenly flew at them but landed in the center of the table and cracked it in two. Undyne was in an offensive position. " DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!"

" Um...thanks?" Frisk said nervously as they sunk down onto the stool.

" Just point to what you want. Use the spear." Undyne said.

Frisk nodded, slightly confused at Undyne's semi hostile hospitality but that was just how the woman was Frisk supposed. Frisk pointed to the tea, needing something hot in their stomach after not eating anything for a while. As the water boiled, Frisk took a moment to mentally criticize Undyne's interior décor. It was a nice crib. The floor was a yellow and light blue checkered pattern that reminded Frisk of Temmie's shirt. The rugs near the window and under the table were a nice purple and the pink fishes on the walls were a cute touch. In fact, everything in this house was brightly colored compared to the darkness outside. Nice contrast.

" Okay. It's all done!" Undyne said, putting sugar in the tea and placing it in the front of Frisk.

Frisk took the cup of tea in their hands and carefully sipped it, hiding the wince as it burned their tongue. Whelp. They weren't going to be able to taste things for a while.

" It's pretty good besides the fact that it scalded my tongue and I won't be able to taste anything. But from what I could deduce...it's very herbal? It has earthy plant like taste that's for sure." Frisk spoke into their mug, taking another sip, their voice echoing in the cup.

" Heh. Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!" Undyne strained the last bit with an equally strained shark like grin.

" Sure." Frisk rolled their eyes, taking another sip.

" Hey...you know...It's kind of strange that you chose THAT tea. Golden flower tea...that's Asgore's favorite kind. Actually, now that I think about it, you kind of remind me of him."

" Then that is a very bad thing and your kingdom is in danger." Frisk joked, looking up at Undyne.

" Ha. But the similarity as that you're both TOTAL WEENIES...sort of. Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid."

" Heh. I could believe that." Frisk gave a small smile.

" Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated...Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy. He said " Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?" I said yes! And so from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down!"

" Did you feel excited?"

" Hell no! I felt...bad. But he was beaming! I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked! Anyway, long story short, he kept training me and now I'm the head of the Royal Guard. So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!"

" Like Papyrus!" Frisk suggested

" Yeah! But uh...to be honest...I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don'ttellhimisaidthat! He just...well...I mean it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that he's...he's...he's too innocent and nice! I mean look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you and he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead. I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why...I started teaching him how to cook, so he could do something else with his life."

" Looks like you do have a heart."

" Yeah...wait. Papyrus. His cooking lesson. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if he's not here to have it...YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!" Undyne jumped onto the counters and swiped everything off as the items crashed to the ground.

" Undyne. What the hell?"

" That's right! Nothing has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means if I give you his lesson...WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU EVER IMAGINE!"

" I do not think it works that way!" Frisk raised a finger.

" Fuhuhuhuhu! Afraid?! We'll become best friends!" Undyne jumped beside Frisk, grabbed them by the hood and jumped to the counters.

" Let's start with the sauce!" Undyne slammed the ground with her foot and vegetables fell from the shelves above.

" Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy. Now, pound them to dust with your fist! "

Frisk punched the tomato and it rolled into the wall.

" Yes! I can feel our hearts beating as one against these healthy ingredients!"

Frisk face palmed. " Lord have mercy upon my poor and weary soul."

" NOW IT'S MY TURN! NGHHHAAA!" Undyne slammed her fists so hard that it splattered all over the walls. " Let's just uh...scrape this into a bowl later. But now...we add the noodles. Undyne slammed her foot again and a pot with noodles fell on the stove. Homemade noodles are the best but I BUY STORE BRAND BECAUSE THEY'RE CHEAPER! "

Frisk threw all the noodles in the box, including the box into the pot with all their might, trying to catch up with Undyne's fierce...fierceness.

" Now you stir. As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir, the better it is!"

Frisk stirred.

" Harder."

"Harder!

" HARDER."

" HARDER!

**_"HARDER!"_ **

" Um Undyne. This is about as hard as I-"

" Ugh! Let me do it!" Undyne shouted as she stabbed the pot with a spear, dents and creases forming in it. " Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff. Now...for the final step! TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stovetop symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into a burning fire! "

" If you continue to talk like that I will stab you with all the axes, spears and nun chucks you have in these drawers."

" That's the spirit!"

Frisk rolled their eyes as they turned up the heat, and kept twisting the dial until the stove literally caught on fire.

" Hotter."

" Hotter!

" HOTTER."

" HOTTER!"

" Undyne I don't think this is a good-"

" Wait. That's too-"

**_BOOM_ **

Frisk and Undyne coughed, wiping soot off their faces.

" Ah. No wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking!" Undyne laughed. " So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets? Oh...who am I kidding? I really screwed this up. Didn't I?"

" Nah! I had a blast actually and a front row seat to what the inside of a pizza oven looks like" Frisk said looking at the fire eating everything in the blood red room.

" I can't force you to like me human. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me. And if we can't be friends...that's okay. Because...if we're not friends...IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!"

Undyne jumped on the flaming counter, the fire licking at her boots. " I've been defeated, my house is in shambles..I even failed to befriend you! That's it! I don't care if you're my guest anymore! One final rematch. All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WILL ALL YOU GOT! NGHHHHHAAAA!"

Frisk punched Undyne weakly and with a bored expression, wanting to get this over and done with. They knocked off one. Singular. Health Point.

" What. That's the best you can manage! Even attacking at full force you just can't muster any intent to hurt me can you? Heh. You know what? I don't actually wanna hurt you either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine shtick but now but the way you hit me right now. It reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. Your a wimpy loser with a BIG HEART." Undyne grinned widely

" You are highly mistaken."

" Listen human. It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him...he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here. And then I'll take their soul instead! That makes sense right? Fuhuhuhu! Oh...and if you DO hurt Asgore...I'll take the humans souls, cross the barrier and beat the hell out of you. That's what friends are for right? Fuhuhu. Grab your armor, keep the sweatshirt and let's get the hell out of this flaming house!"

Once outside, with their armor that lay on the floor, Undyne patted Frisk's shoulder. " Let's do that again sometime. I'll probably crash with Papyrus and if you need my help, give Papyrus a call we'll be in the same spot so...later punk!" Undyne dashed away.

" You can come back now. The meanie in greenie is gone."

**What the hell did you two do?**

Gaster appeared next to Frisk as he watched Undyne's house burn.

" Nothing much. I just ran away from her a bunch of times, prevented Undyne from becoming fish fry, was dragged to her house by Papyrus who jumped through the window and pulled a dick move causing Undyne to want to be friends with me. I got threatened by a piano. Was told a bunch of stories then we cooked and exploded Undyne's house." Frisk explained.

**Nothing much huh?**

Gaster raised an eyebrow and Frisk shrugged as they dragged the armor along, saving at a point in the process.

" I need to head back to Snowdin, make sure Undyne is alright." Frisk said as they found themselves at a river. A person draped in a navy blue cloak on a boat floated on the water.

Gaster stiffened beneath Frisk as he said that was Verdana.

" Tra la la. I am the Riverman or is it Riverwoman? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care for a ride?" Verdana said in a voice that was neither feminine or masculine.

Frisk nodded, climbing carefully on the boat that wobbled slightly. " Snowdin please."

" Tra la la. Then we're off!"

" Tra la la. I should have worn a few more million pairs of pants today. "

"Um."

**Ever since the attack she's been a bit scatterbrained. Saying weird things and giving cryptic messages**

As they arrived, Frisk stepped off thanking Verdana, calling them the " Riverperson."

" Tra la la. Come again sometime."

Frisk saved and headed straight for Papyrus' house, seeing Undyne standing right on the porch chatting with Papyrus.

" Hey punk! ACHOO. Geez Papyrus. How can you stand this cold?"

" I HAVE NO SKIN."

" Why don't we stand in Grillby's?" Undyne suggested.

" BECAUSE I HATE GREASE."

" But you don't have a stomach!' Undyne protested.

" NO BUT I HAVE STANDARDS. SPEAKING OF WHICH, I'M SO GLAD YOU AND UNDYNE ARE FRIENDS KNOW. YOU TWO GO TOGETHER LIKE PASTA AND BURNING

Frisk nodded. " Okay. I just wanted to check up on Undyne. I'll be off."

Frisk headed back to the Riverperson, requesting for a ride to Hotland. The boat grew legs and it raced to the Hotland, pillars of water shooting behind it. It was probably faster since Hotland is the furthest away. Frisk once again thanked the Riverperson for a ride and walked up the steps to see a save point and a lab.

**Seeing such a strange lab in a place like this...**

**Fills you with Rebellion**


	45. Hotland Part 1: Pilot Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk encounters the talked about Dr.Alphys and the famous human killing machine Mettaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of panick attacks and triggers

Frisk stared up and the plain, white block shaped building simply labeled LAB, making the teen wonder if Asgore named the building. Either the names were painfully obvious or was a pun based off of something else that was painfully obvious. The teen resisted the urge to face palm as they stepped up to the doors, which automatically stood open. A blast of cold air washed over Frisk but before the teen entered, they turned their head and asked Gaster if there were any bad memories of this place. They didn't want the scientist to enter another panic attack and was making sure that they were very careful of what they said, where they went or what they did to prevent the trigger of any unpleasantries. With a nod of confirmation from the skeletal monster, Frisk entered the building, the doors sliding shut behind them with a loud sucking noise. The facility was dark so Frisk couldn't really make out what the interior looked like. It was quiet, the steady hum of the machinery being the only sound as it echoed across the room. A bright light came from behind a wall, and turning the corner, Frisk realized it was them. But on a large monitor, mimicking their every move in real time. Great. Not only was Flowey following them and Sans keeping tabs on them, but someone in a lab was stalking them as well. Though, Frisk should have taken the hint sooner. After all, there was a camera in the bushes exiting the Ruins and being a waterfall in well Waterfall. The teen was sure they weren't there for decorations. Unless someone was setting up for a large scale prank of some kind. Only Sans would have that kind of idea, but then again the guy was so lazy that instead of picking up his socks the first time, he just kept putting sticky notes on it. So the large scale prank was definitely out of the question and they were definitely being followed. Frisk let out a breath and reminded themselves to be open minded about what they were about to face.

They squinted, stretching their arms out and waving them, trying to find a wall or something they could hold on to. After bumping in what seemed like a table full of papers, judging by the sliding sound, Frisk simply resorted to crawling low on the floor, until they heard a door slide open and the shuffling of feet. They stopped, hearing the lights flicker on, revealing a lime colored walls, and a blue tilted for with yellow grout. Before them stood a yellow lizard or dinosaur monster wearing coke bottle glasses and a lab coat. Some kind of tag was pinned to the breast pocket and she mumbled to herself, seemingly unaware of Frisk's presence. The teen stood up and straightened their clothes, wanting to make a good first impression for once in this journey. After hearing about Dr. Alphys from Papyrus and considering the fact that she took Gaster's place, the teen assumed that Alphys was the professional and serious kind of scientist. The one who didn't take shit from anybody. Alphys, with her head still down, walked in Frisk's direction until she saw metal feet. Looking up, and jumping back with shock, the doctor's hands flew up to her head as she began to freak out.

" Oh. My God. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered! I'm barely dressed, its all messy and ummm...judging by that look y-you really d-don't care do you?" Alphys smiled nervously pointing out Frisk's flatter than flatbread expression.

Frisk cleared their throat, and shoved their hands in their-never mind the hoodie didn't have pockets- and stood in front of Alphys all, former professionalism out of the window.

" Doctor Alphys right? Asgore's royal scientist? Heard about you from Papyrus. You made the puzzle in Snowdin? Brilliant idea I guess but it broke so you might wanna tweak that a little." Frisk held their hand out.

Alphys fumbled over her words, her scales turning shades of red Frisk had only ever seen in anime, Alphys grabbed Frisk hand and shook it, squealing at how soft they were. Gathering her wits and the blush fading out of her face, Alphys coughed and resumed talking her introduction.

" G-glad you know me somewhat. J-just letting you know, I-i'm not one of the 'bad guys'? You know? The ones that are trying to k-kill you and st-steal your soul? Actually, ever since you st-stepped out of the r-ruins, I've been observing your j-journey through my c-console." Alphys blushed slightly as she adverted her eyes.

Frisk's expression remained flat, somewhat turned off at the Royal Scientist being a stuttering mess. " Yes. I can tell. If the badly hidden cameras in the bushes and being Waterfalls weren't obvious enough. I'd say the giant monitor I just passed certainly would do the trick."

" Your fights, your f-friendships, everything!" Alphys nodded excitedly.

" Well that isn't creepy at all."

" S-sorry about that. I understand if that would be uncomfortable. I remember when I took my application test for the p-position of the royal scientist. The instructor w-was literally _breathing_ _down my neck_. Watching every l-letter I bubbled, gazing at my essay and d-definitely scrutinizing my short answers and I swear he only did that t-to me! U-uh. Let's not get off track here. I-I originally was going to stop you cause you're a human and all but watching someone on a screen r-really makes y-you root for them."

" Like some king of anime or tv show?" Frisk put a finger to their mouth as they titled their head,

" Exactly! U-uh n-not that your life is some kind of sitcom for me to enjoy." Alphys added quickly as she nodded the growing frown that was halfway manifested on Frisk's face. " N-now I want to help you! u-using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland. I know a way right to Asgore's castle!"

Frisk narrowed their eyes as they put an hand to their chin, considering Alphys' offer. For some reason, Alphys' eagerness to help Frisk rubbed them the wrong way. Every other monster was bent on capturing them save for the business monsters or monsters that were too old to put up a fight. Even Papyrus who was the cinnamonest cinnamon roll who ever cinnamoned wanted to 'capture' them and send them to Asgore. That doesn't even count the monsters who didn't even realize Frisk was a human. But wanting to help them out of the gate? Something was wrong with that. Frisk at least expected Alphys to trick them or manipulating them first before actually trying to give them a bit of useful advice.

" Kk. I'll bite at your offer." Frisk said, looking at the woman once more.

Alphys squealed excitedly, thanking Frisk for only who knows what. Calming herself, Alphys began. " Great. Uh there's just a t-teeny tiny problem. A long time ago, I made a robot named M-mettaton."

" Oh yeah. The one Papyrus wanted me to watch but his show wasn't on." Frisk commented

" Yeah. I b-built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh. You know, like a robotic TV star or something! Anyway, r-recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small p-practical adjustments. Like um...anti...anti-human combat features?" Alphys began to sweat and fiddle with her clothes.

" I do not like where this is going."

" Of-course when I saw you coming, I i-immediately decided to remove those f-features. Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so."

" And that mistake is?" Frisk raised an eyebrow.

" He's uh. Now he's a...now he's an unstoppable k-killing machine with a thirst for h-human blood?"

" How do you accidentally-!" Frisk cut themselves off with a sigh and began rubbing their oncoming headache. Though something about Alphys's comment didn't strike with one accord with in Frisk. The teen couldn't really put their finger on what was wrong with it other than the fact that is sounded like a cheesy anime excuses from a liar with more lies to their name than the people on earth.

" But uh! Hopefully we won't run into hi-" Alphys was cut off and Frisk quickly pressed a finger to her lips.

" No. You don't say things like that. You are asking the powers that be to give Mettaton a call and say come for me. No. I'd rather not have any sort of divine intervention right now. Whether it be good or ba-"

**_BOOM!_ **

" _OHHHH YES~ WELCOME BEAUTIES TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! "_ said a square robot with buttons on his face as he balanced his body on one wheel. Noodle like arms with gloved hands like in the old Mickey Mouse cartoons holding a microphone.

Glowing balls of light lowered from the ceiling spun, casting a colorful shadow of lights along the lab walls. Confetti flew everywhere and landed on the floor. The lights shut off, only leaving a single light on. A spotlight. Focused on Mettaton.

Frisk could only sigh.

" S-sorry."

 _" OH BOY I CAN ALREADY TELL THIS IS GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE ME A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT. "_ Mettaton mockingly clapped for Frisk, more confetti raining down upon them. The human shuffled to the side as the confetti kept raining in their previous spot.

 _" NEVER PLAYED BEFORE GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM IT'S SIMPLE. THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE! ANSWER CORRECTLY...OR YOU DIE!"_ the robot seemed to laugh manically.

" How cliché." Frisk muttered with slight disgust at their punishment for failing to answer a question but raising an eye as their soul glowed and the world went dark.

**Mettaton attacks!**

" LISTEN YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS-!"

_" SCREAMING IS AGAINST THE RULES! ALRIGHT, LETS START WITH AN EASY ONE!"_

**What's the prize for answering correctly?** Gaster asked for the robot, knowing that the teen had instantly blocked the robot out. They had a habit of tuning out people whom they found extremely annoying with no chance of redemption. A platform with letters next a few answers rose from the ground. A timer that counted downwards in the center. Frisk glanced up and found that Alphys was making the letter D with her hands. And Frisk pressed D on the platform. not questioning how she had known the answer. Perhaps Mettaton had planned these questions beforehand and being Mettaton's inventor, Alphys probably had access to the right answers.

_" RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT! THE QUIZ SHOW CONTINUES!"_

Frisk narrowed their eyes, an unspoken sign for Gaster to check Mettaton.

**Mettaton ATK 10 DEF 999**

**His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack**

" Alphys really knows how to pick her metals..." Frisk muttered

_" HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE! "_

**What's the kings full name?  
**

Laughing at the Dr. Friendship choice, Frisk didn't even need to look at Alphys hands to know that the answer was C. Asgore Dreemurr. Frisk, in the bad of their head swore Mettaton said something was too busy snickering.

**What are robots made of?**

Frisk glanced at Alphys, just to humor her even though the answer was obvious. Her finger hovered over snips and snails. chuckling as Alphys shook her head furiously and emphasized the sign she made.

**Don't do that**

Gaster lightly scolded as Frisk sighed and selected B.

_" HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!"_

**Two trains, train A and train B-**

_"_ D. 32.058 minutes." Frisk shouted, remembering having this exact question on a test one time plus Alphys gave out the answer.

_" I'M ASTOUNDED FOLKS."_

**_How many-A. The answer is A._ **

Frisk selected A, asking Gaster how he knew the answer. The skeleton smirked and said 'magic' to which Frisk rolled their eyes with an 'of course.'

**"** _LET'S PLAY A MEMORY GAME! WHAT MONSTER IS THIS!"_

A screen appeared and showed what looked like to be a quarter of a frogs face. Frisk remembered seeing a frog like creature in the ruins. And since they looked like a frog, shouldn't its name have 'frog' in it. At least that's what Frisk's logic was telling them. However, Alphys was making a D with her hands, something that Frisk didn't understand but went along with anyway. Frisk pushed down the option for D, which was Mettaton.

Frisk frowned as they picture was revealed to be Mettaton wearing a shirt with a picture of a Froggit on it. How narcissistic.

**Would you smooch a ghost?**

All the answers were ' heck yeah' and both Alphys and Gaster were looking at Frisk judgingly. The teen noticed that the time was going up instead of going down but that didn't bother them as they pressed D 'heck yeah' though they were sure all the other options were correct as well.

**How many letters are in the name Mettaton?"**

" _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..."_

" Mettaton you jackass." Frisk grumbled as they pressed C par Alphys's instruction.

**In the dating simulator of-**

Both Mettaton and Gaster were interrupted as Alphys shouted something neither Frisk or Gaster could interpret. As the yellow monster slowed down and the waving in her hands stopped, she began to sweat and look at Mettaton nervously.

 _" ALPHYS! ALPHYS! ALPHYS! YOU AREN'T HELPING THE HUMAN ARE YOU?"_ Mettaton asked as Alphys shook her head from side to side. " _OHHHH. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. NOW I'LL HAVE TO ASK A QUESTION YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO."_

Alphys bit her nails nervously as Frisk wondered what the question was about.

**Who does Doctor Alphys have a crush on?**

Frisk noticed that the timer didn't move at all, giving the human time to think. They looked at the various options. Undyne. The human. Asgore. Don't know. Frisk didn't question why Asgore or they were on the list. But thought about selecting ' I don't know' in order to save the doctor's feelings. Then again, Undyne talked about Alphys a lot so Frisk assumed that the two of them were best friends somehow. If Undyne was still with Papyrus, the two would most definitely be watching this show. It wouldn't be fair to Alphys to have her crush revealed on national television if it so happened to be correct. It wouldn't be fair to Undyne neither if those feelings were returned. She would at least expect Alphys to tell her if it was true right? And what if it was wrong? What if Alphys didn't like Undyne but Undyne did. That is still just as bad and having it be on tv would be even worse if both had feelings for each other. Frisk grimaced at their options. They didn't really like playing match maker and thus decided to select ' I don't know'. However, the positions of the answers switched and Frisk ended up selecting Undyne instead. Frisk paled in horror and Alphys blushed furiously, covering up her face.

_" SEE ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS! EVEN THE HUMAN FIGURED IT OUT. SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGIN OF ALL HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER. SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE. PROBABLITY OF CRUSH: 101 PERCENT ! MARGIN OF ERROR. 1 PERCENT. "_

Frisk frowned. Mettaton was wrong for that.

" _WELL WELL WELL. WITH DOCTOR ALPHYS HELPING YOU...THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION. WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS. BUT THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS!"_ at this, Mettaton retracted his arms and legs and blasted off with a rocket from underneath him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...well that was certainly something." Alphys laughed nervously, trying to shrug off her public embarrassment though Frisk knew the scientist wanted the earth to swallow her.

Alphys muttered something under her breath unaware Frisk heard it. " That last question...Mettaton wasn't supposed to ask that one."

Frisk raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. So she definitely saw Mettaton's question cards. That was why she knew the answers. But could there be something deeper happening in between the two? Could the two of them be planning this together? Could this be a plot to secure false trust in Alphys with Mettaton as the bad guy before Alphys reveals herself to be the actual bad guy and steal their soul. Frisk would not be disappointed if their off the rails thought came to pass. After all, its strange to see a monster willingly help Frisk at breakneck speeds. Frisk continued their journey as if Alphys helping them was all an elaborate plot. Even if it wasn't true, it would still entertain the teen.

" Alright. Alphys can I look around your lab a bit? I need to continue my tradition of sticking my nose in every nook and cranny of people's personal lives while they are watching." Frisk asked jokingly.

" U-um I guess? L-let me give you my phone number. Then...maybe if you need help... I could...wh-where'd you get that phone? It's ANCIENT!"

" This isn't actually my phone. _My_ phone is in my other pair of pants smashed from here to kingdom come." Frisk handed the phone over to Alphys.

" This d-doesn't even have texting! Hold on. I'll fix this phone up for you and then you can b-bring me your other one later so I can c-combine the two! So uh...all the numbers and things you d-download and stuff can be in one s-system." Alphys muttered, not really giving Frisk a chance to answer as she walked away.

Frisk tapped their foot but before they could begin snooping, Alphys came back, the upgraded phone in her hand looking similar to the phone they had in their pants. She probably based the model from the phones she saw in the dump.

" That was fast."

" U-um thanks! It can do texting, items, its got a k-key chain. I even signed you up for the Underground's number 1 social network. N-now we're officially friends! hehehehe...eeeehhhh...i'm going to use the bathroom!" Alphys quickly dashed behind the door.

**Monsters don't need to use the bathroom. The food we eat turns into pure magical energy. Nothing is left behind.**

Gaster answered Frisk's unspoken question.

" Hmmm...Alright. Time to snoop." Frisk hopped on an elevator, shelves of books being the first thing they see.

They pull a book from the shelve labeled Human History. It's a manga. A hideous android is running to school with a toast in its mouth. It seems like it was late. It didn't strike Frisk as very accurate because it wasn't. Frisk couldn't tell what the name of the manga was because it was scratched out. The original characters had been drawn over by the same hideous android. Pink goop dripped from a strange machine on the wall that looked like it belonged in Jade from Homestuck's garden. Or Rose's mom's laboratory. Alphy's worktable was covered in dusty blue prints and a red chainsaw. Her wardrobe, which was slightly ajar was filled with dirty lab coats but a single clean dress. Many letters from many monsters sat on Alphys's desk, all unopened. Some of the monsters being Froggit, Snowy and Doggo. Frisk kicked a blue looking box.

**One of Alphys' inventions. When not in use, the bed folds into an easy to draw box**

A poster starring Mettaton's TV premier peeled off the wall and floated gently to the ground. Frisk tried to stick it back on but to no avail. On the back was a message to Alphys.

" Thank you for making my dreams come true? It sounds like Mettaton Mettatoned before Alphys made Mettaton be able to Mettaton."

**Pardon me?**

Gaster raised a bony brow as Frisk sighed. " I'm saying that this sounds like Mettaton existed before Alphys built Mettaton. Wait! You know what's up. Viewing the timelines and all that. "

**What goes on between Mettaton and Alphys is not for me to tell you.**

Gaster folded his arms and Frisk stuck their tongue out at him. The skeleton rolling his eyes in return as the teen giggled as they hopped on the downwards moving escalator. Alphy's desk was covered in books and paper and the computer was trying to access some sort of puzzle in Snowdin. A beat up figurine of a human cat ears dangled on the edge of the table. Frisk pushed it back as they opened the fridge, finding packages of instant noodles and soda.

" What kind of monster would put unopened noodles in a fridge?" Frisk said in a horrified voice as they shut the door at least not before grabbing a package themselves.

**An Alphys apparently**

Frisk blinked then laughed. " Oh I get it. " They opened the package of dog food and scooped some out.

**Don't eat that!**

Frisk frowned. " I was only going to smell it." Frisk poured the food back in the bag.

**Yeah right**

Gaster made a motion to grab Frisk's hand but it phased through.

**S-sorry. My so-Sans. Sans used to eat things he wasn't supposed to and I would grab him away from it and...**

Gaster started to mumble, fumbling with his hands as he began to fade out of Frisk's vision until he was completely gone. Frisk sighed, remembering things between Gaster and Sans weren't so hot right now even if the shorter skeleton wasn't aware of the betrayal within. Frisk exited through the door appearing outside. They blinked in confusion. This could not be it. This was not a lab. The teen backed up and pulled out their phone, preparing to call Alphys even thought the dinosaur was still in the bathroom. It had happened to them once.

" Dimensional Box A? Dimensional Box B?" Frisk selected dimensional box A and saw that the items inside were things they left in the box in Snowdin. Dimensional Box B consisted of the items they left in Waterfall. They squealed giddily, realizing that they didn't have to go all the way back to either town to collect their stuff. Not having to traverse back and forth to keep tabs on their items, filled them with Rebellion. A glowing star appeared before them and the teen raised their eyebrow. They went back outside and realized the star was gone. They turned their head, the star hovering above the area where they were just standing.

**Interesting**

Gaster reappeared as Frisk stuck their hand in the star, a warm sensation washing over them as they saved. " Interesting."

**Frisk Lv 1 356:04**

**Hotland- Laboratory Entrance**

" Thanks. Its been a while since I knew what those were. Now I can see how long it has been on the Surface since two hours down here is like three days up there." Frisk said as they mentally calculated the time span, counting on their fingers and going back and forth. " Nine days. I've been gone for a little over a week. That is more than enough time to warrant a search and rescue."

**Hmm?**

" In Portfree, the city I live in, if someone goes missing for 24 hours or more, call the police and they will initiate a search and rescue. If the person becomes missing for more than three months, the search is stopped and the person is pronounced dead." Frisk explained.

With a nod of understanding, Gaster followed Frisk as they headed outside but stopped as the phone vibrated. Alphys had updated her status, saying that she didn't get to watch Undyne fight the human. Frisk pocketed the phone once more before they were stopped by another beep. It was Alphys again saying that she would ask Undyne about it later. Frisk was confused for a moment as to why they were getting these messages but remembered that Alphys added them to the Underground's social media and friended them. Frisk only stepped a few feet before the vibrations from the phone shook the armor. It was...Alphys again, saying she had to guide the human. Frisk didn't bother putting their phone away and just let it swing in their hand. Frisk jumped on a moving conveyer belt, backing away from metal pipes that shot out of the ground spewing blue fire. However, they bumped into a Vulkin, who thought their lava could heal people but was sadly mistaken.

" What are you..." Frisk breathed as pillars of lava shot from the sides of the fight screen, flaming rocks spewing from the pillars and hitting Frisk who finally escaped the fight with 17/ 20 to their name.

Frisk hopped on more belts, moving in a zigzag pattern and wasn't sure if they were heading in the right direction. They balanced on top of beige pipes, arms out to the side as they wobbled on the rounded platforms. Jumping on solid ground, they spotted another star.

**The wooshing sound of steam and cogs fills you with Rebellion**

" 360: 19. The Magma Chamber." Frisk read the black panels hanging above them for themselves.

**Tsundereplane gets in the way. Not on purpose or anything.**

A giant plane wearing a pink bonnet hovered in the front of Frisk, blocking the way. Blinking at the beginning part of Frisk's name, Frisk didn't need to press Act to see what one of the options were.

Frisk clapped their hands together downwards, and dug their foot into the ground, staring longingly at the plane. " I-I like your t-taste in books and m-movies!" the teen said in a 'cute' voice. Intentionally stuttering.

**You disgust me**

Frisk bit down a laugh, keeping their stance until the monster reacted. The plane blushed before pouting. " A-are you stalking me? Y-you sicko!" Miniature planes, dropping torpedoes soared above Frisk who managed to dodge them and the flying shrapnel. The monster ' accidentally' bumped Frisk with its wing.

" Yeah no." Frisk flee the fight, running away from the plane and exclaiming as they were suddenly shot through the air. The teen stumbled to the ground and got up, looking back to see that they were launched into the air by steam vents.

" Who built those? Because that is the best and worst idea I have ever seen."

**I built those. My team and I built the Labs and the entirety of the Core from the ground up using trash that fell from the Surface.**

" Hey. One mans trash is another man's treasure but I'm definitely suing if those things malfunction as I'm using them and I'm stuck on one side of a flaming chasm. Or if the stream isn't powerful enough and I fall and die a fiery death."

**Don't worry. Those things were built and rebuilt. There was a cat monster. His name was Michael. I asked him to clean the vents to prevent them from plugging up with soot and the gunk from slime monsters lest it overheated. Michael forgot and the half of the vents plugged up and overheated. Three months of hard work and complicated physics melted and sunk into the lava in one minute.**

Frisk laughed. " On a scale of one to ten how apoplectic were you?"

**Eleven**

Frisk held a hand to their mouth, trying to hold back a laugh and apologizing after seeing Gaster's unamused expression. Frisk sniffled and wiped tears.

**Anyway, it was a blessing in disguise I suppose. The Core had problems with cooling considering the fact that it used geothermal energy from the lava and converted it into electricity and it made it hard for monsters to move around. So the steam vents were used as a method cooling system and a method for transportation. It's fine if you're not wearing a dress.**

" Lucky me."

Stopping in front of a laser, Frisk answered their phone which began to ring. " Ello ello."

_" U-uh hi! So uh this is Alphys by the way and uh so the b-blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move. O-orange lasers you uh you have to be moving and they uh they won't um...move through those ones! Uh bye!"_

Frisk raised their eyebrow at the phone call barely grasping what they were told. The moved through the two orange lasers in the front of them and stopped for the blue laser that passed through them harmlessly. The moved through the orange one but stopped short and ended up getting zapped by two smaller orange and blue lasers. They hissed in pain but stopped for the blue laser and moved through another orange laser, stopping short again because of the two blue lasers in the front of the orange one that moved back and forth in a confusing way. They got zapped by three more orange and one more blue mini laser and stumbled out of the path. They opened their inventory and ate a blue nice cream, not bothering to read the message on the wrapper. They gagged at the flavor, remembering all too well the taste of ammonia from the Windex products they dipped their tongue into as a child. Despite the horrendous flavor, their HP was maxed out from its previous 13. They stared at a big red switch.

" If I come across a big red switch at any point in my life I will always press it." Frisk said as they switched the switch, deactivating the laser.

Alphys send a photo of herself to Frisk's phone. It was a garbage can covered in pink glittery filters. " Hey. Who told her she could take a picture of me and put those filters all over it."

**No self deprecating jokes**

Gaster folded his arms and frowned at Frisk. " Sorry."

Frisk stopped at a set of three steam vents. The arrows alternating between up, right and left. It was at this moment that Alphys called Frisk.

_" The n-northern door will uh...will stay locked until you solve the puzzles on your right and left. I uh think you should uh g-go to the r-right first! "_

Frisk hopped on the steam vent that launched them to the right, landing on one knee. They got up and caught bits of the conversation between a green cow monster wearing a purple suit and a black shadow monster wearing shades, a white sleeveless shirt and green cargo pants holding a drink of some sort.

" The way to work was blocked so I had to catch Mettaton's show on my phone. The special effects were amazing. The human almost looked REAL. "

" Mettaton? Yeah. He's the most popular star in the Underground. His fan club probably was two no THREE dozen members."

Frisk didn't hear what the shadow monster said as Gaster had to manifest physical hands to grab Frisk by the back of their clothes, for their hands were open in a position and their face scrunched up in a way that said Frisk wanted to choke the green cow monster to death. Frisk, with one foot in the air and one foot on the ground was pulled into the puzzle room, foot sliding on the ground . In the corner of the room was a fox head wearing glasses, explaining something about restarting the puzzles and their coworkers not wanting to go the work. Frisk was confused as everything the fox said was a question. There were instructions on the wall

**Shoot the opposing ship and move the boxes to complete your mission.**

" Did you make this puzzle?"

**No. Old Puzzler, son of Elder Puzzler and grandson of Eldest Puzzler made the puzzles in Hotland.**

" You agreed to have these puzzles placed here?"

**No. I wasn't in charge of overseeing the puzzles built into the Core. I mean I was in charge of the whole project but the puzzles were not my first priority. Making sure the Core didn't explode from over heating and killing us all was.**

" Ah! Now lets see. What am I supposed to be doing here?" Frisk moved the joystick around, shifting the positions of the two boxes. They moved the two boxes to the right, one of which blocked the path to their target. They shot the box with one bullet and shot the target with the other, realizing the second box was just to trick the player. Somewhere, Frisk heard a large metallic click. The sound of a heavy lock being opened. Frisk went back to the steam vents and jumped to the left side. But that side what blocked by a blue laser. Behind the laser was a purple humanoid octopus monster wearing a school uniform and standing on a skate board and a green fire girl that sat on the ground with her legs crossed, on her phone trying to call someone but to no avail.

 _" Uh! Alphys here. That blue laser seems totally impassible! B-but as the Royal Scientist! I have some tricks up my sleeve. I-I'll hack into the Hotland Laser Database and take it out! "_ Frisk put the phone up to their ear.

" Thanks Alph but don't say weird things like that. It sounds like you're auditioning for a role as a main character in a show but trying way too hard."

The phone shut off and the laser was deactivated, the ones trapped behind the laser thanking Frisk for deactivating it though the two didn't really make any efforts to move. The puzzle inside was a bit more complicated than the first one, having more boxes but Frisk managed to solve it with little problems as well. However, one of the steam vents malfunctioned and Frisk died a fiery death in the lava. They frowned reappearing at the start then saving once more.

Frisk called Alphys who nervously answered the phone. " Alphys fix the vents. If you don't I will be upset with you until the end of all time." the teen said in a deadpan expression that would have been hilarious save for the wave of anger being funneled through the receiver. Frisk hung up before giving Alphys a chance to answer. They decided to go in the opposite direction to see what they missed and ended up nearly dying of a heatstroke in battle with a Pyropre. The picked up a Burnt Pan, then put it down as Gaster stiffened beside them. The mage that attacked Gaster in the park used a frying pan as weapon. Frisk held the frying pan in their hand regardless, apologizing to Gaster and he began to quite visibly, at least only to Frisk, freak out.

" I get more HP per healing item with this thing. I promise I won't use it on anybody. I can't keep it out of your sight completely but I promise that with this pan in my hands no harm will come to anybody."

**Al-alright just- I'm sorry I can't -just I know you won't hurt anybody but I was hurt with it and things like that...they don't go away even for someone as old as me and-**

" I understand. But one question. If pans are a trigger for you...how did you cook for your-for _the_ kids?"

**I didn't. Grillby would come for and cook for us. I would be at work. Though Sans , Papyrus and Grillby wouldn't remember that since everything associated with me was erased. Papyrus would probably think Sans cooked for him all those years. I hate cooking.**

" Hmm." Frisk said, getting back on track, resolving the puzzles and passing through the big metal doors.

Alphys called Frisk again more nervous due to Frisk underlying threat. _" U-um I sent some workers to f-fix the vents so that's that and uh. The puzzles on the left and right? They are a bit difficult to explain but-"_

" I already solved them. They weren't that hard." Frisk cut Alphys off, jumping over three steam vents with a grunt.

_" Oh? You did? That's awesome! I uh I guess."_

Frisk grinned, hearing Undyne and Papyrus talk over the phone but frowning as they entered a dark room. It lit up, revealing a kitchen with the same color theme as the lab and one Mettaton wearing a chef hat.

 _" DOES THAT MEAN YOU DO NOT CARE ABOUT ME?"_ the phone shut off.


	46. Part 2: Cooking with a Killer Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk puts their culinary skills to the test on Mettaton's cooking show.

Frisk squinted their eyes, the pitch black darkness of the room making it impossible to see their armored hand in the front of their face. The phone rang in Frisk's hand, the light from the device brightening up the room slightly as Frisk answered it. It was Alphys.

_" It's kinda d-dark in there isn't it. I'll h-hack into the light system and b-brighten it up!"_

Frisk groaned an rolled their eyes at the formation of Alphys' sentence. Couldn't it have hurt to at least say ' looks like it's dark. lemme just turn on the lights. it'll take just a sec' ? The lights switched on and Frisk realized that they were standing on a stage. Well, they were standing in a kitchen that was on a stage. In the front of them was a counter, with a sink, some knife, a plate and a cutting board on it. Behind then was a fridge, and another counter that had eggs, flour and a microwave sitting on the top of it. Next to the counter was a stove. Above it was a window, a poster of the outdoors taped behind it or at least painted on the glass itself. Music that you would normally fine in a hotel lobby started playing as Mettaton, wearing a chef's hat rolled onto the set. The teen frowning at having to encounter the robot whose narcissism puts Robbie Rotten's selfish and unhealthy behaviors and eating patterns to shame. Then again Robbie was fricking awesome and would always be Number 1.

_" WELCOME BEAUTIES TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIERE COOKING SHOW! COOKING WITH A KILLER ROBOT!"_

" Alphys please prepare a hearing aid for the next time Mettaton and I meet because I think I'm going deaf in my left ear. But that's okay. Eventually my hearing will be _all right!"_ Frisk winked and did finger guns, knowing somewhere Papyrus was screaming and clawing the walls and Sans was laughing his bony ass off though Frisk didn't particularly care much for the shorter skeleton right about now.

" _HAHA. ALL JOKES ASIDE, VIEWERS PLEASE PREHEAT YOUR OVENS BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!"  
_

" Or night. You never really know since you're all stuck Underground with no natural light to guide you. Then again, time is an illusion and only a construct of human perception that helps them-"

_" EXCUSE ME! I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU ARE RUINING MY SHOW WITH YOUR PESSIMISSIM BUT-"_

" It's because I don't like you and I want to make your time with me as miserable as possible. You should be honored." Frisk said.

_" WELL YOUR METHODS ARE GOING TO BE FUTILE BECAUSE TODAY WE ARE GOING TO BE MAKING...A CAKE!"_

" I hate cake."

_" PICK YOUR POISION DARLING. EITHER MAKE THIS CAKE WITH ME OR BE LEAD THROUGH HOTLAND BY A LYING LIAR WHO LIES TO YOU WITH LIES THAT ARE FALSE AND UNTRUE!"_

" I'd take my chances with the liar thank you. At least I'd have two faces to slap. " the teen turned around to walk off the stage but was quickly blocked by blue lasers that nearly seared their face off.

With a plastic smile, Frisk turned around and in a falsely optimistic voice squeaked " Okay lets bake that cake!"

 _" EXCELLENT. MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS. EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!"_ Mettaton clapped mechanically as confetti rained from above, irking Frisk. " _WE'LL NEED MILK, SUGAR AND EGGS. GO FOR IT DARLING!"_

Frisk turned to the other counter, grabbing the milk, eggs and sugar though at a first brief glance appeared to be flour. Maybe it was somewhere else. You need flour to make a cake. That is a base ingredient for any cake. Frisk delivered the ingredients and waited patiently for the next set of instructions to be giving. Doing anything remotely public made them very nervous. Even the thought of doing something in the front of a group of people made their knees weak. One time, they had to give a presentation for a computer class. Mind you the class only had 10 people in it since it was an after school present and the other students had gone home, but they still vomited and passed out, luckily not landing face down in the mess. It had gotten better since then since it happened in grade four and they were about to enter grade 11. But that initial fear of public anything will never go away.

 _" ...OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!"_ Mettaton pulled a red chainsaw, similar to the one on Alphys desk from underneath the counter and yanked on the cord a loud whirring sound filling the stage. _" A HUMAN SOUL!" the buttons on Mettaton's face began to flash red as he grew closer to an unfazed Frisk._

The human held up a hand. "What about the vegetarian monsters? You know the ones that don't want to eat human meat?"

 _" HMMM. THAT ACTUALLY SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEA! BUT YOU DON'T GET A SAY SINCE YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!"_ the robot drew closer.

Overhead speakers whirred, a high pitched ringing sound that screamed in Frisk's ear until the teen realized that the sound didn't exist and it was their once a month four hour tinnitus spell starting up.

" Oh joy." Frisk stuck a pinkie in their ear.

_"...WHAT? I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE~"_

_" Uh...don't you p-perhaps thinks substitution to the r-recipe you could make? Oh wait. I mean- god I can't engrish English I mean-"_

" Alphys are you okay? Cause either you're having a stroke right now or you're taking speaking lesson from Yoda, both of which I can assure you lying down will be the best option you could possibly do. Though if its the stroke one see a medical doctor right away. By the way, what are the symptoms of having a heart attack or an aneurysm because I'm sure one of these days you just might have one from the pure amount of stress you are going through."

**Monsters don't have blood so neither of conditions she is at high risk for. Though she might have a Soul Jerk. Which is the monster version of a human heart attack**

" What about aneurysms?"

 _" WHAT_ ABOUT _ANEURYSMS? WHAT I'M GETTING AT IS THAT YOUR WANT ME TO USE A DIFFERENT NON HUMAN INGREDIENT?"_

 _" uh...yes/_ uh...yes?"

_"..."_

_"...Metta-?"_

_" THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA ALPHYS? ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE! MTT-BRAND-ALWAYS CONVENIENT-HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVORED SUBSTITUTE! "_

" At least now I know what MTT stands for. But the flavored substitute is a thing that is? How do you even _know_ what a human soul tastes like? I don't even think something like that is edible. I mean you might accidentally absorb it if you try to eat it. Does that mean when a monster pulls out my soul to try to kill me, I can lick it and taste something. Cause if that's the case then I'm pretty sure my soul would taste like red wine since its burgundy. It would probably be the bitter wine since I'm so blunt and flat. Well mostly salty and angsty and sarcastic and hating on myself all the time but I don't think there is a flavor of wine for that. Also the ringing in my ears is progressively getting louder and soon I won't be able to hear myself think so I definitely won't be able to hear you."

_"UM...ARE YOU OKAY DARLING? YOU SEEM LIKE THE KIND OF PERSON WITH MANY ISSUES."_

" I am never okay. Also I'm not subscribed to any magazines so I don't have any issues but if you're talking about mental and emotional then I legally cannot tell you that. You can you line all your capillaries, veins and arteries end to end but I'm pretty sure you'd be dead the moment you cut yourself open and pull all the circulatory pathways out your body. Sorry I just get really weird and talkative when I'm nervous cause I hate doing public anything to the reality of what is probably the entire Underground staring at me is startling to settle like too much sugar at the bottom of a cup of Lipton tea and I think I need to lie down. Like forever. Cause my head is swimming and my stomach is having an argument with whatever is in it even though there is nothing and I'm sure the Gastric acid is eating away at the lining and the ringing in my ears has reached its maximum so I'm not sure if what I'm saying is actually what my brain wants me to say. Like I remember going to Subway this one time and I was staring at the cucumbers and my brain was telling my vocal cords to enunciate cucumbers put the word pickle came out of my mouth instead. So-" Frisk cut off their rambling as they dry heaved, collapsing to the floor as one hand was wrapped around their stomach, the other hand reflexively covering their mouth to block whatever the stomach sent up from spilling on the floor.

Frisk's body rocked as their stomach tried to get rid of a non existent foreign object, the teen slamming a fist on the ground to try to tell their body to stop embarrassing itself on TV. Eventually, they stopped and the red seeped out of their face, wiping tears from the corner of their eyes. " I'm fine, the ringing is still there but as long as my digestive system isn't working in reverse then I'm fine."

 _" OH THAT IS GOOD BECAUSE I HAVE A CAN OF THE SUBSTITUE OVER THERE ON THAT COUNTER!"_ Mettaton continued as if what had just transpired never happened.

" Thanks." Frisk muttered under their breath as they witnessed Mettaton's total lack of care

**Are you okay Frisk?**

Gaster asked, concern spread all over his face.

" I am fine." Frisk answered.

_" WELL DARLING, WHY DON'T YOU GO OVER THERE AND GET IT!"_

Frisk nodded, shuffling shakily to the other side of the stage where a single red can stood on a counter. Their hand reached out then retracted back.

_" NOT A CAN FAN? WELL MTT BRAND USES ONLY THE FRESHEST ARTIFICAL INGREDIENTS AND CHEMICALS!"_

" That's the kind of thing humans try to avoid." Frisk turned to the can again only for the counter to sink into the ground then shoot into the air. " What the-"

_" BY THE WAY, OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SHEDULE, IF YOU DON'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT MINUTE, WE'LL HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN! SO BETTER START CLIMBING BEAUTIFUL!"_

" Mettaton you prick." Frisk grumbled as they jumped on the extended counter and began their climb, five tiers up before the phone rang. Frisk grabbed it and cradled it between their ear and shoulder.

" Before you start, speak louder than usual because I can still hear the ringing." Frisk said into the speaker,climbing onto the six and seventh tiers.

_" Oh no! There's not enough time to climb up! F-f-f-fortunately, I might have a plan!"_

" Just say you have a plan Alphys. And what are you gonna do? _Hack into the stage's electric flow and bring the counter down_?" Frisk said sarcastically, grunting into the speaker as they placed their foot on the tenth tier as they pushed up on it to climb to the eleventh. " You sound more and more like a desperate anime character every time we talk. Its annoying actually."

_" N-no. I wasn't going to do that though its s-sounds cool now that you m-mention it. Um actually when I was upgrading your phone, I added a few...features!"_

" Are they features that are unsurprisingly convenient to my situation?" Frisk asked as their hand grabbed the fourteenth tier.

_" Um...I have the r-right to withhold i-information. But you see the app that says j-jetpack? Watch this!"_

The phone slid from between Frisk's ear and shoulder, transforming into a jetpack as it fell and hooking itself onto Frisk's back. " Cool but it takes months to learn how to fly a jetpack."

_" If you've ever p-played video games b-before then the controls should be almost s-second nature!"_

Frisk looked at the controls dangling to one side of the pack, it look like the controllers for a PS 1. Frisk smirked climbing to the sixteenth tier.

" Up. Up. Down. Down. Left. Right. B. A. Start."

"..."

"...hmmm. I thought the cheat was worth a shoAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Frisk yelled as they were launched into the air, the jet pack flying automatically.

However, Mettaton flew above them, dropping eggs, sugar and milk, the jetpack skirting frantically around the food but only succeeded in doing the complete opposite of what it was supposed to do. Frisk growled, at Mettaton, not only for being Lord of the Losers but for the fact that he was doing it so casually. It wouldn't have hurt Frisk's pride as much if Mettaton was evilly laughing as he was doing it.

The jetpack slowed as it reached the top of the counter, Mettaton hovering near it.

 _" MY MY. IT SEEMS YOU HAVE BESTED ME. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS. OH I LOATH TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WITHOUT HER. WELL TOODLES."_ the robot flew away.

" But what about the substitution?" Frisk shouted

_" HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE? I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME? SO FORGET IT! " the robot blasted away_

" Mettaton you asshole! " Frisk shook their fist angrily as they landed on the ground, the jetpack turning back into a phone as the teen 'accidentally' cancelled Alphys call. The teen shrugged off Gaster's frown with a ' whatever it was. it probably wasn't important.' However, the skeleton understood Frisk's reasoning. They couldn't stand doing anything in public and just had to, with their life being threatened as well. It was amazing that Frisk only dry heaved instead of having a full breakdown, they could still see Frisk's body shaking as they stumbled, their posture sagging as the weight of the cameras no longer facing them sunk in.

" I hate Mettaton and everything he stands for." Frisk growled but they anger dying down as they saved, the ringing in their ears blocking Gaster's soft voice from reading their stats.

Lifting their head from the star, Frisk looked over the lava at the Core. A large mechanical structure sitting in the middle of the lava not sinking. Frisk closed their eyes and smiled marveling at the machine that their friend had created but frowning remembering that this same Core bit the hand that fed it. Or in this case erased him from existence. A vibration from the phone could be heard in Frisk's pocket, they meant to hang up but accidentally answered instead.

_" S-see that. That's the Core. The s-source of all power for the U-Underground!"_

" And you built that didn't you?" Frisk smiled at Gaster, not caring whether or not Alphys had heard them.

**Yes. My team and I. We built that from the ground up using nothing but the trash provided by the humans. I'm surprised that thing is still holding out.**

_" What? No. I mean I was there in the l-labs when it was b-being built. Worked on trying to f-fix the cooling systems with...with uh...it doesn't matter. But the person who did build it. N-no one knows who they are or or if they even e-existed at all."_

"How does it work?" Frisk asked Gaster though they knew Alphys thought the question would be directed towards her.

_" It c-converts geothermal e-energy into magical electricity by uh...anyway, that's where we're going to."_

" Well?"

**Alphys just spared you the physics engineering and a headache. I suggest you take that opportunity.**

Gaster smirked as Frisk pouted for only a second before Alphys started talking again.

 _" I-in the Core, is an e-elevator that leads directly to A-asgore's castle. And from there...you can go home!"_ Alphys hung up.

" Can I? But the right question is.."

**Do you want to?**

.

.

.

" I don't know."

At the end of the path was a large tubular elevator labeled R1. The teen looked at the switches and selected R2 for no reason in particular. The door closed shut behind them as it mechanical boxes whirred, signaling its ascend. Stepping out, the teen could barely hear the shouts of tiny flame elemental asking them to remember his name. Eventually they came to Sans' hotdog stand, a Vulkin with a hotdog in its crater sitting on the ground and a herpy like monster with a hotdog in her talons commenting on Sans being too lazy to scrape the snow off his stand. The teen let out a shaky breath, still upset at the skeleton after Gaster's revelation. Frisk would still play it cool even though they were sure the skeleton picked up that something was slightly off about them.

" hey buddy. wanna buy a hotdog. its 30g. though i understand if you don't have the stomach for it." Sans winked, letting Frisk know he saw what happened on TV.

" Why not?" Frisk forked up the gold.

" here ya go." Sans said, smiling.

Frisk looked at the sandwich suspiciously, it look plant like.

**The meat is made out of something known as a water sausage or in other terms since we actually don't _have_ meat down here**

" Cattails. Thanks. I wonder if this will taste like an actual hotdog, a corndog or plant matter." Frisk put the food item in their inventory

" wanna another one? or two. here they are on the house, but rather, on you." Sans said, putting two hotdogs on Frisk's head.

" More. I wanna see how much of these I can balance." Frisk said though they had other motives for asking.

" okay." Sans shrugged as he began piling more hotdogs atop Frisk's head until he needed to climb to the top of the station in order to pile the hotdogs on.

" i'll be 'frank' with you. as much as i like putting hotdogs on your head, thirty is just an excessive number. twenty nine, now that's fine. but thirty, does it look like my arms can reach that high?"

" For a second i thought you were gonna say something more along the lines of ' now that's just dirty''. But to answer your question..i can't cause tilting my head upwards even the slightest means its gonna be raining cats and dogs. Well, not cats but certainly dogs that are the beginning word of the place in which we currently stand. oh crap-" Frisk partially cursed as they slipped on a hot dog that fell to the ground, the others cascading to the floor and rolling into the lava.

" Don't laugh Sans. That's mean." Frisk said as they smiled themselves, waving the skeleton good bye.

Frisk got a call from Alphys who helped them with a puzzle, got caught in a fight with a couple of monster and ended up with 100g, found an apron but couldn't carry it so they threw a stick they had away and picked up the apron instead, got a friend request from Napstablook who ended up deleting himself and other things that happened on the Undernet that Frisk didn't really pay attention to. The teen got lost on the elevators for a second, Gaster laughing at how they forgot where went when there were only three locations they could possibly go to from their current one. They saved and found themselves on a steam vent puzzle, jumping back and forth for a couple of minutes since Alphys needed to ' use the bathroom'. The teen began to get slightly infuriated until Gaster decided to just manifest his hands and lift the teen to the other side. It was there that Frisk found a save point.

**Knowing that one day the mouse will hack into the computerized safe and get the cheese, fills you with Rebellion.**

The ringing in Frisk's hears had died down a bit but Gaster's voice, although was loud enough to penetrate the tinnitus, it wasn't loud enough to over come the ringing and the hissing of steam and the turning of cogs that echoed in the cavern walls. Frisk took off Undyne's hood and put back on their jeans and plaid, leaving the cami and olive green army jacket in Dimensional Box A. They took the stained apron and tied it around themselves, throwing the armor into Box A as well. Frisk saved again, just to be on the safe side. As the teen made their way downtown-down the path-they heard a loud booming voice.

" Hey you! Stop!"


	47. Part 3: Tuning into MTT News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombs bombs bombs bombs.

Frisk froze stiffly, their heart stopped beating in their chest for ten seconds before restarting, pounding more vigorously. Normally, this kind of thing wouldn't frighten them but the way the voice gave a echo reminded Frisk of how Undyne sounded when she wore her helmet. Frisk turned around slowly, even slower when their peripheral vision caught a glimpse of black armor. It was the Royal Guard, Frisk deduced from the emblem on their chest plates which was similar to the one on Undyne's eyepatch. They were big and looked muscly through the metal. Almost Aaron muscly and Frisk swore they almost got a hernia from their flexing competition. Undyne must not have told the guard to stop pursuing them yet.

" We've like received an anonymous tip about a human wearing a plaid shirt. They told us that they were wandering around Hotland. I know, sounds scary huh? Don't worry, just chill. We'll bring you someplace safe." one of the guards, the one with dragon horns reassured Frisk, unaware the human was well a human.

The two turned around and motioned for Frisk to follow, the teen deciding to go along. They didn't seem to notice that Frisk was a human and probably just some monster teen. Frisk remembered Monster Kid saying something about how teens wore plaids, adults solids and kids stripes. After a few steps, the armor clad monster abruptly halted, startling Frisk as they began to sweat. One guard turned to the other, engaging in a conversation they thought Frisk couldn't hear.

"...huh? What is it bro?" the bunny eared guard whispered (shouted) with a gloved hand over his mouth.

" The shirt their wearing is plaid. There hasn't been a monster wearing a plaid shirt here in years!" the other guard shouted seeing no need to keep this conversation private. Not that it was well concealed to begin with.

" Maybe this is one monster who simply likes to abide by the rules." the bunny suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. " You know kids these days bro."

The dragon shook his head. " Naw bro. It's the human."

The two turned towards Frisk, the bunny beginning to speak. " Bummer. This is like mega embarrassing but we're like totally gonna have to kill you and stuff."

" How can you address this so casually!" Frisk shrieked

**Says the most casual person in all the Underground**

Gaster quipped with a smirk and half lidded eyes, causing Frisk to roll their eyes. Regaining their composure Frisk said. " Bring it bro."

Frisk's soul flashed in the front of them, the burgundy cartoon heart with golden lines pulsing strongly before them. The two guards, stood before them, bouncing in sync as they both held curved swords. Frisk narrowed their eyes, Gaster bringing up the Act button and checking the first soldier.

**RG 01 ATK 8 DEF 4**

**Royal Guard member with shining polished armor**

" Team attack!" the guards shouted as they threw large dagger in the shape of each other's helmet at Frisk. A strange attack but Frisk had no time to criticize it as the large oddly shaped weapons flew through the air swiftly. The horn of a dragon dagger nicked Frisk in the shoulder, tearing the sleeve of their shirt and giving them a thin cut that only leaked a few drops of blood not enough to drain down. The cut left them with 17/20 HP. Water droplets appeared on the outside of the dragon's armor. He was sweating. This monster could not possibly have made it this far if he got winded after one attack. Then again, this was Hotland and the two were wearing _black_ armor. All of that heat was being absorbed and there was no way out. Especially if the inside lining was silver. Frisk decided to use their turn to take off their boot and pour the dirt that had accumulated in the shoe and poured it on the guard, having remembered most of what Act enlisted. The sweat was soaked up the dirt and was cool, the guard sighing in relief for a bit before he began to sweat again.

" Like, you're dead and all/ ...getting...warmer..." the guards muttered simultaneously though the first one had a bored tone while the other sounded like he was borderline suffering.

Blades that looked similar to Frisk's save points were tossed at them at a fast pace, however, the attack slowed down each time Frisk touched at green floating thing that resembled a silhouette of the Delta Rune. The dragon guard squirmed in his armour before shouting.

"...armor...too...HOT!" 02 ripped the breast plate off, revealing shiny green scaly skin and muscles so huge they would probably put Aaron to shame. The guard sagged in relief, the other one sweating nervously and looking very distressed. Frisk noticed how much 01 kept shifting his head towards 02 and decided to tease the bunny. They beckoned for 02 to kneel down and whispered something in his ears. The guard promising not to tell. 01 noticed this and began polishing his face. The weapons used in the next attack avoided Frisk as it came near to them. If cleaning 02's armor caused his attacks to avoid Frisk, them maybe it would work for 01. On their next turn, Frisk tired to clean the armor, just wiping their hand over it but it slipped off.

" Like hands off the merch." 01 scowled, though he was still sweating and somewhat nervously.

Frisk gave him a flat look, not taking his eyes off the disturbed bunny as projectiles flew towards them. " Dude. Just tell him about your feelings. It's obvious something he is doing is bothering you."

" What?" the dragon tilted his head as the other spoke.

" I...I...Dude! I can't! I can't take this anymore! Not like this! Like 02. I like, like LIKE you bro! The way you fight...the way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you...bouncing and waving our weapons in sync. 02...I like want to stay like this forever. " 01 said in a low voice, filled with barely restrained emotion.

The other guard did not answer for a while, taking the time to process the words that spilled out of 01's mouth. "... ... ..."

01, clearly uncomfortable blurted nervously. " Uh...psyche gotcha bro!"

" Don't do that!" Frisk hissed.

" Uh...bro..." 02 began

" Yeah bro?" 01 answered

"...do you want to...get some ice cream after this?" 02 asked nervously, unsure of what 01 would think.

" Sure dude."

**01 and 02 are looking at each other happily**

Frisk smiled, happy at their unintentional matchmaking success. They spared the guards, earning 0 EXP and 100 G. They left the fight screen. Frisk waved goodbye as the two guards walked away, carrying on with their own business once more. Alphys updated her status a few more times and Frisk was glad Alphys was concerned about their wellbeing even though they were going along with her plans with the mindset that everything occurring between her and Mettaton was planned. Frisk entered a dark room about as dark as the time they were dragged into Mettaton's cooking show. Wait. It's him isn't it. Alphys is gonna ring and say something cheesy isn't she? Frisk's phone rang and they put it to their ear.

_" Okay, I'm back! A-another dark room huh? Don't worry my ha-"_

" Just! Turn the lights on Alphys." Frisk interrupted the reptilian scientist with an exasperated sigh.

" _Oh um...okay then."_ Alphys said, sounding like a kicked puppy.

**You have got to be kidding me**

Gaster said, unknowingly taking the words right out of Alphys's mouth.

" What happened." Frisk demanded

**For starters, you are on a television screen now. Mettaton is in some kind of newsroom wearing the ugliest suit I have ever seen behind a desk with his name on it.**

" Oh my gosh Mettaton!" Frisk screamed putting their hands to their face.

_" OH YES! WELCOME BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS! AN INTERESTING SITUATION AS ARISED IN EASTERN HOTLAND! FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDENT IS REPORTING LIVE! BRAVE CORRESPONDENT PLEASE FIND US SOMETHING NOTEWORTHY TO REPORT! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"_

" I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME METTATON! H-A-T-E _HATE!"_ Frisk screeched, hearing Mettaton's voice over the speakers wired throughout Hotland, jumping with each letter.

**Frisk please calm down.**

The doctor held is hands up.

" NO!" Frisk ran, trying to avoid the cameras that glistened in the metal frames of the pipes and vents throughout Hotland, tripping over something. Getting up and brushing dirt fromt heir palms, Frisk picked up a book.

 _" OH NO! THAT MOVIE SCRIPT, HOW'D THAT GET THERE? IT'S A SUPER JUICY SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY LATEST GUARANTEED NOT TO BOMB FILM: METTATON THE MOVIE XXVIII! STARRING METTATON! I'VE HEARD LIKE ALL THE OTHER FILMS, IT CONSISTS MOSTLY OF A FOUR HOUR SHOT OF ROSE PETALS SHOWERING ON MY RECLINING BODY!"_ Mettton said, speaking through Frisk's phone that transformed into a headset, equipped with a mouthpiece.

" That is stupid beyond belief!" Frisk shouted, glaring directly into the cameras.

_" OH! BUT IT'S NOT CONFIRMED, YOU WOULDN'T (COUGH) SPOIL MY MOVIE WITH A PROMOTIONAL STORY WOULD YOU?!"_

" Yes if it meant that you would be upset!" Frisk spat, opening the book and looking through it.

 _" ATTENTION VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND...A MOVIE SCRIPT! OH MY AND IT LOOKS LIKE'S IT'S ABOUT MY LATEST FILM! LET'S NOT KEEP THEM WAITING, LET'S OPEN IT UP AND GET THE SCOOP!"_ Mettaton shouted, talking to the audience through Hotland's speakers

Frisk opened the book and their eyes widened, the black ball of gunpowder with a lit rope sticking out the end nestled in between the carved out pages. Frisk tried to put the book down and run but the covers of the book was sticky, glued to their hand.

 _' OH MY! LOOKS LIKE I WAS WRONG ABOUT THE MOVIE!"_ Mettaton gasped at his audience

" Don't act so surprised." Frisk scowled into the mouthpiece.

 _' WE DEFINITELY HAVE A BOX OFFICE BOMB ON OUR HANDS! AND ITS ABOUT TO BLAST YOU TO BITS! BUT DON'T GET TO EXCITED! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET! "_ Mettaton said, his wheeling being replaced by a rocket.

**The 'newsroom' Mettaton was in was just a stage and he was using magic to hold you still through the hole which acted as the screen. Quite brilliant.**

" Don't compliment him!" Frisk scolded as the book slid from their hands.

_' OH MY! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB! THAT DOG'S A BOMB! THAT BASKETBALL'S A BOMB! EVEN MY WORDS ARE !" Mettaton said as bombs in the shape of Mettaton's last sentence fell to the ground through a hole in the ceiling and exploded upon contact with the ground._

_" SO CORRESPONDENT, IF YOU DON'T DIFFUSE ALL THESE BOMBS...THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN TWO MINUTES! THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING 'LIVE' ANY LONGER! HOW TERRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS! GOOD LUCK DARLING! " Mettaton laughed evill, blasting away_

" Good. Just enough time to say ' I hate you' with so much intensity that my voice will be the only thing you can hear for the rest of your life. You'll hear it nagging you in your wake, teasing you in your dreams and it will never go away." Frisk inhaled a big breath.

" I _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_ Frisk screamed at the top of their lungs then waited to be blown to smithereens. "Huh. I guess I can diffuse the bombs too."

Alphys' voice crackled to life over the headphones. _" D-don't worry I've installed a b-bomb diffusing app on your phone. J-just press 'defuse' when the bomb is in the diffuse zone!"_

Frisk went up to the dog and rubbed its belly to calm it down, then licked their fingers and smothered the flames at the tip of the dog's tail. The basket ball bomb kept bouncing around the room, especially near Frisk's face. The teen held their hands in a gripping position and caught the ball as it bounced towards their face. They licked their fingers and snuffed out that spark. Frisk lifted their hand in the air and caught the glass of water bomb, pouring the flammable liquid out and smashing the glass. They went over to the top left, licked their fingers and defused the present bomb. Frisk then went to the bottom left, moving through the orange laser and pausing for the blue one. They picked up the game bomb, licked their fingers and put it out. Frisk moved to the bottom right, grabbing the flying script that started this mess and simply ripped it in half. The gunpowder spilling as the rope burned out with no consequence.

" What were you saying about that bomb defusing app Alphys?"

Stuttering sounds came from the headphones but before Alphys cause completely collect her thoughts, Mettaton came flying in.

_"WELL DONE DARLING! YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL THE BOMBS! IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES! NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES!"_

" Let me guess. It will explode in one." Frisk said sarcastically.

" _NO! INSTEAD IT WILL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS! GOODBYE!"_

_..._

**Nothing happened**

In the overhead speaker Alphys voice boomed through _" While you were m-monologuing, I changed...I uh fixed..."_

" _OH NO! YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB! CURSE YOU HUMAN ! CURSE YOU DOCTOR ALPHYS FOR HELPING SO MUCH BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR CHECKING IN! UNTIL NEXT TIME DARLING!" Mettaton flew away_

_"_ _Wow...we r-really showed him huh? H-hey I know I was kind of weird at first-"_

" Oh you're still weird. Very very _very_ weird." Frisk said, flexing their fingers that still stung. It was probably a better idea to listen to Alphys but her idea just sounded too stupid for Frisk to follow without loosing some of their pride and dignity.

_" Y-yeah but I really think I'm getting more...getting more c-confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that big dumb robot! I'll protect you!"_

" Are you sure about that? Cause most of the time you're updating your status about how you're nervous in 'guiding the human' and ' I have to show this human how to do this puzzle' but by the time you're done freaking out I already would have completed it. No offense of course. And those cheesy lines that sound like they belong in an anime that is mostly filler and trying to squeeze action in the last minute cough cough Sugar Sugar Rune cough cough cheesy lines not included at least from what i can remember oh wait there is some only proves the fact that you are unsure about yourself. So the next time you try to tell me to do something, ask yourself ' Am I ready to do this?' Cause your voice is being broadcast all over the Underground Television system and people will see and hear your every mistake and you are not the person that can take criticism well. Hell you can even take compliments well. So yeah...a penne for your thoughts. I'm craving pasta right now." Frisk added as an after thought.

_" Oh um th-thanks for the advice I guess? Also Sugar Sugar Rune-!"_

" Bye Alphys!" Frisk hung up the phone, sighing exasperatedly, barely avoiding _that_ particular conversation.

**You didn't have to be rude and hang up so hastily**

Gaster folded his arms as he floated beside Frisk, who exited the stage. " I'm sorry but...I'm not in the best mood right now. With everything I'm doing being broadcasted and Mettaton and his dumb antics and Alphys trying to take credit for helping me its...well my attitude has soured alot. And I'm sorry."

Frisk selected Left Floor 3 on the elevator as the door shut behind them and began its ascent.

Frisk came upon a green cat monster in a yellow suit, holding a hand to his head in a distressed manner while in the other was a donut.

" I...I didn't want to buy the donut...I didn't but that girl over there...even though I told her no she kept staring at me in this creepy way and licking her lips! Now...I'm outta cash..." the monster finished his tale sadly.

" I would say I feel sad for you but that would be lying which is a bad thing." Frisk said flatly " You should have just walked away man. If someone was staring at me and licking their lips I would be gone. I'm not entertaining that. Not gonna let anyone bully me into buying crap I don't want."

**You are a horrible person**

" I thought we already established that." Frisk said with a laugh, passing the spider woman.

**Well I'm sure that's not going to bite you in the ass later**

" What? You know something I don't? You know what don't answer that question." Frisk waved their hand, frowning as they came across another steam vent puzzle.

A ring from Alphys _" Hey Alphys here. Th-this room is like the room we s-saw before. There are two p-puzzles to the north and south. You'd have to solve them both to proceed! Also I'd like to say I don't really like g-giving away puzzle solutions but if you n-need help just call me okay? "_

" Sure! I can totally do that when my phone suddenly transforms into a headset and microphone piece. Dial pads are totally unnecessary! Completely overrated!" Frisk said with cheerful sarcasm.

" _That w-wasn't me. I think you did that w-when you put it to your ear. It touched a b-button and t-transformed. Anyway! I'll add you on Undernet and wait. I forgot! I already added you...you've been reading everythiiiiiiiiiiing! I'm such and idiot.!"_ Alphys groaned as if she was dying on the other end.

Frisk laughed as Alphys hung up, jumping on the vents in a fashion that would lead them to the North Room, coming across a puzzle they had seen before, only with a little more difficulty than the last. They only had one shot this time and it took them a few minutes to align the boxes in such a way that the path was clear. Gaster offered to help since he figured out the puzzle immediately but Frisk had shut down his offer, saying " My escape can wait a little while longer. I would feel like a disgrace if I let someone else solve a puzzle for me."

" I was _still!_ " Frisk shouted as they were hit by a blue laser beam as they made their way to the Southern room, getting call from Alphys about watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie to which Frisk agreed to see since the lizard woman loved it so much and was gushing about it every five seconds. Alphys almost spoiled the entire show in her excitement but couldn't blame her since Frisk themselves were a victim of spoiling anime for other people.

Taking the short route to the large blue door with shining green keys, they stepped through as it slid open. A save star appeared

**The smell of cobwebs fills you with Rebellion**

**Frisk LV 1 416:48**

**Hotland-Spider Entrance**

**May I ask why**

" I don't know why. The scent of cobwebs just seeming pleasing. Is there something wrong with that?" Frisk shrugged their shoulders.

**I wasn't aware that cobwebs had a distinct scent that would seem pleasing to a normal person**

Gaster lowered his eye sockets and continued in a flat tone of voice.

**Then again you're not a normal person**

" Congratulations you _just_ answered your own question." Frisk smiled with a game show host tone of voice eventually grimacing as spiders crawled about the place.


	48. Part 4: Catastrophic Culinary Calamities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds themselves in a sticky situation with our very own spider baker Muffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Spiders

Webs littered the floors and decorated the walls, draping from the ceiling as spiders scattered along it. The quiet sound of tiny legs scuttling about the place sending chills up Frisk's spine. Spiders swung back and forth and hanging webs, laughs echoing from them. One echoing louder above the rest. One that made Frisk speed their pace with every syllable.

" Ahuhuhu~ Did you hear what they said? They said a human wearing a plaid shirt will come through!"

" Nupnupnupnopenopenopenu-uhnowaynotdoin'itnadanowaynotwhilei'maliveohcrapfriskyouidiotwhathaveyoudone."Frisk broke into a speed run, flying over webs that surely would keep them trapped only to lodge themselves deep into what has to be the largest spider web ever known to man.

" I heard they hate spiders! I heard that they love to stop on them! I heard that they like to tear their legs off!"

" Lies and Slander!" Frisk shouted as they tried to move through the webs, becoming slower and slower until they found that they were unable to move at all.

Spiders began to lower themselves from the ceiling as some crawled along the webs Frisk was stuck in. Ropes of webbing lowered from the ceiling, the spider girl Frisk saw earlier sitting in it. " I heard they are awfully stingy with their money."

" What money? Not I who is broker than broke." Frisk began to sweat.

" Ahuhuhuhu~ You think your taste is too refined for our pastries deary?" the spider girl asked.

Frisk quickly shook their head. " Noooooo...ooo? It's just that I can't _afford_ to buy your pastries."

" I disagree with that notion since I saw you on television wearing Temmie Armor, which costs the exact same price as my food products."

" That's because I got a big fat discount. I literally _died_ to get it so I don't think those your pastries and the armor can me similarly measured in any capacity."

" Well I think your _tastes_ is exactly what this next batch needs!" the spider laughed

**Muffet traps you**

" I feel that her name is a reference to something. An old nursery rhyme perhaps but I just can't place it." Frisk narrowed their eyes.

**Is this really the time to do this?**

Gaster sighed and folded his arms.

" No not in the slightest." Frisk smirked as they asked for Act

**Check**

**Pay 10 G**

**Struggle**

**Your Money: 444G**

" There is no way I'm giving her any of the gold I died for to collect. Please Check her "

**One of these fights I'm making you do all of this by yourself. What am I? A ghost from Butler Island?**

**Muffet 8 ATK 0 DEF**

**If she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself**

" 0 DEF? If I was on a murderous rampage she'd be in trouble." Frisk frowned

" Don't look so blue deary~ I think purple is a better look on you!" Muffet laughed as she poured tea on Frisk, their soul turning purple.

Frisk found that their soul, arms, legs and waist were trapped in purple webs. Similar to the color of their soul. They tilted their head in confusion. Gaster floated behind Muffet. Holding up a sign that had the words Up Next with a picture of a spider on it.

" How do you know what's next Mister Mindreader?" Frisk asked Gaster

**I have...seen Muffet fight a human and other monsters who steal from her before. She uses the exact same attack pattern every time. It's muscle memory.**

" Well if she's fought enough times for her attack pattern to come involuntary then I think trying to get out of this web would be the best option"

Frisk shook the web back and forth, hoping that their weight would cause the strings to snap but with each cord that unraveled, three more took its place to strengthen the rip.

**You struggle to escape the web. Muffet covers her mouth and giggles at you**

"Why so pale? You should be proud!" Muffet grabbed the webs Frisk was suspended from and slammed it into a wall covered with more webs, spiders crawling along it.

Frisk eyes widened as they jumped up and off the web, swinging to the right to avoid the spiders and climbing back up to swing to the left.

" These ropes have an amazing elasticity level." Frisk commented, looking to the sign that Gaster held which had another picture of spiders on it.

Muffet scuttled down to the wall, tidying up the webs around them, her beady eyes peering at Frisk's soul. Frisk suppressed a shudder, the way the spider woman blinked just gave them the heebie jeebies.

" If I give you money will you leave me alone?!" Frisk shouted, throwing 10 G on a nearby web which the spiders instantly collected.

" I'll reduce my attack but I'm proud that you're making a donation before I turn you into a delicious cake dearie~" Muffet pocketed the money.

" So much for that plan." Frisk grumbled under their breath with lowered eyelids.

The human swung from side to side, climbing up and down before pushing themselves off the wall completely to catch a breather before climbing up again and dropping down completely. The sign Gaster held next had two spiders on it. Frisk did not want to find out what that meant. Frisk struggled again, trying to break free from the hold Frisk was positive that was tightening every second. They screamed begging to be let go only for Muffet to laugh and clap her hands, calling the teen silly for wanting to be set free. Pouring Frisk a cup of spiders, Muffet launched the next attack to which Frisk barely avoid being overrun with spiders.

" God why are there so many spiders?" Frisk silently whimpered

**Would it be safe to say that after this endeavor you might develop arachnophobia or at the very least nightmares for a few weeks?**

" Yes. Yes it would be safe. In fact I would be lying to myself if I said I won't be somewhat traumatized after leaving this accursed mountain if I'm not already." Frisk added, then exclaimed as they slipped off a web and was bitten by a couple spiders on their arms. Donuts fell like rocks from the sky and Frisk swung back and forth to avoid being hit for a concussion was the last thing they needed at this moment in time. Gaster held up a sign, a single cupcake on it.

" Your soul will make a lot of spiders happy~" Muffet cooe

" Will money make you happier instead?" Frisk tossed 20 G into the webs, the spiders instantly coming down to collect the change.

" I'm pretty sure your soul is the only thing that can satisfy me but I will lessen my attack. Oh! How rude of me! I didn't introduce you to my pet! It's breakfast time! Have fun you two~" Muffet winked as she grabbed Frisk's webs and swinging them sharply to the left in the trajectory of a cluster of spiders, to which Frisk failed their arms wildly, knocking them out of the way.

" Holy crap you must be kidding me right now! I'mgunnadieimgunnadiei'msogunnadie." Frisk cried as they hastily crawled up the wall, trying not to be eaten by a giant cupcake with two eyes, eight thick legs and razor sharp teeth.

**Muffet does a synchronized dance with her spiders. By the way you have 13/20 HP. Though I am sure you can get through this without needing to eat any healing items.**

" You're puttin' way too much confidence in me buddy." Frisk wiped some tears from their eyes. " This has to be single handedly the most horrifying experience of my life."

" The person who warned us about you..." Muffet began, waving her arms to send more spiders and donuts at Frisk, causing their HP to drop to 5.

" I can't deal with this." Frisk ate one half of the bicicle, their HP maxing out and shuddering at the horrible flavor of monster food Frisk had become accustomed to.

"...offered us A LOT of money for your soul." the spider finished.

" I didn't think the Underground was the kind of place to have a Black Market but clearly I was wrong." They dodged the next wave of spiders.

" They had such a sweet smile! Ahuhuhuhu~" Muffet cut herself off with a laugh.

Gaster held up a sign, the picture depicting that of a croissant. That being said, croissants began flying around Frisk like boomerangs, trying to cut them but Frisk moved in a way that the webs around them were cut, sighing when unsurprisingly the webs just reformed twice as strong. " I don't know why I even bother."

Gaster simply giggled which Frisk rolled their eyes albeit a smile on their face. When the ghostly scientist was around, their spirits always seemed to be lifted. Pun totally intended.

" It's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows, changing shape." Muffet said, twirling her fingers as croissants circled around Frisk, their edges threatening to cut them.

Gaster held up the sign with the giant cupcake, Frisk internally weeping as Muffet poured the teen another cup of spiders, to which they furiously shook their head.

" It's lunch time isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~"

" Time doesn't work that way!" Frisk shouted as they prepared to face the black eyes of a corrupted culinary catastrophe.

The giant spider cupcake sneezed, rocketing Frisk upward and filling the atmosphere with a scent they could not quite describe.

**It smells like freshly baked cobwebs.**

" How do you even know what that smells like? You don't even have a nose!"

**I do!...uh...did? It um...melted?**

The melted skeleton shrugged his shoulders, holding up a sign with a single spider on it. Frisk scoffed down a yellow Nice Cream, meaning it tasted like the Joy dish liquid. Reading the message on the wrapper which read " You're super spiffy!" their HP was maxed out and they were ready to face the next horde of spiders.

" With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited!" Muffet said gladly, snapping her fingers to speed up the pace the spiders were crawling on the webs.

" What do you mean?" Frisk narrowed their eyes.

" Haven't you heard? Spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for generations!" Muffet said, lowering Frisk's HP to four with her deadly donuts.

" Uh I'm so bad at this!" Frisk mentally yelled, eating a unicicle, replenishing their HP to maximum.

**You are just figuring this out?**

" Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassible alone." the spider explained.

" Well why don't you ask someone who can brave Snowdin to put the spiders in an insulated box or something to keep them warm and bring them here." Frisk suggested.

" But with the money from your soul, we'll be able to rent them a heated limo!" Muffet protested with a pout.

" RENT?! I am OFFENDED. Even if that is a stupid plan I'm not worth enough to BUY a limo just RENT?" Frisk exclaimed, swinging and climbing from spiders.

Gaster held up a sign, pictures of spiders, the donuts and the croissants on them. Oh boy was this going to be fun.

" But with the leftovers, we could have a nice vacation or even build a spider baseball field."

" And put it where? Huh?" Frisk raised an eyebrow.

" We'll just have to cross that bridge when we arrive~ But enough of that! It's dinner time isn't it?"

" No. No it isn't just...call off the...whatever the hell that thing is. Please? I can't do this anymore. I'm tired. Can't you just wait for a another human? When I get out I promise I'll punt some poor mean sucker down here just...stop." Frisk pleaded tiredly, not bothering to struggle.

So far, this had been Frisk's most troublesome and tiring battle. The constant swinging was making them nauseas and the webs suspending them became tight and started cutting into them. They were tired of being assaulted by food products so stale they could have been used as weapons. And Muffet's greedy personality and sickly sweet behavior had been grinding on their nerves for so long they wonder how they still have nerves to be ground.

" If I die during this battle and have to start all over again I swear to Asgore I will get down on my knees and cry." Frisk calmly said climbing up the wall to avoid being eaten. They didn't even blink as their HP was down to 2.

" You're still alive?" Muffet tilted her head. " Well my pet it's time for desert!"

Just as Muffet was about to sic that monstrous being on the teen, a single spider came with a paper in their hands, handing it to Muffet. The little spider whispered something to Muffet who donned a surprised expression.

" Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins?"

" What's it say?"

" It says that they saw you in the Ruins and even though you were stingy with your money, you never hurt a single spider!"

" Well duh! That's because I didn't MIND spiders. But now I'm questioning everything I believe in regarding your species. I'd like to thank the powers that be for the spider ex machina but know it is been demoted to just simple coincidence. "

" Oh my! This has just been a big misunderstanding! I thought you were someone that hated spiders." Muffet exclaimed, somewhat horrified.

" Ya thought? "

" That person I saw...the must have meant a different human in a plaid shirt. Sorry for all the trouble Ahuhuhuhu~ I'll make it up to you. You can come back here at any time for no charge at all. I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again." the baker giggled.

" No."

" Ahuuhuhuhuh~ Just kidding. I'll spare you now."

**Muffet is sparing you**

Frisk spared Muffet, then mentally ranted about how they " got no gold for all of that" they had to put up with. Gaster nodded his head in agreement, feeling that Frisk deserved a little compensation. Frisk quickly ran back to the star, saving because they did not want to go through that ordeal ever again. On the wall across the parlor was a poster.

**Its a poster for Mettaton's latest stage performance. A tragic tale of two star possessed lovers, kept apart by the tides of fate. Look's like its almost time for the performance.**

" I swear if I'm one of those ' star possessed lovers' I will pluck my eyebrows off hair by hair." Frisk gritted their teeth.

They walked onto a navy blue set. House painted black with yellow windows above a staircase, next to a pillar wrapped with green vines. The moon and a few stars hug from the set on wires.

"... _OH. THAT HUMAN? COULD IT BE...MY ONE TRUE LOVE?"_

" Got a pair of tweezers Gasty?" Frisk deadpanned, eyelids half lowered.


	49. Intermission 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are temporarily spared from Mettaton's horrible singing to show you what's happening on the surface within Frisk's family.

Providence has a funny way of telling people that they are horrible. That is, at least what Amy thought as she sat in the front of the strawberry patch on Mt. Ebott. The flowers had grown in to big, ripe red strawberries. Normally, wild strawberries took forever to grow but it seemed that Mother Nature decided to use Amy's internal suffering as a fertilizer, knowing Frisk died to get to these berries. With a mouth pressed into a firm expression, Amy picked all of the berries, leaving nothing behind and placing them in a basket. She crawled up to the top of the mountain, standing just centimeters away from the hole that consumed their dearest friend. She held the basket over the crater and overturned it. The summer fruit falling into the abyss below.

" I hope you enjoy them Frisk." Amy simply said as she turned around.

Nearing the base of the mountain, Ethan, James and Frisk's mom, Georgina Burgess, approached her slowly with hands wringing together.

" Have you done what you needed to?" Georgina asked, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder.

" Yes ma'am." Amy gave a nod before tearing up. " Mrs. Georgie I am really really sorry I just...I ruined your lives didn't I. I should have been faster. I should have prevented them from doing something stupid. I know the type of person Frisk was. I don't understand. WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO ME!" Amy collapsed to her knees, hugging herself.

With a gentle smile, Georgina knelt down and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. " I miss my child very much Amy but it is not your fault. I know how Frisk can be as well. An adult should have been there to watch you. I should have watched you. I heard the legends. I knew what the cost was. Do not blame yourself. Hating you will not do any of us good. This does not mean I am not disappointed but right now you need emotional support. And if no one is here to offer it then I will. Come now. Let's go home. "

Amy sniffled and wiped her eyes a small smile on her face that disappeared when she caught a glimpse of James harsh glare.

 _'Mom may not hate you. I do.' You and me need to talk. In private.'_ the teen signed sharply before swiftly turning around and making his way down the mountain.

Amy swallowed hard, fear creeping up her body as she got off the ground, anticipating with nervousness what James had in store for her.

The group of four arrived at Frisk's house a little while later, Georgina entering the kitchen to fix a snack while Ethan sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Amy followed Ethan upstairs and into his bedroom where he looked the doors and sat on his bed. He pulled his desk chair in the front of him and motioned for Amy to sit, who did so without hesitation.

_' Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I. Hate. You. Nothing will make me forgive you unless Frisk comes back. But you can't bring dead people back no matter how much you wish it. But seeing as how you completely regret your actions and are deeply sorry...I'd might as well tell you everything I know about Frisk. Because your memories and knowledge of them is the closest you get. Because if I dream you step foot on this porch. I'm calling the cops. Dad got a restraining order behind mom's back. Only he and I know. If you tell any one about that either. I'll call the cops as well. Got that! ' James signed the last word sharpy._

Amy nodded swiftly.

_' Good. So. I'm pretty sure you know mom and dad aren't our real mom and dad. We're adopted. But Frisk and I aren't biological siblings either. Born in two different cities. I'm from here in Portfree but they're from Uassan. Anyway, me first so you'll understand. My dad died shortly after I was born. My mom took care of me for three years before tossing me out on the streets. Didn't even send me to an orphanage or anything. I wandered the streets for several months. I was cold. Starving and no body loved me. I'm digging in an alleyway looking for something in the trash when I hear crying from a bin. I kick it over. What do I see? A several months old baby wrapped tight in a plastic bag choking to death. I rip it open poor thing was starving like me. Fed it some water from a puddle. I drank it too. Three year olds aren't that bright you know. I got the both of us sick. Police found us and we were sent to the hospital. After that, we were sent to an orphanage. I got along fine with the kids. But Frisk didn't. Teased for their looks. Bullied for their kindness and pacifism. Dear wouldn't hurt a fly. They were a quiet little thing and shy as all hell. Kids don't like that. One day, they pushed Frisk too far. The kid pushed back. Almost killed another kid with a kitchen knife.'_

James stopped for a moment to wipe tears that formed in his eyes and crack his knuckles.

' _Anyway, after that we were adopted. The first couple of families that adopted us weren't the nicest. We started to lose hope. Them mom and dad came along. We were hesitant at first but eventually we started warming up to them. And the first time we called mom and dad mom and dad, our relationship just skyrocketed. We moved to this part of the city because dad got promoted. Then we met you and your family. Frisk finally had a friend. And you know the rest."_

He let out a sigh before shooting Amy a menacing glare.

 _' And look. At where. We are. Now.'_ he signed slowly and in spurts to emphasize the points.

Amy hung her head low in shame.

' _I don't care what mom says. It is your fault. It will always be your fault. You took away the only thing that mattered to me. You took away my only reason for waking up every single morning. You took away my only reason for putting up with this godforsaken hunk of rock! You took Frisk away.'_

 _He started to sniffle. ' Get out of my face. And don't come back **you filthy sibling murderer**_ '

With that, Amy burst out of the room, forgetting that it was locked and broke the door frame in the process. She ran down the stairs, almost falling and breaking her neck. She didn't even acknowledge Ethan and Georgina when they called out for her. James made his way downstairs.

" What did you do?" Ethan asked angrily.

' _Nothing. She was in the bathroom crying. I was in my room. Then she just suddenly ran out. I came down to see if she was alright'_ James lied smoothly.


	50. Part 5: Dinne with a Skele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk confronts Sans about a very serious matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussions of Mental Manipulation.

" Oh sweet merciful father...what is this punishment that you have cast upon me for my transgressions..." Frisk breathed, trailing at the sight that befell them.

It was Mettaton, wearing a light blue Cinderella themed dress that had way more sequins and lace than what should be able to actually fit on a dress that size. Romantic music played in the background but its weak effect on Frisk was made weaker as Mettaton rolled down the stairs, making clacking sounds that would have been funny if the sight wasn't so...disturbing.

**I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or the dress**

" Feel sorry for the dress. It shouldn't be abused that way." Frisk said aloud, not taking their eyes off the blood thirsty entertainer.

 _" OH MY LOVE~ "_ Mettaton began singing as he wheeled his way towards the teen.

" Oh. No. No. N-O. NO!" Frisk shook their head, holding up their arms in the form on an x.

_PLEASE RUN AWAY~"_

" The most sensible thing you've said!" Frisk said as they dashed towards the other end of the stage, only to be blocked by the lasers.

" Why?" Frisk wheezed. " Why dost thou torture me like this?"

_" MONSTER KING~ FORBIDS YOUR STAY~"_

" Uuughh!" Frisk groaned as they climbed up the stairs, then jumped down and landed with a roll as Mettaton followed.

 _" HUMANS MUST~ LIVE FAR APART~"_ Mettaton put a hand to his chest? and extended the other, following Frisk as they wandered about the stage idly. Walking around and listen to a robot talk through a song was better than standing still and listening to him. At least when they were walking around, it was easier to tune him out.

_" EVEN IF~ IT BREAKS MY HEART~"_

" What heart?" Frisk scoffed " You're no Tin Woodsman."

 _" THEY'LL PUT YOU~ IN THE DUNGEON~"_ Mettaton brought both hands to himself as rose petals began to fall from the stage.

" I swear to the most high Mettaton you are so cheesy I could eat you." Frisk face palmed.

The robotic monster didn't seem to hear Frisk as he continued to sing off key, his monotone voice completely throwing off the syntax.

_" IT'LL SUCK~ AND THEN YOU'LL DIE ALOT~"_

**If only you knew how true that last line was /** If only you knew how true that last line was.

_" REALLY SAD~ YOU'RE GONNA DIE~ CRY CRY CRY ~ SO SAD IT'S HAPPENING~"_

" End me or end the song. It doesn't really matter at this point. Or both." Frisk said loudly to no one in particular.

**Frisk.**

The skeletal scientist lightly scolded, crossing his arms.

" Sorry." Frisk said

**It's alright Frisk but when you talk please make a conscious effort to think about what you say before you say it**

Frisk nodded before turning their attention to Mettaton.

" _SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON!" Mettaton held his hands up dramatically._

" Excuse me but did you say dungeon?" Frisk blinked.

_" TOODLES~" Mettaton waved his fingers, pulling a remote from behind him and pressing a large red button on it._

_" Mettaton you piece of_ craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **p** **"** Frisk wheezed on the 'p' as their body collided with the ground, the wind being knocked out of their lungs.

The murderous robot hovered above Frisk " _OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON! A DUNGEOUN WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERSIH!"_

" At this point in time I'd rather perish cause my back is killing me." Frisk joked.

**Frisk**

" That was a good one. So what kind of puzzle-no. way" Frisk jumped from the ground, knees and toes cracking as they stared with an expression of disbelief at the sight before them.

" _OH HEAVENS! HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE!"_ Mettaton introduced the puzzle with a gasp as Frisk laughed, holding their stomach,

_" EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION. FOR EXAMPLE . A GREEN TILE SOUNDS A NOISE AND YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER. RED TILES WILL...WAIT A SECOND DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE ABOUT A HUNDRED ROOMS AGO?"_

Frisk nodded.

_" WELL YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES DON'T YOU?"_

" What? No. I literally tuned him out. I have no idea how to solve-"

_" GREAT! THEN I WON'T WASTE TIME REPEATING THEM!"_

" Mettaton you bucket of bolts!" Frisk raised a fist.

 _" OH AND YOU BETTER HURRY. BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS...YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!"_ Mettaton explained the conditions of the puzzle as a wall of nozzles spewing scalding flames came out through slots in the wall behind them.

Frisk's eyes widened " You know...if this was a neurotoxin instead of fire...I would ask if you were related to GlaDos. And if you said no...I would call you a liar."

Howver, Frisk statement went unheard by the robot's maniacal laughter. " _AHAHAHAHAHA...MY POOR LOVE! I AM SO FILLED WITH GRIEF I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!"_

 _"_ That is not how that works." Frisk commented flatly, with lowered eyelids.

 _" GOOD LUCK DARLING!"_ Mettaton waved his hand as the jets of fire drew closer.

With a sigh, Frisk turned around , ignoring the singing and the jets of fire as they casually tried to solve the puzzle, somehow knowing Alphys would be there to ' heroically' stop the fire at the moment where all hope seemed lost. Pink. Blue. Now I'm wet. Zap. Ouch. Now I smell like vitamin C. Slide to a blue. More wet. Is that lemon? Nope it's orange. Orange and Lemon. I barely avoided that piranha. Slide. Pink. Zap. I can't go right. I can't go left. What the hell? Was this rigged to be unsolvable?

_" NOW LET'S WATCH THEM FRY~"_

" Wait what? I wasn't paying attention."

 _" OH! I'M SORRY. LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME! HERE COME THE FLAMES DARLING."_ Mettaton said 'sadly' as twin beams of fire shot forward.

Frisk just stood there, a bored expression on their face as they yawned, waiting to be 'rescued' from the impractically slow moving breams of death.

_" CLOSER. THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER. GETTING CLOSER OH MY~ ANY MINUTE NOW!"_

" Hurry up save me already. I hate it when I get sweaty." Frisk wiped clear droplets from their forehead.

Mettaton coughed robotically, as the jets stopped right before Frisk, coming neither closer or moving further away. This was planned wasn't it. And someone was missing their cue. Particularly a lizard scientist respectively named Alphys but hey no one's judging.

Frisk's phone rang. " IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ALPHYS JUST TURN IT OFF! "

The jets of fire immediately turned off and Mettaton began speaking again. " _OH NO! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN! FOILED AGAIN MY THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! "_

" _T-the that's right! Come on Mettaton. G-give up already!" Alphys's voice boomed through the overhead speakers._

" Hold up! I have a thing to say. Mettaton. I don't like you. But it was pretty smart of you to use a _fire wall_ to try to stop me since you're basically a walking talkin floppy disc. That was a good one. I _have_ to admit. I like a good joke. Now continue."

_" R-right! You'll n-never be able to defeat us! As long as we w-work together!"_

_" Your puzzle's ruined now go home and leave us alone!/_ Your puzzle's ruined now go home and leave us alone!" Frisk and Alphys shouted at the same time. Well, to be more precise Alphys shouted and Frisk mumbled after her with a finger pointed at Mettaton.

_" PUZZLES? RUINED? ALPHYS DARLING WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO?"_

Frisk's eyes widened in horror as they found the last tile they stood on was green. " Oh no...they summon a monster to fight..."

_" THAT'S RIGHT BEAUTY. AND SINCE I'M A MONSTER YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME! "_

Frisk's soul glowed before them as Mettaton attacked. Frisk yelled at the metallic monster...but nothing happened. " _THIS IS IT DARLING! SAY GOODBYE!"_

Frisk's phone began to ring, Mettaton catching on to the faint buzzing sound as he said " _IS THAT YOUR PHONE? BETTER ANSWER IT!"_

Alphys's voice came through the speakers _" H-hey this seems bad! But don't worry! There's one last thing installed on your phone!"_

" Is it a rocket launcher?!" Frisk piped up.

_" N-no."_

" Then I'm not interested."

**Frisk**

Gaster folded his arms.

" _Don't worry! I-it's just as cool! You see the yellow button on your phone! Go to the act menu an p-press it! "_

**You press the yellow button. Your phone is resonating with Mettaton's presence**

_" THIS IS IT DARLING! SAY GOODBYE!"_

However, instead of death, a static noise filled the air as Frisk's soul inverted and turned completely yellow. It wasn't the gold lines that Frisk still wasn't sure the color meant.

 _" Now press Z!"_ Alphys said, unaware that Frisk registered her words as something else.

" Pardon me. I though you said something along the lines of 'press z' ?"

_" What are you talking about! I said nothing about pressing Z. I said press Z."_

**She's unaware you are hearing something else. She is telling you to fire the gun.**

" Oh. I forgot I heard certain commands differently." Frisk said, pulling up their eye board and pressing Z.

A transparent yellow 9mm shot gun appeared in their hands. Frisk blinked. " I have no idea how I use a shot gun much less hold it!" Frisk exclaimed as they tried to grip the handle. But every position was weird. They guess it was because they were holding a weapon that was capable to taking so many lives in the blink of an eye.

_" A-alright um...I don't know the exact n-names of the pieces so um...try h-holding it with your d-dominant hand, pointer finger in the trigger hole, aim and fire?"_

" You know what...I'll just to it as they do it in the movies." Frisk said, donning a serious expression as they grasped the gun with both hands tightly, the pointer finger of the dominant hand looping through the 'trigger hole?'. Keeping both eyes open, for lack of a scope, they aimed and fired at the metal frame tightly, the bullets bouncing off his body, leaving tiny dents as he shuddered.

" _OOOOH! YOU'VE DEAFEATED ME! HOW CAN THIS BE. YOU ARE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT! ETC."_ Mettaton casually rattled off cliché anime villain lines as he rolled away with a wave of his hand.

" I was expecting an anticlimactic and underwhelming end to this little venture and I was not disappointed." Frisk commented.

 _" L-looks like you beat him. Y-you did a really great job out there. "_ Alphys said over the receiver.

" If you can call it that. But it was all thanks to you." Frisk stretched, the joints in their fingers, toes and back giving a satisfactory crack.

" _Wh-what! Oh no...I mean...You were the one doing e-everything c-cool!" You could practically hear the sweat dripping from Alphys's face._

"Nah man. I wouldn't know how to do those 'cool stuff' if you didn't tell me. "sides...you were the one that built that stuff anyway right?"

 _" B-but all I did was write some s-silly programs for your p=phone!"_ Alphys protested.

" Yeah?! Silly programs that humans couldn't even dream to write in their lifetime."

Alphys was silent for a moment, seeming to collect her thoughts before letting out a breath. " _Um...this m-might sound strange but uh...c-can I tell you something?"_

Frisk was about to make the ' you already did' joke but something in Alphys's tone of voice prevented them from doing so. _"_ _B-before I met you I d-didn't really. I didn't really like myself that much. For a long time I f-felt like a total screw-up. L-like I couldn't do anything without...without letting everybody down. But guiding you has made me feel a lot better about myself. So...thanks for letting me help you uh even though sometimes you clearly state you don't want or need my help. I means a lot that you are letting me do this for you even though you are p-perfectly capable of doing it on your own."_

Frisk cracked a smile. " I know how you feel Alphys...more than you would ever know. And...I'm not perfectly capable of doing this myself. I'm stubborn and hard headed. I don't like to listen and then I complain when I find myself in trouble just because I didn't listen the first time. Besides. I didn't know there was a jetpack in my phone...or a gun for that matter. I would have died if it weren't for those installations you made. Even though they were suspiciously convenient. Ha. Still...it was the thought that counts and your thoughts have reached a number far greater than I can count. "

Alphys made squealing sounds on the other end of the line, to which Frisk giggled at. " _Um...thank you...we are...almost to the C-core. It is just past MTT Resort. Come on! Let's finish this!"_

Frisk remained smiling as they hung up the phone and put it away, Gaster hovering right beside them, a smile on his face as well.

**That was very nice of you.**

Frisk closed their eyes. " Well. I can't be a jerk 24/10. People hate flat and boring one sided characters with no development."

**Not sure if you are alluding to being on Mettaton's show or something else.**

" Could be one. Or the other. Or none. Or both." the teen smirked, giving Gaster a sideways glances as they gleefully skipped across the gray tiles. Hopping up a set of stairs, they came into contact with the blue nice cream bunny as well as the two guards from earlier.

" Hey! It's you again! Business is excellent here! These two bought all my nice cream! I've...actually sold out of everything...wait I still got something for you! A big smile! How about that!" the rabbit gave his extended greeting, a hug grin accompanying his features.

Being in a good mood from making Alphys feel happy, Frisk gave a big smile as well, waving a hand at the guards who seemed happy. Velvet ropes and the dim orange light pouring through the windows of a restaurant in a dark area greeted Frisk. Sans was standing in the front of the building, patiently waiting for them as their smile dropped.

" hey. i heard you were going to the core." Sans said.

" Oh really? Who told you?" Frisk raised a brow, giving a playful smirk as to not tip the skeleton off to their disdain for him.

" it was on tv. before you go...how about grabbin' some dinner with me first. " the skeleton suggested, one eye closed

A pensive expression grew on Frisk's face. They really didn't want to hang out with Sans now. Or ever again to be honest. But this could be the perfect opportunity to express exactly how they felt about the monster. Frisk might not have another chance like this. Sans was an odd one. He'd come and go whenever and wherever he pleased. You could never know what he was thinking. Plus with that stupid permanent smile of his...a smile Frisk so badly wanted to smack off his face...

" Sure why not?" Frisk agreed with a shrug of their shoulders.

" great. thanks for treating me." the skeleton joked. " over here. i know a shortcut."

In the literal blink of an eye, Frisk found themselves seated in a dimly lit restaurant. Sans on the opposite side of the table, a candle illuminating his face. With one tiny light, Frisk could see how old and worn the skeleton was. Every tear stain, laugh line, scrape...all in one single moment before his faux-smile covered everything up. Heh. Frisk was going to have fun exploiting the information Gaster gave them. Speaking of which, the ghostly scientist hovered behind them, wringing his hands nervously as he stared at his 'son'.

Frisk took a moment to appreciate the scenery. Red and purple titled floors, potted plants, piano music in the background. It seemed suitable for what was probably a really fancy and expensive restaurant. It was built by Mettaton after all. Frisk's face scrunched up at the fact that there were two seats but only one side had forks and spoons on it. It wasn't even placed on a napkin. How gross.

" well. here we are." Sans reclined in his seat, the piece of wooden furniture creaking under his weight?

" so...your journey's almost over huh? you must really wanna go home. i know the feeling buddo. but sometimes, it's just better to take what's been given to you ya know?" the skeleton smiled as Frisk remained silent, a neutral yet calculating expression on their face. They quietly whispered something to the waitress, an eagle monster who nodded her head with a smile and turned around.

Sans was a bit wary of Frisk's silence, he just chalked it up to a sore throat from all the screaming, a sloppy move on his part but...he could appreciate the lack of questions as he got everything off his chest if they remained silent.

" down here...you've already got food, drinks, friends...is what you have to do _really_ worth it?" the skeleton raised a brow.

Frisk's lips tightened. Noticing their expression, the skeleton turned his head away and closed his eyes with a sigh before facing the human again. " ah. forget it. i'm rootin' for you kid."

Frisk made no expression at Sans' vote for them.

" uh...you seem a bit melancholy. let me cheer you up with a story eh? so. i'm a sentry in snowdin forest right? i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring. a snore really. fortunately, deep in the forest there's this HUGE locked door. and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. you like knock knock jokes right?"

Frisk muttered a thanks to the waiter, who placed a ceramic mug filled with a steaming brown liquid. Frisk carefully cradled the mug, contents sloshing inside. They sniffed the cup and gave a tiny smile, blowing on it before taking a tiny sip. Frisk nodded for Sans to continue.

" so one day, i'm knocking them out as usual. i knock on the door and say ' knock knock' and suddenly, from the other side...i hear a woman's voice. " who is there?" so naturally i respond. " dishes" " dishes who?" " dishes a very bad joke" Sans winked.

Frisk refrained from showing any other emotion on their face other than a cold calculating stare. Sans began to get nervous but the skeletal monster didn't show it. Besides, the monster's permanent smile would take the brunt of it.

" then she just howls with laughter. like its the best joke she's hear in a hundred years. so i keep em comin' and she keeps laughing. she's the best audience I've ever had. then...after a dozen of them, SHE knocks and says " knock knock" i say " whose there?" " old lady! " old lady who?" " oh i did not know you could yodel!"

The joke was not funny.

" wow. needless to say, this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours. eventually, i had to leave. papyrus gets kinda cranky with out his bedtime story." Sans winked

" but she told me to come by again...and so i did. then i did again. and again. it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules." Sans gave a chuckle before turning away again.

" one day though...I noticed she wasn't laughing very much. i asked her what was up. then she told me something strange. " if a human ever comes through this door...could you please, please promise something. watch over them and protect them will you not? " now. i hate making promises. and this woman...i don't even know her name. but...someone who sincerely likes bad jokes...has an integrity you can't say " no" to. "

He turned away again, seeming to collect his thoughts before looking back at the human. Frisk took the opportunity to slowly slurp the contents of the cup, hiding their pained grimace by keeping their piercing glare at Sans.

They weren't too fond of coffee.

" do you get what i'm sayin'?" Sans asked to which Frisk responded with a quiet voice

" Why did you lie?"

A confused expression made its way onto Sans' face, the skeleton not understanding the implications.

" whaddya mean?"

" Why did you lie. To me. At Grillby's. And to Gaster. All his life." Frisk looked up slowly, tears draining from their eyes.

" Aw kid." Sans stretched across the table to wipe Frisk's eyes.

" Don't touch me!" Frisk screeched, slapping the skeleton's hands away.

Sans' eyes went pitch black, the monster slowly sinking in his seat. Frisk looked at Sans with a furious expression.

" How am I supposed to know what you are telling me is true when what you said at Grillby's was complete and utter garbage!"

" what are you talking about?" Sans asked seriously. " gaster told you stuff didn't he? how much do you know?"

" I know...that you are not Gaster's Sans. You are..most likely from another timeline. You and Papyrus. The both of you. There was...some sort of accident in your timeline and the two of you got rocketed here or something. The original Sans and Papyrus was killed and you two replaced them. Because you and the originals were so different, you manipulated Gaster's memory to throw off suspicion. You _lied._ Lied until he _died._ Is Papyrus apart of this. I know he's from the different timeline so...was he a part of the manipulation process?"

" No." Sans lied, doing anything to defend his brother. The truth was that Papyrus was a part but he eventually forgot about his original home and their manipulation as he grew up, believing this Gaster was genuinely his. At least before this Gaster met the same fate as the other. He didn't want to risk spilling this to Frisk, who was already on edge, and have the human go after his brother due to a misunderstanding.

Frisk narrowed their eyes suspiciously, knowing Sans would do anything for his brother. But Papyrus seemed genuinely clueless.

" Good."

Sans sighed. " the stuff I told you in snowdin. all of it was true. about my gaster at least. it was just...easier to lie. tell things from my side. i didn't expect him to remember." That probably made everything worse.

 **So...wH** **en I was finISHing** **Sans' senTENces...it was just what _HE_ wanted me to say and _think_? All my life...I was **never my own person **? Being [ REDACTED] my own child who wasn't even **_MINE_ **! All of that** _love and affection_ **was just...Sans trying to replace _what he lost_? I...Him trying to get me to become like his so it would be easier for _him_ to live with [ REDACTED] ? I don't...I just don't understand. Even from _beyond the grave_. _Out of space and time itself I'm...and I DON'T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE I just.._.**

Gaster crashed.

" What about the dust in the bed." they snapped

" sat on top of the other sans and papyrus and accidentally killed them. they were babies and we were fully grown coming in with the force of a train. our bodies only adapted to this timeline because they were dead and needed someone to fill the gap." Sans answered, not bothering to ask where they got that information from since Gaster probably told them

Frisk didn't even don a horrified expression though that's what they were feeling. Choosing to sip from their cup of coffee which was still surprisingly hot. " So...your growth after Gaster's disappearance wasn't because he was still alive. Even though Gaster really was a boss. It was because you weren't connected at all."

" yes."

Frisk bit their bottom lip, looking down for a moment before looking at Sans again "...do you know what is in my mug Sans?"

" ..."

" It's coffee. Black. No cream. No sugar. Just as how you gave Gaster when you put that memory wiping stuff in it."

"..."

" SANS. YOU _LIED!_ _WHY SANS! WHY!_ WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL GASTER _THE GODDAMMED TRUTH!_ HE _**TRUSTED**_ YOU! REGARDED YOU AS HIS _**SON**_ HIS OWN _**FLESH**_ AND _**BLOOD.**_ AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN GROW THE BALLS TO TELL HIM YOU WEREN'T HIS?! Sure it would have been weird trying to explain " The Many World's Theory" but he's a scientist for goodness sake! Figuring out weird things is his job."

" i..."

" I don't want to hear your excuses Sans. You could have told him. He would have understood. Do you have any _clue_ as to how much you hurt him." Tears streamed from their eyes.

" You've been hiding. Keeping these secrets for so long and all it took was for some random human who was too stubborn and curious for their own good to break the damn."

" i was an adult in a child's body. it was going to be hard trying not to react to gaster as if he was my own. i was weirded out by him. paps was weirded out by him. we panicked-"

" I thought you said Paps had no part in this." Frisk interrupted.

" at the beginning yes. not a part of the manipulation but just keeping our identities a secret. he eventually forgot about his origins and literally became one with this timeline." Sans answered Frisk with a partial lie.

" ..."

"..."

"...I'm not going to forgive you. "

" don't expect you to."

" You don't even care do you. I expected you to be angry at me."

" after living two entire lives...you manage to dig a deep well of patience."

"..."

"..."

"...there was no way for you to cry for him."

" i cried after the second core accident."

" Are you happy Sans?"

" no."

" Good."

"..."

"..."

"...can i speak to him?"

" He's not here right now. I doubt he'd even _want_ to talk to you if he was."

" you know kid...you certainly have the guts to just come to me and judge me for my actions when you know literally _nothing_ about me."

Frisk didn't respond.

" that promise that i made to her. the woman behind the door...buddy. you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?"

Sans' eyes were dark.

" Y.o.u'.d. B.e. D.e.a.d. W.h.e.r.e. Y.o.u. S.t.a.n.d."

Shivers crawled up and down Frisk's spine, but the teen made no movement to show any discomfort in front of the skeleton.

" I hate humans. It was a human that sabotaged the Core. My Core. It was a human that _pushed my_ Gaster into the Core. You'd think in another timeline things would be different. Different personalities. Different circumstances. **It didn't matter.** A human pushed this Gaster in. _It was always humans._ I was born on the surface. Just a kid when we where trapped. But the twisted smiles of the mages that trapped us in my timeline still haunts me to this very day."

"...Sans..."

" Do you know what it's like. Changing who you are just to conform to the expectations of someone else. I hate making jokes. They were always stale and made no sense. Just an excuse to make childish and inappropriate jokes. Papyrus. Papyrus was the king of 'em. Not fart jokes. Real jokes. He regarded them as a puzzle for everyone else to solve. " what did you say?" " that doesn't make sense?-oh I get it." "Nice one." Sans shook his head. " Having to switch? I doubt you'd understand."

" Sans...I understand. Changing yourself? I can relate. More than you'll ever know. But..."

Frisk lowered their head or a moment before bringing back up, eyes radiating with anger.

" I don't give a shit about you or your sap story. It does not justify the actions that you took."

" heh. the judge getting judged. how ironic." Sans gave a dry humorless laugh.

" Still rootin' for me now Sans." Frisk sneered.

" yeah. got guts and brains and empathy. gotta respect someone with all three. anyway about that promise...haven't i done a great job protecting you? i mean look at your self. you haven't died a single time." the skeleton said sarcastically.

Frisk nearly choked on their own spit at the irony of the situation. They died quite a few times. Some during battle ad some intentional. Wait. " a single time"? Was he implying that the skeleton knew of Frisk's ability to come back to life? Impossible. Everyone who killed Frisk didn't remember. But then again. Sans was from another timeline. All the rules might not necessarily apply to him. He might have remembered. But...shouldn't the same be for Papyrus. Why was Papyrus fully integrated but not Sans.

"what's that look supposed to mean? am i wrong?"

" I have a question. Why was...Papyrus fully integrated into this timeline but not you." Frisk completely ignored the question the skeletal monster asked

Sans shrugged his shoulder. " tibia honest i have no clue. maybe papyrus was just too young to really remember anything."

Frisk narrowed their eyes, Sans seemed like he was telling the truth but their trust in the short monster was severely severed.

Sans pushed from the table, the chair making a blood curdling screech as it scraped across the floor. The hair on Frisk's neck and arms stood on end but they ignored it.

" well...that's all. i hope you're happy. calling me out on my sins. i don't blame you. in fact. i'm glad you told me to my face. it was hard living with all these secrets. at least someone else knows and i can trust that person not tell anyone about this. even if they don't trust me. take care of yourself kid. cause someone really cares about you." the skeleton disappeared.

Frisk just sat there in their seat for a few seconds, not saying anything before opening their mouth.

" I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just note. Frisk did not go about this conversation the right way and you should not use this as an example of confrontation.


	51. Part 6: Not a Meaningful Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is feeling a little hollow after their conversation with Sans. Ft. Flowey

Frisk ran outside the restaurant, ignoring the other monsters that gave them worried glances and sat in the front of the hotel, hugging their knees to their chest, sobbing. Their shoulders rose and fell erratically, each breath they took halted by a hiccup and shuddering cough. There were no monsters around to help them. Besides, even if there were, how do explain that someone from a different timeline lied to someone and now that someone is a ghost that following you around and just realizing that they were lied to? Loud sobbing quieted down to soft hiccups.

" Well, well, well...what do we have here?" sneered a voice.

Frisk looked up and through watery eyes saw yellow. " F-flowey?" they sniffed.

" You guessed it! Give the idiot a gold star...I told you to watch out for that smiley trashbag. He's a trashbag for a reason you know." the flower rolled his eyes.

" What do you want?" Frisk sighed.

" I don't want anything really! _Except to see you suffer and hand the timeline over to me ! "_ He laughed, his face turning into one with sharp fangs.

" Never." Frisk hissed, the glare in their eye turning to sadness a moment after.

The human blinked for a moment before suddenly rushing forward and grabbing Flowey by his stem, pulling him out of the ground. The flower screamed in protest.

" Hey! What are you doing! Put me down this instant you idiot!" he shrieked as he tried to writhe out of Frisk's grasp.

" You will be keeping me company. You're already following me so why not." Frisk said in a no nonsense manner, that kept Flowey shut.

" I see no need to have me here. You've been travelling through this accursed place fine on your own." the former prince pointed out.

Frisk didn't say anything. They simply opened their inventory and went in their dimensional box, pulling out one of their old boots. The scooped some dirt in the palm of their hand and poured it into the boot, planting Flowey in it. Flowey blinked at the gesture and muttered a thanks even though he didn't really mean it. Frisk appreciated the gesture, even though they knew Flowey couldn't feel it. Standing up, the human dusted themselves off, grabbing Flowey's boot.

" What next." Frisk demanded rather than asked.

" You tell me! You're the one who just grabbed me and stuffed me in this old rotten boot without my permission!" shouted Flowey angrily.

" I don't need your permission to do anything." Frisk sounded strangely empty. " I'm going inside the hotel. Maybe I can buy food or something."

The human turned around and pushed the glass doors open, eyes squinting at the bright light that flooded their senses after being in the dark for so long. Red velvet carpet lay upon the floors. A save point twinkled familiarly in the front of a water fountain. The sculpture was of Mettaton spraying water out of his mouth, and onto the floor where no one bothered to clean it up. At least there was a drain so the water wouldn't flood the hotel. What baffled Frisk is that in the time this was here, perhaps a long time seeing how the carpet and tile that had been affected was noticeably pale, nobody took the initiative to shut off the pump and fix the statue so a constant stream of water wouldn't cascade to the ground. Frisk touched the save star, the warmth of it flooding them, the calming atmosphere of the hotel filling them with Rebellion. They looked up and mentally read their progress. Flowey pretended to be confused.

" What the hell are you staring at you dumbass?" Flowey grumbled.

" Nothing. Just this statue."

" Riiiiight." Flowey narrowed his eyes.

There was an inscription on the statue. " Royal Memorial Fountain. Built 201X Mettaton Added Last Week."

Frisk blinked. " If Mettaton's statue was just placed here...that means something else was in its place. The only other statue i saw was in Waterfall. That bastard. He must have removed the statute dedicated to Prince Asriel and replaced it to himself, leaving it to get wet and erode." Frisk sounded mad but showed no outward signs.

Frisk walked down the hallway with the rooms in it.

" Hey!" a voice shouted " You can't go in a room without paying for one."

Frisk turned around and with a blank expression, tossed gold at the monster who literally had a hand for a head, and contemplated sticking up their middle finger but decided not to go through with it before turning around and entering an empty room.

" Jeez kid. What's your problem?" asked Flowey.

Frisk didn't answer, only jumped in the bed with closed eyes, and opened them widely with restrained fury at the fact that every time they moved, something was triggered within the mattress and activated some music. They didn't mind listen to music as they prepared to sleep. The problem was that it echoed through the entire room in short bursts instead of a constant quiet stream. Frisk slid out of the bed and proceeded to lay on the floor, but the light was too bright as there were no such covers as on the bed on the floor to block the light. Thy tried turning off a Mettaton shaped lamp. There was no light switch. A bottle of perfume sat on the opposite nightstand. " Eau de Rectangle". Every French person in the world inhaled sharply at this mimicry simultaneously. Frisk tried to unscrew the cap off to take a sniff but the cap was so comically large that it couldn't come off.

" Useless." Frisk said as they exited the room. " What now."

" I don't know? Why don't you harass the other monsters in there. Pretend to be room service or something." Flowey hissed in an annoyed tone.

" Okay." Frisk said as they knocked on the first door. The monsters inside asked if they had their Sea Tea, opening the door before slamming it shut. " No you don't" they mumbled.

" Wow. You actually listened to me. Do another one." Flowey smirked.

Frisk knocked on the second door, this monster asking for a Cinnamon Bunny. Frisk had one, they slid it under the door, the pastry becoming paper thin. The monster on the other side sounded excited. " You brought it just the way I wanted it! Here's a tip!"

" That's a hearty tip." Flowey noted with a raised eyebrow, seeing the human pocket 99G.

Frisk didn't knock on the last door, as the shuffling from underneath would prevent the monster inside from hearing the knock. They knelt down and slid a Dog Salad under the door. Nothing happened.

" It's almost like the salad was absorbed by the darkness." Flowey commented.

" I know something that was absorbed by the darkness. Or at least is currently being absorbed." Frisk said blankly.

A white cat, green dragon and black one eyed slime stood in the front of an elevator, the cat explained that the elevator was supposed to head straight to the capital but had stopped working. The hotel was trying to do its best to accommodate those stuck. Frisk's eyes caught the sign of a restaurant. They needed to get new items since they had just given away two. Well, they sold one for 99G actually but details details.

Pushing the door open and walking to the counter, Frisk saw an orange cat wearing a red uniform. He had a cigarette in his mouth and looked like he made a terrible life decision.

" Welcome to the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your day." he greeted Frisk with obviously forced cheer.

" Hello." Frisk greeted simply.

" I'm sorry haha it's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't bought anything other than give this rehearsed greeting." the cat monsters said through gritted, teeth, sweat pouring down his face.

Frisk blinked, mouth forming into a tiny 'oh' as they glanced at a black camera that peered down the cashier's neck.

Not needing to use the panels to choose food options, as there was a menu on the back wall, Frisk took a look at the options, taking note of the price and what power ups it might give Frisk.

" What the hell? A steak in the shape of Mettaton's face? Just how egotistical is this robot?!" Flowey exclaimed.

" Please don't ask. Just don't." the cat silently pleaded.

" I guess I'll buy a starfait since its the cheapest thing...on...here..." Frisk trailed off as they saw the cat's face once the money was about to be turned in.

" Why..." Flowey cringed.

The cat's face had morphed into something ugly. His eyes were upturned and his ears were pointed up, grin taking half of his face.

" I think I'll just take this back...never mind here you go." Frisk handed over the money, noticing how the cat's lips had turned thick and his eyes spread apart, his face reading ' so do you want it or not.'

" I think we need to have a talk." Frisk said.

" What? Why are you trying to talk to me? I'll get in trouble if i get chummy with the customers." the monster spoke, his mouth unmoving as not to alert the person watching him.

" That's stupid. You need to get chummy with customers in order to bring them back. Hospitality is the key to a good relationship between customers and the owners of the franchise. If the patrons see that you're working there for _them_ and not just to scrap enough to pay rent then they'll want to come back and spend _more_ money. I've never been in any of these garbage stores and even I know that." Flowey threw his leaves in the air.

" Sorry..." the cat's face turned small.

" No need to apologize." Frisk held up a hand, before dragging a tall chair, which screeched along the floor, up to the counter and sat on top of it. A flat expression on their face as they set Flowey on the counted. " Begin."

" SO I wanted to be an ACTOR!" the cat began, a huge pained smile on his face, eyes upturned and hands in the air as if he wanted to strangle something, " When I first came to Hotland, it was my dream to work with Mettaton Well...be careful what you wish for little buddy!"

" That's where you went wrong." Flowey said, Frisk nodding in agreement.

" I hate Mettaton. But I want to know why was Mettaton bad for you." Frisk said rather than asked.

" God! Have you even looked around? This place is a labyrinth of bad choices! And every time we try to change something for the better, he vetoes it and says " that's not how they to it on the surface"." The cashier still gave that wide pained smiled.

Frisk frowned as Flowey growled. " Well that's dumb! How can he even say that when that metal asshat's never been to the surface?! The only human stuff is the trash down in Waterfall! And the reason its there is because that stuff is stuff that isn't done on the surface anymore. He's literally using outdated garbage!"

" Oh right! After all. Humans are _always_ eating hamburgers made of sequins and glue!" the cashier said sarcastically.

" If that was the case, humanity would have died out a very long time ago. As well as monsters seeing how your survival depends on the stuff they no longer need. If they aren't alive. They won't need to need stuff. Without needing stuff there won't be things to not need. Meaning you won't get the things the humans no longer need because there are no humans. It's basically a sliding slope that leads to the death of both our species. " Frisk explained flatly.

" Why else is Mettaton so bad? Other than his complete ignorance." Flowey asked scoffing the last part under his breath.

The monster's lips went thick again and his eyes spread slightly apart as he breathed " Why does everyone find him so attractive?"

"Wait people do?" Frisk raised a brow.

" _I_ will continue the questioning." Flowey hissed before looking at the cashier. " Continue."

" He's literally just a freaking rectangle!" the cat gripped at the air a little tighter before half his face shrunk down into a small corner. " You know...one time...I actually bought one of those kits online...to uh make yourself look more rectangular." he rubbed his hands together nervously. " They don't work."

" PFTHAHAHAHAHA!" Flowey laughed " WHAT AN IDIOT! HAHAAHHAHA!"

Frisk half lidded their eyes and looked at him with disappointment.

Flowey spoke again after calming down. " Hey...hehehe...if you're having _soooo_ much trouble understanding other people's relationships with Mettaton...hahaha...why don't _you_ give us a bit of romantic advice? Huh? Dr. _Looooooove..._ pfthahaha!"

Ignoring Flowey's teasing laughter, the cat took a drag of the cancer stick, his face relaxing once he let the plume of smoke out. " Listen. I like you...little buddy. So I'm gonna save you a lot of trouble..." he gripped at the air again, the wide pained smile with upturned eyes. " _Never interact with attractive people."_

Frisk snorted and spoke through the vines with rolled eyes. " I don't interact with normal people. Why would I interact with someone who looks a thousand times better than me? "

" _That drives me to my next point._ Unless you're " one of them" they're just gonna take advantage of you."

" -Regular people take advantage of me. Well used to, then I started throwing hands." Frisk said.

" _Like that time those two chicks asked me to sneak them some glamburgers!"_ he looked like he wanted to cry. The cat took a puff of his cigarette. " And naïve teenager that I was, I said yes to them...bad idea." his face shrank to one corner.

" Don't say hanything stupid." Flowey warned Frisk.

" I make no promises."

" So...what happened?" Flowey asked, genuinely curious to see what made his encounter so horrible. Mostly to get a laugh at the cat's shortcomings.

" So. I went out in the alley to see those two ladies and uh...you know, see what'd happen next." the cat monsters said with a relaxed grin, smothering the butt of his cigaratee in an ash tray before lighting another one.

Frisk face palmed and sighed. " Goodness gracious."

His face shrunk before he adopted a nervous expression. " Then my boss saw me and asked me what I was doing..." his lips turned thick and his eyes spread apart. " I was so startled, the hamburgers in my pocket tumbled out onto the ground..." he gripped at the air, accompanied with his wide pained smile. " Not wanting to lose face, I scrambled to pick them up! But as I was leaning over, the weight of the remaining hamburgers..." he adopted a nervous expression. "...caused my pants to fall down. Then the girls laughed at me. Everyone calls me Burgerpants now" His face shrunk into a corner.

" PfffffttttHahahahHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Flowey laughed, rocking back and forth within the boot, choking. He deeply gasped, trying to gain breathes only to burst into laughter again. " What an _imbecile!"_

The cashier didn't seem affected by Flowey laughing at him. Frisk actually felt sorry for Burgerpants. Normally they would laugh at this too, then apologize while still laughing and then give some tips on how to help now...its just. Okay. That's a thing that happened. So sorry for the loss of your pride and dignity. Now its time to move on.

" Well since you seem to be getting in on years, how about some life advice?" Frisk asked.

" Sure thing." the cat closed his eyes, face relaxed as he took another puff of his cigarette. "... _you've still got time. Don't live like me."_ his expression was once again pained as he grasped at the air again, looking for something to strangle. He took another drag, trying to relax himself. " I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life."

" Well aren't you gonna do anything to fix your future?"

" Future? WHAT future? Nothing down here EVER changes!... _I'll probably be trapped in this stupid job forever..._ But wait! There's one thing that keeps me going! If ASGORE gets just ONE more human soul...we'll finally get to go to the surface! It'll be a band new world, There's gotta be a second chance out there for me! For everyone! So...stay strong little buddy. When I make it big, I'll keep you in mind." he smoked.

" Hmm...you know where I can sell some junk?"

" Why not try selling to the two chicks in the alley way." Burgerpants suggested.

" Thanks." Frisk hopped off the stool and pushed it back to where it belonged and leaving.

" Hey! You moron! You're forgetting me!" Flowey screeched.

With a sigh, Frisk turned around and grabbed the boot, leaving the restaurant. Frisk went back to the fountain to take " one last look" at it before exiting the hotel. They stepped on a piece of paper and pulled it off their boot, crumpling it and throwing it in the bushes without even reading it. However, they did pay attention to a red arrow on the floor leading to a dark creepy alley.

" I hope these two girls aren't black market-" Frisk began flatly before Flowey interrupted.

" Do you really think this is a good I idea? I don't care if anything bad happens to you but whatever happens to you happens to me because you're holding me."

" No. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what's good and what isn't. I don't know what's true and what isn't. I don't even know what I'm doing. I know I want to go home but I don't feel like leaving just yet. There's someone I want to help. I just don't know how to reach him anymore." Frisk answered blankly entering the store.

" Hey check it out!/ Yeah! check it out!" exclaimed two girls, one a crocodile and the other a cat. The purple cat was on the chubby side, with short black hair with blue and purple streaked into it. She was wearing a blue and yellow jeans overalls. The crocodile, who was much skinner and taller was wearing some kind of pink, blue and yellow poncho. Her blond hair tied into braids.

" So like what's up? " asked the crocodile.

" Some poor dude named Burgerpants told me to come here if I wanted to sell stuff to you."

" Oh. That guy from the store? Yuck. What a creep." she stuck out her tongue.

" Yeah he's a creep...but he's kind of cute too..." the cat added.

" C'mon Catty. Don't you have ANY standards?" the crocodile folded her arms.

" Nope!" the cat laughed, eyes upturned and paws up to her mouth.

" These are some of the people I hate the most." Flowey grumbled.

" Ok, like the annoying thing is..." the crocodile began

" He'd be OK if he just treated us with some respect." Catty finished.

" What do you mean?" Frisk asked, flatly with an equally flat expression.

" But he just...acts really weird..."

" And then he acts as if its OUR fault he acts that way!" Catty gasped with disbelief.

Frisk was confused.

" Like...when we asked the to get those glamburgers..."

" He dropped them and ran away before we could even say anything!"

Frisk blinked. " That's because his boss caught him sneaking food he wasn't supposed to. Plus he said you laughed at him."

" We were going to share them..."

" Really? I wasn't...pfthahaha!" Catty laughed.

" So now that you're done insulting Burgerpants behind his...pants...why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves so I'll know whether my time here will be wasted or not."

" I'm Bratty and this is my best friend Catty/ I'm Catty and this is my best friend Bratty." the two said at the same time.

" Some higher power hates me." the teen face palmed while Flowey gave a deep dramatic sigh.

Frisk then went on to engage in the most painful conversation in their entire life. Every. Single. Moment was cringe worthy and left a sour taste in their mouth. As if they decided to guzzle a gallon of concentrated lime juice. The way they spoke at the same time, or finished each others sentences made Flowey want to pin their lips shut with several thorns. Those high pitched giggles made Frisk internally squirm, their ears screaming in agony as they forced themselves to engage in conversation. The two monster's names fitting their personalities though it was somewhat ironic. Not the enjoyable ironic. An irony in which Frisk just didn't decide to take the effort to figure out. They asked as little questions as possible, just wanting to sell their crap and beat it the hell out of there. What made it worse is that they didn't care that they were selling their customers literally garbage. While Frisk didn't blame them, the least they could do is clean some of the stuff off or try to fix it up. And the fact that they seem excited about it didn't help at all. However, what made Frisk want to just either kill themselves or the monster the most is how they _swooned_ over Mettaton. They could see the hearts in their eyes, fanaticizing about marrying him. Frisk swallowed the bile that began to crawl up their esophagus from the moment they saw Catty's eyes roll back as she stuck out her tongue.

They managed to get some useful information. What they would apply it to? Who knows. Apparently Mettaton acted like being built was his idea, which...didn't surprise Frisk in the slightest. And that after he was built, he acted like he and Alphys were old friends. This caused Frisk to raise their eyebrow slightly. Flowey didn't seem interested. He already knew the truth. Not that Chara needed to know.

Frisk narrowed their eyes when the two monsters said that Alphys and Mettaton weren't friends anymore. It seemed like the two got along pretty fine even when trying to capture them. Frisk didn't know that Alphys knew these two and was like a sister to them. She took them out to the dump and stuff and they were laughing about how she collected,

" Anime! _NOT **cartoons.**_ " Frisk hissed in defense of one of the only things that kept them sane throughout their life.

The human internally grimaced about how Alphys though Asgore was super cute and how she made Mettaton to impress him. Though something told Frisk that the two monsters where misinterpreting the reason why Alphys tried to impress him seeing as how she was asked to do " science stuff" afterwards. Frisk eventually tuned them out, Flowey asking all the questions instead even though he knew what they were going to say. He just wanted Chara to know something, hoping the human was somewhat paying attention, so he wouldn't be more dumb and oblivious than he already was. Frisk couldn't sell anything much to their dismay and left, a deep scowl on their face as they had to go through all that suffering for nothing.

Frisk went back inside the hotel and saved, standing in front of a large door that had a huge sign labeled, CORE on the front. Gaster's creation. Frisk thought about reaching out to the poor scientist but decided against it. He needed some time to be alone. But a feeling of dread coiled in Frisk's stomach like a venous snake, waiting to strike. What if something happened? That something being the void had already completely absorbed him by now. What if he wasn't there anymore. At all. Frisk pursed their and closed their eyes, letting out a breath. No. He...he would be fine. If anything was going to happen to him, the melted skeleton would let the human know right?

They pushed open the doors, and their eyes widened at the dangerously narrow pathway between the hotel and the other side. There weren't any guardrails either. Two black forms were on the other side and Frisk immediately called Alphys. With all this technology around it would seem that this would be a restricted area for normal monsters.

 _" W-what? N-nobody's supposed to be there. Oh well. W-we can't worry about that now."_ the monster hung up.

" Alphys." an unspoken threat hung in the air.

Frisk walked in on the other side of a door, wires could be seen running through the walls and along the floor, lights blinking like Christmas lights. The human called Alphys.

_" R-ready? This is it! Take the e-elevator to the top of the Core!"_

Really this can't be it? Frisk took one of the side doors, their phone rang and Frisk answered it, " Alphys."

_" W-why don't you try the elevator first? Oh no!"_

The two black figures appeared earlier, blocking Frisk from proceeding forward. Frisk pressed a button on the phone, turning it into the headphones with the mic attached, the microphone down in the one position. A Madjick appeared in the front of them. Using the panels as well as sarcastic advice from Flowey, the human managed to beat it by clearing their mind, staring at it and eventually talking it down. Though they did lose 3 HP by the corner orb that kept shooting crosses at them.

_" Th-that was close! W-why are there so many m-monsters here?"_

As Frisk progressed, eyeing the red rubber insulated wires that coiled along the ground and untwisting brightly colored tubed lights that did nothing but make the bright brighter and simultaneously burn electricity because why not, Frisk found themselves asking.

" What the am I even doing?"

Flowey didn't answer, apparently he had fallen asleep along the way, bored of all the non killing going on. Frisk violently shook the boot, causing Flowey to whip back and forth as he made choking sounds.

" JUST WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?!" Flowey' face turned demonic, his teeth sharp as his eyes were black with white pin pricks for pupils. The face faded as he realized Frisk looked at him with a dead, hollow expression.

"N-never mind." the flower grumbled, knowing not to mess with Chara when they had those expressions on their face.

Frisk called Alphys. " Laser."

Alphys hummed on the other side. Frisk had to turn the switch the switch off but that would have activated the other lasers. Alphys gave Frisk the order in which the lasers would head in Frisk's direction, the teen giving a single nod which each color. The human immediately switched the giant laser beam off. However, the were caught off guard when the lasers came in a completely different order than what the scientist had instructed. The beams had shaved off some of Frisk's HP, leaving them with 17 HP and burning the lower half of their shirt off. Frisk slightly growled as Alphys apologized.

Frisk eventually came up to a crossroads, Alphys telling Frisk to go right. Frisk didn't trust Alphys. Not they actually cared about gaining the monster's trust to begin with. But know...

Every time, Frisk had listened to Alphys' advice other than when dealing with Mettaton, they had gotten hurt. They chose to go straight ahead instead.

" What are you doing? Didn't four eyes tell you to go right?"

"...I don't want to get hurt again." Frisk gripped the boot tighter, hair shadowing their eyes as the double meaning lingered in the air.

At the end of the straightaway was a row of lasers, moving faster than Frisk could decipher the pattern. They narrowed their eyes. And lied down on their stomach, slowly crawling under the beams that whizzed above their head, blowing a few strands around. Frisk shivered, as the remnants of their shirt rolled up, exposing their stomach to the cool metal. They grunted, keeping their head as low to the ground as possible. Frisk had to be swift and accurate about this. One mistake and they either get decapitated by a laser or fall down in the abyss below them. Deep in the stomach of the Core where Gaster had fallen. Frisk wondered.

Would they be shattered across time and space as well?

Would their friends and family remember them?

Could they reset after falling into the Core?

Despite the cold metal rubbing their skin, Frisk's palms became sweaty, the longer they crawled, the more unsure they became about this plan. It would have been better to call Alphys. Maybe they should have listened to Flowey. Oh. Crap. Flowey. Frisk left him on the other side. Now that they thought about it, they could faintly hear some screaming and a bit of cursing coming from the furthest end of the pathway. They stopped crawling once they saw the most unholiest row of blue lasers in their entire. Life. Frisk growled, a determined expression on their face as they rose ever so lightly and leaned back on their foot, stretching slightly to unravel the knots that had had tied themselves in their legs. Letting out a breath, Frisk scampered under the wire, the slight thrum of the lasers echoing multiple times and filling their head with a loud whir.

Making across to the other side, Frisk stood up hastily, and rolled their shoulders, tilting their head around and around to relieve the tension and stress that had built up in their muscles.

 _" Wh-what the hell human? Wh-why didn't you ask for assistance? I-I could have turned the lasers off. I-I didn't want to call and startle you into standing up."_ Alphys sounded relieved and angry at the same time.

"...I don't trust you. Every time I listen to you I get hurt..." Frisk said emotionlessly into the receiver.

All the courage Alphys had gained, in that moment completely shattered.

_" Oh..o-okay. I- I understand. S-sorry. I-I won't interfere when I don't need to then."_

Frisk turned their head to see their boot overturned. The dirt spilled out of it an Flowey was gone. Frisk didn't care. They didn't remember why they even brought him. Perhaps to fill their head with the extra noise and commentary that Gaster had once provided. Frisk continued ahead, desperately trying not to focus their attention no the dizzying fact that there were no railings. Now that they thought about it, they hadn't seen any source of safety features in this place. It was a wonder how Alphys or any other monster had not fallen in yet. And what was with all the exposed wiring? How the place hadn't spontaneous combusted was a mystery? I mean why wouldn't it. Wires that might spark. The Core is practically sitting in a vat of flammable substances. Then again, this was an entire civilization under a mountain. And said civilization was filled with monsters and magic. So who knows. Maybe there's some invisible insulation that Frisk couldn't see.

Stopping between a crossroad, Alphys complaining about her map being wrong, Frisk saved. A feeling that was once warm, now cold, Frisk saved. The scent of the ozone filled them with

Rebellion


	52. Part 7: Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last act of the show. The last encoutner between Frisk and the bloodthirsty robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Rewind" written and composed by Static-P for the anime Misty Chronexia and the Eight Seals

Frisk stared at the different pathways they could take, putting a hand over their chin, rubbing it as they contemplated which direction they could take with a skeptical look. They couldn't rely on Alphys anymore. Well they could. But chose not to. The last few experiences with the yellow monster weren't particularly pleasant. And they didn't know anything about the place. Only if Gaster was here. He probably knew the place inside out and would be able to give the human the safest and easiest path. They mentally sighed, wondering if they should try to call Gaster again. After some consideration, they decided not to. He would come in his own time, the man had been through so much, rushing him would do no good. Though they couldn't help but have a nagging feeling hat something terrible was happening. Frisk shrugged that feeling off as well. They knew they were more likely to slide more towards the most negative outlook anyway. It was a habit that the teen had and was honestly trying to shake it off. Of course Life only gave them more reasons to just toss aside an already dwindling optimistic attitude. In the end, Frisk decided to take the path on the right, coughing slightly at the yellow gas that filled the room, the red glowing tips of mechanical pillars peeking just above the wispy substance. They kept going straight until they came into a room, a single gray plastic trash can sitting in the center of the room. The human peered inside, a yellow glint from the inside catching their attention. They bent down and widened their eyes at the amount of money sitting at the bottom of the can. Sticking their hand in, they grabbed up the coins, knowing that they might need the extra money in the future. Turning back towards the way they came, they took a left and then a right, going straight until they came upon another room with a trashcan. A glamburger was sitting in the bottom of it, wrapped up.

" What a waste..." Frisk scoffed, folding their arms and looking away in disgust...before quickly grabbing the sandwich and stuffing it in their inventory, running away.

They turned around again, taking a right, heading on a straight path. One lacking rails. Sticking their arms out for balance, they walked, putting one foot in the front of the other. Frisk stopped, when black figures crawled from the sides of the pathway and standing up, effectively blocking the way. Frisk's eye twitched, as they balled their hands into fists, silently growling as they grinded their teeth.

" Ugggggh! Out of the way! I'm sick and tired of you dumb monsters trying to kill me!" they shouted, running up towards the monsters. They summoned the frying pan, beating the Madjick out of the sky, the monster fluttering down to the floor and limping back to the shadows from which it came, dust trickling from the wounds. Frisk had no need to attack the Knight Knight because it dived into the shadows to help their monster friend. Piles of gold coins lay before Frisk.

Monsters are too nice sometimes.

Three more monsters appeared and Frisk tightened their grip on the pan. Using the bottom of the pan, they deflected the attacks, getting closer with each turn as they slapped each monster, a hollow sound echoing throughout the area. The monsters gasped in pain, collapsing to the ground as Frisk walked past them. Instead of waiting for the gold, they simply grabbed it out of their wallets. A neutral, nearly dead expression forming on their face. However, they were running low on supplies and screamed, knowing they had no choice but to go back to the nearest stores and buy supplies lest they die over and over with no progress. Its not that they didn't have faith in their own skills its just that they didn't want to take any chances. Dying is very inconvenient and hinders much needed progress.

After buying several food items, and saving once they got back to the Core save point, they ran to cover up the more ground until they arrived to the others side of the walkway where they beat the monsters with the frying pan.

"...are you kidding me!"

There was nothing but a dead end and a switch. They flipped it. Nothing happened. They grumbled turning around, and going right, a direction in which hey hadn't taken yet. Frisk grumbled as they ended up on the same pathway that let to the room with the garbage can full of money. They let out a weary sigh, taking another path, finding themselves back at the save point.

"...this is going to take a while..."

Definitely lost, Frisk punched a wall, hissing in anger as a cover up for their wince. " Damn it! Can't there be maps of this stupid place embedded in the walls or something! Oh! Here's the exit! And yes! Railings!"

An astigmatism blocked the way. The human clocked them on the back of their with the frying pan. Hopefully monsters don't suffer from concussions. A save point was at the end of the hallway. Behind the door must be the elevator to Asgore's castle. Frisk was filled with Rebellion. They pushed the double doors open, walking into a hallway, the dark blue metal making it harder to see than in the dark purple brick hallway back in the Ruins. At the end, they expected an elevator. Instead they got..

" _Mettaton."_ Frisk hissed with narrowed eyes, twirling the pan in their hands. " I would say it'd be a pleasure meeting you here. But...that's a lie. And lying is very unbecoming of anyone."

" _AH YES. THERE YOU ARE DARLING. SARCASM AND ALL. I NEED IT FOR OUR FINAL SHOWDOWN. IT'S FINALLY TIME TO STOP THE MALFUNCTIONING ROBOT!"_

" And its taken you this long to figure it out?" Frisk crossed their arms and lifted an eyebrow.

" **NOT!"**

" Go figure." Frisk dropped their arms, the pan almost clanking to the ground. The teen looped their finger into the hole in the handle to strengthen their hold on it.

" _MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW! AN ACT! ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME! AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE SO DESPERATLY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULS SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK THAT SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON THAT SHE IS...NOT."_ the robot practically threw Alphys under the bus .

" Oh. I knew. For a very long time. Near the beginning actually. I just played along. I'm pretty sure Alphys knows I was faking as well but in case she didn't know and is listening well there you have it." they deadpanned, an unimpressed expression on their face. They couldn't care less about the lizard monster who clearly needed some kind of help. Who the hell even allowed her to be inside the labs much less the Royal Scientist? All she did was screw things up. It was a miracle that the Underground hadn't been destroyed due to some thermal reaction.

" _GREAT ACTING IN THAT CASE DARLING. AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. DURING OUR ' BATTLE', SHE'LL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO ' DEACTIVATE' ME. ' SAVING' YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE WLL BE THE HERO OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU WLL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY, SHE WILL BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE."_ Mettaton exposed Alphys' entire plan.

" Oh no. Me and her already had a falling out. She can't touch this. 's all sealed up. If anything its because of her that I'll want to leave even more." Frisk pointed to their chest where their soul was.

"... _OR NOT...IN ANY CASE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIERE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT ACTUALLY. MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW. DON'T THEY. AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW...WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST!"_

" There are plenty good shows that don't have plot twits. Or plots at all. Like...like...like...uh...I actually can't think of anything so you got me there for once."

There was a loud rapid knocking from the other side. It was frantic and the panic of the person behind it was so potent that the aura slammed into Frisk like a freight train.

" H-hey! Wh-wh-what's going on?! Th-the door just locked itself." Alphys asked from the other side, worry leaking from her voice like a waterfall.

Suddenly, the floor began to glow bright red, a spotlight shining on Mettaton as he raised on noodled like arm in the air, holding a microphone in the other. " _SORRY FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED. BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD! "_

The floor began to lift at such a fast pace that the G force threw Frisk to the ground.

" _REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOOSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW... **ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!** " _Mettaton cackled manically as the floor continued to elevate, sending the two higher and higher.

The ground stopped moving then sent Frisk suddenly lurching into complete darkness. Their burgundy soul glowed in the front of them, the gold lines still pulsing with life. Mettaton stood before them, balancing on his single wheel, the yellow and red buttons that formed an ' M' on his face glowing, making the dark room a little bit brighter.

" _YOU THOUGHT THAT ALPHYS' MAPS WERE WRONG BUT_ _IT WAS ME-"_

 _" DIO!"_ Frisk immediately shouted with now hesitation, almost not realizing that they shouted it.

 _" PARDON ME DARLING?"_ Mettaton was confused and you could hear an eyebrow raise.

" Ignore it."

"... _ANYWAY. IT WAS M-I WHO REARRANGED THE CORE! IT WAS I THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU! WELL...EVERYONE EXCEPT THE GUARD BECAUSE THAT'S THEIR JOB. THAT. HOWEVER WAS A SHORT SIGHTED PLAN."_

Frisk was fuming. " Are...you...KIDDING ME?! You mean to tell the _only_ reason everyone was threatening me was because of the promise of _pocket change?!_ _"_

If Frisk was in an anime, their face would be red with anger, steam pouring out their nose, teeth razor sharp and eyes a blank white. How _dare_ Mettaton constantly put their life in danger through bribes? Frisk had never hated anyone more in their life. Sure there were some people that they strongly disliked but never _hated._ The amount of disgust they had towards the robot was immeasurable. The feeling of hate clawed at Frisk's soul. It's slimy tendrils wrapping around Frisk like a tightly tied present. Heavy. Thick. Potent. They wanted nothing more that to see Mettaton die a horrifying death. This legacy that he built fade away into nothingness. He was sickening. A creature like him did not deserve to live. Natural or Artificial. The teen clenched and unclenched their fist, biting their bottom lip to prevent themselves from leaping at the robot and attempting to destroy him. They wanted to cry. They wanted to scream. This wasn't fair.

" _IF IT'S ANY CONSOLATION I TOLD THEM THAT THEY COULD GIVE YOU THE MONEY IF YOU MANAGED TO DEFEAT THEM AS AN APOLOGY FOR YOUR TROUBLES."_

They thought back to what Gaster had said in the Ruins about the coins. Monster give gold as thanks for sparing. Did that mean he knew what Mettaton was doing and just sugar coated it? Or was that what he really thought? It could be that was how the system worked and Mettaton just corrupted the meaning. Frisk wouldn't put it past that egotistical maniac.

 _"That **doesn't** make it better."_ Frisk hissed.

" _BUT I DO KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE THIS BETTER... **KILLING YOU MYSELF."**_ Mettaton snapped his fingers, Frisk's soul turning yellow as it flipped upside down.

Frisk didn't want to die. But they didn't want to fight him either. They might end up killing him even though they wanted to. But they were determined to remain a pacifist. Even if they were an aggressive one. Still a secret part of them imagined the euphoria they would have after snuffing out his spark. It might be difficult but they would surely find a way to rip him apart panel by panel. Tearing wires out of circuits. Twisting nuts and bolts out of their grooves. Bashing the buttons on his face in with the burnt frying pan until they flicker out. Frisk giggled at the thought of all the mashed parts bursting into flames, the crackling of the flames synchronizing with their cackles as they watch Mettaton's mangles mechanics melt together in an amalgamation of useless junk.

The human shook their head out of their fantasy selecting Mercy. For Mettaton's sake.

" _LISTEN DARLING. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK. IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL."_

" I'd rather that than this." Frisk grumbled under their breath.

" _AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY."_

Giant squares fell from the sky, threatening to crush the human. Frisk rolled out of the way, scrambling up and jumping backwards, doing a back roll to avoid the block that now occupied the space where they once were three seconds before. Frisk once again selected spare, ignoring the yellow name rule in hopes there would be a glitch in the system that ran this stupid underworld.

" _BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP ASGORE. I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION."_

The entire sky was filled with blocks and they couldn't avoid it. However, they were unsure out to avoid. In the end, they were hit by...they didn't know what they were.

Mettaton was about to speak for another moment before Frisk held up their hand up to silence the robot. They pulled from their inventory the Instant Noodle Cooking Kit. Kneeling down and opening the black box, Frisk found a bottle of water, a pot, a package of instant noodles and a gas stove, the can of gas already attached to the burner. Quickly twisting the cap off the bottle, they poured the water in the pot, flicking on the stove to its highest setting, blue flames igniting to life at the bottom of the pot. They waited for the water to boil, ripping the package open as they poured the cream colored wheat product into the pot. It had come pre-crushed. They teared the seasoning package open and poured that in, stirring the noodles with a spoon as the noodles absorbed the hot water and began to cook. In eight minutes the noodles had been cooked and cooled, allowing Frisk to eat it quickly without the risk of burning themselves. Once done, HP rising to 16/20, the kit and everything that was in it disappeared and the battle commenced once more, Mettaton continuing his monologue.

" _THEN, USING YOUR SOUL, I WILL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING. HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS NO...MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME."_ Mettaton summoned his next attack.

A yellow bar slid back and forth against a row of blocks and Frisk new that they had to hit the sliding bar to avoid the attack. However, they didn't want it to get too close to them and otherwise risk getting hit. If they could hit it from a distance that would give them a chance to avoid the attack and prepare for any backlash such as explosions. A gun would do the trick but they didn't have o-yes they did. Their phone was equipped with one. Pulling the device out, their inverted soul began to resonate with it, one of the buttons glowing yellow like before. The teen pressed it and a translucent yellow 9mm shot gun appeared in their hands once more. They remembered Alphys' instructions on the operation of the weapon, effectively avoiding the projectiles.

" _GLITZ...GLAMOUR...I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL! "_ Mettaton shouted.

 _'"_ Does that include scandals, stalkers, lack of privacy, false friends, constant judgers, soul corruption, rumors, and constant pressure? As well as other sacrifices?" Frisk listed the cons of being famous. It seemed like the robot was ignorant of the sacrifices it took to have your name and face pasted everywhere

"... _SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS BABY!"_ Mettaton shrugged, ignoring Frisk for the most part.

Frisk's phone began to vibrate and the teen sighed, knowing it was Alphys. They pressed the app that allowed it to convert into a headset, pulling the microphone downwards over their mouth. " What."

_" Uh-uh I can't see what's going on in there. M-mettaton shut down the whole lab so I wouldn't be able to access the cameras. I-I know you hate me. I-I hate me too. There's one last way to b-beat Mettaton! It's um...it's a work in progress so don't judge it too hard. But...y-y'know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forwards? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if you c-c-can turn him around...um...And um press th-th-th-the switch, He'll be uh, he'll be vulnerable!"_

" Why should I trust you? For all I know that switch could make him stronger...why are you even helping me? Your lie has been exposed." Frisk frowned, their hair shading their eyes.

_" B-because it's the r-right thing to do."_

" I hope you know I'm not going to forgive you any time soon."

" _Y-yeah. I figured. A-anyway. I have to go now."_

The call ended with a loud click.

A new option appeared in ACT. Turn. Frisk pressed it and suddenly got an idea.

" Hey Mettaton. The buttons on your face look a little misaligned. Maybe you should check it out in that mirror behind you. Turn around and see. " Frisk deadpanned.

 _" A MIRROR? WHY THANK YOU DARLING. I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE!"_ Mettaton whirled around.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

In an instant, Frisk was behind the mechanical monster, knowing the gap between the robot turning around and finding out there was no mirror was slim. With both hands, they yanked the giant switch in the opposite direction, rolling their eyes at the word Switch and the large arrow pointing to it.

" _HMM...I DON'T SEE IT. WHERE IS I-"_ Mettaton cut himself off. " _DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?"_

Mettaton turned around and started spazzing out. He gripped the corners of his head and started short circuiting. His dials began to rapidly rotate as the buttons on his face began to blink speedily. Frisk stepped back a bit, becoming uncomfortable. " Oh god please don't explode. I don't want your tainted parts to come into contact with me." They pulled the pan out, holding it in their other hand as they held it in the front of them to whack away any flying pieces. The world turned white and Frisk closed their eyes.

**" _OH_** **_YES~"_ **

" Oh my goodness." Frisk opened their eyes. Stage lights hung from the ceiling, lighting the room, revealing to Frisk they had been standing on an enormous stage. Hundreds of monsters filled the room, eyes peeled open and staring. A thick fog covered the stage, causing the teen to cough and wave their hand. Several blank flat screen televisions were mounted on the walls. Suspenseful music began to blast from the speakers as a humanoid figure appeared in the room.

"...Mettaton?"

" Ohhhh myyyyy. If you flipped my switch, that could only mean one thing...you're desperate for the premier of my new body. How rude...lucky for you I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So...as thanks...I'll give you a _handsome_ reward. I'll make your last living moments..."

The smoke cleared and Frisk's eyes widened.

" Absolutely beautiful!"

Frisk stood their, jaw hanging open at Mettaton. He looked like an anime character. He stood tall and proud, seemingly wearing pink boots and black tights. A glass case that appeared to be his stomach held a pink soul shape opening. His chest had a spear and a dial on it, the casing pink as well as his large, broad shoulders. Cotton gloved hands attached to gray metal tubes made up his arms, His face was the same gray metal but had three plates on the left side of his face. Black luxurious hair was flipped over one side of his face, covering one of his eyes. He had a charming smile, tiny fangs poking from beneath lipstick covered lips. The top lip black and the bottom pink.

" METTATON EX MAKES HIS PREMIERE" Frisk read one of the televisions that buzzed to life before switching to the Ratings which had steadily began to decrease. The robot began to dance to the music that hung in the air. The beat making Frisk want to dance as well. They had already began to tap their foot. Frisk noticed that their HP managed to go down to 5. Maybe the hadn't avoided that previous attack as well as they thought.

They summoned the Starfait. Which was a Berry Parfait and there was a piece of fruit cut out in the shape of a star sitting on top of the yogurt. Frisk scooped some up with the spoon that they were provided, gagging at the overly sour taste. The crowd suddenly screamed, realizing that they were eating Mettaton's food. It was a popular brand after all. Their HP rose as well as the rating. _OneBrandfood +300_ appearing in the corner of their vision.

Was the key to defeating him raising his ratings?

Frisk scoffed at the idea of inflating his ego but then smiled. After all, if you blow up something too much...it would eventually burst.

" Lights. Camera. Action!" Mettaton shouted, standing on his tiptoes, one arm out to the side and the other in the air.

Pairs of legs descended from the sky, large and making it hard for the teen avoid. They shot the legs with the gun, the missiles turning yellow and moving back and forth. Frisk tried to squeeze through the gaps the legs made but ended up getting kicked in the stomach and face. The effects wore off rather quickly and in the process of locking back into place, rammed into Frisk, causing them to end up with 7/20.

_Violence +20_

_Violence + 25_

_Violence + 50_

Each time Frisk got, it the number of rating increased. There was no way they were sacrificing themselves for the sake of Mettaton's ego. Some other method would have to do. They let out a breath and rubbed a hand over their head. Brown eyes widened when Frisk realized that the set wasn't on their head anymore. It must have gotten knocked off when they were kicked in the face. They scanned the stage, no sign of the device anywhere. Whelp.

Frisk mentally selected ACT, several options appearing. They chose to pose despite being hurt. They slightly raised one knee by lifting their heel up wards. They put a hand on their waste, pushing their hip to the side and tilting their head back, hand on their hair ruffling it slightly as they shot Mettaton a seductive look. A video recording of them played on a different screen so that the audience could see. They applauded.

_Dramatic +250_

" Drama. Romance. Bloodshed!" Mettaton dropped into a split, a hand covering his remaining eye.

Bombs with crosses on the front rained from above as tiny Mettaton figures floated down on umbrellas. Frisk shot the gun at the bomb, rolling to the side as it exploded, glowing beams radiating from the center outwards. The figures began tossing hearts with MTT on the front at Frisk. The teen did not shoot those but just ducked. Fabulously of course. Their HP was at 2. They summoned the Glamburger. The pink bun with sequins glued to the top glimmered in the light. The audience took notice and began to scream recognizing the brand. Frisk took a bite and gagged. Luckily they didn't need to eat the whole thing to Max out their HP. Frisk held the half eaten sandwich in the air, waving it as they did a model walk around the stage, letting the monsters know whose food they bought.

" On the count of three! Shout ' Mettaton's food is the best!' Ready?! ONE. TWO. THREE!" Frisk yelled though somewhat dryly.

" **METTATON'S FOOD IS THE BEST!** " The crowed bellowed.

_OneBrandFood + 500_

" I'm the idol everyone craves." Mettaton lifted up his own name, standing on one leg while sticking out his tongue. One arm was out to side while the other was downwards, making sure his balance was kept.

Legs descended from the sky again, this time rows of blocks made up the spaces between each set. Meaning they had to dodge the legs, dodge the blocks and dodge the legs again. Frisk managed to mage two of the legs switch to yellow, sliding to the side but missing the third leg, resulting in a swift jab to the side. The blocks threw Frisk for a loop when the blocks began to slide back and forth as well, causing the timing of the shots to be off and they got kicked in the face and back. Frisk struggled to get off the floor, their back aching. Gritting their teeth and squinting at the stage lights that shone directly into their pupils, they pulled their knees and arms closer to their body, pushing off the ground into a back bend. They rocked, putting most of their weight on their arms as the lifted a leg in the air, pointing their toes and using the momentum to stand upright.

_Violence +10_

_Violence + 20_

Pulling up the ACT again, Frisk selected boast.

" Hey Mettaton. I'm not going to get hit at ALL." Frisk waved their arms in the front of them mockingly, watching the ratings gradually increase.

" In that case, smile for the camera!" the robot snapped his fingers, arm high in the air as his head was thrown back, the other hand on his waist as one foot was crossed in the front of the other.

The yellow bar appeared again as well as the flying Mettatons. Frisk hit the nail on the head, the blocks sliding back as they obliterated the umbrella holding replica of the being they hated the most. However, a stray heart clocked them, causing them to tumble to the ground and loose several HP. Rendering them at 4/20

_Disappointment -100_

Monsters groaned collectively, the ratings dropping. Frisk looked up at the bar, from the ground, the pink squiggly line below the straight green line. Their head dropped back to the ground and they grit their teeth at the massive headache they had. Shakily, they stood up, blood draining from their forehead and various cuts on their body. Purple bruises blossomed on their stomach and back from Mettaton's kicks. Letting out a breath, they ate the hot cat Sans provided them, Maxing out their HP.

Mettaton turned his head towards the crowd, hair shifting. " Ohhh! It's time for a pop quiz." He turned his attention back to Frisk. " I hope you brought your keyboard. This one's an essay question."

Frisk blinked at ' keyboard'. Was it one of those instances where Frisk heard differently than everyone else or was their keyboard really visible? They shook their head. No time to question it. " The question is why do I love Mettaton?"

Frisk gritted their teeth as they pulled the transparent burgundy device up, but relaxed in defeat, remembering they had to elevate the robot.

_I love Mettaton because he is a brave, kind and charming soul. He does everything for the betterment of his fans. His great hair and even greater bod is the tip of the iceberg to the smoldering masterpiece that is Mettaton._

Frisk's words appeared on the screen, momentarily taking the place of the live recording of them.

" What a great answer! I'm gonna save that for future use. " Mettaton praised.

_Writing + 120_

Frisk rolled their eyes and scoffed, turning their back to the audience, not realizing that their movements was actually an option in ACT. Shouts of encouragement towards Mettaton rang from the audience. They were rooting for Frisk's destruction.

" Your essay really showed everyone your heart...why don't I show you mine." Mettaton's stomach area glowed, the heart shining until popped out. Frisk could see that Mettaton's soul was upright, a glowing pink surrounding it, lighting bolts shooting out of it. Wait.

" Lighting bolts?!" Frisk exclaimed, preparing to avoid but realizing that the audience wanted to see them get hurt. Had to raise the ratings.

They let only three bolts shock them, cursing as their body convulsed. The fell to the floor writhing as they struggled to breathe, smoke rising off their body as their previous wounds either sealed from the heat or split open again, becoming tender. They coughed, smoke coming out of their mouth as tears streamed from their eyes. The scent of ozone filled the atmosphere.

_Justice +100_

_Justice +100_

Their HP was now at 6/20.

Another wave shot from Mettaton's soul, their legs refused to move right now so they rolled out of the way, stopping temporarily to aim at Mettaton's soul and firing the gun that managed to stay in their hand this entire time for some reason. Mettaton shuddered and pulled his soul back into his chest.

Frisk ate the Starfait, the audience screamed again.

_OneBrandFood + 200_

20/20 HP

" Y'know Mettaton...I'm sick and tired of you! I'm sick and tired of getting beat up by giant legs! I am sick. And tired. Of you boasting about how great you are and you know what...I'm not having it anymore. You keep saying things about how you're the idle everyone craves and shit. Well guess what Mettaton. I can lie and say outrageous things too. Wanna hear one? I can rewind time. I can go back and change things and fix my mistakes. I'm above consequences!" Frisk drew closer and closer to the robot, an angry look on their face.

They knew what they were saying about themselves weren't entirely false but who would believe them? The auditorium suddenly shut down, all the music stopped playing and the stage lights flicked off, save for a spotlight on Frisk. The monsters were deathly silent as well. A sound drifted on their. The sound of a clock rewinding and a music box going off. Frisk mentally gasped. They recognized that sound. It was the beginning of a song on their phone. But that was knocked off. Someone must have found it and hooked it up to the speakers. The only persons in charge of the power system would be Mettaton and Alphys. But Mettaton was here with them so that means...

Frisk smirked. " Alphys I don't like you but damn you have good timing."

Mettaton looked confused. " What is happening?"

" A dance. A fight. A performance. That's what's happening Mettaton. I'm going to make your last living moments absolutely beautiful."

_One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here..._

The music kicked into high gear, filling the auditorium with the sound of electric guitars and drums as the lights flicked back on. Frisk dashed forwards, twirling with their foot high in the air and dropping into a split, head down. They brought it up and smirked at the robot. They knew they had zero chance when it came to outdoing him in terms of dancing. They knew very little moves and what they had wasn't necessarily good. Frisk was by no means a graceful dancer but by damn they were going to do it and have fun doing it. Screw Mettaton. Screw his food. Screw his beliefs. Screw his screws.

" If a dance fight is what you want darling...then a dance fight is what you'll get. I'm just warming up." Mettaton began stomping his foot on the ground, the umbrella Mettaton's floating down and tossing hearts. He dropped into a split, then sliding his legs till they were in the front of him. He back rolled and jumped up, waving a hand at the audience.

Frisk ran on tippy toes across the stage, jumping slightly and shooting the mini Mettaon's down. " Bring it."

_I've been through the hard times_

_I've been on the wrong side, I've been ashamed_

_So many memories you know I'd like to change_

_I'm gonna correct this_

_I'm gonna direct us to better days_

_I'm gonna turn back the clock and find a different way_

Frisk posed dramatically, the audience nodding in approval as the ratings went up, the squiggly magenta line rising towards the green. A giant silver glittery disco ball descended from the ceiling. Blasting rays at Frisk who got hit, unsure how to avoid them. On the floor, Frisk propped themselves up with one elbow, arching their back and the back of their hand on their forehead and one leg raised. " Woe is me!" they moaned dramatically, making sure to put on a pained expression. They tilted their head towards the audience, hair falling over their eyes slightly to give the true impression of weariness.

_Violence +10_

_Dramatic + 20_

" Can you keep up the pace?" Mettaton asked as the disco ball descended again.

Frisk shot it, the beams turning blue as they stood up balancing on one foot, the other extended outwards. Once the beams passed, Frisk fell into a split, and pushed themselves to one knee, lunging towards the audience. " Hey there~ " they winked, causing a rabbit monster to scream then faint. The other monsters caught her before she knocked her head to the ground. They looked up at Frisk who had an apologetic expression on their face. Funnily enough, the chorus seemed to draw the crowd's attention away from them and their unintentional blunder.

_I've got the power to turn back time you know_

_Till I find the right road_

_I've changed our fate once before so here I go_

_A new story unfolds_

A microphone dropped from the ceiling and Frisk caught it " One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here ~ On these memories, I reflect, I conceive, A better plan from here~ One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here~ HA! " Frisk the last part of the chorus, pointing a finger to the audience as they cheered.

Frisk turned towards Mettaton eating his Starfait, strutting around the stage as they scooped some of the treat up and put it in their mouth. The plucked the star off and flung it at the crowd. It got stuck in the head of a slime monster who immediately absorbed it, looking happy. Frisk slightly winced even though the monster had no problem with it. Scraping the last bits off the bottom of the glass and licking the spoon, they bent the utensil backwards and let it fly. The spoon bounced off his chest and clattered to the floor. Crazed fans scurried to the stage and tried to grab it off. Whatever the reason would avoid Frisk. Though it was slightly understandable. Having the original item that a famous person had used...you couldn't pass that up. Though Frisk had the feeling they were more infamous that famous.

_OneBrandFood +200_

Mettaton scoffed. Folding his arms. " Lights. Camera. Bombs!"

Bombs and blocks rained from above.

Bam! Pirouette ! Bam! Pirouette! Bam! Pirouette!

Frisk twirled to the edge of the stage, posing dramatically. No cheer.

_I've been here a thousand times and I've left no stone unturned_

_No path is without tragedy I've learned_

_(one more time rewind)_

_Maybe there's something more, something deeper I can't see yeah_

_Like the world has got its reasons for these things_

Frisk turned and scoffed at the audience, they rooted for Frisk's destruction. More bombs rained from the sky accompanied by blocks.

Bam! Pirouette! Bam! Strike! Bam! Strike! Bam! Strike! Bam! Pirouette!

Frisk coughed, slightly dizzy, they got hit one too many times, their HP rested at four. The scarfed down another Starfait.

_OneBrandFood + 200_

20/20 HP

" Time for our union regulated break~" Mettaton said seemingly sinking in relief as a deep whirr came from him, almost as if his body was relaxing. Maybe this fight was taxing on the glamour bot as well, Frisk did shoot his actual soul after all. Why would he risk making himself that vulnerable just for the chance to electrocute them to death? To be honest, Frisk didn't care much. They could always come back though, not that they ever considered abusing their strange power or anything. They wondered if it would work when they got to the surface. Probably not. They didn't even know they had magic much less the ability to say no the Grimm Reaper.

Mettaton grabbed Frisk's hand and spun them around. Frisk in response slipped to the ground, and slid under Mettaton's legs, standing up in one fluid motion. Mettaton and the human leaned back on one leg and pointed a finger in the air, bringing it up and down. A move iconic of 1970's disco. It was in that one moment, that all Frisk's harbored hate towards Mettaton leaked out of their body allowing them to dance with him without gagging or making side comments. Granted they would keep their mouth shut anyway knowing the egotistical bucket of bolts would ignore them. But they digressed. Standing on stage, performing in the front of hundreds of screaming monsters, one of their favorite songs playing in the background that for some reason sounded like a theme song for them...Frisk never felt more alive since that conversation with Sans. The power of music does not fart around. People said that music calms the beast and beast that was their rage had been successfully calmed. Still, Frisk didn't forget all that Mettaton had done to them. Hatred would come back soon enough but for now, Frisk let this momentary break wash their troubles away as they bathed in the spotlight, the center of attention. And Frisk didn't like attention. Hell no. They'd do anything to avoid having any number of eyes staring at them but for some reason this particular moment seemed... _magical._

_I've got the power to turn back time you know_

_Till I find the right road_

_Once more for love and for fate not known_

_The last story unfolds_

" Sing with me!" Frisk shouted as they, Mettaton and parts of the crowds sang the easily memorable words. " One more time. Rewind, I'll find another way back here~ On these memories, I reflect, I conceive, A better path from here~ One more time. Rewind. I'll find another way back here~"

Mettaton suddenly sprung into a series of dance moves so quickly that Frisk could barely make out his movements. He was a glamorous blur of pink, black and silver. Body, glimmering in the stage lights as he twirled on the tips of his toes, entertaining his fans as s euphoric expression over took his features.

" We've grown so distant darling. How about another heart to heart? " Mettaton opened his stomach again, soul bursting out as blocks zipped around it in a protective ring.

Frisk narrowed their eyes with a smirk, dancing around the strikes of lighting as they repeatedly fired the gun at the blocks, chasing them away to get several hits on Mettaton's soul before the blocks came back. Despite their gladness of getting out of that attack uninjured, Frisk was unsure if this counted as legitimate fighting. In which both parties actually made physical contact with each other.

**_BANG!_ **

" Oh." Frisk breathed as Mettaton's arms flew off. The metal limbs scattered about the place as washers, nuts and bolts rolled across the ground. Sparks flew from the exposed wires that hung out the gaping holes.

_Rarely do we ask why, but time will tell_

_Does the darkness sew itself into each journey_

_When the darkness finds us, don't dare we dwell_

_For the happiness we seek is sewn while moving_

_( worry not. worry not. go. when it comes. when it comes. fight)_

_Rarely do we ask why, but time will tell_

_( what is right? what is right? love. take a step. take a step. live)_

_Does the darkness sew itself into each journey_

_(worry not. worry not. go. when it comes. when it comes. fight)_

_When the darkness finds us, don't dare we dwell_

_(one more time. rewind) (one more time. rewind)_

_( what is right? what is right? love. take a step. take a step. live)_

_For the happiness we seek is sewn while moving_

" A...arms? Who needs arms with legs like these? I'll still win." Mettaton confidently answered the unasked questions strewn about Frisk face though there was a slight strain in his robotic voice.

Unfocused, Frisk got hit with Mettaton's last attack, not expecting the projectiles to bounce back in reverse after clattering to the ground.

3/20

" Crap." Frisk hissed in a coughing fit, smoke still trying to escape their lungs. Frisk ate their last Starfait, which just happened to be their last food item in total. Frisk wasn't disappointed or anything though. They knew in time they would run out eventually, though the fact that it ran out at an inconvenient time irritated them slightly.

" Come on!" Mettaton shouted, bombs raining from above.

Frisk narrowed their eyes in concentration. What they failed to notice before was something blinking in the corner of their vision. A red button with REC next to it.

" Recording?" Frisk raised a brow in confusion.

15/20

The bombs started to do the same the last set did. Bounce back. A blue do with REW next to it flashed in the place of REC

" Rewind?..OH!" Frisk finally understood what was happening, now knowing how to deal with it. They had to learn the new attacks quickly, they were on their last leg and couldn't afford to die now. Not when they were so close to beating Mettaton. Having to start from scratch? It would kill them.

_One! More! Time! Rewind!_

_I'll find another way, back here_

_On these memories I reflect, I conceive_

_A better plan from here_

A guitar riff blasted out of the speakers, electrifying the room with energy. This part of the song was suitable in the sense that Frisk rocketed about the stage, doing the bombs and blocks with back flips, somersaults, playing an air guitar with their fingers as they slid to the floor on their knees. Oh the power of adrenaline. Mettaton seemed slightly impressed with Frisk's movements. While they weren't graceful at all, they held a certain beauty. For the next few minutes, Frisk and Mettaton interlocked in an intense moments of boasts, bombs and blocks.

_Violence +10_

_Disappointment -100_

_Justice + 100_

_Justice +100_

" Enough of this! Do you really want to see the destruction of humanity or do you really believe in yourself that much?" Mettaton finally asked a legitimate question.

Frisk raised an eyebrow in confusion. " Humanity will eventually destroy itself. But then again, we're nothing but a bunch of stubborn stains so that probably wouldn't be happening any time soon. I mean seriously. People will eat something poisonous over and over and over again until its not poisonous at all. One time there was this Roman Emperor, he ingested a little bit of poison every day for a super long time, and when he tried to kill himself with that poison cause it's poison duh...he couldn't die from it. He built an immunity to it. Frigging. Poison. As for me believing in myself...not a chance. At least without outside help anyway. I just can't stand the thought of losing to someone like you."

" How inspirational. Well darling. It's either me or you. But I think we already know whose going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!"

_One! More! Time! Rewind!_

_I'll find another way, back here_

_On these memories, I reflect, I conceive_

_A better plan from here_

_One more time. Rewind._

Mettaton's soul shot out of his stomach, surrounded by bombs as the all to familiar lightning struck. Frisk was grateful that the song had ended by this time because they had only had 1 HP left and needed to concentrate without getting too distracted. One screw up and it was back to the beginning. A substantial amount of progress would be lost and by all hell would it be infuriating. Frisk dodged the bombs, suddenly the floor beneath them started to flash yellow and red, a huge exclamation point as a loud bell noise assaulted Frisk's hearing. Sharpened legs struck out.

**_Crack!_ **

Frisk's eyes widened, as one of the feet impaled them in the stomach, one of the points sticking out their back. The foot yanked itself backwards, throwing Frisk to the floor as they bled heavily, flesh threatening to slide out through the gap. Slowly, Frisk felt all their senses fade away as the lights and people became blurs until there was nothing but darkness.

GAME OVER hung in the air above Frisk, teasing and mocking them. Frisk grit their teeth realizing what that meant.

" No. No. No. No. Nonononono! _NO! "_ Frisk screamed in anger, balling their fist and jumping up and down as if they were having a temper tantrum.

" DAMNIT" Frisk yelled over the deep rumbly voice that echoed in the darkness.

" I HATE METTATON! I HATE METTATON! Hate. Hate! HATE!. Screw him! Screw him! SCREW. **HIM!** " Their face was red with anger as they angrily stopped, wishing they had a physical object to take their frustration on.

Frisk screamed. Cried. Pounded the ground with their fist. Asking why. Over and over and over again. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Frisk had been so close. So tantalizingly close that they could see the end point and grab it with their fists. And then Mettaton had to pull out that attack from his ass. Frisk let out a sigh.

Using their past knowledge, Frisk by passed Mettaton's earlier stages with ease. However, they didn't sing nor dance, nor tease the crowd as energetically if they did. That is if they even chose to do it. A blank expression was on their face for the most part as they tuned out the shouting monsters that were giving them a headache. They tuned out Mettaton as well, they had already heard his self promoting talk once. They did not want to do it again.

They made back to the point where they died, swiftly sliding to the side and back to avoid the sharp points. Quietly, they braved him, dodging legs, detonating bombs and blocking boxes until his legs blew off. Tension that had been slowly building in Frisk's body, was released and Frisk slightly sagged saved for the spots where there where knots in their muscles.

Frisk walked closer to the defenseless Mettaton. " _I_ am the star now."

" Are you? Can you really protect humanity?" Mettaton scoffed as his soul floated out, sending a concentrated point of lightning towards Frisk as they ducked, dodged and rolled. Running as the soul chased the human. When the soul got closer, Frisk delivered a round house kick to it, rocketing it back into Mettaton's stomach, who coughed up oil.

" Keep that lightning to yourself."

Mettaton wasn't focused on Frisk however, his eyes pasted onto the ratings screen. The magenta line was striking through the green at 10,023.

" OH! LOOK AT THESE RATINGS! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME BEFORE LEAVING THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER! LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST."

Wait. Was Mettaton subtly asking Frisk to kill him once he was done talking with his fans?

The ring of a phone could be heard and a click.

" HI! YOU"RE ON LIVE TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?"

Mellow and almost sad music began to play.

 _" oh...hi...Mettaton. I really like watching your show...my life is pretty boring...but seeing you on screen...brought excitement to my life...vicariously. I can't tell but...this is the last episode? I miss you Mettaton...oh...I didn't mean to talk so long. oh..."_ the somewhat familiar voice faded away on the other end of the receiver.

" NO. WAIT! BL-THEY ALREADY HUNG UP." Mettaton seemed somewhat distressed, as if what that monster said hit very close to home.

Mettaton's face scrunched up a bit as his eyes rolled back and forth at nothingness, contemplating his next decision. " I"LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!"

The lines blew up.

_" Mettaton, your show made us so happy!"_

_" Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you!"_

_" Mettaton, there's a Mettaton shaped hole in my Mettaton shaped heart!"_

" AH...I SEE. EVERYONE...THANK YOU SO MUCH!" the robot looked up to Frisk whose had an unreadable expression on their face " PERHAPS...IT'D BE BEST IF I STAY HERE A WHILE. HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS...BUT MONSTERS? THEY ONLY HAVE ME. IF I LEFT...THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE ITS SPARK. I'D LEAVE AN ACHING VOID THAT CAN NEVER BE FILLED. SO...I THINK I'LL HAVE TO DELY BY BIG DEBUT. BESIDES, YOU'VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG. PERHAPS...EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY."

Mettaton gave a weak laugh " IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST ANYWAY. THE TRUTH IS, THIS FORM'S ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS...INEFFICEINT. IN A FEW MOMENTS, I'LL RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER. AND WELL...I'LL BE ALRIGHT. KNOCK 'EM DEAD DARLING. AND EVERYONE...THANK YOU. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE."

Frisk could see that Mettaton was on his final legs so they walked up to him, bent down and whispered in his ears, venom dripping from their tongue " Yeah. You better appreciate those foolish fans of yours. They are the only people who will ever support you. You are nothing but a selfish egotistical robot rolling about in a shapeless body. You would never make it on the surface. The humans would eat you up and spit you out. Not even the dogs would want to eat your remains. I would say more but you're going to shut down. So I'll say this. _I hate you with every fiber of my being. Sleep tight Mettaton."_

With that, the robot's body shut off with a deep and final whir.

Clicking and rattling could be heard from behind Frisk who turned at the sound of Alphy's voice. " I...m-managed to open the lock! Are you two- Oh my god! Mettaton!  
the scientist cut herself off as she rushed to aid her 'friend'. " Mettaton! Mettaton! Are you...thank god. It's just the batteries."

Alphys had begun mumbling. Partially to herself and partially to Frisk who was only partially listening. The only thing the teen heard was to go on ahead. Which they did without much hesitation. They were tired and didn't really have it in them to argue. The monster had eventually caught up with Frisk, apologizing.

" S-so, you're about to meet A-asgore right?"

" Mhmm."

" You must be...you must be pr-pretty excited about that huh?"

Frisk shrugged their shoulders, making the ' I don't know' noise.

" You'll finally...you'll finally get to go h-home!" Alphys sounded excited and nervous at the same time. More so the latter.

" Mhmm"

They came to the end of the hall, silver double doors automatically sliding open. Frisk's foot barely passed the threshold before Alphys cried out.

" W-wait! I mean um...I mean...I was just going to um...Say goodbye and..." Alphys' incomplete sentence hung in the air as her expression grew more nervous. She was all fidget and shifty as if she had some important information to disclose that she should have said much earlier.

" I can't take this a-anymore. I l-lied to you. A human s-soul isn't strong enough to cross the b-barrier alone. It takes at least a human soul...and a monster soul." Alphys turned away, a solemn expression on her face. " If you want to go home...you'll have to take his s-soul...you'll have to kill Asgore."

"...why just Asgore? Can't I take some other monster soul. Like Jerry. I've never met him but I heard he's a jerk. No one will miss a jerk."

Alphys shook her head. " It w-won't work that way. When a m-monster dies, their soul v-vanishes immediately. Only a b-boss monster soul is strong enough to s-survive a few minutes after death. And A-asgore is a boss and his soul is c-closest to the barrier so..." she trailed off.

Frisk gave a nod of understanding as the yellow monster walked away, apologizing once more.

" I'm sorry."


	53. Part 8: Elevator Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has their final confrontation with Chara. Or is it?

As the elevator slowly rose, Frisk slowly sunk, back against the wall and hugging their knees to their chest, burying their head in it. They were so tired. So so tired. They didn't want to do this anymore. They just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Just wanted to wake up and have this be one elaborate dream. A dream in which they knew they didn't have the brilliance to come up with but damn that to hell. They just wanted to cry, to scream to lash out and break something apart. They had already done the first two but it was out of frustration. Not the good kind of cry where you feel relieved afterwards and there is someone to wrap their arms around you. Instead Frisk only felt more knotted up. They weren't sure what they wanted anymore and how to even it. Frisk was so full, so full of emotion that each muted out each other and they were left empty. Not the weightless empty as if you have a thin plastic bag in your pocket with nothing in it. But the heavy empty that you know and recognize is there. As if you're carrying an empty jar but made with cement. It's empty but still heavy. What was the point of trying so hard to get back? Was there even anything to go back to once they got out of this place? How much time had passed since they fell? Was anyone even looking for them? Frisk gripped themselves tighter as each of these questions zipped about in their mind, flashing in their eyes, each with a short quick answer. There is no point. Probably not. Who knows. Not anymore. The fight with Mettaton had completely drained them. Emotionally, physically and mentally. Having to start the battle over was the straw that broke the camel's back for them. They didn't have it in them to break the mold of sanity and be as wild and sarcastic and blunt as they once were. Instead, going through the motion with a neutral expression and a monotone voice. Frisk wondered if the feeling that encompassed them would be lifted once they broke free of this prison and joined the over world.

Ha ha.

No.

Guilt. Guilt would surround them cover them like a wet blanket. Cold, heavy and suffocating. Because they knew they had left all those monsters down there to suffer. Because Frisk knew they had left Gaster in the void to suffer with the knew information he now had. Because they knew they had beaten those other monsters who probably have to deal with broken limbs. Eyes blank and unfocused on anything, Frisk blinked them back into focus deciding what they were going to do, once they reached Asgore's castle as the steady rattle of the chains that slowly ascended lulled them into a hopefully dreamless sleep

_It was dark._

_Frisk sighed, rubbing a hand over their face. Couldn't they get what they wanted for once? Just once. Still they wondered what would happen. As it turned out, what power they unlocked in the dream realm, they were able to transfer it into real life. As if their subconscious was the testing ground. Though something about this place unnerved them. Mainly how dark it was. Usually, whenever they died or dreamt, the darkness would be muted as if their landscape was a piece of black construction paper in which the color faded or bled out from being in the sun for too long. It was still dark but this was a deep black, like thick gooey ink. Frisk could barely see the outline of their hand, even when drawn near to their face. An unease swept over the teen, a suffocating unease that made Frisk feel dizzy like they wanted to vomit. They tried to take a step forward._

_But they couldn't._

_Their legs were stuck and as they tried to pull a foot free from the ground that had turned into a viscous liquid, keeping them trapped and making squishing noises as they tried to wrangle themselves from tendrils that had begun to writhe out of the ground. Frisk eyes widened, grunting and struggling to break free from the thick tentacle like objects that had begun to coil around their legs and neck, climbing further, twisting tight around their neck and holding their arms down. Soon, the teen was securely fastened and shouted though it wasn't a very loud shout. More like an attempt that fizzled out halfway._

_" What the hell is going on?"_

_Only to realize...their voice didn't carry. They 'shouted' and 'shouted' but nothing happened. It was like their voice was lost to some sort of void that absorbed everything. Frisk stopped struggling and stood stock still._

_A giggle echoed back and back and forth hundreds of times, barely filling up the empty cavity of this vast room. And Frisk recognized the voice. Lo and behold, walking on top of the gunk as if it was water was Chara. Signature green shirt with a golden yellow stripe, red knife in their hands and buttercups and thorned vines weaved into their auburn hair. Chara's eyes were black voids, tar dripping from them and the orifice that was their mouth._

** _Finally. Took you long enough to reach this place_ **

_" Where are we?" Frisk asked, a monotony in their voice with an underlying firmness_

** _The Void silly. Well...more like you're in front of the mirror to the void and not in it_ ** ** _like me and your doctor friend but hey! This is as close to it you can get unless you die and refuse to go or fall in the Core wink wink._ **

_" Where's Gaster." Frisk asked, fear trying to dig into their soul but failing._

_**I don't know. And I don't care. I'm here to strike you a deal since you rejected my hospitality by not selecting my door.** _

_" Well what was I supposed to expect. There were knives and blood. I ain't about that killing life." Frisk stated matter-of-factly._

_**Yet you beat several monsters within inches of their lives** _

_" Details. Details. On a different note...why are you talking like that and uh...what's up with your face?" Frisk raised an eyebrow somehow managing to keep a flat expression instead of a quizzical one._

**_I was uh...mad that you didn't open my door. I was waiting for such a long time._ **

_Frisk coughed. " Petty."_

**_About that deal now. Time is never ticking here but we can't waste what we have can't we?_ **

_" First cut me out with that handy dandy knife you got there."_

_Although Frisk couldn't really see it, they felt Chara roll their eyes before raising the glowing utensil and slashing at the tendrils which shriveled up and fell off the teen. Frisk could swore they heard the tendrils scream as they slunk back into the ground that now felt more solid._

_" What was up with those things anyway?" Frisk pulled a piece of the tentacle out of their hair and flicked it away._

**_ Sucking up your soul energy so that you don't find a way to escape before whatever reason you are here is fulfilled _ **

_"...that strangely makes sense...but I don't feel drained or anything." Frisk pointed out_

**_It's supposed to be that way_ **

_" So I'm assuming my purpose here is to hear your proposal. Hurry it up so I can wake up. I hate it here. It feels...wrong." they frowned, looking about._

**_Hahaha eager now aren't we. Well, I am certain you are aware that the both of us were lying through our teeth when we first met. As a person who is so similar to me not only in looks but in mindset...I was wondering what was the point of putting up that façade_ **

" _You and I think nothing alike." Frisk insisted._

_Chara simply shrugged, twirling the knife expertly in their hands as the walked in circles around the teen._

**_If that's what you think. But I know the truth. You are exactly like me. We've been betrayed. We've been cast out. Life has given us nothing but crap and when we finally get a break...it's ripped from us and we only got hurt more trying to grasp back at it. We've hurt other people. We've hurt ourselves. We threat and we get threatened. Face it. We are mirrors of each other. The only thing that's probably different is our souls. At first I thought it was the same. Your Determination awoke me from my slumber but I realized that was just your default and going on this journey allowed you to truly discover yourself. Discover your power. The power of Rebellion_ **

_" What about it."_

**_Frisk...your soul is powerful. More powerful than mine. It's brimming with unlocked potential. What you've uncovered is just the tip of the iceberg. Who cares about minor leaps back in time when you can completely manipulate a person without even meeting that person once. You can, with that keyboard of yours, alter and completely change an entire timeline. Almost as if you were creating an alternate universe._ **

_" I don't think it works that way. I mean...I know it's not where there's some kind of manual that can tell me what I can and can't do but I'm pretty sure I can't make a whole universe out of the remnants of another. Wait...is that your plan? To make a new universe?"_

** _Exactly! You can't make a new universe but you CAN make a significant amount of change to the point where it would be considered a new universe anyway. And me. I'm Determined. I WANT a new universe but I don't have the power but if we combined it..._ **

_" Okay so you want us to combine our powers some how? With my Rebellion I can majorly alter the timeline as far as I can go and your Determination will give me the extra push to complete the process?"_

**_Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew you weren't an idiot_ **

_" What if I can't even make that big of a change? "_

**_I told you. I'll help. My soul may not be as powerful as yours but it's a very close second. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now._ **

_" I'm still not sure about this. If I have the power to do this. I still don't fully understand the power I hold or how to utilize it. What if I screw up badly? "_

**_Frisk. Stop worrying. I'll be there to guide you. And if we mess up, we can always Reset_ **

_"...I'm not disagreeing with you when I say this but...I don't want to do it. I'm just too tired. I just want to go home and see my family. See my friends. Forget about this. Do you know how much therapy I'm gonna need after this? I'm sorry Chara. Your plan isn't horrible. It's actually kind of cool. Making the perfect world? Awesome. But we're aren't gods. The perfect world doesn't exist. The only thing we can try to change is ourselves."_

_Chara sighed, putting a hand on Frisk's shoulder._

**_I understand. But don't worry. You won't be tired anymore. I'll give you my strength. We can support each other. I'll keep you Determined and you can give me the power to utterly Rebel against those who try to stop us._ **

_"...you really think we can do this. Why are you so sure? You've never done anything like this before."_

**_I haven't...but other people have. Do you know the different eras? The different eons and dynasties? Do you know how they came about?_ **

_" Human evolution and adaptation."_

**_WRONG! It was your power. Your power was the one that did that. The owners of your soul...they lived in their eras. And hated it. They wanted to make it better and so they did. They reconstructed a world in which they thought was perfect. Of course it wasn't one person. Several million people around the world with Rebellion souls came together and formatted a world in which they thought was perfect. And with each era the number of people within that certain region of the world needed to change it lessened and lessened. The soul was becoming stronger with each generation. You know that " human evolution and adaptation" thing._ **

_"...I don't know...that seems a little farfetched doesn't it? And how do you even know this stuff?" Frisk muttered the last part under their breath, too low for Chara to hear._

_ **But it's true! Why do you think no one believes in souls and mages anymore? Rebellion was a power that didn't go unnoticed but as the use of it lessened, so did** _ **_th_** _ **e** **awareness of souls and monsters and with it came the loss of human magic. But think about this. In your soul holds the power of thousands of generations of strong magic users. You are the most powerful human in the world.** _

_"...I don't want to change the world. I wouldn't even know what to change. I can't change the way people are going to behave how they act think or feel. That's the one problem with the world. The humans. The mages didn't need to Override the universe. They needed to be more aware of their disgusting actions."_

_**Well when we put into action the Complete Override, we make it a world where no humans with disgusting actions exist. Only monsters. The only humans I'd probably** _ _** al** _ _**low** _ _**are me and you.** _

_" Isn't that mass murder? On a global scale. We'll be responsible for the eradication of 7.1 billion people simultaneously."_

** _You can't kill something that doesn't exist_ **

_" That's true but...it's so wrong...do we have to change the whole world? Why can't we just leave things the way we are. No humans reside down here."_

**_Because it's not what I want. I want monsters to be on the surface. They deserve more than humanity. Humans are nothing but a bunch of stink ungrateful disgusting creatures who deserve absolutely nothing that they have_ **

_" Yeah but what about my friends and family. I'd have to live with the fact that I erased my mom, dad...my brother. I don't want to get rid of my brother. He's the only reason I haven't died a long time ago. He saved me Chara."_

The dead child sighed.

**_ Ugh. Knowing myself, I know it's going to be nearly impossible to convince you otherwise. So I'm going to allow you to bring 5 humans of your choice. Only 5 and they HAVE to be accepting of monsters. _ **

_" You are being much more open minded towards the thoughts of co-existing with humans than I expected. I don't know your real vendetta with them but I can tell you hate them." Frisk stated._

**_Some sacrifices must be made for the greater good._ **

_" My actions here won't have any effect on the real world."_

_**I know, we have to fuse our souls so that when you leave, I leave with you. Then we can complete the plan.** _

" _Isn't that possession? I don't want to be possessed._ "

**_ I'm not possessing you. I'm just connecting my essence to yours. I'll become...an extension of you. _ **

_" Is it permanent like plastic surgery or temporary like a cast?"_

**_What do you think? We are creating the perfect world. I doubt your idea of perfection includes sharing a body with a person who has been dead for centuries._ **

_Frisk shook their head._

**_I thought so._ **

_" So uh...how is this connection thing going to work. If we're going to do this thing then."_

**_Wait. You agree? I thought you were going to flat out decline my offer. Sure you showed hesitance at first despite the complete lack of emotion but I really didn't expect this. I'm stunned._ **

_" I never said I agreed. I just wanted to know how it would be done."_

**_A victim of premature celebration I'd never thought I'd be._ **

" _There's something new to experience everyday." Frisk deadpanned, prompting a laugh from Chara._

** _Okay, so do you want to do it?_ **

_" No."_

** _What? Why?_ **

_" How do I know you're not going to back stab me or something? We don't know each other. We can't trust each other. Let me get to know you and you know me."_

_Chara put a finger to their chin in thought._

.. ** _.I really don't know what I was expecting there. I guess I'm just desperate. I've been trapped here for so long...I feel like I'm going to go insane. I just want out._**

_Frisk sighed and rubbed a hand through their hair, a bad feeling creeping up in their soul. They knew Chara wasn't to be trusted, having said it themselves that they were merely playing. What was to stop them from pretending this time? Still, Chara seemed so desperate and genuine. Almost as if they could be trusted. Almost._

_" I'll consider it."_

** _No you won't_ **

_" Looks like you caught me."_

**_Didn't even up a fight did you?_ **

_" Nope. To be completely honest with you Chara. I don't care. I don't think I can care. I think...something is broken. I mean...I knew something was wrong with me for a long time, like I was fractured. But now...it completely snapped. And I just can't bring myself to be enthusiastic about anything. This isn't my usual lack of empathy or sympathy or whatever -athy that lets you feel for other people. Or even laziness. I just...don't want to do it."_

_Chara lowered their head, hands balling into fists as they grit their teeth, the flowers in their hair wilting._

**_You humans are all the same...selfish. You only care about yourselves and not other people._ **

_" Chara. That's not what I -"_

**_SHUT UP!...If you won't agree with me..._ **

_They looked up, tar dripping from their eyes and mouth._

**_I'LL JUST HAVE TO POSSESS YOUR BODY AND USE THE POWER OF YOUR SOUL TO CHANGE THIS WRETCHED EXISTENCE MYSELF!_ **

_As fast as lighting, Chara was pounced at Frisk, knife at the ready to carve their name into Frisk's chest. The sudden movement shocked Frisk into temporary paralysis, eyes pinned on the crazed ghost but unable to move out of their trajectory. Only when Chara was inches from Frisk's face did the teen find it in themselves to duck under Chara's attack._

_The fallen child landed on their feet and spun around hissing, running towards Frisk again. This time, the teen was ready and braced themselves. A firm expression on their face._

_Frisk had watched enough anime and read enough manga to know that the only weapon allowed in the dream world are weapons that were last summoned during consciousness. The burnt frying pan materialized in Frisk's grip, the handle slightly twisted and the rim bent inwards. Grainy substances fell from the bottom of the pan. It must have been from the monsters that Frisk attacked. The teen sighed. Whelp. Looks like it's gonna be Tangled all over._

_Chara launched forwards like a leopard about to pounce on its next meal, knife poised for Frisk's arms. Better to rid the enemy of their weapon first. Frisk twirled the pan. Frisk jumped back, blocking when Chara swung the knife, the force causing the pan to nearly slip out of Frisk's grip. They tightened their grip and blocked when Chara took another stab. The ghost was slightly surprised at Frisk's coordination. Then again, they were used to fighting and they had survived Undyne after all. But Frisk would never survive Asgore._

** _You will not get past Asgore. Let me save you the extra pain_ **

_" No thank you. I think I'd prefer pain than having my soul stolen by some century year old ghost."_

_Knife collided with pan, sparks flying through the air as the clink clink of two weapons rung throughout the emptiness, echoing back and forth. However, this seemed more like an amateur game of fencing rather than a real fight. Chara was decades out of practice. And Frisk really didn't know what the hell they were doing and a frying pan wasn't a real weapon. Besides, they spent most of their time dodging and dying. Never did they once attack...never for the most part did they once attack another monster._

_ **Enough games!** _

_Clank!_

_" Crap."_

_The pan flew out of Frisk's grip, flying into the abyss, leaving Frisk defenseless._

_Frisk was the physical embodiment of their own consciousness. If Chara defeated Frisk here, the ghost would have knocked Frisk out from the inside, leaving the fallen child room to possess Frisk body since the main line of defense would be down. Chara rushed forward again, this time, jumping on top of the living human who shrieked at the suddenness._

**_MINE!_ **

_Chara brought the knife down and got stuck. Frowning, the ghost brought it back up and slammed down again but it didn't collided. In a fit of anger, they rapidly raised the knife and stabbed at whatever was blocking them multiple times. They screamed._

**_WHY. ISN'T. THIS. WORKING!_ **

_It was then that Chara noticed a burgundy glow, gold lighting crackling. A shield. Frisk had some how summoned a shield. It was a transparent burgundy and was decorated in golden swirls. Frisk bucked the shield against Chara's face, who held their nose and in that brief moment of distraction Frisk threw Chara off of them and tossed the shield at them. It collided with Chara's stomach, knocking the non existent air out of their lungs as they wheezed with the pressure of being knocked back._

_" Eat shield." Frisk stood up, not fazed or surprised as most people would be._

_Chara wiped their nose, some of the tar draining down as they stood up coughing._

_" Mjolnir. Back to me." the teen stretched out their hand, palm spread open then swiftly closed it as to draw the shield back to them._

_The ghost groaned, and turned around, eyes widening as they bent backwards to avoid the shield that whizzed mere inches above their face. Standing in an upright positon, Chara growled. With that shield, it would be impossible to land a hit on the teen._

**_You know what...fine. You win for now. You get to keep your rotten soul for just a bit longer...I'll find another way..._ **

_" Giving up so soon? Or are you just that intimidated by my shield that would make The Captain's shield look like a plastic Frisbee?"_

** _A smart person knows when they cannot win a fight and backs away before they sustain injury. You win this time. But by dumb luck. So I suggest you train your magic if you want to have ANY chance of standing up to me the next time we meet. Remember_ **

**_I am Chara. The demon that comes when you call its name_ **

_" Thanks for the invitation but no. I don't play with Ouija boards. I'd like to keep my house spirit free."_

_ **Shut up** _

_" Okay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this won't ever be referenced again. Frisk and Chara are not capable of pulling off Chara's plans. Neither of their souls have the ability or power to pull it off. Please refer to the end notes of Chapter 36 to see what the Override is capable of. 
> 
> Chara is extremely misinformed in this chapter.


	54. End Draws Nigh Part 1: Judgement Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans have a talk in the Judgement Hall and reflect on both their actions.

Frisk jolted awake with the shunt of the elevator. Groaning and wincing at the pops and cracks echoing out of them every time they made a move. Flexing their fingers and toes and rolling their shoulders, Frisk, now loose, stepped out the elevator, hand shooting directly to their face at the bright light that poured into their pupils. They blinked a few times to bring their eyes into focus, noting how everything was so...gray. Wiping their hands on the wall, Frisk gave a slight grimace at the dirt that fell off of it in chunks.

"...disgusting."

They idly walked down the hallway, kicking up dirt along the way and sneezing when some rose up to their nose. The looked at the Save Point, the star twinkling and casting golden light on the floor and hallway. Frisk stuck their hand in, wondering why they even bothered to do this anymore before remembering why. Dying was a pain in the ass when it was an actual hindrance instead of something to look forward to . Frisk didn't even bother to look at the information the black panel had provided. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Frisk had half a mind to just let Asgore take their soul and be done with it all. No one was looking for them. It was unrealistic for any one to try much less to have an idea. They had fallen straight into a ginormous hole leading to the bottom of a mountain. There was no way in hell anyone had the balls to try to slide down there. Even if it was to retrieve their dismembered body.

"...maybe I should have exploded upon impact..." Frisk looked down at their hands and closed them into tight fists.

Whoever this Asgore person was...he didn't deserve to die for a worthless human. He had thousands of people counting on him. Looking up to him. Placing all their bets on him. To shatter all their hopes and dreams on one selfish request that didn't even make much sense. Heh...Undyne was right. Slowly walking and kicking up dust, Frisk noted that the grayscale town before them looked similar to that in the Ruins. In the sense that it was practically abandoned and quiet. It was a bit unsettling and gave Frisk the feeling that they would be ambushed at any second.

Frisk narrowed their eyes as they kept walking, not an ounce of color or the echo of a sound could be heard. Even the sound of their footsteps were immediately absorbed into the ground, unable for even the quickest ear to snatch.

"...Toriel's house?" Frisk walked inside, absentmindedly sticking their hand inside the Save Point hovering above the building.

Everything looked exactly the same, with few differences that were not that noticeable. An extra chair. Chains blocking the entrance downstairs. Froggits.

Wait. But these Froggitss seemed to be gray as well, unaware that Frisk was in the room with them. They bounced back and forth rhythmically and the teen gently brushed their fingers on the the monster.

_A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins. Injured by it's fall, the human called for help._

Waiting to see if the monsters would say anything else, Frisk went into the kitchen and found a golden key. They grabbed it in their hand, twirling it in their fingers for a moment before hooking it onto the keychain of their...oh. They didn't have their phone anymore. It was lost in the crowd when Mettaton sent them flying with his accursed stilettos. They shoved it into their pocket instead. White fur soaked with water glistened in the corner of their vision. They didn't bother to take it out. Once exiting the area, Frisk realized that the Froggits were gone. As if they weren't there to begin with. Shrugging their shoulders, Frisk continued their examination of the house.

Whimsums appeared and began speaking.

_Asriel...the king's son heard the child's call. He brought the human back to the castle._

The two monsters flew away, overcome with nervousness. The teen continued, sneezing at the pollen that permeated the air from the numerous golden flowers that adorned the place. Wiping their nose with their sleeve, Frisk opened the door, the hinges squeezing terribly as they noticed two presents on the floor. Kneeling down, Frisk opened one of them. A heart shaped locket was inside. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Frisk took the red locket and hung it around their neck. On it was engraved " Best Friends Forever"

Frisk stood up left the room, not bothering to check out every nook and cranny like they normally would have done. They didn't care nor did they really have the energy. More monsters appeared again and they didn't bother to stop. The voices carrying as far as they walked.

_Over time, Asriel and the humans became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope._

A room that appeared in the same spot as Toriel's seemed to be under renovations while the room that was locked in Toriel's house appeared to be open. This was the only room that they would take the effort to thoroughly search. Inside was a golden trophy that read " Nose Nuzzling Champs '98". A king sized bed lay in the far corner of the room. A Santa Clause outfit hung in the bureau on the back wall. In a clothes draw was robes, button up shirts and a pink hand knit sweater that said " Mr. Dad Guy" On the table was a journal. Apparently it was Asgore's and all the current pages said that that day was nice. Frisk didn't bother to flip to the earlier pages. Besides, some of the ink was still almost wet and they didn't want to smudge the book and alert they had been snooping. Not that Asgore would care or even know. He was going to kill them soon. And it would be their final death.

They looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. Bags and dark circles took residence under their eyes. Their irises looking duller than they once were while the white of their eyes were lined with thin red veins. Brown hair was a mess, flung in every which way while their clothes hung sloppily on them. Frisk looked like they had just emerged from a bush, several scratches and bruises that the Save Points didn't heal covering them. Yet despite everything...

"...it's still me."

The only way out was through the stairs that were blocked by chains, with two locks hanging from them. Probably needed keys. The teen remembered the two keys they had in their pocket and unlocked the gate, the metal links slinking to the floor with a rattle and a clank. Downstairs they went.

_One fateful day...the human became very ill. The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do. The next day...the human died. Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul. With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body through the sunset. Back to the village of the humans. Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it._

_Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child. The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all. But...Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human...Asriel smiled and walked away. Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden._

_The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us. The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever._

_It's not long._

_King Asgore will free us. King Asgore will give us hope. King Asgore will save us all._

_You should be smiling too._

_Aren't you excited?_

_Aren't you happy?_

Frisk stopped in front of a Froggit that completely blocked the narrow pathway.

_You're going to be free._

The monster disappeared an Frisk continued forward, storing the information in their head rather than forgetting it since it seemed hold to much historical importance. Then again it didn't really matter. They were going to die and hopefully stay dead. Regenerating had its perks in the beginning, and Frisk, while they never had voiced it aloud, was extremely grateful for this unlocked ability. Now...Frisk hoped that the re-spawning would come to an end as most good things usually do. If ever asked, Frisk would always pick death over the meaningless, emotionless and pain filled existence.

Frisk passed through the door, gold and yellow filling up the next room. A Save Point twinkled before them and they saved for saving sake. With a sigh, Frisk turned their head and walked through the Last Corridor. Taking note of the astounding pillar that arched high into the ceiling. The stained glass windows embedded with the Delta Rune casting shadows of orange and gold on the ground. A kaleidoscope of these colors appearing on their skin and making square patterns on the tile floor. It was a beautiful sight really. Majestic and such a design deserving to be included in palace décor. That was...even if they made it to the castle yet. The tapping of their boots echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and floors.

With another sigh, they left, giving the hall one more glance before entering a room that looked a lot like the Ruins. They saved, a star hanging by a wall full of vines. Trudging down a set of stairs, Frisk raised an eyebrow once they entered a room full of coffins. Each coffin was small enough to have a child or teenager fit inside comfortably. Different colored hearts decorated the top of the coffins while names were engraved in each of them.

Frisk read off the names, choosing to ignore the one that had somehow had their name on it. Perhaps someone had been stalking them and managed to catch their name. Going to report it so that when the coffin was built their name could be engraved on it as a sign of respect. It was nice of the monsters to put the bodies of the children in coffins instead of tossing the parts somewhere. It was well established that monsters didn't and couldn't eat humans so that method of disposal was out of the picture.

Frisk blinked, realizing that they were once again in the Last Corridor. They must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. It had become apparent quite a while ago that this entire place was a giant linear maze. Oxymoronic that may seem considering mazes are anything but linear, however, despite moving in one direction this entire time, Frisk had found themselves lost on multiple occasions through their venture. Though the most mind screwing place they've ever visited was the shape shifting Core and it's dastardly puzzles. Starting forward, Frisk made a mental note of where they last turned in order to avoid making the same mistake twice.

Boots tapped against the tile until said boots stopped suddenly and the owner of the boots tensed. Body tightening as hands balled into fists. Not out of fear but out of rage and anger. _He_ stood there casually, perma-grin plastered on his face as usual with his hands on in his pockets. Expression. Unreadable.

The two stood in silence, unmoving and unspeaking. A tension unlike the which as anyone ever seen drifted in the air, the force pounding the oxygen out of anything that didn't contribute to the smothering atmosphere. It was crushing, like gravity on steroids and you just so happened to be passing through with a bag of rocks on your back.

"...why are you here?" Frisk broke the thick silence first, but it did not shatter.

" because i wouldn't be able to put food in the fridge if i wasn't." Sans answered carefully, though with his naturally sarcastic voice, proving not to be sassy might be a slight challenge for the monster.

" Elaborate." Frisk narrowed their eyes

" i evaluate any human that falls down here once they've reached this corridor. in short, royal judge. gets me serious coin." Sans explained.

" ...You are the last person on earth who should have this occupation. With all the lying you do, you seem better suited to be a politician." the teen folded their arms

" i suppose, but there's no one else here that fits the criteria." Sans shrugged though he couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.

" Which is?" Frisk raised an eyebrow

" good analytical skills, observation skills...judgement skills-" the skeleton counted on his fingers

" The only one allowed to judge me is myself." the human interrupted.

" fair enough. but really? i just recite some memorized speech thing that varies depending on the actions of the human that passes through."

" I don't understand why? They are still going to die anyway. Just like me in a few minutes."

Sans sighed, " i dunno why either. guess it's so give them a peace of mind. humans are always worrying about how they make other people feel. whether it's for malicious purposes or not. unless that person just doesn't have a crap to give."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sans looked around nervously, feeling terribly uncomfortable about the situation he had found himself in. Before he came here, he actually questioned that if approaching them was a really good choice considering the fact that he made the teen so angry that they threw nearly a cup of coffee in his face. Eventually, he decided to come-not to judge them, he had no right to- but to at least apologize. Even if the teen didn't accept it.

"...look kid...i'm sorry. sorry for lying to you. sorry for lying to gaster. i feel like crap. more so than i usually do on a regular basis. guess it was bound to happen eventually. been stacking up so many secrets. been stacking them up since my original existence. knew they were eventually gonna fall down. in fact, 'm not mad at you for butting into my life. you got mad at me for stuff that didn't involve you in the slightest. but 'm not here to justify any wrong doings. wrong is wrong. and i've done plenty. not asking for forgiveness either. just wanted to let you know what was on my mind I guess..."

"...I dislike you Sans. Not as much as Mettaton because your reasons are more legitimate but that doesn't make them completely inexcusable. Sans...you broke me. You took the pieces that were already fractured and completely shattered them. I suppose you wouldn't exactly know what my mental and emotional state was but...you completed the process Sans. I can't really feel much of anything anymore. Like I'm just a shell of my former self. When I fell...my first priority was to get out and see my family. Now...I just want to die. I have to admit though...it's not completely your fault. Just that...the little things got to big and you pushed the big things on me. And I couldn't take it...I guess it would make me a douche not to apologize either. I dug into something that wasn't mine, then got mad when I had no right to. This secrecy would have gone on until your death if I hadn't intervened. I'm positive. You let nothing slip as long as you have control. So... it's my fault that I got hurt too. I'm sorry as well."

" i know...is he still gone or...i need to apologize to him too..."

" I don't know. Haven't seen or heard of him since. Wouldn't be surprised if he completely ceased to exist by this point." Frisk said strangely flatly.

"...pardon me." Sans had a slight tone in his voice, too tiny to properly decipher.

" He told me that he had been in the Void for so long...that he was starting to become an actual part of it. The remnants of his mind, body and soul would be completely eradicated. He would be no more like a real dead monster. The only thing left of him would be the memories you and I have of him." Frisk coldly explained. " But since he would completely cease to exist...i'm sure our memories would eventually fade away as well."

Sans looked horrified. Eye lights dimming until they were pinpricks in his massive sockets. Frisk could faintly here him wheeze 'no no no' over and over. He knew Frisk wasn't kidding. He gave a pathetic laugh.

" heh...i guess it was going to happen soon enough. everything i care about eventually gets taken away from me. don't know why i held onto the hope that i could bring him back, even if he never was mine...just one question...why could he reach you...but not me?"

Frisk contemplated the answer for a moment, thinking about it before shrugging their shoulders. "...not sure. He said that he was just bored and decided to follow me. But I highly doubt that he didn't follow you around for a while too. Did you see him in your dreams...hear his disembodied voice? Did be break the laws of non existence to manifest some solid body part to interact with you?"

"no...i think...it's cause you weren't here in the Underground when the timeline was altered after his erasure. everything within it became unresponsive to anything gaster. the barrier contains everything so the alterations didn't reach the surface. it didn't reach you...so when you fell... " Sans trailed off

"...yeah I get it...it's about time I go...so where's my rehashed speech?"

" one rehashed speech coming right up... _so...you finally made it."_

" What's with the voice?"

" it's a part of it. y'know...i'm telling you every horrible or good thing you've done, and you've gotta do in an authoritive otherwise they won't take you seriously? i'm a short fat skeleton wearing bedroom slippers, a turtle neck and a floofy jacket. does this look like the figure of a person that can beat you into the ground with one punch?

"...is that an anime reference?"

" no?"

" oh...I heard 'one punch' and my mind instantly though of One Punch Man...I guess that part of me still works..."

"...anyway... _the end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the King. Together...you will determine the fate of this world. That's then. Now, you will be judged. You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for your every EXP you've earned. What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for EXecution Points. A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE too is an acronym. It stands for Level Of Violence. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The less you will distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others._ "

Sans paused for a moment to catch his breath "... _but you...you never gained any LOVE...'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naïve. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart._ despite all that you went through. _no matter the struggles or hardships you've faced. you strived to do the right thing._ the next part is that you refused to hurt anyone but I saw what happened on the bridge in the Core...but i'll let that slide. hmm...the next part doesn't really apply to you anymore. saying it would be outright insulting to you. so i'll save that. and skip to another part that actually does."

" And that is?" Frisk tapped their foot impatiently, their legs were getting tired from standing for so long. The skeleton was a pretty slow speaker and it seemed that he had a lot to say. Those two did not mix.

" hold on. i'm getting to it... _you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here...will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight, asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home...monsters will remain trapped underground. what would you do?"_

" Let him take my soul." Frisk answered instantaneously.

"...it was rhetorical. y'know...kinda thought you weren't the type of person to give up the towel so easily. someone like me would do it...you got so far just by refusing to give up but now...the only reason you're getting somewhere is through submission. it really doesn't look good on you kid. i know i'm partially to blame for this but you... humans have something we monsters don't really have. determination."

" Lies from the pits of hell." they smiled though there was no humor in it. 

" huh?"

" You monsters are the most determined and hopeful creatures I've ever seen. You keep living day by day? Despite the fact that you can't tell when it's day? It's just...I dunno...you guys seem so hopeful and stuff and determined. Even resorting to killing children. Which is terrible and I wouldn't condone it but still? Humans aren't determined. They are just stubborn and hate being wrong. There's no real honor to it or whatever."

Sans didn't really have a response to that. Frisk was the one who lived on the surface and experienced human kind every day. Not him.

" Well...I suppose its time for me to go now. It wasn't nice seeing you Sans but it wasn't all that bad either. Catch you on the flipside I guess." Frisk walked up to the skeleton, giving him several pats on the shoulder before walking past him.

Frisk had just reached the threshold of the exit before Sans called out to them.

" hey kid, don't forget to save any progress you make ya hear? doing something over can be a real pain."

The teen froze at the possible implication that Sans knew about their ability. Though, given what the teen already knew about Sans, they were sure that the timeline crossing skeleton had deduced that a while ago. Then again if taken out of context, it sounded like a normal piece of advice. But the situation was too odd so Frisk scratched that idea out.

Frisk turned around to question what the monster had meant but he had already teleported away.


	55. Part 2: King of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Asgore

Frisk shrugged off Sans' sudden disappearance, becoming used to his ability to teleport. That or not really caring enough to give a second thought about what he does and does not do. They entered the gray hallway again, passing the room with the coffins and going straight forward. They stood at the end of the hallway, titling their heads upwards at the sign nailed on the top of the doorframe. THRONE ROOM, etched into the metal plating told the teen their final destination.

Before they even stepped past the threshold, the scent of earth flooded their nostrils. Fresh like a spring morning where the birds would come out and bees would start buzzing about the numerous flowers that blossomed everywhere. The floral vines on trees, designated spots for flowers and places where flowers started to randomly grow. It reminded Frisk of the times when things were easy. When they weren't fighting for their life every five seconds. When they weren't being haunted by the ghosts of other people's pasts. When every thought wasn't ' I want to die'. When every emotion that filled them wasn't dull and matted and empty as if their flame was being smothered slowly and there was nothing strong enough to push the giant boot of every single thing that had been too much for them off. Everything gained above ground they had lost. Everything gained down they had lost. There was nothing left for them anywhere. The only thing they could gain is a peace of mind via hopefully permanent death.

Green leaves, thick and luscious covered the entire floor, leaving no space for their feet to step without crushing anything. Vines lined the wall and floors, practically begging for a clutz to trip on them, hoping to get a good laugh at the poor soul. Golden flowers, faces brown blossomed on the floor, as plentiful as the leaves that surrounded the Buttercup look-a-like. Patches of light seeped from the cracks in the ceiling, illuminating some parts of the room and leaving others shaded in darkness. In the center of the patch was a large monster, he was wearing a long silken purple cape that flowed about his massive body as he moved around, humming in a soothing baritone. Golden shoulder pads topped his massive shoulders. Long, thick blonde hair, streaked with dark brown spilt underneath a comically small golden crown sitting atop his head. Massive curled horns, streaked with grooves and scars, each with its own story to tell, poked out of his head.

With bated breath, Frisk stepped forward, the crunch of leaves and flowers underneath their boots lost among the echoes of the Mountain King bouncing against the walls. When calling out his name didn't seem to work, Frisk resorted to grabbing a fistful of the cape and gently tugging on it. This seemed to warrant the monster's attention as he perked up.

" Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment. I am almost finished watering these flowers. " the monster explained as Frisk heard the drops of water splashing down onto the plants.

After a few seconds of silence, Asgore sent the watering can down with a soft clank as he turned around, revealing the rest of his appearance. A majestic beard took up his face, he had a thick mustache. Bushy eyebrows sat atop heterochromatic eyes. The right blue and the left orange. His ears, long, floppy and most certainly fluffy hung from the sides of his head and rested gently on his shoulders. A large smile was on his face, revealing small yet sharp looking fangs. His cape was held closed by what looked to Frisk as a giant gold barrette in the shape of wings. Large feet poked from beneath the cape, opening the mostly closed cape in a way that Frisk could see amour of sorts but was unable to decipher the color.

" Howdy! How can I-" Asgore began cheerfully before he fully realized what species Frisk was. He frowned and took a couple steps back as he gasped with surprise, nearly tripping over the watering can he had been using a few moments ago.

Frisk on the other hand was unfazed and just stood there, a blank, neutral stare on their face.

" Oh." The king turned to the side, a saddened expression on his face.

The King paused, putting words together in his mind. He wasn't prepared for this moment. Never has any child made it this far. He only saw the souls, not the faces. Reports showed that each of the children died to the elements of the Underground, unforgiving to those who were unused to its unpredictable nature or were not helped. Snowidn's freezing temperatures. The blue holes of Waterfall. Hotland spoke for itself. And then, Asgore remembered that it had been years since the last human fell. Infrastructure had improved, and the monsters used their magic to regulate the temperatures of each designated area. It is possible that the Underground wasn't as dangerous as it used to be for humans.

He sighed. " I so badly want to say " would you like a cup of tea?" But...you know how it is..."

"...that's why it would mean the world to be if you did ask." Frisk said.

" Pardon me?" the King asked in confusion.

" Going through your kingdom...has been hell. I've been beaten, bruised, stabbed, cut... I just want peace. I just want to meet a monster that will ask first impale later. Even if you must kill me...I just want my last moments before the fight to be peaceful, so I can remember that as I bleed out. They say your entire life flashes before your eyes when you die. As that reel plays, I want the last thing I see...is me just..." they began, wrenching their hands together. " I don't know why I want this but..." Frisk was silent as a paw gently rested on their head.

"...if that is what you wish, come with me." Asgore smiled gently, though sadness tugged at his lips. He left the throne room, urging Frisk to follow him. The teen did so quietly as they were lead back to the gray house that looked a lot like Toriel's.

" Have a seat." Asgore pulled a chair out, standing behind it until Frisk sat in it and was pushed up to the table.

Asgore went into the kitchen and prepared the tea with thousands of years of practiced ease. Warming it up to the perfect temperature and steeping the leaves long enough to have a strong flavor but not making it bitter. It was several minutes before Asgore returned with two saucers in his hands. He set the smaller one in the front of Frisk and sat down in the chair in front of him.

It smelt delicious.

" Be careful. It's hot." Asgore blew on his cup before taking a long sip.

Frisk nodded quietly, bringing the cup to their lips and blowing on it several times before taking a sip themselves, albeit a bit smaller. Frisk's eyes widened slightly at the taste. Earthy, like something pulled straight from the ground, the floral scent adding to it. They did not miss the underlying sweetness as well. Sugar? No. Frisk sipped again. Honey. Definitely honey.

" It's good." Frisk said into their cup.

" Thank you." Asgore said with a low rumble. " So, if it not too personal to ask...what brought you to the Underground my dear?"

"...I don't remember..." Frisk answered.

It wasn't a lie. Their head had suffered so much trauma, that even coming back to life and reversing any possible brain damage could only do so much to protect their memories. Being pushed off track by so many things had deterred them from their true goal, and they hadn't even realized it.

" Hmmm...I see. My second question would be how you found the Underground, but I suppose you had already expressed your feelings when stating that traversing through my kingdom was hell." Asgore set his cup down on the saucer.

" Hell, in the sense that everyone was trying to take my soul. But the Underground itself...is a really nice place. Everything is very beautiful..." Frisk clarified, causing the King to grin a little.

" Ho ho ho. Well then, I'm glad that you liked what you saw. It took a very long time to make this cavern suitable for monsters to dwell in."

" I'm sure it did."

Silence met the two and it became slightly awkward before Frisk asked, not realizing they already knew the answer to their question " So...do you live in the castle by yourself or do you have a wife and kids."

As soon as the words came out of Frisk's mouth, Asgore's melancholy expression suddenly deepened into a pained one.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on a sore spot." Frisk quickly apologized.

" It's fine my child...I didn't expect that question and...a flood of memories suddenly swarmed me. I did have a wife...her name was Toriel, but she left me. I don't even know if she's alive or not. My children...Asriel and Chara...they were killed...by humans." a little bit of anger rose at the last part, but it wasn't strong. More like an attempt at being angry only to find out that you are just too tired of singing the same song and dancing the same dance over and over and over again.

Frisk sighed, " ...it's always humans. Even dogs who we use to insult each other with a thousand times better than us..."

" Hmm. " Asgore took a sip of his tea. " Oh, dear this is just getting sadder and sadder by the moment. Are you positive you want to do this?"

Frisk nodded. " Even though it's sad, it's peaceful, which is the only thing I want. Besides, even if the circumstances of the conversation weren't so terrible, I doubt I'd have it in me to be happy right now..."

" Oh my...what happened?" Asgore asked, concern filling his voice.

Frisk ducked their head and grit their teeth, their grasp on the tea cup just a little bit tighter. " Lies...all the lies...I'm sick of tired of being lied to. I just want it to stop. I just want everything to end. This cycle of lies and deceit and constant manipulation. This endless cycle of pain and suffering. Not just for me, but for the innocent people affected by other people's selfishness. It's not fair. It's not. Do you know what it's like to see someone realize that their entire relationship with someone is just based on a stack of lies, lies and more lies. The worst part its...they didn't even find it out themselves. Someone else, who had no idea who they were. Someone else, that had absolutely zero connection to them whatsoever, found it and pointed it out. And the _scream_ of _agony_ was _deafening._ It takes balls to lie Your Majesty. But it takes even bigger balls to tell the truth. I guess a person who doesn't even have balls at all wouldn't know that."

"..." Asgore was at a loss for words, unsure of what to say to try to console the human.

"...Can I feel your ears?" Frisk suddenly asked.

"...they are very...very sensitive..." Asgore warned.

Frisk nodded and scooted out of there seat and went up to the goat monster, gingerly petting his ears. They flicked about involuntarily as Frisk ran a thumb through his soft fur.

" Thank you...I am ready." Frisk said.

" Okay then."

The human stepped backwards, allowing the monster room to get out from his chair. Frisk put their empty cup in the sink and Asgore did the same. The two went back to the Throne Room, where birds had begun chirping.

" It's a beautiful day isn't it. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Perfect day for a game of catch." Asgore commented to no one in particular. "...You know what to do." Asgore sped ahead into the next room.

Frisk followed, pausing to pat the back of the throne and becoming surprised at how soft it was. In the far corner of the room was another throne covered by a white sheet. It must have been Toriel's. Frisk saved just in case. They didn't want to be bounced too far backwards in time, if their ability to come back hadn't disappeared.

Frisk met Asgore in the next room which was very similar to the room Frisk found themselves in when they first fell down. Except there were no pillars in here or flowers.

" How tense...just think of this to a visit to the dentist." Asgore tried to lighten the mood.

" I've never been to the dentist before." Frisk said. " And what kind of dentist takes souls?" Frisk muttered under their breath, so that they won't upset the king.

Asgore blushed and scratched behind his head sheepishly, " Well...think of it as whatever you wish."

" Okay."

" I would ask if you are ready, but you have already stated your position. I have feared this day so much, the day where I would actually have to face a human again. I am not ready, and I'll doubt I'll ever be." Asgore hung his head as he leaned on the door frame, bracing himself for what he had to do.

It took both of Frisk's hands to hold one of Asgore's fingers. " Don't be sad. You are doing me and your kingdom a favor...I think...I'd be pretty miserable if I went back. And I'd be making a lot of other people miserable as well. I just don't want to cause any more pain."

Asgore couldn't seem to pick out the tone behind Frisk's voice. It was a mixture of many things. Sadness, hurt, despair, a worn tired anger. It was as if they'd live a thousand lives in an hour and had seen all there was.

Stepping into the next room, Frisk paused and had to close their eyes in order for their brain to comprehend what they were looking at. It was as if they could see what was happening but couldn't fully register it. The room pulsed black and white, gray separating the lines.

" This is the barrier." Asgore announced back facing the human.

Frisk squinted at the sight. " Yeesh. That's a bit trippy isn't it?"

" If...you by any chance have unfinished business...please do what you must."

Frisk ran a mental checklist in their mind. They had no reason to go back. There was nothing for them in the Underground. No family. No friends. No reason to stay. No reason to live.

" I am finished. Everything that needs to be done here. Going back...will just bring bad memories. But we don't have to fight because...I'm giving my soul to you." Frisk stated as they put a hand to their chest.

" Wh-what?" Asgore breathed

" Just kill me right now. Do it quickly and take my soul before my death is undone. I'm not fighting for anything. I have no use of this. Until falling, I didn't even know I had one. You and your kingdom need it more than me. Fighting means I have something to protect." Frisk shook their head. " I don't."

Tears began to fell from Asgore's eyes. " Everyone has something to protect. Even if you can't see it or don't realize it. Human, you cannot give up. You must stay determined."

A lightbulb flicked on. " You. You were the one who kept telling be to be determined. Every time I was defeated, I would hear your voice and you would tell me to keep going. Even when I wanted to quit you just told me to just stay determined. "

Asgore looked confused.

Frisk shook their head, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of their lips. " Don't worry about it."

It was all coming to Frisk now. It wasn't everything they had lost. It was the one thing that made everything matter to them. They had lost their determination. Their determination to rebel against anything that told them No. They had gone through this hellish mountain, a big cocky grin on their face and full of sarcasm. They refused to let anything drag them down. Except Sans, they had let Sans get under their skin and clouded all what they thought. Had allowed him to break their spirit. Had allowed him to smash what they stood for. And it definitely wasn't pouting and complaining that they had nothing left.

The cloud that had covered Frisk for so long had finally began to lift. Without Gaster to help them pull their head out of their ass, Frisk had spiraled into a downwards tangent of negativity. There was no one to tell them to stop. To not give up. No one to tell them to fight because someone who cared about them was waiting. Gaster was gone. But not Amy. Not Ethan. Not James. Not their mom. Not their dad. Not Asgore. Not Undyne. Not Papyrus. Not anybody who lived under this rock. Not anyone in their life who had ever told them to stop being a pansy and get up! Asgore had given them the verbal slap they had needed to stop falling down wards and start climbing upwards. Each time Asgore told them to get back up bounced in their minds repeatedly, slowly encouraging them.

Frisk stood up straight and planted both feet onto the ground and balled their fists. " I am Frisk. I have the Soul of Rebellion, powered by Determination and I am fighting to protect. Fighting to protect the people who can't do it themselves. Fighting to protect the remnants of everything that was crushed."

Frisk grit their teeth. " I won't heal easy from what happened during my journey. I won't ever go back to normal. In fact, when I get out of this place, I'm going to need lots and lots of therapy and hugs and tea. And drugs to keep the night terrors at bay. But that doesn't mean that I can't power through with the help of my friends. "

" Very well then." Asgore turned around and snapped his fingers. The grounds shook as seven slits in the ground opened up. Large glass cases, rose from the compartments in the ground, each with a different colours soul hovering gently inside and casting colored shadows. Suddenly, the barrier stopped pulsing, landing on black and darkening the room. A strange light filled it regardless. Twilight shined through the gray parts of the Barrier. The soul jars were moved to the side. It seemed Frisk's journey was finally over. Frisk was filled with...

REBELLION

" Frisk the Human...It was nice to meet you." Asgore said after a moment of silence.

Frisk gave a firm nod. " You too."

"...Goodbye." Asgore ducked his head and in a flash, drew a glowing red trident and slammed it on Frisk's mercy button, crushing it to pieces.

" You denied my Mercy before I even got a chance to give it!" Frisk exclaimed in surprise.

Asgore stood in a battle stance, legs spread out revealing shining golden armor beneath his massive cape. His head was ducked low as not to see the effects his magic would inflict on them. Asgore swung his trident, launching a row of flames to any exit, casting the room in purple and orange shadows. Embers flickered about the place, giving the room a smoky smell.

Asgore attacked.

Frisk immediately slammed down on their Act button, selecting the Check button. It would be dangerous to fight someone without knowing how strong they were. They knew that more than anyone and it was through the hard way. The boss monster had 80 ATK and 80 DEF, the same as Toriel's. However, no tidbits of information were given. Asgore must really have his emotions and intentions locked up.

Giant paws manifested in the air, soaring about, leaving a trail of fire that followed Frisk. The human rolled beneath the balls of flame, wincing at how they were much hotter than their other encounters with fire. The goat monster didn't even say anything afterwards, keeping his head down and a frown cemented on his face.

Remembering the only other option, which was to talk, Frisk said, " Listen, even though I'm fighting to protect, I honestly don't want to fight you. And it's not because I'm giving up either. It's because I really think we can have a nonthreatening discourse about this."

Asgore's hands trembled for a moment before steadying his grip. A pattern of crisscross flames raining down from the 'sky', the weaves of fire tight and proved very difficult to squeeze through one the attack passed.

Frisk crumpled to on knee, trying hard not to grasp the patch of skin that was burnt to the third degree. The wound was steaming, still bleeding as Frisk swore they saw some of their skin still bubbling before it crinkled up and turned dry. Yep. They were definitely doing great so far. The teen looked in the corner of their eye where their HP bar floated. 12/20.

Frisk got up with a grunt, dammint. The Temmie Armor would have been useful, but they had taken it off at Undyne's and couldn't remember whether they had put it in their Interdimensional Box or not. Even if it was there, Frisk wasn't sure they had the time to put it on, much less search through their inventory to find it.

" Listen Asgore. I don't want to do this. Even though we're doing this, I really don't. Can't you put that trident down for a moment. We haven't met long, but I know that you're better than this." Frisk pleaded.

Asgore's breath hitched for a moment, an irregular beat before going back to normal. Frisk mentally sighed, this was going to be a long battle. Blaring alarms pulled Frisk out of their thoughts as they looked down and saw that they were standing underneath a giant flashing red yellow and orange exclamation mark. Knowing what this meant with their battle with Mettaton, Frisk dogged out of the way, but not in time and the left side of their body cooked by a pillar of flames. Frisk staggered and didn't manage to doge the pillar of flames that sprouted from the right. Frisk screamed, tears falling from their eyes as they collapsed on the ground face first, unable to move. 1/20 HP. Even though every moment sent a shockwave of pain through their body, Frisk powered through and stood up, selecting Item. They grabbed a Starfait and chugged it. Recovering 18 of their HP. They tossed the glass to the side, the heat making it explode into pieces.

Asgore's eyes suddenly flashed in Orange and Blue. After battling different monsters and going through the laser hell that was the Core, Frisk instantly knew it was a pattern attack that could only be avoided by either staying still or moving. But because it was so sudden, Frisk didn't catch it on time was left with 15/20 and laser burns on their arms and legs. Strips of blood drained from the cut areas, creating a fishnet pattern on their skin.

This...didn't bother Frisk as much. In fact, the warm blood dripping from their wrists and the sting of freshly sliced skin gave them an energy in which they only ever felt when they used to...resort to frowned upon methods to relieve their stress. But that chapter of their lives were closed and done with, even though they constantly wore long sleeves to hide the symbols of their shame.

Still, Frisk narrowed and firmly demanded, " Asogre. STOP fighting."

You could see in his dull heterochromatic eyes that he was doing through a moment of recollection. As if Frisk's demand had triggered a deep memory buried within his soul. A sign flashed in the corner of Frisk's vison, alerting them that Asgore's attack power and defense had dropped.

Paws that left fire in their wake, flew through the air again, however, these flames were smaller and not as hot. Frisk managed to dodge these even though they curled together before attacking in a cluster. Frisk didn't try to talk to him again, it didn't seem to do any good.

Rings of fire sprouted around them and began closing in, leaving only a small gap in between. Frisk jumped backwards out of the gap and ran forward through the gap in the next ring. They spun around to be in line with the next ring when it had shifted positions, and simply slid to the side in order to avoid the last one.

Asgore raised a hand and snapped a finger, a ball of flame hovering before exploding in a ring, releasing a light that blinded Frisk and made it difficult for them to dodge. Regardless of this, Frisk squinted their eyes and moved in the direction that the flames curled and twisting it, being wary of the sudden snaps and sparks.

Frisk caught a glimmer in Asgore's eyes and payed attention. Orange. Orange. Orange. Blue.

" Slide. Slide. Slide. Stop!" Frisk shouted, mostly to themselves to remind themselves of the actions needed to take in order to avoid more lacerations. The crisscross fire pattern appeared again, and Frisk had dodged it.

They sighed, realizing that their only option was to fight, they pressed Fight, the frying pan appearing in their hands. Great. They ran towards him, sliding under the swing of his trident and jumped up, swinging their body. The flat of the pan collided with his face. Asgore grabbed them midair by the back of their shirt and threw the brunette backwards. A health bar appeared in the front of Asgore. 83 Damage . Frisk's eyes widened, they didn't know that monsters had that much HP compared to humans. Well...they were made of Hope with is what HP stood for according to...according to. Frisk couldn't remember where they heard that from but-oh yeah! Gaster had told them. How could they forget?

Frisk dodged the next ring of flames, running up to the monster again but this time, rolled before they got too close so that when they stood up, the extra momentum would be released when they slammed the pan down on Asgore's foot. The large monster hissed and stumbled, tripping backwards on his cape and falling down, cracking a horn in the process. 140 Damage.

Frisk winced as the dust slid from his horn and into his blond and brown locks. Asgore threw yanked the cape from off his shoulders and tossed it to the side. Sparks shone from his irises.

" Move. Stay still. Stay still. Move." Frisk muttered under their breath.

Frisk's next attack cause 155 Damage. The Exploding Ring appeared again as Frisk mentally dubbed it. Frisk didn't get a chance to attack again as the Flaming Pillars appeared again, completely dodged.

166 Damage. Frisk saw Asgore's health bar slide down. A little more green taken up by a little more gray.

The rings returned. Much faster than the last time. 07/20 HP.

Frisk drank their last Starfait and maxed out their HP. As soon as they tossed the inevitably exploding glass away, flashes gleamed in Asgore's eyes.

" Don't. Don't. Move!" Frisk grunted, barely getting grazed by the Orange slash.

167 Damage. Chest Slam. Fire Paws. 14/20.

136 Damage. Uppercut to Jaw. Rings of Fire. 14/20.

154 Damage. Jab in Eye. Exploding Ring. 12/20.

154 Damage. Finger Smash. Laser Eyes. 12/20.

Frisk had begun to get tired of this repetitive cycle, slightly irked at the fact that this was getting practically nowhere. Still, they held on, hoping that they would get some sort of reaction out of the stoic king. They ducked and dodged, sliding to the left and right to avoid being cooked alive by the King's flames. The flames blocking the exits hadn't died down even a little, still casting the room in a dull purple hue. Embers still floated around like leaves in the wind, being tossed around, before getting snuffed out. Asgore's head remained down, and Frisk wondered how he was able to effectively fight. He swung his trident with nearly terrifying accuracy, managing to nick Frisk a couple times in the shoulders. Blood and dust was scattered about the floor, making the ground slippery and difficult to move on. Beads of sweat trailed down the teen's forehead in a race to see which can drop off the bottom of their chin the fastest. Frisk's breath quickened and became louder as they panted, trying to keep in beat with Asgore's fast movements. Every couple of seconds, the grip on the pan loosened. Every couple of seconds the teen had to switch the pan to the opposite hand and wipe the sweat and blood on the hem of their shirt. Every couple of seconds, more smoke seemed to be choking the oxygen out of Frisk. White stars danced in Frisk's vision as their head began to fill with static, movements becoming sluggish. Thankfully not too sluggish, otherwise, one wrong fail of the arm could result in the socket being ripped out of place. Frisk's body shuddered, a cold electrifying chill bouncing back and forth along their spinal cord despite being in a blazing hot room.

This, by far, was the most intense and tiring battle Frisk had ever fought. Even more so than Mettaton's. At least the room had A/C units in it, blasting cool recycled air onto all its occupants. Frisk grit their teeth, making a 'tch' sound as they squatted and leaned into a roll and jumping up. They danced around the Rings of Fire and caught the pattern for Asgore's Laser Eyes. Slowly, each hit Frisk landed on the monster increased in damage and when the number began to break into the 300's Frisk was actually worried that they might accidentally kill him.

" Gah!" Frisk grunted through blood spurting out of their mouth. With shaky pained breaths, Frisk looked at their HP. Only 3/20 HP remained. One more hit and they would be a pile of ashes. It was their turn. Whelp. Gotta make this one count. As they struck, Frisk didn't realize how low Asgore's HP was or how strong their intent was.

775 Damage.

" Oh Asgore!" Frisk immediately dropped the pan, hands slapping over their mouth after seeing the goat monster's HP slide to practically nothing.

The King collapsed to one knee, a large arm wrapped over his stomach as he grunted in pain, coughing up blood and dry heaving. Dust fell from his wound like sand between a child's fingers.

" Ah...so that is how it is then." Asgore said after a moment of trying to catch himself. "...I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike and free us from this terrible prison. Then I would destroy humanity and let monsters rule the surface in peace. Soon, the people's hope's returned. My wife however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again."

Frisk remained quiet as Asgore told his tale. They supposed that when a monster was about to die, they tell the last moments of their life to those surrounding them rather than just having it flash before you. They mentally shrugged. In all honesty, they weren't sure why the monster was telling them this information, maybe to cause them to have pity on him? Nah. Asgore didn't seem like that kind of guy. It seemed more like a vent. Frisk could deduce that the king had been alone for a very long time without anyone to talk to. Being alone with your thoughts...that shouldn't happen to anyone. Who knows what the mind could concoct when unchecked, especially after something dangerous or traumatizing? Frisk knew, therefore, they listened in silence and respect.

" Truthfully...I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope. But...I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. Please...young one...this war has gone on long enough. You have the power...take my soul and leaved this cursed place." Asgore's voice was filled with despair.

Two orange panels hovered in the front of Frisk. Fight and Mercy, however, the Mercy button was cracked, barely being held together. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the answer was. Asgore was not disgusting and evil as Toriel outed him to be. He was simply a good man who had terrible things happen to him. He was lost, alone and devasted with no pillar to lean on and support him, thus ended with him making a terrible mistake. Frisk could relate with the goat monster on a certain level and did not believe that taking his soul was a good choice. After all, the man said it himself, the war between these two species had gone on long enough. It started with the threat of stealing souls, they would not bring to fruition the source of generations of pain and suffering.

Frisk swatted the two buttons to the side. They did not need the physical embodiment of a metaphor to show how they felt towards the king. Slowly Frisk walked up to the king and gently took his face in their hands. With grace and gentleness, the human titled Asgore's head upwards towards them, making sure their eyes were locked onto each other and leaned forward, kissing Asgore on the forehead.

Fat tears rolled down Asgore's eyes as the teen leaned in further to wrap the king in a hug, arms encompassing as much as they could. "...the Surface will be fine without me. I have a new purpose now. Staying here with you. You've been lonely long enough."

"...I don't understand. After everything I've done to hurt you...you'd rather stay down here and suffer than live happily on the Surface?"

" I wasn't _all_ that happy on the Surface. Suffering up there. Suffering down here. Suffering is suffering wherever you are. What matters is how you approach the problem and whether or not you chose to allow your friends to help you. You don't have anybody, except for Undyne but she seems a bit...eh. I don't wanna trash talk anybody but yeah. I think I just might stay with you." Frisk answered as they unwrapped their arms and took a step backwards to face the king.

Through sniffles, Asgore spoke. " ...Frisk. I promise you...for as long as you remain here...I will take care of you as best as I can. We can sit in the living room...telling stories eating butterscotch pie. We can be like..."

"...a family. Yeah. That would be nice." Frisk smiled and gave a little chuckle, tugging on a few strands of hair, twirling it around their finger before tucking it behind their ear.

Asgore chuckled at how Frisk finished his sentence, Frisk chucking in response. The two were interlocked in a series of giggles before seed like bullets surrounded them.

" Get down!" Asgore shouted, suddenly launching forward and pushing Frisk out of the way before being pelted.

His eyes widened, and he drew in a breath...but never exhaled it. Frisk screamed as they got up and rushed towards his crumbling body, slipping in the massive pile of dust his frame made and falling face first in it.

" As...gore..?" tears streamed from Frisk's eyes as the held their hands out, the cracked soul fluttering down into Frisk's palms before a spinning bullet shot through it and shattered it completely, the shards flying every which way, leaving Frisk kneeling in a sandbox worth of dust and arms reaching out to accept a promise that could never come to pass.


	56. Part 3: Omega Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk confronts Flowey seriously.

Frisk's eyes were wide open, shaking back and forth, scanning over the thick dust that still slid through their fingers onto the ground. Their mouth hung slightly agape, uttering quiet whimpers, unable to formulate any type of sentences. They couldn't focus. Not really. Not when they were kneeling in the remnants of their last hope at ever feeling whole again. Frisk bit their bottom lip, gnawing at it to prevent themselves from bursting into sobs. Their vision became blurry as tears pooled in the front of them, yet not falling.

Just like that, everything Frisk put their hope in was gone. Everything that Frisk had being looking forward to. Destroyed. Suddenly, Frisk's throat clogged, and it became hard to breathe. Their head hurt, and the world seemed to sway, slowly tilting on its axis as nausea swam through Frisk's veins. It had just it them.

They were walloping in someone's corpse.

Their body lunged forward and gagged, trying to regurgitate food that didn't even exist. They rocked back and forth as their body was racked with unrelenting dry heaves. It made their throat raw and as they attempted to stand back up, they collapsed. Legs turned to uncontrollable jelly, as their stomach twisted, sensitive to even the slightest of motion.

Heavy breaths escaped Frisk's mouth as a shocked, horrified expression was plastered on their face. Pained gasps and winces escaped them, as if their ribs were piercing their lungs. They didn't know what was happening or why this was happening. Just that they wanted it to stop. They wanted it to stop stop stop stop

"STOP!" Frisk managed to scream, as their hands flew to their head, flinging up dust in the process.

Hair whipped back and forth as Frisk tried to blink away the reality before them. Sounds of shifting sands reached Frisk's ears and they cried again, trying to scramble out of death's work. But it was so much. Too much. Everywhere they went, dust followed in a thick train, constantly clinging. Clinging to their hair, skin, clothes.

A high-pitched voice cut through the terrified whimpers and desperate groans. "As much as I like watching you have a panic attack…. I'm on a tight schedule here. So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Frisk's head whipped towards the source of the noise, a small golden buttercup with a face, bouncing back and forth happily on his thin stem.

"Flowey? Why? Why?! What did he ever do to you!" Frisk suddenly ignited, a rage burning in their eyes, as their cartilage composed skeleton finally hardened.

"You idiot…" Flowey shook his head as if he were reprimanding a child. "You haven't learned a single thing? Have you?"

Long, thick green vines, decked with sharp red thorns tore through the soul jars resting on side. Finally, free, the souls floated outwards, soaring in circles, and slowly encompassing Flowey.

"In this world…. _ **It's Kill or Be Killed."**_ The flower's face began to slowly melt, white dripping onto the ground in small splashes. His eyes became pitch black, a tar seemingly dripping from his mouth as his jaw unhinged and let loose a shrieking laugh.

Frisk lifted a hand in the front of their eyes as a blinding light suddenly filled the room, laugh still echoing in the human's skull. For now, Frisk knew no more as they completely collapsed to the ground.

.

.

.

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth. Humans and Monsters._

_One day…_ _**They all disappeared without a trace.** _

.

.

.

…Frisk groaned, blinking though their eyes were not open. They shuffled up, hair an absolute mess. They rubbed at their eyes, whining at a dull light pulsing before them. Once their eyes were focused, they looked at the source…and froze at the black panel that hovered midair.

**Flowey LV 9999 9999:99**

**My World**

**Continue** **Reset**

Both Continue and Reset flickered gold before the panel blipped out of existence completely. The teen stood up, guard building. They slowly treaded through the darkness, body in a defensive position as they scanned for any signs of the flower. After some time, a twinkling gold star-

"MINE!" Frisk suddenly clutched at the Save Point, absorbing its warmth to chase away the cold produced by the Void that encompassed them. Using this they would go back to their other files and stop Flowey from…. they blinked at the properties of this file

**Frisk LV 1 522:36**

**The End**

**Save Return**

Frisk had never seen the last two options before. Well they have, but not on their Save File. They appeared when Frisk had died, and the teen was pretty sure they weren't dead now. Otherwise they would have felt their soul shatter, which was not a pleasant experience.

_CRACK_

Frisk jumped back with a surprised gasp as the panel violently shook, red spider webbed gashes crawling along the surface from the center spreading outwards. The words changing.

"File. Erased?" Frisk was confused and gaped as the panel exploded into six pieces. Behind it was Flowey's giant face.

Static appeared in the area, glitching back and forth between a shaking Flowey and salt and pepper television fuzz.

"Howdy! It's me Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the 'monster' winked sticking out his tongue.

Frisk narrowed their eyes and pointed a finger upwards. "I know who you are! A bastard that's what!"

Flowey frowned slightly, but it was quickly replaced with his signature grin. "Say whatever derogatory terms you want to say. It doesn't change the fact that I owe you some HUGE thanks! You really did a number on that old fool."

Frisk's hands balled into fists when Flowey mentioned Asgore.

"Without you, I NEVER would have gotten past him." Just to add vinegar to the wound, Flowey morphed his face into that of Asgore's. "But now…with your help…he's DEAD. And I've got the human souls." The face split in half and melted, eye sockets becoming pitch black.

"Shut up!" Frisk shouted.

"Such a primary school response." Flowey clicked his tongue. "Boy! I've been empty for so long! It feels great to have a Soul inside me again. Mmm…I can feel them wriggling." Flowey giggled as if he was a second grader being entrusted keep his best friend's secrets.

"You're sick." Frisk spat.

"Nope! I'm Flowey. But I can tell…you're feeling left out. Aren't you?"

Frisk blinked, "What?"

"Yes. Only a person longing to join in something they've been omitted from will say negative things to break said thing apart. If you can't have it no one can, right? Well, I won't let tear me apart. Instead, I'll allow you join me for the low low cost of YOUR SOUL. After all, I only have six right now. I still need one more…. _ **BEFORE I BECOME A GOD.**_ And then, with my new-found powers…monsters…. humans…everyone…. _ **I'll SHOW THEM ALL, THE REAL MEANING OF THIS WORLD."**_

"I won't let you!" Frisk's mouth acted faster than their brain.

Static appeared again, a laugh filling the silence before Flowey reappeared again. "Really now? Because if you think going back to your other files, and preventing this from happening is going to work, you can just FORGET ABOUT IT…just like that dumb science skeleton."

Frisk grit their teeth and opened their mouth to shout back only to realize. They couldn't remember who Flowey was talking about. And it was upsetting because they knew _exactly_ who he was talking about. The name dangled at the tip of their tongue, slipping off but grasping with everything it had. It wasn't enough. The face, colors shifting in the back of their mind, the outline, right within their field of vision but so so far away at the same time. Conversations had, barely remembered. Emotions felt with this person, muted to the point of nonexistence. And they hated it because all the information contained about this person was right in their grasp, but it seemed to be locked behind a barrier. And between the barrier and the information was a void.

Flowey blinked at Frisk's haunted expression then laughed. "Huh. Looks like he's nearly completely gone if you've forgotten about him already. The process will be complete once even I forget about him. But given his ability to persevere, I still think he'll be hanging on the last threads of existence for a long time even till he's nothing but an abstract topic in the back of a god's mind. But who he is remains a story for another time. Right now, all you need to know that you old save files…. _Are gone forever."_

"D-damnit." Fists tightened their fists.

"But don't worry. Your old friend Flowey has worked out a replacement for you!"

"You're not my friend!"

Flowey rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Would you please quit it with these comebacks belonging to the likes of seven-year olds?! "he sighed "I guess it's just the small price I must pay after I SAVE OVER YOUR OWN DEATH, _**so you can watch me TEAR YOU TO BLODDY PIECES! Over and Over and Over!"**_ Flowey's jaw unhinged as longed out his tongue, eyes turning pitch black, glowing white orbs in the center peering at Frisk

"I'll find a way to stop you! I don't know how but I will!" Frisk shouted, completely unfazed by the looming death threat

"…what? Do you really think you can stop me?" Flowey as incredulously before letting out a giggle. "You really are an idiot."

The monster disappeared, and Frisk's soul shot out of their body. However, the other six souls appeared again, floating in a circle before spreading out. The room began flashing a bright red, forcing Frisk to squint their eyes. Yet, they widened in horror as they saw the massive silhouette of something ungodly slowly began descending. Thorny arms, vines, thick pulsing veins and a giant maw snapping its jaws was all Frisk could make out.

They stepped back, slowly, as far as the walls surrounding them would allow. Whatever this was, Frisk did not want to face it. Whatever demon Flowey had transformed into, they did not want to see.

A square of white appeared in the center of the black, a thin smiling face on it. Its grin widened, showing crooked teeth at its narrow eyes widened, the sclera red and pupils green. The room finally brightened.

"What the hell is that?!" unbridled terror belted from Frisk's mouth as one of the unholiest of abominations descended upon their miniscule frame.

Needles to say, that _thing_ that Flowey had become, was nearly indescribable. The once armless plant had giant cactuses for arms, red thorns for fingers. Thick clusters of vines were hanging from thick stems decked in red thorns that never seemed to stop moving. Flowey's head was a television head, six giant gray pulsing tubes surrounding, four sets of eyes. Frisk's body shook as they heard the clacking coming from the seeming humanoid mouth that was connected to the tubes.

It was the epitome of…. how could it be the epitome of anything? This being was unimaginably imaginable. There couldn't possibly be a single human, in their right mind that could dare dream up this beast and record it on paper. Not even the greatest of writers could come up with and design a monster as…Frisk couldn't even think of a proper adjective to label Flowey with. Could that even be considered a flower, the way it hung from the ceiling on gray tentacle things?

Frisk's stomach churned, and the world titled on its axis again, as their brain unwillingly copied the image in their brain. And downloaded it, saving it in every empty file stored in their head. Making sure that they would never ever forget what they had to face if they managed to survive what would most undoubtedly be an ordeal manifested from the worst of the worst cooked in their special crockpot.

"AhAHaHAHEheHEHAaAHhAHAhAHhaAHA" and there was that laugh. Anyone who heard it would never forget. Never forget the way each sound shifted and altered. How the pitch increased and decrease while some parts deepened, and some part increased.

"Mom?" Frisk whimpered as Flowey's face suddenly shifted to that of a shadowed man cackling evilly and shuriken was whipped at them, incoming at the speed of light.

Frisk didn't know what they were doing or how they were doing. Just that they were doing. The sharp blades sliced their skin and they knew that their HP was down. Only the bar remained, not the number and it was clear that it was a less than half. Flame throwers originated from nowhere, spewing orange flames, that were not as hot as Asgore's but still hot enough to give serious burns. Their Fight button manifested out of nowhere and Frisk reached out to grab it, automatically knowing that there would be no way to give Mercy to someone as demented as Flowey.

Yet, it whizzed out of sight as fast as it appeared, in its place was two intersecting rings that Frisk knew all to well. 'Friendliness pellets' manifested all around them and Frisk ducked, not taking the time to look at which direction it was coming from.

" Crap. Crap. Crap." Frisk cursed each time as a ring of bullets shot through them, entering from one side, and bursting out the other, leaving holes in their body.

Shuriken rained down again and by this time, Frisk was to weak to avoid them, collapsing to the ground as the sharp ends pierced their back, arms and legs. Some hammering through their skull as well. And Frisk only had enough energy to wince even though they knew they were supposed to be screaming. From their peripheral vision, the human saw the flame throwers descend again but because they were on the ground, the flames did not reach. As Flowey's face flashed red, the light blue soul showed, a sludge of the same color shifting though the third tube on the left before pouring onto Frisk through the mouth. Frisk found themselves, just barely standing in a room surrounded by twirling knife. The teen didn't move or found that they couldn't. While some simply twirled without touching Frisk, others managed to connect, but they were too numb from the blood loss to really complain. Act appeared in the front of them and they looked at they way their hand pressed it though they weren't sure when their brain gave the command to do so.

"Can someone brave enough save me? Anyone please? Just walk in here and fight him…please..." Frisk weakly cried out.

Several seconds passed before the light blue soul switched to orange. An equally orange transparent boy floating from the soul and in the front of Frisk.

"I don't have much time. But here's a band aid for ya." The boy said as he snapped his fingers, the knives shaking and switching to bandages the immediately began healing the teen.

With strength renewed, Frisk gave a nod, the boy doing the same before being sucked backwards and Flowey appearing before them again.

Mouths with cacti trailing behind it bounced up and down in Frisk's vision, Venus Flytraps sprouting out of the ground, sucking in flies at tried to bite at Frisk before being devoured.

Frisk mouthed a quick "how?" before gasping at the Fight button. Without hesitation they selected it and the frying pan appeared again. Frisk wasn't sure where to begin attacking this but when in doubt simply go for the pinkie toe. This beast didn't have any feet, so the teen opted for the next best think and slammed the pan down on the smallest red thorn of the right cactus arm, effectively snapping it off. Three health points were knocked off but Flowey didn't even seem to notice what the human had done.

…was Flowey this powerful?

Bombs with Flowey's face printed on them rained from above, as thin red lines all shot from Flowey and landed on a collective point. Frisk's chest.

"Uh oh." The teen rolled to the side as thick stems with sharp points shot from Flowey into the space where Frisk once occupied. The giant mouths appeared again and Flowey's face flashed orange, sludge of that color sliding through the third tube on the right before the giant mouth sprayed it all over Frisk. Fully conscious, the teen shuddered at how cold it was.

Rings of giant gloves spun around, spreading out before closing back in. Frisk moved with the gloves, backing up as they expanded and shrinking inwards as they closed. Simply moving along the pattern in which the bullets flowed instead of trying to outright dodge them was a method Frisk found much easier and more useful when it came to certain types of attacks. Act appeared.

"Someone with a strong sense of integrity, please do what is morally right and help me!" Frisk shouted out. The gloves shook, turning green as some thumbs up popped up.

A dark blue ballerina pirouetted downwards until she was in the front Frisk. "I'm not sure I could do much, but I am happy to assist in any way I can."

"Thank you." Frisk said to the ballerina before she was sucked back up and Flowey was taking up all of Frisk's vision once more.

It was in that moment between the heal and waves of shuriken that Frisk noticed the giant words looming above the monsters. During the battle, Flowey had constantly been Loading and Saving files. Frisk was confused at Load for a moment before understanding hit them. All this time they were Saving, they weren't creating new files as they originally thought, simply adding new information. Now that single file they had was gone, the only thing left where the new files Flowey was creating. Files in which the only information being stored was this battle.

The warning flashed on Flowey's face again. This time, the dark blue soul showing as sludge of the same color squeezed through the middle tube on the left side of the television head and poured onto Frisk. They found themselves on their knees, a never-ending stream of stars flying above them, leaving no room for elevation. This was fine, until giant ballet slippers jumped up and down towards them. Great. Frisk waited for a moment to move, crawling under the shoe as it lifted itself up and sliding into the gap before the slipper came down. Unfortunately, several times they missed, their back being crushed by the points. Fortunately, an ACT button appeared, and Frisk threw themselves into it.

"Someone, help me to preserve through this night mare…."

The ballet shoes lifted, the stars turning into green music notes in which Frisk did not hesitate to collect. A boy outlined in purple, wearing glasses came down from the same color soul that was in the center of Flowey's screen. "He keeps taking control of us…. but we'll push through to overthrow him as soon as we could."

"Thank you." Frisk gave a nod.

Back in hell, shuriken spun towards Frisk, friendless pellets twirling towards them as the thick vines shot out of now where and Fight whizzed in their vision as the exact same time. That not-so-little…

Frisk jumped out of the way of the attacks, of reach for the Fight button. The pan appeared in their hand and once their fingers gripped the handle, they swung at the nearest thing.

16 Damage.

Ugh. The Venus Flytraps appeared again, sucking in flies that tried to spit their diseased backwash onto Frisk. The teen dodged all the flies but was unprepared for the finger buds that formed their fingers into a gun position and shot out fingers that had Flowey's face on the end of them. Flowey Nukes rained from the sky and dropped onto Frisk. Smoke and ash filling their vision as they were sprayed with shrapnel.

A piece of the shrapnel shot straight through their chest and killed them. Their soul shattering and splintering to pieces. Frisk groaned, waking up, GAME OVER hanging over them as per usual. Asgore's voice filled their head.

"This is all just a bad dream…."

But suddenly, Flowey's screechy voice echoed a thousand times. "And you're NEVER waking up! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…."

Frisk covered their ears to try to block out the monster's grating laughter. But it was no use, even in death, Flowey was tormenting them. "Did you really think I would be satisfied killing you only ONE time?!"

Back at the start, and Frisk was _pissed._ The first 5 sets of attacks they dodged effortlessly, learning the pattern. But the finger guns were still a concept that escaped them, so they got injured by those ones. Red appeared on Flowey's face, the purple soul showing, goo sliding through the middle tube on the right and pouring on Frisk.

Frisk was trapped between rows of spinal notebooks, words pouring between the sheets of paper. The common theme among them were that the words were negative. Frisk grimaced a little given the nature of Flowey's powers, it was assumed that whichever word you touched, you would feel. So, they did their best to avoid them. And their best did not prevent the feelings of REGRET swarming through their bodies. They regretted not listening to Amy. They regretted not staying with Toriel. They regretted forgetting that science guy Flowey talked about. Because deep known, they knew this person and the situation that he was facing revolved about being forgotten. As they crumpled to their knees, HATE and DISGUST towards themselves, filling up everything that they were, ACT appeared in the front of them and they slammed on it.

"Can someone be kind enough to help a wretched person like me?" tears streamed down Frisk's face as they felt their sins crawling on their back.

The words switched, more positive ones streaming between the pages. RELIEF and LOVE filled them, and they stood from the ground. Watching as a cook floated down. "I'll always help someone in need."

Flowey appeared again in Frisk's vision. And they sighed and rolled their eyes.

Finger Guns. Shuriken. Flowey Nukes. Cactus Mouths. Fight. 26 Damage.

The green soul flashed, sludge flowing through the top left tube. And Frisk froze at the attack. Three giant frying pans floated in the air, hot oil sloshing about. Frisk dashed from side to side, trying not to get burnt. It was exactly like…. exactly like what. They've heard of this attack before. But couldn't remember from who. Could it be from the science man that Flowey brought up? Frisk shook their head, now was not the time to think of this. ACT rained from the second pot.

"I demand justice for the wrongs against me! Someone help!" Frisk shouted.

Green eggs, ones that reminded Frisk of that Dr. Seuss book "Green Eggs and Ham", was flipped over the rim of the pan instead, healing Frisk. Someone wearing Midwest clothing threw down a piece of paper tied to a rock at Frisk. They opened the sheet. "Pleasure doin' business with ya!"

Flame Throwers. Venus Flytrap. Friendliness Pellets. Bullet Vines.

Warning. Yellow Soul. Top Right Tube.

A giant shot gun, targeting Frisk, fired bullets. It should have been easy enough given that it was firing one at a time. But no, somehow Frisk managed to screw that up, granting them a hole in their leg, a hole in their stomach and a hole in their arm.

ACT.

"Someone, grant me the patience to deal with Flowy and his insufferable attacks…" they collapsed to the ground, slowly bleeding out.

The gun shook and fired several clovers at them. "There. There." a voice said, a hand patting them on the head.

Frisk stood up with a groan and looked above them. Flowey wasn't there…yet. Instead the souls. All six of them came down and surrounded Frisk. However, there were no human appearances. That might have been draining. The light blue soul threw bandages at Frisk. The dark blue one, music notes. Orange were thumbs ups and Yellow were clovers. The green soul threw eggs at them while Purple managed to give them Hope.

After being healed over, the souls spread out far away and Flowey appeared in the front of them. Childlike voices shouted. "FLOWEY'S DEFENSE DROPPED TO 0!"

It was noticeable. The attacks were much slower, and each hit Frisk landed shaved off hundreds. His control on the souls were weak so they healed Frisk in the middle of battle.

Frisk wasn't sure what was happening anymore. Everything was a confusing mess of sounds, colors, shapes, pain, and relief. Their body moved without thinking, taking the necessary actions to survive. It was as if Frisk's mind was in the backseat of their own body and their adrenaline gland crawled through their throat into the brain to take hold of the staring wheel. And Frisk could only watch as the gland try its best to protect everyone. To protect the veins, the organs, and its boss the brain. But it wasn't enough to the mind climbed to the passenger seat to aid the adrenaline gland.

Each passing second was more intense than the last. This was by far, the most intense battle Frisk ever had. Going from 100-1000 faster than they could say oh crap. But they were finally getting somewhere. Flowey's grunts and groans of pain became louder and louder as more damage was done to him. He was bleeding, parts of his plant like body broken, fractured, or completely gone.

Frisk grit their teeth and firmed their grip, resolve turning to steel. They were almost done. They could see it in the way more than half of the health bar was a sickly gray color. They had him.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST WILT ALREADY YOU OVERGROWN WEED!" Frisk shouted as they ran up one of Flowey's arms and jumped, swinging off the vines to gain momentum and let go, flying straight towards the television head. Frisk brought the pan down on the box with such force that it _splintered_ _._

716 Damage.

The health bar slid completely to grey and Flowey screamed. "No…. NO. This CAN'T be happening!"

"Wake up and smell the roses." Frisk spat out a glob of blood.

"You…. YOU..." Flowy began what was presumeably a tangent of derogatory terms.

Suddenly, a troll face appeared on the screen. The health bar was back to green with 0 damage done and File 3 was loaded.

"No." Frisk dropped to their knees and stared up in disbelief and horror.

"You…. IDIOT!" he laughed. A single blast of light energy shot out of the giant mouth. Ending Frisk. It was so fast, they didn't feel their skin peeling away or bones fading to ash. What was left, was there soul that cracked in half.

And they were back. But these vines shot through them and tore their insides out their body. And they were gone.

And they were back. And they were gone.

Andtheywerebackandtheyweregoneandtheywerebackandtheyweregoneandtheywerebackandtheyweregoneandtheywere

Back

Frisk collapsed to the ground, their breath heavy and they were _shaking._ And their brain couldn't understand just what happened to them. There were no words to describe the onslaught on their body. A ring of bullets surrounded them completely.

"Heeheehee…." Flowey's laughter snapped them out of their thoughts. "…did you REALLY think…you could defeat ME!? I am the GOD of this world. And you…. YOU'RE HOPELESS! Hopeless and Alone."

"…there's no one to save me…?"

"Golly! That's right! Your worthless friends can't save you now. Go on. Call for help. I dare you! Cry into the darkness! 'Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help me! Go on. See what good it does you!"

Frisk didn't need the ACT button to scream about for help. They cried and screamed, begging for someone to help them. They were scared. So so, scared even though they probably wouldn't admit it. They just wanted it to end. Just wanted to go home and wake up from this nightmare.

Frisk called for help until their throat was raw.

"... But nobody came…" Flowey whispered in an eerie voice. "Boy! What a shame…. nobody else…is going to get to see you DIE!" Flowy laughed.

Nothing happ-no. Frisk's HP suddenly raised to full health. Flowy was confused, asking how Frisk managed to raise their HP. He shrugged of the matter, trying to Load the file again. It would send the two back to the beginning of that file. In which Frisk was beat from here to kingdom come.

"Load…Fail?" Frisk looked at the giant words and at Flowy who began to grow nervous.

"What…where are my powers?!" Flowy asked, nervousness crossing his twisted face.

The souls appeared in the front of him. "The souls…what are they doing?"

A calm moment hung in the air before it completely shatter. The souls were spinning rapidly around Flowy who was screaming, his body flashing different colors. It made Frisk dizzy, giving them a headache but they couldn't seem to tear their eyes away from the sight. Honestly, it was quite amusing to see dead people give an all powerful being a run for their money.

"NO! NO! What your you doin?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOOOOOOOOP!"

Everything faded to white before going back to black. Flowey was slumped over, and FIGHT and MERCY floating in the front of him. Frisk sighed as they contemplated their options.

Reasons to give Mercy: None.

Why? Just because he doesn't have a soul doesn't mean he's lacking a brain also. He outright chose to do this. You don't need emotions to know not to be a dick.

Reasons to Fight: None.

Why? Tired of fighting. Doesn't get anyone anywhere. Just a lot of people hurt.

Frisk sighed and walked up to Flowey, sitting cross legged in the front of him.

"Yo. Flowey. Up. Giving you mercy."

"…what are you doing? Do you think I've learned anything from this? " he kept his head down.

"Come on Flowey." Frisk pressed a little further.

"Sparing me won't change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this."

"No. I'm tired of killing. I'm tired of fighting. Why waste the energy?" Frisk shrugged their shoulders.

"…. _if you let me live…I'll come back."_ Flowey began in a creepy tone.

"Okay? I mean where else are you gonna go? The Underground is only so big."

Flowey's face flattened. _"Not like that you idiot. I'll come back and kill you."_

"So? I'll come back too. We wouldn't be having this conversation if I wasn't able to."

"Don't you understand you fool? _I'll kill everyone you love."_

Frisk grumbled under their breath, stood up and walked away. They grabbed the Mercy panel, tucking it under their shoulders like a newspaper and walked back. They held it out in the front of him.

"Here. Mercy. _Mercy._ I'm giving it to you." Frisk said as if they were talking to a child.

"…"

The let it float in the front of them, then pointed a finger and themselves then at the button then at Flowey. The nodded their head looking at him.

"….?"

Frisk's expression deadpanned as they held their hand up and proceeded to rapidly slam on the Mercy button multiple times. With their expression still flattened, they used their other hand to point at the other one which became a blur. "Comprende?"

"…I don't understand…why are you being so nice to me? I can't understand. I can't understand!" Flowey's torn face deepened into a saddened expression. "I just…can't…understand…" the Flower dug into the ground and disappeared.

Flowey ran away.


	57. Part 4: Blank Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploration of more Frisk and Grillby interactions disguised as filler.

Frisk stared at the spot Flowey previously occupied for several seconds before sighing, rubbing their face over with their hands and laying back onto the ground. They let their hand hang aimlessly in the air, staring at their fingers, playing with them for several minutes before bringing their hand back down and resting the both of their arms across their stomach.

"What am I going to do now?" the teen groaned, turning to the side

There was no way to break the barrier, the energy from the human souls had already been used up by Flowey. And they couldn't personally escape because they didn't have a monster soul. Asgore's was destroyed by Flowey and Toriel's was on the complete opposite side of the Underground. They weren't going back to kill her for it. It simply wasn't worth the time nor the effort. So, what were they going to do? They couldn't go back.

_Oh! Hey look! It's the human! How did the fight with Asgore go?_

_Well gee williker Mr. Monster sir. Me and the King had a little tumble, but we sorted it out. Unfortunately, he was killed by a flower who absorbed all the human souls and killed me over and over. I managed to defeat him. So now your king is dead, and the souls are gone. Meaning you must wait who knows out long to recover from that major blow!_

"Stupid!" Frisk shouted to no one in particular, letting out their frustration in a long dragging sigh. If they had known all what they would be tossing themselves into, they never would have left the Ruins.

Their gaze settled on their feet and their eyes saddened. They gripped their arms. If they hadn't left Toriel. Mother knows best. None of this would have happened. They wouldn't have met Sans, whom they were mad at but couldn't place why. They wouldn't have the guilt of forgetting that science guy. They wouldn't have gotten Asgore killed. They wouldn't have set the Underground back in its quest for Freedom.

Undyne randomly crossed Frisk's mind and the warning about hurting Asgore. If the fish warrior ever found out, she'd comb the Underground back and forth until she finally found Frisk and kill them. It was now that Frisk was experiencing true loneliness for the first time in their life. Even on the Surface, when everything seemed like it was at its lowest point, they still had someone despite not recognizing it at the time. They had their mom, dad, brother, friends. Not this time. There was nobody that truly cared for them under this mountain. Granted they had made friends with the denizens of the Underground but they didn't have a deep bond with them. There would be no reason to take them in. The only person they could remember having more than a simple acquaintance was gone, slipping from their memory ever so slowly. They tried pulling up their file, but as Flowey said, it was gone. Deleted.

The Override crossed Frisk's mind and they grabbed at their hair. All that power and they still couldn't do anything to fix this mess they had made. They wondered if things would have gone differently if they had accepted Chara's deal. Would the ghostly child's plans work? It was too late, they had already chased Chara away and it would be too embarrassing to try to call them back. They refused to be told "I told you so "by someone like them.

Frisk's stomach growled loudly, echoing back and forth in the empty room. They groaned having no items eat. Perhaps there's something in Asgore's fridge? Frisk shook their head. No. There's no way they would stoop that low. In fact, they decided to completely avoid anything belonging to Asgore. With that they stood up, dusting themselves off and left. Left the Barrier. Left the Throne Room. Left the gray city behind until they found themselves back at the elevator. They went in and flicked the switch that sent them back to the Judgement Hall. They didn't slump down this time, simply stood in the corner with one foot over the other and arms crossed. The ride seemed longer know that they were conscious. Eventually, the ride ended, and Frisk was out of the hall as soon as they entered. They didn't like the aura that hung around in it. The essence of a pain filled conversation still lingering like tobacco smoke on a cotton shirt.

Frisk fiddled with their fingers, opening in clenching them. They needed to do something. So, they ran. They ran and ran. Vaulting over objects and sliding under low beams. Artificial wind combed through their dirty matted hair and filled the spaces of their torn clothes as they sprinted up hallways and flew downstairs. All the fighting and battles had increased their stamina and sharpened their reflexes. Still once they exited the Core, most of their steam had been lost leading them to pause to catch their breath. Hunching over and putting their hand on their knees, they lifted their head up and a glint caught their eye. They walked over to it and widened their eyes in surprise. It was their cellphone lying face down on the ground. Frisk picked it up and turned it over in their hands. A little crack in the corner of the screen but it was nothing to fret over. They turned it on, surprised again that it still had life.

"30% Not bad." The teen slid it into their pocket before suddenly being struck with an idea and pulling it out again. They dialed the number of the person they had in mind.

"Hey…. I need a favor."

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me here despite your seemingly discomfort around me." Frisk turned their head towards Sans as the two entered Grillby's.

"no problem kid. i'm surprised you didn't protest when i wrapped my arm around you to bring you here. it looked like you were filled with disgust at me for a moment." the skeleton replied as they sat down at the bar table.

Frisk turned their body towards Sans " I'm surprised too. For some reason…I feel like I should be upset at you for something. But I can't place it. Do you feel the same way about me Sans? In the sense that there should be something uneasy between us?" Frisk frowned as they turned back around, resting their hands on the table.

Sans shrugged. "not initially. but now that you mention it…. i have been feeling more regretful and crappier than i normally do. i think it might wear off eventually though."

"Yeah you're right. I don't really know you that well and I just came back from a hell of an ordeal. I'm just uneasy at monsters in general and you're just happening to be my punching bag right now. Sorry about that." Frisk slid their hand down their face before giving Sans an apologetic glance.

"it's alright. i can't blame you. i've unintentionally let loose on other people before." Sans admitted. "anyway. i have to clear some weeds now. they're a nuisance and blocking some of the pathways. are you sure you're alright though?" Sans raised an eyebrow at the teen but not before standing out of his seat.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Wait. Can I borrow some g? I'm a bit on the broke side right now." Frisk chuckled sheepishly.

"sure thing." Sans dug in his pockets and pulled out a small pouch of gold coins and handed them over.

Frisk gave a nod of thanks and watched as Sans left the bar in a flash of light blue light. They sighed, playing with the string on the pouch. They rubbed at their temples. They were getting a headache. A glass of water was placed in the front of them and the human looked up to see Grillby giving them a small smile.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah. Didn't expect to be back here either. Thanks for the drink." Frisk took the glass and put to their mouth, swallowing it in one go.

"It's my job. It's also my job to make sure my patrons leave a bit happier than when they entered. And it looks to me like you have a lot on your mind." The flame leaned on the counter bar, cleaning a glass.

"How can you tell?" Frisk joked, giving a slight smirk.

"I've been doing this job for many a century. I read people without even realizing it. Besides, it doesn't take any sort of skill to know when a person needs help. Especially a person like you. Even a child can read you like an open book." Grillby lightly chuckled.

Frisk gave a small laugh as well. "I suppose so." Their expression became a little bit more serious. "…. i want to ask you something…rather tell you…. but I don't want to do it now in case someone is eavesdropping."

Grillby gave a nod of understanding and allowed Frisk to sit there and rest. Sleeping until it was nearing closing time. Grillby gave Frisk a light shake as not to startle them. The human sluggishly lifted their head off the table, rubbing their eyes sleepily. They slid off the chair and took Grillby's arm, being lead through the fire exit and past the pantry into some living area behind the main building.

"You live where you work?" Frisk titled their head as they looked about the decently furnished room.

Grillby's flames crackled in laughter. "No dear. It's the opposite. I work where I live. There is a difference. Would you like something to eat? You've been asleep the entire time."

"Yes please. I meant to ask for something earlier but…" they trailed off, a slight blush dusting their cheeks.

Pots and pans clanged in the kitchen, the gas stove hissed, and the refrigerator buzzed. Frisk sat at a chair, looking at Grillby through the space in the wall.

"So…what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Grillby asked.

" Asgore is dead."

Grillby dropped the pot he was holding in shock. Luckily, he hadn't filled it with water otherwise that would have been a pain to deal with. He whipped his head towards Frisk, the flames on the top of his head sharp and frantic, snapping with floating embers.

"What?" the elemental breathed.

"When I went to see him…we fought right but some flower monster killed him and then he absorbed the souls and tried to kill me and imsosorryforsettingyoubackandjustruiningeverything…." Frisk began to run on, voice becoming more broken and eyes becoming tear filled until they stopped speaking all together and just started sobbing.

Big fat tears rolled down their cheeks. They were so sorry. And so tired. Everything that had built was unravelling again. From the death of Asgore onwards. It was just so frustrating. Trying so hard only to have it ripped away when it's right at your fingertips.

Frisk's body was racking with sobs as they hiccupped, trying to compose themselves but every moment of firmness just caused them to crack more because they knew. They _knew_ that they had singlehandedly just screwed over the entire Underground. If they had tried harder to speak with Asgore, he wouldn't have been so weakened. He would have been able to stop Flowey.

The teen felt a hand gently patting them on their head and their sobbing was reduced to sniffled. They looked up to see Grillby stare at them with a confused but gentle expression. He pulled up the chair next to them and sat down in it. The elemental took Frisk's hands in his and said. "Slow and steady."

Frisk nodded and wiped more tears from their face. Inhaling and letting out a breath, Frisk explained what recently happened to Asgore and the six souls. They hold him about the fight with Flowey though made sure to keep his identity a secret.

As Frisk talked, Grillby listened. His facial expressions twisting into that of sadness, shock and disbelief, his emotions reflecting in his dimmed flames. At the end, no words were exchanged. The only sounds filling up the silence were the low crackling of Grillby's flames. The gas stove turned off a while ago.

"…do you hate me Grillby?" Frisk finally asked, voice as quiet as a mouse.

Grillby blinked, taking a few seconds to formulate a sentence. "Why would I? Those happenings were out of your control. You didn't know. But…why are you telling _me_ this?"

Frisk turned their head to the side and gripped their shoulders. "I'm not sure…I just feel like you would be the least judgemental and most understanding. And I feel like…a friend that I had would recommend me talking to you anyway. And it's not Sans either…."

"Can you tell me who this friend is?" Grillby asked

Frisk shook their head. "He's been slipping through my mind recently. Every passing minute I feel like I forget more and more about him. The only thing I could tell you right now that this monster is a man and is involved with science. But…the only monster involved with science is Alphys…what if I've just been imagining him up this whole time?!" Frisk stood up, suddenly panicked.

"What if he wasn't real and just a figure of my imagination? What if I'm going crazy?! Do you think I'm crazy?" Frisk looked to Grillby with a pleading expression on their face, distressed.

Grillby sighed, smoke coming out of his mouth. "I do not think you are crazy. You just went through something so traumatic…. I can't even imagine…"

"Wait…you believe me?" Frisk raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

"Yes. I doubt you'd have any reason to lie. Plus, to cook up something so horrifying…. And…you are not the only one who as ever complained to me about time resetting." Grillby answered.

"Who?"

"Sans…. many times. And many times, he says that he doesn't bother why he tells me because I'm just going to forget when everything resets." Grillby explained.

"Sans knows about the resets? Do…do you remember the resets?" Frisk asked.

Grillby shook his head "I'm afraid not. Though I do have these bouts of intense déjà vu from time to time. Does that count?"

Frisk waved their hand back and forth, shrugging. "Probably? I don't know. I don't know a lot of things anymore. I'm so lost and confused and I don't know what to do. I can't leave now. I have no place to sleep. I have no money. I can't buy food. I'm I'm…oh god… _I'm gonna die down here."_ Frisk clamped a hand over their mouth, a horrified expression on their face.

"No. You are not." Grillby firmly said, stopping Frisk from sliding into a spiral of despair.

"Hm?" Frisk looked at the elemental, tears already streaming down their face.

"You're not because…I'm gonna take care of you. You can take Fuku's old room. I'll make sure you have something to eat every day. You can work with me at the bar if you want to. I'll make sure you are never alone down here Frisk." The living fire pulled Frisk into a warm hug.

Frisk was choked up. They didn't have any word to express how grateful they were to Grillby. They simply grabbed tighter at his clothes and sobbed into them. Grillby rubbed comforting circles into the teen's back. Eventually, the teen's sobs reduced to sniffles and they pulled themselves out of Grillby's chest and wiped their eyes. "Thanks…I needed that."

Grillby gave a gentle smile. "You're welcome."

Grillby's smile did nothing to erase the saddened look on Frisk's face however. "Can you promise me…that this conversation never happened?"

Grillby raised an eyebrow of white flames, confused at the teen's request. "Pardon?"

"What I mean is…can you promise me not to tell anyone what I told you? About Asgore and the souls?" Frisk clarified.

"But the Royal Guard needs to be altered." Grillby's brows knitted together as a jagged frown formed on his face.

Frisk shook their head. "If you alert them, they might get suspicious and start interrogating you and search your bar for me. Think about it, if they find Asgore dead, the automatic assumption would be that I killed him and passed through the barrier. If I'm gone, how would you who lives in _Snowdin_ know about the death all the way in _New Home if_ the _Royal Guard_ -the group that gets their hands on these things first- just found out?"

Grillby opened his mouth and raised a finger but paused, letting Frisk's scenarios sink in for a moment. His finger was redirected to his chin and his eyes narrowed and rolled to the side in thought. "I…suppose you're right about that. But how are you going to hide? You might be recognized by the patrons."

Frisk sighed. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Right now, thank you for promising me this. I know it's a lot of me to ask. And it's unfair but I'll make it worthwhile. I'll work really hard and- "

The teen was cut off by Grillby's hands. The elemental didn't say anything, only smiled at them which prompted a smile from Frisk. Grillby went into the kitchen and cooked the two some pasta which a million times was better than Papyrus's. With a full belly, Frisk instantly collapsed on the couch asleep. Their arms were tucked under their head like a pillow and their body curled up as much as it could. Grillby decided to just leave them there for the night, tossing a thick blanket of them instead. Grillby strode down the hallway to his room but turned around at the last second to say "Goodnight." He didn't notice a ghostly mass with a white head and white hands with holes in them hovering above Frisk for a few seconds before sinking back into the shadows.

_I lliw dloh no rof sa gnol sa I dluoc rof uoy_

"Gaster…." Frisk sleepily mumbled, completely unaware of the word that slipped between their lips.

It had been several days since Asgore's death. The kingdom was tossed into despair and a funeral was held for him. His dust was spread over his garden singlehandedly by Undyne, who refused to let anyone else handle the remains of her adopted father. As she cast the dust she tried her best not to cry. Tears fell anyway.

Throughout the funeral, Grillby constantly had to remind a disguised Frisk that his death was not their fault. The two left early because the teen could not handle the wave of guilt that washed upon them every time another monster cried aloud or those moments where even a hard-boiled person like Undyne came close to cracking. Frisk at once went in their room and cried themselves to sleep. Frisk watched as the weeks went by. Toriel became the leader and announced the rest of the fallen humans would be treated like family regardless of who they were. And that was the only major thing they payed attention too. They focused on serving the customers that came, working to stave off the guilt that ate at their soul every single day. They couldn't even apologize to anyone who deserved it.

Another day came and went. Frisk went up to their room and took off their disguise- which was simply a costume found in Waterfall- and fell onto their bed, rubbing their aching feet. They buried their face into their pillow and was about to drift into sleep but was interrupted by ringing from their phone. The teen stretched their hand over to the nightstand, not moving their face, and grabbed their phone answering it.

" yo." Frisk sleepily answered

" _hey ya. Is anyone there…. i'll just leave a message. so…. it's been a while. the queen returned and is now ruling over the underground. she's instated a new policy. all humans who fall here are not to be treated as enemies but as friends. it's for the best anyway. the human souls the king gathered seemed to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain't happening anytime soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king, and things are looking grim for our freedom. the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, uh hey, if we're not giving up hope down here, don't give up wherever you are okay? who knows how long it will take but we will get out of here." Sans' recorded voice reported the status of the Underground._

_Frisk heard shuffling in the background, Papyrus's loud voice blaring through the receiver "SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!  
_

" _oh. nobody." Sans answered his brother._

" _WHAT? NOBODY? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO?" Papyrus sounded as cheerful as always._

" _sure. knock yourself out." Sans passed the phone over to his brother._

" _WAIT A SECOND…I RECOGINZE THIS NUMBER! ATTENTION HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"_

Frisk blinked, at the information, a confused expression forming on their face. When did that happen? If that was the case, they were sure they would have heard Papyrus running through Snowdin yelling about his position at some point. Undyne's excited voice cut them out of their thoughts. Whoops. They missed what Papyrus had to say and a majority of what Undyne had to say as well. Ah well, it would save them from the oncoming headache anyway.

"- _did you know I could bench press seven children?!" the fish warrior boasted. "Awesome right? Anyway…. I'm sorry about what happened with Asgore. You were just doing what you had to. It wasn't your fault that he…ah darn it. I miss the big guy…. come on Undyne! Snap out of it! Uh…I'll tell you how Alphys is doing."_

At that, Frisk removed the phone from their ear, not wanting to hear about the yellow dinosaur. While the betrayal wasn't as fresh as it was when it first happened, they were still pretty upset at all the lies and deceit coming from the train wreck of a monster. Plus, she allowed Mettaton to torment them even though there was no real danger. Doesn't she have any idea what that can do to a person's psyche? Frisk put the phone back to their ear.

" _Hey, where-ever you are…I hope it's better than here. It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get there. So where-ever you are…YOU HAVE TO TRY TO BE HAPPY?! For our sakes! We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you. Everyone is! Even the queen."_

Frisk nearly laughed at the irony of the situation. Instead, the only sound coming out of their mouth was wheezing sobs because everything in the Underground sucked and it was all their fault. Sans's voice came through.

"… _this thing's almost out of batteries. so, hate to cut this short but be seeing you. okay buddy?"_

Papyrus began to say something, but Frisk's own phone died. They had forgotten to charge it. Crap. They rolled over to the side of the bed and grabbed the cord plugging it in and resting it on the counter.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Frisk looked up and was startled into falling off the bed. Flowey was at their window, tapping at the glass with a vein. Frisk scrambled from off the ground, opening the window. Flowey didn't give Frisk a chance to speak as he wrapped himself around the teen's wrist, forcing them to bring him inside when they shut the window.

"Why? Why did you let me go? Don't you realize that by being nice just makes you get hurt? Look at yourself. You've made all these great friends but now, you'll have to spend the rest of your life avoiding them. Not to mention how much they've been sent back by you." Flowey began, his face filled with confusion.

"Don't remind me." Frisk looked to the side as they sat on the edge of their bed.

"It hurts doesn't it? If you had just gone through without caring about anyone you wouldn't have to feel bad now." Flowey said.

Frisk shook their head. "It's not that I care about them. I really don't care about them all that much. It's just all the little things that happened. They kept piling and piling and piling and what happened with you, me and Asgore…just tipped it over. I felt like this before. When…when…I can't bring it to memory right now. "

Flowey lowered his petals in thought. "I don't understand. If you did everything the right way…why did things turn out like this? Given my extensive knowledge of all the timelines…this should not be the achieved ending. Unless something was missed." He sighed. "Is life really that unfair?"

He perked up slightly. "What if I told you there was a way to get a better ending? I restored your SAVE file, so you should be able to reload it…anyway. Why don't you go visit Alphys? Seems the two of you could be better friends."

Frisk narrowed their eyes suspiciously and their hands tightened around Flowey's stem in slight anger. "This was your fault! Why do you care?!"

Flowey didn't even wince. "Listen. Before you came, I reset the timelines hundreds of thousands of times. I wrenched every conversation out of every single person in this godforsaken place. I made friends with everyone. I've killed everyone. Read every single book. The ones locked in the Royal Library to the waterlogged ones sinking in the bottom of the rivers. I wrung this place dry. It became boring and I was tired. So tired. But when you came, it was finally something new. I 'loved' watching you and all your interactions and seeing you suffer and all the like _because_ I _couldn't_ care. When I absorbed the souls, I could finally feel. Some of those feelings remain with me but they are more like echoes. Anyway, long story short. I _might_ feel some sliver of regret and want to make it up to you. Think of it as a thank you for sparing me." He grumbled that last part.

Frisk could only let out a small chuckle.

"Here." Flowey said, he raised his petals and made the motion of throwing something. The LOAD button floating aimlessly in the air before them. "The choice is yours Frisk. Go back and try to fix things or just let this timeline run its course. Just know if you reload, I won't remember this conversation. We'll be going to the beginning of the current file. Not a complete reset. Can you uh…." Flowey pointed a vine at the window.

"Sure." Frisk got up, the bed creaking as they slid the window up.

The flower unraveled itself from Frisk's arm and slid out the window, leaving Frisk with their thoughts. The teen looked at the button then back outside and then at their hands. They clenched their hand into fists and let out sigh. They didn't really trust Flowey. This seemed too convenient. Plus, why did the flower wait until the situation stewed before offering a solution? On the other hand, Flowey did seem as genuine as he was capable of being in his current situation.

A knock on the door snapped the teen out of their thoughts. "May I come in?" Grillby asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Let me get the door." Frisk walked over to the door and twisted the knob, letting the fire monster inside.

"I heard talking. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was such talking to myself. Hehe…" Frisk chuckled sheepishly, rubbing a hand behind their head, eyes unconsciously drifting towards the LOAD button that still aimlessly hovered midair. They sighed. "Mr. Grillby…I just want to thank you for everything. For allowing me a place to sleep. Food to eat and a job. You have no idea just how grateful I am. So…I'm going to fix this. I'm going to make sure everyone gets a better ending."

Grillby looked down at the human with a confused expression as Frisk began to tear up, hands held outwards as if they were trying to press something. Before Grillby got to ask any questions, the world jolted.


	58. Part 5: Alphys Got a Letter, She Wonders Who It's From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk involuntarily dabs in mailing services.

Frisk woke up at their last Save point, the star twinkling in their view. They stuck their hand in, saving to make sure if something them, they would be sent back here. They didn't know how a Load operated and didn't want to take any chances if that function reacted differently with death. They didn't even look at the time because it was inaccurate. While the space between the Save and Load technically didn't exist anymore, the current time was still inaccurate for the purpose in which they were monitoring it. Earlier in Snowdin, they had deduced that 2 hours down here equated to 3 days on the Surface since time was preserved in the Underground. They had used the time to determine how many days went by on the Surface. It didn't matter anymore.

With a sigh Frisk made a long walk back to the laboratory, saving whenever there was a Save Point. There wasn't much to think about or see on this walk, having blown through all their sights and emotions already. The only thing they thought about was how grateful there weren't any monsters obstructing their path. The Core was empty and lifeless, they only sounds being the buzzing of the machine and the very faint echoes of monsters talking in other rooms. Nearing the entrance of the Core, Frisk heard a ringing sound that progressively got louder and louder. In fact, the ring was like that of

"My cellphone?" Frisk raised an eyebrow as they followed the source of the noise. It was in fact, the teen's cellphone. Cracked in the corner and on 30% but still ringing.

"Moshi Moshi." Frisk answered, bringing the phone up to their ear.

" _Hey! Uh…this is Undyne!" the fish's loud but nervous voice rang through the receiver. The warrior's voice, though more distant spoke again "Shut up Papyrus. This was your idea." A scoff and a sigh "Anyway. HUMAN! You have to deliver a something for me!" Undyne demanded._

"No, I don't. I _could_ if you ask politely but I don't _have_ to." The teen retorted.

_Undyne growled before sighing. "Fine. May you please deliver this letter for me? You will?! Oh thanks! I'm in Snowdin in front of Papyrus's See ya punk!" the line was cut before the human could protest._

While Frisk was a bit irked at Undyne's lack of basic manners, they were somewhat grateful to the fishy warrior. This gave them a reason not to visit Alphys immediately.

"Tra la la. Care for a ride?" asked the River Person once they arrived at the dock.

"Snowdin please." Frisk handed the River Person a gold coin as the hooded monster helped them board the shaky vessel.

"Then we're off." River Person pushed the boat away with a pole and began gently but rather swiftly rowing down the stream. "The water is wild today. That's good luck."

"Hmm." Frisk somewhat acknowledged the odd statement as they drifted down the river.

Soon, the two reached the Snowdin dock and Frisk jumped off, thanking the monster for the ride. "Please hold on. This will only take a moment."

Frisk sighed, looking at the soft white powder that crunched beneath their boots. This was where everything started. Where they met Sans and was led to the beginning of the end. The catalyst to their stress, frustration and plethora of other emotions that ran through Frisk to the point where it was all muted. Frisk shook their head. No time to think about that now. Frisk immediately went to the Snowdin Shop and bought some items for them to use when they had to go fight Flowey again. They doubted anymore civilians would try to lay a hand against them at this point. After leaving the store, Frisk took the tunnel to Sans and Papyrus' house. Since it was their very first time, the teen didn't know what to expect. Being sucked down some sort of air tube at a high speed then spat back out the other end was disorienting as all hell. It took several seconds for the teen to balance themselves before they clambered up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hey punk!" Undyne greeted as he opened the door, letting Frisk inside. "I have a favor to ask you!"

As the door clicked shut behind them, Papyrus shouted from the kitchen "OH HUMAN! UNDYNE HAS SOMETHING TO GIVE YOU. SHE'S THE PERSON. NOT ME."

"Thanks, Paps." Frisk said, giving a halfhearted wave before they realized that the boisterous skeleton wouldn't even be able to see it.

"NO PROBLEM!" Papyrus grinned.

Undyne and Frisk both collapsed on the couch, arm slung over the back of the sofa. It creaked worryingly, and Frisk had some concerns. Papyrus told Frisk not to worry about it. That many things creaked in the house. The doors, the stairs, the cupboards and even the walls sometimes. Frisk was still skeptical but dropped the topic.

"So, what is it that you have to give me?" Frisk turned their head towards the fish warrior.

"Uh yeah. I need you to deliver this letter. To uh Dr. Alphys" Undyne said happily as she dug a half-crumpled letter out of her pocket and held it out for the human to see.

Frisk heaved a heavy sigh and ran their hands across their face. Going to Dr. Alphys was the last thing that they wanted. In fact, the only reason they were even humoring Undyne was to stay away from Alphys. Now they had no choice _but_ to see the lizard.

"So, you're asking me. To deliver a letter. To Anxiety Incarnate?" Frisk raised a brow as the one eye that wasn't covered by their hands stared at Undyne.

"Uh yeah…is there a problem with that?" Undyne's voice deepened as if she was getting angry.

"Yes. Why can't you do it yourself?" Frisk slid their hand down and gave Undyne an unimpressed look.

"Well…. it's kind of personal but…we're friends so…. I'll tell you…" Undyne began nervously, an uncharacteristically shy expression on her face before donning a somewhat dopey yet more natural look "HOTLAND SUUUUUUCKS! I don't want to have to go over there. Do you know what I am?!"

"A fish."

"Do you know what happens when fish get exposed to heat?!"

"Dry and fry?"

"EXACTLY! So here you go!" Undyne shoved the letter into Frisk's hand and forcing the fingers to close tightly around the envelope. "Oh! And if you read it I'll KILL you." Undyne grinned.

"Death no longer fazes me." Frisk deadpanned, giving a flat glare that almost put Undyne on the edge.

"Yeah…whatever. Look. Just don't read okay? It's pretty personal and it took me a long time to figure out what I wanted to say to her, so I don't want any Peter James or John to read it y'know?" Undyne rubbed one arm with the other

"I CAN TESTIFY!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. Frisk imagined him waving a spaghetti sauce covered spoon high in the air. "UNDYNE WRITES A LOT OF LETTERS, BUT SHE CAN NEVER SEEM TO FIND THE RIGHT WORDS. SO, WHEN SHE GOES TO DELIVER THEM…SHE ALWAYS TURNS AROUND AND GO HOME SO THAT SHE CAN REWRITE. SO THAT'S WHY SHE ASKED YOU. BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO STANDARDS!"

Frisk adopted a grim look. He didn't expect for him to take what he said during their battle to heart. Frisk didn't even remember telling him that but knowing Papyrus, he wouldn't spew negative things about that person unless that person talked about themselves that way. Though, they didn't think Papyrus had a mouth like a running faucet. On the other hand, the Royal Guard in Training was basically a man child so of course he may do little things kids do like repeat things that he was told to his closest friends.

"Gee. Thanks Pap."

"Oi. The sooner you leave the sooner you can get over it yeah? "Undyne pushed Frisk's shoulder.

With a loud groan, Frisk slid off the couch before standing up and stretching. "Uhhhhhh! I feel sooooo oooooold! "Loud pops and cracks rang as Frisk bent their knuckles and clenched their toes. They turned their head, noises ringing from there too.

Papyrus slowly peeked from the kitchen, a horrified expression on his face. "HUMAN…UNDYNE…WHOMEVER…PLEASE CEASE THE NOISE YOU ARE MAKING. IT'S MAKING MY SKIN CRAWL. AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY!"

"Sorry Paps. Just expelling the air bubbles from in between my joints. No bones will be injured in this process." Frisk apologized to the tall skeleton, squatting, a noise emitted from the knees.

Papyrus visibly shuddered as he slunk back into the kitchen. "VERY WELL THEN. I WILL TRY TO IGNORE THE NOISES OF YOUR SELF MAINTENCE."

"Don't worry Papyrus. I'm off now. "Frisk waved bye to the skeleton even though he couldn't see it.

Out the door and into the cold, Frisk slid down the tunnels again, shortcutting their way through Snowdin. They went to the docks where the River Person was waiting patiently, the boat bobbing gently on the surface of the water. "Thank you for waiting. Hotland Please." A gold coin was handed to the monster

"Tra la la. Then we're off." The River Person pushed the boat aside. The vessel grew legs and began to speed across the water. In no time, they were at Hotland, the stairs leading right up to the lab in view. Frisk thanked the River Person again as they got off and slowly lumbered up the steps. They knocked on the metal doors, secretly hoping that Alphys wouldn't answer. There was no response. Frisk knocked again and still there was no answer. Feeling relieved, Frisk simply slid the letter under the door. Just as they were about to walk away, the teen heard nervous mumbling from the other side.

"O-oh no. I-is that another letter? I- I don't want to open it. C-can't I just slide it back out?" After a sigh came a resolved voice. "N-no. I can't k-keep doing this. I'll read this one."

Curiosity and nosiness filled Frisk, wanting to know what was inside of Undyne's letter. Since Alphys had already gotten the message, it was likely that she wasn't going to open the door. Frisk only hoped that the scientist stayed within their range of hearing. They crept closer to the door and put their ear against it.

"Um…this is shut kind of strongly isn't it." The lizard grunted as she tried to tear open the paper. "Wait a second…"

Steps faded away and Frisk let out a grumble. Alphys was probably walking away to grab a scissors and would probably read the letter at the desk. Turing away, Frisk slipped on some loose pebbles and slammed backwards into the door. "Ow!" the teen hissed as they grabbed their arm.

Rapid steps got louder, and Frisk's eyes widened. "Uh-oh." Before they could scramble away, Alphys opened the door. The human was caught and there was no turning back. "Uhm. Hey Alphys." Frisk grinned sheepishly but it dropped. Alphys wasn't looking at Frisk, rather glancing to the side with a sad expression.

"H-hey. I-if this is a j-joke…" the scientist began before looking at Frisk and donning a surprised expression. "W-wait! Did YOU w-write this letter. Th-there was no signature, so I had no idea- Oh. Oh no…That's that's adorable and I had no idea you even wrote this way…. It's surprising too after all the gross stuff I did. I don't really deserve to be forgiven. Much less _this?_ And so passionately too?" Alphys was nervous and shocked, glancing between the letter and Frisk.

Speaking of Frisk, the teen was like a deer caught in headlights, frozen with horror and unable to move. Just what the hell was on that paper? No. Why did they even stay? They should have just slipped the letter under the door and dash the hell off.

After a fit of nervous mumbles and undeceive grumbles from Alphys, the monster donned a chipper expression. "O-okay! I'll do it! It's the least I could do to make it up to you. Yeah Let's _do on a date!_ "

Let's go on a date

Let's go on a date

Go on a date

Go on a date

Go on a date

A date

A date

A date

A date

DATE

The words echoed multiple times in Frisk's head, bouncing around and refusing to be absorbed. No. No. Oh hell no. There was no way in this glorified prison that they would EVER go on a date with the likes of _Alphys._ The teen knew Undyne and Alphys were friends, but what did the fish warrior SEE other than free access to hot fridges? And why…oh _why_ did it have to land on them. Despite, every cell in Frisk's body telling them to protest, Frisk decided against it. It was obvious that Alphys saw this as a chance to atone for their sins against Frisk. Meaning that Alphys was deeply sorry and it would only hurt the mentally unstable lizard even more. Plus, it would be weird denying the date. Alphys thought that they wrote it and there is no solid way to prove otherwise. Can you imagine? Denying a date from the person you asked for a date?

Frisk thought a bit deeply on this. Perhaps this was a chance to bond closer with the yellow reptile as well. They didn't know Alphys and it was unfair to judge her entire character on a few mistakes. They had been harboring a grudge against her for something that she clearly regretted in the end. Alphys only wanted to feel included. Only wanted to share the experience of being praised and looked up to. Frisk felt king of gross for treating Alphys like garbage, even though it wasn't necessarily portrayed by actions, but by thoughts and gestures.

"Thank you Alphys." Frisk managed to smile.

DATING START…?

"H-hold on f-for one m-moment pl-please. N-not done ge-getting r-ready yet." Alphys called from inside of the lab.

Frisk waited for a few moments before Alphys finally invited the human inside, the mechanical doors sliding shut with a suction cup noise and cool air blowing on the sweating teen. The yellow monster was wearing a red and white thick strapped polka dot dress. It suited her.

"Looks nice." Frisk commented, on the road to trying to forgive the reptile.

"Th-thank you…my friend helped me pick out this dress. She's got a great sense of…um…anyway…" Alphys heavily blushed, clearly not used to taking complements.

"Let's start this date then!" Frisk outstretched their hand, forcing a cheerful smile on their face.

"No, we can't!" Alphys exclaimed.

On the outside, Frisk expressed that of disappointment though inwardly, they were grateful for anything that halted or prolonged the inevitable. At least enough to truly allow Frisk to whip up their attitude into shape. Be a little less sour. Alphys wouldn't be able to handle their saltiness. Papyrus was too sugary for their salt to affect him. Undyne's spicy behavior overpowered their bland salt that ruined everything if too much was added. Sans was…. a mystery seasoning.

"Why not?" Frisk pouted.

"Ummm…. I've got to g-give you items to raise your a-affection statistic first! That'll increase the chance of a s-successful outcome to the date!" Alphys explained her reasoning.

' _Goodness…does science take over every part of her life. Including something as simple as a date? How on earth could Undyne tolerate such a boring and uninteresting person.'_ Frisk thought, hoarding all the salt to themselves.

Frisk tilted their heat into a confused expression.

"A-anyway! Don't worry. I've-I've come prepared! I've been stockpiling gifts in preparation for a date like this. First I've got…some metal armor polish." Alphys held up a black jar in her claws before she realized what she was holding. "Um…maybe you can't use that. Here…have s-some waterproof cream for your scales! Uh…scales…? N-never mind…h-how about this magic spear repair kit that I…oh" Alphys drooped.

"All these gifts are very…Undyne-eqsue. Maybe you should give those to her instead…"

"Yeah…you're right. S-sorry about that…. let's just forget the items and start the date." Alphys remained quiet after that.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air before Alphys surprisingly broke it. "D-do you like…. anime...?" she asked clearly nervous.

Frisk eagerly nodded their head. This was a topic that they didn't mind speaking to the yellow lizard monster about. Though, the type of anime was the question. Frisk wasn't into the magical girl anime and stuff all frilly like that. No. They were into the Shonen jump and action-packed anime that left you biting your nails and left you hanging on the edge of your seat. Occasionally however, if they saw a magical girl anime or something like that that seemed to catch their interest, they might watch the first five episodes to see if it was worth sticking around to see the end or not.

"Oh! Really…what's your favorite." Alphys asked.

It took all what Frisk had in them not to squeal. They were rocking on the balls of their heels, all salt towards Alphys vanishing in that moment. "Oh. Me. Gosh. I have so many favorites it would be impossible to list them all." Frisk still listed several anime, fingers counting off each one.

Alphys giggled, "Wow…those sound very interesting to watch. I've never seen any of those fall down here though." Her stutter seemed to disappear, probably because she was talking about a topic she was comfortable with.

"Understandable. In fact, I'm kind of glad. I'd clobber anyone if they threw away a copy of anyone of those manga. So…what kinds of anime do fall down here…" Frisk braced themselves for the answer.

Alphys listed a list as nearly as long as Frisk. Only it was shoujo anime.

" I'll actually have to check some of those out." Frisk said.

"Let's move to a different location." Frisk suggested, getting tired of standing.

"I-I know. L-let's go the garbage dump.!" Alphys began pulling Frisk outside the laboratory.

"Wait? Why?" Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Don't dates usually happen at fancy restaurants and stuff. Like MTT's"

"Th-that's wh-where I m-met Undyne and all my other friends. An-and got connections through the stuff we found. I-I figure we could dig around in the tr-trash and find s-something we both like o-other than a-anime."

Frisk though about it for a while. "That's actually a pretty good idea."

Alphys blushed again.

Soon enough, they arrived at the dumpster. Soaking boxes at toppled trashcans surrounded the area. Various floating pieces of trash drifted about before disappearing somewhere.

"H-here we are. Th-this is where U-Undyne and I come to hang out all the time. She's really uh…" Alphys looked from side to side, probably for a hole to hide in before they widened. "Oh no! That's her over there! I-I can't let her see me on a date with you!"

"Why? You were the one who wanted this!" Frisk pointed at the monster.

"B-because um well…oh no…here she comes…" Alphys and Frisk turned their heads towards the fish warrior, the former hiding behind a trash can.

Undyne, who was sporting her red boots, black jeans, blue shirt and a black jacket came up to the area but only saw Frisk.

"Oh, there you are. I uh…realized that if you sent that letter, it might be a bad idea. So, I'm gonna do it! Give it to me!" the warrior demanded, stretching her webbed hands out.

"Too late. Already delivered it. "

"What? Then have you seen her then?" Undyne asked, slighting irritated.

Frisk looked at Alphys general direction and saw how much the monster was quaking. She wasn't ready to face Undyne yet and it would do her no good to talk to someone she wasn't ready to. Frisk would know. Plus, it wouldn't do good for the human and lizard's already strained relationship. It would be an awful move to snitch on the scientist who was trying hard to make up what she did to Frisk.

"I have. But around. I don't know where she is specifically." Frisk eventually answered.

Undyne gave a nod. "K. She must be in this area then. I'll keep looking.' The aquatic creature sped away.

Alphys came from behind the trashbin, relief washing over her in waves." Oh my god…w-well…I guess it's obvious? I uh…...really like her. I mean, more than I like other people! I'm sorry. I-I just figured y-y'know it-it would be f-fun to go on a cut pr-pretend date with you t-to make you feel better?" she bit her nails "…it sounds so awful when I put it like that…. I'm sorry. I messed up again. Undyne's the person I am…. really want to go on a date with…n-not that you aren't cool or anything…." Alphys said as though they expected Frisk to cry and whine at being rejected.

"Be still my beating heart." Frisk said dryly, arms crossed, and eyes half lidded, obviously unimpressed.

"Um…b-but Undyne…she's so confident and strong and funny….and I'm just a nobody." her gazed saddened as she began to berate herself. "…. a fraud. I'm the Royal Scientist but…. all I've ever done is hurt people. I've told her so many lies…. she thinks I'm a lot cooler than I actually am. I-If she gets close to me…she'll f-find out the truth about me…what should I do?" Alphys sounded desperate and in need of an answer.

Frisk gave a sigh. "Tell her the truth. Trust me. It would be better to tell her now for yourself…than for her to find out later through somebody else."

"Wh-what?! But if I do that. Th-then she'll h-hate me! Isn't it b-better th-this way? To live a lie where both people are happy…or a truth where neither of us are?" Alphys looked away. "They say 'be yourself'…But I don't like who myself is…I'd rather just be whatever makes people like me…" her tail wrapped around herself protectively.

Frisk's gaze softened as they went up to Alphys, finally realizing what was going on with the scientist. "Listen Alphys…you have to tell the truth. Keeping secretes will only make things worse…you must let go. Be free, you'll feel so much better once Undyne knows. You won't have those constant 'what if' thoughts weighing you down. And if Undyne hates you well…I'll turn her into a fish fillet sandwich. Because you are beautiful Alphys. You try so so hard. And no one seems to appreciate that. You built everything in here to make the Underground more bearable for everybody. Everyone appreciates Mettaton but not the fact that you were the one that brought him into being. Even though it was a lie, you built the fabulous body to make it so. You keep beating yourself up because you feel you're not worth it when really you are. Everyone makes mistakes Alphys. Me, you, Asgore even Undyne. Nobody's perfect. We all lie and do disgusting things. We lie even more when we want someone to like us…." Frisk paused.

"Before anyone can love you Alphys, you have to learn to love yourself. Because if Undyne won't, nobody else won't and if nobody else won't, who will? You got to learn to take care of yourself. Let people in…I should know. I'm sorry that I was such an asshole to you. That I didn't give you a chance and kept spreading my salt everywhere. I shouldn't have taken about all the stress I was going through on an already unstable person. I was mean and disgusting and I had no right to make you feel like a piece of trash. I take back every negative thing I said about you. Because I was wrong."

Alphys blinked then started blushing. "Th-thank you and…you're right. You're very right. Everyday I'm scared. Scared about what people will do if they ever found the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me. But how can I tell U-Undyne the tr-truth?!" the yellow lizard monster got a bit panicky. "I-I don't have the confidence…."

"We can roleplay. You be yourself. And I'll be Undyne." Frisk suggested.

"R-roleplay…that actually sounds like fun." Alphys giggled slightly before shaking herself up. "H-hi Undyne…how are you doing today."

Frisk put on a feral grin. "Never better! I'm roaring and ready to whoop human ass!"

"H-ha ha ha! Th-that's great…" Alphys looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. "Uh…so uh…I'd like to talk to you about something…"

"Sure. What is it?" Frisk's smile turned casual as they folded their arms and shifted their weight onto their right hip.

"Um…you see I uh…I haven't been v-very t-truthful w-w-with you. Y…you see I…I…oh forget it! Undyne! I want to tell you how I feel! You're so b-brave and st-strong and n-nice! Y-you always listen to m-me when I talk about n-n-nerdy s-stuff. Y-you always d-do your b-best to m-make me feel sp-special. L-like telling me y-you'll beat up a-anyone who gets in my way...?" Alphys looked at Frisk to see if the human was offended.

Frisk was not. In fact, they were quite proud of the anxious dinosaur. And a bit amused. They nodded their head for Alphys to continue as they listened silently.

" _UNDYNE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! HOLD ME UNDYNE! HOLD ME!"_ Alphys all but shrieked crazily.

Frisk blinked, actually taking a step back with hands raised in slight fear "Okay. Wow. Wasn't expecting that. Great dig in the morning."

The human wasn't the only one who wasn't surprised, Undyne was there, mouth agape. "WHAT, did you just say?"

Alphys was frozen in fear for a moment before sliding back. "Uh…Undyne I…. was…. just…. uh…"

"Whoa. Wait a second. You're outfit's cute! What's the occasion?" The fish warrior seemed oblivious for a moment. She looked between Frisk and Alphys for several seconds, slowly processing what was happening. "Wait a second? Are you two…on a date?"

"No." Frisk answered a little bit too quickly, causing Undyne's bare skeptical glare to be a tiny bit more noticeable.

Frisk's eyes whipped towards Alphys, silently demanding for her to save them. Frisk wasn't scared or filled with fear it was just the awkwardness of the situation that caused the human to freeze. It was as if they were caught red handed with their hand in a cookie jar and the little childlike tendencies that weren't squashed by reality demanded for them to freeze and hold still.

_If you're not moving, they can't see you and if they can't see you, you won't get in trouble_

They remembered a string of advice some random boy in the orphanage had given them when they were caught sneaking in the headmaster's bedroom on a mission to find…they didn't remember. It wasn't that important anyway since they had gotten it in the end.

Drawn back to the present, Frisk caught the ending of a conversation between the duo.

"I've been lying to you!" Alphys finally confessed.

"WHAT? ABOUT WHAT?"

"About well…everything!" Alphys started to sob "I t-told you that seaweed was like s-scientifically important but really I just use it to make i-ice cream! And those human h-history books are just dorky comic books- "

"MANGA!" Frisk hissed the correction.

"- and the history movies. Those are just…just a-snime! And that time I was busy with w-work on the phone, I was just eating frozen y-yogurt in my pajamas! "

"Alphys…." Undyne looked slightly saddened and disappointed

"I…just wanted to impress y-you. I just wanted you to think I was s-smart and cool. That I wasn't just some…. nerdy loser.

Undyne sighed and rubbed Alphy's head scales. "Alphys…."

"I really think you're neat okay?" the lizard monster sniffled.

The fish monster bent down on her knees, drawing the monster closer to her and enveloping her into a hug. "Shh…Shh…Alphys…." Undyne cooed, before grabbing up Alphys, standing up and tossing the monster into a nearby garbage bin.

"What?" Frisk blinked several times, looking between the trash bin and Undyne.

"I think you're neat too…I guess. But you've gotta realize, most of what you really said doesn't even matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons are reading history books. To me, ALL that stuff is just NERDY CRAP! What I like about you is that you're PASSIONATE AND ANALYTICAL! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT 100% AT MAXIUM POWER! so, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys…I want you to become happy with who you are. And I know just the training you need to do that!"

The garbage bin shook. Two legs poked from beneath the can and a tail in the back. The lid lifted slightly, the frame of the scientist's glasses glinting faintly. "Y-you're gonna train me?"

"Pfft! What me? Don't be ridiculous." Undyne gave a short laugh and dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand.

Papyrus emerged from behind the trash, wearing a "Jog boy" shirt, a sweatband and hearts on his shoulder pads. "GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN' "the skeleton leaped from behind a mound of tires. "IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!"

"Ready? I'm about to start the timer."

"Undyne! I'll do my best!" Alphys called, voice echoing as Papyrus grabbed the bin with her inside and dashed away.

The remaining monster and human looked in the direction where the two left before turning their heads towards each other. Suddenly, Undyne looked panicked. "Oh my god! She's kidding right? Those cartoons. Those comics…"

"Anime and Manga." Frisk corrected the fish who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just tell me…Those are still REAL right? ANIME'S REAL RIGHT?! "the fish looked desperate for an answer.

"In the literal sense or the realistic sense?" Frisk asked.

"WHATEVER SENSE? IS. IT REAL."

"Um…yes in a way." Frisk answered, coming to regret their decision.

"HAHAHA! I KNEW IT! GIGANTIC SWORDS! MAGICAL PRINCESSESS HERE I COME!" the lady warrior roared happily.

"Guess she meant the realistic sense…" Frisk trailed, knowing know they could never get the monster to believe otherwise.

"Uh…. thanks for taking care of Alphys…" Undyne put a hand behind her head sheepishly after calming down. "I didn't get to say what I wanted to but…things seem like they're going to be better for her. Well…I gotta go catch up with them. Later." The fish grinned as she dashed off, leaving Frisk amidst the piles of trash.

"Well that was something." Frisk said to themselves as they made their way out of trash.

The path out of the garbage dump than Frisk remembered. They felt like they had been walking for hours when they called Papyrus to ask him directions how to get out of this labyrinth of a garbage hole.

"WELL IF IT ISNT MY GOOD FRIEND WHO TRUSTS ME. THIS IS PAPYRUS. YOUR ALSO MUTUAL FRIEND. ALPHYS AND I FINISHED TRAINING EARLY. VERY EARLY. SO, I SENT HER HOME. VERY HOME. UH…NOW…. I FEEL STRONGLY, AND FOR NO APPARENT REASON, YOU SHOULD ASLO GO…THERE TO HER LAB…HOUSE. I HAVE ONLY GOOD FEELINGS ABOUT THIS GOODBYE." Papyrus hastily hung up, sounding uneasy and nervous about the dinosaur. Quite contrary to what he had told the human.

Frisk frowned and went back to the Lab to check up on Alphys. But only because the optimistic skeleton had sounded distressed. They found a note on the floor in front of a door that they had never see open before. The bathroom door. Frisk peeked inside and noticed how deep the entrance was. The stuck a hand in, waving around for a light switch. Finally, they stepped completely inside and groped along the walls, forgetting the note on the floor.

The bucked into a back wall and found a switch. Flicking it on, they say they were in a bathroom, a row of switches lining the back wall. The switched the switch glowing red and the door shut behind them, the elevator dropping in a way and sent the teen's stomach lurching.

 _WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER! EM TETHER STABILITY LOST! ALTITUDE DROPPING!_ Shouted an alarm as the speed of the descending elevator increased, red lights a blazing.

Frisk almost seemed to float in the air for several seconds before harshly dropping back down with a crash as the elevator ceased its descent. With a groan, Frisk shakily stood up, slipping through a crack in the elevator door. Their eyes widened at what they saw. Cobwebs littered the dirty tile floor. Paint peeled off the walls and dropped sadly, swishing at the unnatural breeze. In here smelt of chemicals and regret. Lots of regret. Hallways were darkened, and moans echoed within the lab. Frisk couldn't go back the way they came, so they had no choice but to quickly find Alphys and ask her,

"What on earth is this place?"


	59. True Lab Part 1: Hmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk did not sign up for this.

Frisk stalled for several minutes, absorbing the atmosphere around them and considering whether they should climb the cables back up. The dark hallways were warped and twisted by the very noticeable dust clouds that sauntered in the air zombies. Thick torn cables hung low from the ceilings, dripping very questionable liquids that formed pools on the floor and sunk between the crevices of the shaky teal tile floor. Echoing groans and growls did not go unnoticed by the teen, traveling through the vents with a very nervous plea following afterwards. Frisk did not like this place at all. It smelt of regret and bad decisions, something the teen had had too much experience with lately.

Still, they took a hesitant step forward. And several more hesitant steps afterwards. They thought that after all they had been through, they would have just gone through this stoically like another level in a screwed-up videogame. They thought wrong. If this was someplace else, they probably _would_ have had a nonchalant expression. But this part of the lab had managed to dance the flamenco on all 95-100 billion nerves cells in their body. Every single move in the wrong way. And they hadn't even entered the first hallway yet.

It sent shudders down their spine, how they could almost imagine monsters crawling through these halls begging to be freed from some kind of unknown horror. How they could almost imagine every single mistake made down here and the most likely severe consequences that that followed soon thereafter.

Whelp.

Slowly, walking down the abandoned hallway, Frisk made sure to keep their head and eyes locked forward. The only exception was their peripheral vision and they seriously contemplating putting their hands to the side of their face to block it. They weren't going to look around and try to find things in the unnoticed nooks and crannies. No. They were going to find Alphys and ask her how to get out of here. One goal. One direction. This definitely wasn't the place to go snooping around in things that didn't belong them. With a face set in stone and tightened fists, they steadily marched forward.

They stepped on a tile and a recording played

_Due to the increase in activity, it is more likely no one will take any sort of notice to the messages nailed to the community bulletin board in the Staff Room. Therefore, I have installed a trigger in the floor that will activate any needed messages through these digital boards. You can erase the message using the button in the left corner. These boards are not to be used for recording scientific entries. If an entry has been recorded, please alert the offender so that they may properly record their findings before erasure. Do not erase an entry before the offender is found. Thank You._

_**Entry #1** _

_**This is it…. time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the soul.** _

Despite not wanting to know anything deep about this place, Frisk found it hard not to be curious as to what the monster was talking about. That and they had learned to listen very carefully, so it came naturally that they had picked up on this. After their initial well-somebody-wasn't-listening-when-they-said-not-to-use-the-board-for-recording-entries-reaction, they though about how painfully familiar the offender sounded. Deep and gravelly with a certain static touch. It was almost as if they had heard the voice time and time again before it eventually left abruptly. Frisk decided not to dwell on it, triggering another recording as they sped up.

_**Entry #2** _

_**The Barrier is locked by Soul power. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. Soul power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we'll have to use what we have now. The Souls of monsters.** _

That last sentence almost made Frisk abruptly halt in their steps. Almost. They pushed past the sudden unidentified emotion that briefly enveloped them, tripping over and stumbling across the third trigger before balancing themselves and continue walking ahead.

_**Entry #3** _

_**But extracting a soul from a living monster requires incredible power. Besides being impractical, doing so would immediately destroy the soul's host. And unlike the persistent souls of humans…the souls of monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's soul last…** _

Frisk did not like the tone in the familiar yet not so familiar monsters voice. Whoever this person was, Frisk was thankful they had forgot about him. He had sounded…unstable and was snorting a serious line of cocaine. Because only a crackhead would think of something so…unethical. Frisk shook their head, imagining how they even managed to come into contact with such a person. And it didn't help there was a certain fondness attached to hearing the monster. Why were they supposedly friends with them? Perhaps the monster had gone through a change? And this is the before and Frisk made friends with the after? The teen shook their head. Now was not the time to involve themselves in mysteries that had nothing to do with them. These recordings were an accident. No more would be made if they could help it. They wanted out.

_**Entry #4** _

_**I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human souls. I believe this is what gives their soul the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living. The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power…** _ _ **Determination.** _

Once again, Frisk nearly paused at the mention of Determination. Something about it ringing several bells but all were muffled. As if some outer force was blocking them from accessing something important.

They came to the end of the always and took a sharp turn. A crash sounded behind them and they instantly broke into a sprint down the ever stretching and meandering hallway. They slid to the ground on a patch of dirt with a grunt, the fall snapping them to their senses. They didn't bother to think about why they were suddenly frightened like that. Their attention was taken up by a familiar sight. A Save Point, twinkling and hovering slightly above the air.

Shoving their fist into it was more second nature than a necessity by now, considering the fact that they hadn't even looked at the panel that appeared. All they needed to know now was that if something managed to kill them, they wouldn't be catapulted to the beginning. Though…they had no intentions of dying. While they didn't have a particular reason to live, they also didn't see a point in squandering the life that they had. There was a possibility they could find something worthwhile in the future. That and even if they did die, the power they had wouldn't let them expire even if they actually had wanted to.

Standing up, they heard a crunch and noted a note that had gotten stuck to the bottom of their shoe. They pulled it off, crumpled the paper and threw it in the far corner of the room. The door in the front of them, regrettably, was shut and the door in the right hall was locked as well, leaving the only option. The left hallway.

Frisk sighed, it always had to be one puzzle or another with these monsters. But that was their only complaint. Complaining wasn't going to get them out of here. It was only going to slowly them down and store unnecessary bitterness within them. Another thing that they had had to much experience with recently, towards Sans. At least they thought it was him, the teen wasn't sure why the skeleton's presence would warrant such a feeling, but they shrugged it off. After all, a person will forget what was said to them, but they would never forget how it made them feel. And honestly? Frisk wasn't even going to try to cling to that bitterness. It was clear that the short pun making monster didn't know what was happening either, so it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

_**Entry #6** _

Frisk suppressed a groan.

_**Asgore asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down". They're still comatose and soon…they'll turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "Determination" into them? If their Souls persist after they perish then freedom might be closer than we all thought.** _

Frisk continued down the hallway until they reached a room filled with beds lined one after the other. Some were made, sheets straight and would be otherwise clean and pristine if not for the inch of dirt sitting most comfortably on the frames. Other beds were rumpled, as if someone had been sleeping in it recently. Stepping into the room, Frisk had inadvertently activated yet again another recording. They opted to ignore it but was surprised from the voice that tumbled out of the speaker. It sounded like familiar, but not. And not the same familiarity as with the first one. This one seemed more…recent, as if they had just heard this voice a couple hours ago but baritone. It was hard to tell since commotion was going on in the background and their voice was low to begin with.

_**Entry #9** _

_**things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust so i can't get the souls. i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do?** _

Frisk had never heard that tone come from any monster. It wasn't calm and collected but sounded frustrated and on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It sounded young. So, so young and desperate. As if it was reaching out to someone to try to find an answer to their problems but that person was no longer there. Frisk could hear the unspoken prayer coming from the young monster's voice. Another look again and it turns out they weren't beds but operating tables. Frisk accidentally touched one and a white sticky substance turned up on their palm. It had a grainy texture.

"Disgusting."

A little way ahead sat a trio of sinks and Frisk wasted no time going over there to wash the gunk off their hands. The handles on the first sink refused to twist no matter how hard the human pushed or pulled. They were stiff like concrete, unmoving and Frisk decided to move on to the next one. This one turned, a horrible squeal of metal on metal notwithstanding the success. Gray curved pipes shuddered and shook with a deep watery gurgle as if the bass in a choir was singing as he was drowning. And Frisk stepped away as if some sort of slimy blockage would spurt out the nozzle. It didn't instead, a few drops of water, coming in trickles landed in the bottom of the metal sink with tiny plops.

"Third time's the charm." Frisk convinced themselves.

This one turned effortlessly without a sound of hesitation and Frisk could hear the water in the pipes running normally. Yet the tiny smile that graced their features at their small success sunk deep when more of the white stuff that was stuck on their hand slid out of the sink like a snake that had sat in the same position for too long. It pooled and pooled in the sink until it nearly overflowed. And smack in the center, smiling, _was a face._

Frisk stepped back with a horrified gasp when three literal eldritch horrors sprung out of the sink and yanked their soul into battle. They entered the fight zone, something that they hadn't been pulled into for a quite a while. A panel appeared before them

**^%$# drew near**

Yet Frisk didn't pay attention to it. They were trying to comprehend three screeching beings that comprised of smooshed together faces. They glitched back and forth, silently groaning as strips of them disappeared and reappeared, bouncing in unison. Bouncing as if they desperately wanted Frisks attention to let them know something very very very important.

They pulled up their ACT button.

**Check Item Cell**

Only for the sake of curiosity did they pull out their cellphone, which began ringing. An unknown number appearing. They answered, never breaking their stare from the trio before them.

"Hello?"

" _CocmoItsceompleasem_ _me_ eej joinj _ioimni_ _tendontht_ _thstillfhforgeterfu_ ! _unherefnu_!n!" hoarse groans and whispers leaked through the receiver, all the voices merging into one another and echoing over. Yet, one voice cut above the rest with something different. Something Frisk couldn't quite here.

" May you repeat that again?"

" _CocmoItsceompleasem_ _me_ eej joinj _ioimni_ _tendontht_ _thstillfhforgeterfu_ ! _unherefnu_!n!" the monsters all too willingly agreed. The cut above the rest sounded louder, more animated but Frisk still didn't know what it was.

Giant white globs exploded in the air, the attacks forming a face Frisk swore that they saw before but couldn't quite place. The chin of one of the faces nailed Frisk in the teeth, the teen falling backwards and a hand swiftly moving to nurse bleeding gums.

10/20 HP.

" Wuf in e acual-" Frisk coughed, spitting out blood.

That thing knocked out half of their HP in one it when 9 times out of 10 only 4 would be shaved off. Even in a direct it. It didn't matter. All Frisk knew was to not get hit by this thing. By any means necessary. They pulled the pan out of their inventory, ready to whack the thing halfway to Wakanda if need be.

" Come join the fun!" one of them begged again.

" No thanks." Frisk answered

" Come oh it join would well be a the real fun get! together." The three spoke at once, message overlapping and giving Frisk a massive headache.

Faces exploded in Frisk's face, but they managed to avoid each of them, the phone cradled tight between their cheek and shoulder. After the attack, it seemed disinterested, no longer caring to ask them to "join the fun!". What ever the "fun" was, Frisk had a feeling they would not have enjoyed it. At all.

The brown-haired human used Item to try to heal up in case the monsters decided to change their mind. Instead, of pulling something out, a Bad Memory dropped in and they couldn't get rid of it. As predicted, the monsters changed their minds and tried to persuade Frisk again. Only when the teen slammed the flat end of the pan in the middle monster's face did they finally realize Frisk wanted no part.

The Memoryheads, as Frisk learnt, disappeared, leaving them 0 EXP and 0 G. It was fine. Red twinkled in the sink and Frisk peered over the edge to find out what it was. A key. Probably for the door that was locked in the front. The teen picked it up and attacked it to the key ring on their phone. They entered a room adjacent to the sinks and found a switch on the back end of the wall. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a key hole. A red key hole. With a few cranks and clicks and the audible unlock of a door, Frisk pulled the key out. They pulled the key out of the hole and disregarded the not on the floor. They could barely make out the words so why strain?

They went back and saved before noticing the red button on the door glowing. That was also before they noticed a yellow, green and blue button than didn't seem…very activated. Frisk sighed, why couldn't anything be straightforward anymore? Not that things were straightforward to begin with. At first it seemed normal, to get things you have to do things. That was simply the way life worked. Now it seemed like a legitimate game and you have to complete like four mini games to get one thing done. It was annoying and a waste of time. How could anyone have functioned when this place was in working order?

Rolling the thought away with their eyes, Frisk passed through the sliding door that had also been opened, travelling down the hallway and turning another corner. And activating another message through the floor. It was Alphys speaking, she sounded more nervous than ever.

_**entry #12** _

_**N-nothing is happening. i don't know w-what to do. i'll just keep i-injecting everything with d-determination. i want this to work** _

_**entry #13** _

_**one of the b-bodies opened its eyes.** _

Frisk nearly found themselves raising an eyebrow and asking, " Is that it?", but remembered these were accidents and they were not supposed to get involved. The next dark room actually had beds on it this time. And they looked mighty comfortable. They did not lay on it.

A dog food bowl was in the corner of the room and a broken clock on the next.

_**Entry # 14** _

_**E-everyone that has f-fallen down…woke up. They're all w-walking around as if n-nothing was wrong. I thought they w-were goners.** _

Frisk gasped through their half attentiveness. It was Alphys this time. That much was clear. Alphys sounded much more hopeful in this message though not by a lot. At least she seemed like she was getting somewhere with the problems she was facing. The teen punched their fist into the Save Point and walked into the room adjacent as if they knew what they were doing. Which they actually didn't.

_**Entry #15** _

_**W-well, looks like this research was a dead end. But at least w-we got a happy ending out of it? I sent the s-souls and the vessel back to A-asgore. And I called all the families and told them that e-everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow : )** _

The entry ended and Frisk couldn't help but give a silent congratulations to Alphys and her team for sorting out whatever problems they had gotten themselves into. Though, from the state of the building, it seemed as if the problem either took a major nosedive when everyone wasn't looking or new problems had arisen and they weren't able to contain the issue as quickly as they did the first. They continued walking again, activating the next tile and stopping in their tracks to protect themselves from the frustrated and panic ridden " No's" that was streaming from Entry 16. Frisk could almost imagine Alphys stomping on the ground like a child having a temper tantrum or gripping her head spikes. She sounded on the verge of tears and a hair's breadth of throwing the closest item in her claws against the wall with so much force that the object exploded upon impact, the wall splinted beneath the force or both.

Once the recording had fizzled out, Frisk shuffled several tiles as not to accidentally activate that particular tile again. Judging from the scream, it seems Frisk's previous guess of that experiment taking a nosedive had come to fruition. It was simply way to close from the celebratory entry to be anything else. And so, the teen continued power walking down the hallway with screams of fury repeating in their mind like a broken scratch record until they got to this massive room in which the center was taken in by what seemed to be a mechanical version of a goat's head.

"Hmmm." Frisk squinted at the device precariously dangling from the ceiling. They slowly slithered to the edge of the hole the machine was suspended above and looked down on it, a pitch blackness leaving no room for light greeted them.

" Hmmmm." Frisk squinted harder and went towards the Save Point twinkling in the front of the machine while never taking their eyes off said machine. What they failed to notice was that the Save Point had a smiling face in the center of it. So, when they touched it, it felt cold and slimey and made a wet slapping noise. Frisk tore their eyes away from the machine towards the Save Point, which started to expand, grow taller and exchange shape. It grew into their humanoid figure before yanking them into a fight and gaining its true form.

" I don't appreciate this. Not one bit." Frisk said out loud mostly to themselves as they stared at another beastly apparition hovering before them. It had the body of an Aaron with lemon shaped protrusions from its back. It's head looked like a clam or oyster with swollen lips that also had lemons shaped protrusions. It didn't help that they air now smelt like sweet lemons.

"…Lemon Bread…." Frisk read the name of the monster in the front of them. " Seems you are a thing. Seems this is a thing. Well then. Let's get this thing over with."

Frisk began to get that thing over with.


	60. Part 2: Most or All Be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Alphys make amends.

Battling Lemon Bread had been one of the strangest fights Frisk has had since falling into the Underground, rising up to third place on Frisk's Top 10 Strange Battles. The attacks consisted mostly of eyes staring at them judgmentally and teeth that tried to bite and crush them. This amalgamate would scream in multiple voices. Scream random things and eyes would just pop out of nowhere and stare into their soul before disappearing. Alas it was a thing that still that needed to be done. Afterwards, they swore to themselves to check the remaining Save Points for any features that were not there before.

Now that Lemon Bread had scuttered away, it gave time for Frisk to turn to the massive machine ominously hanging from cracked pipes and looming above a black pit. They inspected it with interest, wondering what the machine was for and who had created it. They inched closer, but the black pit prevented them from getting close to touching the goat like mechanical structure. The teen looked down into the pit and it seem to hum a deep low hum that resonated with Frisk's soul. It would beat faster when the hum rose and slower when it dropped. Frisk did not like that one bit and back away, walking backwards into the next room still while staring at the machine.

What awaited them was thick plumes of cold mist, the buzzing of electricity and the whir of something mechanical. They squinted their eyes and groped the air, unable to see anything beyond the tip of their nose.

"What the hell? This thing didn't even drift into the next room! And the door was open! And what keeps beeping at me?"

Soon after, Frisk turned around, it was too dangerous to try to traverse this room. Not without any light to blast through the darkness, or a fan to suck up the fog. There was a door on the other side of the Goat Machine, so first opted to go in there instead. What they found was surprising.

Instead of it being another lab or room with machines like Frisk expected. It looked like some sort of break room. A deserted one at that. Papers littered the floor and the cushions on the couch was overturned. The books on the shelves sat on one another precariously, with the potted plants on either side of the shelves standing up right. They must have been plastic. A very _very_ old tv set sat between the shelves, bent antennae sticking out from a box on the case. On the table in front were a few scattered VHS tapes.

"Damn. I haven't seen one of these things in forever."

With some curiosity, they stuck one of the tapes into the player. It made several scratchy, winding noises before audio came through. The screen was still pitch black.

" _Psst. Gorey wake up!" Toriel's voice was all excited and jumpy._

_Asgore, meanwhile, groaned with a tiredness that Frisk could only say was a bood. A big mood._

" _Mm. What is it dear?" he grumbled._ Frisk imagined him turning to Toriel and rubbing his eyes. _"…and uh, why do you have that video camera?"_

" _Shush! I want to get your reaction." Toriel huffed. She cleared her throat. "Gorey? What is my favorite vegetable?"_

Frisk "saw" Asgore shrug. _"Uh…carrots, right?"_

" _No! My FAVORITE vegetable is…Eda-Mom-e."_

Frisk paused. Did she just?

_After a beat, the shuffling of sheets could be heard. "Go back to bed dear."_

" _Wait! Not yet!" Toriel hastily said. "Now…if I were a dog, what breed would I be?"_

" _A pit bull. Go back to sleep." Asgore did not falter._

Frisk snickered.

" _What! How rude. You'd know I'd be a MOMERANIAN. "_

_Asgore laughed this time. "You sure are excited to have this child. You know…if you were to keep this up, you'd be a famous…MOMEDIAN!"_

_Silence._

" _Well, I'm going to bed." came Toriel's reply._

" _Wait Tori! That was a good one."_

_Toriel giggled, "It was. I was just teasing. Well goodnight dear."_

" _Goodnight honey."_

_After a while, Toriel said "Oh dear. Maybe it's a bit to dark for the video to show through."_

The player spit the tape out

Frisk shuffled through the rest of the tapes, not really paying attention yet simultaneously paying enough attention to get what the basic premise of the tapes were. Nothing really interested Frisk, some of it were stuff that Frisk already knew, while the stuff that they didn't know simply didn't garner Frisk's proper attention. One thing that confused Frisk was how Asriel and Chara ended up recording their entire death: from the plan, to the action, to the final hour and how somebody else saw fit to take it off the camera and put it on a tape where any old hick could find what seemed to them private information. And the tapes were found in the bowels of a dingy old lab filled with eldritch horrors no less.

Kneeling upwards, Frisk dusted off their clothes and left the room. Still walking down, the opposite direction they entered another room which they overlooked previously. The hallway was narrow, barely enough room to outstretch their hands. A strange noise was echoing in the hall, like a jammed pack washing machine struggling to finish its rinse cycle.

Frisk stopped.

At the end of the hallway was a curtain, a tentacle like shadow swinging back and forth behind it. Fear gripped their soul and their pace slowed dramatically. Centimeter by centimeter, they inched closer to the curtain. Shutting their eyes, they quickly yanked the curtain back, accidentally breaking some of the hooks, snapping them off the shower rod. They opened their eyes to reveal… absolutely nothing. Nothing except al faint green glow in the bathtub.

"Odd placement."

The teen peered over the edge of the tub to see a green key, which they quickly snatched and attached to their keychain. Frisk prepared to go back to the main door where all the other locks where but found themselves somewhat lost and inside another foggy room. This room, unlike the last room had some level of visibility to it, so they didn't mind having to cross it.

As they stepped, forward, they felt a tile sink and heard a click, along with winding sounds and buzz of electricity.

"Dammnit."

They activated another one of those recorded messages.

**_Entry 11_ **

**_Now that M-mettaton's made it big, he n-never talks to me anymore…. except to ask when I'm going to f-finish his body. But I'm af-araid if I finish his body…he won't n-need me anymore. Then we'll never be f-friends ever again…not to m-mention every time I try to work on it…. I just get r-really sweaty._ **

At that last bit, Frisk coughed into their fist, but that wasn't important. What was important, was that Frisk now knew that Mettaton had been treated Alphys like garbage when he was still nothing but an overgrown calculator. This made Frisk's disdain towards the robot even greater now, and their sympathy for Alphys rose.

They walked past the wall of fans and noticed the rest of the room was nothing but wall. It was a dead end. They did notice however, there was a switch, so they flicked it, assuming it would turn on the fans and suck out the stale air. The rusted metal machines groaned in protest as the blades slowly powered up and began to spin, creating huge suction force that basically inhaled the gray colored fog.

_Bahahaha_

"Strange. The fans seem to be…laughing at me?"

Except it wasn't the fans.

Large pieces of white…something, conglomerated before Frisk's very eyes. They pooled mid air and settled on the floor. The mass grew and grew, twisting and forming into something like a…

"Dog. It had. To be. A Dog."

This dog like amalgamate shuffled closer to Frisk, who was not liking the situation at all. They were trapped, between a wall and a wall of allergies. They began to sneeze and back away, trying to squeeze as small as they could into any given corner. The thing was hideous. It had no face, just a hole where a face would be. It had multiple legs and in between those legs were smaller black dogs that yipped and howled and barked. Its fur was a melted mess, goop in some places with decent fluffy patches in others.

"Nice doggy?"

Frisk's soul glowed before them.

They sneezed.

Frisk selected ACT and Checked the creature.

_Amalgamate- It's unsure how many dogs this counts as_

Frisk groaned. On the opposite end of the screen was a very large version of the Annoying Dog that stole Papyrus' special attack back in Snowdin. This dog, however, did not have a face. Instead, a huge hole opened up where a face would be and shot backwards facing spears at the teen. They were well versed with spear attacks due to Undyne, so they dodged this attack pretty easily.

What wasn't easy was ignoring the howls and barks that echoed in the fight room. Sound waves bouncing back and forth, being amplified with each strike against the wall, creating a cacophony of howls and shrieks that sounded utterly terrifying.

Frisk tried to pet the dog on their next turn, but it was too far. They needed to beckon it, which was the last thing that they currently wanted to do. The faceless annoying dog returned, its legs retracted into its body and it launched into the air. Quite literally. Flames burst from its behind it and it shot towards Frisk who tried to dodge the flying attack as best as they could.

Once the mini dog dissipated, Frisk put two fingers to they mouth and whistled. They patted their knees and made cooing noises. "Who's a good boy? You are. Come on now. Come on. Come you good boy."

The amalgamate happily bounced towards Frisk, barking with joy as a strange liquid flecked from the hole in its face. Almost instantly, Frisk's allergies flared up, their throat clogged and eyes watered, head spinning rapidly. At this rate, they may die from allergies than any attack. Still, they pressed on. They had a mission to complete.

Frisk pet it, rubbing into the half-melted fur and scratching it, making cooing noises. The dogs began to convulse violently, before calming down and settling into Frisk's lap. It was as still as it could be, breathing even and mellowed, snoring lightly. Suddenly, it jumped power nap over, and crawled and bounced on the walls.

From there on out, it was a cycle of Frisk petting and playing like a loyal dog and owner, whilst getting attacked. They threw their weapon, let the dog sleep on them, petted it and complimented it. With each action, the haunting barks echoes grew louder, the dog vibrated faster, and Frisk could see the end drawing near. If the could tire the melted mound of dogs, they could escape.

Frisk at their limit with the dog. Soon they would fall unconscious, not due to their low HP but due to the lack of oxygen reaching their brain. With one final push, they slammed themselves into the amalgamate, petting them decisively. At once, the echoing howls stopped and the amalgamate stopped vibrating. Faces grew on the black dogs that were stationed underneath the massive white one, all smiling contently. Turns out their name was Endogeny.

"Huh. Cute." And Frisk passed out.

Sometime had passed, and Frisk woke up on the floor in front of a door they had never seen before. They groaned, lifted their head up and winced. A needle was in their arm. They pulled it out and inspected, twirling it around in their fingers, being careful not to stick themselves.

"Who? What…" they managed to cough out, throat still sore. They carefully disposed of the needle and tried to stand up. They did so, but with some difficulty as the arm that the needle was in, was numb and limp by their side.

The teen looked around them, the tiles on the ground being completely ripped up, dirt beneath them turned over. Their pocket felt heavy and they pulled out their phone, one yellow key heavier than they had left it last.

Had someone dragged their body all through this lab?

They tried not to thing about it and instead, turned to face the machine that they were situated in front of. Before they got a chance to inspect it, groans filled their hearing. Groans and hisses and snapping noises that left a queasy feeling in Frisk's stomach. The teen froze, not daring to turn around and face the eye of the beasts that were inching closer towards them. They whined, pressing themselves closer against the machine, hoping that it would do something to help them. Just as Frisk felt a single breath brush lightly against the nape of their neck, sending electrifying chills down their spine, a familiar voice broke through the growls.

"Hey! Stop!"

Everything paused.

"I-I got you guys some food okay!? Jeez. G-get on out of here! Scram!" Alphys swatted at the monsters and directed them to the door.

"S-sorry about that. Th-they get king of s-sassy when they don't get fed on time. Th-they probably smelt the p-poptato chisps you had or s-something. Th-the power c-cut out so I was trying to t-turn it back on. Uh…its l-looks like you were one s-step ahead of me."

"Power?" they asked, a bit of fear still in their voice.

Alphys nodded. "Yeah. Th-this is probably just a b-big inconvenience for you. B-but I appreciate you came here to b-back me up! As I said, I was afraid I might…. not come back. But that's not cause of th-these guys or anything!" she laughed nervously "I was just w-worried I'd be to afraid t-to tell the truth. That I might run away or do something…cowardly." Frisk knew exactly what she meant.

There was a beat of silence before Alphys spoke again. "I-I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"…carry on then." Frisk said, deciding that whatever Alphys said to them was the determining factor for forgiveness.

"As you know A-asgore asked me to study the nature of souls. D-during my research, I isolated a power I call "determination". I…injected it into the souls of dying m-monsters so that their souls would persist after d-death. But the experiment f-failed. Horribly. Unlike humans, m-monsters' bodies don't have enough physical matter to handle the raw power of d-determination. It's like an a-acid to us, and just eats us away. So, what end up h-happening was, their b-bodies started to melt. Pretty soon, everyone st-started to melt together, becoming…those."

Alphys paused to catch her breath. As she was speaking, she began to tremble and shake from nervousness and fear, wringing her hands and flicking her tail.

"As soon as I saw them, I k-knew there was no way I could tell their families. I couldn't tell anyone about it no matter how much they were a-asking me. I was too afraid to try to do anything about its b-because everything I had done so far turned out to be such a h-horrific failure. I didn't want to make them worse than they already were. I didn't want p-people to look at me like some kind of horrible m-monster murderer."

She paused to gather her next set of thoughts. "But now…I've changed my mind. Thanks to you."

At this, Frisk's head perked up and they pointed to themselves in surprise.

Alphys nodded. "Yes. You being a j-jerk…helped me to realize the e-error of my ways. I had no one to tell me I was w-wrong. To push me a-around and call me out on my c-crap. Th-there wasn't anyone on th-the outside t-to pull me from the p-prison I locked m-myself. P-pretending to b-be someone I'm not going to m-make anything better. For anyone. Th-that's why. I'm going to t-tell everyone what I've d-done. I don't c-care if I get my-my license r-revoked or I'm imprisoned or w-whatever. I j-just- "

And Alphys was cut off by a hug from Frisk. "Shut up already. Just go and do your thing Alphys. I'll be with you every step of the way. It's going to be hard, trust me. There's going to be times where you'll struggle. You'll struggle so hard it feels like you're back to square one or haven't moved from the square at all. But you know what? That's okay. Cause you've got me and Undyne and all your other friends to count on."

Alphys cried. She cried gross sobbing fat tears that audibly plopped to the ground. Frisk cried as well. And the two of them released all the emotions they've been stacking and pressing behind a dam. All the fear, anger, pain, grief, regret and sorrow. All the big things and the small things and the new things and the old things that the things that already thinged and have yet to be thunged. And they cried until, every weight and chain on their souls had broken and not even the dreariness of the lab could do anything to the relief and joy that had filled their souls.

Frisk had felt a delightful click and pleasant snap in their soul, as another broken piece finally mended together. Another thing was right with the world. The two pulled away, wiping tears.

"We have work to do yeah?" Frisk patted Alphys on the back and walked with a new bounce in their step.

They skipped past the last three entries and into the elevator. Their phone rang once. They picked up. "Hello?"

A voice they had never heard came through the receiver "Frisk…Are you there? It's been awhile hasn't it. But you've done well. All the pieces are in place thanks to you. See you soon." And it hung up.

Frisk was confused and pondered the call before the elevator plummeted without warning. Red lights screeched and blared, and Frisk cascaded to the floor with a loud grunt. The high pressure from the drop kept them pressed into the tile, like how you are forced into your seat when an airplane takes off.

They were spat out at the gray hall. The door was shut with vines, so they had no choice but to proceed forward. Having passed through this route already, Frisk took the shortcut to the next level instead of passing through the grayscale version of Toriel's house. They briskly walked the long walk through the old city, through the judgement hall and through the palace until they reached the throne room. Expecting Asgore, they walked inside, hoping to talk him out of silence, only to find the room devoid of the goat lion.

"Strange."

Frisk walked past the throne room, and the hall and door and all the way to the barrier, where they found Asgore staring at it. Frisk had half a mind to run up to Asgore and hug him and cry, but it took the other half to remind them that the king did not remember their fight and his promise. They bit back their tears and settled with the fact that the monster was alive. They could try again, and this time Flowey wouldn't get in the way. They refused. No one was going to take away their last hope.

"I don't have anything back to go to." Frisk answered Asgore's question before he even asked.

The monster snapped his jaw shut then let out a heavy chuckle. "Very well then. Human. It was nice to meet you. Good bye."

Asgore ducked his head down, golden brown bangs shadowing his face.

"We don't have to fight Asgore. We could be like a family and you could read me stories and teach me how to make tea and stuff. Another, meaner human who the world would be better without could be used as the seventh soul." Frisk got straight to the point, striking his soft spot.

Asgore paused immediately, shock filling every wrinkle on his face. "What. Why?"

"Because…. you kept me determined. Whenever I wanted to give up, I always heard you. You kept encouraging me. You helped me to get this far. I want to be with the person who made me feel something again. And…I know this all sounds weird and confusing but…you promised me that. In…another life. Just in that other life I had nothing to go back to and you promised to give me everything. But something terrible happened, and we both lost something important to us."

"You are right. I am very confused, and this is very strange. Yet…somehow, I sense a familiarity in what you are telling me, though I cannot put a paw on it." The boss monster sighed. "What about my people? We have waited for so long down here…. now that a chance at freedom is finally before me…. I would be a fool not to take it...no matter how horrible it may be."

Frisk bit their bottom lip. They had nothing to say. He was completely and totally right. They were just being selfish.

A flame manifested on the side of Asgore and struck him.

Frisk yelped in surprise.

The boss monster was sent flying with the force, a loud wheeze escaping him as every molecule of air was knocked out of his lungs. As Frisk processed what happened, Toriel walked in the front of them, radiating her usual motherly love, the scent of butterscotch and cinnamon filling the room.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth…." she scowled. It was the same thing she has said about Flowey when he was attacking them in the Ruins. Toriel's expression softened "Do not be afraid. It is I, Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins your friend and guardian."

Frisk didn't register the queen's presence. Instead, all of their attention was directed towards Asgore who was in a corner groaning, with a paw over his side. In a single moment, they had found themselves kneeling by the king's side, looking him over to make sure that he wasn't seriously injured. They sighed in relief when there wasn't any serious injury. The area was however, most definitely going to bruise.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" Frisk asked with concern, outstretching a helping hand.

Asgore blinked in confusion at the human's help, but it was so genuine that he could not deny the assistance. "Yes. I am fine just sore."

"Stay away from him! He'll kill you!" Toriel shouted fearfully with a hiss, dragging Frisk away from the king.

Frisk did not like being suddenly heaved away from their promise and yanked themselves out of Toriel's grip with a huff. The teen glared at her before going to the king's side and helping him stand up. Toriel was confused and a little hurt and Asgore just stood there awkwardly.

"H-hi Tori…" Asgore smiled nervously, in the moment forgetting that his own wife attacked him.

Toriel glared at him. "Do not 'Tori' me Dreemuur. Not after what you have done and what you were about to do."

"I-I…" Asgore stammered, shrinking in on himself, wringing his cape in his massive paws.

Toriel let out a sigh of frustration and sucked in a breath to calm herself down as much as possible while being in his presence. She looked over to Frisk who was standing closely to Asgore and gripping his cape, as if the king would disappear the moment they let go.

"Step away from him my child. He will hurt you." Toriel said as calmly as she could, outstretching a hand.

"No, he won't." Frisk shook their head, stepping closer into Asgore's clothing.

Toriel looked up at him questioningly and Asgore only gave a shrug back which irritated her.

"Please my child. I know him. He is pretending, he will eventually kill you. Just like how he murdered all those other children." She said that last part bitterly.

Frisk frowned at this and stepped out, but directly in front of Asgore. It looked like their promise was going to be blocked by someone other than Flowey, Toriel. Whether or not she helped them in the Ruins, the King did far more in a few minutes than what Toriel did in a day. Frisk finally had one thing to look forward to. They weren't going to let some paranoid goat mother ruin it.

"I'm not going anywhere." They stood their ground, voice firm and serious.

Toriel grew frustrated. "But he killed innocent people. Children at that! "

"But you don't know that!" Frisk countered. "You don't know whether he killed anyone or not because for the past who knows how long, you've locked yourself in the damn Ruins doing only what the stars know!"

"You have no right nor are you in a position to judge or assume anything in regard to Asgore and those other six kids or anyone unless you have a hidden camera or some sort of all-seeing eye that could monitor what's behind those thick doors. You wouldn't know if everyone escaped, was mass murdered or all dusted by some terrible disease." they hissed.

Gathering more steam, Frisk continued stepping further away from the King and closer to Toriel to the queen could see the fury in their face. "And how _dare_ you be bold enough to call yourself my friend and guardian? Have you forgotten that you rather I die than leave you alone in the Ruins? And when I finally talked you out of turning me completely into rotisserie, you just left me to fend for myself in a world where your people tried to harvest my soul. I even _asked_ you to come with me. But you said no. And now after only who knows how long, you suddenly show up and attack someone who hasn't even made so much as a verbal threat to me. People should start calling you Caretaker of the Hypocrites!"

That last sentence had both Toriel and Asgore reeling back in shock. Toriel had donned a pained expression, gripping the fabric directly over her soul. Frisk was huffing now, all they saw was red.

The queen was confused and try not to let out a snarl when mentioning Asgore. "Why…why are you defending him? He forced everyone to live in despair while meekly hoping another human never comes. If he actually cared about anyone, he could have taken one human soul, went to the surface and bring back the other six to break the barrier." Asgore looked at them, the exact same question burning in his mismatched eyes.

At this question and Asgore's look, Frisk simmered down, letting out a breath. "It wasn't his premeditated intention to declare war on humanity. He…only wanted what was best for everyone. His declaration was in the heat of the moment. People make terrible decisions when they are scared and angry. Asgore was feeling that times one hundred that night your children died. Being flooded with those feelings….it would make a human go crazy or numb them till they're nothing but an empty shell." Then they got angry again. "You were his only voice of reason. His safety cord on a jagged cliff! The only possible person who could _understand_ what was happening to him. But no! You ran away! If you were there-" Frisk cut themselves off accidentally, choking on air and spit.

Toriel had nothing to say. What could she say when Frisk was technically correct?

"…you should be ashamed of yourself." Frisk calmed down, wiping spit off their mouth with the back of their hand. "If your plan was soooo much better, how come you didn't carry it out regardless of Asgore? Oh. Right. That's because you knew it sucked and Asgore's plan was marginally better. If he did what you wanted there would be a huge risk he'd not only get himself killed but every other monster in the Underground. The humans, not having simmered down from the War would jump down here and massacre every one the moment they realized that you could 'easily' break the barrier if any old monster acquired one human soul. With Asgore's plan, it gives a chance for a new and more likely more accepting generation of humans to be born while everyone is waiting and not in despair as you think."

Frisk gave the caretaker the stink eye. By this time, Toriel was crying slightly and Frisk almost felt a little bad for ripping into Toriel. Almost. She wasn't the first one to be on the receiving end of Frisk's fury and neither would she be the last. Asgore was just staring at them, complete disbelief in his eyes. However, with the way he was staring, it looked like the king was more focused on the fact that Toriel was still alive after all this time rather than the fact that she was being verbally assaulted.

"You abandoned every single person who needed you because of how you _felt._ That's why I'm defending him. Because instead of running away from his issues, he stood his ground and tried to right his wrongs, taking the whole world on his shoulders regardless of his feelings. He put his people before himself. The complete opposite of you. _"_

Asgore seemed to snap out of his stupor and put a paw on Frisk's shoulder. "I…think you have done quite enough here. Just calm down and let me talk to her." The boss monster brushed past Frisk.

The king walked up to the queen, but she hissed at him. "Leave me alone."

Abruptly, a loud feral scream, capable of shattering worlds rang through the room, shocking everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk did not treat Toriel fairly. Please do not use them as an example of proper confrontation.


	61. Finale Part 1: Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a stupid decision. Yet the outcome is 100% worth it.

Undyne burst into the throne room, all snarls ready to throw hands. A wild look was in her yellow eyes. She had a spear gripped in one hand and the other curled tightly into a fist. Her hair was wild, flying about as she deeply inhaled and exhaled like a beast.

"NGGHHHAAAA!" she roared loudly. "ASGORE! Human! Nobody fights each other!" she pointed at the two of them, completely disregarding Toriel's presence. Right now, her main focus was preventing her two best buddies from killing each other.

"You don't have to worry about that." Frisk said, their heart finally stilling in their chest. Though the still had a hand over it in case Undyne shouted again and their heart decided to abandon ship. They gave Undyne a small smile, which seemed to calm the captain of the Royal Guard down somewhat.

"Good. Everyone's gonna make friends or else I'll…I'll…." She grunted, her threat dying off but the message still coming clear across as she swiftly slid a single finger across her throat.

The fish warrior whipped her head to clear the hair that fell in front of her face when she burst in. It was then that she noticed Toriel in the room. She looked at the goat monster, confused to who she was and looked to Frisk for questioning. The human's currently neutral expression had deepened into a frown, which had also triggered a frown on Undyne's face. She turned back to Toriel, who seemed to finally be settling down from Undyne's intrusion and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ah! I…I'm Toriel. Are…you the human's friend? It's nice to meet you." the queen asked nervously, wringing her paws. She was slightly wary of Frisk and now the deep-set frown on Undyne's face.

"Yeah. What's it to ya? And uh nice to meet you to I guess?" Undyne looked down to Frisk an expression on her face that read 'what's going on?'

Frisk just let out a sigh and dismissed Undyne's questioning look with a wave "I'll explain it later."

Undyne shrugged her shoulders and went over to Asgore, sending a sideways glance to Toriel as she spoke to him. "Is that your ex? Jeez. Must be rough." Undyne had never met Toriel before today and assumed it was her based on the descriptions Asgore gave of her. She…did not like Toriel. Now that she was seeing the woman in person, the fish warrior now had a face to blame for all the pain and suffering caused to her foster father.

The king lowered his head, conforming their relationship. A storm built up on Undyne's face.

However, that storm dispersed as soon as Alphys came running in. She was all sweat and gasping breaths. "N-nobody hurt each other! "the lizard monster coughed. "Oh stars…. I r-really need to get in shape…." She fell to the knees as she tried to gain her breath.

Undyne moved to help the scientist but Toriel beat her to the punch. The goat monster was tired of standing on the side. It gave her no option to look at Asgore, the human and the fish lady.

"There…" she offered a hand to Alphys, who took it gladly.

"Th-thank you!" she looked past Toriel to see the human who gave her a lazy wave.

With renewed energy, she rushed past Toriel and enveloped Frisk in a tight squeeze. "F-frisk! I'm so g-glad you're okay! D-did you and A-Asgore end up hurting e-each other. I h-hope I wasn't too late!"

Gently pushing Alphys off them, Frisk gave a tired chuckle that mixed into a sigh. "No Alphys…you were just in time."

Toriel dared to ask. "Are you another one of the human's friends?"

Alphys blinked at Toriel then blushed. "We're…we're getting there. Uh…w-who are you e-exactly?"

"I am Toriel. Nice to meet you." The queen answered, hiding her offense at the question.

"N-nice to meet you two!" Alphys gave a polite yet nervous grin and turned her head to Frisk and mouthed "There's two of them?!"

"I'll explain later." Frisk mouthed back.

It was then that Alphys noticed Undyne comforting a downtrodden Asgore. Frisk gently shoved Alphys in their direction. "Go get her."

"Hey Undyne."

"Hey Alphys."

"HEY EVERYONE!"

"Gah!" everybody in the room exclaimed, jumping up slightly. Well, everyone except Undyne. She was used to Papyrus' shouting and sudden entrances. Instead, a wild snaggletooth grin spread across her features, nearly splitting her face in half with how wide it was.

"NOBODY FIGHT NOONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYBODY THEN I'LL BE FORCED….TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP." Papyrus began in a semi threatening tone before lightninging up.

"Damn straight Paps!" Undyne shot the tall skeleton a thumbs up.

"H-hello!" Toriel piped up, he seemed to be more energetic and willing to talk.

"HELLO YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus greeted innocently. He narrowed his eye sockets and not so subtly whispered to Frisk. "DID ASGORE SHAVE AND CLONE HIMSELF?"

This caused Toriel's ears to droop. She finally thought that someone recognized her. She heaved an internal sigh and pondered. She supposed it was her fault from remaining hidden for so long. It was only natural that there would be those who wouldn't know her. Especially those who were born well after her departure.

"I'll explain later." Frisk said for the third time in the past five minutes.

Frisk glanced to the side, slightly annoyed by all of this and saw Sans strolling in, a casual glance on his usually casual face. Though, Frisk's soul suddenly clenched looking at him, as if it remembered something that they didn't. The twisted the part of the hood they never changed from after leaving Undyne's above their soul and frowned. The two of them were going to have to talk later. Sans looked at Frisk and seemed to have the same idea as he too was clenching his shirt just above where his soul was. But for now, they decided to play it off and engage with the others.

"hey. what's up?" Sans popped the 'p'.

Toriel was the very first one to have a reaction, forgetting that she was somewhat of a stranger in their midst. "That voice…" she dashed, past Papyrus and stopped just short of the squat skeleton. "Hello, I think we may know each other."

Oh yeah. Right. Frisk had forgotten that Sans occasionally went to the Ruins door to tell Toriel jokes. Along with the fact that she made him promise not to kill Frisk. That was when the two of them had dinner at Mettaton's restaurants. They wanted to speak with him about something. It made them so angry because they distinctly remember resisting the urge to throw a cup of hot coffee in Sans face because he had….

Holy Crap. He lied

They. Remembered. He. Had. Lied.

"I remember." Frisk uttered, mostly to themselves, but still loud enough for everyone to stop chatting and Undyne and Alphys to start their kiss and stare at them.

Frisk's eyes were distant, staring into nothing but streams fell from them. Slowly, the turned their head to Sans. "Sans…. I remember. I remember why I feel this way. How could I forget? How could I forget what you did?"

Everyone else was confused and voiced it. Sans on the other hand, knew exactly what Frisk was talking about and sighed. "yeah. i know kid. i never forgot. and i was hoping you'd never remember either."

Frisk bit their fist as that huge chunk of time that had disappeared snapped back into place. And the more they remembered _him,_ the more it began to hurt and the more they felt the need to cry. The human held it back in though, no need to bring about more confusion. They would have to speak privately about this manner some other time. Still, their soul was burning to ask a question.

"Why did you lie to me Sans? About remembering. Why would you do that knowing how strongly I felt about the situation?" They asked, voice breaking.

"…. you needed a break kid…." was the skeleton's outwardly lame excuse. Yet, Frisk understood every word of what he meant.

"…. I really really should be angry at you but…. I'm too exhausted to be angry. It's just not worth it anymore. And besides, I don't think _he_ would want me to be angry at you anyway. It's not my business. Never was." They started to wipe their tears with their sleeve.

"but it is now."

"…how come you remembered, and I didn't?" they asked after a bit of sniffling.

"i don't think it's a matter of you forgetting, rather a matter of you repressing the painful stuff so you can move on." Sans answered.

Frisk accepted that answer, but this wasn't over yet. Everyone had lined up, next to each other looking at Frisk with concerned expressions, Sans a saddened one. No one had any words of comfort to give to the young teen. All of them were in the dark about the exchange between Sans and Frisk but did not want to ask what they were talking about. It seemed as though it would take a while to talk about, on top of the fact that it looked like they didn't want to talk about it at all. Frisk decided it was time to switch the topic.

"Whelp. Looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while. Though, given all the good…. friends? I've made, I suppose that I could find myself forgiving you and finding it in myself to be happy here. And…I hope that the friends I've left up there could find it in themselves to be happy and forgiving of themselves as well. Ethan, Amy, Mom, Dad…James."

Uttering their names had left a sour and bitter taste in Frisk's mouth. It's been so long since they were on the forefront of Frisk's mind. They felt slightly disgusted with themselves at forgetting that their main purpose of getting out was for those five. The most important people in Frisk's life.

No one said anything, just smiled. It looked like everything was finally starting to come together. More or less, the teen thought.

"Asgore, there is in fact some business that I have to take care of. Do you guys mind while I catch up?" Frisk asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "It's no problem. Go sort what you need to sort out punk." Undyne motioned for Frisk to get a move on.

"You guys should probably go home. It may take a while and I don't want you guys here waiting for hours."

"We'll move when we're ready." Undyne said this last part with a wink. "We'd like to get to know each other better."

Frisk nodded and ran.

Magma churned beneath the platforms, bubbling and popping, letting out pillars of steam that hissed its warnings of danger. Frisk leaned heavily against the rails, staring down into the pot of molten rock and metal. They wanted to talk to Gaster and decided to go to the Core because that was the place where he had died. His greatest creation was the closest thing to a grave that he had. The air melt of metal and rock and creeped up their nostrils, heavy.

"Gaster, if you're out there…. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I forgot about you. I didn't mean it. Honestly. It's just that…so many things have happened since Omega. I've just been burdened by pain and stress. I was completely overwhelmed, and I didn't know what to do. That's probably not an excuse but I guess my brain just thought the best thing to do was forget. Which is…what everyone has done to you haven't they? Forgot." The human poured out their heart.

Silence. Only the screeching of metal and sizzling of pipes that made up the Core filled the air.

The teen hung their head low. "I wish that I could save you. I honestly do. But this isn't some game where I can override the system and bring back what I lost."

Frisk's words registered in their brain and the teen shot up. They put their hands over their chest and concentrated, breathing deeply and pulled. A deep burgundy heart littered with cracks of gold floated in their hands. It thrummed, a deep humming sound emanating from it as it bobbed gently. Such a tiny thing filled with so much power. Power that could be used for good as well as evil. It was a power they denied Chara to take advantage of. The power that Jake had used to defeat the monsters and the power they promised Gaster that they would never use.

Yet.

If their soul had the power to bring him back...could they even do that? Could they write back into reality something that technically never existed at all? What were the rules and limitations on their power? Are there any to begin with? How does one even begin to unlock it? And how does one control it?

Frisk had all these questions, but no one to answer them. Chara seemed to be slightly knowledgeable about their soul but Frisk remembered that they had pissed the ghost off. It would not look good on their part trying to call Chara back. They did not want to give Chara the satisfaction of saying 'I told you so.' Plus, they had no idea how to summon the ghost regardless of if they even wanted to speak to them. The only way they knew how was in their dreamscape. Last time they checked, an energy manufacture is not the best place to curl up and snooze. They sighed and put the Soul back in their chest.

"If only this was one of those books or movies where the previous owner of an ultimate source of power came back to help the new owner of the power" Frisked, stared into the heart of the core. The gigantic machine sat intimidatingly on the large metallic platform that prevented it from being eaten by the magma.

Was this machine, the harvester of all the geothermal energy, actually capable of erasing someone from existence? If so, what exactly was the Core? Was it really just a power source to the Underground or something much more?

Sans had said that Gaster was pushed into the Core. Could there be a way to pull him out? No. If that was the case, Sans would have tried to pull Gaster out a long time ago. His guilt wouldn't have let him rest until he tried. Frisk was sure of it. Then again…Sans never mentioned if he tried to rescue the skeletal scientist. Frisk frowned and rubbed their temples. All these questions, no answers. The teen let out a breath through their nose and calmed down.

Gaster said something about the Void fully absorbing him. When that happened, no one would remember him at all. Ever. Inclusive of Sans and themselves. So, Frisk was sure Gaster was still holding on somewhere. Otherwise they wouldn't be having this internal discussion. Therefore, the teen was sure there was a way to free the scientist from the Void. The question was how to do it without being erased from existence themselves? It wasn't as if they could bungee jump into the Core and pull him out on the way back up. There was no guarantee that they would be sent to the same place as him or that they won't be obliterated by the magma.

Frisk screeched into the atmosphere in frustration and threw themselves onto the rickety rail. Bad idea. The weak, rusty metal collapsed, catapulting the teen over the edge. Frisk didn't scream but sucked in a sharp hiss as the gripped the metal beams and held on for dear life. Despite their several deaths, Frisk did not want to add 'Melted by Lava' to the mix.

"Great." The teen grumbled as they looked down at the mountain sized crockpot. Their lips pressed into a thin line as they stared at the bubbling mix. They let out a breath through their nose and in an arguably damning decision, let go.

Frisk plummeted into the magma or was rather sucked in by the force of gravity. All there was where smears of red, yellow and orange that eventually blurred into one color.

Heat from below blew into the young teen's face, causing them to sweat profusely. Scalding steam burned, and Frisk wondered through the pain if they would be boiled alive before they hit the lava. Suddenly, Frisk felt an unnatural pull on their body and soul. It was a blistering, searing, white hot pain that wracked their entire body. Frisk screamed bloody murder as the force pulled them apart molecule by molecule. Was this immense pain what Gaster felt as he fell to his death? Their mind stretched thin, consciousness waning until the teen finally blacked out.

"Ugh." Frisk groaned as they held their head in their hands. They felt dizzyingly sick. The world tilted heavily on its already slanted axis, threatening to fall completely off kilter. It took a moment for the teen to regain themselves. Once they did, they were suddenly very aware of their surroundings.

One word to describe where they were would be black. Not dark, there was a deep dark blue. No, the void was _black_. A deep pitch black that was consuming. A claustrophobic black that swallowed you up and made it hard to breath just by looking at it. And stars were it cold. A piercing wet cold that stung your skin and sunk into your bone marrow and just…. settled, freezing you from the inside out until you were nothing but a living popsicle.

Frisk scrolled their eyes to and fro, looking for any source of light in this seemingly living darkness. A burgundy heart, with golden streaks streaming through crevices appeared before them. Their soul. It was the only light in the darkness. Ultimately, it was useless. The darkness absorbed the light like a black hole. It was like trying to put out a forest fire with teardrops. Looking at it now, the teen noticed that their soul looked like it was trembling, quivering, resisting a forced that wanted to shred it to microscopic particles.

Oh. Yes. Gaster did say that his soul was shattered by the Void.

The quivering meant that their soul was trying to resist breakage, implying that they were on a time limit. What that limit was? Frisk did not know, making their mission that much more urgent.

"Gaster!" Frisk cupped their hands over their mouth and yelled into the abyss. Nothing.

"Gaster!" they screamed again. Nothing once more.

Their sound was absorbed into the blackness while somehow simultaneously being echoed back at them. It was disorienting. Hearing nothing and everything at the same time. Staying in one place was not going to lead them to Gaster anytime soon. So, they ran, they ran and shouted. Screaming his name and yelling for any sign that he was still there holding on to whatever tiny shred of life he had left.

"Please! Gaster! Answer me! I'm here! I'm here so save you! I haven't forgotten. Sans hasn't forgotten either. So please! Show me that you haven't forgotten you still have something to live for!" their throat was raw and broke on the last syllable.

The teen collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. If felt as though they travelled a mile a minute but remained in the exact same spot the whole time. Scuttling noises sounded off behind Frisk's head, launching them into high alert. Pitching up, Frisk went into a defensive position. Hair whipped back and forth, eyes whizzed to and fro. Slender feet shuffled lithely. No matter how many times the teen spun around, they never saw what was behind them. Well, how could they when it was black as tar? They only heard whatever was behind them…was constantly behind them. It was constantly hissing, sending shivers up the teen's spine and amplifying the electrifying chills of the void.

Something coiled around Frisk's ankle. Tight. They dared to look down. It was tendril, shooting from the darkness and slowly climbing up their leg. Their soul shook more fiercely. Frisk kicked the tendril off their ankle and their soul calmed down as much as it could while rebelling against the influence of the Void. That was just the first of many that coiled itself around Frisk's arms, legs and torso. Each came in various sizes and thickness, all strong in their own right. Frisk fought them off as much as they could.

The teen struggled against the tendrils hold, energy being sapped as they pushed against the constricting restraints. They grunted and tried to squirm their way between the Void creatures but there was no wiggle room.

"Get… _off!"_ Frisk roared, a wave of energy burst from them, disintegrating the tendrils. With a feral growl, Frisk's eyes began to glow, a becoming familiar gold crackling around them.

The Void creatures hissed and shot forwards to attack. Frisk narrowed their eyes. Employing the skills, they've acquired in the Underground, the teen dodged effortlessly. They leapt upwards and ducked, sweeping around swipes at bullet train speeds. They rolled forwards and flipped backwards, dancing their away out of danger. The human was a deadly ballerina, forcefully kicking away any tendril that grew too close to them.

Unfortunately, these things did not take damage, nor were they sentient enough for Frisk to ACT. Regardless, Frisk wasn't even sure that they would be able to ACT even if they were sentient. They weren't pulled into this fight like how they normally were.

As Frisk lost energy, the tendrils gained steam, attacking faster than Frisk could comprehend and instruct their body to move. A tendril sliced across the back of Frisk's right leg. The human cried out, lost their balance and tumbled to the ground. No opportunity was lost by the tendrils as they stabbed into Frisk's arms, legs and back. Pressure increased on their soul, sending bolts of pain through Frisk's body. Oxygen was being slowly pressed out of their lungs, suffocating them.

NO! This isn't how it was supposed to end!

Pained screeches filled Frisk's ears and they looked up. Blasts of purple light attacked and disintegrated the tendrils. They screeched and receded, fleeing from their assaulter. Frisk's eyes widened, pupils shrunk into pinpricks at who they saw. It was-

"Gaster!" the teen cried out as they tried to move. Their arms and legs wouldn't respond, it was like jelly and refused to move.

" **Hello….my child."** The skeletal scientist slowly and tiredly greeted.

Frisk smiled up at him, then blacked out. The old monster sighed, and gently lifted the teen up bridal style and carried them to his own personal pocket of the Void. He rested them down in a corner to rest and sat away from them, watching their soul bob gently above their chest, soul barely shaking.

Gray. That was all they saw as they willed their eye lids to push up. They blinked and winced at the sudden light that poured into their unadjusted pupils. Frisk closed their eyes again and slowly opened them once more to allow their pupils to adjust. Coughing a bit, the teen sat up and turned their head.

" **I see that you're awake now."** Gaster commented, a slack smile on his face. Several pieces of him were missing from the last time Frisk got a look at him. It was all replaced by static that shifted and blinked. God, he looked awful, like he repeatedly took a sledgehammer to his face and body. He was also more transparent than Frisk remembered, fading in and out as if something was trying to pull him, but he kept climbing back up.

Frisk didn't really process what was being said to them. They only knew that his crooked, jagged mouth was moving, and broken syllables were pouring out. Neither did they register, when their brain instructed the teen to leap at him, arms encompassing and sinking into him.

Wails and apologies.

That was all the teen managed to belt out from their throat. Deep wails and rapid apologies that mixed into one another. Which each round of sobbing the teen squeezed tighter and tighter around the skeleton, fearing he would disappear the moment their arms slacked. Gaster had said nothing, simply rubbing calming circles into their back. He had watched everything that had transpired since the restaurant, unable to answer to back because he was too weak from the Void. Indeed, he had watched and was filled with horror at Omega Flowey and, pride because Frisk was learning to forgive and angery that the teen would risk being wiped from existence for a long dead skeleton whose faux life was almost over.

" **You can let go now. I'm not going anywhere."** The doctor tried to gently coax Frisk off him.

A few seconds passed before Frisk loosened their grasp on him and even more for them to let go. They looked up at him, and his disappointed expression. They knew that Gaster had not liked the decision they had made in the slightest. It was understandable really, but at that moment in time when they were hanging from the rail, that it was him or no one.

" **You shouldn't be here."** Gaster said flatly, crossing whatever remained of his arms.

"But- "the teen opened their mouth to protest.

" **-You shouldn't. Do you know the number of risks you've taken by coming here?"** the doctor cut them off. His brows were knitted, and he sounded livid. That was understandable as well.

"Yes! And I don't care!"

" **You can't get out. You're stuck. You won't be able to return. Ever. You had a chance to have a new life and you threw it away!"** he flung his arms about angrily, shouting at teen for making arguably one of the dumbest decisions they have ever made. **"You've made some ridiculous decisions face, but this was by far one of the most stupid you have ever made. I literally cannot believe you. Why on earth would you risk literally writing yourself out of existence for me?! You know nothing about me. I'm not worth saving!"**

"YES, YOU ARE! You deserve a second chance at life as well! What happened to you wasn't fair. It just wasn't. You're smart and you care about your family and friends. You persevere through the worst and still manage somehow not to turn into a horrible person. You are and loving and funny and sarcastic and I couldn't leave or move on knowing I have the power to change so much. I wanted to use it to save you from this!" their arms shot up, gesturing to the nothingness.

"And you know what? I don't care if I'm wiped. In the minds of the people I actually care about, I'm no more. But that's okay. Because there's you and me. It's always been you and I haven't it? Ever since I fell. You were there before Toriel and Flowey weren't you? Watching me. We can watch other people like how you've been watching me and be unnecessarily sarcastic and critical of their decisions. You can teach me science stuff and let me really get to know you. And you can really get to know me."

The firmness in their voice dipped into a sigh. "I just…. You were the only person to ever truly gave two hoots about me ever since falling into this place. Well…you and Grillby. Undyne and Alphys those…. the only reason we began to communicate is because it started out with them wanting to sacrifice me. I'm not really comfortable trying to build a relationship on that. Can you imagine the awkwardness? "Oh, hey Undyne? Remember how we first met?" "Oh totally! It was when I tried to harvest your soul to transform my king into a god and rain destruction upon your species right?" "They gave Gaster a 'see what I mean?' shrug and sighed

"We're not… I'm not…they…they aren't you." Frisk waved their hands in a manner Gaster wasn't sure what it meant. Their expression had too much emotion on it to be readable.

Gaster sighed his anger away. **"Do I really mean that much to you? That you would risk your life for me?"**

There was a pause. Uncertainty lined Frisk features before it straightened out and they gave a single affirmative nod. "Best friends have to stick together you know."

"… **best friends?"** the skeleton raised a brow, confused at the terminology used to describe their relationship.

"Of course. What else could we be other than best friends?" the teen said matter of factly and sat on the ground. "We've snarked our way through fearful situations, harassed each other to no end. You told me about your super traumatic past. I told you my real name. You get the gist no?"

With the tone Frisk used, Gaster didn't really have an argument. Plus, with how content they seemed, he really didn't want to ruin it for them. He did have to admit though it was kind of cute that the human thought of him that way. It reminded him slightly of Arthur and his polemic manner of talking.

Gaster bit the bottom of his lip. **"Are you positive that you want to stay down here with me forever? Not that you have a choice to leave anymore. It gets really boring. You and boring do not mix."**

Frisk laughed. "Well it was only boring because you didn't have me in here to make you question reality as you know it!"

Gaster stirred his head in an acknowledging manner. **"You making me question reality is in fact true. I wonder if anymore people like you exist."**

"Oh, ho ho _Trust me._ You _don't_ want anymore _Frisk's_ running about in the universe. _Especially_ if they're anything me. I'm sure the universe would crash." The teen quickly waved their hands as to say 'trust me. You don't want that.'

" **If you say so…."** The skeleton sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately. Gods…he was so tired. A deep selfish part of him was grateful that Frisk was willing to leap into the Core and suffer a life of nonexistence with him. Now he wasn't so sure. Ever since MTT restaurant, he found it harder and harder to 'stay awake' and stave off being completely absorbed by the Core. He didn't want to finally die and leave Frisk in this hell in vain.

" **So, Genius. What plan did you have proposed to get us out of this situation in the event that we actually could leave?"** Gaster asked prompting Frisk to actually think of some sort of solution.

Then, it happened. A snap somewhere. He could feel it in the scattered parts of his Soul. His life thread was unwinding, and it was unwinding fast. His vision became tunneled and black was starting to take over his vision. He opened his mouth to call out to Frisk but instead he coughed out black goo that was choking him silently. Pieces of him began to fade away and he could feel his consciousness waning. It was all too much. He was sliding backwards way too fast and collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Not completely sure actually. There was something being cooked up subconsciously since I actually had the balls to drop down here but I guess whatever I supposedly had fell to the wayside pretty quickly after- "Frisk cut themselves off as they turned towards the doctor. Sometime as they were talking, they turned their head in the completely opposite direction. When they looked back, they were horrified at what they saw.

He was fading, quickly. Pieces were breaking off of him, static replacing those missing areas. He blipped in and out of Frisk's vision quite literally and through it all, Gaster was unconscious though a pained expression lined his features.

The teen's eyes dilated. And their soul began to shake wildly. A sick feeling entered their stomach and the world spun rapidly. Thump. Thump Thump. Their heartbeat pounded loudly in their ears. Blood drained from their veins, leaving them ice cold with hitching breath. Then, they growled, a ferocious anger seeping into them. Why is it that everything they finally got something that they wanted it was ripped away from them?! Not this time.

"Please. Show me what I need to do." Frisk cupped their Soul in their hands. It flashed.

Time was running out for Gaster and Frisk needed to solve the issue fast. One of the main ones was that Gaster did not have his soul. At least in one piece. It was shattered across the Void, floating in particles. There had to be a way to bring it back together. Otherwise, Gaster would end up becoming a Flowey when he got outside. With narrowed eyes, Frisk concentrated and pulled up a panel. These were the names of everyone in the Underground. With their keyboard, they typed in his Fundamental Universe Number to pull up his information. It was all there now that the once previously missing number had been punched in earlier. It said nothing about the state of his soul other than what they had already knew about him. Nothing could be altered on this panel, it just showed the current state of all there was.

Like a flash of lightning, a piece of information was placed in their brain. They had a panel in which they could use to type in certain commands. They pulled it up but did not examine it as they normally would. They immediately got to work, typing in a command to restore Gaster's soul. They weren't sure if they could instruct more than one command to be carried out. Now was not the time to experiment, just do what they knew but doing what they knew was not an option as they didn't know anything Long slender fingers were a blur on the keys.

Their fist slammed on the Enter button and they watched. Tiny miniscule particles floating in the air glowed. They twinkled like diamonds, dazzling and bright and zipped about the room they were in until the particles were sucked into a focal point. The mass of particles grew and grew until it began to take shape. At first it was small, unidentifiable until it became a upside down heart. A soul. Gaster's soul.

Frisk felt breathless and light as a feather. It actually worked. They looked at it hovering in the air and settling over Gaster's chest. It didn't sink in. That wasn't fine, but it wasn't breaking into bits again either. It was encased in a transparent gold bubble that shielded it from the effects of the Void.

'The bubble must be the reason it isn't sinking in. Monsters can't handle determination.' Frisk concluded.

They looked at Gaster again and frowned. Most of his body was missing, and Frisk doubt they could bring back his body like how they could with his soul. The pieces were actually gone unlike his Soul which was still here but scattered. They wracked their brain. Think. Think. They needed to think. His soul was safe; therefore, his mind was safe because his Soul was the embodiment of him.

The they pulled up the TYPE COMMAND panel again, but their fingers hesitated over the keys of the board. Uncertainty filled them. They weren't sure how to go about this. Cracking noises. Frisk whipped their head to see the bubble starting to sport hairline fractures along its surface. If it broke Gaster's soul would be exposed to the Void again and if that happened, Frisk wasn't sure they'd be able to bring it back together. It was already too susceptible to the Void.

Frisk huffed through their nose, gripped the back of what he was wearing and hoisted him over their shoulders as much as they could. Their mouth was pressed into a thin line and typed the following instructions.

LEAVE VOID.

Time slowed as their hand fell to press the Enter button. Frisk's heart beat in their eardrums. Hope rose within them. Could this be it? Could they really get out this way? It seemed all to easy. Too convenient. Like someone had skipped the most critical part of a complex process and skipped to the part where it all worked out. It most definitely could not be this easy. The universe didn't work that way. It was hard and convoluted and forced you to walk the long hard road. Frisk swallowed their pessimism. Perhaps an easy way was exactly what they needed. They've always been on the long hard road. They deserved a break, didn't they?

Fingers touched the panel and pressed down. Frisk's heart dropped into their stomach like lead.

**ERROR: COMMAND UNAVAIABLE**

As expected, Frisk growled, gritting their teeth. Nothing could be this easy couldn't it? They slammed the panel again and it shattered. They yelled into the Void.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US HERE. I REFUSE TO LET YOU DICTATE OUR FUTURES. YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHETHER WE REMAIN HERE OR NOT. I WILL REBEL YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL BECAUSE YOU. ARE. _NOTHING!"_

As Frisk shouted obscenities at the Void, they hardly noticed their Enter button rise up and reconstruct itself, as a different option. Spit flew from their mouth and their face was red, they stomped and raised threatening fists at the ceiling. They looked as if they were having a temper tantrum.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me! I have all this power and I can do nothing with it! Nothing!" Frisk kicked their foot up and it bucked hard against the panel. They hissed and drew their foot closer to themselves. After wincing for a bit, they looked up and notices the panel.

"Over…ride?" Frisk titled their head and looked at it. This was the second time they had seen it ever since learning about their ability.

They drew closer to it. Override: Using your authority to reject or cancel one's decision; to interrupt the action of in order to take manual control. A sideways grin grew on Frisk's face. This was it. This was the power needed to get themselves out of the Void. Screw the promise they had made. This was more important. They placed their hands on it and looked at the ceiling.

"You hear me Void! You have no control over us! Goodbye." Frisk grabbed the cracking bubble containing Gaster's soul and slammed hard on the Override button, rejecting the Void down to the last fiber of their Soul. A light encompassed Frisk and the bubble they were holding and disappeared in a shimmer of golden energy.

Due to the nature of the Override, Frisk was not dropped off at their last save point. Save points were part of a power that Frisk did not exclusively own but simply had the power to access. Resets and all subsequent abilities belonged to someone else. Frisk had to manually place in where they wanted to be sent. As such they found themselves in a black room, similar to that of the Game Over screen. A large panel with the word PLACES stamped out on the front hovered in the front of them. On the panel were a list of all the places Frisk has ever been. Many of the areas where decked out in gray considering they were places above the mountain. Areas that they had access to glowed green.

With their grip still tight on Gaster and the bubble, which had stopped cracking, the teen looked at all the options available. Going to the throne room was a definite no no. They didn't want to startle everyone with Gaster's sudden appearance. Plus, Gaster himself needed sometime adjusting to when he finally got outside. Having a bunch of people around him was not going to help in the slightest.

Their eyes ran up and down the list until they stopped.

"Grillby's. Please take us to Grillby's." Frisk selected that option, remembering how kindly the fire elemental had treated them. They also vaguely remembered Gaster mentioning the elemental and him being friends.

The black room disappeared.

They were moving fast, faster than the speed of light. Somewhere during transport, the teen had accidentally let go of Gaster and orb, which caused them to panic. Their Soul fluttered wherever it currently was, and a feeling of dread entered their stomach. Wherever that was too. The human had a vague sense of where they were but not specific enough to be acutely aware of what their body parts where doing. It was like being in that stage of half -sleep where your consciousness was somewhat awake, but your body had checked out for lunch a long time ago.

As rapidly as the journey was was as rapidly as the journey ended. The teen didn't specify where exactly at Grillby's where they wanted to be dropped, so they just ended up flying through the diner's front window. Shards of glass flew everywhere, cutting into skin. The teen's body collided with a table and there was another heavy thump some distance away. Frisk vaguely heard a smoky gasp being let out and the clinking of glass on a counter.

Fatigue overtook them, but they willed their body not to fall unconscious. Instead, they pushed their way up to their knees and sat there for a bit until the world stopped spinning. Once it finally stopped, Frisk got a got look at what was around them. The bar was, thankfully empty. All of the chairs had been turned upside down on the tables and the floors had been swept.

'Must be closing time.' Frisk thought. A fiery hand outstretched towards them and Frisk didn't need to look at who it was to see if it was safe to grasp.

"You've made quite a mess my dear. Pray tell. What it is that you were doing that requires you to be flying through windows?" Grillby asked the teen in a light joking manner, though the concern was evident.

"Long story." Frisk said as they were hoisted off the ground. They shook their hair and glass bits fell of, clinking quietly to the ground. "Sorry about the mess." Frisk looked sheepish.

"It's fine. What's important is that you didn't get hurt…. much." Amber eyes looked at the small cuts on the teens face.

Grillby turned around to the form sprawled on the ground near to them and raised a fiery brow. He went over, as did Frisk and both knelt down. The figure was wearing, black shoes and a black pants. His also black coat was flipped over his head to reveal a thick cream sweater and the tassels of a purple scarf could be seen beneath the coat. Grillby grabbed the body and flipped it over to see who it was. When he did, both he and Frisk gasped.

"…Gaster…?" Grillby mumbled, breathless as thin smoke seeped from his mouth. You could tell that he had tunnel vision now, only focusing on the cracked face. Molten tears drained from his eyes and plopped to the floor as he remembered everything.

Frisk was in disbelief as well. How did this happen? When did this happen? What exactly happened? His features were sharper and more pronounced now, not some blob of goop that constantly shifted. His previously egg-shaped head looked like an actual skull and you could see in the individual joints in Gaster's hands.

Tears fell from their eyes now as the implications of this hit them. It worked. They were free from the Void.

Gaster was free from the Void.

"…when did I forget?" Grillby sounded horrified at himself but never peeled his eyes off the skeleton's slender frame. "When did I forget one of my best friends? Why…."

Gaster had begun to shift. He groaned and coughed, the sounds coming out of his mouth grating. His face clenched in pain and he suddenly bolted up right and his eyes snapped open. His was frozen in place for a few seconds before looking about wildly like someone who just woke up from a nightmare. He was disoriented and there was just so much color and so much sounds. There was silence for so long that now he could hear everything. The buzz of electricity, the breaths of those in the room, the pitter patter of tiny feet beneath the wood. Termites he guessed. It was overwhelming. Gaster then looked down at his hands and flexed each one as if they weren't his. He looked mystified as if he had never seen a pair of hands before his is life. The old scientist was playing with them, flexing each joint and just making sure that they were in all the right places. He grabbed at himself and was shocked that he was solid. He was no longer a goopy melted mess but solid. Sharp in places where he was sharp and round in places where he was round. And as he became more aware of his current state, more emotion started to flood him. Hope. Disbelief. Joy. His soul was abuzz with a concoction of different feelings he hadn't felt in such a long time they were nearly unrecognizable. He was suddenly aware of the presence of two other living organisms beside himself.

Living.

That was a word that he wasn't able to describe himself with for such a long life. It felt amazing to be classified as alive. Alive. That's what he was wasn't he? Alive. It was strange and he still could not believe it. He still wondered if this was just a hyper realistic dream, he had made up for himself. It couldn't be the case though. He hadn't dreamt for a long time. Not since he was trapped inside the Void. He never slept only was and wasn't at the same time.

He then whipped his head to the side. Two people were kneeling next to him. He noticed Grillby first. The elementals sharp flames crackled and sparked with disbelief, joy, horror.

"… **Grillby...?"** his one working socket went black. He hands instantly grabbed for his clothes. He needed something to fiddle with to reaffirm reality. This couldn't be real could it. It was such a long time. There was no way Grillby would remember him.

"Gaster…" Grillby was at a loss for words, only able to say that one name.

"… **You can see me?"** Gaster was struck with incredulousness. Grillby actually could see him. He was invisible for so long. He was surprised that he was actually recognizable.

"Yes…Yes. I can see you." Grillby nodded his head

"… **Do you remember me…"** he asked the million-dollar question. His soul ricochet back and forth between his ribcage.

"…Yes. I do…I remember everything. Dings." Grillby smiled and more tears fell.

At hearing this, Gaster finally cried. He wailed, big fat purple tears drained from his sockets. His body shuddered, and not in the liquid way either. He sobbed and let go of all the emotions he had ever held in. He was real. This was real. He was real and this wasn't some dream. After an eternity he was home.

Gaster initiated first contact with another living being, wanting to feel something that wasn't clothes to make absolutely sure this wasn't a dream. When his arms wrapped around Grillby and didn't phase through, he started crying again. He felt Grillby's warmth and how it seeped through his marrow and the silk texture of his vest and the cotton of his shirt. Grillby wasn't startled at the hug and returned the affection just as much, squeezing him tightly and afraid to let him go.

Still hugging Grillby, Gaster looked to Frisk who was just starting at the two, a just smile on their face and wiping tears.

" **Thank you. For saving me."**


	62. Part 2: Two Truths But No Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey Sucks 2: Electric Boogaloo

An eternity passed before Gaster and Grillby let go of each other, before the sobs and sniffles subdued and  before  the tight squeezes loosened.  Yet, even after they broke apart, they still grasped onto each other’s hands tightly. Grillby did not want Gaster to slip away again.  Gaster wiped a few more stray tears from his sockets and Grillby cleaned his  soot stained  lens on  the underside of this vest . Meanwhile, Frisk had gotten up and found  a broom,  and  beg un to sweep the shattered glass into a dustpan and straighten the crooked chairs and desks.

“How ?” Grillby asked, voice hoarse from crying .  “How are you here? Where did you go?” The bartender didn’t understand. How could a childhood friend suddenly disappear for so many years and managed to be completely forgotten?

Gaster blinked at Grillby for a second before turning his head down and wrapping his arms around himself. A haunted expression donned his features. “I …I…It was just…I couldn’t I just…”  The scientist began to shudder as he mentally sunk backwards, away from reality and once again into the torturous home he had know n for so long , stuttering and tears forming in his sockets again.

“Shh shh. ” The fire elemental  quickly  consoled Gaster, rubbing calming circles in the skeleton’s back. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

The Former Royal scientist shook his head and wiped at the tears that pricked at his sockets. Experience had taught him to talk early on so that when the problem grew, there would always be someone to help. Gaster let out a  breath and dragged a hand down his face. The sensation was odd . 

He told Grillby about the Core and how there was an  “ incident ” that resulted in him getting erased from existence. How he was subjected to watching the world function perfectly without him, watching Sans and Papyrus grow up without him. About the horrors of the Void and the silence and the nothingness. He  decided  to spare Grillby the knowledge of Sans’ true face. That was something that needed to be said while he was present. Sans and Grillby had a good relationship so Gaster didn’t want to destroy it at the moment.  All while Gaster spoke, he broke into fits of crying and coughing, sometimes becoming silent for several moments before starting again. His body  trembled as he regaled Grillby with a nightmare that ha d n’t been over for a proper ten minutes yet.

And a s Gaster spoke, Grillby listened to every word, completely drinking everything in. The elemental’s flames  sharpened and rounded and crackled in response to various things he was told. Smoke pouring from his mouth when he was angry and licks of different colors swimming through his flames as to reflect his emotional state.

By the time Gaster was done, he was reduced to a sobbing mess, clearly traumatized from the experience and was going to need much therapy afterwards. Grillby comforted his  long-lost friend once more, whispering sweet nothings to him.

“Wow …that’s just. Wow….” Grillby was flabbergasted, absolutely speechless.  “That must have been so so  traumatizing for you…I can’t even imagine….”

“Then remain that way. These horrors…I wouldn’t even wish it upon my worst enemy.” Gaster’s voice was barely above a whisper. His throat hurt and was raw.

“What I don’t understand is…” Frisk  began to ask, voice quiet and not looking up from their task . “How would a geothermal power generator completely erase something from existence? What kind of  power supply even does that?”

Grillby  looked to Gaster as Frisk went to dump the mixture of glass shards and dirt into a garbage bin. 

Gaster  sighed and drew in a little closer on himself . He needed to brace himself for what he was about to tell them. Absolutely no one other than himself, the king and queen knew about the true purpose of the Core. This would be the first time he’d tell  anyone besides the Dremurrs about its real function since the idea was brought up. It honestly never occurred to the scientist that one day he’d have to  actually explain what the Core is to a  non-royal . Besides, even if he had been at that time, allowed to speak the truth, it would be very strange and difficult to bring up in casual conversation.

“The Core is… not a power generator and was not intended to be a power source for the Underground. Electricity just so happened to be a side effect.”Gaster began, garnering Frisk’s attention.

“ …. Many monsters believe that the Core is a self - powered machine that sucks up the heat energy from the lava and turns it into electrical energy to power the Underground. That is not the case. In reality, the lava powers the Core. What the Core does is absorb magic from the Barrier and deletes it out of existence. ” 

All there was were quizzical expressions, raised eyebrows and tilted heads. Gaster took those all as signs that he needed to explain further so that they could understand . He clenched his teeth a little tighter as he did not have any lips to purse. Yet, the buzzing of the lights inside the diner made it a little bit difficult for him to focus on his explanation. It echoed annoyingly in his skull and he had to place his hands where his temples would be to rub out the sharp pain that began to form.

“ The … idea was to lessen the strength of the Barrier so that less souls would be needed to break it . Trying to completely dissolve the Barrier would be impractical and nearly impossible so we just settled for weakening it .  To do that,  the human  magic from the barrier would  need to be taken out.  The main issue was where would it go.  Magic is a form of energy. It can neither be created nor destroyed, only transformed from one form to the next. So…what if the magic never existed in the first place? ”  Gaster stopped to take a breath even though he didn’t need to breathe. He just found the motion calming. Speaking about this made him more nervous than he originally thought. Maybe it was because he was going into detail about the machine that killed him.

“I…. did some research and found that we exist in what is know n as  a ‘timeline’ . There are many of these timelines that exist and between them lies the Void….my  former  prison. Anything that falls into the Void completely ceases to exist because it is no longer linked to a timeline. The Void is where we sent the magic.”

“ The process of  sending the magic to the Void took and released a lot of energy.  Thus, the  never-ending lava stream would be used to power the Core and the energy emitted by the erasure was  channeled and converted into electricity for monsters to use. ”  Gaster finished.

There were several beats of silence, where the only noise made was the  monotonous ticking of the clock on Grillby’s wall. However, to Gaster,  then light ticking sounded like loud pounding and he wished for it to stop.

“So …how did Frisk manage to pull you out then ? I’m glad she did but if everything that fall s in get s erased , b y that same principle, shouldn’t Frisk have gotten erased as well?” Grillby asked the scientist, confused at one thing.

Frisk became a little more aware at the mention of their name and scrolled their eyes to Gaster to see what solution to the question the scientist would come up with. They highly doubted that Gaster would tell Grillby about Override. Its history is a long-convoluted mess that is even deeply tied into Grillby’s own trauma’s. Gaster did not want to send Grillby into some sort of PTSD attack while possibly triggering one of his own.

“The design of the Core is so that it deletes  just  magic from existence. Humans, as I have found out, no longer have magic. So, my guess is, is that despite falling into the Core, it did not recognize Frisk since they do not have magic, therefore did not erase them. When they found a way out, they just brought me with them. That part, I have yet to figure out.”  Gaster fabricated a lie.

“Wait . But I thought  anything that fell into the Core got erased because it was no longer linked to our timeline?” Grillby asked, noticing the inconsistencies with both of Gaster’s explanations.

Frisk choked on their spit, not expecting Grillby to catch the flaw. Though, they supposed they should give the flaming bartender some credit. He seemed well educat ed and was one of Gaster’s closest friends after all. There had to be times when the two talked but it was mostly just Gaster droning on about some scientific jargon and Grillby was forced to learn a thing or two about science to understand half of what the skeleton was trying to say.

“Sorry . I must have combined two different thoughts into one….it happens sometimes. What I meant is that b ecause human soul s are stronger, Frisk’s link to the timeline  must have been strong enough to resist being erased by the Void. At least, that’s what my hypothesis is. I was…very very… unconscious during the time period in which Frisk rescued me. I have yet to know of the full details myself.”  Gaster smoothed over his mistake.

Grillby nodded. “I understand better now. And I am glad that the ordeal is over now. At least physically though. Mentally…it is still a  way to go. But don’t worry because I am here now. I’ll help you and I won’t let you go again.” Grillby’s flames snapped with firmness and determination.  “I promised Verdana that I’d look over her little brother. I failed her once. I won’t fail her again.”

Gaster, who had his head down, looked up at Grillby when he mentioned his sister’s name.  “Dana ...is she…”  the skeleton trailed off from his question, not wanting to even finish the thought. Yet, his fears where confirmed when Grillby sighed a breath of hot smoke.

“Verdana is no more. There is only the River person now. Sorry Gaster.” His flames dimmed.

“ … I expected as much.” 

With a grunt, Grillby stood up and extended a hand to Gaster.  “Enough moping. This is a time of celebration no? My best friend is back from the  dead, so drinks are on me .

Gaster took  the warm hand and tried to hoist himself up, but found he was extremely shaky on his legs.  The two sticks wobbled furiously beneath him and  were almost like liquid . H e ended up falling to the ground but  Grillby caught him before he was able  to hit the floor. The flame elemental stabilized the skeleton and put one of Gaster’s bony arms across his broad shoulders.

“Easy there.  P ut one foot in front of the other.  Just like that…” 

Gaster, with much difficulty walked over the bar and let out a sigh of relief when he sat down on the stool .  “No drinks . Maybe later.” He politely declined the elemental’s offer .  “Besides , I think my body still needs more time to stabilize before I can start to consume anything .” He pressed a finger against a cheekbone which sunk in.

“Oh .” The elemental blinked.  “I knew were a softy  G, but I didn’t think it was that literal.”

“Did you just \- “ Gaster smiled through gritted teeth, like he wanted to be mad but just couldn’t. But it was Grillby, he couldn’t be mad at Grillby. And apricated the elemental’s effort to cheer him up

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Confused stares went all around. Grillby put his hand in one of his apron pockets to check if his phone was  ringing . It wasn’t. Gaster didn’t own a cell phone, so that left Frisk. The teen was fumbling with the device, trying to swipe to answer it without cutting their thumb on the cracked glass. The poor thing had been through a lot.

“Hello ?” they answered finally, though an eyebrow was raised as they pondered who could possibly be calling them. 

“GREETINGS HUMAN!” it was Papyrus, he sounded cheerful. However, there was a slight tinge of nervousness that only people who’ve truly experienced all that is Papyrus could detect .

“What’s up.” Frisk answered casually, hoping that their tone would calm  the skeleton brother down .

“NOTHING ACTUALLY, EXCEPT OUR DESIRES FOR YOU TO COME BACK TO THE  BARRIER . THERE’S ONE MORE UH…FRIEND HERE…THAT WOULD REALLY LIKE TO UM MEET YOU.  SO, IF YOU CAN HURRY UP COME TO MEET THEM, THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL! ” then he hung up rather quickly, as if he didn’t want to irritate someone dangerous with his usual ramblings.

Frisk pulled the phone away from their ear and stared at if for a few seconds, eyebrow still raised.

“O…kay?”

“Who was  it Frisk ?”  Gaster asked , swiveling towards them in the chai r. He went to do some sort of motion  with his hands but couldn’t figure out how to work the m so settled for folding them neatly in his lap. He was  trying to  get used to having actual arms and hands when previously all he had was goop. The skeleton found that he didn’t know what to do with them anymore, so just settled for having them resting neatly on something to avoid looking like a fool.

“It was Papyrus, he wanted me to come back to the barrier . Something about another friend who wanted to meet me?  Sounds strange . He s eemed nervous, which is quite unlike him.” Frisk stuffed the telecommunications device back into their pocket.

“But if he’s in trouble, then I have to go help him.” Frisk pressed their mouth into a thin line , determination on their face as they looked between Grillby and Gaster.

“I’m coming to help too.”  Gaster began to push off the stoo l, that same determination on his face. He was never there for the two boys when they needed him the most. Now that he was back, he would do all that he could. Even if they didn’t remember him

“No. You can barely walk let alone fight if something bad is going to happen. Stay here with Grillby and recover.”  The teen disagreed with Gaster’s choice.

“I concur.” Grill b y  nodded, and leaned to grasp the skeleton’s shoulder, signaling him to stay.

Gaster shook his head and stood on the ground. Solid.  And walked towards  Frisk unshakably “I’m coming.” His voice was firm despite the way it naturally  wobbled, and his eyes blazed with resolution.

Frisk just sighed. It looked like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  Though, Frisk internally smiled and respected his slight stubbornness.  “Fine .” They looked up at Grillby to see if the elemental was going to come  as well .

He shook his head , flames flickering about his crown . “The window is  as you can see. G one. I need to put something up so no one can  jump in and steal my liquor before a replacement glass is put in. I wish you well though.” Grillby said as he disappeared behind the door of the fire exit.

Frisk and Gaster gave a single nod  to each other  before heading out the door.  The biting cold air coupled with the sounds of screaming Snowdin children and an  all-around cacophony of excess noise and  twinkling light overloaded the  scientist’s senses. He gripped his skull in  pain and almost fell to one knee , a strangled gasp of pain squeezing between his tightly grit teeth . Frisk looked at him worriedly, about to open their mouth to tell him to go back inside but got waved off.

“I’m fine.”  He grunted letting go of his skull and sounding a bit ticked off with  himself. “I’m eventually going to have to start getting used to being alive again and everything that comes with it.  So, I might as well start now.”

Frisk huffed through the nose and folded their arms .” If you say so. It going to be a long walk back to the Castle. I’m not sure you might be able to make it.”

With the various noises and fluctuating temperatures and different smells that were to be experience on the journey through the Underground, Frisk wasn’t sure Gaster’s newly redeveloped senses wasn’t going to appreciate an influx of chunks of rapidly shifting information. His bout of sensory overload was a testament to the point the teen was trying to make. And they had barely left the porch of the diner. Imagine sprinting through an entire cave.

“As if I’m going to make that treacherous journey in my current state. No no no. We, my dear, are going to use a shortcut.” Gaster seemed to read Frisk’s mind and had a side ways grin on his face. The type of side ways grin that read  ‘I am thinking of an idea. And it is very very bad’.

“I believe that is a very poor desi \- “

Before Frisk could finish their comment , Gaster swiftly wrapped an arm around their waist and drew them closer to him. Then he concentrated, eyes g lowing purple  and the two bodies  disappearing in a  flash  of blue light. The two were thrown into the Throne Room. Gaster landed softly in the bountiful flowers but Frisk crashed into the  wooden armrest of the throne.

“Your teleporting is selective  I see.” Frisk wheezed sarcastically ,  rolling off the chair and  holding their stinging back. The teen landed on the very edge of the arm rest which dug into the center of their back as their weight fell on it.

“I’m surprised I was actually able to teleport. I was expecting my magic to give out on me and for us to end up walking anyway.”  He picked the  clinging  petals o f f his scarf and  dusted himself off,  look ing down at the mess of roots, soil and petals. Asgore was going to freak out when he saw and smelt the overturned earth .

“Lucky us. Let’s go.” Frisk  deadpanned ,  somewhat run  limping to  the throne room as to take out the kinks in their back but then skidded to a stop when they realized Gaster wasn’t following them.

“I don’t know how to start or accelerate.” he looked embarrassed; face tinted with purple as he just stood there. Grillby had supported him earlier but now there was nothing to jump start his legs. At least he was standing without risk of collapsing again so that was something.

Frisk sighed and  dragged a hand down their face. They  grabbed the skeleton’s hand, avoidin g the holes. They weren’t sure if the injury was sensitive  or not and opted not to touch it at all  rather discover by hurting the skeleton monster. The teen walked ,  slowly encouraging Gaster to step then  speeding up as to force Gaster to speed up lest he tripped. Slowly but surely, Frisk kept going faster and faster. Late, but soon enough, the two were dashing to the Barrier.

Frisk and Gaster skidded to a  stop and looked up  absolutely  horrified. Frisk’s hands flew to their mouth while Gaster’s jaw nearly unhinged and dropped to the floor.

It was Flowey. That yellow pain. He had them all strung up and suspended in their air like frozen meat T horny vines, squeez ed and compress ed them, causing them to scream out in pain. Frisk swore they saw their bodies flash this bright red to symbolize the agony that their friends were in.

“Hey ! Leave them alone you bastard.” Frisk growled at Flowey , horror quickly forming into an anger. They were sick of Flowey and his awful shenanigans. Right now, they would have been fearful of him considering they were still somewhat frightened of his Omega form. At this moment, they didn’t care, and their rage over powered their fear. Flowey just  had  to come in right when Frisk was  a hair’s breadth away from reaching a happy ending. It was as if he had some kind of radar that sensed when the teen was finally happy and burst in as soon as that radar said Frisk’s happiness was at its peak. No more. Frisk was going to shred that radar to metal scraplets. 

“Shut up.” He hissed  back at the teen, annoyed with their kindergarten responses. T hen looked  curiously  to Gaster. Not in the sense that he never saw Gaster before. Oh no. Flowey knew very well who the good doctor was. He just wanted to know what the poor scientist was doing here. Last time Flowey checked, Gaster was a little…erased from existence. Fl owey grinned maliciously. Another pawn to use against that annoying brat.

Frisk noticed Flowey eyeing Gaster evilly and stepped defensively in front of the skeleton.  There was no way he was going to allow that weed to hurt him. He had already been through enough. He did not need an encounter with this flower to add to his list  of traumatic experiences. Knowing Flowey, he most  definitely would not take it easy on the poor skeleton since to Flowey he was probably ‘new’. Frisk narrowed their eyes to slits and  gave Flowey a  harrowing glare that read  ‘don’t you  even  dare’.  Their teeth were grit and fists were balling and up in a threaten position. Flowey just shrieked with laughter at the display.

“gaster.” a soft , weak voice pulled the attention of the human , skeleton and soulless monster. 

All three craned their necks up to see who called the former Royal Scientist.

It was Sans, with fat blue tears draining from his blank sockets, enough to dehydrate someone and wearing the guiltiest expression Frisk had ever seen on anyone’s face in their entire life thus far . Despite  having no lips, it seemed as if he had lips that were  trembling terribly.

“i’m sorry.” He whined like a small child , sniffling.

The older skeleton looked at Sans, seeming blankly as a thin stream of purple tears drained down from his one working eye. It looked as if Gaster mentally had gone out to lunch, leaving a stoic shadow to temporarily take his place and react on his behalf. His shallow breaths and the quivering of his balled hands told another story of his emotions. A story filled will pain, disappointment, wisps of fear at his own “son”. But, if you stared closer, you could see the corners of Gaster’s mouth turn up ever so slightly. Barely visible to one who wasn’t specifically looking for any movement on Gaster’s face. It was a very very muted joy at finally being able to see the two boys he cared for in person once more. To finally be able to touch them without phasing through, and for them to see him and for them to cry and laugh and hold each other once more as they so blissfully did all those many years ago. Deep down though, Gaster knew that their relationship would never again be what it once was. You can erase memories, but the Soul will always remember.

“SANS. WHO IS THIS MYSTERY SKELETON AND WHY ARE YOU CRYING?” Papyrus asked, worri ed as he looked towards his sobbing brother. 

Sans didn’t answer, or rather, he couldn’t. He was too busy crying and feeling awful to register what was being said to him.

“I-I’m…” Gaster tried to answer Papyrus’  question but found that he couldn’t quite answer. He wanted  so badly  to say that he was their father. But that was now made clear to him it was never the truth. His heart longed to be named  “Dad ” once more, but the logical side of him told him that it didn’t make  sense. It wasn’t the truth. There was no longer a point.

“You want to know who he is Papyrus?” Flowey  butted in and asked like a parent  with ulterior motives  talking to a toddler. Sweet but without any sweet intentions.  “Well lil’ old me will just have to tell you!”

Giggles ensued then j agged teeth  and  pitch-black eyes , draining black viscous were all that there was of Flowey.

He opened his mouth and told them. And no. It was not that he was Sans and Papyrus dad. It was not that he was the Former Royal Scientist. Rather, it was something that no one, not even those who predicted the future could have possibly seen coming.

Silence. Absolute silence. Even the groans and cries of the entangled cut short. A chill swept through the air and slapped everyone with the force of a freight train packed with coal at the speed of a bullet train.  If that was a force that was tangible, it would have sent everyone who heard the answer reeling backwards. 

“What .”  breathed several people at once. Mainly Sans, Frisk and Gaster. Their voices were quivering in pure shock and disbelief. Confusi on swarmed them, and their souls felt sick. Somehow, they knew that everything they had thought they had known would be completely flipped upside down.

Flowey sighed , disappointed in their lack of reaction. He expected someone to scream at him in rage, asking stupid annoying questions in confusing. Quite possibly faint. He knew how sensitive the situation was. He mentally shrugged. Can’t win them all.

“How disappointing, I honestly  thought I could pull more from you. Well, I  guess I can’t completely blame you idiots for your ignorance .”

“What are you talking about flower ?” Frisk ’s face was calculatingly neutral. Voice calm and cold, unrelenting to reveal any possible emotion they were feeling after the initial shock had died down. Frisk understood that this was a critical topic, involving serious traumas that needed to be treaded lightly upon. This was no time for sarcastic remarks or any feeling that Flowey could use to manipulate anyone.

“yeah. what’s going on salad?you can’t lie to a liar.” The skeletons face was stained by his. tears. His eye lights were back but dim, nearly pinpricks to show his exhaustion. He had a firm expression on his face, somehow bordering anger and a fear about a truth he was soon about to find out. It made for a strange expression considering their places on the emotion spectrum.

“Who said I was lying though? Well I guess it’s t ime for some exposition! ” Flowey sing songed,  bouncing up and down on his flexible stem.  He seemed very excited to say what he had to say. An excited Flowey is not a good Flowey.

Snakes crawled in the pits of Gaster’s  nonexistent stomach as his soul pounded about in his rib cage.

“As half of you idiots know by now who my true identity is,  I’ m not gonna spoil it for anyone who actually doesn’t know. Takes the fun out of it. But for some context, I died and was unfortunately reincar na ted as a  soulless flowe r thanks to our dear doctor Alphys.” Flowey began bitterly  and waved a vine in her direction . He squeezed the vines constricting her,  causing the doctor to cry out in pain. He let out a chuckle. Inflicting pain on others always cheered him up.

“However , this horrid existence of mine came with some delicious compensation.” The flower winked and stuck his  tongue out seeming to perk up a little bit . “Can anyone guess?”

“The ability to RESET.” Frisk filled in the blanks.  “Those glowing stars. The Save Points . They’ re originally  yours, aren’t they? The only reason I was ab l e to use them is  because my Determination managed  to  overtake your s.”

“Ding Ding Ding! Give the idiot a gold star! Yes, I was given the ability to RESET and with it I could do whatever I wanted. I made friends with everyone. I killed everyone. I made everyone kill each other.  I exhausted every single  possibility this piece of crap timeline had to offer. I thought I was going to die again. This time from boredom!” Flowey dro o ped dramatically then perked up again but with an annoyed expression like had just been told something nasty. That nerve grinding overly high and sarcastic voice he had lowered considerably.

“What I hadn’t counted on was other people remembering the resets. As far as I kn e w, I was the only one aware and once I started over, the slate was completely wiped. Turns out smudges were left behind. And guess who was the one who picked up on those smudges.” Flowey growled and peered at Gaster with an irked expression on his face.

“gaster ?  b ut how?” Sans was confused and shifted uncomfortably in his thorny  prison . He thought he was the only one who was able to remember Flowey’s resets considering he was not originally a part of this timeline, and therefore not really bound to its rules.

“His trait is more prominent in his soul than in other monsters. His abnormal amount of perseverance, at least according to monster standards retained those memories. Otherwise they would be erased as well.  I remember  being told …a story … that involved a human resetting and he was the only one amongst  h is friends that felt something strange was going on.” Frisk breathed out the answer, face at Flowey but eyes stretching across to Gaster, who had a carefully neutral expression on his face.

“Wow you dummies sure are picking up on this much faster than I anticipated.  Even adding your own important info.  Maybe we can actually get to the fun stuff quite sooner than expected!”  Flowey ’s withering sarcasm returned briefly. 

“keep talking plant.” Sans growled, wanting to know what the undead monster was blathering on about.

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Whatever. So yeah. Crackhead over there caught up on my hijinks. That’s when I knew I was about to become lawn clippings. Somehow, he found out about my real identity, which only made problems worse for me. If he had actually caught me and revealed my secrets, I knew my fun would be over. That’s when I decided it was time to get rid of our dear old doctor.”

Gaster, Frisk and Sans flinched at the menacing tone Flowey used .

“I kept resetting to the point from before he found out who I was so that I could have time to think of a proper way to get rid of him. If he was dead before he found out, then I wouldn’t have to worry about exposure . It became difficult because, as you know he was aware of my Resets. During this period, I did a little bit of snooping and found out  the truth about our lovely Core!”

“what truth ?”  Sans asked the sadistic flower , raising a brow bone. He had worked on the Core himself as well. Along with a team of Gaster’s closest  associates. There was not an inch of its  schematics that Sans hadn’t been given permission to review. 

Meanwhile, Gaster and Frisk just gave each other  ‘oh crap’  looks and began sweating. This wasn’t looking good. Well, in all honesty, it wasn’t peaches and cream to begin with. Flowey knowing the truth about the Core wasn’t good at all. He could literally erase any one that posed  so much as a virtual threat to him. No one would be none the wiser.

“I not going to tell you that Snas . I don’t have the right. Not that  it stopping me or anything. I just don’t feel like telling you. But do know that that  truth will come into play quite soon!” the Flowey giggled, not answering the round skeleton’s question before going back to his rather lengthy explanation.

“Yet knowing that truth simply wasn’t enough. I needed someway to implement it. I decided to push the issue with that fool scientist to the side for now and keep my  activities on the down low to keep him  from ripping my precious petals to pieces! ” Flowey fawned  fright, bending his stem downwards as to cower in fear. 

How disgusting.

A wild grin spread on his face.  “Lo and Behold! Just when things started to get boring after not Resetting, I was given a new toy to play with! A human had fallen into the Underground! There was so much I could do with him. I could feel he had a strong sense of Justice. And believed that having the monsters trapped Underground was wrong. What a softie.” Flowey rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“It was that same softness of his that led to his downfall, and the downfall of every monster that came into contact with him. I pretended to be  his guide, his friend.” Flowey smiled and clasped two of his  vines together .  “What . An. Idiot.”

His malicious grin turned outright  venomous .  “At the last moment, I took  possession of his body through the  poison in my thorns and forced him to kill every monster that he had helped during his time in the Underground. Oh! You guys have seen the look on those poor monsters faces.  The absolute fear and despair they had, staring at the wrong end of the barrel. On the opposite side, flashing red and green eyes that just bore into your soul. ”

That giddy expression Flowey wore slowly faded as he told another part  of this story.  “Of course, wind got to Hotland and  Dr.W.D. D Egghead and his bare minimum son  just  had  to be there . I guess I can’t be completely irritated. They were just at work and had no idea it was me, but it was still pretty annoying to see them.”

“Justget to the goddamn point Flowey! I’m tired of hearing your useless drivel. You still haven’t explained any of what you meant by saying Gaster is-!” Frisk snapped, tired of listening to Flowey droneon and not receiving any useful information.

“-Fine fine! Jeez. It’s like you people don’t know any thing about a good build.” Flowey cut the human off, huffed and pretended to be offended.  “This is why Gaster is my resurrected murder victim.”

Flowey’s face split in half. Directly down the middle with large jagged teeth too big for his jaw. The pits of his eyes were voids, sucking in light. And his voice reverberated through the empty space of the Barrier, layering over each other and making his next words  soul sucking .

“ _I_ forced the human to push  Dr. Gaster into the Core and erase him from existence.”


	63. Part 3: Asriel Dreemurr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk faces the true Prince of the Underground.

There was zero time to react. Mentally, physically or emotionally. In a flash, Flowey had rapidly shot vines at Gaster, ready to wrap him up and string him with the others. Adrenaline rushed through him. Gaster's body instinctively jumped backwards to dodge the vines, despite previously showing through is his inability to walk without help that he was currently unable to perform fine motor skills, much less basic ones. So, it came as a surprise to both Gaster and Frisk when the skeleton swiftly slid to the side, jumped and ducked between two rows of vines that came towards his direction. Unfortunately, as Gaster landed, his ankles leaned a bit too far to the right and he toppled over. Not a nanosecond was wasted as Flowey unhesitatingly launched his thorny vines at the scientist and wrapped them around the skeleton like a cocoon.

Gaster screamed in agony as his sense of touch was abused by the many sharp thorns that pierced his semi solid bone. His cries made Frisk's blood run dry and an electric chill speedily snaked its way up and down Frisk's spine.

" _STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"_ A raw yell tore its way through Frisk's throat, snapping and breaking as the sound echoed through the vastness of the barrier. Tears pricked at their eyes and their fists were clenched tightly. Yet, they made no move to stop Flowey. They knew they couldn't. Frisk knew that Flowey wouldn't even have to tell them that he'd rip their friends apart like wet tissue paper if they made one threatening move towards him. All they could do was scream and beg and shout. It was horrible and Flowey loved it.

The spoiled salad simply laughed manically, trailing off with a wistful sigh. "As much as I LOVE torturing all of you, it's now time for me to start what I actually came here for." He grinned; a deep menacing chuckle was let loose past this razor teeth.

"While you guys were having your pow-wow! I took the human souls!" Flowey delightfully informed them.

Frisk's eyes shrunk to pinpricks, remembering what happened the last time Flowey had taken the human souls. No. It couldn't be. They couldn't let it happen again.

"And now, not only those souls are under my power, but so are your friends' souls as well. Want to know what the best part is?" Flowey smirked at the teen. "… _It's all your fault!"_

"My… fault…?" Frisk's voice was small, the cold fear that gripped their soul squeezing tighter at Flowey's statement.

"Yes. Your fault. The answer is simple really. It was because you made them love you. All the time you spent listening to them, encouraging them, caring about them, without that they wouldn't have come here." Flowey explained, that wicked smile still on his face

Frisk looked at the flower as if he had grown two heads. "But… I didn't make them do anything. It's not like a forced a gun to their heads. They chose to love me. Someone could do all those things to me but that doesn't mean I have to care about them or love them." Frisk tried to defend their mental state. They did not want to believe that they were the cause of these innocent monsters being in pain.

"Whether you meant to or not, point is, you made them care for you. And now they're here suffering. And with the human souls and their souls, I'll achieve my real form." He cackled evilly, smaller vines shooting from the base of his stem and rubbing together as to mimic the evil hand rub that Disney villains do.

"I know you don't remember the LOAD Flowey but, why are you still doing this? I mean, what is there to gain by being cruel me and these monsters?" Frisk tried to appeal to Flowey's logos since it was quite obvious, he had no pathos.

Flowey tilted his head and spoke to Frisk as if they were a small dumb child. "Why? Don't you know? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the Underground satisfied, then you'll win the game. And I won't have anyone to play with anymore. What will I do then?" He pouted mockingly at Frisk and made puppy dog eyes at them.

"In recent times, when did I ever say I wanted to leave though? I'm not going to kill any one just to try to get to a world that has moved on without me in it. There would be no purpose. At least here I have a family, good food and bad jokes. You can be a part of that too." It took every fiber of Frisk's body not to retch at the offer they gave Flowey. Frisk didn't want Flowey even dreaming about being a part of their life. But even that was better than being torn apart by a psycho. They just didn't want Flowey to transform and kill them or anyone else. They just wanted this to stop before the nightmare truly began. Anything to turn away from the path that they were on.

"You're more idiotic than I thought! Why would I want _any_ of that? _Besides_ …. none of that matters now. You're here with me which means this game between us will NEVER END! I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach. And then tear it away, right before you grasp it. Over and over and over." A manic laugh escaped him as his teeth turned jagged and eyes becoming a pitch black messed that drained.

"…" Frisk couldn't find anything to say. They knew they had lost the battle of words.

Flowey was annoyed by the defeated look on Frisk's face. He preferred the horror and dread and despair that came after ripping away someone's hope. "Enough moping you brat. Since I'm a reasonable plant I'm willing to offer a steal of a deal proposal. Just listen, if you do defeat me, I'll leave you alone, give you your "happy ending" I'll give your friends back and even destroy the barrier as a bonus! Everyone will finally be satisfied!"

"Really? "Frisk looked up, the faintest wisps of hope fluttering about their soul, but it was still heavily overshadowed by skepticism and inability to believe that Flowey would suddenly do such a thing for them.

" _NOPE_!"

There it was. Those faint wisps of hope dissolved completely before it even had a chance to form properly. And the face Frisk made was delicious to Flowey.

"YOU! I'll keep you trapped here no matter what…." Flowey ducked below into the ground and popped up directly in front of Frisk, pulling out their soul and trapping it in a box. They found, with their soul stuck in the box, they couldn't move their body at all. Frisk was internally panicking now. This had never happened before. With anyone.

"Friendliness pellets" formed a deadly ring around the teen's soul, twirling and glittering. They mocked the teen who was frozen with gritted teeth and clenched fists as the bullets sparkled with lethal beauty.

"…. even if it means killing you ONE MILLION TIMES!" Flowey laughed manically as the ring rapidly encompassed the teen's soul.

Frisk screamed out as they were attacked at their core multiple times, they felt the HP draining from their body, but they couldn't move. Wave after waves of petals ground at their HP and pounded their soul until it was left to one HP and their soul was reduced to a splintered mess, barely being held by the strands of Determination. The last wave, the one that would end them, came slowly. Agonizingly slowly as Flowey's crazed laughter grew more hysteric.

Frisk closed their eyes, not wanting to see their soul finally splinter to pieces. They knew they were going to come back but acknowledged it was a rather uncomfortable experience being dead and would rather avoid it as much as they could.

This was going to suck beyond belief.

That last wave never came. Instead, a ring of fire destroyed the bullets and Flowey cut his extended laughter short in surprise. " _What?"_ he hissed.

Frisk looked up, one squinting eye popping open to see Toriel with a palm outstretched, still smoking. One eye was closed in pain and her voice was strained as she spoke. "Do not be afraid. No matter what happens! We'll always be there to protect you!" Toriel's words encouraged Frisk and filled them with a little bit of hope. They would wouldn't they. Despite the attitude, Frisk _had_ always been there for them and assisted them with their endeavors. Of course, they were going to return the favors.

2/20 HP

Flowey growled and attacked again, this time, the bullets came vertically from both sides of Frisk's soul. Halfway before they arrived, a long bone and spear stretched forwards and blocked them before dissipating.

"YOU CAN WIN THIS! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO! BELIEVE IN YOU!" Papyrus cheerily added through his pained face. He even managed to lift his arm up just high enough for Frisk to see a Papyrus Grade Thumbs Up. Frisk smiled as was filled with belief in themselves. If Papyrus believed in Frisk, then there was now way Frisk couldn't follow the skeleton in his beliefs as well.

"Hey human! If you got past me! You can most definitely get past this sucker!" Undyne encouraged. The teen gave a half smile. She was right in a way. They did technically have to get past Undyne before encountering Omega. They defeated him before. When he returned again, Frisk was going to do it again. This time, finding a more permanent defeat for him.

4/10 HP.

Sans looked at Frisk and raised an eyebrow at them. "you've encountered and defeated like 99% of the monsters in this place and you still haven't dunked this weed yet? this weirdo's got nothin' on you." Sans' words were genuine. It filled Frisk with hope, that Sans wasn't lying this time. That he was genuine in that he believed Frisk could defeat Flowey.

Lighting and fire destroyed more bullets that headed Frisk's way courtesy of Flowey. The pellets all disintegrated into ash and drifted to the floor to be scattered by shuffling feet.

Alphys was a stuttering mess but said. "T-technically It's i-impossible for you to b-beat him but s-somehow, I k-know you'll do it." Frisk's determination was coming back to them. Their previously slumped posture had straightened and now the expression on their face had begun to become firm.

"Human, for the future of human's and monsters, you have to stay determined!" Asgore shouted down at Frisk. That was the phrase. The kicker. The sentence that allowed Frisk to keep going every time they had died. The reason they made it to the end and was given a purpose to live for.

Flowey growled, and wildly shot more bullets at Frisk, hoping that the spontaneity of his attacks would confuse the next defender in where they would land. Unfortunately for Flowey, holed hands of purple magic grabbed and crushed them. The randomness wasn't even an issue as there were multiple hands that surrounded the box and grabbed at all angles. They glitched and fizzled, like it was painful keep them summoned, but they were there, protecting Frisk.

" **You've saved us all Frisk. Now let us save you."**

10 HP TOTAL

More monsters came seemingly out of nowhere, encouraging Frisk and deflecting Flowey's bullets. River Person. Monster Kid. Grillby. Muffet. Shyren. Vulcan. Everyone came. Each had their own special way of perking Frisk up and expressing how they felt about Frisk. Most of them positive.

"You guys…" Frisk felt themselves tearing up and wiped at the corner of their eyes. It had been such a long time since anyone has stuck their neck out for the teen in such a massive way.

Flowey shrunk into himself as to avoid being trampled by all the monsters that came to support Frisk.

"NO!" he shouted, voice barely carrying over the shouting monsters.

"This cannot be happening...!" he sounded defeated but the smile that drew on his face told Frisk that this was far from over.

"I can't believe you're all so stupid!" his grin grew twisted and wicked. Frisk knew that smile very well. It signified the beginning of the end. Dread filled their soul at what Flowey was about to do next.

Flowey wrapped his vines around every single monster. Surprised shrieks and pained yells echoed through the cavern as the confused monsters clamored about what was going on.

" ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" Flowey answered the monster's question with a sickening laugh.

Frisk watched with horror as Flowey absorbed the souls, knocking everyone unconscious. The vines and the people all disappeared, and a blinding light surround Flowey and encompassed him. The teen could see the silhouette of the Flower rising into the air and growing and transforming. What Flowey was transforming into? Frisk couldn't tell, for the light at grown too bright for them to even squint through, and the wave of energy that blasted forth knocked them unconscious.

"Uggh." The teen groaned as the put a hand to their head and sat up to gather their bearings.

Frisk's head swiveled on their neck, looking about the room to see where everyone had gone. There was no one there. The room was empty, but there was no possible way for them to leave since they were bound by vines on top of the face that they were unconscious from having their soul absorbed.

The only other living thing in the room, smack in the center, was a small goat. His fur curly and cream colored, wearing green and yellow striped sweater, just like Chara. Was this…was this Asriel?

Asriel with his back turned to Frisk looked from side to side and flexed his fingers and began laughing. "Finally." He said.

Frisk's eyes widened at the voice. He sounded nothing like Flowey. Flowey's voice was high pitched and sharp, grating on the ears of those who heard him. Asriel voice sounded soft and friendly, accepting of everyone who came across his path. However, there was something funny about it, like a hidden mischievousness.

"…I was so tired of being a flower." He turned around to face Frisk and opened his eyes. He was the spitting image of Asgore, just much much younger. He had the same facial structure, those same gentle eyes, though both brown, and a warm smile. Tiny tiny fangs poked from out of his mouth

"Howdy Chara! It's me your best friend." Asriel greeted with a smile and a small wave. He looked and sounded sheepish, almost embarrassed to be here? Could it be that he was embarrassed to be seen as a measly Flower in front of his best friend?

Frisk raised a brow confused. Asriel thought they were Chara? Well, looking back on it, the two did look somewhat similar. But the two looked more apart than alike. Frisk had dark skin and dark colored hair and dark eyes. Chara on the other hand, had auburn hair, which was a startling contrast against their pale white skin and cheeks that were rosy to a literal extent. And those eyes that Chara had, those blood red eyes that pierced into the soul…

Frisk shook their head to break themselves from that train of thought. Thinking about appearances right now was unnecessary. They needed to focus on this new player.

Asriel's smile turned malicious and he transformed. He was twice as tall now, wearing long sweeping robes similar to Toriel's robes. His horns curled upwards and outwards like Asgore's. Two thick black lines of fur streaked across his cheeks and a beaded necklace with a heart at the end was draped around his neck.

"ASRIEL DREEMUER AT YOUR SERVICE!"

Once again, Frisk had no time to gape at the small goat's transformation. Their soul was immediately flung into battle mode. Thankfully, it was their turn first, so they didn't need to worry about instantly being attacked without figuring out who they were dealing with. Speaking of, the teen used their first move to Check Asriel's stats. Their soul clawed through their throat then dropped into the pit of their stomach.

Asriel had infinite defense and infinite attack, meaning that there was no way Frisk shift the strength of the monster's move into their favor. He truly was a legendary being, made up of all the souls in the Underground. This was going to be a lot harder than Omega Flowey. This monster was practically a god while Flowey pretended to be one. Still though, Frisk managed to look at the bright side and decided that dying over and over to a handsome goat man was going to be much more pleasant to the eyes and psyche than dying to some electronic goat plant hybrid horror.

"Since we haven't played seriously in a long time. The first couple rounds, I'll go easy on you okay?" Asriel said with a smile, tilting his head and cracking his knuckles in preparation for the game.

Asriel let out a breath and concentrated, making rows of fire balls flit gently down to where Frisk was. The teen dodged them easily. Or rather, they simply lazily shuffled to where they needed to be to avoid getting burnt. That was easier than easy, which meant that everything was going to be harder than hard.

Frisk raised an eyebrow at their options. Dreaming and Hoping. Those were things that they had to do for themselves. They wondered how they were going to defeat Asriel through self-improvement. Usually the actions needed regarded how other monsters felt and responded to certain things. Maybe it was difficult with Asriel because from an almost technical standpoint, Asriel was just the culmination of other monsters' souls and couldn't have his own actions. Frisk just shook their head to exit from that line of thought. No need to go into the nitty gritty parts of it. Just do what needed to be done to survive.

Frisk decided to have some HOPE in the situation. A monster like Asriel feasted on the pain and suffering of others. Keeping their head up and not falling into despair about the grim situation would discourage Asriel from continuing. There was no point in continuing to play if he wasn't getting the response he wanted from Frisk. As their HOPE grew, so did their defense.

"Okay! Now that you've _warmed up_. Time to kick it into high gear!" Asriel grinned and instantly began zipping back and forth, leaving a rainbow after shadow behind him as a testament to his speed.

The black walls of the barrier shifted colors too, mixing in reds and blues and greens. It made for a very difficult sight that forced Frisk to squint their eyes to avoid being blinded by the rapidly flashing lights. It was a very good thing they did not suffer from epilepsy. Regardless, the teen wondered if this is what having an LSD trip was like.

Asriel raised his hands into the air and disappeared from view. Ginormous stars rained down upon Frisk and violently exploded, peppering shuriken like smaller stars all over Frisk. The teen barely managed to duck all the stars, the after shadow that the stars left confused them about the stars' actual position. In the end, they manage to survive the attack with 17 HP remaining. The hood they were wearing had been shredded, but it was thick enough to take most of the damage from the stars, leaving Frisk with slightly stinging scratches.

It was their turn again and they decided to DREAM. They thought about why they were here, fighting a supposedly dead monster child. All they had wanted was to get out. All they had wanted to go home and see their family and friends. All they now wanted was to live in peace, even if trapped under a mountain. All they now wanted was for everything to stop and this nightmare to be over. Frisk internally sighted, their dreams had not been the most positive recently. The space in their inventory grew smaller and smaller.

"To be honest…. I don't really care about destroying this world anymore." Asriel suddenly said with a shake of his head as to dismiss his previous idea. He raised his hand again, rainbow electricity crackling between his fingers. Squares with large flashing exclamation points lined the floor in evenly spaced patterns. They had seen this before with Mettaton.

They focused carefully on the time it took for a flash of lighting to strike its lighting pad. Timing was everything with these sorts of attacks. One slight miscalculation could leave you violently convulsing on the floor.

3…2…1…

Now now now. Move move move. Miss Miss Miss.

12 HP

Electricity ran through their body, making their hair stand on end. Frisk screamed in agony, smoke coming about of their mouth, ashy taste clinging to their tongue and gray staining their teeth. The teen gurgled, coughing up blood that sizzled on the barrier floor. The teen panted heavily, twitching and whining. This was a lot worse than Mettaton's lighting.

"Then what do you care about?" Frisk barely managed to ask, painfully pushing the words past their scorched throat. "It has to be something big since you're doing so much to stop me."

Asriel regarded Frisk for a moment and shrugged. "Well, after I defeat you and take total control over this timeline, I just want to reset everything."

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing the world and was the correct answer to Frisk's question even though his answer didn't even remotely come close to what Frisk had asked.

Two sabers manifested in Asriel's hands. The goat monster swung back and forth at Frisk, a metallic shing ringing in the air.

"Whoa!" Frisk exclaimed as they clumsily staggered back and forth away from the blades.

With the last swing, the blades exploded into actual shuriken which sliced across Frisk's arms.

"Ow! But why." They hissed. HP was now 8/20. Still, they kept holding onto HOPE that this would be over soon. Their HP raised by one.

"So, I can have a clean slate to start a new game obviously. All your friends' memories, I'll bring them back to zero! We can do everything all over!" Asriel gleefully said and activated Shocker Breaker again. Goodness, he really was a child.

Frisk grit their teeth as they were continuously struck by lightning. They collapsed to a heap on the ground, skin bubbling. They slammed the ITEM panel and opened their inventory. A Starfait manifested in their hands and the teen drank it all down. HP Maxed.

"Isn't that going to be boring? You'd already know what's going to happen. Can't we move on where everything will be new and unpredictable?" Frisk tried to reason with him, mostly tired of being struck by lightning.

"No, it isn't because I already know that you'll get bored as well and change it up anyway. And then you'll lose to me again and again and again in new and more interesting ways." Asriel countered, manifesting gun. Three lines pointed towards Frisk like some kind of detector and shot diamond shaped bullets at the teen. Asriel waved the gun to and fro, forcing Frisk to try to stay in between the lines the attacks had left. The hollow space that made up the gun filled with rainbow energy and burst forth. The teen quickly threw themselves to the ground and tried to lay as flat as they could as the attack soared above them.

"I wish I had some more effective healing items." Frisk groaned to themselves as they looked at what they owned. Curiously, they picked Last Dream. That must have gotten there when they Dreamed. The shrinking of their inventory must have been to get rid of the extra space that their Dreams didn't fill up They chose it and their wish for more effective healing was granted. Their HP had been maxed out.

Asriel swung out the two swords again. Frisk audibly gulped and took on a firmer defensive stance. They narrowed their eyes. It was finally time to get serious and start ending this fight. Everything became a single monotonous motion for Frisk. A literal blur. They were shot at, electrified and stabbed by stars. Yet, even after the world continued shaking, continued protesting against their success, they still managed to hold onto hope.

Meanwhile, Asriel just taunted them like a spoilt brat. "Want to know why you'll lose? It's because you want a "happy ending" and because you "love your friends", and because you "never give up…."

The goat slashed wildly at Frisk immediately following with Chaos Buster "…It's absolutely delicious. That power that allowed you to get so far…It will be your _downfall."_

On their next turn, Frisk used Last Dream and maxed out their HP once more. At this point, they refused to say anything to Asriel, knowing that it would file in one floppy ear and float out of the next. There was no reasoning with someone who didn't want to be reasoned with or kept countering the points someone had to offer. No point wasting precious breath on a lost argument.

"Now…enough messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all! HYPER GONER" Asriel laughed and disappeared from view.

The world went black. Frisk was staring into the maw of a ginormous beast. Each fang was as long as Frisk was tall, long ears drooped down and its horns curled upwards and inwards. The beast laughed, it's eyes hollow openings with thin rings that never peeled away from Frisk.

And then. The beast _inhaled._

The forces were absolutely tremendous, like that of a black hole that pulled every atom in Frisk's body towards it. Lines of white shot out of its mouth and collapsed back into a ball of energy. The teen swore they saw diamonds in their vision and the beast warped horribly back and forth as it seemed to suck the very life force out of Frisk. They felt like all of their HOPE was being lost to this monster literally. Yet they clinged to their very last HOPE. They refused to lose to Asriel.

Asriel appeared once more and looked astonished. "Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way?!" He growled but his anger simmered out.

Instead he just closed one eye in a way similar to Sans, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Wow, you really are something special, aren't you? But don't get cocky~" Asriel smirked devilishly, like he had a secret plan hidden in that long-sleeved robe of his.

"Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power!" Asriel proclaimed and laughed loudly.

The world stretched and Asriel was surrounded by that same blinding light that had encompassed Flowey. Frisk was once again, knocked back by the burst of energy and when they opened their eyes, their breath was stolen away.


	64. Part 5: Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barrier is finally broken.

Horror replaced the blood in Frisk's veins as they stared up at the absolute _beast_ hovering before them. Asriel's horns stretched outwards, nearly touching the curved tips of his very tall and very spiky shoulders. His torso was replaced by a giant spear containing several hearts encompassing one another. Asriel no longer had legs but rather a heart shaped _something_ with a line that zig zagged back and forth. His massive arms stretched downwards, wearing white gloves that had black hearts on each. Asriel now had acquired wings, glowing with multiple colors that spanned the length of the entire room. His face now had black marks around his eyes as well as his cheeks.

"Well…at least you're not Omega Flowey ugly." Frisk tried to use humor to calm their frayed nerves. It did not work.

"Ura ha-ha. Behold my true power foolish human!" Asriel lifted his gloved hands up and send a flurry of attacks that looked a lot like sperm cells.

Frisk had no time to think nor make a joke about this comparison as they shot from side to side. It was bit difficult however considering that the attacks were clumped together. A stray one hit them in the stomach. It hurt. Not a surprise.

That one HP Frisk had disappeared and their soul, split in half. Frisk was furious, they did not want to start over. Did not want to relive this entire nightmare. They couldn't remember how far back they saved, but that wasn't an issue. Because they were not going to go back.

"You listen to me your stupid soul! It's obvious that you know more than me. You're a soul. The soul always knows, so if you don't find a way to piece yourself back together, I will finish breaking you myself!" the teen growled, staring so intensely that it could obliterate.

The soul seemed to shiver and quake. Gold lines glowed and stretched out like threads, wrapping around the opposite half and bringing the two pieces together. The halves fused back, and Frisk found themselves staring once more at Asriel in his current form. 20/20 HP.

Asriel blinked at Frisk in surprise. He didn't think that the teen would unlock THAT part of his original power. Whatever made things a whole lot more interesting and fun.

"You know…" Asriel said, lips curling back into a smirk. "I don't think I ever told you that I can feel when you die. As the previous owner, I still have my connections to it and found out some pretty interesting stuff. Wanna hear?"

Frisk just narrowed their eyes. Asriel took this as a yes.

"Every time you die, your grip on this world slips a little. Every time you die, your friends forget a little more of you. In essence, if you keep dying, you'll find yourself in a world where no one remembers you. Isn't that sad? Dying to protect the thing you care about, only to find that thing no longer cares about you."

Frisk was quiet. They didn't want to think about that. Not now. Not ever. They didn't want to think negatively anymore. They had so much positive things to look forward now and they'd be dammed if they let anything interfere with that.

Frisk didn't bother checking what options they had. All they could do is struggle. They're body refused to move unless it was for dodging. Asriel wanted Frisk to be stuck, only capable of staring at him or bore the futility of the situation into Frisk.

"I'm honestly surprised you're still trying to hold on after all of this. Well, I guess that's fine. In a few moments, I'll make sure that you forget everything too. That attitude of yours will serve you well in the next life!"

Asriel sent another wave of that sperm like attack towards Frisk, who make careful effort of avoid those slashing tails. They were more dangerous than the head of the attack itself.

Frisk had no words for Asriel. They had nothing to say to him anymore. Verbally confronting him will only fuel him and encourage him to keep going. All they were doing now, is trying to survive until they could find a way to save their friends.

"Still? Come on man, all you're doing is dodging. Speak to me! Bite back! Show me what all that Determination of yours is good for! Show me-" Asriel shouted, annoyed at being ignored.

Frisk closed their eyes and stood there, struggling to break the invisible bonds that Asriel had wrapped around them. Nothing happened. They tried to reach their Save file, to go back on their terms and stop Flowey from acquiring the souls. Nothing happened. They squinted their eyes tightly and tried to back again. Nothing happened. Seemed like saving this game Asriel was talking was impossible. If they Saved the game, there was an automatic chance for them to go back and change things. They sighed and opened their eyes, looking at Asriel who was shouting something at them. They couldn't hear. All noise was gone except for the noise of their own thoughts.

Yet, as they stared at him, they thought perhaps, with the little power that they had control over….

"– what you think is left to save!" Asriel's voice rang loud and clear.

Frisk smiled. "Okay." Malicious compliance. Activated.

The act button had transformed into button that had SAVE on it, glowing in rainbow color. Out of curiosity, Frisk selected it (it was the only one they could select) and was surprised at the options. They _grinned._ It was the names of all their friends. Their friends. They could save all of their friends.

The invisible barrier Asriel had wrapped around them was gone, and they could move as freely as they liked outside of dodging. They stomped their foot on the ground and stretched their arms out at Asriel's soul.

"My friends listen to me! I am coming to SAVE you! Reach out so I can know you're waiting for me!" Frisk shouted, pouring every ounce of emotion into their voice. They needed to let their friends know that they were there, that they hadn't abandoned any of them and wasn't going to be beat by some goat stuck on a high horse.

Something resonated within Asriel's soul, shaking wildly and reaching out. Frisk's soul called out to them and a connection was established. Two lost souls appeared before them, the soul of Sans and Papyrus.

Frisk smiled, of course Papyrus would be the first to reach out to a friend. Sans was there too, probably dragged along by his brother. White patches glitched around the skeletons face. Neither of them was completely there. Frisk needed to remind them of who they were.

"Papyrus! Could you cook something for me?" Frisk asked nicely.

The skeleton shook is head, but it was obvious that he was trying to hide his joy. "I AM AFRAID NOT. I MUST FIND A WAY TO CAPTURE A HUMAN! AND YOU ARE A HUMAN!"

Papyrus stretched his hands up, bones shot out of the ground and slid towards Frisk. The teen leapt over them, body remembering how to dodge the structures from their fight way back in Snowdin.

Sans on the other just sighed. "just give up. i did."

Frisk frowned at Sans, this must have been before Frisk and Sans had their argument and discount reconciliation, because they had no idea what the skeleton was talking about. Giving up on what?

Frisk decided to get through Sans next. "Hey Sans. Why was the skeleton sad at the party? Because he had nobody to dance with!"

Frisk internally cringed at that joke. It was so stale and constantly used. However, Sans seemed to like it as he gave a low chuckle. Papyrus on the other hand, growled when he heard it. "Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath. It sounded like the Papyrus they knew and not this empty hollow shell.

Another row of bones came, tall blue ones and short white ones. This was easy and Frisk didn't sweat so much over this one. Still, their soul was blue, though the weight of gravity did make it a bit difficult to jump.

"Can I have help with a puzzle please?" Frisk asked the both of them. Papyrus stretched out his hand like a wanted to help but had second thoughts. Sans didn't move an inch. Papyrus said nothing this time, only quietly stared at the human.

"why even try?" Sans said. "you'll never see them again."

Frisk frowned even more now. They understood; the lost souls were talking about their own pasts. So, who was Sans referring to? He never made it clear that it was more than one person that he lost besides Gaster that-oh. Frisk remembered now. This Sans was from an alternate timeline and was transported here accidentally. Papyrus too but he doesn't count. The squat skeleton was probably meaning his own Underground.

Frisk felt a little sympathy for him. Despite all he had done, Sans was genuinely a good person who had a lot of bad things happen to him. The teen sighed and closed their eyes. "It's okay Sans. They may be gone, but you still have your brother. You have friends who genuinely care about you…. you have me." They looked to Papyrus. "You too Paps. You have me as well."

Suddenly, the glitches disappeared. Sans and Papyrus appeared whole. The teen rushed to give the two brothers a huge hug.

"THANK YOU FOR HELPING US REMEMBER YOU HUMAN! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus confirmed happily.

"hey kid." Sans said, closer to Frisk's ear. "thank you. they mean a lot. go kick azzy's butt. i'm rootin' for ya."

The hung ended when Frisk appeared before Asriel again. They had no need to call out to their friends again, for something automatically reached out, resonating.

Alphys stepped shakily before them, glitches before her face. Like Sans and Papyrus prior, the lizard monster wasn't completely there. No matter, Frisk would use the only thing that brought even enemies together to bring Alphys back to them. Anime.

"Hey Alphys. What's your favorite anime!" The teen asked, putting on an excited air.

Alphys mirrored that excitement, she barely held herself from giving an enormous answer.

"You hate me, don't you?" she asked quietly after reigning herself in.

Frisk shook her head. "Of course, not Alphys. I am disappointed but I don't hate you. I understand why you did what you did. I'll continue to support you."

Alphys regarded what Frisk said for a moment. "I have to keep lying to- "

"No, you don't!" Frisk shouted, but with love at Alphys. "You no longer have to lie Alphys. I know the truth and soon everyone will, but it will be okay. I will be there to defend you. And I'm sure that everyone else will too!"

Alphys just stands there, she's no longer wringing her hands together, but rather, eyeing the phone in her pocket nervously. It gave Frisk an idea.

Frisk pulled their own phone out of their pocket and called the lizard monster. The phone buzzed in Alphys' pocket. She plucked it out and memories came flooding back. She memorized the caller.

"You're right! I don't have to keep lying and my friends do love me!" the glitches disappeared. She ran to Frisk and gave them a hug. "Thank you!"

"There is nothing to thank me for Al. I was just doing what a friend would do." Frisk smiled with closed eyes.

When they opened, again, Frisk was standing before Asriel who was getting upset that Frisk hadn't let him use his turn yet.

"It's not your turn. You told me to show you what I have left to save. So, I'm doing it. Be patient." They smugly said at Asriel, who shut his mouth because he knew that the teen was right in a way. He scoffed, way to find a loophole.

Something resonated within Asriel's soul, another friend reaching out to Frisk. Frisk's soul answered the call. It was Undyne.

Undyne was a tough monster to crack. But those who knew her knew that she was just a big softie deep down in her core. Frisk needed to do something that was familiar to her. But what? Undyne really liked to fight so…

Frisk made a running start, then lightly punched Undyne in the gut. It was no different form when the fish warrior forced them to punch her with full force back at her house. Still, the fighting style was very familiar to Undyne.

"All humans must die!" Undyne snarled, snapping her fingers.

Frisk's soul was encased with green and they found themselves unable to move. The top half of a broken spear was handed to them. Frisk barely dodged Undyne's oncoming spears, completely forgetting how to fight the aquatic monster. Still, Frisk let their fighting spirit show through! Undyne seemed to have a snaggletooth grin behind the glitches before it transformed once more to an angry growl. She must have recognized the way Frisk felt about fighting.

"You're our real enemy!" the monster snarled, sending more spears Frisk's way.

Having more spears thrown at them, helped less in remembering how to fight Undyne. Yet they pressed on, having already beaten here once. They could beat her again.

"Well after you're finished stabbing me, could you teach me how to cook? I'm going to be super hungry after this."

Undyne roared, raised her hands in the air and ripped the glitches from her face. Well that was new.

"Nghh! Of course, I'll teach you punk! You are one of the humans I guess are okay."

Asriel appeared before them. "Are you done yet?!"

"Not quite ASS-riel. Didn't Toriel ever teach you how to hold on?" Frisk said before reaching out to the next soul, not hearing the goat monster's roar of anger.

Asgore and Toriel appeared before them. Frisk internally winced. This one was going to be a bit tricky. They hadn't spent any significant time with these two like the others even though they were aware of the pair's major issues.

"I refuse to fight!" Frisk said, standing firm. They had denied fighting the both of them, that should be something they both remembered.

Toriel and Asgore did remember but shook their heads. Right now, duty was what was most important.

"This is for your own good." Toriel said coldly, as if she knew what was good for Frisk.

"Forgive me for this." Asgore seemed to regret his actions but felt like he had no other choice. Well, Frisk was there to prove to him he did have a choice!

Frisk effortlessly dodged the flames, folding into the curves of the flames rather than trying to go around it. That had been their mistake when fighting the two boss monsters. They tried to resist it instead of flowing with it.

"I have to leave if I must save everyone. Whether it be the Ruins or never returning to the Surface."

Toriel shook her head. "No one will leave again." Again, Toriel went, as if she was some sort of guardian, not realizing that forcibly trapping someone in a place where they didn't want to be wasn't going to help anyone!

Asgore bowed his head in dismay. "I'm afraid this is my duty."

Frisk curved with the tail of flames again, feeling warmth but not being burnt.

"I won't fight either of you no matter what! I'm offering my Mercy!" Frisk shouted, standing their ground

Toriel and Asgore gasp in surprise, both remembering how at one point they didn't want to fight but would rather talk. With that, all the other memories came flooding back as well. The glitches disappeared from their face.

"Human! You must persist, your fate is up to you now!" Toriel said.

"You are our future!" Asgore said.

Asriel looked Done with It All tm. "Are you finished yet? You're taking a very long turn. You know what? Fine. After this, no more super long turns!"

The last soul, by Frisk's count should be Gaster, was very hesitant to reach out to Frisk. Probably because Frisk was a human and in his fuzzy mind, it was a human that caused his demise.

"It will be okay." Frisk's soul reached out; they even held their hand out physically to further show that it was okay. Connection was established, it snapped and fizzled for a bit, fading to break but then it clicked. Firm.

Frisk stood before Gaster, who had glitches all over his face similar to that of the Void's glitches.

" **I'm a failure."** Gaster said, self hate evident in his voice. He squeezed himself with his arms, curling up tightly and looking to the side.

"No, you're not. You've done so many great things. Like building the Core." Frisk said, trying to come up with something. It was then that they realized that they actually knew next to nothing about Gaster despite all the time that they had spent with him. Well, aside from what they pieced together and was directly told. But it didn't count. All it was, was the telling of one tragic story of when he was a _kid._ Not now.

Gaster just stood there, arms by his side and seeming to sway. **"I couldn't save anyone."** His voice was so empty, so hollow that it nearly sounded like an echo of a faint echo. There was a distinct nothingness in the tone that he carried. Like he was just so tired of anything that he couldn't even properly carry that feeling out because of his lack of energy.

"Whatever happened, you tried your best. They would be happy that you tried and still even remember them after all this time." Frisk tried to encourage.

" **Everyone should just forget about me."**

"…there are so many people who love you and miss you. If they forgot about you, then it would leave a hole in their hearts. It would leave a hole in my heart."

" **Nothing I know is real."**

"But you know me! I'm real." Frisk rushed forwards to hug Gaster.

Nothing happened. Gaster remained an empty shell. He didn't remember. Frisk's lips wobbled. They weren't enough. Frisk called out to another soul.

Sans appeared next to them and looked at Gaster in his blank state.

"Nothing I say will get through to him. I think he needs his sons." They explained the situation to him.

"kid. i don't think he considers me a son anymore." Sans scratched the back of his skull, wincing slightly.

"That's not true. Deep down, Gaster still loves you. Show him that he does and that you love him too." They roughly grabbed the squat skeleton's jacket and shoved him in the direction of the taller.

Gaster no longer said anything, was just standing there. Despondent. Sans looked at him and took a deep breath. He was now able to get off his rib cage what he wanted to say for a very long time.

"i'm sorry. i never should have lied. never shoulda played with your life like that and i'm sorry. but I guess sorry doesn't bring all those years back and the pain in knowing your children are dead and you were taking care of imposters. i understand if you don't forgive me, i'm not asking for it. but if you come back, maybe we can start over and have a relationship that better suits us. only if you want it though but…i'm willin' to take the first step forward."

Then slowly but surely glitches disappeared and Gaster came back. He looked at Sans with a stern expression. **"Do you mean what you say? Or are you just lying again?"**

Sans wasn't hurt by the accusation. "no i mean it for real."

" **Fine. I'll trust you."** he sighed the looked at Frisk. **"We're counting on you."**

Frisk gave a smile and a firm nod. "I won't let you down."

The human once again stood before Asriel, who had a very pissed expression on his face. "Now I'm done. You can carry one now." Frisk smirked at him.

"I'll be sure to make this death particularly painful for you." Asriel growled.

"Looking forward to it." Frisk donned a wild grin, but before the overpowered goat could charge his next attack, something odd happened.

Strangely, as Frisk's friends remembered them, something else began resonating within the Soul. It was strong, powerful, something Frisk had never felt before. It was begging to be Saved, reaching out with everything that they had.

Frisk's body and mouth began moving on its own. Their legs apart, arms back and head craned high, they shouted…a name. And Frisk shouted that name so loud, they became deaf to their own scream, not even hearing Asriel's protests. The world went white from how tightly the teen squeezed their eyelids. And when all was said and done, Frisk gazed upon a monster, not with a murderous expression but rather, a lost and confused expression.

"What…what did you do?! What's this feeling?!" he gripped at his head and shook it. "No…NO! I DON" T NEED ANYONE!"

The attacks rained and rained and rained. A relentless torrent that Frisk could barely keep up with. Yet somehow, they managed and managed and managed. Collapsing to their knees, they shuffled closer to the floating deity with arms raised high above the air. It looked like surrender, but Asriel knew the intent was much different.

Frisk was sparing Asriel. When the goat realized, his face billowed with rage.

"STOP THAT! STAND UP AND FIGHT ME OR GO AWAY. Do you hear me?! I'll tear you apart!" he screamed. He didn't want to be met with kindness. This isn't what this is about!

His focus was off, resulting in his next attack to be significantly weaker. Yet this didn't deter Frisk. They got down on their knees again but left their arms in their lap and looked away from Asriel, significantly lowering their guard.

Asriel sigh nearly transformed into a sob near the end. "…do you know why I'm doing this? Why I keep fighting to keep you around." He lazily dropped fireballs at the teen. They didn't need to move at all.

"…I'm doing this because you're special Chara! You're the only one that understands me! You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore…"

"…Is that really it?" Frisk asked.

"No…That's not _just_ it. I…I…I'm doing this because I care. I care about you more than anybody else. That's why…I'm not ready for this to end! I'm not ready for you to leave! I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again!" Asriel was near the point of tears and Frisk stood up.

Most of the resentment they had towards Flowey slash Asriel faded away. They understood now, not really but their heart softened towards him. He really was just a kid.

"So _please_ …stop this. AND. JUST. LET. ME. WIN!" he screamed over broken sobs and charged an all-encompassing attack.

Frisk stood, smack in the middle of that burning rainbow light, feeling their HP chip off into the decimals. But they didn't collapse. They didn't cry nor did they scream. Boy did it hurt like hell, but they stood there, firm and unyielding for everyone who needed them. All the while, Asriel screamed, begged, pleaded for Frisk to stop. But they did not. They could not. Would not.

And when the attack was one, Frisk did not sway did not falter and did not wince as the steam rose off their body with a hiss. Asriel was huffing.

"Chara…I'm so alone Chara. I'm so afraid. Chara I…." Asriel glowed, signaling another transformation. But instead of growing big and becoming monstrous. He shrunk.

Before Frisk appeared a small ivory furred goat, sobbing his eyes out. Asriel's true form, Frisk deduced. And they stepped closer and closer to the sobbing child until they were nothing more than 10 meters away.

"…I've always been a crybaby. Haven't I Chara…" Asriel wiped the last of his tears away.

Frisk kept silent. They couldn't really answer that question anyway. Plus, after seeing his previous forms, they wouldn't have pegged him as the crybaby type anyway.

Asriel stared at Frisk's blank face and sighed. "…I know. You're not actually Chara aren't you. Chara's been gone for a long time."

"…"

"…What is your name anyway? So, I can address you as you are." Asriel asked.

"…my name is Frisk." They answered.

"'Frisk?' That's a strange and unusual name…I like it." Asriel gave a small smile.

The teen smiled at the compliment.

"So…. Frisk…I…haven't felt this way in a long time. I haven't felt at all in a long time actually. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. Now with these souls inside me, not only do I have my own compassion back, but I can feel every other monster's as well."

"What are they feeling?" they asked, curious.

"…they care about each other so much. Some think I'm a piece of crap. I don't resent that statement. But they also care about you too. I…wish I could tell how you everyone feels about you. Papyrus, Sans. Undyne, Alphys…Gaster…" Asriel gave a slight chuckle.

"Monsters are weird you know. They barely know you but…it feels like they all really love you."

"…"

Asriel sighed. "Frisk…I completely understand if you can't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself either to be honest. I'd understand if you hate me too. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people and I didn't even bend my stem in remorse. Friends, family, bystanders none of them were spared. There's…no excuse for what I've done- "

"- Shut up. You talk too much."

"Wh- "

"-I'm not going to forgive you so easily, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to work towards making myself forgive you either. You're just a kid who had horrible things happen to you, and I can't fault you for doing horrible things because of it. I'm going to be open minded about this, but I'll think long and hard about it. That being said, I understand where you're coming from and why you did what you did. Being trapped soulless…you're strong for not going completely insane. Though you did dive a little bit into the deep end there. Anyway…all that I'm trying to say is…I don't hate you."

"…aw shucks Frisk. You're going to make me cry again." Asriel already began to wipe tears. "Besides, all of what you said is going to turn into hot air anyway. I can't keep these souls inside of me forever. When I release them, I'll become Flowey again. He'll receive and perceive things much differently than I would."

"I'll deal with that bridge when it comes." Frisk waved him off. "Though…before you return what doesn't belong to you…I think there's something that you should do with them first. Something Monsters have been wanting Soul Power to do for all this time." They eyed the barrier.

Asriel cave a nod. "Yes. Right now, I can feel everyone's souls beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power, with everyone's determination…it's time for monsters to finally be free!"

Asriel closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the power pulsing through his veins. He began to float in the air and the souls swirled out of him. Power laced the air and lashed at the barrier in one concentrated burst directly at its center. A hole bore into it, then spider webbed cracks danced through it before it _shattered._

The pieces twinkled, bursting about in every which way before the magic was finally released and disappeared. Frisk met the halfway point of Asriel's descent, clapping their hands.

"Awesome."

Asriel blushed. "Th-thanks. But without the power of everyone's souls…I can't keep maintaining this form. I'll turn back to Flowey soon. I'll stop being "myself". I'll stop being able to feel love again. So…Frisk…it's best if you'll just forget abou- "

"-No. Been there. Done that. Not doing it again. So, you can just forget about _that_ ridiculous notion. Period."

"But- "

This time, Asriel was cut off by a sudden hug from Frisk. The teen was silent but hugging deeply in an embrace that spoke a single powerful phrase. The dangling arms of the goat slowly rose up to return the hug, wrapping tightly around Frisk and completing the action. They patted each other on the back.

… _ha…ha. I don't want to let go._

Asriel pulled away first." Frisk…wherever you go…whatever you do…you're going to do a great job okay? No matter what you do…everyone will be there for you."

Frisk nodded. "I claim that."

Asriel turned his back to the teen. "Well, my time's running out." He started to walk away, to transform back into Flowey in private. Then, he paused and turned back around. "Take care of mom and dad for me okay?" Then he walked away again.

The moment Asriel's back disappeared, exhaustion finally came upon Frisk and they collapsed into a heap.

It was dark for hours before muted voices bore its way into Frisk's consciousness. The voices began getting clearer and clearer before one particular voice snapped sharp.

"NGHHHAA WAKE UP!"

Frisk's eyelids flew open and chocolate orbs swirled in their sockets looking frantically about. The teen calmed down when they finally realized it was just Undyne. The rapid pounding in their chest slowed. Slowly but surely, the pushed themselves off the ground and stood, looking around at everyone who was standing around them.

Then all the talking began. Dialogue was being exchanged, but Frisk caught none of it, only hearing white noise. Mouths were running and sound was pouring between lips, but Frisk only registered it as static. Nothing more. Nothing less. Someone must have caught the dazed look on Frisk's face, because they were now being pushed back and giving the teen space.

Frisk blinked. "Pardon."

"Do you know what happened? We do not remember much. There was a flower and then everything went white. Though, judging from the look on some of our faces…. I can only assume everything worked out for the best." Toriel looked at the snuggling Alphys and Sans and Gaster who stood next to each other without an air of hostility.

"That's all you need to know then." Frisk smiled. "I'm tired. So, let's just sit down and get to know each other better then."

All of them sat on the floor and engaged in idle chatter, ranging on topics from texts to pie and anime. Papyrus thought this was the worst possible ending considering he didn't become a member of the Royal Guard, but it was assured that he would get the recognition that he deserves. Asgore inquired Alphys about anime, two which the lizard gleamed at. Gaster and Sans were in their own corner chatting and Frisk said not to disturb them. Asgore apologized for trying to take Frisk's soul, but the teen said not to worry about it. Alphys slid over to where Frisk was and asked the teen if they thought Toriel and Asgore were going to get back together. Frisk looked and the two and shook their head.

"I highly doubt that, but I still think they can be acquaintances if they work for it."

"I-I suppose you're right."

After a while, Frisk got up and said that they needed something to do. They went back to their closest Save Point and saved. Just in case. They didn't look at the time, and honestly? It didn't matter. They were going home, where time was going to run normally, and they were now mortal. They were going to see their family again, thinking about that made them tear up.

"Okay. I'm done." Frisk said, guiding them on the West gate.

.

.

.

" Oh my..." Toriel gasped, furry hands covering her mouth.

" Isn't it beautiful everyone?" Asgore asked.

"Wow...it's even better than on TV! WAY better! Better than I even imagined!" Alphys exclaimed.

" Frisk you LIVE with this?! The sunlight is so fresh...and the air is so nice! I really feel ALIVE! " Undyne gave a wide shark toothed grin.

" HEY SANS...WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Papyrus turned his head towards his brother.

" we call that ' the sun' my friend." Sans answered

" THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE! I CAN BELIEVE I AM FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

Gaster merely chuckled at the two brother's antics.

" I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore sighed

" Yes, it is beautiful is it not? But we should really think about what comes next." Toriel commented.

" Oh right! Everyone, this is the beginning of a brand-new future..." Asgore began.

By that time, Frisk had begun to space out, staring at the horizon. Eyes gazing over the treetops and birds flew over them, making various noises that were muffled by the thoughts playing roulette in their mind. The first thought that settles is how are the humans going to react to the appearance of monsters, seeing how most of the people seemed to forget that they existed. Any remnants of their history were simply urban legends and tale parents used to scare their children into going to bed on time. Other than that, monsters were simply thoughts stuck in the back of every nut job's mind.

" It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off." Toriel's voice snapped Frisk out of their thoughts.

"Yes. I can imagine." Frisk said, not taking their eyes off the town below. Their home.

"…Dreemurr has something to ask of you…" Toriel was now a bit apprehensive.

At this Frisk turned their head to see the King of Monsters approach them. "Frisk…Will you act as an ambassador to humans?"

"Sure. After I finished school though." Frisk said without a second thought. Of humans, they knew monsters best. A witness to their kindness and lack of ferocity. They can vouch for monsters.

" **Yes. I'm sure Frisk would make an excellent ambassador."** Gaster smiled back.

"Then its settled." Asgore clasped his massive paws together.

At that, the monsters began to disperse, heading down the mountain into civilization below. All with varying degrees of excitement. Only Toriel and Frisk remained on the mountain now, staring at the sun that sunk ever lower and lower into the sky.

"Please reign the others in Toriel. I need to go home. I need to find my mom. My dad. My brother. My friends. I need to tell them I'm sorry." Frisk broke the silence first, unknowingly answering the question Toriel hadn't asked yet.

"Very well." Toriel said and walked off, leaving Frisk by their lonesome.

The teen stood at the edge of the mountain and thought about all what they had been through. All what they had suffered just to reach this moment. Was it worth it? Well, they sure hope it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original End Speech:  
> I've been thinking about this moment for long while now. Thinking about what I was going to say. I even had this mini speech thing planned. But now that I'm here. I'm all a loss for words. It's just been an absolutely incredible journey. Writing and completing a massive multi chapter fic like this one. Around three years in the making and soon to be four years old in a month or so.
> 
> It's just been great guys. I'm glad I was able to share this fic with you. Looking over it now, there are many things that I hate and love about this fic. I love how writing this has forced me to improve and expand upon my writing capabilities. But I also hate how there are topics in this that I didn't feel I wrote with the grace and respect that it deserves.
> 
> Having said all of that, I am finally putting this story to rest. The epilogue will come next and that will be the end of Unexpected Company. However, do not let this discourage you from asking me any questions. I'll gladly answer them because I know that things can get a bit confusing so ask away.
> 
> See all of you on the flipside.
> 
> New End Speech:
> 
> Hey to anyone who reading this. Hope you enjoyed. As I re uploaded this story here I made things more consistent as well as deleted certain issues I did not present properly. I'm still a bit iffy on whether im 100% satisfied buts its definitely more than when i first finished. I may or may not do some one shot in regards to this story. Or if you want to see specific scenarios you can just send requests : ) anyway. I'm glad you read and check out my other stuff too
> 
> See you on the flip side.


	65. Epilouge: End of a Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Publish Date 7/19/2016  
> Original Completion Date 5/26/2019

_Dear Frisk,_

_A lot of stuff has happened lately, and quite frankly I can't wrap my head around the speed at which everything just exploded. I guess I can start from the beginning of the end._

_Well for starters, made a mad dash home once the sun rose. I had to let my family know I was alive. It's been several months. I was trapped under that horrible mountain for several months. Yet…it felt like all of that transpired within a couple of days. I wouldn't say it was weird, considering that I went back in time._

_Yeah, I barely stepped a foot on the porch before the door was ripped off its hinges and I was thrown back by the force of the hug given to me by my mother and father. It was a massive sob fest. I cried so hard that I thought if I kept going I would die from dehydration. It was so long, I had forgotten what they looked like._

_And my brother. Oh my brother. He refused to let go of me for a solid ten minutes. I didn't mind, I just clung to him and cried as well. And for some reason, I kept apologizing. Kept saying "sorry" and "sorry" over and repeatedly. I knew I had nothing to apologize for. Really. The whole thing had been an accident._

_I guess I was sorry for making them worry about me. For making them fear I was dead and causing them to suffer and go through so much grief and heartache. I stayed clear from the mountain for a long while after that to be honest. I really didn't want to see that place again for a while._

_Amy passed out when she first saw me. Thought I was a ghost and came back to haunt her for killing me. Took several of us to convince her otherwise. After that she just sobbed and clung to me, tightly like she "failed to do so on the mountain." James came in the room to drop off something and I felt Amy clench every muscle in her body in fear when she locked eyes with him. I'll have to ask about that later._

_Ethan was. Well Ethan was relieved. Like he could finally throw down whatever weight he had on his shoulders. He didn't sob like everyone else. But he did cry a little._

_With that family drama out of the way, what came next was just chaos. Every news station wanted to have an interview with me, shove their mics down my throat. I declined each and every one. I didn't want to talk about it. Especially not on live television to thousands of strangers. What was I going to tell them anyway? ( This would be the point where I enter a witty remark about what I did. But in the case that anyone finds this, I'm not going to say it. Don't want to open a huge bag of worms)_

_But I did confirm my role as ambassador once I finished high school (that's going to be hell. I missed soooooo much work and exams. I have no choice but to repeat). Right now, that role is currently being filled in by…Papyrus strangely enough? I mean, he's doing a totally excellent job. There are like ten less protest marches than I originally thought there was going to be. Still, its not all sunshine and rainbows. Sooner or later, Asgore's gonna have to go on trial for the death of the fallen children. I know that is gonna be a major storm even though the Royal Guard's records confirmed no human made it Asgore except me._

_On lighter notes though, Alphys and Undyne are together officially. Toriel opened a bakery and Asgore a flower shop. Papyrus is ambassadoring like usual. Sans found a rather successful job as a stand up comedian and Gaster is doing science stuff. Speaking of, he, Sans and Papyrus are slowly starting to build back up some sort of relationship. It's not father and sons. I don't think it would ever be that way but I know hearing from each of their perspectives that its not an uncomfortable one._

_I don't talk to Gaster as much anymore. We rarely cross paths due to our vastly different lifestyles. But its always nice to see him in Grillby's from time to time y'know aside from the times i constantly harrass him with a barrage of nonsensical text messages. Those two have really strengthened their friendship and often talk about Verdana. Gaster always looks sad when he talks about her. She's only alive, but in body, the essence of who she was is gone altogether and I don't think there's a way to save her._

_Saves….I haven't been able to access them upon reaching the surface. Or my other "magical abilities" I suppose. I guess that's only an Underground thing since there was so much magic swimming in the air. Up here, everything's dry. But Gaster said that soon it would change and quite possibly humans and myself could get access to magic again._

_Turns out the barrier's spell sucked the magic out of human souls to maintain itself. That's why the barrier was near impossible to break. That meant that Gaster's plan to suck dry the barrier and delete its magic would never have succeeded anyway. Because as long as humans kept existing, it would have souls to draw strength from. He did not take that news well considering his relationship with the Core._

_I keep thinking about Asriel or uh Flowey. He didn't come up with us. He didn't want to and fought tooth and nail to say holed up in the Ruins. I'm going to kidnap him and bring him up here against his will. He has many things to answer for._

_I keep thinking about Chara too. How they must be doing after I pissed them off. Probably sulking in the Void or something. I don't feel like I should be too concerned about them. They can't reach me up here. But with their Determination...they might find a way..._

_Well, I think that's it for now. There's nothing else much to write I suppose. I've got the gist of what happened down and I think that's good enough. This rather unexpected chapter of my life is complete and I don't really want to steam over it. Therapy starts tomorrow. As I predicted, I've been getting nightmares of TV goat plants trying to steal my soul. But me and my monster pals are all going to the beach tomorrow so that should be fun._

_I really don't know how to end this diary entry thing. I feel like there's more I should say but it's all clammed up inside me. Maybe it's just extra detail. I did summarize like a months worth of events. Most definitely skipping out on stuff. But none of the missing to do is relevant._

_Anyway, I'm cutting this off here. Gonna go take a nap. Still have to finish catching up on several months' worth of lost sleep after all._

_Sincerely,_

_Frisk_


End file.
